Aquel dia que cambió mi vida
by znnifer
Summary: Naruto conocé a una persona oscura y fría cambiandole la vida drásticamente.... habra despertado sentimientos entre ellos?, cual es el pasado de Naruto, y la pregunta del inicio... se convertira naruto en un vampiro?...
1. Episodio 0 Preludio Sangriento

******TEMA DE APERTURA**

******--STILL SEARCHING=SENSES FAIL--**

******TEMA DE CIERRE**

******--LOST AND FOUND=SENSES FAIL--**

Episodio 0 Un preludio sangriento

El curso que cambia el destino

Naruto:-[No sé cómo fui a acabar así si, solo soy un simple chico de 18 años que apenas me recibí como detective, pero ahora me encuentro desangrándome, todo por proteger a ella, ugh (mientras empieza a escupir sangre) la herida me lastima bastante siento todo frio y empiezo a ver borroso, solo escucho a ella gritando mi nombre y solo siento su abrazo, su calidez de su cuerpo me hace sentirme bien, es más me hace olvidar ese dolor insoportable, mientras escucho a alguien decir:]

N1: -ese imbécil mortal ya no le queda mucho para vivir solo mira lo que se hizo por protegerte, tiene la espada perforada en su espalda y para mejor aun tiene esta otra espada perforándole su garganta, pobre idiota -

Mientras esa voz la que me había gritado dice de forma desesperada y con una voz que empezaba a quebrar en llanto

N2: -¡¡¡ cállate, tú tienes la culpa de haberlo traído aquí ¡!!!!-

Otra vez le contesta esa voz aguda de manera tajante

N1:-y de quien fue la culpa de no haberse encargado de esa basura en el momento, aaaah ya sé si fuiste tú quien no te encargaste de no haberlo matado en aquella vez que descubrió que eres en realidad (diciendo esto último de una forma sarcástica y seca), desde ahí te evitarías la pena de estar así ahorita abrazándolo y llorando por él, creo que ya te has ablandado bastante eh Hinata (gritándole) -

Hinata:-Y eso que si a ti te importa un comino de lo que hago y no hago (contestándole con tal de defenderse de esas duras palabras que con razones suficientes para dejar a aquel hombre que ti8ene abrazando en sus brazos dejarlo ahí en manos de la muerte cuando de repente siente algo en el cuerpo del chico que se empieza a desvanecerse de la vida, empezaba a respirar con más dificultad de la que antes estaba), Oh no ya no siento sus signos vitales no por favor resiste -

N3.-Ya déjalo así hermana en serio vas a hacer un drama por que se muere ese tipo, eres una vergüenza para el clan, y de pensar que tu vas a ser la que va a liderar del clan (diciendo de una forma indiferente).-

Ahora una voz seria y contestándole de forma seca le recrimina a ella

N4:-En serio te has enamorado de ese humano, no sabes lo decepcionado que estoy de ti hija, interesarte por ese estorbo que te impide ver como son ellos en realidad-

Hinata.-No digas eso el no es como los demás él es alguien especial para mí y no es ningún estorbo, y que si me he enamorado de él y dejaría de todo por el si eso incluye huir con el

Naruto:[-Esas palabras que yo escuche me pusieron en shock y saben algo, que lo chistoso de todo esto es que para escucharlas de ella que alguien se me declarara así fue justo en el instante de que me voy a morir, ya no siento mi cuerpo, ni siquiera la calidez de ella empiezo a perder mi conocimiento, diablos pero antes de eso tengo que decirle unas últimas palabras para que tan siquiera me valla de este mundo sin cosas pendientes que hacer, solo hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano `para abrir mis ojos, y verla de nuevo, su cara esa pálida y blanca piel como la nueve, esos ojos blanco que me recuerdan a la pureza de su alma, mm bueno no se si tenga una, sus labios rojizos como el carmín tan delgados y delicados, nuca podré dar mi primer beso, pensándolo bien me voy a morir siendo aun virgen, diablos me duele decirlo que me valla como una cereza al cielo je, pero ahora tengo que decírselo, aunque ella lo había dicho antes, pero ella me rechazó de una forma cortante se lo diré por última vez]

Naruto:- .t.a [como me cuesta y me duele hablar] y..o tam..bié…n t..e a..m….o [por fin lo dije hay por fin cierro los ojos para siempre que extraño ya no siento nada, pero antes ugh que es lo que siento hay mi cuello siento como aquella vez que me hizo eso, entonces no será que me esté…].-

Antes de que Naruto le dijera esas palabras a Hinata ella trataba inútilmente de salvar la vida de él quien sin saber se había enamorado, tanto que ellos {me refiero al padre, hermana, y su primo de Hinata} le recriminaban de lo que ella intentaba hacer, y cuando lo daba todo en saco roto escucho a él decirle con dificultad su nombre y le decía esas palabras que antes las escucho de él pero le tomo poca importancia o solo dejaba en su lugar a él dejándole en claro que era y diciéndole que ni humana lo aceptaría, pero ahora le valió su orgullo y en la posición en que estaba solamente soltó las unas lagrimas y dijo:

Hinata:-No Naruto no te vallas (mientras abrazaba el cuerpo ya sin vida de el alza la mirada para ver en su cara una sonrisa que ella le provocara más tristeza, y se queda estática viendo esa cara y pensando en algo que ni si quiera ella misma se imaginaría iba a hacer) [no dejare que te mueras hare esto por y no me importa lo que suceda]-

Hiashi:- pero que demonios se te ocurre hacer

Hanabi:-No puedes tu no eres capaz de…

Mientras Hinata empieza a acercase al cuello del rubio y de una manera sutil abre su boca para relucir eso finos colmillos encajándolos en el cuello del rubio, y no para chuparle la sangre, si no comenzó a inyectarle su sangre realizando un tabú que entre los vampiros lo consideraban como una herejía, volver a un humano un vampiro, aunque las consecuencias sean desconocidas y según relatos fatales, tanto al vampiro y al humano, pero ella estaba decidida a hacer esto con tal de ver a quien le salvara de ese ataque artero, pero además le hizo abrir los ojos hacerla tener sentimientos que ni siquiera ella misma se conocía pero lo que más se preguntaba por qué con él se hizo sentirla así, nunca había experimentado el temor, la preocupación, la timidez que a veces ella sentía, y por último el amor que de la forma más cruel ella lo sintió y fue al momento que él se sacrificó por ella, en tanto en nuestro rubio que recibía la sangre empieza a recordar aquel momento en que la conoció.

Y BIEN ESTO ES EL EPISODIO PROLOGO… ESPERO QUE LES SEA DE SU AGRADO

SE ACEPTAN INSULTOS, COMENTARIOS Y TOMATAZOS


	2. Episodio 1 Aquel dia que cambio mi vida

**AQUÍ ESTA EL EPISODIO 1….ESPERO SUS PORRAS Y ABUCHEOS, SIN MÁS QUE HACER LOS VEO HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITLO**

**TEMA DE APERTURA**

**--Sill searching=Senses fail--**

Episodio1 Aquel día que cambió mi vida

Tocando las puertas oscuras

Era una mañana común y corriente, en un departamento estaba dormido sobre su cama un rubio, soñando placenteramente, pero ese gusto no va a durar para siempre, hasta que de repente suena el despertador

Naruto:- Aaah cinco minutos más, para que… (Mientras se rasca la cabeza y se cubre con las sabanas pero de repente siente que lo tiran de la cama)

Jiraiya:-Haber novato levántate que ya son las 6 de la mañana y no quiero que en su primer día de trabajo se le haga tarde.

Naruto.-(levantadose de la caída y viendo al viejo en su cuarto le dice) Pero quién diablos eres tú??? Y que haces en mi cuarto, cómo pudiste entrar a mi habitación?

Jiraiya.-En primer lugar tienes que dar tus respetos a tus superiores, soy el teniente Jiraiya y en segunda encontré la duplica de tus llaves tu departamento debajo de la maceta de tu entrada, porque en lo que más tocaba la puerta nadie me abría

Naruto:- Ah con que eras tú el del ruido hace rato y de eso porque vienes personalmente si me puedes llamar en mi celular hay como me duele (mientras se sobaba el chichón de la cabeza)

Jiraiya:- Sera que no me contestas?

Naruto:-hmp

Jiraiya:- Bueno Iré directo al grano prepárate lo más rápido posible, para que vayamos a la escena del crimen de inmediato

Naruto:- Escena del crimen?...oye espera porque me parece que voy a mi primera acción del trabajo?

Jiraiya:-Si (contestándole de forma exhausta), hay a veces me pregunto si en realidad eres el chico prodigio que se graduó como detective

Naruto:-Disculpa pero a veces no capto esos comentarios tan obvios

Jiraiya:-pero a ti lo obvio se te vuelve los mas difícil, y lo más complicado lo resuelves sin preguntarlo de nuevo, mejor apresúrate te veo abajo

Naruto:-Por cierto, me temo que no soy el único que va ir el caso verdad?

Jiraiya:-Así es, también va ir el otro chico nuevo, el Uchiha, como lo supiste?

Naruto:-Intuición, bueno ya acabe de arreglarme (vestía unos jeans negros, una camisa igual oscura, con un estampado de un zorro, encima tenía una sudadera negra con franjas naranjas, su pelo estaba un poco largo, como el del cuarto hokage, y sus tenis negros) vámonos

Jiraiya:-Oye te falta algo

Naruto:-Que?

Jiraiya:-Esto (le arroja una placa), a veces me pregunto si no has hecho trampa en los exámenes finales, mira que el olvidar tu placa no puedes accesar a la escena del crimen del crimen, hay pero bueno que remedio contigo vamos

Naruto:-Bueno pues a que viniste a sermonearme o a recogerme?

Jiraiya:-Ah tómalo como quieras (saliendo del departamento)

Naruto:- Ok [regresando del trabajo me acordare en guardar mejor mi llave de repuesto y que tal si lo guardo debajo del tapete de entrada?, nah muy clásico, y si lo guardo en mi aaaah mejor luego le pienso]

El estaba encerrado en sus pensamientos mientras descendía del departamento, hasta llegar al estacionamiento donde esta el automóvil del peliblanco hasta que

Sasuke:-Hasta que llegas inútil (estaba afuera del auto recargado en la puerta del copiloto)

Naruto:-Así me saludas he imbécil, pues lo siento pero siéntate atrás, yo voy adelante (diciendo esto de forma autoritaria)

Sasuke:-Lo que digas no quiero andar peleando y perder el tiempo por cosas insignificantes así que ya vámonos (mientras subía la parte atrás del auto)-

Jiraiya:-Bien dicho por que ya es tarde así que vámonos (abordando el carro y encendiéndolo, mientras Naruto abordaba el automóvil, lo echaron a andar y salieron del estacionamiento)-

Ya pasaron diez minutos después de un silencio ente los tres tripulantes, Naruto aburrido rompió ese silencio tranquilo con sus comentarios

Naruto:- oye Jiraiya que es lo que ocurrió para habernos llamado a nosotros dos, si conmigo es suficiente (diciendo esto último con orgullo para fastidiar al pasajero de atrás)

Sasuke:-porque hubo un asesinato

Naruto:-Nada más por eso, si lo pueden hacer otros, porque nosotros

Sasuke:-no que tu solo puedes con eso?... (Contestándole con su típico tono de voz para molestar al copiloto)Bueno el chiste es que este asesinato no es similar a los otros que hemos visto en las clases prácticas, o en los informes de la academia, para empezar a este tipo no presentaba una señal de violencia o de fuera asesinado por armas de fuego, o de apuñalada alguna, ni siquiera se ven muestra de un problema fisiológico (problemas cardiacos)

Naruto:-entonces suponemos que fue posiblemente envenenado, porque si no presentaba signos de violencia entonces alguien le tendió una deliciosa muerte para ..(de repente fue interrumpido)

Jiraiya:-Mas bien no fue envenenado, más bien fue desangrado

Naruto:-desangrado?

Sasuke:-antes de que me interrumpieras, según lo que me comento Jiraiya es que tenía dos marcas en la yugular, como si fuera una mordida

Naruto:-Aaaah!!, pero eso es imposible, no me vayas a decirme que fue atacado por un vampi…

Sasuke:-Si me permites eso es ridículo, solo tú te vas a esos cuentos de Bam Stocker y su Drácula, Baaah eso es imposible, ¿acaso no te acuerdas del informe 74VSD15/06/90?.

Naruto:-Aaah el caso de las cuñadas locas??

Sasuke:-No imbécil el de los cuerpos que igual presentaron esas marcas peculiares, lo curioso es que tuvo que pasar 18 años para que otra vez aparezca ese caso, a ver si descubrimos esta locura

Naruto:-mmmm pero entonces eso fue hace 18 años, que es lo que tú tienes de hipótesis?

Sasuke:-Quien sabe puede que sea una de esas dichosas sectas de fanáticos religiosos o un asesino serial que se siente lo muy vampiro para que haga eso, a veces me pregunto por qué hay gente con mentalidades que van fuera de lo ordinario?.

Jiraiya:-Bien mis queridos intentos de Sherlock Holmes ya bajen del carro porque ya llegamos-

Y en efecto ya llegaron a la escena del crimen en las frías calles de Konoha donde apenas se empezaba a asomar el sol, solo estaban otras tres patrullas, una ambulancia y una unidad Forense para ver este caso mientras cinco policías acordonaban el área, tres mujeres estaban alrededor del cuerpo revisándolo si tiene alguna pista o algo en que pueda ser útil para poder dar con el responsable.

Shizune:- Y bien ustedes que dicen -

Sakura.-Esto sí es increíble, apenas es mi primer día y mira lo que me toca ver, pero lo raro es que clase de cosa persona o lo que sea le haya sido capaz de hacerle eso

Tsunade:-mmmm no tiene ningún rastro de sangre, aunque todavía tiene rastros de calor en el cuerpo, es posible que haya muero dentro de una o dos horas

Jiraiya:-Ahum si podemos intervenir nosotros también???

Sakura:-Jiraiya, chicos-

Tsunade:-Hay tenías que llegar justamente tu, en el momento en que me estaba a dar interés en seguir en este caso

Jiraiya:-Siempre andas de cortante conmigo he Tsunade, solo porque perdiste la apuesta, pero no te preocupes que no fue perdida, si no ganancia, porque vas por fin a salir a una cita conmigo

Naruto:-Ehm Si me disculpan no tengo nada en contra pero en vez de escuchar su apuesta por que no vemos lo que sucedió??

Sasuke:-Por primera vez en mi vida estoy de acuerdo con, así que explíquenos la situación

Tsunade:-Según un testigo dio aviso que estaba este cuerpo inerte a media banqueta, pero justamente observo una persona que desaparecía del lugar dirigiéndose a esta calle (señalando a una de las varias calles donde estaba el cuerpo tirado en la orilla de la banqueta) y..

Naruto:-Haya escapado

Shizune:-No creo, este es un callejón sin salida está entre muros de una altura de 5 o 6 metros, y no tiene coladera, por lo que no haya escapado por ahí

Sakura:-Bien chicos el cuerpo del sujeto oscila entre 20 a 25 años, estatura de 1.80 m complexión delgada en pocas palabras, un hombre sano, calculamos que no haya muerto aquí, más bien fue asesinado en otro lado y fue tirado el cuerpo aquí, la hora de la muerte ocurrió hace dos o tres horas.

Naruto:-Y como sabes que no fue asesinado aquí??

Sakura:-Por el hecho en que murió

Naruto:-Murió??

Sasuke:- No te acuerdas de lo que te dije en el auto??

Naruto:-Ah de los fanáticos religiosos y de los asesinos seriales con maneras de matar tan raras?

Sasuke/Sakura:- Como serás idiota (seguido de unos zapes merecidos al rubio)

Sasuke:-Que fue desangrado imbécil

Tsunade:-Así es chicos, cuando llegamos primero nosotros, Sakura notó algo extraño en el cuerpo

Sakura:-El cuerpo estaba azulado como para que el tipo estuviera muerto por hipotermia, así que pensé que no tenga sangre

Tsunade:-Como sabrán cuando el cuerpo se desangra se empieza a entumecerse, y a tornarse entre color azul/morado

Naruto:-Pero si se desangro así sabiendo que las dos marcas en el cuello iban a ser suficientes para que se desangre así, requerirá de bastante tiempo para que suceda, para eso también tiene que tener incisiones en el cuerpo para que se haga eso de forma completa

Sakura:-Por eso es más razón para que fuera asesinado en otro lado para que luego tiren el cuerpo aquí

Sasuke:-Y no hay rastros de alguien sospechoso o de algún rastro de sangre, o algo al respecto??

Shizune:-No solo están estas pequeñas manchas de sangre a seis metros del cuerpo

Naruto:-Mmmm podemos checar el cuerpo?

Tsunade:-Si adelante, antes de que lo llevemos a la agencia para hacerles los análisis

Jiraiya:-Y ya sacaron las fotos de la escena

Tsunade:-Si los policías locales ya lo realizaron

Tsunade:-Eso no lo sabemos, solo nos dieron la orden de valorar el cuerpo y llevárnoslo, pregúntale al comandante Iruka

Sasuke:-Perfecto

Mientras que Naruto levantaba la manta del cuerpo inerte sin vida de aquel sujeto, y tal como lo dijo Sakura estaba en su cara de color entre el azul y el morado, al parecer puede ser un joven que ah de haber salido de una fiesta, eso por las fachas en que andaba, pero lo que más lo intrigaba era esa cara de susto, como si algo increíble, pero a la vez con horror ah visto algo, el no se fue a creerse eso de que fue asesinado en otro lado, porque de ser así entonces el rastro de sangre que estaba a 6 metros del cuerpo estuviera a cercanos centímetros del mismo, desde ahí le fue todo muy sospechoso, el Naruto que estaba ahí estaba impulsado por su intuición y partir de esta virtud que tiene le ha ayudado en resolver casos que requiere de varias pruebas, pero para el ese sentido que tenía le bastaba lo suficiente, bueno y más un poco de suerte para intentar resolver este caso que le empezaba a serle una obsesión de que fue quién le habrá hecho eso, pero de repente el noto algo que no cuadraba

Naruto:-[Un momento, hay algo no tiene sentido, si no hay marcas de que tortura, para que así pudieran desangrarle, así que es imposible que sea objeto del ataque de un asesino serial, ni mucho menos que lo hayan torturado y sacrificado por un grupo, ni creo que fuera víctima entre rencillas de alguna mafia o grupo criminal, ellos no se dan el lujo de detalle de hacer eso, solo lo torturan, le dan el tiro de gracia, abandonan el cuerpo en un lugar lejos de aquí, así que es imposible entonces que es lo que puede pasar aquí??]

Sasuke:-Oye Naruto no me oyes???

Naruto:-Eh?

Sasuke:-Ah otra vez pensando tus alternativas ideales para saber qué es lo más probable a que le haya pasado a este sujeto-

Naruto:-Hmp Otra vez vas a sermonearme, solo ando haciendo conjeturas (mientras cambia ahora a un tono serio en su voz), por que para serte honesto no creo que lo hayan matado en otro lado más bien fue asesinado aquí-

Sasuke:-Y cómo crees que se haya desangrado en 10 o 20 minutos, de la forma muy rápida, y sin dejar bastante rastro de sangre eh???, no me digas que fue un vampiro que hizo esto, por favor-

Naruto:-No tampoco quiero llegar en ese extremo, pero una parte de mi me dice que es poco probable-

Sasuke:-Y que parte tuya te lo dice, tu estupidez, o a caso tu intuición-

Naruto:-Hmp

Sakura:-Bueno oigan chicos perdón que me entrometa, pero ya vamos a llevar el cuerpo a la forense

Naru/Sasu:-OK!

Sakura:-Bueno los veo allá, supongo que tienen mucho que discutir

Sasuke:-No espera, no te preocupes, me voy contigo para ir allá, sabes que quiero aprovechar el tiempo

Sakura:-Lo que tu digas mi amor

Naruto:-Otra vez van con lo mismo ustedes dos, no ven que estamos en el trabajo

Al momento de escuchar eso Sasuke y Sakura lo vieron con una mirada de esa que si bien se pudiera ser asesina te mataría de forma inmediata

Sasuke:-Mira dobe no es mi culpa que estés soltero, y estés frustrado para desahogarte con nosotros he

Esas palabras fueron como flecha que le incrustaron en la espalda de Naruto que de inmediato se agacha al suelo, emanando un aura de infelicidad, dibujando circulitos en el suelo con el dedo mientras repetía

Naruto:-Pero no es mi culpa que las chicas no se me acerquen

Sakura:-Como quieres que alguien se interese en ti si eres hiperactivo, no maduras y te comportas como un niño de 12 años (recriminándole a su rubio amigo)

Naruto:-Sakura chan (Mientras ahora estaba en posición fetal chupándose el pulgar y volviendo más oscura su aura, que hasta un emo le daría envidia)

Sasuke:-Bueno mientras esperamos a que recojan el cuerpo porque no me das tu algo(mientras se le acerca para darle un beso en la boca a su peli rosa, al ver esto Naruto solo desvió su mirada algo celoso, y dentro de el si era razón para estarlo así, ellos ya llevan un año de novios, y Naruto estaba enamorado de Sakura pero los sentimientos de ella hacia el chico no eran correspondidos si no era para su amigo/enemigo peli negro, aunque Naruto le confesó sus sentimientos a Sakura, ella lo dejo en claro que se sentía halagada de escuchar esa confesión, pero no tenía ese sentimiento de amor para corresponderle al chico, y aún así Naruto como lo conocemos es persistente hasta llegar a su objetivo y así trato de hacerla enamorarse, pero en cambio, solo recibía indiferencia, y algún regaño de ella, pero fue cuando….)

--Flashback--

Naruto:- (Va caminando en los pasillos de la academia para ser exactos en el edificio de investigación y logística, para dirigirse al edificio de medicina, al llegar a la entrada mientras estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos) [Aaah como son pesadas las clases de Kakashi-sensei, pero bueno, ahora que le hare a Sakura para que le llame la aten…] (justamente corto esas palabras, ya que justamente sus ojos vieron algo que le destrozaría esos sentimientos hacia Sakura, y abriéndole así los ojos, de la manera más dura que la vida le había dado el porqué Sakura no le correspondía los sentimientos)

Naruto:-No puedes ser por que justamente ahora, porque con el

Naruto observaba esa escena entre Sakura y Sasuke, a quien considera como un hermano, de siempre supo que el era popular con las chicas que conocía en la academia lo que el sabía era que Sasuke no estuvo interesado en alguna chica, siempre pensaba que el por su manera de ser seria no expresaría esos sentimientos, por eso le tomo la sorpresa que ahora ese inexpresivo y serio Sasuke le robó la chica de sus sueños y lo que más le dolió fue que ella no se lo aclaró de una vez, para evitarse verse en esa posición decepcionante, Naruto estaba a punto de hacer una pelea, pero razonó antes de cometer esa locura, y por primera vez en su vida hizo algo correcto para que pelear por algo que ni comenzando ya perdió, y además si hacía eso perdería a dos grandes amistades y únicas que él ha forjado así que se acerco a saludarles

Naruto:-Sakura Sasuke mira que coincidencia los encuentro aquí

Mientras que la recién pareja se escucho ese saludo que lo hacía único se estremecieron voltearon con algo de preocupación de cómo Naruto iba a reaccionar al verlos así de abrazados pero más sorpresa les dio cuando Naruto les dijo

Naruto:-Demonios, porque no me avisan que ya son pareja eh (dentro de Naruto hacia un sobreesfuerzo para demostrar la tristeza que ya lo dominaba por completo, y haciendo una sonrisa falsa para evitar que vean su lado sensible y triste) para que así los invite a comer en Ichiraku uhm

Tanto Sakura como Sasuke quedaron atónitos ante la reacción del rubio, ellos ya eran novios a escondidas desde aquel día en que Naruto se le declaro a Sakura sus sentimientos, solo que esa vez Sasuke se le adelanto a Sakura, por eso a ella lo rechazó no porque no estaba interesada en el, si no que su corazón ya fue ocupado por nuestro amigo peli negro (o sea Sasuke), después al enterarse Sasuke por palabras de su amada que su amigo igual estaba enamorado de ella, tomó la decisión de ser parejas a escondidas, y esperar a que pase cierto tiempo para que le hagan dar la noticia después por que si sueltan el chisme al momento el rubio se ponga de terco, acabando así una amistad que a Sasuke le importa así pretextándose

Sasuke:-Porque si te lo dijera ahora me estarías acechando y molestando mucho más que de lo que estoy acostumbrado contigo

Naruto:-Si sabes que así soy pero bueno y desde cuando están juntos??

Sakura:-Apenas (dice esto para justificar y tratar de evitar un mal entendido, pero fue interrumpida por Sasuke)

Sasuke:-Apenas una semana

Naruto al escuchar eso se hizo sentir fatal, pero por su propia intuición se dio cuenta que es probable que se declare Sasuke antes de él y se haya llevado el premio mayor, por fin entendió por que se ausento ese día por una supuesta "enfermedad" , por eso se adelanto esa vez, y por eso cuando se citaron ese mismo día se le vio un semblante de mucha felicidad a Sakura y Naruto le iba a preguntar que le había pasado, pero mejor prefirió decirle lo que tenía planeado, para luego preguntarles que le había ocurrido

Naruto:-Hmp… Bueno pues les deseo mucha suerte y mis felicitaciones, y por favor no te pases de la raya con Sakura eeh Sasuke, porque si le sucede algo te las verás conmigo (diciéndolo de manera breve para poder irse, y soltar esos sentimientos que ya no soportaba tenerlos dentro de si mismo)

Sasuke:-Lo que tu digas, por eso no te preocupes ella está en buenas manos

Naruto:-Bueno pues ya me tengo que ir tengo que ir porque tengo tarea que hacer asi que Bye

Sasu/Saku:- Adiós

Ya alejándose Naruto quien el se fue corriendo, la pareja se sintió algo extrañada y a la vez aliviada por que no se esperaban del alumno No 1 hiperactivo en sorprender

Sakura:-Crees que lo haya tomado para bien??

Sasuke:-Si pero no de la manera que tuvo que ver

Sakura:-Hmp

Mientras tanto Naruto estaba corriendo hacia la salida, junto con ello se le salían unas lágrimas estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos

Naruto:-[Maldición porque así porque solo así, que idiota fui, pero creo que hice lo correcto, creo que por fin pensé antes de actuar, que gracioso es esto de esta forma dolorosa me hace madurar]

--Fin Flashback--

Naruto:-Disculpe par de tortolitos pero su momento de amor tiene que parar, no ven que estamos trabajando??, no me dejan concentrar

Sasuke:-Tsk, que quieres decir eh

Naruto:-Nada solo que hay que tomar lo esto como de manera seria esto ya es trabajo no estamos en la academia

Sakura:-Pero mira ahora tu eres el que toma el trabajo serio

Naruto:-Bueno bueno es que quiero acabar esto de lo más rápido, ya va una hora que estamos aquí, no he desayunado, y lo peor es que este caso no tenemos casi pistas de quien hizo esto, y lo que había atestiguado el que dio el aviso es un poco fuera de lo razonable, ni siquiera hubo algo sospechoso que ocurrió aquí, solo ahora estamos investigando al sujeto e identificándolo (el cuerpo) y a ver si podemos dar con el asesino o a alguna pista.

Sasuke:-Bueno pues si que eres rápido con el caso, pero lo que no me explico es qu…

Jiraiya:- Perfecto, bien chicos ya nos vamos, al parecer este caso es bastante especial

Naruto:-Único si se puede decir, solo que hay cosas que no me cuadran

Jiraiya:-Eeh?

Sasuke:-Es cierto es que se me hace sospechoso que no tenga marcas de tortura, además que viene todo vestido, eso solo me hace pensar que algo que no hemos visto le haya hecho esto

Jiraiya:-Ahora vas a pensar que esto no lo hizo alguien normal

Naruto:-Más bien algo sobrenatural

Tsunade:-Bueno chicos creo que están exagerando, ahora solo hay que hacer la autopsia, valorar la situación e identificar al sujeto

Naru/Sasu/Saku:-Ok!

Tsunade:-Pues dicho vámonos

Mientras todo el grupo de investigación comenzaba a recoger todo, con el cuerpo incluido Naruto se dirigía a otro sitio

Jiraiya:-Y tu a dónde vas

Naruto:-A solo a descansar y desayunar, ahorita creo que no sea de ayuda, hasta estén los informes ademas tengo que arreglar bastantes ideas en mi cabeza

Sasuke:-Pues te veremos más tarde allá

Jiraiya:-Pero no te tardes

Naruto:-Si claro

Mientras se dirigía a la avenida para hacer la parada a un taxi se quedaba hundido en sus pensamientos, hasta que

Naruto:-[Bueno a ver cómo va a terminar este caso, pero porque pienso que esto va a ser muy extra….]

No acabó de terminar la frase porque al levantar la mirada se encuentra en el otro extremo de la calle una silueta femenina, pero lo que le cautivo mucho es que no era un chica común, si no más bien era la cosa más bella que haya conocido en el mundo, al verla sintió como si el tiempo se detuviera, contemplaba aquella figura femenina, vestía un vestido oscuro, donde le escotaba la espalda y si eso no era nada tenia abierta la falda, donde hacía enseñar una de sus piernas, provocando el suspiro a cualquier individuo que la veía, incluyendo a Naruto quien lejos de ver esos detalles ,además ella calzaba una zapatillas negras como el vestido , ni tan altas ni tan bajas las puntas, pero lo que más le hizo llamar la atención a Naruto, fue su cara, era como si estuviera viendo una muñeca de porcelana, por dios esos ojos tan blancos y demostraban pureza, sus mejillas que eran fáciles de distinguir si estaba ruborizada o no, su boca donde mostraba unos finos y delicados labios que darían ganas de comérselos a besos, eso era lo que pensaba el

Naruto:-[Increíble, que chica más hermosa, de verás es mucho más hermosa que Sakura, pero quien es, a caso será modelo, o será una estrella de cine?]

Al momento que estaba atontado en ver esa imagen, cuando de pronto la chica observo a el y Naruto para evitarse malos entendidos volteó bruscamente la cabeza hacia otro lado pero más fue su impresión cuando

Naruto:- Eh? Que fue lo que paso, y la chica, donde esta??

La chica había desaparecido, mientras el rendido por no verla a su alrededor, pensó que la chica se dio cuenta de que era observada, así que se habría ido, sin más remedio que hacer Naruto paró un Taxi abordo en él y ordenó a que lo dejara en Ichiraku Ramén, mientras descansaba sintió como si alguien lo observaba así que volteo y era lo de menos otra vez esa chica, ahora ella lo observó a él pero no era una mirada de común si no una mirada penetrante que le hacía sobre el rubio quien el al ver esto solo sintió una cosa al mirarla a los ojos, y eso fue un escalofrío por el cuerpo, siguiéndolo de un temor que se denotaba al ver esos ojos llenos de indiferencia y de al parecer odio

Después de llegar al destino

Taxista:-Oyes, oye, disculpe joven

Mientras Naruto se sintió extraño como si la muerte lo observaba, solo se preguntaba que hizo para que fuera tratado así y para colmo porque ella lo dejo así de estremecido por que todavía tiene miedo porque??

Taxista:-Oye se encuentra bien?(Mientras le movía el hombro para ver una respuesta)

Naruto:-EH….AH Si disculpe estaba pensando, bueno tome (pagándole el pasaje) gracias

Naruto:-vaya vaya creo que o es mi día

Mientras el accesaba al local de Ramén para poder desayunar tranquilo y asimilar todo lo que le ha pasado en otro lado

Sakura:-Bien comencemos con la autopsia, (estaban en el área da autopsia del edificio de investigación ella, sostenía el bisturí, para realizar la autopsia comenzó a diseccionar el cuerpo sin vida)

Mientras comenzaba a realizar la autopsia, cada suposición que había comentado ella era cierta, no derramó sangre el cuerpo al momento de abrir el estomago (a la altura donde termina el centro de las costillas, hasta llegara a la altura del ombligo, solo para que se den una idea), luego comenzó a abrir el antebrazo para ver y lo mismo que sucedió al abrir el estomago, no hay rastros de sangre, y empezó por cada parte del cuerpo y a realizar con la autopsia de acuerdo al protocolo utilizado, luego de dos hora de realizar la labor tanto Sakura, como Tsunade que eran los únicos médicos que estaban en la autopsia, mientras Sakura se mostraba incrédula, Tsunade se veía algo nerviosa, eso era raro en ella pero Sakura al notarlo de su tutora en medicina no lo tomó importancia luego de papelear los informes y demás.

Jiraiya:-Hola para que me llamaste Tsunade

Tsunade:-esto es algo serio (ella le hacia una mirada bastante será para que el ambiente del lugar se tensara un poco

Jiraiya:-Uhm bueno, si nos permites (dirigiéndose ese comentario a Sakura)

Sakura:-A si con permiso (empezaba a irse a la salida, hasta que ambos adultos escucharon que cerraran la puerta empezaron a platicar)

Sakura:-esto sí que es serio pero de que hablaran ellos dos?? (Suena el celular de ella contestándolo)..Bueno a hola si ya acabé…si te veo en el comedor……si te diré lo que paso, es increíble lo que le sucedió ok te veo allá

Sasuke:-bien te veo adiós (estando en otra parte del edificio) y bien Kakashi, que dice al respecto

Kakashi:-Si ya tenemos identificado al sujeto, se llamaba Alexander Walker, originario de Inglaterra, 24 años de edad, no tiene familia, y lo extraño de este sujeto es que no estaba registrado en la embajada como un visitante extranjero más bien accedió al país como indocumentado y si eso no es nada checa

Sasuke:-Que?

Kakashi:-en las pertenencias que llevaba era solo una cartera con 50 Euros, un rosario color obscuro que estaba a seis metros del cadáver, y esta pulsera con la siguiente inscripción " en nombre de dios purifica estas almas en pena, amén" , al parecer es bastante religioso

Sasuke:-es probable que fuese asesinado por un grupo religioso

Kakashi:-Yo no estaría seguro

Sasuke:- Y porque lo dices

Kakashi:-Por que de ser así tiene que tener huellas de tortura, o algo que se asemeje a lo que has dicho, y al valorar el cuerpo tu dijiste que estaba en perfecto estado, sin huella de violencia, ni marcas, excepto esas hendiduras en la yugular

Sasuke:-Hmp

Kakashi:-Que tienes, acaso Naruto de nuevo se adelantó al caso

Sasuke:-Algo así, pero su conjetura es ridículo, cayendo por completo al absurdo

Kakashi:-Si pero mira que desde que lo conozco no ha fallado en sus teorías

Sasuke:-A claro si estás de acuerdo que algo que no hemos conocido hizo esto

Kakashi:-Tampoco te alteres, cuando den las pruebas de fotografía y de la autopsia veremos que hacer, por o mientras estamos estancado

Sasuke:-Bueno me voy, por cierto quien hace los análisis de las fotos y el rondín? (inspección acordonada de un área específica que no es más de 2000 metros de la escena del crimen, para los que no saben)

Kakashi:-En las fotos están Anko y Sai, mientras que el rondín lo llevan a cabo Ibiki y Yamato

Sasuke:-Bueno, me avisas si hay algún avance

Kakashi:-Bien (mientras sacaba en uno de sus cajones su famoso libro de Icha Icha)

Así Sasuke empezaba a reflexionar con lo que estaba sucediendo en el caso y tratar de ver que o que dice Naruto no tiene sentido, pero por más vueltas que le daba al asunto, y que tal si es cierto

Sasuke:-[No seas idiota como vas a creer eso, ahora falta que te guíes por tu intuición je ese Naruto y sus intuiciones me hartan pero como me entretienen, pero creo que esta vez se la va a acabar su numerito]

En otra lado

Naruto:-Aaaachuuu [quien estará hablando de mi??, va puras fanfarronerías, yo no me creo eso]

De vuelta con Sasuke entra al comedor de la vigilancia, eran las 9:36 de la mañana, como pasa el tiempo era lo que pensaba, de repente siente que lo abrazan y al voltearse ve que es su querida peli rosa

Sasuke:-Disculpa me tarde?

Sakura:-No importa, bueno que te parece si nos sentamos y desayunamos?

Sasuke:-Bien

Luego de tomar una mesa para dos, se disponen a desayunar el menú de la cafetería que ordenaron, des pues de comer Sakura le empieza a comentar con lo que sucedió en la autopsia

Sakura:-Bueno pues no me vas a creer lo que tiene el cuerpo

Sasuke:-Porque me lo dices

Sakura:-Ees increíble, y único lo que he visto, al empezar a hacer la autopsia, no había otras marcas de violencia en ninguna parte del cuerpo, además que el cuerpo estaba casi sin sangre, y eso no es nada, la yugular la tenía destrozada por completo

Sasuke:-Eso es imposible no puede ser cierto (con una cara de "no me lo creo" escuchaba atentamente lo que le decía su chica)

Sakura:-Si tal como lo dijo Naruto, esto no tiene sentido, que será lo que habrá pasado al sujeto?

Mientras seguían platicando en esto en otro lado estaban dos adultos terminando de hablar un asunto serio

Tsunade:-Entonces ya sabes que es lo que hay que hacer

Jiraiya:-Bien hay que evitar eso de nuevo, no hay tiempo que perder

Tsunade:-Bien ahora solo hay que encubrir el caso

Jiraiya:-No crees que se den cuenta?

Tsunade:-Por quien me tomas, además ya tenía mis sospechas, por eso solo cite a Sakura como única, no habrá problema en ello, ahora solo encárgate de los chicos

Jiraiya:-Ok lo que digas pero no creo que lo tomen para bien, además no tienes que encargarte tu de alguien más?

Tsunade:-Vale, pero no tardan en recoger el cuerpo

Jiraiya:-Bien entonces… (De repente se escucha una explosión dentro de la sala de autopsia, por lo que al entrar Tsunade y Jiraiya vieron algo que debe de asombrarlos, pero ellos no lo tomaron así)

Jiraiya:-Vaya vaya, ni lentos ni perezosos se tardaron en recogerlo verdad?

Tsunade:-Ni que lo digas me parece que ya han mejorado

Jiraiya:-A que te refieres??

Tsunade:-Mejor cállate, y actúa

Jiraiya:-Vale

De repente entran al pasillo un grupo de oficiales, que al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido fueron inmediatamente al area donde ocurrió aquella explosión

Oficial1:-Jiraiya, Tsunade se encuentran bien?

Tsunade:-Si bien claro

Oficial2:-Pero que ocurrió aquí

Jiraiya:-Ni idea, pero al parecer ya lograron su cometido al hacer esto

Oficial3:-Pero por que lo dice

Jiraiya:-Se llevaron el cuerpo

Oficiales:-Que???

Jiraiya:-Si pero lo más importante es que hagan aviso de inmediato, y realicen una inspección para ver si todavía podemos dar co el, o los causantes de esto de inmediato!! (gritándolo de forma severa y autoritaria)

Oficiales:-Si

Mientras en el comedor

Sakura:-Que fue lo que ocurrió

Sasuke:-Ni idea, al parecer se escucho en la sala de autopsias

Mientras en los altavoces que estaban en cada área del edificio de investigación suena la alarma seguido del siguiente aviso

Altavoz:-Atención esto no es un simulacro, favor de que todo el personal disponible se disponga a realizar una inspección dentro del edificio, favor de tener en un área visible de su camisa su identificación, y al más mínimo sospechoso retenerlo y dar aviso a las autoridades capacitadas

Mientras el altavoz decía otras cosas, solo se le vino a la mente de Sasuke que posiblemente haya sucedido algo en el área de autopsias, así que de manera rápida se dirigió allá

Sasuke:-Ahora que es lo que estará ocurriendo que hago, vamos alla a ver que sucedió

Sakura:-Si

Ya llegando a la sala de autopsias

Sasuke:-Pero que es lo que ocurrió aqui?

Al escuchar esa pregunta, Jiraiya conto lo que ocurrió y comentando que el cuerpo desapareció

Sakura:-Que que no es imposible, quien diablos se llevo el cuerpo

Tsunade:-Ni idea, Sakura, necesito que me acompañes

Sakura:-Si (yendo al lado de su tutora se van del pasilo yendo a la oficina de la rubia mayor)

Sasuke:-Y yo que hago

Jiraiya:-por lo mientras realiza la investigación junto con los demás si quieres empieza de aquí, registra todo lo necesario, y realiza un informe, por lo mientras este caso va a pasar a segundo término hasta que encontremos el cuerpo

Sasuke:-Si señor

Jiraiya:-Por lo mientras le daré aviso a Naruto de otra cosa que tiene que hacer, ya tenemos el suficiente personal para ver que ocurrió aqui

Sasuke:-Ok

En otro lado, Naruto apenas Salió del restaurante, cuando suena su celular

Naruto:-Bueno

Jiraiya:-Bien muchacho escucha atentamente lo que tienes que hacer, ahora el caso de la mañana será suspendido por ehm digamos unos contratiempos…. Asi que ahora tendras todo el dia libre

Naruto:-Queee pero que es lo que ocurrió, acaso se robaron el elemento del crimen?

Jiraiya:-Ehm si, además ya tenemos el suficiente personal laborando en lo ocurrido, mañana te daremos el informe de lo que ocurrió y que es lo que hemos averiguado, asi que no me reniegues, y date por afortunado que tienes el día libre, así que te veo mañana

Naruto:-Espera ero senin…hmp me colgó, hay que es lo que ahora hago, esto me esta intrigando más en la mañana (mientras se revuelve con sus manos el cabello), bueno pues ya que hago (ahora colocando las manos a la nuca mientras caminaba hasta que)…ah sí cambiar la llave de mi casa

Y paso toda la tarde haciendo cosas insignificantes según el comenzando lo que había pensado luego de recibir sus ordenes, así que empezó con la llave, luego se dedico a limpiar su auto (así es el tiene auto, pero no daré detalles por flojera), se dedico luego a limpiar su departamento, a lavar ropa, en pocas palabras los quehaceres domésticos que ya le urgían al pobre departamento, hasta que al fin acabo

Naruto:-Uff por fin acabé (mientras estaba tirado en su cama viendo al techo), me pregunto que sucederá en la jefatura mmm bah mejor me voy a explayar un poco

Entonces toma las llaves del coche, baja al estacionamiento de nuevo y emprendió el viaje, hasta llegar a las afueras de Konoha, estacionando su auto en un paraje que daba con un bosque, en donde ahí Naruto pasaba a reflexionar todo lo que le ha ocurrido y para dar un descanso para este día que le fue bastante extraño desde el asesinato y al parecer el robo del cuerpo, pero lo que le puso a reflexionar fue el suceso de aquella chica, todavía no se le podía quitar aquella figura que cualquier hombre anhela poseer, pero a el lo que más le importaba era en esa mirada profunda y sin sentimientos, y con odio que emanaba de aquella chica, pero lo peor de todo era que estaba dirigida hacia el, que pudo haber provocado eso?, sin darse cuenta vio su reloj y observo la hora, eran las 10:33 de la noche , -diablos, tanto tiempo estuve meditando- eso era lo que pensaba, cuando se levanta del césped, para dirigirse a su auto, de repente escucho pasos, eso no le tomo importancia, pero hasta que

???1:-Vaya era de esperarse de la futura heredera al clan de los ojos blancos, pero sabes algo te va a faltar bastante para que me hagas algo, entonces que tal te propongo esto (contestando de forma arrogante), te das por vencida, y me ofreces esa sangre que me hará más poderoso, y de paso me divierto con tu cuerpo.

???:-…..

Cuando escucho eso, sin pensarlo se acerco a donde provenía esa charla, mientras metía entre su sudadera la pistola que tenía disponible a la asomarse entre la maleza del bosque no lo pudo creer que aquel tipo que le dirigió esas palabras era sobre la chica que vio en la mañana

???1:-Ah con que la chica no me contesta eh así que me obligas a hacerlo por las malas, vale te matare consumiré la esa sangre, y te violare hasta quedar saciado (mientras se abalanzaba sobre ella)

Naruto al ver eso sin dudarlo iba a salir a proteger a aquella chica, pero de repente sintió como una brisa fuerte que causo la chica lo saco volando unos metros del lugar, era imposible que esto ocurriera, pero más sorpresa le dio al ver aquella escena, el tipo que iba atacar estaba estampado en un árbol con bastantes heridas, como si el viento que hizo ella cortara a aquel tipo, entonces la chica lentamente se acercaba a aquel hombre mientras le dirijía unas palabras

???:- Valla, con que esa era tu fuerza, creo que a te falta bastante tiempo para que me hagas tan siquiera un simple rasguño que te parece si te propongo esto (ahora ella le contesta arrogantemente) desapareces sin dejar rastro y te pudres conociendo tu lugar

???1:-Maldita perra ahora veras mi poder (mientras su brazo se transforma en una garra de tres hojas afiladas) De nuevo ese sujeto se va sobre ella, pero ahora ella de un movimiento rápido se posiciona atrás de el y utilizando la palma de su mano le da un golpe en la espalda, lanzándolo a una fuerza devastadora em impactándose con otro arol, solo que ahora detrozo este árbol)

???:-Mira nada mas como has acabado, ni liberando tu poder me no me hiciste nada, y sabes porque? (contestándole de manera fría y seca) porque eres un impuro, un pobre mortal que se volvió un vampiro que ni siquiera conoce sus límites no conoce ni siquiera sus límites, no sé porque ustedes viven en este mundo así que muere

???1:-no espera no piedad

Eso es lo último que dijo, cuando de manera fría y sin dudarlo esa chica le atraviesa con su brazo al corazón del objetivo, y el de inmediato se empieza a desvanecerse en cenizas, donde son esparcidas por el viento de la oscura noche en aquel bosque, Naruto no daba crédito de lo que veía, así que de manera rápida decidió escapar de ahí asi que al levantarse se dirigió hacía su automóvil, al llegar a donde lo dejó estacionado saca las llaves, pero de fue agarrado del cuello de su sudadera y fue lanzado al suelo al incorporarse vio quien era

???:-Mira lo que encuentro aquí, si eres tu el de la mañana

Naruto:-A que te refieres, yo solo pasaba aquí para pensar en unas cosas

???:-…..

Naruto:-Si me permites me tengo que ir si no se me hace tarde

???:-Y quieres que me trague eso, mira escoria se que estas mintiendo, lo siento en tu nerviosismo, además tu corazón palpita de forma acelerada, y eso no es nada quieres ver más (ella se pone enfrente de él, lo toma del cuello alzándolo y colocándolo contra un árbol ahorcandolo, ella lo observa a los ojos)……al parecer estás mintiendo, viste todo lo que pasó en el bosque

Naruto:-Como sabes es que acaso eres adivina

???:-No, pero puedo ver tus pensamientos viendo directamente a tus ojos, no es gran cosa (con una risa que dibujaba en ella que era siniestra salieron esas palabras, mientras Naruto ya le dificultaba respirar y como pudo articuló estás palabras)

Naruto:-Y según ya que se lo que eres, que me harás

???:-Mmmm cuando un humano descubre la identidad de un vampiro, nosotros tenemos solo tres alternativas, son borrar sus recuerdos , matar al humano, o que sea nuestro sirviente

Naruto:-Así que me borraras mis recuerdos (contestando eso con algo de nerviosismo)

???:-Lastima pero no sé el hechizo del olvido, y además no estoy interesada de que seas mi sirviente, asi que te mato (sin titubear comienza a apretar el cuello del rubio, con el objetivo de asfixiarlo, pero de repente ve como es encañonada con la pistola que tría Naruto)

Naruto:-adelante, pero antes que lo hagas dejame decirte algo

???:-pero mira quién se atreve a apuntarme con ese juguete, acaso crees que con eso me detendrás, si que tienes agallas chico

Naruto:-Callate, que mira como tratar a los demás por basura eso es lo más bajo que cae la gente, es menos que escoría, no creo que esa palabra es muy corta para ti

???:-Que es lo que estás diciendo si ni siquieras estás en posición para decirme eso

Naruto:-Como no si ni siquiera te he motivado para que me mate, todo tiene un arreglo, pero no de esta forma, y si tienes que llegar a ese extremo adelante, pero te lo juro que tendras un plomazo en la cabeza

¿???:-Idiota (entonces ella con la otra mano que tenia libre se dispone para acabar con el atravez clavándosela al corazón)

Y en menos de un parpadeo se escucharon un disparo y seguido de un sonido de algo perforando

Naruto:- Ha ha, porque no me mataste (la mano de ella que iba a dirigirse a travesarlo estaba a un lado de la cabeza de el perforando al árbol)

???:-Lo mismo te pregunto a ti (la bala solo rozó la mejilla de ella dejando una delgada línea que empezó a sangrar un poco)

Naruto:-Y entonces vas a matarme?

Ella al escuchar esas palabras no lo podía creer, siempre a matado gente y siempre ha escuchado las suplicas de perdonarle la vida, dejándola algo impresionada, pero el semblante de su cara no cambió asi que dejo de sujetar al rubio quien algo agitado tomó un respiro

???:-Bah ya me quitaste las ganas de matarte ya no encontraría sentido si lo hiciera (mientras le daba la espalda a Naruto para dirigirse hacia otro lado)

Naruto:-Oye oye eso no digas eso, a caso me matarás otro día??

???:-Tal vez

Naruto:-Entonces me dejas así

???:-No me provoques y date por afortunado de que te deje con vida, así que nos veremos luego

Naruto:-Un último favor, cómo te llamas, mira mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto, cual es el tuyo por favor

???:-Hinata….Hinata Hyuuga

Naruto al escuchar ese nombre vio como desapareció ella entre la oscuridad de la noche sin dar crédito lo que había vivido hace un momento se recostó en árbol mientras pensaba

Naruto:-[Hinata Hyuuga creo que este día va cambiar mi vida] (ya estaba cansado, y lastimado, así que se puso a dormir en aquel árbol, mientras en otro lado)

Hinata:-Naruto Uzumaki, al parecer eres un chico especial

Diciéndose eso a si misma mientras estaba arriba de una torre eléctrica en las cercanías del bosque, observando el cielo oscuro, recordando lo que había hecho y preguntándose así misma porque no lo había matado.

**TEMA DE CIERRE **

**--Lost and Found=Senses Fail--**


	3. Episodio 2 Desiciones

**AQUÍ ESTÁ EL EPISODIO 2…..ALGO TEMPRANITO…PERO AQUÍ ESTÁ…ASI QUE A LEER**

**TEMA DE APERTURA**

**--STILL SEARCHING=SENSES FAIL--**

Episodio 2 Decisiones

Inicios oscuros

Naruto:-[Bueno esto se ha salido fuera de lo normal, en el cuartel hay mucha actividad, desde que se llevaron el cuerpo se ha hecho una investigación por decirlo así secreta, a mi no me incluyeron dentro del equipo, ni a Sasuke, ni mucho menos a Sakura, solo que ando fastidiado de bastante trabajo, tan solo el hecho que e resuelto 3 casos, bastante complicados, no he descansado nada, bueno eso si se tomará descanso turnos de 30 a 40 minutos a cada 7 horas de estar aquí trabajando, que mas bien yo diría que se están abusando conmigo esclavizando, pero de que me quejo me encanta , pero siento que me están alejando del caso de lo que tenía que ver y que sucedió, pero de todo esto y lo que me ocurrió hace tres días puede que ella tiene algo que ver con todo este embrollo, y pensar que todavía tengo que utilizar este collarín, como me molesta y me hace comezón luego de cómo me había agarrado, era obvio que no iba a despertar sin ningún problema]

--Flashback—

Era temprano, los rayos del sol empezaban a despejar la oscura noche del bosque, y consigo a iluminar a cierto rubio que yacía acostado en el césped recargado en un árbol

Naruto:-(Bostezando) hay que bien dormí (mientras se estiraba y al momento de mover el cuello), auch auch me duele el cuello (al momento de acordarse el porqué esa lesión de su cuello le llegaron recuerdo de lo que le su8cedió en la noche anterior y de inmediato cambio a una expresión seria mientras se preguntaba) ¿Ahora que me va a pasar?

Luego de estar así durante unos minutos, se levanto con cuidado, con tal de evitar lastimarse, se dirigió al auto y se fue de inmediato al hospital, al llegar allá lo atendieron de manera inmediata, y en la consulta con el doctor, solo le explico las molestias que sentía pretextándose de que se accidentó en el auto y se lastimó (vaya pretexto no hubiera pensado uno mejor?), al hacerle un chequeo, y luego de unas radiografías esto es lo que valoró el doctor

Doctor:-Bueno mi joven al parecer si que el accidente estuvo bastante fuerte porque usted tiene el cuello a punto de fracturarse, otro poco más y estuviera recordando en cinco minutos toda su vida

Naruto:-Habla en cristiano por favor

Doctor:-Vaya parece que te gusta que te digan con honestidad, bueno en pocas palabras usted estaría muerto

Naruto:-(Tragando saliva) queeee??, ay ay ay…

Doctor:-Será mejor que no se esfuerce, le hará daño, será mejor que le ponga esto, (mientras dos enfermeras entran, una le empieza a vendar con cuidado el cuello del joven, y le aplicaba ungüento para bajar la inflamación, y la otra esperaba que acabará la labor la primera enfermera para ponerle el collarín)

Doctor:-Bueno ya quedó, solo que unas recomendaciones,( mientras sacaba una receta medica y empezaba a escribir) nada de sobreesfuerzo, ni levantar cosas pesadas, tiene que aplicarse esto, (entregándole dos tubos de ungüento de desinflamación) es para que reduzca el dolor en la superficie del cuelo, y esto, (saca dos pastillas y colocando un vaso, mientras una de las enfermera se disponía a llenarlo) tome estas pastillas cada 4 horas para que se inhiba del dolor (así Naruto se dispone a doparse las pastillas, pasándoselas con el agua) aquí está el frasco, y ah se me olvidó algo, nada de alimentos de que le sean difíciles de pasar a la garganta

Naruto:-Eeeeeh??

Doctor:-En pocas palabras podrás tomar solo sopas y alimentos que estén licuados, nada de pizzas, hamburguesas, tortas, adiós a los postres, excepto las gelatinas, eso puede comer

Naruto:-Eso es todo

Doctor:-A si también nada de Ramén

Naruto:-Noooooo y por cuánto tiempo tendré que seguir estás indicaciones??

Doctor:-Por lo mínimo 15 días, pero para asegurarnos que se recupere de forma segura como en 1 mes, (terminando de escribir arranca la hoja y se la entrega al rubio), y tome

Naruto:-Que es esto?

Doctor:-La cuenta

--Fin Flashback—

Naruto:-[Pero eso fue el inicio, luego me pusieron a trabajar como esclavo, quien sabe porque y aun viendo el estado en que estaba no tuvieron compasión en darme un respiro]

--Segundo Flashback—

Naruto:-(Saliendo del hospital yéndose al estacionamiento para abordar su auto) [No sé que me dolió más si el codo por pagar, o mi cuello]

Al abordar el automóvil, vio que su celular estaba soñando así que se puso a checar quien era

Naruto:-A ver….guau van 15 llamadas perdidas, y todas del…EROSENIN!!!..(Abre su teléfono y contesta la llamada) Bueno

Jiraiya:-Ya era hora que contestabas, donde andas?

Naruto:-Ah disculpa estaba en el hospital es que me sucedió un accidente

Jiraiya:-Y te encuentras en condiciones para estar en la jefatura?

Naruto:-Ehm más o menos, cual es la urgencia?

Jiraiya:-Simple que ya te tengo un caso para ti, ahorita estamos todos ocupados con lo que ocurrió ayer, así que ven de una vez

Naruto:-Ok!!...pero oye que va a ser del caso de ayer?

Jiraiya:-Ya tenemos gente en eso, así que no te preocupes en ayudar ya tenemos suficiente, además tienes trabajo que hacer

Naruto:-Vale [Que raro, porque me quiere alejar de esto??]

Jiraiya:-Bueno te veo allá (colgando la llamada)

Así Naruto emprendió camino hacia la jefatura y 30 minutos después llega a la jefatura, estaciona el auto y se dirige a las oficinas de su superior, y a la vez su tutor

Naruto:-Ya estoy aquí

Jiraiya:-Bueno pues toma esto (dejando una carpeta con unos documentos)

Naruto:-Esto es el caso que me dejas verdad??

Jiraiya:-así es, vallamos al grano un niño amanece muerto en su cama, al parecer fue asesinado con un objeto contundente, puede que sea un tubo de metal, o un bat, los padres y su hermanito no escucharon nada y ni notaron nada extraño en la noche, las puertas y cerraduras de la casa no están forzadas, en la escena del crimen, no hubo huellas en el tapete del cuarto, solo encontramos restos de pelo azul y huellas afuera de la casa enfrente de una de las ventanas, en esa misma ventana encontramos esto rayado (mostrándole una foto donde decía malcriado)

Naruto:-Como detesto estos casos

Jiraiya:-Esto es el inicio, no has visto nada peor chico, o que acaso aún piensas en ella?

Naruto:-Por ella tomé este camino (poniendo una expresión triste y amarga al recordar en ella)

Jiraiya:-Bueno basta de ponerse sentimental, estamos trabajando y cada minuto es vital

Naruto:-Ok (de manera rápida se repuso al escuchar las palabras de su superior y poniéndose serio de nuevo) asi que estos restos de pelo azul que eran?

Jiraiya:-Son de nylon y de polietileno, en otros casos de un suéter, una bufanda, o una sudadera

Naruto:-entonces la huella del zapato ya lo checaron a quien corresponde

Jiraiya:-al hermano mayor

Naruto:-Entonces

Anko:-(entrando a la oficina del comandante) no, al parecer el solo intento borrar eso escrito en el vidrio

Naruto:-y quién lo rayó

Anko:-al parecer un indigente problemático que amenazó a varios chicos del vecindario, ya interrogué a los padres y al hermano mayor, y no creo que su familia haya asesinado al chico

Naruto:-ok! Así que descartamos a la familia y nuestro sospechoso es el indigente

Anko:-si

Naruto:-y ya saben su ubicación?

Anko:-en el parque a tres cuadras del vecindario se aloja en una casa de campaña

Jiraiya:-Ok! Prepara a 3 patrullas, tú estás al mando (señalando a Anko), Naruto por la condición que estás solo interrogará a los vecinos para ver si alguien vio algo y a revisar de nuevo la casa

Anko/Naruto:-Ok! (aunque Naruto no le agradó esto, el quería estar en la acción pero por lo que le sucedió iba a ser un estorbo)

Y así Naruto inicio otra pesquisa en la casa donde ocurrió eso y de igual forma como la anterior pesquisa que hicieron no encontró nada hasta que

Naruto:-Al parecer no hubo nada que haya algo raro aquí, me es bastante extraño que hayan asesinado al niño sin que nadie se dé cuenta (ahora se dirigió al cuarto de uno de los hermanos)…hay hay hay (esto lo dijo de forma adolorida, ya que todavía estaba lastimado, al momento de que se sentó en la cama para descansar un poco se dio cuenta de algo que estaba en esa cama), que es esto??

Y no era algo fuera de lo ordinario de lo que había visto, eran restos de pelo azul, que pudo haber sido de un suéter, pero por que hacen aquí?? Eso era lo que se cuestionaba y de pronto se acordó de las pistas que hubo en el cuarto del menor asesinado

Naruto:-Un momento esto es pelo azul de lo que habían en la cama del otro chico, esto es muy extraño (mientras mostraba una mueca de que nada iba a salir nada bueno)

Y así Naruto tomo estas muestras, y saco varias fotos correspondientes luego emprendió el regreso al cuartel, llegando le notificaron que ya atraparon al indigente mientras Anko le explicaba lo que dijo en el interrogatorio, y como lo encontraron

Anko:-Bien nuevo así esta la situación, lo encontramos en la casa de campaña, les dimos los "buenos días", al sacarlo él llevaba este suéter muy peculiar (enseñándole una bolsa con un suéter de color azul, que estaba manchado de sangre), le preguntamos de quien es el suéter, y nos dijo que era de él, así que lo trajimos en calidad de sospechoso, al interrogarlo él nos da su versión y nos dice que el suéter no era suyo

Naruto:-Aaaah (con una expresión incrédula de lo que escuchó) pero entonces de quién es

Anko:-El nos dijo que lo encontró en la madrugada, debajo de una banca del parque

Entonces el no pudo estar ahí, me temo que puede que alguien de la familia lo asesinó

Anko:-pero qué diablos dices? Eh visto caso del maltrato intrafamiliar y la verdad esta familia siquiera raya en eso..por favor novato no seas ridículo

Naruto:-Entonces explica porque no hubo algún rastro de que fueran forzadas las puertas, ni siquiera los padres, o el hermano percataron que alguien entró, y si según el indigente dijo que encontró el suéter, quien crees que lo haya hecho, otra cosa, ya enviaron análisis del suéter

Anko:-Ya será en cuestión de minutos a que lleguen los resultados

Naruto:-Una cosa más, tienes una foto del suéter

Anko:-Si, para que lo quieres

Naruto:-Tengo que probar algo

Anko:-No será que

Naruto:-Si así es veré si le perteneció de la familia, aunque probablemente es del padre, la talla del suéter es grande

Anko:-Seguro de lo que vas a hacer

Naruto:-Si

Así Naruto fue en una parte dentro del cuartel para interrogar a los padres, llegando al interrogatorio, observó a los dos progenitores, y de manera inexpresiva les pregunto

Naruto:-Buenas tardes, soy Naruto Uzumaki, uno de los que está a cargo de su caso

Padre:-Buenas tardes chico, que es lo que han encontrado (preguntando de forma preocupada, como todo un padre que está al pendiente de lo que había ocurrido, y no era para menos el perder un hijo que lo vio como crecer, amarlo, llorar y reír con él)

Naruto:-Bueno para serle honesto nada nuevo, al parecer el asesino fue astuto, no hizo ni el menor ruido de sospecha, y no dejo evidencia alguna, salvo esto (entregándoles la foto)

Padre:-Esto es

Naruto:-Si su suéter, pero lo curioso es que está manchado de sangre, estamos analizando el pelo del suerte y las manchas de sangre para ver qué es lo que obtenemos

Padre:-Es imposible yo no lo he hecho (esto lo dijo gritando y de forma desesperada)

Naruto:-Calmado, solo estoy comentando que es lo que hemos avanzado, no se alarme

Padre:-Pero es que

Madre:-Tranquilo mi amor tranquilo, esto se resolverá

Padre:-Si mi vida pero (Mientras la esposa le colocaba su dedo índice en la boca de su esposo) Igual que tu, estoy desesperada, pero lo único que tenemos que hacer es esperar a que hagan su trabajo

Madre:-Vale (tratando de relajarse lo más que puede)

Naruto:-Bien dicho, si quieren pueden desayunar en el comedor, solo dicen que vienen de mi parte, se ven muy tensos

Padre:-Bueno gracias

Así Naruto sale del cuarto donde estaban ello mientras caminaba soltó unas lagrimas pensando

Naruto:-[que envidia tengo como quisiera tener unos padres así]

De pronto suena el celular de Naruto

Naruto:-Bueno

Anko:-Ya tenemos los resultados

Naruto:-Voy para allá

De forma inmediata se va al área de prueba en criminología

Anko:-Y bien que descubriste con los padres

Naruto:-Que ellos son afectuosos, y están bastante desesperados ellos no fueron

Anko:-Te lo dije, pero esto se pone bueno

Naruto:-Por

Anko:-La tela del suéter coincide con el de las muestras que encontramos en el cuarto del niño (al asesinado), igual la sangre es de el

Naruto:-Pero si el suéter es del padre entonces

Anko:-Puede que posiblemente los padres ensayaron bien su actuación, o el otro sospechoso es el

Naruto:-El otro hermano

Anko:-Pero no hay evidencia o algo que haga ver quien fue, además el otro hermano esta bajo restricción, solo con permiso del abogado podemos ver cuál es la versión del chico

Naruto:-Pero el ya dio su testimonio, y según lo que el dijo fue similar lo que dijeron los padres

Luego entre tanto pensar y darle vueltas al asunto de cómo llegar al culpable, terminaron sin resolver esa incógnita, y si eso no es nada ya era tarde, así que se dieron su respiro

Naruto:-Bueno hay que descansar, digo para despejarnos la mente además es la hora de mis pastillas

Anko:-Vale novato, si seguimos así no llegamos a ningún lado

Naruto:-Ok! En media hora te parece bien?

Anko:-Perfecto

Entonces cada quien se fue a tomar un respiro, mientras Anko se fue a un puesto de voltas de pulpo que la volvían loca, Naruto se fue directo al comedor, debido a que estaba restringido a comer cosas solidas, se limitó a pedir sopa

Naruto:-Uhm como me gustaría poder comer un buen plato de Ramén…pero ya que me queda

Así el se dispuso a comer, mientras despejaba su mente, la verdad era que se volvió a recordar en lo que le ocurrió ayer, y al ser un poco observador, se preguntó por qué el comportamiento tan hostil y violento de Hinata, esa mirada asesina y sin compasión con una actitud bastante orgullosa, y que no dudaría ni un segundo en matar a alguien, pero lo que más le pego como escalofrió fue que estuvo tan afortunado, porque en realidad por poco y estaría aún en el bosque con el pecho perforado, de pronto fue despejado de esos pensamientos cuando accidentalmente lo empujaron donde estaba sentado tirando la cuchara al plato lleno de sopa, salpicándolo en su camisa

Naruto:-Ten cuidado mira lo que me hiciste (señalando la camisa manchada de sopa)

Oficial:-Disculpa, no me fije trate de sacar una silla y no te vi

Naruto:-Ya ya basta de disculpas, no hay problema, la camisa manchada se puede lav…

No completo la frase cuando se le ocurrió una idea

Naruto:-Eureka!!!(Se para de forma precipitada de la silla emocionado por lo que descubrió)…..ugh!!(Ahora cambia a una expresión de dolor, se le olvidó que aún no estaba en buenas condiciones), gracias me diste una idea, pero antes (saca el frasco con los calmantes saca dos pastillas, las toma y se retira, yéndose al sitio en donde esta inmiscuido en el caso)

Naruto:-Anko (azotando la puerta)

Anko:-Que pasa novato, faltan 10 minutos

Naruto:-Olvídate de eso, prepara una camilla de la altura de la cama del chico, un maniquí de plástico flexible, 3 tubos de las mismas medidas como las que asesinaron al chico, sangre falsa, tres suéteres, del tamaño grande y llama a alguien que tenga estatura del chico

Anko:-Ahora que tramas??

Naruto:-Ya lo veras, solo encárgate en conseguir eso por favor

Anko:-Y de forma inmediata Anko se encargó en hacer el pedido del rubio, y una hora más tarde en otro lugar del cuartel

Naruto:-Bien les diré lo que vamos a hacer, simularemos el suceso del crimen, por eso la mesa esta a la altura de la cama, y supongamos que el maniquí es el cuerpo del chico (en la mesa estaba un maniquí cubierto con sangre falsa en la cabeza), cada quien de ustedes (mirando a Anko que portaba encima un suerte, y a otra chica conocida por Anko con otro suerte) le dará varios golpes en la cabeza y veremos quien fue si el padre, la madre, o el hijo

Anko:-Y para que nosotras estamos aquí,

Naruto:-Tu Anko eres de una estatura aproximada de la esposa, ella (dirigiéndose a la otra voluntaria) tiene una estatura del chico y yo seré el padre (Naruto igual estaba portando un suerte encima), así veremos el que se manche con las salpicaduras y quien coincide con las manchas del suéter original

Anko no daba crédito a lo que él dijo, que manera más inteligente de poder pensar y resolver el caso, e realidad ella estaba con un "genio", pero ya dirigiéndose al punto principal cada uno de los que estaba en el cuarto sacando lo siguiente

Naruto:-[Analizando bien las manchas que están en el suéter original están a la altura del pecho, las que hice ahorita están a la altura del ombligo, así que el padre no es, la madre están entre el estomago, pero las del niño no creo que…..]…..Jaque Mate

Luego de analizar lo hecho, se dirigió con los resultados hacía el interrogatorio donde estaba el chico reguardando, mientras el con una muesca de Ira, rencor y tristeza ensamblando las ideas y asimilando lo que descubrió, tanto con Anko al darse cuenta de quien fue se limito a pensar

Anko:-[No puede ser posible que es capaz de llegar así el novato, creo que el hará grandes cosas….Ah es cierto tengo que hablar con los padres]

Naruto al pedir el permiso especial del abogado para hablar con él, al entrar al cuarto donde está resguardado el chico, el ambiente que reflejaba tranquilidad, pero esta tranquilidad se vería opacada y a cambiar por un aire de tensión al momento de que Naruto empieza a hablar

Naruto:-Bueno chico como se siente al perder tu hermanito (al momento que se recargaba en la puerta del cuarto)

Chico:-No sé son varios sentimientos dolor, angustia, e ira

Naruto:-Vaya, con que ira (de pronto cambió a una cara de forma seria que nadie conoce de el), y me pregunto por qué la ira??....será porque no pudiste rematarle más a gusto con el tubo?? (Ahora se pone furioso) dime chico porque lo hiciste?

De pronto el chico empieza a ponerse tenso y nervioso, mientras empezó a contestar de manera pausada, como si estuviera tartamudeando

Chico:-N. fu..fui

Naruto:-Ah entonces que es esto (poniéndole las fotos del suéter que original, el que hizo la prueba, y de las muestras del pelo azul que estaban en el cuarto de ambos chicos) asi de simple, ya no demos rollo al asunto oasí que dime porque lo mataste (estaba ahora poniéndose en un plan bastante instigador, a pesar de que llevaba el collarín y el dolor le impedía hacer de forma correcta el interrogatorio no le fue pretexto para continuar presionando al chico)…será que te daba envidia, o es que tiene más preferencia a tus padres que a ti, es mejor que tu…ah o es que te hizo algo, y en medio de la venganza tomaste esa decisión que es matarlo sin haberlo hablado, lo mataste por una estupidez??, dilo confiesa

Chico:-No es cierto no fui yo no fui, no le hice nada malo (con sumo trabajo pudo vencer el nerviosismo para poder contestar de la forma más adecuada)

Luego de varios minutos de presión y de intentos inútiles por parte de Naruto le haga decir la verdad, el trató con todo y darle en varios ángulos por donde más le duele, pero todavía el chico no cedía

Chico:-Yo no fuiiii

Padre:-Hijo

Chico:-Papa

Padre:-Porque lo hiciste ?(expresando estas palabras con un sentimiento de tristeza latente comenzando a mostrar unas lagrimas), era tu hermanito el que te admiraba y estaba detrás de ti siguiendote

Al escuchar esto el chico ya no aguantó más y empezó a soltar el llanto, confesando la verdad

Chico:-Discúlpame es que, no lo resistí más, el les dijo a todos mis amigos que…..que mojaba la cama…no sabes la vergüenza que me hizo pasar

Recargándose sobre la mesa se cubre la cabeza con sus brazos, mientras empieza a llorar más fuerte

Mientras Naruto al escuchar eso se le hizo un vacio en el pecho, era cruel la forma que mato a el chico a su hermanito en realidad era ridículo, y en especial porque eso se pudo haber arreglado si hablaran las cosas y se daban el perdón, pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas, así que solo se limitó a decir esto

Naruto:-Keitaro Yamasaki (es el nombre del chico) se te pondrán los cargos de asesinato en 2º orden, tienes derecho a un abogado, y a una llamada, debido a la gravedad del crimen no saldrás bajo fianza, y además por ser menor de edad serás recluido en el tutelar de menores (Así Naruto con las esposas que portaba se las coloca en las manos del chico, mientras Anko entraba al cuarto, encargándose de lo demás, y Naruto, solo salió del cuarto pasando por el pasillo y sentándose en uno de los asientos se tapo los ojos y de repente empezó a soltar unas lagrimas de tristeza y de desilusión) [Mierda, porque tuvo que ser así , porque es tan cruel la vida]

Estuvo así durante un rato lamentándose hasta que alguien se acerca y ..

Jiraiya:-Que tienes chico?

Naruto:-nada malo me pasa

Oyes si te refieres a lo que sucedió tu caso ya sé todo lo que pasó, no tienes por qué sentirte así, hay veces que para llegar a la verdad a veces te llega a incomodar, es tu trabajo, nadie tuvo la culpa

Naruto:-Pero uno es capaz de hacer eso…digo a matar a su familia por cualquier motivo?

Jiraiya:-Hay veces que la gente hace cosas sin pensar, y es por eso que salen consecuencias tan trágicas chico, solo la forma para que uno no llegue a hacer eso es…..

Naruto:-Como (preguntando con tanta ansiedad)

Jiraiya:-Madurando

--Fin Segundo Flashback--

Luego de eso me calmó un poco, y luego me cargó con los otros dos casos, y vaya que no tiene piedad este viejo, solo por preguntarle lo que paso con el caso de hace cuatro días (el del cuerpo desangrado) inmediatamente me asigna otro caso , y luego de este me pone otro, la verdad ya me estoy cansando (en eso se recuesta en una de las bancas del edificio), descansaré un poco para reponerme, antes de que otra vez el erosenin se le ocurra otra locura y me haga a trabajar de nuevo

Así Naruto empieza a cerrar sus ojos, recostándose con cuidado debido al collarín, aunque el dolor se ha bajado poco a poco tenía que evitar lastimarse de nuevo y así empezando a dormir recordando un momento de su niñez

Era un orfanato, ahí se encontraba un rubio hiperactivo, asiendo sus travesuras de siempre, que van desde pintar las paredes de los pasillos con crayones, a poner el desorden en los cuartos (a veces se preguntan cómo diablos termino una vaca en la tina del baño), luego armo una guerra campal de comida en el almuerzo, hasta salirse del orfanato sin que nadie se dé cuenta, pero a pesar de todo eso, era un chico muy alegre, los demás chicos del orfanato lo reconocían como un líder y un amigo, pero en el lado de las cuidadoras lo veían como un malcriado, pero que se quejaban él tenía más cualidades que defectos, por eso el se ganó el afecto de ellas, en especial de la directora del lugar, hay veces que el rubio se ganaba la ternura de ellas ya que el siempre cuidaba a todos los niños del orfanato, se preocupaba que ellos coman primero y luego después el, arreglaba las diferencias y las pequeñas peleas entre los niños, bromeaba con ellos, el era un reflejo de un hermano.

Una noche la lluvia caía afuera del orfanato, hasta que de repente entra al orfanato un hombre de pelo blanco vistiendo de traje, el llevaba consigo una chica de pelo rubio, unos ojos de color violeta como las flores que portan aquel nombre, llevaba un vestido de color rojo anaranjado, en su mano izquierda portaba un peluche de un zorro de nueve colas, por la forma seria del hombre lo noto la directora, así quela directora entra si oficina junto con el hombre, ya dentro de la oficina empiezan a hablar

Jiraiya:-Buenas noches Haruna (el nombre de la directora)

Haruna:-Bien Jiraiya, dime que es lo que se te ofrece

Jiraiya:-Que puedes cuidar a ella de favor??

(Ella sentada en su silla cambia esa apariencia seria que el hombre la había puesto) Claro que si, cual es el problema, ya sabes que aquí todos los chicos son recibidos (mientras sonríe)…pero que es lo que sucedió para que quedará sola?

Jiraiya:-Bueno para ser verdad, sus padres y su hermana mayor fueron asesinados por un asesino serial

Esto dejó sorprendida a la directora del lugar, solo se limito a decir

Haruna:-Pero a quien se le ocurre a desgraciarle así la vida

Jiraiya:-Yo igual me he pasado esa pregunta varias veces, pero lo que no me explico es porque existe gente así, matar por placer y satisfacer sus deseos, esa gente tiene que estar muerta

Haruna:-Bueno (mientras abre uno de los cajones de su escritorio)…cual es el nombre de la pequeña

Jiraiya:-Es Shion, Shion Riko

Haruna:-Ok!, solo tengo que llenar los documentos y hacer arreglos, y listo

Por otro lado en lo que ambos adultos estaban con el papeleo, un rubio se había escurrido de la vigilancia de las cuidadoras para dirigirse a la cocina y abrir el cajón donde estaban los dulces, para todos los que estaban en el orfanato….después de lograr su objetivo y cargando en sus bolsas de su pijama se dispone a regresar al cuarto, pero sorpresa, las cuidadoras se dieron cuenta que el niño no estaba en el cuarto, así que dispusieron a buscarlo, para evitarse que se escapara de nuevo (esa vez lo hizo para comprar helado en la tienda que estaba a 2 cuadras del orfanato, de no ser que Jiraiya estaba ahí, las cosas hubieran empeorado), al darse cuenta Naruto, solo cambió de dirección, llegando a la sala de espera, donde ahí estaba ella, sentada, mientras sollozaba y abrazaba a su peluche de zorro

Naruto:-[una niña, acaso va a ser una nueva] (ni lento ni perezoso se dirige hacia la pequeña y luego de estar lo suficiente cerca le habla) Hola!

La chica subió la mirada hacia el chico, lo miro por unos segundos, bajo su mirada abrazando su peluche, Naruto en cambio hizo un gesto de molestia al ser ignorado así, entonces se le ocurrió algo

Naruto:-Oye, no estás sola, estas aquí conmigo, no te espantes, mira toma (el mete la mano en una de sus bolsas y saca una paleta)

Ella al ver ese gesto de solidaridad, tomo la paleta y se dispuso a contestar

Shion:-Gracias

Naruto:-De que, oyes mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, cual es el tuyo (mientras le muestra una sonrisa que lo distingue de los demás)

Shion:-Mi nombre es Shion Riko

Naruto:-Shion-chan, vaya que nombre tan lindo

Shion:-Gracias (mientras en sus mejillas se coloreaba un rubor al escuchar lo que le dijo Naruto)

De pronto se empieza a abrir la puerta de la oficina saliendo primero el señor con traje, para luego salir la directora del orfanato

Mira nada más quien está afuera de su dormitorio y con qué tratando de acortejar a una chica eh joven delincuente (contestando de forma alegre para evitar que la tensión dentro del cuarto no se propague en la sala)

Erosenin cuanto tiempo sin verlo, mira ya hice una amiga (mientras toma de la mano a Shion, quien solo ella al escuchar eso, y al ver como la tomo Naruto se puso roja)

Y que haces aquí Naruto, no se supone que deberías estar dormido

Ehm es que estaba….a si tenía que ir al baño y cuando regresé vi que ella estaba aquí en la sala de espera, y la quise conocer

Aja si el baño estaba al frente de tu dormitorio, y además que haces con las bolsas llenas de dulces

Aaaah, ya me atraparon, bueno es que quise traer los dulces para repartirlos con los chicos, la verdad yo tuve que estar castigado, porque fui el que metió los gatos hace rato

Mmmm bueno te perdono, solo por que aceptaste la verdad, y quisiste poner tu parte, pero no crees que es noche para que coman dulces, y además están dormidos

Hmp

Shion se divertía entre la platica del rubio y de la directora, y alguna parte de ella se estaba divirtiéndose en esa escena de Naruto que quería buscar pretexto para llevarse esos dulces

Jiraiya:-Bueno, pues me tengo que retirar, tengo cosas que hacer, asi que les encargo a ella

Adiós Jiraiya

Hasta luego erosenin

No me llames así!!!!

Luego que se salió el viejo pervert….digo Jiraiya se pudo distinguir que afuera dejo de llover, reflejando un claro que se veía hermoso, entre tanto dentro del orfanato la directora le quitaba los dulces a Naruto, después de eso se llevo a ambos niños al dormitorio del chico, como no había espacio para que pueda dormir Shion, Naruto ofreció su cama, en lo que de manera inmediata ella lo rechazó, pero entonces para no hubiera diferencias esta noche dormirían ambos en la cama cosa que luego sería costumbre, al dia siguiente ella se presento ante todos los niños del orfanato

Shion:-Hola que tal mi nombre es Shion Riko, es un gusto conocer a todos y ojala nos hagamos amigos (presentándose de una forma apenada, los chicos la miraban atentos, mientras que las niñas hacían comentarios de cómo se veía ella)

Chico1:-Y bueno a todo esto tienes apellido igual que Naruto-chan, entonces y tu familia?

Al escuchar esto, quedo helada, ahí parada, esas palabras eran flechas que atravesaban a su corazón, que pasaba por un momento quería olvidar, al notar Naruto se acordó lo que le dijo la noche antes de dormirse

--Flashback—

Naruto:-Buenas noches Shion

Luego de decir eso empezó a dormirse, pero 10 minutos después el rubio no pudo dormir, porque ella estaba sollozando, mientras el cuerpo de ella empezaba a temblar, al notar eso el le pregunta

Naruto:-Que te pasa? Tienes miedo?

Shion:- (asintiendo con su cabeza la pregunta) Tengo miedo de que el venga a matarme

Al escuchar esa repuesta ella empezó a llorar mas desconsolada, Naruto solo se le ocurrió abrazarla estando ellos dos juntos, el solo beso la frente de ella y le contestó

No te preocupes, aquí estoy, para protegerte, lo juro, nadie más te va a ser daño, no sin antes vérselas conmigo diciendo esto de manera segura, haciendo tranquilizar a la niña contestando )

Shion:-Gracias

De esta manera ella pudo conciliar el sueño

--Fin Flashback—

Naruto se para al lado de ella la toma de la mano y contesta

Naruto:-Que dijimos con hacer esas preguntas eeh?

Chico:-Lo siento

Naruto:-Y que no se repita (asi calma las aguas de tensión que se estaban originando, mientras una chica le pregunta)

Chica:-Oyes Naruto, no crees que es suficiente de agarrarle la mano de Shion-chan??

Al notar esto Naruto y Shion se soltaron inmediatamente y ruborizándose un poco solo los chicos se empiezan a divertir de aquella escena mientras recitaban esto

Niños:-Naruto y Shion se aman, son novios se besan en el cachete

Al escuchar eso puso a Shion mas roja de lo normal, mientras que naruto les contesta

Naruto:-Buen, como todos siguen así me temo que no tendrán una paleta que conseguí ayer

De pronto todos se callaron a lo que naruto empieza a reir y dice

Naruto:-Música para mis oídos jaja jaja

Después de que Shion llegara, Naruto se volvió más afectivo hacia ella, la apoyaba, la protegía y prestaba su hombro para que ella descargara esa tristeza y el miedo que tenía a partir de aquel dia que ese maldito hombre le arruinó la vida de ella, Shion antes era una chica alegre tranquila, segura de si misma , con una familia que la quería, una hermana mayor a seguirla, la admiraba, era como su figura que la alentaba, su madre, mas que ser una madre, es más bien como una amiga intima para ella le ayudaba, aconsejaba y decía todo lo que una señorita debe ser y comportase, era bastante afectiva y muy maternal, mientras que su padre, el era el hombre de la casa y el único para su fortuna, aunque esperaba que Shion fuese un varón no salió de lo esperado, pero que puede decir, tal vez no le dieron un varoncito, pero la vida decidió darle una niña hermosa y rubia como su madre, heredando esos ojos que reflejaban gentileza, inocencia y fragilidad de parte de el, volviéndolo el hombre más feliz de mundo, Al contar esas anécdotas Shion a Naruto, el le expresaba la envidia que le tenía, ya que ella tuvo una familia que la quiso, mientras el tuvo que forjar su propia familia teniendo a los niños como hermanos menores, y el siendo el mayor, a las cuidadoras se reflejaban como las tías que le regañaban y cuidaban, mientras a la directora Haruna la consideraba como una madre, eso sin olvidar a Jiraiya, que una vez cada 15 días venía a visitar el orfanato, eso el lo ha tenido que hacer su familia, ya que fue dejado en ese orfanato recién nacido, sin saber quien fue su familia

2 meses después Naruto y Shion eran bastante unidos, no iban el uno, sin el otro, tenían sus secretos, y se cuidaban mutuamente, principalmente el a ella, y en especial el le influenciaba a ella a cometer travesuras más locas que cuando Naruto estaba solo (un ejemplo ahora es que como termino un auto volteado en la azotea, o cuando mancharon a todos con tinta indeleble, para aparentar en tener viruela, o el trafico de café cargado, etc, etc), un dia, durante la noche ambos niños estaban arriba de la azotea, viendo las estrellas en un silencio entre los dos que no era tenso, pero tampoco cómodo, así que Naruto decidió romper eso con lo siguiente

Naruto:- Sabes algo Shion, cuando tenga edad para continuar estudiando (aquí en el orfanato, todos toman clase básica, hasta que cumplan los 15 años, de ahí deciden en seguir con sus estudios en la escuela media para que tenga argumento) y crear un orfanato igual que mamá (refiriéndose a Haruna)

Shion:-Esa es una buena idea, pero contigo al mando no creo que dure

Naruto:-Si verd…..oye!!!

Shion:-jajaja era broma

Naruto:-Es lo que dices….oyes Shion, ya que te conté lo que quiero hacer, diem que harás tu??

Shion:-Yo mmmm…pues deseo ser UNA DETECTIVE (parándose del techo y gritando eso a los 4 vientos), Y SERÉ LA MEJOR DE TODOS

Naruto:-Ehm Shion pero para que ¿??

Shion:-Y todavía lo preguntas, pues la verdad no quiero que nadie pase lo que me paso (mientras en su cara dibujaba una cara de tristeza), quiero evitar que esto ocurra de nuevo

Naruto:-Oyes que ambición tan buena tienes!!!

Shion:-No es cierto

Naruto:-No si lo es, es más conociéndote lo inteligente que eres puedes llegar a ser la mejor

Shion:-Gracias (Mientras en sus mejillas se coloraban un poco rojas por el rubor de lo que el le dijo)

En eso de repente ambas miradas se cruzaron viéndose los ojos de uno y del otro, asi que naruto que estaba acostado en el techo también se levanta quedando de frente, mientras el se quedaba hechizado en esos ojos violetas que se mezclaban con la oscura noche y dejaban ver un brillo especial que le era para el algo que no podía describir con palabras, mientras ella estaba hipnotizada en esos zafiros azules que mostraban la inocencia del chico y revelaba una faceta en Naruto que esta vez era extraña, pero se sentía bien, poco a poco fueron acercándose, ya se sentía la respiraciones, algo agitadas, pero muy delicadas, y de repente juntaron sus labios en un simple beso, que fue breve, pero fue el momento mágico entre los dos que comenzaban a experimentar algo que para ellos era desconocido, luego del beso ambos, completamente ruborizados se quedaron viendo a los ojos, y Naruto le dijo

Naruto:-Esto es una promesa que pactaremos y es en llegar a nuestras metas te gusta eso??

Shion:-Me encanta

Así Naruto le beso la frente de ella, y ella solo abrazo al chico, sin saber que era el primer y última expresión afectuosa que se dieron ellos dos, inmediatamente bajaron de la azotea y se metieron al orfanato, para luego dormirse juntos, abrazados el uno del otro

A la mañana siguiente fue todo normal, era mediodía cuando todo estaba aburrido, así que para matar el tiempo Naruto propuso jugar a las escondidas y todos aceptando, y al desafortunado que le toco contar fue a Shion, quien ella indignada tuvo que hacer el conteo, así mientras todos se disponían a esconderse, Naruto siendo astuto, escogió un buen lugar para ocultarse

Naruto:-[Que buen lugar para esconderme, nadie me encontrará aquí] (y como era de esperarse a quien se le ocurriría buscar a Naruto dentro de la ventilación del almacén) aquí nadie me encontrara

Así paso 10 minutos y nadie lo encontraba, pasaron 20 minutos, y nada, así que aburrido, y por pereza, se quedo dormido ahí, pasó el tiempo, mientras nuestro rubio al despertar, se dio cuenta que todo estaba apagado (antes de que se quedara dormido Naruto las luces del almacén estaban encendidas) y mientras Naruto se rascaba los ojos de la siesta que pasó

Salía de su escondite y se dirigía a las escaleras, para salir del almacén, al llegar arriba, hubo algo que lo hizo preocupar, y era que había ropa rasgada en un de los pasillos, y unas manchas de sangre, así que por propia voluntad siguió este rastro de sangre llegando uno de los cuartos y vio algo que nunca jamás olvidará

Naruto:-NOOOOOOOOO!!!!! (gritando de forma desesperada, imprimiendo algo de susto, vio el cuerpo de uno de sus hermanos, para ser exactos el más chico de todos los niños del orfanato, recién apenas cumplió los tres años), Jim..Jim por favor despierta, (así le decían de cariño al pobre niño que estaba inerte y ensangrentado bocabajo en el suelo)

De forma rápida, pidió ayuda pero para su desgracia, veía que cada uno que conocía estaba asesinado de una forma brutal, lo que asustado llego a la oficina de la directora, mientras abría la puerta, el pobre Naruto nunca pensó n lo que se iba a topar al ver esa escena…)

Mamá….mamá estas ahí??

Mientras abría lentamente la puerta, al parecer estaba ella sentada en su silla dándole la espalda al rubio, así entonces él se decidió en acercarse, y al momento de voltear la silla se quedo impactado al verla, sentada, con cuchilladas en el cuerpo, pero la más sangrienta de todas era la que tenía el cuello que se desangraba por completo, a lo que Naruto reaccionó con un desgarrador grito quedando impactado y perdiendo la cordura que le quedaba

Naruto:-GAAAAAAAAAH!!!!

Eso no bastaba, después le llego a la mente a Shion quien el esperanzado y rogando que estuviera bien, emprendiendo la búsqueda de ella, a lo que el único lugar que no había explorado era su dormitorio, corriendo desesperadamente llego a su dormitorio, y azotando la puerta, no dio crédito a lo que veía y eso era la mecha que encendía la bomba, donde le mercaría por siempre a tomar una decisión…y lo que reaccionó de esta forma

Naruto:-No porque…. porque…. porque estoy solo??

Ella estaba recostada bocarriba de su cama, desnuda, y con varias puñaladas en su cuerpo, solo Naruto se acerco, pero vio noto algo, estaba aun con vida, a lo que Naruto iba a pedir ayuda, pero en ese instante el sintió que le agarraron la mano, al voltearse, vio como ella estaba en sus últimas así que Naruto le dijo

Naruto:-No por favor resiste, vuelvo por ayuda

A lo que ella de forma sobrehumana le dijo estás palabras

Shion:-No no vayas coff coff (empieza a toser sangre), no quiero quedarme sola, no ahorita, tu lo prometiste

Naruto:-Pero es que (evitando llorar)

Shion:-No te preocupes solo quédate conmigo es lo que te pido

Naruto:-Shion lo siento (rompiendo enllanto) no te cumplí la promesa soy un fraude un fracasa…

Shion:-No pudo terminar de nuevo esas palabras ya que ella lo impidió con un beso

Shion:-Solo quiero que me prometas que llega a tu meta, solo prométeme eso…por que coff (empieza a escupir más sangre), yo no lo hare, eso es lo que pactaremos (comenzaba a respirar con dificultad)

Naruto:-No te mueras no lo hagas

Shion:-Sabes algo…gracias (diciendo esto último como el ultimo adiós que le da Shion a Naruto, desvaneciéndose entre los brazos del rubio

Naruto:-Shion…..Shion…..Shion despierta….Shion (empieza a soltar lágrimas)

Así Naruto aun esperanzado, salió del orfanato, y al cruzar la calle detuvo al primer auto que encontró, aunque por poco el automovilista atropella a Naruto

Pero qué demonios haces niño

Naruto:-Ayúdame, adentro del orfanato están todos…están….MUERTOS

El automovilista al escuchar eso se mostro escéptico, pensó que era una broma de más gusto, pero al ver como estaba cubierto Naruto en sangre, estacionó su carro, bajo de el y dirigiéndose al orfanato, observó aquella escena horrible en la sala de la entrada, y sin dudarlo llamo de inmediato la policía, de manera inmediata llego todo un operativo completo, entre 20 patrullas, y 10 ambulancias, pero desgraciadamente nadie sobrevivió, salvo Naruto, nadie vio algún sospecho o se dio cuenta de lo que ocurrió, emprendieron a hacer las investigaciones correspondientes, Naruto fue trasladado bajo cuidados en la jefatura, al realizar los peritajes y autopsias correspondientes, todos fueron acuchillados, pero de marea irregular, esto porque los cortes diferían, y si eso no es nada, el cuerpo que sufrió más fue el de Shion, quien ella al ser apuñalada…..fue violada de manera bruta, es lo que mostraban los peritajes hechos, una observación era que todos los cuerpos, excepto el de la niña fueron rematados con un corte profundo en la yugular, esto fue lo que faltaba, volviéndose la noticia de la semana, unos decían que era un asesino serial, otros que fue un grupo de violadores, cada quien daba su versión amarillista, hasta en uno involucraban a Jiraiya, quien la policía, no tardo en sospechar en el, pero el más afectado fue Naruto…Ya han pasado 1 mes de lo que ocurrió eso, Jiraiya estaba a cargo del chico, el no casi no comía, no dormía lo suficiente, y tenía una mirada bastante triste, hasta que un día

Jiraiya:-[Pobre del chico por que justamente tuvo que sufrir así, MALDICIÓN POR QUE NO PUDE ESTAR AHÍ EN ESE MOMENTO!!!!]

Agente1:-Disculpe comandante

Jiraiya:-Que ocurre

Agente1:-El chico quiere hablar con usted

Al escuchar eso se dirigió hasta el cuarto donde estaba el, entrando Naruto estaba recargado en la ventana donde daba vista a los arboles que están fuera del edificio y dirigiéndose a Jiraiya le dice

Naruto:-Quiero ir

Jiraiya:-Ir a donde??

Naruto:-Al orfanato

Jiraiya:-Estás loco? no lo hare, aun no estás recuperado

Naruto:-Por favor Jiraiya déjeme ir tengo que hacer algo

Jiraiya al ver esos ojos llenos de decisión, que antes los vio en otra persona se resignó y se llevó al chico al lugar de la masacre, llegando allá, Naruto baja del auto, y se pasa en frente del área acordonada, mientras Jiraiya observaba alrededor viendo el cambio repentino del vecindario, ya que se veía desocupado, esto debido a lo que sucedió mucho que ocupaban los departamentos los abandonaron por miedo a que eso ocurriera a ellos, el ambiente estaba desolado, mientras el rubio estaba enfrente de la entrada del orfanato pensaba

Naruto:-[Sabes algo yo creo que tienes razón, no eres la única que va a romper la promesa, y sabes por qué?, es porque tomare tu promesa, y hare lo que pueda para evitar esto, gracias… gracias a ti decidiré este camino correcto para mi, esta decisión no va a ser tuya, va a ser nuestra]

Terminando eso Naruto dio media vuelta y regresó al carro, pero esta vez Naruto dejo su estado que estaba durante este mes lo bastante para saber lo bueno y lo majo, lo justo y lo injusto, lo correcto y lo incorrecto, y la decisión que va a sellar su camino, asi que Naruto le dice estas palabras a Jiraiya

Naruto:-Jiraiya-sama, por favor dígame que tengo que hacer para poder ser un agente

Jiraiya quedo impresionado al escuchar eso, y no dudo, ya que al ver otra vez ese brillo en los ojos del rubio se mostraban de nuevo, y así dándose cuenta que Naruto maduro de forma precoz y de una manera bastante cruel, en ese instante Naruto se volvió más inteligente, calculador, y maduro en el momento indicado, volviéndolo en el hombre que se convirtió con esos ideales de pensar actuar y de ver la vida de una forma optimista y con argumentos para protegerla

Así después empieza a despertar nuestro rubio, con unas pequeñas lagrimas de por medio cuando escuchó que alguien le decía

Jiraiya:-Vaya vaya al parecer el novato se despertó

Naruto:-Disculpe, pero tenía sueño, estaba bastante cansado, así que…

Jiraiya:-No te preocupes, sabes que tienes a partir de momento y el día de mañana para descansar y recuperarte

Naruto:-Si señor [por eso adoro a este pervertid…digo sensei]

Naruto emprendió el viaje de regreso a su casa, y cansado llego su departamento, y al accesar a la puerta se dio cuenta que no tenía seguro a sí que pensando -quien diablos entro-, así que desenfunda su pistola de nueva cuenta y al abrir la puerta realiza el chequeo si alguien entro, al percatarse que estaba "limpio el lugar" guarda su pistola, pero al momento de hacer eso escucha esa voz de nuevo

Hinata:-Vaya vaya, así con la defensa baja eres una presa sencilla

Inmediatamente iba a sacar su pistola pero de repente siente como le agarran su brazo derecho, mientras ella con el otro brazo libre le agarra el brazo de Naruto, aplicándole una llave

Hinata:-No creo que lo hagas de nuevo, así que tal te doy mi veredicto para ver si sigues o no en este mundo

Naruto:-Maldita todavía sigues empeñada con eso

De repente es arrojado hacia su cama y al momento de sacar su pistola, ve que la tiene ella

Hinata:-Mira Naruto, por que no mejor te calmas y te digo que hacer contigo, antes de perder mis estribos y te mate sin dudarlo (eso diciéndolo de manera fría, mientras le quitaba el cartucho de la pistola, arrojándola en una parte del cuarto de Naruto)

Naruto:-Tsk

Hinata:-Mucho mejor, es simple, y si contestas esta pregunta morirás (al escuchar eso Naruto quedó helado, solo pudo pasar saliva)…… o prolongarás un tiempo de tu insignificante vida

Naruto:-Cuál es la pregunta?? (diciendo esto de forma seria e inexpresiva, a lo que a Hinata al escuchar esas palabras y ese tono de voz soltó una sonrisa bastante macabra)

Hinata:-Bien entonces dime por qué no me diste el tiro en la cabeza hace tres días

Entonces se inundo un silencio extremo en el cuarto, Naruto sentado en la cama y con la cabeza agachada dijo esto

Naruto:-Porque fue mi decisión (mientras su rostro mostraba una cara sería, pero con una seguridad en los ojos del chico)

Hinata:-Tu decisión??

Naruto:-Es difícil de entender… esa vez cuando te dije….

--Flashback—

Naruto:-Así que me borraras mis recuerdos (contestando eso con algo de nerviosismo)

???:-Lastima pero no sé el hechizo del olvido, y además no estoy interesada de que seas mi sirviente, asi que te mato (sin titubear comienza a apretar el cuello del rubio, con el objetivo de asfixiarlo, pero de repente ve como es encañonada con la pistola que traía Naruto)

Naruto:-adelante, pero antes que lo hagas déjame decirte algo

???:-pero mira quién se atreve a apuntarme con ese juguete, acaso crees que con eso me detendrás, si que tienes agallas chico

Naruto:-Cállate, que mira cómo tratar a los demás por basura eso es lo más bajo que cae la gente, es menos que escoria, no creo que esa palabra es muy corta para ti

???:-Que es lo que estás diciendo si ni siquiera estás en posición para decirme eso

Naruto:-Como no, si ni siquiera te he motivado para que me mate, todo tiene un arreglo, pero no de esta forma, y si tienes que llegar a ese extremo adelante, pero te lo juro que tendrás un plomazo en la cabeza

???:- Idiota (entonces ella con la otra mano que tenia libre se dispone para acabar con el clavándosela al corazón)

Y en menos de un parpadeo se escucharon un disparo y seguido de un sonido de algo perforando

--Fin Flashback—

Naruto:-Todo lo que te dije es verdad eres bastante orgullosa, y lo note…. aunque lo trataste de ocultarlo con esa mirada sería…. no soy un estúpido para notar esos detalles (mientras miraba a los ojos de ella)

Hinata:-Y a que te apoyas en esa teoría

Naruto:-No lo sé puede que sea intuición

Hinata:-Jajajajaja…por favor no me hagas reír

Naruto:-…entonces por qué no me mataste??

La situación se volvió a tensar de manera pesada los dos se miraban fijamente no se pestañeaban hasta que ese silencio que estaba apoderado en la habitación se rompe con una respuesta de ella

Hinata:-Quería ver si no eras capaz de dispararme…pero sabes algo, eres un humano bastante peculiar, puede que me seas útil

Naruto:-Útil??, oye no soy un objeto que puedas manipular a tu disposición

Hinata:-Y si así lo quiero hacer???...acaso tú serás capaz de detenerme?? (de repente activó en sus ojos la línea de sangre que es conocida en el mundo donde ella reside)

Naruto:-Qué diablos me está ocurriendo por qué no me puedo mover?

Hinata:-Simple, estás bajo los efectos del Byakugan

Naruto:-Byakugan?

Hinata:-Es la habilidad que reside en mi familia, tiene varios usos, y este es uno de ellos, puedo paralizar el cuerpo de mi víctima, y hacerla sufrir, es más te puedo matar

Naruto:-Ugh (el estába sintiendo un tremendo dolor en el cuello, a lo que Naruto al no poder moverse, está siendo torturado), para….para (esta vez Naruto pide suplicas, pero no es para que perdone su vida, si no era por el dolor, esta vez tenía miedo, pero era por los efectos de esta técnica)

Hinata:-Así que por fin pides piedad eh??, donde están esas agallas…..oyes que es esto? (su mirada se dirige hacia un objeto que está arriba de la cabecera de la cama del rubio, a lo que ella se dirige hacia el)…mira que tierno un peluche(ella tenía en sus manos el muñeco que le perteneció a Shion, a lo que Naruto al escuchar eso le dice se enfureció gritándole)

Naruto:-DEJA ESO!!!

Hinata al escuchar eso, se dio cuenta que tenía en sus manos un objeto preciado, así que ella actuó de forma cruel que la identifica, haciendo más excitante el juego que ella había empezado

Hinata:-Así que es muy preciado he?... a ver que tal si le hago esto (mientras su mano izquierda tenía al peluche, con la derecha empieza a desgarra la barriga del pobre muñeco, solo Naruto al empezar a escuchar esos sonidos desesperado le dijo)

Naruto:-NOOO…PARA!!!

Hinata hizo caso omiso a lo que le dijo el rubio solo gozaba escuchar esos grito desesperados del rubio pidiéndole que dejara de hacer esto, así que de una forma descarada se empieza a burlarse del rubio

Hinata:-Pobre chico por que está sufriendo por una cosa insignificante, que acaso le perteneció a una noviecita tuya?? o es un regalo de mamit….

No termino de decir esa palabra, cuando sintió que la tomaron por los hombros poniéndola en contra de la pared, era Naruto quien la colocaba en la pared, ella no cabía en la impresión de lo que acaba de suceder, un humano? Se pudo liberar de ese poder, es cierto que esa técnica es imposible salirse de ella, pero lo que tampoco era imposible era ver esos ojos de él, expresaban verdadera furia pura, ella en verdad no sabía la historia de lo que sucedió, mientras el rubio solo le dijo estas palabras

Naruto:-Esta vez no te lo perdono, podre dejar que hagas lo quieras, pero nunca te metas con esto, le perteneció a una persona especial (esto lo dijo con tristeza, mientras unas lagrimas empezaban a emerger de los ojos azules del rubio, recorriendo en sus mejilla, solo Hinata al oír esas palabras y al ver ese sentimiento de Naruto activó de nuevo el Byakugan y…)

[Pero qué demonios se le ocurre, por que…](Al adentrarse en la mente del chico, supo que es lo que ocurrió con el, quien creció en un orfanato, sin padres a quien le mostrara su afecto y ni a nadie que se preocupe por el, salvo Haruna y las otras cuidadoras a quien Naruto las tomo como su familia, a los chicos a quienes los consideraba como sus hermanitos, y la llegada de Shion luego se entera que es lo que ocurrió en aquel día trágico, ahora Hinata al enterarse esa parte triste solo cambio su expresión en su cara de una a emparentar el dolor de Naruto, en realidad ella había visto personas sufrir, pero nunca vio que alguien cargara esos recuerdo de la infancia, en realidad ella estaba con un chico que estaba sufriendo, así que ella le dice estas palabras)

Hinata:-Creo que esta vez me pasé, así que quiero pedirte una disculpa (mientras su mirada seria, veía en esos ojos del chico, quien el todavía estaba sumergido en la ira que ella le ocasionó)

Naruto:-Pero qué demonios dices eh, acaso no sabes lo que acabas de hacer??

Hinata:-Si… y ya sé que es lo que te pasó hace diez años, mientras bajaba su mirada

Inmediatamente Naruto ya no evito más y rompió el llanto soltando a la chica, se arrodillo e frente de ella, ella al ver esto no se pudo culpar a sí misma en lo que ella había hecho, a pesar de que es cruel y no tiene compasión en nadie, no es tanto ella pensaba que los humanos eran irrazonables, que no les importaban nada y solo se preocupaban en ello mismos, pero al ver al rubio así y lo que le había sucedido le hizo cambiar ese sentido se sentía culpable, pero a la vez ella se acordó en lo que ellos le habían hecho, así que ella tomo una decisión, que para el futuro cambiaría a ambos

Hinata:-Naruto Uzumaki eh tomado mi decisión, y al principio pensaba matarte, pero ahora aunque sabes lo que soy no lo haré, pero a cambio me vas a servirme así que estate al pendiente

Así ella toma el muñeco que había destrozado, y se lo lleva con ella, se dirige a la puerta la abre y le dice estás últimas palabras

Hinata:-Ah otra cosa… será mejor que te prepares porque la vida de un sirviente no es tan feliz que digamos eh

Marchándose, el rubio que se había calmado escucho las palabras volteo hacia la puerta, pero ella se había desaparecido, el ahora solo en su departamento golpeo el piso con sus dos puños en muestra de impotencia de lo que sucedió impotente por no evitar que ella hiciera este acto imperdonable

**TEMA DE CIERRE**

**--LOST AND FOUND=SENSES FAIL--**


	4. Episodio 3 Conociendo verdades

Les debo unadisculpa por no subir este episodio.... pero la hueva es tremenda....pero bueno me aseguraré subir lo más posible los episodios que me faltan...asi que lean dejen sus comentarios, amenazas pestes, etc

**TEMA DE APERTURA "STILL SEARCHING=SENSES FAIL"**

Episodio 3 Conociendo verdades y desgracias

No todo tiene conclusiones alegres

Era una mañana distinta a las demás, Naruto acostado en su cama se levanta, siendo aun las 7 de la mañana y teniendo ese día libre ya no pudo conciliar el sueño, todavía se sentía fatal de lo que ocurrió en la noche así que para tratar de olvidar eso, aunque lo tenía muy marcado en su cabeza, se puso a ver la televisión, empezó a cambiar de canales de la televisión no era de menos no había nada interesante, solo los comerciales, películas aburridas, sin nada que ver apagó el aparato, así que en el closet, lo abrió y busco ropa que ponerse y salir de ahí lo más pronto posible escogiendo un pantalón de mezclilla, tomo una camisa tipo polo de color azul oscuro, saco una gabardina negra colocando esta ropa para portarla y se fue al baño a tomarse una ducha que ya le urgía, después de diez minutos salió con solo una toalla amarrada en la cintura, se peinó y se vistió, y se calzó unos zapatos oscuros, además que se unto la pomada para aliviar el dolor de su cuello, se colocó su collarín, ingirió las pastillas calmantes, tomo las llaves de su auto y se retiró de su departamento, en realidad se sentía fatal, aun no le quedaba de otra que tratar de despejar sus recuerdos ese día ya no era el Naruto que todos conocen si no era distinto, como si algo de él se hubiera desparecido, y no era de menos, el zorro de peluche que portaba Shion era especial, en ese objeto le tenía gran afecto por que era el único recuerdo de ella quien le dio su primer beso aquel beso inocente y especial que Naruto lo tenía marcado como un tatuaje, así sumergido en sus pensamientos llegando al estacionamiento, aborda al auto echándolo a andar se dirige a un rumbo desconocido por el mismo mientras en sus pensamientos…

Naruto:-[Diablos que es lo que me pasa por que me siento así porque ella hizo esto, no se lo perdonaré jamás en mi vida lo haré]

De pronto empieza a sonar un sonido dentro del carro, era el celular del chico que lo dejó ahí, al percatarse eso Naruto solo estacionó el carro para ver quién era y al contestar el teléfono era

Sasuke:-Bueno Naruto

Naruto:-Que pasa que quieres

Sasuke:-Tengo que hablar contigo hoy, es algo urgente

Naruto:-Vale vale, pero en donde nos veremos,

Sasuke:-En la torre de Konoha a las 9:30 te parece??

Naruto:-Vale nos vemos allá

Colgando el teléfono se dirigió inmediatamente hacia el lugar acordado, con el objetivo de encontrarse con su peor amigo, y recordando, ya tiene 4 días que no se ven, desde que el del pelo oscuro se fue a la jefatura, ya no se vieron, debido a lo sucedido en la jefatura, y al duro trabajo que estuvo sometido Naruto así que era la mejor oportunidad para tratar de cambiar la situación en la que estaba Naruto en ese momento, llegando al lugar, estaciona su auto, que para su fortuna había un lugar libre, así que sin dudarlo lo estacionó, eran las 8:34, diablos faltan 56 minutos era lo que él pensaba, así entonces se sentó en una de las bancas que había, se recostó mientras miraba que el día se apoderaba del lugar, solo se dedicó a ver las nubes, ya no quería darle vueltas al asunto y tratar de olvidar todo….pero era imposible

Naruto:-[Demonios, no puedo olvidar eso… no que hago??]

De repente escucho su nombre, al voltear vio que era Sasuke, y al ver la hora, aún era temprano, eran las nueve de la mañana pero el más sorprendido es Sasuke que era imposible ver que Naruto llegaba demasiado temprano a lo que él contesta

Sasuke:-Oyes Naruto estás bien, que haces tan temprano?? (Esto diciéndolo con una forma burlona para empezar el día molestando a Naruto)

Naruto:-Esperándote, pero así se adelanta nuestra conversación (contestando de forma seria)

Sasuke:-Así es que te parece si nos vamos a un café [que es lo que le ocurrió para estar así?]

Naruto:-Por mi está bien (respondiendo esto con una actitud algo hostil, haciendo que el ambiente se ponga un poco tensa)

Sasuke:-Calmado Naruto, no sé qué te sucedió, pero no te desquites con uno

Naruto:-Disculpa, en verdad todavía no estoy de humor

Sasuke:-Que es lo que te ocurrió (Al notar Sasuke que Naruto tenía el collarín puesto)

Naruto:-Me accidente en el carro, y terminé así hasta que pasen tres semanas

Sasuke:-Aparte de eso, que te ocurrió para que andes con esa actitud?

Naruto:-Digamos que una parte de mi fue arrebatada

Sasuke:-Que tratas de decir

Naruto:-Bueno es algo que no te incumbe, así que ve directo al grano y dime que es lo que viniste aquí a hablarme

Esto lo respondió de forma fría, era la primera vez que vio a Naruto así, en verdad algo le ha sucedido para que cambiara su comportamiento, y lo que si s cierto es que cuando a Naruto le sucede algo tiene algún que comportamiento extraño, pero en este caso era mucha la agresividad que mostraba el rubio, por lo que Sasuke le dijo

Sasuke:-Está bien pero antes vayamos al café

Dirigiéndose así al café que estaba al frente de la torre, entraron y ordenaron un desayuno, mientras esperaban su orden Sasuke rompió el silencio que se había generado

Sasuke:-Mira Naruto el hecho que te hable es con lo que sucedió al cuerpo del primer caso

Al escuchar eso, Naruto recordó lo que había sucedido hace cuatro días, donde presencio algo que jamás tuvo que haberlo hecho, a lo que el rubio solo bajo su cabeza, mientras Sasuke seguía con su conversación

Sasuke:-En realidad es extraño, una vez que teníamos la información y los expedientes referentes al cuerpo, desaparece todo, el informe acerca del sujeto, el cuerpo, solo el informe de la autopsia es el que esta pero…. Tiene una versión bastante diferida cuando valoramos el cuerpo

Naruto:-Qué? (mientras alza su mirada impresionado lo que le dijo el pelinegro), pero eso es imposible quién lo habrá hecho?

Sasuke:-No tengo ni la menor idea, pero solo se quién era ese tipo, y las circunstancias en que murió, en este caso solo estábamos al tanto Kakashi, Anko, Ibiki, Yamato, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Sakura y yo. Y esto sucedió luego que….

Flashback

1 hora después de la explosión ocurrida en la sala de autopsias estaba Sasuke, otros 4 investigadores valorando la escena

Sasuke:-Quien diablos se atrevería a levarse el cuerpo??

Investigador1:-Sasuke, ya hemos hicimos todo con respecto al protocolo (el protocolo de inspección de la escena era en registrar el lugar donde ocurrió la explosión, tomando evidencias, y muestras, fotos, y valorando todo el lugar posible)

Sasuke:-Esto no tiene lógica, la explosión ocurrió en este pasillo (el pasillo estaba situado detrás de la sala de autopsias), y no había vigilancia, así que nadie notó nada extraño, pero como es que pudo entrar y salir, sin dejar sospechas?..Aparte de eso es que no hay rastros de explosivos en la pared, solo está un simple casquillo de 18 milímetros percutido, y ya no hay nada, esto no va a ser nada sencillo

Fin Flashback

Sasuke:-Y eso no es nada, luego de entregar ese informe a Jiraiya, me dirigí con Sakura para seguir hablando con ella, pero esto es lo que me había dicho (empezando otro relato)

Segundo Flashback

Sasuke al dirigirse a la oficina de Tsunade, se encuentra a Sakura saliendo desea oficina, así que Sasuke se dirige a su chica

Sasuke:-Ya terminaste tu trabajo? (acompañado con una sonrisa para inspirar confianza a ella)

Sakura:-Si así es, y tú?

Sasuke:-Pues no tan bien que digamos

Sakura:-Por qué?

Sasuke:-No hay nadie que haya atestiguado lo que ocurrió, ni hay bastante evidencia, solo una simple bala, y que la pared explotó sin que haya rastros de explosivos, y lo peor de todo es que nadie se haya percatado o haya notado a alguien sospechoso, esto es mucho más extraño al caso anterior

Sakura:-Extraño?, porque?.... (Algo confundida) no bromees, si con el cuerpo no había nada (esto lo dice con una sonrisa hacia su novio)

Sasuke:-Que es lo que dices, si fue desangrado teniendo dos hendiduras

Sakura:-Querrás decir 26 cuchilladas, cinco de ellas estaban sobre el corazón, una al estomago y las otras tres destrozaron por completo el cuello, pobre sujeto (mientras agachaba la cabeza, como signo de emparentamiento)

Sasuke:-Pero si tú me comentaste hace rato que solo tenía la yugular destrozada, y todo el cuerpo estaba en perfecto estado?

Sakura:-Que dices, son puras tonterías, si Tsunade sama y yo vimos que el cuerpo estaba acuchillado (mientras contestaba extrañada por el comentario que hizo el)

Sasuke:-Además en las fotos del cuerpo no tenía rastros de violencia

Sakura:-Oye Sasuke estás bien? seguro que lo estás confundiendo con otro caso??

Sasuke:-Estoy bien pero es que es imposible que en la mañana me digas una cosa, y después me dices que no fue lo que ocurrió

Sakura:-A que te refieres, si no hablamos en la mañana?, de hecho te iba a buscar para que podamos desayunar

Con esta respuesta era el vaso suficiente para que Sasuke se desesperara así que gritándole por primera vez a Sakura le dice

Sasuke:-Ya deja de decirme mentiras, por qué quieres seguir con esa broma de mal gusto!!!

Al escuchar lo que le dijo su amado, y al ver cómo reaccionó, Sakura se asusto y quedo impresionada en la manera en que fue tratada así que contesta

Sakura:-Yo no te estoy haciendo una broma, y si no me crees consulta con Tsunade el informe del cuerpo para que te saques de tus dudas (contestando de la forma sincera entre sus palabras)

Sasuke:-Tsk [en verdad ella no es capaz de mentirme demonios que le estoy haciendo]…Bueno voy a ver (Diciéndole de la forma más calmada, para tranquilizar a Sakura)…y otra cosa, discúlpame

Entonces al dirigirse a la oficina de Tsunade, y al abrirla, estaba nuestra rubia mayor sentada en su sillón, atendiendo asuntos y realizando el papeleo correspondiente

Sasuke:-Disculpa Tsunade-sama por la interrupción…. me permite ver el informe del cuerpo de la mañana?

Tsunade al ver la mirada de curiosidad y de desconcierto accedió a aquella petición, así entonces Tsunade busca entre los folders apilados, hasta dar con el informe

Tsunade:-Toma chico, aquí lo tienes, para que lo quieres?

Mientras el chico estaba leyendo el documento estaba incrédulo a lo que decía cada palabra de las causas de muerte

Sasuke:- [No puede ser es imposible, hemorragia interna en la corona cardiaca, acumulación de sangre en uno de los pulmones, corte profundo a la tráquea, desgarramiento de la yugular, y perforación del esófago, no es posible]

A simple vista Tsunade notó esa cara que Sasuke reflejaba, llena de escepticismo y de impresión a lo que Tsunade le pregunta

Tsunade:-Algún problema muchacho?

Sasuke:-Eh…no nada, es que es increíble que le hagan hecho esto a el cuerpo, y lo raro de todo era que cuando vimos el cuerpo solo llevaba unas dos hendiduras en su cuello

Al escuchar ese comentario de Sasuke, Tsunade Frunciendo una ceja, cruza los dedos de sus mano, colocándolos sobre su barbilla y recargando sus codos sobre la mesa del escritorio y le contesta a Sasuke

Tsunade:-Creo que estás malinterpretando las cosas, esto lo que estás leyendo era lo que tenía el cuerpo además el único testigo que estuvo en la autopsia es Sakura, y ella vio todo lo que descubrimos, el ancho de cada herida, la profundidad, y con qué tipo de arma fueron causadas

Sasuke solo se limito en contestar

Sasuke:-Esto es un error...y qué hay de Shizune, y los demás oficiales que estaban en la escena del crimen que notaron el cuerpo, y tomaron las fotos, y que hay de las fotos de la autopsia

Tsunade:-Desgraciadamente las fotos de la autopsia se perdieron en la explosión de la autopsia y las fotos que sacaron en la mañana están en el informe en criminología así que eso no es nuestra culpa

Sasuke:-Tsk

Tsunade:-De repente Suena el teléfono de Sasuke, al contestarlo escucha la voz de Jiraiya

Jiraiya:-Bueno chico, necesito de tu presencia en la oficina de operaciones (este lugar están todos los investigadores y agentes realizan la logística y acuden a la información que requieran de las pistas que van hallando, desde domicilios, matriculas, datos personales, y antecedentes penales, etc, esto para realizar los casos de investigación que les van asignando, ahí)

Sasuke:-Ok! (colgando la llamada)…si me permite me retiro (dirigiéndose esas palabras a Tsunade)

Fin Segundo Flashback

Sasuke:-Pero eso no es nada, al llegar con Jiraiya le pregunte….

Tercer Flashback

Sasuke entra a la oficina de operaciones, el lugar estaban todos los agentes atareados en sus labores, aunque todavía se rumoreaban los comentarios de lo que sucedió en la sala de autopsias, pero lo que más le hizo sorprender al Uchiha era…

Investigador1:-es increíble que se pierdan todas las pistas, esto es imposible que esto suceda,

Investigador2:-Si ya no tienen ninguna pista para que puedan seguir con la investigación, se perdió todo, el cuerpo, las pertenencias del sujeto, sus datos personales, el expediente, aunque solo esté el expediente de la autopsia

Investigador3:-Y quienes estaban a cargo de la investigación?

Investigador1:-los nuevos agentes

Investigador3:-No me digas que esos jóvenes?

Investigador1:-Si es cierto, es su primer caso, y se pierde toda la información

Investigador2:-Lastima por ellos

Cuando escuchó esto, Sasuke era imposible que esté ocurriendo esto, ojala fueran rumores, chismes amarillistas, pero la realidad, desgraciadamente era

Sasuke:-Aquí estoy, para que me necesita

Jiraiya:-Bien chico, actualmente tu caso se estancará debido a que perdimos información

Sasuke:-Eeeh?

Jiraiya:-Así es Alguien eliminó todo lo que teníamos avanzado

Sasuke:-Pero que es lo que sucedió?

Jiraiya:-Quien sabe, en el momento de la explosión todo fue un desastre, puede que en ese momento se Perdió todo

Sasuke:-Es ridículo, y Naruto ya lo sabe?

Jiraiya:-Ya

Sasuke:-Y que vas hacer con el

Jiraiya:-Por hoy está fuera de servicio, mañana temprano le asignare su trabajo

Sasuke:-Y yo que hago

Jiraiya:-Toma esto es lo que nos dieron aviso hace diez minutos, alístate, te irás con Yamato y con Kakashi

Sasuke:-Entendido

Fin Tercer Flashback

Sasuke:-y fue todo lo que pasó, luego de ahí me asignó casos hasta hoy en la madrugada que acabé, es como si tratase

Naruto:-De mantenernos ocupados para alejarnos del primer caso?

Sasuke:-Como sabes qué?

Naruto:-Igual me dijo eso Jiraiya, además que igual tu y yo lo que vimos en qué estado iba el cuerpo, es raro que esto haya pasado, como si tratarán de hacer borrar lo sucedido en la vida

Sasuke:-Esto no tiene sentido, porque nos ocultan esto

Naruto:-Creo saber porque, pero aun tengo cosas que verificar

Sasuke:-Y que es lo que tienes

Naruto:-Será mejor que ni te enteres

Sasuke al escuchar eso vio como la mirada de Naruto bajó de nuevo mientras apretaba la taza de café que estaba tomando, así Sasuke le pregunta

Sasuke:-estás bien?

Naruto:-Si no te preocupes por mí no es nada grave

Sasuke:-ok!

Naruto:-Solo una cosa, dijiste que sabes quién era el tipo y su nombre, me lo puedes dar?

Sasuke:-A si es Alexander Walker era inglés, tenía unos 26 años, y una cosa peculiar es que era muy devoto a la religión

Naruto:-Ok eso será suficiente (mientras toma una servilleta de la mesa, saca una pluma de su pantalón y empieza a escribir lo que le comentó Sasuke)

Sasuke:-por que la información?

Naruto:-Tengo contactos, a ver si ellos saben algo de el

Ahora Sasuke frunciendo el seño y mirándolo escépticamente le dice

Sasuke:-Vale lo que tú digas pero crees poder tener algo?

Naruto:-No estoy seguro, pero lo intentaré (mientras se para)

Naruto:-Es mejor que me valla para aprovechar el día, a ver qué obtengo

Sasuke:-Ok!

Naruto:-Te veo mañana, Otra cosa será mejor que vayas a ver a Sakura

Sasuke:-Eeeeeh? (levantadose de su lugar)

Naruto:-Adiós (Mientras se quitaba su gabardina agarrándola por el cuello, mientras se la colocaba en su hombro, saliéndose del local)

Sasuke:-Vaya este Naruto si que a veces sorprende

Mientras acababa su café llega una persona

Camarera:-Disculpe joven su cuenta

Al escuchar Sasuke escupió el café, dándose cuenta que Naruto ni siquiera le dio para amenizar la cuenta del desayuno

Sasuke:-Maldito, me las va a pagar cuando lo vea (y como no las va pagar si Sasuke pago por dos desayunos)

Mientras en otro lado Naruto se dirige a su auto bastante intrigado en lo que le dijo su compañero

Naruto:-[creo que esta vez podré aclarar unas dudas con ella, y ver si sabe algo] (mientras en su rostro dibujaba una sonrisa)

Entonces Naruto emprende su regreso al departamento, pero lo que se preguntaba era que como diablos se encontraría con ella, si solo apenas se sabe su nombre y su apellido, solo lo único que sabía es que ella viene a su antojo, pero lo que le intrigaba es porque ella sabe donde vive, pero inmediatamente se acordó que ella tiene la habilidad de leer la mente, así que esa duda fue resuelta, pero demonios, si ella sabe eso, puede también tener acceso a sus pensamientos, y a sus recuerdos?, al hacerse esa pregunta y el pensar en las alternativas posibles, se ocurrió una idea así que cambió el rumbo de su casa y se dirigió a un centro con un propósito, y era

…..En el centro comercial 30 minutos después de estar buscando y regateando precios lo consiguió

Naruto:- A ver si con eso puede leer mi mente (mientras llevaba una bolsita con una caja en el interior de la bolsa)

Así Naruto se fue directo a su hogar, y a esperar si de pura suerte llegue esa noche, a pesar de todo lo que ella le hizo aun la detestaba, pero esta vez le sería útil, para ver lo que en verdad ocurrió y si ella tuvo algo que ver con lo ocurrido hace 4 días, llegando al departamento, inmediatamente se dirigió a su cuarto, y al abrir la puerta, no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, es imposible, el muñeco que era el único recuerdo de Shion estaba en la cabecera, pero aún más fue su impresión de que estaba como antes, no estaba destrozado y vio que ella (o sea Hinata) estaba parada, recargada en la pared a lo que el rubio le contesta

Naruto:- Que haces aquí? (actuando de manera dura y seria ante la chica, mientras sacaba de la bolsa de le tienda comercial unas gafas oscuras, y se las coloca)

Hinata:-Solamente vine a reparar el daño que hice (mientras ella mostraba una pequeña sonrisa maléfica que lea identificaba)

Naruto:- Si eso era todo a lo que has venido (a pesar de escuchar esa respuesta no iba a cantar victoria rápidamente, lo poco que conocía de ella es que no tiene compasión y piedad, por lo que tiene que tomar sus precauciones posibles)...ya te puedes largar

Hinata:-Tranquilo chico, no te apresures tan rápido, no he venido aquí para matarte o a jugar contigo (mientras se paraba, y se acercaba al chico)…vine porque te necesito (de un rápido movimiento ella se puso enfrente del mientras se ponía seria (imagínense en una distancia de 5 metros y en menos de un parpadeo Hinata estaba en frente del rubio))

Naruto:- Creo que no te será sencillo si quieres que te acompañe

Hinata:-Ah con que por las malas quieres, entonces le hare la petición a chico (en un instante cierra sus ojos para luego activar de nuevo la línea sucesoria)…Byakugan!!!

Esta vez Naruto no experimento parálisis, y ni siquiera algún efecto negativo, eso según él pensaba, hasta que de pronto

Hinata:-Al parecer sabes de los asesinatos que ocurrió hace 18 años

Naruto:- Que?... es imposible cómo pudiste ver eso aun con los lentes (Impresionado de lo que había hecho la vampiresa)

Hinata:-Al escuchar eso, ella empezó a reírse, contentándole

Hinata:-Como serás ingenuo, al Byakugan puede ver a través de todo, tú crees que con unas simples gafas impedirán que vea tus pensamientos?

Naruto:- Tsk

Hinata:-Bueno además aceptare a las preguntas que pensabas hacerme

Naruto:- Queee?

Hinata:-O es que ya no quieres hacerlas?

Naruto:- Vale ya entendí pero porque accedes tan fácilmente?

Hinata:-Porque así me tendrás que ayudar, tú dices aceptas o no?

Naruto agachando la cabeza mientras cierra sus ojos con fuerza y quedándose así durante unos minutos, alza su mirada y contestándole

Naruto:- Acepto

Hinata:-Perfecto, que comience el interrogatorio

Naruto:- La primera pregunta, Eres un...

Hinata:-Si lo soy un vampiro de la nobleza (mientras su tono de voz expresaba de manera altanera y orgullosa)

Naruto:- [Orgullosa]

Hinata:-Escuche eso

Naruto:- Gulp (tragando saliva)...Bien la siguiente si eres tu un vampiro entonces tu bebes la

Hinata:-Por favor no tú crees que yo chupe la sangre de ustedes, esa pútrida sangre me asquea solo consumo sangre de animales?

Naruto:- Entonces no tuviste que ver lo que sucedió hace cuatro días

Hinata:-Pues indirectamente sí, ya que mi trabajo es el de exterminar

Naruto:- Exterminar?

Hinata:-Si a los vampiros

Naruto:- A los de tu especie?

Hinata:-No más bien los de rangos inferiores a la D

Naruto:- Rango D?

Hinata:-Mira ahí te va la explicación nosotros los vampiros, a pesar de que somos bastantes no todos somos iguales, eso por que

Naruto:- Están ordenados jerárquicamente (contestando de manera deductiva)

Hinata:-Bingo, eres muy deductivo chico...Bueno a lo que seguía nosotros estamos jerarquizados en la siguiente forma

-Vampiros rango SSS: ellos son los que tienen el legado de Lilith, o el legado de Caín, quienes fueron los primeros vampiros que surgieron de este mundo, ellos son los más poderosos, tienen el poder absoluto, y con la línea sucesoria más fuerte de todas, aunque no la he visto dicen que es bastante devastador

-Después seguimos nosotros Los vampiros de clase A somos los nobles aunque somos una minoría, nos dividimos en varios clanes, o familias, como la mía que es Hyuuga, cada una tiene su propia línea sucesoria que la distingue de los demás clanes

Luego siguen los de clase B que son vampiros que fungen como siervos y protectores a los vampiros de clase A, no tienen línea sucesoria, pero tienen un control de aura para que puedan ejecutar técnicas

Los de clase C son vampiros simples, que no tienen control en su aura, podría decirse que son vampiros comunes y corrientes

Luego siguen los vampiros de clase D que son el que tu acabas de ver la noche en que nos conocimos, son humanos que se convierten en vampiros, pero el proceso para hacerlo te pide mmmm digamos varios requisitos para poder lograrlo, pero el primordial es que necesitan beber la sangre de un vampiro

Por último el de tipo E que son los humanos que al tratar de liberar o utilizar su aura, generalmente se convierten en criatura sedientas de sangre y que no razonaban, un ejemplo es cuando ese tipo transformó su brazo

Flashback

???1:-Maldita perra ahora veras mi poder (mientras su brazo se transforma en una garra de tres hojas afiladas)

Fin Flashback

Hinata:-Aunque estaba en proceso de volverse a uno de nivel E, si uno llega a transformarse ya no regresa a su forma original, ya no tiene control de sí mismo, volviéndose con el otro nombre que son conocidos como Ghoul

Naruto quedó perplejo al escuchar el relato de ella a lo que el pregunta

Naruto:- Entonces lo que asesinaste es

Hinata:-Si era un Vampiro D en proceso de transformarse en Ghoul, y él fue el que asesinó al sujeto

Naruto:- Y como lo sabes?

Hinata:-Leí su mente, en realidad el mató a bastante gente, según lo hacía para obtener poder y llegar a ser un vampiro SSS, por favor a quien se le habrá ocurrido darle esas ilusiones

Una pregunta más que pasó a los Vampiros nivel SSS

Hinata:-El último de ellos fue dado, o mejor dicho dada por muerta hace 50 años, ella tenía el legado de Lilith, el quién portaba el legado de Caín desapareció hace 58 años, 20 años antes de que naciera

Mmmm ya veo entonces….eeh???(Mientras se paraba de la cama al escuchar lo que le dijo Hinata)…así que tú tienes 38 años?!!!!!

Hinata:-37 años y 10 meses pero a comparación a su efímera y corta vida es algo equivalente a 17 años, cosa que creo que tú no llegaras

Naruto:- Demonios, no me trates así, e molesta, a caso no conoces la palabra humildad?

Hinata:-Si, pero por favor no me digas que todos somos iguales, solo compara ni siquiera sabes lo que es ver todo el daño que ha hecho la humanidad y cada ocurrencia que hacen, ellos mismos están dirigiéndose hacia un precipicio

Naruto:- Hmp…pero no todos somos así, desgraciadamente hay personas de mentes retorcidas, que anhelan el poder el dinero, y no conocen el limite, pero sabes algo?, no por eso todos tienen que ser así (sus ojos mostraban una determinación en las palabras que dijo), además no todos somos perfectos, nadie lo es, ni siquiera tu lo eres

Al decir estás palabras, solo recibió una mirada digamos nada amigable de ella, pero tenía razón, la perfección no existe, y si existiera llevaría solamente a la arrogancia, a la ingenuidad, y al orgullo, cosa que ella reflejaba primordialmente, así que Hinata le dijo

Hinata:-Bien, ahora que sabes lo que pasó ahora es mi turno de decirte para que vas a serme útil

Naruto:- Tsk [demonios se me olvido eso]

Hinata:-Vaya si que eres algo distraído pero bueno (mientas observaba los ojos de Naruto escapaba una expresión que parecería ser una sonrisa)... Bueno, el caso es que me faltan por aniquilar a varios vampiros de rango D en esta ciudad, para ya acabar esto y largarme de este mundo, así que te conviene, me ayudas a terminar el trabajo y serás libre de mí

Naruto:- De veras? (esto lo dijo un poco emocionado)

Hinata:-Si lo juro por mi palabra de vampiro (mientras que su dedo índice hacia con una cruz en su pecho, a la altura de su corazón, quedando esa herida en esa parte de su cuerpo a lo que Naruto responde

Naruto:- Que diablos andas haciendo

Hinata:-Haciendo un juramento, para que veas que no te estoy mintiendo (luego de hacerse esa herida, se cicatriza), hasta que desaparezca esa cicatriz ya no estarás bajo mi yugo (o servicios)

Naruto:-MMM oyes tengo una última pregunta antes que me digas que tengo que hacer

A ver dilo

Bien se supone que ustedes beben sangre, eso significa que es tú único alimentos?

Escuchar esa pregunta del rubio no era lo que esperaba ella, para qué diablos tiene que saber esos detalles? Que es lo que quiere saber, que tal si ya le interesó la idea de él en volverse un vampiro, por que de ser así, inmediatamente cambiaría sus planes y asesinaría al rubio sin compasión por que ella detestaba que los humanos buscarán poder para sí mismos a ellos eran fáciles de corromperse y traerían solo destrucción y acabando con todo lo que se les interponga, eso era lo que detestaba ella de ellos, así que para corroborar eso activo el Byakugan viendo a los ojos azules que estaban presentes y con un tono de voz amenazadora le contesta el rubio

Hinata:-Para que lo quieres saber?

Naruto el sentir esa atmosfera en su habitación se puso un poco nerviosa, articulando la siguiente respuesta

Naruto:-Bueno es que quería saberlo por curiosidad en realidad he leído varias novelas así y solamente vi que consumían solo sangre, por lo que me quede con esa idea, y bueno una vez que está aquí ehm….quiero saber si es cierto?

Hinata al escuchar esa respuesta insegura y nerviosa, no sintió deseos de poder, esa sed que emanan los humanos, más bien sintió inocencia y algo de temor, este chico en verdad si es especial

Hinata:-Vale te lo diré para que solo tengas claro, en verdad nosotros igual consumimos alimentos, esto es para mantener lo que requiere nuestro cuerpo físicamente, pero a la vez podemos beber sangre y eso es para mantener nuestros poderes de vampiro y alentar nuestra vejez podemos nuestra ración es a la equivalente a dos humanos al mes, pero debido a que la mayoría de ustedes están corrompidos, solo nos limitamos a beber la sangre de los animales

Naruto:-Entonces ustedes también matan a los animales para poder…

Hinata:-No….no somos crueles como los vampiros de clase D que beben hasta dejar seca su víctima, con tan solo medio litro de sangre se nos hace suficiente

Naruto:-Y Dijiste que beben sangre para poder mantener sus poderes y su vejez como que poderes manejan

Hinata:-Simple, todos los vampiros tenemos algo que se llama aura (mientras en colocaba al frente su brazo derecho, con la palma de la mano extendida), emanamos esa aura (de inmediato su mano se empieza a cubrir de una energía oscura), y podemos generar un elemento de la naturaleza (ahora comienza a crearse una corriente fría en la mano de la chica), como el agua, viento, tierra agua y el fuego, y si le implementamos más aura, más letales se vuelven los ataques (ahora esa corriente de aire se vuelve más fuerte, expandiéndose por la habitación, y de paso hace unos pequeños cortes de en los muebles dentro de la habitación), además hay varios vampiros que pueden utilizar el aura para crear una gran variedad de ataques, además de que podemos detectar a otros vampiros por su nivel de aura, y lo mejor es que (desapareciendo en frente de Naruto)….podemos teletransportarnos (ahora estaba atrás de Naruto) , y por ultimo nos brinda la fuerza, velocidad, reflejos más rápidos nuestros sentidos se vuelven más agudos y hace que retarde nuestro envejecimiento, ahí es donde interviene la sangre que bebemos, ya que como nosotros podemos convertir el aura que genera cualquier vivo está contenido en la sangre, solo nosotros extraemos esa aura hasta la última gota de energía que tenga

Naruto:-Eso es increíble (estaba bastante sorprendido al escuchar lo que ella le contó) en verdad es sorprendente

Hinata:-No es nada (mientras hacía una pequeña mueca de sonrisa, aunque Naruto no se percatará de eso, algo de él estaba cambiando a ella)

Hinata:-Bueno ya es suficiente de charlas será mejor que nos vayamos de una vez

Naruto:-Ah sí pero antes que nada que es lo que vamos a hacer?

Hinata:-Simple, iremos a un lugar un poco hostil, atraeremos a algunos objetivos y los eliminaremos

Naruto:-Oyes no es algo simple tu plan, además como los atraeremos?

Hinata:-Es ahí donde entras tú, vas a ser el anzuelo

Naruto:-Queeee?, ni loco yo pasó

Hinata:-Bueno, entonces mañana tendrás que valorar este edificio por que va a ver una masacre

Entonces Hinata le coloca su mano en la frente del rubio, entonces Naruto comienza a ver las imágenes de cierta casa, donde está una familia, y bastante numerosa por cierto eran el padre, la madre y 4 niños, tres chicas y 1 chico, después de eso vuelve otra vez a la normalidad en el departamento y algo sorprendido le dice a Hinata

Naruto:-Que es lo que hiciste? (algo asustado)

Hinata:-Esa familia va ser asesinada hoy por un grupo de vampiros de clase D así que nuestro objetivo es borrarlos

Al escuchar eso, Naruto solo se puso a pensar y recordando al juramento que había hecho, entonces le contesta a Hinata

Naruto:-Da por hecho que seré el anzuelo, así que dime que es lo que tengo que hacer (mientras una cara de determinación y fiel a su palabra hace que Hinata empiece a estimar algo al rubio)

Hinata:-Bien entonces prepárate (con un tono de voz algo alentadora)

Naruto:-Ok!

Entonces de manera rauda y veloz se coloca en el hombro el cinturón para portar su pistola (como los que portan los del FBI, o los guardaespaldas), encima de una chamarra tipo cazadora oscura para ocultar aquella arma, y toma su placa policiaca toma sus llaves del auto y salen del departamento, al llegar al estacionamiento, Naruto le pregunta a ella

Naruto:-Oyes dime, porque no mejor los vamos a buscar de una vez

Hinata:-Por tres razones, la primera es que ellos no salen durante el día, la segunda es que todos están dispersos en toda la ciudad, y la ultima porque necesito de algo de sangre, (mientras se le acerca al rubio de forma seductora mientras su mano le hace una caricia al cuello cubierto por el collarín haciendo que el rubio se ruborice un poco mientras tragaba algo de saliva al escuchar esas palabras algo espeluznantes)

Naruto:-Es cierto lo que dices?

Hinata:-No….mentí (soltando una risa que solo escucharla Naruto se le erizaba la piel al rubio)

Naruto:- [Sí que es espeluznante]

Hinata:-Gracias por el cumplido, pero sabes?, necesito que no lleves ese collarín porque así vas a sospechar en mi plan

Naruto:-Vale, pero te pido un favor?..No vuelvas a leer mi mente, no puedo pensar a gusto, y como quieres que me lo quite si todavía sigo lastimado!!

Hinata:-Hay deberás contigo, (mientras se le acercaba al rubio, de un rápido movimiento de manos cortó el collarín de yeso, y de manera delicada, con su dedo índice de su mano derecha rompe la gasa que tenía cubierta en su cuello, y de un movimiento con su mano izquierda y activando su Byakugan, le da tres certeras punzadas en la yugular, la laringe y en la nuca de nuestro joven chico)

Naruto:-Auch...Que me hiciste no siento dolor? (mientras en su cara se empezaba a palidecer un poco por la manera tan "gentil" para curar el daño que ella le había provocado)

Hinata:-Solo desinflamé los puntos principales de tu cuello que te ocasionaban el dolor, con eso ya supongo que no utilizarás mas esa cosa (señalando el collarín partido tirado en el suelo)

Naruto:-Bien (mientras recogía el collarín), ya me molestaba bastante (mientras con su cabeza hacía movimientos circulares, y movía de un lado al otro su cabeza para ver si ya estaba curado), gracias, aunque no tengo que darlas porque tú me hiciste esto

Hinata:-Cállate o te vuelvo a dejar como antes o peor (mientras su mirada se volvió fría al escuchar ese agradecimiento del)

Naruto:-No es cierto es una broma (acompañado de una risa algo nerviosa)

Hinata:-Bueno es mejor que nos vayamos

Naruto:-Vale sube (mientras se dirige a su auto, abriendo la puerta del copiloto)

Hinata:-Que quieres decir?

Naruto:-Que subas, que acaso no te gusta ir en auto

Hinata:-No me gusta, además tengo que pasar a mi mansión para ponerme algo cómoda en la noche

En verdad Naruto no se había fijado en el detalle cómo iba vestida ella, que solo contaba de una falda de color lila que le llegaba debajo de la rodilla, acompañada de una blusa blanca de manga corta, mientras calzaba unas sandalias blancas, solo al verla Naruto empezó a explorarla con su mirada al ver ese cuerpo perfecto que estaba al frente, y no era cualquier cuerpo, era la simple perfección el contemplaba esa silueta de mujer, esos brazos delicados, suaves al tacto, esas manos pequeñas, delicadas pero a la vez letales al momento que la usuaria las requería, después se fue a dirigir su mirada a la cintura de la chica, que era la medida que cualquier mujer envidiaría, su vientre plano y delicado, diablos esto es bastante hermoso era lo que él estaba pensando, siguió explorando hasta llegar a sus pechos, voluptuosos, aunque nuca podrá tocarlos (no por el momento muajaja) pensaba que han de ser suaves al tacto y confortables, para que uno haga varías travesuras con esas dos, pero los pensamientos del rubio eran inocentes, no caían en la perversidad ni en la lujuria, al leer otra vez los pensamientos del chico, Hinata solo se limito a aventar al rubio, lanzándolo a unos metros del lugar, mientras con sus manos ella avergonzada se tapaba sus pechos con tal de ocultarlos al subió, diciéndole

Hinata:-Pervertido!!! (Que me sucede, porque me puse así) (Hinata tenía razón, nunca jamás se ha puesto así con nadie, solo en su mundo cuando habla con otras chicas de otras familias diciéndole a ella el hermoso cuerpo que tiene, ocasionándole a ella en ponerse algo avergonzada y se pone a jugar con sus dedos, pero más se coloraba cuando esa persona le dice esas palabras, no evita en que se le escape un rubor en sus mejillas)

Naruto quién estaba tirado en el suelo, algo impresionado, pudo observar con detalle la acción que le sucedió a ella, en realidad es la Hinata oscura y cruel que conoció?, por que ahora está viendo a una Hinata tierna y gentil?, esa chica tiene algo de misterios, pero lo que le quedo más prendado fue que le encantaba esa imagen, a lo que el rubio luego de analizar y pensar en lo que había visto, solo le dedicó una sonrisa, mientras se rascaba su cabeza y le decía estas palabras

Naruto:-Perdón

Escuchar esas palabras de el hicieron que el corazón de ella perdiera un poco la gelides con que trataba al chico, a lo que le contesta

Hinata:-Está bien pero que sea la última vez!! (En vez de que se escuchara esto como una advertencia, se escucho como si fuera una "disculpa aceptada, pero no lo hagas de nuevo")

Naruto:-Ok [que raro que no me haya amenazado, en verdad sí que es un chica bipolar]

Hinata:-A quien le dices bipolar?

Que es lo que hablamos con leer las mentes?

Hinata:-Haaay deberás contigo sí que eres bastantes raro

[No diré nada para que no me ponga en contra] (Pensando algo indigno)

Hinata:-Bueno te veo en la noche en el paraje del bosque donde nos conocimos

Naruto:-Espera ya te vas?, pero a qué hora nos vemos?

Al acabar la frase ella ya desapareció

Naruto:-A diablos se fue, que haré?, si son las 4 de la tarde… ya!!!! sé qué hacer

Así entonces emprendió el camino a cierto lugar, mientras manejaba estaba pensando en ella

[Sí que es una chica, oscura, rara y algo macabra, eso y le agregamos que no tiene sentimiento, pero no todo de ella es malvada, pero me pregunto por qué es así con nosotros, bueno creo que hay un dicho que dice "el fin justifica los medios", y creo que ocurrió algo que la motive a comportarse así, bueno primero paso a ese lugar]

Después de darle vueltas al asunto llega el lugar para verificar algo

Naruto:-Bueno ya he llegado, veamos (mientras observaba los alrededores del lugar para tratar de ubicarse) este es el vecindario, (el estaba en su automóvil y estaba dando vueltas en los alrededores hasta que) lotería, aquí está la casa

Era la casa que Hinata le había mostrado, así que Naruto de nuevo estacionó su automóvil, descendió de él y dirigiéndose a la entrada de la casa toca el timbre y escucha la voz de un niño

Niño:-quién es?

Naruto:-Es la policía, se encuentran tus padres?

Se abre la puerta, y se asoma un niño de 8 años algo temeroso y viendo a Naruto le responde

Niño:-Solo está mi madre, pasó algo malo? Va a arrestar a alguien

Naruto tenía ganas de soltar unas carcajadas, pero hizo un esfuerzo para no hacerlo, así que respondiéndole al niño para darle tranquilidad

Naruto:-No te preocupes chico, solo he venido para hacer una inspección de rutina, no me llevare a nadie

Niño:-Ah bueno (abriendo la puerta, el chico tiene un parecido a Naruto de niño, salvo el pelo, que no estaba tan alborotado como el del rubio, además que era color castaño, haciéndole a Naruto una sonrisa)

Chica1:-Daisuke que te dije con abrir la puerta a los extraños (apareciendo por las escaleras que dan al pasillo)

Daisuke:-No te molestes hermana, solo es un policía, que busca mama

Naruto:- Si así es solo ando interrogando al vecindario para un informe con respecto a la seguridad de aquí, además necesito a algún mayor de edad

Chica1:-Si es así adelante, solo me permite una cosa?

Naruto:- Diga

Chica1:-Su placa me la muestra?

Naruto:- Así cheque, (mientras saca en la bolsa de atrás de su pantalón la placa que lo identifica como agente)

Chica1:-Bien, Daisuke háblale a mamá

Daisuke:-Lo que digas

Mientras el niño se pierde en el pasillo para avisarle a su madre, Naruto observó la casa a lo que piensa

Naruto:- [Que tranquila se ve la casa]

Disculpe policía se le perdió algo

Naruto:- Eh a no nada

Chica1:-Como se llama?

Naruto:- Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, si puedo saber el tuyo

Chica1:-Ah sí soy Haruna, Haruna Nishida

Escuchar ese nombre, Naruto solo hizo una sonrisa algo amarga, así que para tratar de cambiar ese ambiente que y no mostrar esos sentimientos hizo una pregunta rápida

Naruto:- El niño es tu hermanito

Haruna:-Si, además de él están mis otras dos hermanas, yo soy la mayor

Naruto:- Ah ya veo

Madre:-Buenas tardes joven, (Naruto v e que detrás de la chica estaba una señora de unos 40 años, portando un delantal)

Naruto:- Buenas tardes eeem

Madre:-Hinamori Nishida, a que se le ofrece chico?

Naruto:- Bueno solo he venido a hacer unas preguntas, con respecto a la seguridad que reside en este vecindario, y a ver si no hay indicios de alguien sospechoso aquí

Hinamori:-Ah ya veo (la cara de la señora mostraba algo de preocupación)

Naruto:- Sucede algo señora?

Hinamori:-Bueno es que….

Flashback

Hinamori:-Daisuke donde estas?

Daisuke:-Aquí mamá (el estaba en la ventana que da vista hacia afuera en la calle) estoy esperando a Midori y Yui Ne chan

Hinamori:-Ah bueno

Diez minutos después el chico empieza a gritar

Daisuke:-Ya vienen (se para del lugar donde estaba sentado, y se dirige a la puerta para recibirlas)

Daisuke:-Midori (abriendo la puerta y arrojándose hacia su hermana, ella inmediatamente lo toma del brazo y entra a la casa, mientras su hermana Yui entra después de ella, cerrando violentamente la puerta)

Hinamori:-Que es lo que sucede hija

Midori:-Es que

Otro Flashback dentro del flashback

Midori:- Oye no sigas así o le diré a los demás tu secreto

Yui:-Dilo y date por muerta (las dos empezaron a reír)

Las dos hermanas regresaban de la escuela, pero de repente notaron que eran perseguidas por un tipo

Yui:-Si lo notaste hermana? (mientras su cara se ponía nerviosa)

Midori:- Si

Yui:- Tengo miedo

Midori:- No voltees y solo apresura el paso

Así emprendieron el camino de forma rápida, hasta llegar a la casa

Fin flashback dentro del Flashback

Inmediatamente la madre preocupada por escuchar el relato cerró la puerta con llave, y verificó que si el sujeto estaba afuera, y en efecto estaba parado en la esquina de la calle, y el tipo al notar ser observado, se echo a la fuga desapareciendo en las calles del vecindario

Fin Flashback

Hinamori:-Eso fue lo que sucedió, en verdad tenía miedo

Naruto:- Y hablo con nosotros

Hinamori:-No, solo se lo dije a mi esposo, y el alarmado hizo la denuncia correspondiente

Naruto:- Bien, otra cosa, puede decirme las características del sujeto

Hinamori:-Vale

Así ella empezó a explicar cómo era, estatura, que ropa llevaba, y características físicas

Naruto:- [Si es el tipo que elimino Hinata en esa noche] (En su cara daba una expresión de impresionado)´

Hinamori:-Sucede algo? Lo conoce?

Naruto:- Mmmm algo así, lo encontramos muerto hace 4 días (pretextándose para no solar la sopa)

Hinamori:-Ya veo (algo aliviada)

Naruto:- Bueno creo que eso es todo, si ven algo sospechoso, no duden en hablarnos, si me permiten me retiro

Hinamori:-Vale, no gustas en pasar a comer estábamos a punto de hacerlo? (proponiéndole al chico a que coma)

Naruto:- No le agradezco por la propuesta, pero tengo cosas que hacer, bueno los veo luego (da media vuelta y se retira), ah chico, cuidas a tu madre y tus hermanas, tu eres el hombre de la casa cuando tu padre no está eh? (dirigiendo esas últimas palabras al niño)

Daisuke:-Vale Naruto-Ni san (al escuchar esas palabras de el niño, no evito en soltar un gesto de felicidad, y una pequeña lagrima empezaba a acumularse recorrer en su mejilla, así que volteo inmediatamente a otro lado mientras levantaba su mano haciendo un ademan de suerte)

Mientras Naruto se alejaba de la casa abordando su auto dirigiéndose al lugar indicado con la chica de los ojos perla/blancos la familia empezó a hablar

Hinamori:-Sí que es un muchacho bien educado

Haruna:-Y algo guapo (mientras se le notaba un rubor en sus mejillas)

Hinamori:-Es cierto, me gustaría tenerlo de yerno

Al escuchar eso Daisuke dio un salto de alegría mientras emocionado dice

Daisuke:-Tendré un hermano mayor

Haruna:-Daisuke, mamá que cosas dicen (mientras más se sonrojaba)

Ya cambiando el otro ambiente, Naruto se dirigió al paraje del bosque, estaciona su auto, y desciende del vehículo

Naruto:-Veamos, son las 6 en punto, por lo mientras me hecho una pestañita

Así entonces se sube al cofre del auto, mientras recarga su espalda sobre la ventada del auto, coloco sus brazos detrás de la nuca, contemplando el atardecer, mientras sus ojos, poco a poco empezaban a cerrarse, quedando así dormido y de pronto empieza a soñar, pero no un sueño cualquiera si no era….

El se encontraba tirado en un lugar oscuro, mientras era abrazado por ella, empieza a pensar

Naruto:-[No sé cómo fui a acabar así si, solo soy un simple chico de 18 años que apenas me recibí como detective, pero ahora me encuentro desangrándome, todo por proteger a ella, ugh (mientras empieza a escupir sangre) la herida me lastima bastante siento todo frio y empiezo a ver borroso, solo escucho a ella gritando mi nombre y solo siento su abrazo, su calidez de su cuerpo me hace sentirme bien,]

Después se empieza a desvanecerse para pasar a la otra vida cuando de pronto siente dos punzadas en su cuello….de repente Naruto despierta algo agitado, sudaba frio, mientras su respiración era algo acelerada y los latidos de su corazón estaban a mil por hora solo escuchar que alguien le dice

Hinata:-Buenas noches

Era ella quien estaba recargada en un árbol mientras ella solo estaba esperando a que el chico se levantara pero le extrañó que él se despierte de esa forma agitada, a lo que ella deduce inmediatamente

Hinata:-Así que tuviste un sueño bastante "dulce"

Naruto:-Ni me lo digas, (mientras agacha su mirada)

Hinata:-Bien ya es hora de trabajar

Naruto:-Vale, ahora si nos vamos en el auto??

Hinata:-Hmp, ya que me queda, antes que nada (se acerca al rubio y de nueva cuenta le toca la cabeza con la mano derecha, a lo que el rubio ubica el sitio)

Naruto:-Los almacenes de Konoha

Hinata:-Así es ahí es donde se encontrarán los demás

Naruto:-Adelante (aborda al carro, y ya adentro va abrir la puerta dl copiloto para que suba ella pero…)

Hinata:-Eh?

Naruto:-Ah? [Que es lo que estoy agarrando?, es algo suave] (Mientras empezaba a explorar que era eso y al voltear)

Vio que era Hinata, que usando su teletransportación abordo el carro, y así Naruto al no notar la presencia de ella dentro del carro estiro el brazo y sin querer le agarro el pecho de ella

Hinata:-Kyaaa! pervertido!!! (Como acto-reflejo le propinó una bofetada al rubio)

Naruto al recibir ese cariño por parte de ella, sintió como le zumbaron las orejas por el impacto, y valla que pega bien fuerte, eso era lo que él pensó, en ese momento solo se limitó en sonrojarse y a su vez en sobarse la mejilla que tenía marcada la palma de la chica

Naruto:-Ay, ay, ay perdón, no fue mi intención, además porque no me no me dices que ibas a hacer eso?

Hinata cubriéndose sus pechos y avergonzada lo que le sucedió y nunca pensó que Naruto hiciera esa jugada la hizo ponerse molesta

Naruto:-Mejor arranca ese vejestorio antes que te haga botana para lobos (mientras agachaba su cabeza y emanaba un aura de terror y miedo, quien Naruto en insofacto encendió el carro y se dirigieron al almacén, el camino iba a ser largo y ya han pasado diez minutos desde que Naruto y Hinata están callados, ocasionando un silencio poco tenso, así que Naruto decide rompe el hielo con la siguiente pregunta)

Naruto:-Oyes y como va a ser el plan?

Hinata:-Mira nada más, el pervertido quiere arremedar la situación yéndose al grano

Naruto:- [Sí que es orgullosa]

Hinata:-Y te falto decir macabra y violenta

Naruto:-A si después te lo di….otra vez con lo mismo

Hinata:-Qué?, si esta vez lo adiviné, eres tú muy predecible que no tengo necesidad de leerte la mente

Naruto:-Hmp

Hinata:-Bueno el plan es el siguiente…… (Así Hinata le dice que es lo que va a constar el plan y que es lo que tiene que hacer)

Naruto:-Ya comprendí todo, pero estás segura que no habrá fallos?

Hinata:-Ehm probablemente si

Naruto:-Queee? Oyes te recuerdo de una vez que soy joven para morir

Hinata:-Desde el principio no te garanticé que vayas a vivir

Naruto:-Tsk

Hinata:-No te preocupes, me haré cargo del peluche (esto lo dijo de forma sarcástico, sacando de quicio al rubio)

30 minutos después de "charlar" llegarían a su destino, a los almacenes, como dice su nombre ahí dejan las mercancías que transportan para diversos comercios, así que nuestro rubio, por instrucciones de ella estaciona el auto en un lugar un poco alejado, para evitar sospechas

Naruto:-Bien llegamos, así que manos a la obra

Hinata:-Antes de otra cosa (mientras alza su mano derecha y con su dedo índice y el medio se los clava a los ojos del rubio)

Naruto:-Gaaah!!!! (Gritando de dolor), Porque lo hiciste (mientras se frotaba sus ojo que recibieron aquel ataque)

Hinata:-Revísatelos en el espejo

Naruto:-Eh, porque ya no siento dolor?, y por qué quieres que me los vea de seguro los tengo hinchados (esta ultima palabra lo dijo bastante sorprendido, ya que el color de sus ojos cambió de azul a amarillo, mientras que la pupila conservó el negro)

Hinata:-Los vampiros de clase D se identifican por tener los ojos amarillos

Naruto:-Ya veo

Hinata:-Ahora si te puedes ir

Naruto:-Ok

Entonces Naruto sale del auto dirigiéndose al punto de reunión de los otros tipos

Flashback

Están en el auto, mientras Naruto iba manejando, Hinata le contaba su plan

Hinata:-Bien se van a reunir hoy en el almacén 16 a la media noche, todos ellos juntos van a atacar a esa familia

Naruto:-Y entonces por que ellos está interesados en hacer esa masacre

Hinata:-Según ellos piensan que entre más consumen sangre, más "fuertes se vuelven"

Naruto:-Así que si no los eliminamos te van a ser un….?

Hinata:-No te creas eso como quieres que se vuelven fuertes con solo consumir sangre, como te lo dije antes, consumimos sangre para poder utilizar los poderes, no para ampliarlos

Naruto:-Entonces esos tipos son algo ignorantes

Hinata:-Y no te olvides que están sedientos de poder, harán cualquier cosa para llegar a esa ilusión (Decía esto con algo de enfado)

Fin Flashback

Naruto:-Bien me retiro, y hazte cargo de ellos por mi vale?

Hinata:-Lo tengo que hacer

Naruto:-Bien

Mientras ella estaba fuera del auto ahí parada, Naruto emprende el camino hacia los almacenes

Naruto:-[Bien mi "nombre va a ser Akira Masarou" actuar de manera arrogante y déspota, y bastante sádico, diablos como odio que estás tres cosas se junten, y si eso no es nada tendré que lidiar con otros tipos iguales, o puede que sean mucho peores que este tipo]

Y mientras andaba sumergido en sus pensamientos mientras llega al almacén 16 ve la hora y justamente ya es media noche, la luna estaba en la etapa de cuarto menguante, así, y la iluminación ahí estaba nula, así que solo a Naruto le acompañaba la luz del cuerpo celeste, de pronto escucha alguien venir, y diciendo

Naruto:-Quién anda ahí?

Entre un montón de botes de basura de ahí escucha como se caen todos los botes, estremeciendo al rubio, enseguida se escucha un gato que sale entre los botes huyendo a toda velocidad a lo que Naruto dice

Naruto:-Estúpido Gato

Tipo1:-Con que eres tu Akira Masarou eh?

Escuchando esa voz inmediatamente voltea y ve a un tipo de su estatura, así que tragando saliva y tratar de calmarse le contesta y actuando para evitar sospechas

Naruto:-Así es imbécil, algún problema (de manera arrogante)

Tipo1:-No es que solamente eres distinto como me habían comentado

Esta vez Naruto sintió que lo tenían acorralado, así que de manera inteligente le dice

Naruto:-Así lo hago para distraer a las molestias, tú entiendes no

Tipo1:-Jajajaja eres increíble, de un momento a otro pensé que eras un intruso, y te hacías pasar por el, fíjate que si de ser así te mataría

Naruto:-Es cierto, en verdad ahora tenemos que desconfiar de los otros para poder sobrevivir

Tipo1:-Amén por esas palabras, oyes y por qué no mejor nos largamos y de una vez matamos a la familia?

Al escuchar esas palabras, lo llenaron de rabia, y eso lo noto ese tipo quien le pregunta

Tipo1:-Oye que tienes porque te esponjas así?

Naruto:-Ah es que yo soy un hombre de palabra, así que tengo que esperar a esos bastardos para llevar a cabo el trabajo, por eso estoy enfurecido

Tipo1:-Es cierto tienes razón, sabes algo me agradas chico por eso te diré lo que pienso a hacerle a la madre

Al escuchar eso Naruto por poco perdía los estribos y planeaba darle un golpe y tumbarlo en el suelo para darle el tiro de de gracia con la pistola, pero en verdad no quería a echar a perder esta oportunidad para poder obtener algo de información, entonces le dice

Mejor guárdate la saliva, no crees que si lo dices ya echarás a perder la acción?

Naruto:-Jajajajaja (riendo de manera burlona) hermano tu sí que me caes bien, es la verdad, no se luego te digo unos lugares en donde "divertirnos"

En verdad Naruto le quería decirle a qué lugar le quedaría mejor a él para que se pudriera, y así que de manera fría y cortante le dice para que no le siga fastidiando

Naruto:-Sabes mejor cállate, la verdad no es que me caigas "mal" pero mi naturaleza es solitaria, así que no me gusta estar acompañado

Tipo1:-Vamos chico no seas tan cruel sino va ser aburrido si esos tipos no vienen

Tipo2:-Pues ya no estarás aburrido porque esos tipos llegaron (apareciendo otros cuatro individuos)

Tipo1:-Vaya Yashiro, era hora de que tu y el trió dinámico apareciera

Yashiro:-Solo estábamos comprobando si el lugar estaba despejado Ryuzaky, y sabes lo que encontramos?

Naruto algo nervioso para saber que encontrarón, si dieron con Hinata estaba perdido, entonces el tipo arroja…

Yashiro:-Esto un gato [arrojando el cuerpo del pobre animal ensangrentado, era el gato que huyó despavorido hace 10 minutos]

Ryuzaky:-Bien, bien, Akira, di que es lo que el jefe nos mandó a hacer

Naruto al escuchar que le hablaron por su "nombre" se tensó un poco y además que se le olvido el dialogo que les iba a decir, todo por que Ryuzaky lo desconcentró

Naruto:-[demonios, ya se me olvido que decir, que hago, que hago? Ah me acorde] Ehm es lo siguiente, será el de asesinar a la

Yashiro:-Eso ya lo sabemos parte te encargo de otra cosa

Ahora si Naruto estaba encerrado, empezó a poner nervioso, por lo que se le ocurrió decir

Naruto:-Ah sí que….. Que…. (se estaba poniendo nervioso, que iba a decirles?)

Yashiro:-Sabes mejor yo lo digo

Naruto algo aliviado se calla y le cede la palabra a Yashiro para que diga explicar la otra orden

Yashiro:-Miren es simple además de masacrar a esa familia, es de que el impostor que esté aquí hay que exterminarlo inmediatamente

Todos pusieron una cara de impresión y a la vez de emoción, excepto a Naruto que se notaba más nervioso y Yashiro nota esto de él y le dice

Yashiro:-Pero no te preocupes, falta alguien, aquí todos somos vampiros por los ojos

Naruto se tranquiliza un poco y aunque si metió un poco la pata, pero aún estaba encerrado en esta situación así que para amenizar un poco esta reunión que comenzaba a tensarse se pretexta

Naruto:-Entonces quien falta?

Yashiro:-Ah si ese es Akira Masarou (esas palabras que se escucho como una ventisca que dejo helado de la impresión a Naruto), que desgraciadamente fue eliminado, pero saben algo es extraño que él esté aquí con nosotros? (esto lo dijo de forma sarcástica)

Ahora Naruto estaba metido en un embrollo empezó a temblar y a sudar frio y el colmo era que todos se estaban dirigiendo hacia el

Ryuzaky:-Sabes algo chico me caes bien, pero reglas son reglas, así que sin resentimientos no me odies (mientras sonreía de manera desquiciada, mostrándolos colmillos de vampiro que lo identificaban)

Así Naruto ni dudó un segundo y saco su pistola y apuntando hacia ellos les dice

Naruto:-Así es, soy un agente de encubierto, así que nadie se mueva, o disparo, están arrestados por intento de asesinato

Yashiro:-Oyes te falto algo, agrégale la desaparición de 19 personas, la muerte de 14, a y la violación de 13 mujeres

Ryuzaky:-Y a mí de la muerte de 19, a y la violación de 16 mujeres

Mientras los otros tres tipos le confesaron sus fechorías a lo que Naruto les contesta

Naruto:-Malditos bastardos

Yashiro:-Y bien que vas a hacer al respecto eh?, arrestarnos?, te recordamos que somos 5 contra1 y lo peor es que eres un simple humano y nosotros vampiros, así que te parece si te matamos por las buenas, así no sufres, nosotros consumimos tu sangre y todos contentos y felices un abrazo y listo

Entonces da un paso al frente, a lo que Naruto sin dudarlo aprieta el gatillo de la pistola y dándole un tiro certero al pecho de Yashiro, quien el empieza a desangrar y mientras tenía la mirada hacia abajo mientras los demás estaban perplejos, Naruto les dirigió estas palabras

Naruto:-Así es los arrestaré y el que haga un movimiento en falso, juro que dispararé

Yashiro:-Vaya, vaya, vaya si que tienes agallas eh niño pero sabes que te falta, eso es poder (de manera violenta su cara expresaba locura, violencia y sadismo, mientras sus ojos estaban excitados y eufóricos se dirigió al rubio)

Naruto:- [Diablos no me queda otra]

Empezó a disparar de manera más certera el rubio, pero desgraciadamente todos los tiros los esquivaba sin problema aquel tipo, y gastando todas las balas del cargador se escucha el clickeo de un arma sin municiones

Naruto:- [Ahora si estoy acabado]

Cuando se percato de esto, el individuo le dirigió estas palabras

Yashiro:-Sabes chico, pensé que ibas a hacerme más diversión pero creo que me equivoque, entonces te veo luego (se abalanza hacia el rubio)

Naruto:-Sorpresa (se escucha el disparo de la pistola de Naruto dándole en el ojo izquierdo del tipo)

Yashiro:-GAAAAH! maldito si no tenías munición, como diablos

Naruto:-De hecho tenía, (mientras aprovechaba ese lapso de explicación para cargar de nuevo su arma), solo que como no te dejabas que te diera use el truco de percutido falso

Yashiro:-Qué diablos es eso?

Naruto:-Simple cuando portas una pistola corta con las dos manos, mientras con la derecha agarras la cacha (es la parte de la pistola donde se carga el cartucho), con la izquierda sostienes el cañón para ser más certero, pero que pasa si con el pulgar de la mano izquierda la colocas detrás del gatillo?....simple trabas el disparo, haciendo parecer que te quedes sin municiones y cuando el enemigo te ataque, tú haces un ataque sorpresa dejándolo tuerto

Mientras el tipo se incorporaba escuchando esa explicación, se abalanza hacia Naruto

Yashiro:-Maldito

Naruto sin dudarlo realiza seis rápidos disparos hacia Yashiro, dos tiros le dieron en el pecho, uno en el cuello y los otros tres fueron en la frente, en el mentón izquierdo, y el ultimo en el tabique (es el hueso de la nariz), dejando al sujeto tumbado en el piso mientras dice

Yashiro:-Maldito, un simple humano como tú dejándome así, si que tienes suerte

Naruto:-No es suerte, es tener las agallas, la determinación para seguir tus ideales, y mientras tengas esos pensamientos malditos, involucrando a gente que no tiene nada ver contigo, siempre te eliminaré

Escuchar eso se vio bastante "cool" por así decirlo, pero es cierto, Naruto creció con esos ideales y así mantienen su postura, y nadie lo moverá de ahí

Yashiro:-Rayos!!! Que están esperando imbéciles, estar parados observando el espectáculo?, ataquen de una vez, mátenlo, degollenlo, beban de su sangre y háganlo sufrir

Como orden ellos obedecieron, mientras empezaron a acorralar al chico, antes que Naruto tuviera tiempo para cargar su pistola, solo se cubrió de ese ataque a muerte de ellos

Naruto:-Mierda, ya estoy perdido

De pronto una corriente de aire violenta le dio de lleno a esos cuatro tipos, impactándolos al muro de uno de los almacenes, mientras una silueta estaba sentada en una de las cajas que se usan para empacar objetos de gran tamaño

Hinata:-Vaya, vaya (mientras aplaudía,) si que no esperaba que dejaras a un vampiro así sin tener poderes

Naruto:-Queee?, estabas observándome?

Hinata:-Mmmm creo que si

Naruto:-Entonces supiste desde el principio que esto iba suceder? Y si es así entonces el plan que me dijiste era puro

Hinata:-Si un pretexto para que los entretuvieras, y de paso ver que capacidades tienes, así maté a dos pájaros de un solo tiro

Naruto:-Maldita

Hinata:-Gracias, pero sabes algo así me ahorraste el trabajo con uno

Naruto:-Hmp

Hinata:-Bueno basta de charlas y hora del interrogatorio, empezando por ustedes (dirigiéndose a los cuatro individuos que estaban completamente destrozados por aquella atroz técnica) díganme quien es el que los convierte en vampiros?

Ryuzaky:-Hasta crees perra que te vamos a decir, primero deja veo si mis poderes son suficientes para hacerte sufrir

Luego de decir eso, empieza a generar Aura, para solo generar unos tentáculos en su espalda,, mientras otro de los sujetos hace que su brazo se vuelva una pinza (como las de las langostas, solo que un poco más grande afilada, y ensangrentada, debido a la transformación), a los dos últimos uno generó una especie de alas que salían de su vertebra, y al último generaba en sus piernas una especie de patines (como lo que se usan en una pista de hielo, pero solo que estos patines eran los pies del sujeto y eran más aerodinámicos, y están bastante afilados)

Hinata:-Bueno pues (activando su Byakugan) puño celestial, 128 golpes.

En un avance, ella se paso enfrente de ellos para terminar atrás de ellos que se quedaron paralizados, hasta que de repente

Ryuzaky:-Ugh… que es lo que nos has hecho? (mientras escupía sangre)

Hinata:-Para que quieres saber, si vas a morir

Ryuzaky:-Maldita pe… (estás fueron sus últimas palabras ya que el poco a poco su cuerpo se volvía cenizas, igualmente los otros tres sujetos se transformaban igual y sus cenizas se esparcían por el viento)

Naruto:-Pe…ro que hiciste, de un solo movimiento te los deshiciste y ni siquiera sudaste? (preguntaba impresionado por la manera más rápida en que los acabó)

Hinata:-Un humano como tú no le interesaría, es más ni lo comprendería, pero no te decepciones, luego te lo diré, antes que nada tenemos que encargarnos de esta basura (señalando al tipo que estaba tirado en el suelo)

Yashiro:-Diablos por qué no puedo moverme, y porque me duele el cuerpo, si con la sangre que bebí de las personas debe de haberme hecho más fuerte e inmune

Hinata:-Pobre ignorante, mira que escuchar esas aberraciones que dices, no sabes ni siquiera cuáles son tus limites

Yashiro:-Pero qué diablos dices, si tu igual has de matar a bastante gente para poder tener ese pod…

Hinata corto esa palabra por que le enterró su mano atravesando al pecho del tipo a sangre fría

Hinata:-Imbécil, tú crees que bebiendo la sangre te vuelves más poderoso?..por favor, primero y que te quede claro no te hace más fuerte, mantiene tu "poder latente", y en segunda nunca podrás estar encima de los demás, y mientras tú y ustedes piensen así, este humano (señalando a Naruto) los eliminará sin mucho esfuerzo

Naruto:- [Creo que está exagerando]

Hinata:-Y no lo hago eh Naruto

Naruto:- [Maldición por que se mete en mi mente?]

Después de escuchar esa breve información, solo Yashiro empezó a soltar unas carcajadas y dirigiéndole estás palabras

Yashiro:-Pobre chica ingenua, solo esto es el comienzo tarde o temprano tu y ustedes, y los humanos verán el fin de sus días, lo juro, lo juro

De pronto empezó a volverse cenizas de igual forma como sus otros compañeros, al ver eso Naruto, se le pasó un pequeño escalofrío alrededor de su cuerpo

Hinata:-No te preocupes chico, solo está fanfarroneando, así es la naturaleza de la mayoría de ellos

Naruto:-Ok! (aunque esas palabras no lo tranquilizaron un tanto)

Hinata:-Bueno pues ya terminamos con esto, sabes algo te mereces una felicitación, por un momento pensé que iba a tener que salvar tu vida (eso se escucho de manera sarcástica)

Naruto:-Hmp [ya verás si confió de nuevo en ti]

Hinata:-Es en serio, nunca en mi vida he visto a alguien que haya dejado moribundo a un vampiro (en su cara mostraba una medio sonrisa que el notó)

Naruto:-Ehm….., gracias [qué diablos me sucede, porque me pongo así?] (Mientras agachaba su cabeza, para evitar que el rubor de sus mejillas para que ella no lo notara)

Era la primera vez que la veía así, conociendo esa faceta de ella que jamás pensaba iba a expresar, pero lo cierto es que se ayudaron mutuamente, ya que mientras él hacía tiempo para tratar de distraerlos, mientras ella solo esperaba el momento oportuno para matarlos, aunque para ello tuvo que engañar al rubio, pero era de la única forma para lograr su objetivo, ya que el rubio no cooperaría, si bien ella uso el lema "para engañar al enemigo, engaña a tus amigos" y salió excelente el plan

Hinata:-Bien chico, creo que estuvo bien el trabajo, porque no mejor te retiras a tu casa?, tengo que pasar yo a otro lado (mientras se daba vuelta para perderse entre uno de los callejones de los almacenes)

Naruto:-Y luego 8con una mirada despreocupada)

Hinata:-Luego mmmm…. (Mientras ponía su dedo índice en su boca y miraba el cielo pensativa) , que es solo el comienzo, aun falta mucho que hacer, y si cooperas, esto va a ser más rápido, así que te veré luego

Naruto:-Pero oye... (Al voltear para verla desapareció) demonios como detesto que haga esto, mientras subía su mirada viendo a la luna)

Así entonces Naruto se dirigió a su vehículo, mientras un sinfín de cosas le han sucedido, pero lo que más lo pone satisfecho es que haya evitado esa masacre, así que por fin está cumpliendo esa promesa, que le pactó a ella (refiriendo a Shion) y por fin descansará "tranquilo", aunque eso va a ser un poco llevar este estilo de vida temporal, de trabajar de día para la policía, y mientras de noche le tiene que hacer como una carnada para cazar vampiros de clase inferior para una chica macabra, cruel, bipolar, tierna y guapa, pero al pensar en estás dos cualidades en ella, lo armoniza un poco porque ella tiene un lado humano por así decirlo, y a veces se queda pensando es porque tiene esa actitud?, será que nosotros los humanos le hicimos algo imperdonable, o será que es influenciada por el estatus jerárquico en que está situada, o por otras razones, pero en verdad, si fuera una persona común y corriente, no dudaría y se enamoraría de ella, le propondría que si fuera su novia, y si se puede, subir al siguiente nivel en su relación y de pronto

[Pero qué diablos ando pensando, ella es un vampiro y yo, soy yo, no creo que ni aunque fuese el último hombre de la tierra se enamoraría de mi, pero tal vez si fuera el ultimo vampiro, mis posibilidades crecerían, pero bah, si me volviera uno me mataría ella sin dudarlo, pero la diferencia es que lo haría por amor, por ella, no por poder y si…..aaaah como diablos me complico pensando en ella, solo ayúdala en que se pueda, elimina a esos bastardos vampiros, y todos felices ella se larga y yo soy libre, y a todo esto, porque pienso en ella?]

Naruto todavía le tiene rencor a ella, pero a pesar de esto empezaba a tomarle algo de cariño, incluso en estimarla, pero porque con ella? Esa era la disyuntiva que estaba enredándose el rubio, así después de dar vueltas al asunto, llegó a su auto, lo aborda, y enseguida toma rumbo hacia su departamento, hasta que de pronto

Celular:-Riiiiiing

Naruto:-Eh alguien? Llamándome a estas horas, quien es?

Toma el teléfono y lo contesta

Naruto:-Bueno

Jiraiya:-Hola chico, donde andas ahorita (su voz estaba bastante preocupada)

Naruto:-Ando en la calle, que sucede?

Jiraiya:-Sucedió esto, toma dirección para que te dirijas a este lugar inmediatamente

Naruto:-Vale

Así apuntando esa dirección, Naruto cuelga la llamada y ahora cambia su destino hacia esa dirección hasta que

Naruto:-Ahora que es lo que estará ocurriendo, espera un momento, si no me equivoco me dirijo hacia a casa de la familia

Y en efecto es cierto, era la dirección de la familia Nishida, asique preocupado, y sintiendo un mal presentimiento aceleró su camino hacia allá, de manera inmediata al llegar noto que estaban ahí varias patrullas, y ambulancias, mientras estaban los curiosos alrededor del área acordonada, al descender del auto, solo escucho varios comentarios que eran

Persona1:-Pobre familia, porque les tuvo que pasar, esto

Persona2:-Ojala que encuentran al canalla que hizo esto

Persona3:-No pensé que esto sucediera en nuestro vecindario, a me dio miedo

Esto hizo sentir más latente la preocupación de Naruto, así que inmediatamente a empujones se puso hasta el área acordonada y pasándose esa área, un policía le dice

Oficial:-Oye chico, esta es un área restringida, solo se permite el acceso a

No terminó de articular esa palabra, ya que Naruto inmediatamente le enseña su placa policiaca y le dice

Naruto:-Soy agente, Jiraiya me envió a este caso, que es lo que sucedió? (su voz se tornaba cada vez más desesperada por cada palabra que decía)

Oficial:-Bien chico, pase, el comandante tiene el informe

Así Naruto se dirigió corriendo en la entrada de la casa, y al llegar con el comandante Yamato le dice

Naruto:-Comandante que es lo que sucedió

Mientras él con una cara sería solo fragmento estas cinco palabras

Yamato:-Toda la familia fue asesinada

**TEMA DE CIERRE "LOST AND FOUND=SENSES FAIL"**


	5. Episodio 4 Ira

**HOLA DE NUEVO...PUES QUIERO AGRADECER LOS REVIEWS QUE ME DEJAN (AUNQUE SON 8 T.T... PERO YA QUE) ASI QUE SOLO ME QUEDA DECIRLES QUE AQUI ESTA EL EPISODIO 4 Y ESPERO QUE LES SEA DE SU AGRADOS...ASI QUE A LEER**

**TEMA DE APERTURA**

**"STILL SEARCHING=SENSES FAIL"**

Episodio 4 Ira

Sentimientos oscuros, sentimientos descontrolados

Naruto:-[Me lleva, ¿para qué diablos fue lo que hice ayer en la noche?, solo para ver que la familia había sido asesinada AAH! (gritando de ira dentro de sus pensamientos) Todavía estoy enfurecido, no sé que tengo más si la ira, o el dolor por no cumplir esa promesa; ¿Por qué eso me ocurre a mi? ¿Por qué? ¿Y qué es lo peor?, que no puedo estar en el caso, y todo porque en el estado de ánimo que estoy en vez de ayudar al caso, lo puedo entorpecer, y hacer una locura o una estupidez, MIERDA!!!! …..]

Flashback

Naruto al llegar al domicilio de la familia Nishida, y recibir esa noticia del capitán Yamato, solo se limito a

Naruto:-¿Cómo diablos ocurrió eso si se supone que…?

Yamato:-¿Qué es lo que dices?

Naruto:- [Mierda no lo debo de decir]…..no que si hice una revisión en este lugar durante la tarde, y lució tranquilo (Y si se tuvo que pretextar algo rápido, antes que dijera "si una vampiresa y yo nos encargamos de esos bastardos que iban a asesinar a esta familia", eso sí sería la mecha que encendería esta bomba, pero Naruto no daba crédito a lo que presenció ese momento, era como si la vida no le quisiera dar una conclusión nada agradable, más bien le estuviera escupiendo y matar su moral co esta situación)

Yamato:-Bien chico, ahora están los demás adentro valorando la situación, mientras estamos interrogando a los vecinos, a ver si no vieron algo sospechoso

Naruto:-(con una expresión llena de ansiedad y desilusionado) Ok!, verificare adentro con los demás para ver que puedo ayudar

Yamato:-Adelante, pero ¿si estás preparado para ver lo que hay adentro?, es que la verdad, no pienso que…

Naruto:- No te preocupes por mí, lo primordial es que tenemos que investigar y ser lo más rápidos posibles para ver quién es el culpable (interrumpiendo de manera fría a Yamato, pero él tiene razón, no es momento de poner topes al asunto, se sentía culpable de lo que ocurrió, aunque trató de evitar que esto pasara, tiene que dar con el causante del asesinato)

Yamato:-Bueno Pasa

Así Naruto pasa la entrada de la puerta, no daba crédito a lo que pasaba, en el pasillo de la entrada era un completo desorden, sin olvidarse de las huellas de sangre que estaban marcadas en los pasillos, pero más horror, abriéndole una herida, que se supone había cicatrizado

Naruto:-Diablos, no puede ser (en la cocina estaba el cuerpo de un hombre, que sin lugar a dudas ah de ser el padre de la familia, sentado en una silla, con una herida profunda en el cuello, mientras el cuchillo que causó esto estaba en el suelo, entre una da las patas de la silla, mientras el tratando de aguantar lo más que puede para no perder los estribos, así que de manera calmada se puso a hablar a las dos investigaciones que estaban ahí recabando la información y las pistas que estaban llevando)

Naruto:-Explíquenme que es lo que han descubierto (su voz rayaba entre la ira y la seriedad, a lo que uno de los investigadores solo le dijo)

Investigador1:-Este es el primer cuerpo que está ahí, los demás se encuentran en las siguientes partes, el niño está en el pasillo del primer piso, el de una de las chicas está en el baño, la otra está en el armario de su cuarto, el de la esposa, y el de la otra hija…. (Mientras agachaba su mirada, haciendo que Naruto se pusiera más tenso)…bueno ellas están en el cuarto de la madre

Naruto:-Hmp

Así que de forma inmediata, el se dirigió hacia el cuarto de la mujer mayor, y al llegar ahí fue el vaso que derramo la gota para despertar de nuevo aquel trauma que vivió hace 10 años

Naruto:-Imposible, ¿porque de nuevo, porqué?

No daba crédito a lo que observaba, el cuerpo de la madre estaba colgado con un cinturón en la lámpara del cuarto, mientras en su cuerpo presentaba huellas de tortura, principalmente hechas con un arma blanca, pero lo que más impacto al rubio era que el cuerpo de la chica (de Haruna) se encuentre acostado en la cama con una sabana cubierta, lentamente Naruto se acerco hacia el cuerpo, y al levantar la sabana, vio el cuerpo de ella, ensangrentado y sin ropa, eso fue bastante para él, inmediatamente al ver eso le recordó el momento que vivió hace 10 años, no aguantó más, así entonces su mirada se llenó de lagrimas, unas lagrimas silenciosas que algunos de los agentes que recababan pistas en ese cuarto y así que al darse cuenta de la acción del rubio le hicieron el favor de retirarse, ya que este trabajo no era lo mejor que podía hacer Naruto en este momento, y aunque a pesar de escuchar esta petición, Naruto siguió inspeccionando toda la casa, que solo se sentía en ese lugar, desolación, muerte y dolor, mientras Naruto, al ver cada escena le destrozaba el corazón

Naruto:- [Mierda no resisto más…. no aguanto más]

Y después de valorar el lugar, hicieron el levantamiento de cuerpos para ver las causas que mataron a toda esa familia, y a ver si pueden dar con aquel que hizo esto, al salir Naruto, del departamento con una expresión en la cara muy demacrada, solo se dirigió al cuartel general, y a empezar a trabajar, llegando allá se encontró con Sasuke quién fue avisado con lo ocurrido y al ver a su amigo que llegaba al cuartel con esos ánimos, Sasuke solo le dijo

Sasuke:-Oye Naruto, oyes

Naruto se pasó de frente de Sasuke, lo había ignorado por completo, y eso no era de él, ¿Tan fuerte fue el caso que provocó al Naruto ese estado de ánimo fatal?, eso era lo que pensaba, así que sin más contratiempo se puso a trabajar

Naruto:-(Mientras caminaba, agachando la mirada mirando el piso del pasillo del cuartel general) [¿por qué de nuevo tuvo que ocurrir esto, acaso estaré sufriendo así, o es el peso por llevar este camino?]

Yamato:-Hey chico

Naruto:-Que sucede (mientras voltea para ver dónde proviene la voz)…Yamato, que es lo que ocurre

Él quien notaba aún esa esencia oscura del rubio, solo le dijo lo siguiente

Yamato:-Mira Naruto, por ordenes de Jiraiya, y porque eso lo agregué al informe quiero que te sometas a un estudio psicológico con Ibiki

Naruto:-¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirme?, si me encuentro bien, el caso no me afectó tanto

Yamato:-No es por desconfiar, pero por si las dudas

Naruto:-Tsk (su cara demostraba inconformidad)…Bueno lo haré, solo para dejarte en claro que estamos desperdiciando el tiempo, y que no tengo conflictos con el caso

Así Naruto emprendió la dirección hacía el área de psicología, ahí se verá con Ibiki para ver el "buen estado de ánimo" que tiene el chico, y de manera rápida llega a aquel lugar y toca la puerta

Ibiki:-Adelante

Naruto abre la puerta y pasa

Ibiki:-Vaya, vaya si tenemos al novato de la generación…

Naruto:- Generación 2005-2009

Ibiki:-Si y mira qué curioso, tu junto con Sasuke, y Sakura, se graduaron como agentes de la policía, con todos los honores, si eso le agregamos los más jóvenes y los más rápidos que hayan existido en la academia, y le agregamos a tu caso que has resuelto tres casos de corrido y sin dificultades

Naruto siempre deseaba que le reconocieran eso, pero en este momento no tenía tiempo, estaba desesperado, tenía una terrible ansiedad en continuar en el caso, eso sin olvidar la actitud poco hostil, así que Naruto interrumpe el discurso del que llevó un doctorado en psicología y humanidades

Naruto:-Por qué no mejor vamos al grano de una vez y acabamos con esta plática (mientras con la palma de su mano azoto sobre el escritorio)

Ibiki:-Ok! Joven, pero no te precipites así, la paciencia es una virtud

Naruto:- Pero ahorita no tengo esa virtud, ni mucho menos que estamos llevando un caso y yo sigo aquí perdiendo el tiempo

Ibiki:-Mmmm con que perdiendo el tiempo (su voz se entonaba bastante interesado, y mientras en su carpeta, realizaba unas notaciones)…y bien explicamos, como estás luego de ver eso en la casa

Naruto:-¿Si solo me envió aquí Jiraiya para explicarte que es lo que me pasa por la maldita cabeza?, entonces si es así te lo diré, estoy pensando en cómo diablos encontraré al culpable que hizo tal barbaridad, y cuando lo vea….

Ibiki:-¿Cuando lo veas que es lo que le harás eh…dime que harás? (en tono serio y retador)

Naruto:-Le desgraciaré la vida, lo llevaré a la cárcel, lo encerraré yo mismo, hasta que se pudra en la maldita cárcel, hasta que desaparezca la ultima existencia de el

Esto último que dijo bastante furioso, solo hizo que Ibiki apuntara más en la hoja, mientras un silencio bastante tenso se apoderaba de la habitación, hasta que Ibiki cortó la atmosfera del lugar

Ibiki:-Bien chico, viendo como andas en tu estado, determinare mi veredicto, y es que ahorita estarás suspendido por incapacidad psicológica (Mientras se recostaba en la silla y cruzaba los brazos)

Naruto:-Pero qué demonios estás diciendo, si esto…… (Ahora no respondía con furia, era con rabia bastante rabia)

Ibiki:-Claro que no andas bien, tan solo analiza en que tono de voz te andaba comentado y poco a poco te vuelves agresivo, eso sin contar que estas bastante afectado emocionalmente por lo que te pasó hace diez años ver esa masacre despertó una parte de la ansiedad que traías guardada y la vas a descargar con el individuo que hizo esto, eso es bastante perjudicial para ti, y para los que están a tu alrededor chico, la furia solo lastimarás a los demás, y mientras tengas esa furia no medirás la consecuencia de tus actos

Y esto es cierto, hay veces que al ver la escena del crimen, a un agente, oficial, o investigador presencia, observa y analiza lo que sucedió, aunque generalmente lo llevan controlado, hay casos que le pueden dar al punto sensible de aquellos hombres, o mujeres, llevándolos desde la depresión, o hasta la ansiedad, la ira ¿Y qué es lo que sucede? Simple entorpecen bastante el caso, llegan en conflicto con sus compañeros de trabajo, ocasionando rencilla, discusiones, y hasta a veces la pérdida de un oficial, por eso están los estudios psicológicos, que dependiendo al nivel del crimen, y viendo quien los lleva y como trabajan si presentan alguna muestra de sensibilidad inmediatamente son estudiados y tienen dos alternativas, seguir con sus funciones, o ser inhabilitados por problemas psicológicos

Así que Naruto no encontró palabras adecuadas para llevar la contra, esta vez sí estaba en razón, no puede auto controlarse así que mientras se calla, solo agacha la mirada, mientras Ibiki continúa con su veredicto

Ibiki:-Mira chico, por mi fuera te dejo que hagas lo que sea, con aquel cabrón, pero no vas a ser el único que estará el cargo del caso, además que esto va contra la moral, solo analiza lo que te preguntaré, pero no me contestes ¿tú crees que el matar a ese tipo arreglará las cosas?

Naruto:-Tsk

Ibiki:- bueno eso es todo, bien le daré el reporte a Jiraiya, pero sin resentimientos, tu quisiste hacer algo, pero ahorita en el estado que andas no creo que será bueno así que ya puedes retirarte

Naruto:-Ok! [Mientras Naruto agachaba su mirada, dirigiéndose a la puerta]

Nuestro rubio estaba indignado en esa decisión, aún sentía la culpabilidad de algo que trató evitar, pero lo que más le hizo sentir culpable era que se dejó llevar instintivamente en su ansiedad, sus sentimientos y en su promesas, ¿a caso es malsano empeñarse en su manera de pensar?, no claro que no, todo lo que tiene dentro de él es lo que hay que valorar, pero una cosa es que hay que saber controlarlo y no usarlo de manera egoísta porque así terminaría esto en un mal ejemplo

Naruto:-¿Mierda ahora que hare?

Sasuke:-¿y bien que es lo que te pasa dobe? (el lo dijo de manera fría, por las últimas veces en que fue tratado por el rubio)

Naruto:- Eh? (mientras su mirada pensativa y perdida volteaba a ver a su compañero)

Sasuke:-¿Que es lo que te pasa chico, porque ahora tienes esa cara?

Naruto aun estaba en sus pensamientos analizándose su actitud es la adecuada hasta que

Sasuke:-¿Ahora porque me ignoras? (mientras ponía su brazo en la entrada de la puerta del pasillo, deteniendo la entrada del chico)

Naruto:-¿Eh? (mientras observaba algo atónito e comportamiento de Sasuke)…. ¿Qué es lo que tienes? (mientras observaba que Sasuke estaba molesto)

Sasuke:-Mas bien lo que tu tiene, desde ayer estás de mal humor, y hoy te pasas de largo, ¿Acaso te he hecho algo?

Sasuke tiene razón, debido a las acciones de Naruto, tiene sus consecuencias y es lo que está recibiendo el un regaño de su amigo esto ya hizo analizar lo que le dijo Ibiki, y si es cierto mientras siga sumergido en esta ira, solo ira afectando al caso, y perjudicando a la gente de su alrededor

Naruto:-Discúlpame, no ando de humor ahorita, así que si te hice algún daño sin querer perdón (mientras le mostraba una sonrisa fingida)

Sasuke:-(mientras veía esa acción inusual del rubio le contestó algo preocupado) Bueno es que no me quiera entrometer en tu vida, pero explícame ¿Qué te sucede?

Naruto solo agacha la cabeza y le contesta

Naruto:-Solo te diré que por mi situación actual me impedirá que trabaje adecuadamente, así que me dejaron inactivo (mientras mostraba un poco su actitud despreocupada y trataba de que este comentario sea irónico para calentar la situación fría en el pasillo)

Sasuke:-Bueno, espero que no hagas una estupidez (mientras levantaba una ceja al escuchar esas respuestas que solo provienen de el)

De repente se oye el celular de Sasuke, a lo que inmediatamente contesta

Sasuke:-Diga

Celular:-…….

Sasuke:-Ah sí claro

Celular:-………..

Sasuke:-Entendido, voy para allá (mientras cuelga su teléfono le ira seriamente a Naruto y le dice)….Ya vi que es lo que te paso, no te preocupes, te entiendo porque te precipitas bastante las cosas, por eso tenía pensado que te habrá ocurrido y la próxima vez habla conmigo, o Sakura, no te quedes callado

Naruto:-[Diablos entonces te cuento que ando involucrado con una vampira sin compasión y que mis esfuerzos por tratar de evitar una masacre se fueron por el caño]…Tsk

Sasuke:-Bueno te veo

Fin Flashback

Naruto:-[Tan solo en pensar en lo que hice, me di cuenta que no estaba en la posición correcta para llevar el caso] (mientras pensaba de manera más calmada)

Naruto se encontraba acostado en su cama boca abajo, tratando de ordenar en su cabeza las ideas y analizando todo, y algo que si llego a entender fue que su reacción en el cuartel, no era que le afectará en volver a ver esa masacre, si no era que sus esfuerzos y el haber pensado que salvó a una familia, y el haber cumplido en su promesa, pero luego esa ilusión se rompió abruptamente en tan solo escuchar que la familia fue asesinada lo pusieron en la completa desesperación

Hinata:-Y bien chico, ya terminaste de pensar

Naruto.-(Se levanta de manera abrupta de su lugar), ¿Qué haces aquí?

Hinata:-Necesitaré tu ayuda de nuevo chico

Naruto:-¿Ahora quien demonios quieres a que trate de "salvar"? (Esto lo dijo de forma fría)

Hinata:-En primera a nadie, en segunda, baja un poco el tono de tu voz no sabes a quien le hablas

Naruto:-Aaaah gracias por acordarme eso, ¿pero a quien le estoy hablando? (su voz otra vez adquiría el tono agresivo que se había comportado antes)

Esto ultimo que contestó el rubio fue la chispa que encendió la pólvora, ya que ella sin titubeos toma a Naruto por el cuello y lo levanta poniéndolo en la pared de nuevo

Hinata:-Mira ahorita no estoy en tus juegos de…

Naruto:-¿chico con agallas? (mientras miraba a Hinata sin miedo y sin parpadear sus ojos)… si es así adelante, pero una cosa es tener agallas, y otras es que estoy frustrado y furioso

Hinata escuchando esas palabras, solo uso de nuevo su línea sucesoria, y no pudo dar crédito a los pensamientos de lo que le sucedió al chico en la madrugada, así que sabiendo eso, soltó al chico, y con algo de perplejidad contesta

Hinata:-Ya veo (mostraba un gesto pensativo)

Naruto:-¿Que es lo que tratas de decirme?

Hinata:-Simple, en la noch,e mientras analizaba las mentes de esos sujetos, fueron llamados por un tipo, y al parecer, no nos estamos enfrentando a un vampiro de nivel c, puede que probablemente se uno del tipo C, o un B

Naruto:- ver explícate

Hinata:-Deberás contigo ¿te tengo que decirte todo?, bueno para volverse un vampiro es que tienes que beber la sangre de un vampiro, o que el te la inyecte en la yugular

Naruto:-Si eso me lo contaste ayer

Hinata:-Pero para lograr eso tiene que tener unos requisitos

Naruto:-mmmm (su cara denotaba seriedad) entonces para llegar a ser un vampiro no es cosa simple

Hinata:-Así es, pero lo extraño es que ellos no cumplían varios requisitos y aun así se volvieron vampiros

Naruto:-¿Y cuáles son esos requisitos?

Hinata:- el primero es que la sangre del individuo a transformarse debe ser casta y pura, en otras palabras tiene que ser virgen, la otra es que tiene que soportar el "efecto veneno"

Naruto:-¿Efecto veneno?

Hinata:-En otras palabras, la sangre de un vampiro porta el aura, por eso un humano tiene que ser virgen, para que su "pureza" asimile ese poder y así se aumente sus posibilidades de volverse un vampiro, si no de lo contrario no es capaz de asimilarlo y simplemente muere

Naruto:-Gulp!

Hinata:-Pero no te espante, si bebe un humano sangre de un vampiro C dalo por hecho que un humano se transforme un vampiro

Naruto:-Como que por hecho?

Hinata:-Simple, un vampiro C no genera bastante aura, pero si se le administra sangre de un vampiro clase B, o A tiene grandes cantidades de aura, asi que

Naruto:-No lo asimilará bastante, matando al humano, aunque sea virgen, ¿Cierto?

Hinata:-Vaya chico, no por eso te recibiste de agente

Naruto:-Pero a todo esto porque es extraño que esos tipos se volvieran vampiros

Hinata:-Por que no eran vírgenes, si estas en este estado y bebes la sangre de un vampiro, automáticamente mueres, pero eso no es nada, se corrompe su sangre, y obtenemos un Ghoul

Naruto:-Vaya, al parecer esto si que es raro, ¿Y no checaste en sus pensamientos como lo consiguierón y quien es el causante de esto?

Hinata:- No, al parecer esos elementos de sus recuerdos fueron bloqueados, solo esto lo puede hacer alguien de nivel B, o A, pero no tengo idea de quién

Naruto:-Entonces quieres, que vayamos a investigar, y yo seré el anzuelo de nuevo, ¿cierto?

Hinata:-pero esta vez no será como la otra vez, tendremos que ir a este sitio (mientras de nuevo le toca la frente al rubio)

Naruto:-Esto es un edificio normal

Hinata:-Pero en la noche tiene otra función un poco mas explicita

Naruto:-¿Eh?

Hinata:-Durante la noche lo usan como prostíbulo, para que los vampiros D sacien sus bajos instintos, asi que investigaremos, eliminamos a todo aquel que este en el edificio, y daremos con el causante de esto, puede que el tenga que ver con los asesinatos de la noche, el de hace 18 años, y el de…..(corto esas palabra, por que iba a decir algo que involucraría al rubio)

Naruto:-¿Otro asesinato? ¿Cual?

Hinata:-Hace 10 años (mientras miraba seriamente el rubio)

Escuchar eso, hizo que hirviera la sangre del rubio, cosa que notó ella, quien al ver cada expresión que mostraba Naruto, su corazón palpitaba más rápido, mientras que sus pensamientos se inundaban de una ira y de una euforá, que ni ella pensaba que tuviera ese chico

Naruto:-Vaya, hace 10 años cierto?

Hinata:-Si (mientras se preocupaba por el)

Naruto:-¿Y se puede saber en donde ocurrió?

Hinata:-(Mientras agachaba su mirada, para evitar que la mirada del rubio no se apodere de una tensión que extrañamente ella se sentía apoderada)….en un orfanato

Al escuchar esas ocho letras, no aguantó más y asi se dirigió al armario de su alcoba, lo abrió, y saco un maletín oscuro, mientras lo abría y sacaba una escopeta, y se dispuso a cargarla, mientras el pensaba

Naruto:-[Vaya, nunca pensé que la iba a utilizar]

Flashback

Naruto de unos 16 años se encontraba en la academia en el cuarto de tiro (donde oficiales y agentes disponen a practicar su puntería)

Naruto:-Vaya esto es sencillo (mientras terminaba de vaciar el cargador de su arma hacia al blanco de tiro)

Jiraiya:-Si es cierto chico mira que darle de forma certera al área vital de un cuerpo

Naruto:-No es nada (mientras presionaba un botón, para acercarle la hoja de tiro que acaba de utilizar),….mira tres tiros en el pecho, dos en la cabeza y una en el cuello, y eso que estaba a 15 metros de distancia

Jiraiya:- Ahora quiero ver que es lo que haces a 20 metros

Naruto:-Vale (mientras cambiaba la hoja de tiro, y configuraba la distancia del objetivo a 25 metros)

Luego de cargar de nuevo la pistola, y colocarse los lentes y las orejeras, como norma de protección, se dispuso a descargar el arma sobre el objetivo dejando a Jiraiya

Jiraiya:-Eso es imposible (mientras miraba perplejo que naruto haya disparado seis veces en la frente del objetivo, a 25 metros de manera certera)

Naruto:-Pero eso es lomucho que llego (mientras se quitaba los lentes y las orejeras), sauke puede hacer eso a 30 metros

Jiraiya:-Pero que estupideces dices, eso es imposible

Naruto:-Pero no para el

Jiraiya:-Ya veo (mientras subía su mano a su barbilla y se quedaba viendo a Naruto de manera pensativa) [este chico y Sasuke si heredaron eso de ellos, vaya creo que ellos se sentirían orgullosos de verlos así]

Naruto:-Jiraiya, oye erosenin ¿está bien?

Jiraiya:-Eh? Ah Naruto, vaya que pasa

Naruto:-Pues que estaba desconectado del mundo

Jiraiya:-Ya veo, oyes chico ven a mi oficina por un momento

Naruto:-Ok!

Así ambos se dirigen a la oficina del comandante, y al entrar, abre uno de los casilleros de su oficina y saca el maleti oscuro

Jiraiya:-Toma chico

Naruto:-¿Pero qué es esto? (mientras abría el maletín)….No puede ser es imposible si es (mientras miraba asombrado el contenido de aquel maletín)

Jiraiya:-Asi es una escopeta, carga automática, ocho disparos consecutivos, utiliza rondas explosivas, la cadencia de fuego es expansiva, así que entre más individuos hay en un lugar, más hará daño, ah y lo mejor de todo es que la fuerza de retracción (es el empuje del arma cuando uno dispara….no es sencillo disparar una escopeta (lo digo por experiencia)) es minima, así que no te dificultará en la puntería, es más, con una mano puedes usarla

Naruto:-(con los ojos en forma de plato, no daba crédito a lo que recibió, mientras tenía esa duda del por que recibe eso, ni siquiera aun se ha recibido de agente)… ¿Pero erosenin, por que me lo entrega, aun…?

Jiraiya:-Se que es una locura que lo recibas, pero escucha, tu eres capaz de hacer cosas buenas, y de utilizar esto c de forma correcta y responsable, y cuando sea esa ocasión, solo recuerda que la usarás para defender y para evitar alguna barbarie (mientras de manera seria y estricta le daba a entender que era lo suficiente maduro para que Naruto acepte este "regalito")

Naruto:-Entendido comandante (mientras optaba una actitud obediente y con respeto)

Fin Flashback

Asi Naruto terminaba de cargar la ultima bala y colocaba la escopeta en el maletín y lo cerraba, llevándoselo mientras enfundaba su pistola y sacaba una gabardina y le dirige estás palabras a ella

Naruto:-¿Y que estamos esperando? (tenía una mirada eufórica y excitante, dejando a la peliazul un poco perpleja)

Hinata:-Ok pero no te precipites

Naruto:-Lo que tu digas

Así los dos salen y se dirigen al auto del estacionamiento, ella con la teletransportación abordó el carro, mientras el metía en la cajuela su arma que le dejo aquel hombre peliblanco, abordo el auto y se dirigieron su destino, que era un apartamento, aunque estaba abandonado, en las noches operaba de manera irregular, así entonces Naruto le dio buen pretexto para idear una coartada e irrumpir el lugar

Naruto:-Bien Hinata, este es el plan, yo arribo en la casa y trato de averiguar algo, y para que los mantenga distraídos, e lo que tu cuando veas la ocasión oportuna aparecerás para hacer tu trabajo

Hinata:-Si que te vas directo al grano eh chico, está bien el plan me gusta, pero no crees que llamarás algo de atención si portas esa escopeta

Naruto:-Todo lo tengo calculado, por eso no la llevaré

Hinata:-Y para que la traes

Naruto:-Ahí intervienes tu, me la vas a traer, no creo que van a ser 5 o 6 vampiros que eliminaremos, además que no nos la van a dejar fácil, y creo que será mejor estar preparados

Hinata:-Pero qué diantres dices, si conmigo y ni utilizar todo mi poder puedo sol..

Naruto:-Si ya se eso, porque con eso me defenderé yo, no creo que te preocupes por mí, conociéndote no creo que me cubras la espalda, ni aunque te lo pida (esto lo dijo de forma fría, solo obteniendo el silencio de ella, aunque es cierto, solo Hinata le está mostrando piedad al chico, y le está dando una oportunidad de que sea libre, pero para ello tiene que ayudarla a exterminar a los vampiros D, aunque ella no le brinde tan siquiera algo de protección al chico, por esa razón tiene que prepararse, no quiere que le ocurra en la noche anterior algo así, el está tomando sus precauciones)

Hinata:-¿Y qué pasa si no la traigo?

Naruto:-Simple, porque tu juraste que iba a ser libre, y creo que estás poniendo trabas para que lo sea, o me equivoco

De hecho si es cierto, y a ella se le olvido extrañamente que hizo este juramento, y de no cumplirlo, esa cicatriz quedaría como un tatuaje, demostrando que no hizo su cumplido, ahora el acorraló a ella y le ganó en este juego, sin remediar eso ella solo contesta de mala gana

Hinata:-Esta bien (mientras agacha su mirada)

Naruto:-Perfecto, entonces ya sabes que tenemos que hacer

Hinata:-¿Y quién te puso al mando? (mientras alza su cabeza y le hacia una mirada algo indigna)

Naruto:-Bueno lo que diga la señorita (su voz entonaba el sarcasmo), solo estoy comentando…..si que tu eres bastante orgullosa, porque eres así con migo, y con otras personas?, es más te apuesto mi vida , a que en el mundo donde vienes tratas igual a los que están por debajo de ti

Estas palabras fueron como agua fría que heló a ella, y por qué no, si se sentía superior a ellos, solo por ser de nivel A, y pertenecer una de las familias más poderosas se sentía intocable, no conocía el concepto de humildad, consideración, y ni siquiera de empatía sobre otros, solo le importaba a ella misma, y a los que conoce son pertenecientes a otras familias de suma importancia, así que ella tratándose de defenderse al comentario del rubio solo le dijo esto de manera que no sabía ni ella misma que tenía

Hinata:-N….nno e..s ci.. [demonios, porque me siento así porque tartamudeo, porque?]

Naruto, aun eufórico, notó el comportamiento de ella por el comentario que le dijo, así que para amenizar la situación y no tensarla más, y para que ella no se le ocurra contestar algo, se le ocurrió decirle esto de pretexto

Naruto:-Ya mejor no platiques más, creo que te juzgue temprano, es más ¿qué tal si cambiamos de tema? (mientras su voz se escuchaba un poco más calmada)

Aunque la respuesta de el sonaba algo absurda, tenía una razón y ella lo captó, era evitarse una disputa, ¿Cómo es posible que el a pesar de apenas vivir 18 años ha madurado, y siempre se comporta humilde? Eso no lo encontraba ella, no lo entendía aun a pesar de que ella le dobla casi la edad (ella tiene 37 años) es aún caprichosa, arrogante y superior, eso no tenía lógica, ¿acaso un tiene que sufrir para poder madurar, a caso uno tiene que perder algo importante para tomar su curso y hacer las cosas correctas?, eso era lo que pensaba ella, mientras se quedaba viendo al chico que venía manejando su automóvil

Naruto:-¿Sucede algo? Mientras volteo a ver a la tripulante se le quedaba viendo

Hinata:-(Aun viendo al chico, y al ser regresada al mundo solo volteo su cara mientras le dijo al rubio) Ehm….Nada [Diablos porque me sentí así ¿qué es lo que me ocurre?] (sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco mientras se quedaba pensando lo que le sucedía)

Así pasó el lapso de tiempo para poder llegar a ese edificio, aunque era temprano eran las 5:29 de la tarde y el sol ya empezaba a ocultarse, para que la noche se apodere de toda la ciudad y así aparezcan y hagan lo que les complace a esos vampiros, regresando a los dos chicos en el auto, están a 4 cuadras de llegar a su objetivo, a lo que Naruto toma un callejón y estaciona el auto y desciende de el

Naruto:-Diablos, aun es temprano (mientras checaba su reloj eran 5:52 de la tarde)

Sin tener otra alternativa, el rubio se dispuso a hacer una plática a la chica, quien estaba en el toldo del vehículo sentada

Naruto:-Y dime Hinata, ahora que recuerdo, porque tu puedes estar caminando en el sol, sin que te produzca algún efecto, no sé qué te queme, o te haga ceniza

Hinata al escuchar eso de los labios de Naruto no sintió esa ofensiva que el siempre denotaba, más bien parecía un poco tranquilo y calmado

Hinata:-¿Que quieres saber?

Naruto:-Nada, es que tú me comentaste que los vampiros de clase D aparecen en la noche, asi que supongo que a ellos les afecta la luz del sol, pero a ti no, ¿es que sabes un hechizo, o un conjuro?

Hinata:-jijiji (esa risa la hizo de manera oculta para no demostrar esa lado que no la identificaba como una vampiresa oscura) No ni el sol, ni el agua nos hace daños, debido a que nuestra aura mantenemos al control del efecto purificador de esas cosas, y como ellos no pueden hacer eso, simplemente se dan por muertos

Naruto:-Entonces la plata, los rosarios y crucifijos les hacen daño

Hinata:-Así es estos objetos destruyen el aura que nosotros generamos, yal estar en contacto con nosotros nos debilita, y nos hace vulnerables a cualquier ataque [¿Pero qué demonios estoy diciendo? ¿Por qué le dije eso?]

Naruto:-Ya veo (de forma inmediata mete su mano hacia su chamarra y saca un crucifijo de plata)

Cuando Hinata vio el crucifijo que llevaba el, se alejo y se puso de manera ofensiva, sus sospechas de ella desde que llegaron aquí eran correctas, el comportamiento de el, su forma de actuar y el por qué traía esa arma bastante potente era eso una trampa, tal y como le había ocurrido antes, y no se daría el lujo que se repitiera eso de nuevo……pero

Naruto:-sabes algo, hay veces que me dejo llevar por mis recuerdos de antes, y eso le agrego a mi forma de actuar y pensar, puedo ser muy precipitado, y perder los estribos fácilmente (mientras observaba el techo, y nose dio cuenta de la actuación de ella en ese instante)….esto que tengo en mi mano, es el único recuerdo que tuve de mis padres

Naruto decía eso con suma sinceridad y algo de nostalgia en sus palabras, si que era un malentendido, y no era de menos, Hinata pensaba matar por 4 ocasión a Naruto pero de nuevo esa actitud de el inocente, frágil y pura de el daba a reflejar que quiere desahogarse

Naruto:-Aunque no los conozca, y aunque me hayan abandonado ahí, puede que tengan una razón lógica por haberlo hecho, no los culpo, si de no ser por ellos no estaría aquí, pero de no dejarme en el orfanato, creo que mi vida no tendría sentido, creo que sería otra persona distinta, y de no ser por ellos, no creo que jamás te hubiera conocido, aunque eres muy dura, oscura, y a veces rayas en la arrogancia, creo que eres una buena chica

Hinata:-Eh? [¿Qué es que me dijo este….?] (Pero su pensamiento fue cortado)

Naruto:-A caso no te acuerdas que enmendaste tu acción con el zorrito de peluche?

Hinata:-Hmp

Naruto:-Aunque esa vez estaba en un plan de odio contigo, y luego de que estuvimos matando a esos tipos, se me olvido darte las gracias

Hinata no lo creía, Naruto le dio las gracias, a pesar de que ella le ha hecho algunas cosas nada aceptables por el , y ser bastante fría, sarcástica, seca, y subestimaba al chico, lo tildaba como un inmaduro, estorbo, y bastante débil, pero en realidad es que ese chico tiene bien puesto los pantalones, con objetivos que a nadie se le ocurriría hacer, y mucho menos en pensarlas, era la primera vez que veía a alguien con esa actitud, esto fue suficiente para darle un poco de calor al gélido corazón que tenía ella en esos instantes

Hinata:-Como te lo dije antes solo reparé mi error, no lo hice por afecto a ti (trataba de ocultar esa alegría que pasaba en esos momentos, pero le era ya difícil disimularlo)

Naruto:-Yo pienso que no fue así, hiciste lo correcto, por eso te doy las gracias (mientras volteaba y la miraba a ella y le dirigía una sonrisa que lo caracterizaba)

Hinata no evito en ruborizarse un poco mientras veía al chico

Hinata:-[que extraño, ¿Por qué me siento así?, ¿Qué me sucede?] (mientras se tocaba su pecho)

Naruto:-Bueno, creo que ya es algo tarde, asi que no piensas que es hora de actuar (mientras la miraba y de le acercaba)

Hinata:-(Aun estaba perpleja a lo que le ha hecho el chico)….Eh?...a si claro hagámoslo

Naruto:-Bien, antes que nada te fala algo por hacerme (mientras le señalaba a ella sus ojos)

Hinata:-Ah sí es cierto (sin dudarlo le pico de nuevo los ojos del rubio, para que consigan el color amarillo de nuevo)

Naruto:-Auch ¿no pudiste ser algo más gentil? (mientras se sobaba los ojos)

Hinata:-perdón, es que me gusta hacerlo (mientras le hacia un pequeño gesto de burla)

Naruto:-Bueno, me voy a lo mío, a toma esto (mientras abre la cajuela para sacar la escopeta ya cargada, y sacaba unos comunicadores y se colocaba uno el otro…) toma esto, ya sabes que hacer con la escopeta y esto, como señal de alerta, por si la situación se complica te aviso

Hinata:-Ah si claro, pero como diablos funciona, por si no lo sabes nunca estuve interesada en ….

De pronto siente la mano del rubio tomar la de ella, y la coloca sobre la frente

Naruto:-Creo que puedes leer los pensamientos, así que analiza mente y ya sabrás el resto

Hinata:-[Vaya que sí sabe cómo controlar la situación]….Ok! (en un parpadeo, ella analizo el pensamiento actual de Naruto, el cual era como operar esos aparatos)

Naruto:-Perfecto, manos a la obra (mientras a paso veloz se dirigía al edificio)…. Ah! Otra cosa Hinata-chan confio en ti

Eso era suficiente, era la gota que derramó el vaso, para que dejara a Hinata en shock, y noqueara por completo ese lado oscuro de ella, para despertar los sentimientos de una niña tímida que estaban dormidos desde hace tiempo, no podía creer, que durante 37 años forjara esa actitud, esa forma de pensar y esos sentimientos, fueran derrumbados en 5 días, eso es imposible aunque lo quería omitir, el despertó algo en ella que no pensó en haber tenido

Hinata:-[Me dijo que confía e mí? No no me puede estar pasando] (mientras miraba pérdida el callejón donde se perdió el chico)

Ya eran las 8:16 de la noche, Naruto poco a poco se acercaba al establecimiento, entre más se acercaba, comenzaba a ponerse nervioso, empezaban a sudarle las manos, no era de menos, iba a entrar al nido de ratas, y lo peor de todo, es que si descubren que se ha infiltrado lo más probable es que es hombre muerto, aunque tiene a Hinata para que lo respalde, no estaba seguro si ella vendrá o no lo hará, sin darle más vueltas al asunto controlo su nerviosismo, mientras rogaba a que el plan salga a la perfección y de que no lo descubran antes de tiempo, hasta que llego a la entrada del lugar, solo tocó la puerta y vio que de la rendija, se asomaban un par de ojos amarillos y le hizo una pregunta el tipo de la rendija

Tipo:-Contraseña

Naruto:-[Mierda ya estoy muerto… ya se] Soy nuevo asi que no medijerón la contraseña, y si lo dudas aquí esta la muestra (mientras contestaba de manera arrogante y engallado, aparte que se señalaba los ojos para comprobar de que ¡es un vampiro!)

El tipo al ver esto, solo cerró la rendija, y abrió la puerta enseguida

Tipo:-Mira que llegar así, pero no te preocupes novato con tus ojos es suficiente

Naruto:-[Uff sí que me la libre, al menos por ahorita, no debo de confiarme]

Tipo:-Pero mira nada más si que eres nuevo y algo joven para estar aquí, dime quién te recomendó este lugar (una mirada interrogante expresaba aquel tipo)

Naruto:-Ah si es un tal Ryuzaky….el me dijo este lugar hace dos noches, en verdad que si es molesto ese tipo

Tipo:-Ah con que diste a este tipo eh?, y que fue de el ¿

Naruto:-Escuche que fue eliminado por un vampiro de clase superior, al parecer iba a

Tipo:-Ah si el de aniquilar a una familia, si es cierto, pero sabes algo en verdad no lo iba a hacer, el solo fungía de cebo, para que el jefe hiciera su cometido (esto lo dijo de manera burlona y soltando unas carcajadas, haciendo que el rubio se enfurezca, al saber esta revelación)…..jeje mira el pobre Ryuzaky era un tipo algo desesperado, pero era nuestro cliente, me imagino que cara habrá puesto cuando vio al vampiro que lo elimino, pero eso no es nada según rumores me dijeron que aparte del vampiro había un humano, y de unos disparos, y sin esforzarse se encargó en dejar moribundo a Yashiro pobre idiota ser casi aniquilado por un humano, me burlo de su desgracia

Naruto:-Vaya, si es cierto (su cara dibujaba una furia, pero a la vez satisfacción)

Pero ya dejemos las charlas chico, y por que no mejor te sientes cómodo, y mientras te preparo el menú (esto lo dijo de manera oscura)

Naruto:-[¿menú, es que acaso aquí?]

Los minutos pasaban, y se hacían más tensos y el ambiente se volvía desalentador, hasta que

Tipo:-Muy bien nuevo, aquí están, carne fresca (mientras daba una señal, pasaban 4 chicas jóvenes, esto era atroz, la más chica era una de 15 años, y la de más edad era una de 18 años, todas entraban vestidas, muy llamativas, con cualquier vestido, que cualquier fetichista se volviera loco), escoge la que gustes

Naruto observó con disgusto esto, pero lo tenía que disimular, así que con mucho esfuerzo contestó de la forma más desquiciada posible para evitar ser descubierto

Naruto:-Me llevo a las cuatro, me gustaría verlas "divertirse" [mierda no me queda de otra, pero así puedo salvarlas]

Las chicas al escuchar eso, mientras notaban una mirada sádica del joven se quedaron aterradas, mientras el tipo

Tipo:-Jajaja vaya chico, si que la quieres armar en grande he, mira que llevarte a las cuatro de un jalón, si que quieres gozar de una vez

Naruto:-Si…si…si lo que digas, por que no me dices a que habitación voy, para entretenerme

Tipo:-Me impresionas chico, mira subes hasta el segundo piso, y al ultimo cuarto de la derecha…quieres que te ayude en llevarlas, tómalo como cortesía de la casa

Naruto:-[Que suerte tuve no creo que pueda lidiar con ellas yo solo]…Si, así me ahorras tiempo

Tipo:-A sus ordenes

Sin titubeos ni nada, las cuatro chicas temerosas se subieron hasta el segundo piso, y fueron instaladas en la habitación, para luego Naruto entrara, y antes de entrar escucho el último consejo de aquel tipo

Tipo:-Muy bien ya llegamos, bueno espero que te diviertas (asi dirigiéndose hacia el lobby de aquel lugar, mientras Naruto esperaba a que no hubiera moros en la costa)

Naruto:-[Perfecto]

Al no haber nada que lo interrumpan se metió a la habitación y cuando ve las chicas temerosas empezaban a suplicar

Chica1:-Por favor no nos haga daño (mientras empezaba a romper en llanto)

Chica2:-Se lo rogamos, no nos mate (ella estaba de rodillas tratando de que con eso el no le haga daño

Chica3:-Por lo que más quiera, le hacemos todo lo que nos diga, por favor no nos mate (todo el cuerpo de ella temblaba, y la ultima chica ni hablar, estaba en shock a lo que iba a pasar)

Naruto:-Con que lo que quiera eh….. (tenía su mirada fija en el suelo)….bueno entonces díganme todo lo que saben (su mirada era seria y fomentaba algo de confianza hacia las chicas, quienes ellas no daban crédito a lo que les dijo)

Las cuatro chicas:-Eh?

Naruto:-¿No entendieron?, todo lo que sepan, como es que están aquí, quien opera el lugar, y cuantas de ustedes están aquí, tooodo

Chica1:-¿Qué es lo que trata de decir? (mientras esa pregunta la articulaba un poco confusa)

Naruto:-Simple (mientras mete su mano en uno de los bolsillos internos de la chamarra) soy un detective de encubierto, así que no se espanten aquí estoy para ayudarlas y salvarlas (mientras checaba los alrededores del cuarto, que constaba de una cama varios muebles, como una mesa, un sillón para sentarse tres individuos y estaba el baño), no hay camars , ni micrófonos, creo que no es complicado….y bien no me responden?

Chica4:-E…n ..en ver..da..d er..e.r..es… un ....policia?

Naruto:-Asi es, no soy como ellos, si lo dicen por mis ojos, son pupilentes los que traigo puestos

Las chicas al escuchar eso se aliviaron bastante, tan siquiera están a salvo

Naruto:-….Y bien ya me pueden responder a mis preguntas?

Chica1:-Si así es ehm…

Naruto:-Naruto Uzumaki

Chica1:-Bien Naruto-kun, mi nombre es Keiko, el de ella es Riko, ella se llama Saori, y la ultima es Kimiko

Naruto:-Ya veo (mientras su miraba se tornaba algo triste)…si pueden continuar?

Keiko:-Ah si, nosotras fuimos llamadas, para trabajar, así que nos citaron en los almacenes de Konoha, pero nunca nos imaginamos, que nos juntaban ahí para luego secuestrarnos, ellos nos amenazaron y nos dijeron que nos dábamos por muertas, era horrible, no sabemos qué es lo que le han pasado a las otras chicas, nos dicen que abusan de nosotras, y para luego matarnos (mientras soltaba unas lagrimas)

Naruto:-¿Qué barbaridad, y que otra cosa más saben?

Kimiko:-Ah si el tipo que viste hace apenas es el que se encarga de la entrada de los demás, y es el que nos expone a nosotros, como si fuéramos objetos a los tipos que vienen

Naruto:-Cuanto tiempo están aquí guarecidas

Saori:-Desde hace 3 días

Naruto:-Vaya, a ver si están en la lista de desaparecidas, y dime ustedes son las únicas aquí?

Riko:-No, hay como 6 o 7 chicas más, nosotras nos conocemos porque somos amigas

Naruto:-Entiendo, ¿Y saben que ellos?

Saori:-Si son vampiros si

Naruto:-Tsk

Riko:-Que es lo que usted sabe?

Naruto:-Nada, solo escuche rumores, pero no me imagine que esto era cierto (esto se pretextaba para ocultar algunas cosas)

Las 4 chicas:-Ok!

Naruto:-Miren, esto es el plan, ustedes ocúltense en el baño, y no salgan ok?

Kimiko:-Vale

Naruto:-¿Pues que esperan?

Asi inmediatamente Naruto al ver que ellas se metieron al baño, el atrancó la puerta para evitar que salieran, y ala vez que nadie entrara, para luego sacar el auricular de su chamarra y comunicarse

Naruto:-Hinata, ¿me copias?

Hinata:-¿Copias, que dices?

Naruto:-Bueno puedes venir de una vez? La situación se está poniendo un poco comprometedora

Hinata:-Vale voy enseguida, ya me estaba aburriendo con esos tipos

Naruto:-¿Tipos, a que te refieres?

Hinata:-Nada solo estaba entreteniéndome un poco (se pierde la comunicación)….Bien hora de irme (estamos en el callejón, donde ella sentada en el cofre del coche, mientras están tirados los cuerpos ensangrentados de varios tipos)

Tipo1:-Maldita perr….a (mientras su cuerpo se volvía polvo)

En tanto en el cuarto donde estaba Naruto

Naruto:-Me lleva, solo era eso que me faltaba, espero que no haga una

Hinata:-No te preocupes chico, soy cuidadosa cuando hago mi trabajo (Hinata estaba detrás de Naruto)

Naruto:-KYAAA! No asustes así, otro poco más y me matas de un susto

Hinata:-Perdón, pero me encanta verte así (una pequeña risa imprimían aquellos labios)

Naruto:-Bien, la situación es simple, tratamos con traficantes de personas, estos tipos secuestran a chicas, las violan, y se alimentan de ellas…Como me da asco decir esto (mientras cerraa su puño con furia y sus ojos estaban decididos a cortar esta atrocidad)

Hinata:-Entonces tienes que salvar a las otras chicas antes de que sean

Naruto:-Si asi es

Hinata:-No te preocupes, me parece que los clientes se arrepintieron, y desaparecieron del mundo

Naruto:-¿AH?

Hinata:-No te preocupes, confía en mi…solo que ellas ya saben la existencia de ellos

Naruto:-Si y tienen las tres opciones, y me temo que las….

Hinata:-No, por eso tome mis precauciones igual (así que ella saca entre su pecho, ya que ella llevaba un vestido, que escotaba la espalda, mientras portaba unas zapatillas que presumían esos delicados y esbeltos pies, tanto qu e la falda estaba un poco abierta, a la altura de la rodilla)

Naruto:-[¿Que va A hacer?]

Hinata,:-no te espantes mira es esto (ella le muestra un rosario, con una cruz, pero era todo negro, desde las cuentas, hasta la cruz)

Naruto:-No creo que es para rezar ¿Cierto?

Hinata:-No es para poder hacer el conjuro del olvido, solo aplico un poco de aura al rosario, y lo coloco en la frente de la persona, y el rosario hace el resto del trabajo

Naruto:-Ok1…oyes y porque no lo usas conmigo?

Hinata:-desgraciadamente hice un juramento contigo, y hasta que no lo cumpla (se le acerca muy seductoramente y baja un poco la tela que le cubre el pecho del vestido, mostrándole algo de ese desarrollado busto, la cicatriz), no se me quitará, y no me gusta tener esas marcas en mi cuerpo hermoso

Naruto:-[Y vaya que tiene razón] (Mientras tragaba algo de saliva y quedo atontado luego de esa acción de ella)

Hinata:-Gracias por el cumplido, me halagas

Naruto:-Oye, no crees que es hora de estar serios, esto es algo delicado, por cierto y mi escopeta?

Hinata:-Tranquilízate, ya identifiqué el lugar, solo siento tres presciencias algo débiles, asi que tu te diriges en escoltar a las chicas, las pones a salvo, mientras tyo me ocupo de lo demás, y toma (aventándole la escopeta).

Naruto:-Ok!

Hinata:-Bien, me encargo del resto, suerte [Pero que diablos le digo eso!!!!]

Naruto:-Igualmente [AHORA QUE ME OCURRE?]

Asi los dos luego de esa breve charla, Hinata se dedico a investigar, mientras que Naruto desatrancó la puerta sacando a las 4 chicas, e indicándoles cuál va a ser el plan, les pregunto

Naruto:-¿Dónde están las demás chicas?

Kimiko:-Ellas están en el 4to piso, en la sala principal

Naruto:-Iremos allá

Entonces ellos salieron de la habitación, mientras Hinata se encargaba de la basura, Naruto de encargaba de las joyas, escoltándolas, vigilando y asegurándose que cada pasillo del edificio esté limpio hasta llegar al ultimo piso

Keiko:-Aquí es…pero esta cerrado con llave

Naruto:-Haste un lado (de una fuerte patada trato de abrir la puerta, pero si estaba dura, sin tener alternativa solo dijo) maldición, no me queda de otra, cúbranse los oídos

Naruto apuntaba con su arma larga a la cerradura, y al ver esto ellas hicieron caso al rubio, escuchándose un tiro bastante potente

Chicas (las que están en el cuarto):-Kyaaaaa!

Naruto:-Bien escúchenme con atención primero aseguro el area, ustedes se quedan atrás, y a mi señal avanzan para descender al siguiente piso, y seguiremos así hasta que

¿?:-Hata que escapen, creo que eso no sucederá

Naruto:-Quien diablos esta ahí

¿?:-Más bien dichi, quien eres tu?

Naruto:-¿Qué tratas de decirme?

¿?:-No te compliques chico, porque no te diviertes un poco

Entonces aparece un sujeto detrás de Naruto, y el solamente se limito en dispararle sin dudarlo, pero desgraciadamente el es un vampiro, sujetándolo del brazo y desarmándolo, lo arroja al suelo

¿?:-Mira chico, ya predecía tu llegada junto con ella, asi que en lo que ella aparece te presentas, es más que tal si yo me presento primero

Naruto:-Maldito perro desgrciado

¿?:-Bien, como el chico no lo entiende, me presentaré yo primero, mi nombre es Nagato, soy un vampiro de clase B, antiguo siervo del vampiro con el legado de Caín, mi trabajo aquí es simple, traer la destucción en su mundo, para que nosotros los vampiros purifiquemos este lugar …

Naruto:-Llamas purificar en volver a los humanos vampiros y hacer un exterminio mundial, vaya que estupideces estás diciendo

Nagato:-No chico, así no es el juego, ellos solo son herramientas desechables, por ejemplo a el

¿?1:-Matar, matar, matar, …..digame para que me hablo (mientras su voz se perdía entre la locura y la violencia)

Nagato:-Tranquilo Sousuke, no espantes a nuestro invitado

Sousuke:-Pero señor, no lo soporto, ya no puedo más, la familia de ayer en la noche no fue suficiente quiero más quiero más

Naruto al escuchar esas palabras, bajo la mirad, para luego abalanzarse al sujeto que hizo esa atrocidad, pero fue detenido

Sousuke:-(Tenia sujetado a Naruto del cuello)….amo …lo puedo hacer, lo puedo

Nagato:-Calmado ¿no puedes controlarte un poco?

Sousuke:-Esta bien amo

Naruto:-Peroo desgraciado, con que tu fuiste que…

Nagato:-No chico por favor, no los mate yo, simplemente hable con ellas y recogí algo que tenía esa chica, y la mujer, eso me recuerda que también hice lo mismo con la chica de hace 10 años….mm como se llama, a si Shión, y lo de su familia, se me fue de las manos, el responsable de eso fue el (señalando a Sousuke)Estás palabras fueron el motivo, para que pierda los estribos, y el poco control de si mismo, ya estaba completamente apoderado de la ira, y sin titubear desenfunda su pistola, y de un disparo en la cabeza del tipo que lo tenía sujetado se suelta

Naruto:-Maldito bastardo (si mirada estaba perdida en la furia), con que tu eres el estúpido bastardo que le hizo todo esto a ella, asu familia, a la mía, y a la de hace

Sousuke:-Si…lo hice, y lo haría de nuevo, como me encanta la cara de terror que ponen…cuando …cuando las torturo, abuso de ella…como suplican que las deje en paz….pero….eso me excita…más me tranquiliza…me siento bien (estas palabras estaban mezcladas con la euforia, la locura y esa frialdad que solo un asesino sin escrúpulos le es conocida)

Mientras Naruto escuchaba esas palabras, solo se le vinieron a la mente, esas escenas oscuras, que cualquiera lo dejaría marcado, de por vida, pero a Naruto eso ya no era un trauma, eran solo recuerdos, recuerdos dolorosos, que lo hicieron madurar

Sousuke:-…..Amo….puedo…hacerlo…ya no…gah!!! (Esto empezó a decirlo con dolor, pero sin quitarle el tono desquiciado que traía)…puedo jugar con todas ellas? (ya el de forma inmediata empezaba a adquirir la forma de un Vampiro nivel E, sus manos empezaban a transformarse en cuchillas, esas mismas con forma dispareja e irregulares que al verlas Naruto le llegan a su mente las heridas que tenían todos los que han sido víctimas por aquel sucio bastardo)

Nagato:-Yo creo que fue suficiente hablar contigo, creo que es hora de irme…(mientras daba la vuelta y se dirigía a una de las ventanas de la sala principal)….creo que ya no me sirves Sousuke…así que encárgate de ellos (sus palabras secas y frías hizo que las chicas que estaban en el lugar se pusieran más tensas de lo que estaban antes, y mientras que el rubio solo tenía la mirada )hacía abajo, mientras que sus ojos no reflejaban en la oscuridad)

Sousuke:-Su ordenes serán complacidas (después de decir eso, el resto de su cuerpo se revistió con una especie de armadura blanca, como los huesos, mientras que si mirada, era violenta, sedienta de sangre, y sus ojos eran completamente oscuros, cosa que después aterró a las chicas, ya era un vampiro de clase E)

Así entonces el Ghoul se abalanzo sobre el rubio, quien el al ver esto, de una rápida patada levantó del suelo la escopeta que estaba en sus pies y con la mano derecha, sostenía el gatillo de la escopeta, mientras su brazo lo tenía como apoyo para recargar la culata, teniendo encañonado al tipo sobre el estomago después…

Naruto:-Maldito (mientras aprieta el gatillo de la escopeta dándole de lleno en el estomago), idiota (con la mano izquierda sostiene el cañón, mientras carga el arma de nuevo, jalando el recargado), no tienes idea del daño que has hecho, (de nuevo dispara ahora dándole en el pecho, y luego carga la escopeta de nuevo), ah todos los que he conocido (su mente se nubla, recordando los momentos estando en el orfanato, siendo querido por todos de ahí, para luego disparar de nuevo al tipo, cercenándole el brazo derecho, de nuevo carga y apunta), los hiciste sufrir a todos, A Shion (otra vez su mente tenía nublados los recuerdos de ella desde que la vio, haciendo travesuras, para luego de pactar esa promesa en el techo), no te lo perdonaré, date por muerto (sus ojos estaban llenando de lagrimas, lagrimas de ira, dolor y sufrimiento, luego dispara de nuevo, dando le en el hombro izquierdo, y de nuevo carga el arma), y no me olvido de la familia (sus recuerdos se dirigen al dia de ayer cuando vió a toda una familia feliz), no te lo perdonaré

Y así fue disparando y cargando la escopeta, hasta agotar las municiones, dejando al tipo tumbado bocarriba mientras se desangraba a mares, mientras el rubio estaba parado a un lado de el, sacando su pistola y apuntando a la cabeza del tipo

Sousuke:-N…o n…o Qui…e..ro m..o..ri.r, N…o n…o Qui…e..ro m..o..ri.r N…o n…o Qui…e..ro m..o..ri.r (mientras dejaba soltar unas lagrimas de por medio, sus ojos del tipo ya no eran negros completamente, ni amarillos, eran e color natural)

Naruto:-Que diablos estás diciendo (mientras apuntaba con la pistola a la cabeza del sujeto)

Sousuke:-Te…n..g.o mi…e..do

De repente llega ella

Hinata:-Disculpa por la tardanza, al parecer nos estaban esperando y esos tipos cayeron al nivel E, así que me estaban….

No daba crédito a la escena que veía, Naruto parecía una persona distinta, su mirada gélida, y sin sentimientos, solo estaban apoderados por la ira y una tristeza amarga, mientras que el sujeto que estaba en el suelo tirado, estaba delirando, pero más la dejo impresionada cuando……..el sonido de 5 balazos que quedaban del arma de Naruto le dieron directo en la misma frente, matando al sujeto, mientras su cuerpo se volvía ceniza dentro de la habitación, as chicas que estaban presenciando la escena estaban aterradas, al ver lo que ha hecho el rubio, pero más aterradas estaba por la actitud del joven, nunca se imaginaron que ese chico mató a sangre fría a aquel sujeto, pero aunque en parte era su merecido, pero nunca pensaron que Naruto iba a ser el verdugo, pero más dejo atónita a Hinata que jamás se imaginó que ese chico humilde, fiel a sus palabras, y que pensaba que tendría una voluntad de acerro, había hecho tal acción y cuando el le dijo a ella

Naruto:-Ya acabé con mi trabajo, creo que te falta hacer tu parte (su mirada ahora era triste y no reflejaban eaquel brillo que lo hacía unico)

Hinata:-(Aun perpleja por ver aquella escena) ah……s…si [por que estoy tartamudeando?]

Y enseguida de razonar con la orden de e, se puso a usar su Byakugan, para dejar a todas las presentes dormidas, para usar el rosario

Mientras afuera del cuarto Naruto estaba esperando que ella terminara con su labor…unos 5 minutos después de dormir a las 11 chicas, Hinata salió de lasalay le dice a Naruto

Hinata:-Ya terminé

Naruto:-Bien, ya nos vamos

Hinata:-Pero si tu no eres capaz de dejarlas solas, aquí

No te preocupes, ya di aviso a la policía, ahora hay que apurarnos, e irnos de aquí (sus palabras eran bastante frías, ahora Naruto tenía el comportamiento oscuro de ella, a lo que ella al darse cuenta sintió que le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría)

Hinata:-Entiendo

Así mientras bajaban del edificio, el silencio era bastante inigualable, mientras la actitud de Naruto complicaba las cosas, el ambiente se hacía pesado, hasta salir del edificio, Naruto solo le dijo estás palabras a Hinata antes de irse

Naruto:-¿Tú crees que lo que hice fue lo correcto?

Hinata solo le dio la espalda, no quería complicar más la situación y solo le dijo

Hinata:-No se la verdad, lo tengo que analizar, así que cuando las aguas se calmen te dire mi respuesta

Naruto:-Esta bien

Asi Hinata desapareció entre la oscuridad, mientras Naruto se dirige a su carro, al momento de llegar ahí, una ira incontrolable se apodera del el, y sin dudarlo, golpea descontroladamente la pared del callejón, mientras sus gritos desesperados se inundaban, ahogando aquel silencio

Naruto:-¿Por qué me siento así? (mientras su recargaba sobre la pared y se sentaba en el suelo de aquel callejón, mientras se cubría su cabeza, con sus manos ensangrentadas a partir de sus nudillos, victimas del acto de ira que Naruto aun tenía)

**TEMA DE CIERRE**

**"LOST AND FOUND=SENSES FAIL"**

**Y BIEN QUE LES PARECIÓ...BUENO EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO A VER SI LO SUBO EL MARTES, O SI PUEDO MAÑANA, ASI QUE NOS VEMOPS LA PROXIMA**


	6. Episodio 5 Poder

**AQUI LES DEJO EL EPISODIO 5, ESPERO SUS REVIEWS Y COMENTARIOS, Y SOLO QUIERO AGRADECER GARACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE ME HAN DEJADO SUS COMENTARIOS, EN VERDAD ME ALIENTAN BASTANTE PARA QUE SIGA CON MI HISTORIA, BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR, LO VBEO LA SIGUIENTE OCASION**

**TEMA DE APERTURA "STILL SEARCHING=SENSES FAIL"**

Episodio 5 Poder

Oscuridad Corrompida

Era una mañana distinta, aún el cuerpo celeste no hacía su aparición en el horizonte, en cambio, un rubio estaba en su departamento, sentado en la orilla de su cama, con signos de no haber conciliado el sueño, desde que llego a su casa después de realizar el trabajo, parecía un muerto en vida, mientras sus manos estaban cubiertas con unas vendas que improvisadamente se colocó, para apaciguar el dolor que tenían, luego de sufrir las descargas de ira de la noche anterior

Naruto:-[¿Es justo lo que hice, Haber eliminado a una persona, a pesar de que él había aniquilado a los que conocía, merecía que muriera así?]

Esas eran las preguntas que volcaban en la mente de Naruto, a pesar de que el tipo se merecía más que la sentencia de muerte, aun lo tenía intrigado ya que matar a personas no está dentro de la ética de su moral

Naruto:-[No se qué hacer….no sé a quién decirlo, rayos] (mientras todos sus recuerdos de la noche anterior empiezan a aparecer desmoralizando más al chico)

Así entonces el rubio al checar la hora de su reloj, eran las 6:35 de la mañana, bastante temprano, así que para tratar de relajarse, se levanto y se dirigió a su baño, a tomar una ducha con agua fría, quería enfriar sus pensamientos, y a la vez de que estaba lastimado, no convenía el agua caliente, así al entrar al baño, se desvistió, abrió la cortina, y ya debajo de la regadera, abrió el grifo de agua fría, donde la regadera empezó a soltar el agua fría, mientras el bajo este baño "reconfortador" trataba de ver el lado bueno de lo que hizo

Naruto:-[Ah, tan siquiera ese maldito bastardo ya no le hará más daño a nadie, y eso que pude salvar a las otras chicas que estaban ahí, aunque creo que no me reconozcan y me lo agradezcan, pero que me queda, además evitamos que siguieran cometiendo esas atrocidades ahí pero lo que más me intriga es ¿si ese no era el único lugar que existe?, bueno de ser así ella y yo nos encargaremos de ello (el no fue el único que corto de tajo las operaciones irregulares dentro de ese edificio)]

Luego de terminar de enfriar sus pensamientos, se detuvo a analizar a ella, en realidad no se había percatado, que la había dejado perpleja con su actitud en la noche, en realidad nunca se ha comportado así con nadie, y la culpa aunque eran de ese maldito y del otro vampiro lo hayan puesto en tal posición, ella no tenía que pagar los vasos rotos, así que cuando la viera, se disculparía inmediatamente

Así el estando en su cuarto comenzaba a vestirse, y a ver en la jefatura si podía hacer algo, y si seguían con la investigación, aunque él lo daría como un caso resuelto, junto con el de las anteriores masacres, pero ¿Cómo diablos iba a testificar que el causante de esas masacres era un vampiro de clase D que estaba sediento de sangre y otras barbaridades? Esa parte lo tenía que omitir, pero bueno hará como si todo siguiera igual

Naruto:-[A ver que hay hoy en la tv] (así prendió inmediatamente el aparato, y para pura casualidad sintonizaba el noticiero de la mañana, con la siguiente noticia)

Televisor:-Durante la noche de ayer, se recibió una llamada anónima, donde un edificio aparentemente en abandono realizaba tráfico de personas, para ser más precisos de chicas jóvenes para posiblemente una red de prostitución, al irrumpir el lugar, la policía especializada (algo así como el SWAT) irrumpió en el edificio cateando el lugar y el resultado fueron 0 detenidos y 11 jóvenes de entre 14 a 18 años que se localizaban en el último piso, al preguntar cómo habían llegado allí, ellas solo respondieron que no tenían idea de cómo llegaron ahí, esto sí es increíble, la policía local, mientras tanto el lugar está bajo investigación de los posibles dueños, y quienes están relacionados en el trabajo de ahí, solo como pistas encontraron 8 casquillos percutidos de una escopeta, y 6 de una pistola de 9 mm, además de papeles de algunas personas que al parecer han de ser clientes de ese lugar…….

Así seguían dando la noticia de hoy, Naruto solo tragó saliva, ya que si encuentran al dueño de las municiones utilizadas en ese lugar iban a ir sobre él y se armaría un desastre, lo peor de todo era que esas balas iban a ser identificadas inmediatamente de una arma que porta un oficial, así que aumentaría las posibilidades de que sea fichado y que rindiera su declaración previa

Naruto:-¡AAHH maldición lo que faltaba, ahora sí creo que estoy en problemas!

De repente suena su celular, así que de manera nerviosa lo coge, y se dispone a contestar, tratando de disimular el estado emocional en que se encontraba

Naruto:-Bueno

¿?:-Vaya chico, ¿cómo te encuentras?

Naruto de inmediato identificó de quien era la voz

Naruto:-Jiraiya, ¿que se le ofrece?

Jiraiya:-¿Pero mira chico, porque me contestas tan cortésmente, que te sucedió?

Naruto se quedó mudo, en verdad si es difícil tratar de ocultar algo al viejo pervertido, pero también él tenía unas jugadas para despistar al viejo, así que le contesta

Naruto:-Ah es que aun me siento bastante frustrado con lo de ayer, y la verdad es que estoy tratando de calmarme

Y bien que busco ese pretexto, así que el erosenin solo le contesta de manera normal

Jiraiya:-Ya veo chico, tan siquiera fuiste sincero, bueno te digo dos noticias, una mala, y una peor

Naruto:-¿Qué trata de decir?

Jiraiya:-Bien mira chico, la mala es que nos llego lo ocurrido con lo del edificio, y la mala es que alguien de nosotros estuvo implicado, así que ahorita como somos baaaastante personal que contamos con ese tipo de arma (la pistola de 9 mm que les son asignada a los cerca de 500 agentes de la jefatura), todos estamos bajo sospecha

Al escuchar eso el chico, solo trago saliva, y mientras que su nerviosismo se empezaba a reflejar en su cuerpo, pero de manera sobrehumana que pudo solo se limitó a disimular con el siguiente comentario

Naruto:-Entonces eso me incluye a mi

Jiraiya:-Así es chico, por lo que necesito tu presencia aquí de inmediato, y otra noticia, la mala

Naruto :-(Sus manos empezaban a sudar por el mal presentimiento que sentía)…. ¿Y Cual es la mala noticia?

Jiraiya:-Ehm digamos que las otras balas que encontramos, igual son de las escopetas que llevan la policía, solo que el dato es que los portan únicamente las unidades anti-terroristas y anti-drogas, y no hay nadie que porte dos armas, nadie excepto tu

Naruto escuchando eso se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, como pudo llevarse por la furia y la euforia sin siquiera pensar en las posibles escenas que se suscitarían, pero luego

Jiraiya:-Pero no creo que tú fueras, mírate, si que te dejas llevar por tus ideas, pero nunca harás una locura por tu propia cuenta, además yo confío en ti de que la sepas utilizar cuando la ocasión lo requiera, ¿o me equivoco?

Naruto:-Ehm a sí claro, por un momento pensé que sospecharías de mí (mientras se sentía un poco aliviado de que el viejo tenga una confianza ciega en su alumno)…pero a pesar de todo tendré que ir ¿Cierto?

Jiraiya:-Me temo que sí, para que digas en donde te ubicabas, y por las normas debemos checar la firma de tu pistola, y aun que no creo, para ver si coincide con los de los casquillos percutidos

Ahora si a Naruto se volvió a ponerse nervioso, y peor de todo, ya que los casquillos de la pistola iban a coincidir con su arma, y lo peor de todo era que no tenía ninguna oportunidad para encubrirse, además que estará envuelto en un gran lio si se enteran lo que ocurrió en ese edificio, así que ….

Naruto:-Ok entonces te veré allá, pero puede que me tarde un poco, por que ando un poco lastimado

Jiraiya:-¿Eeeh?

Naruto:-Mira para serte franco, debido a que aun estaba furioso, me desquite de una manera algo "ortodoxa", y si aunque es lo más estúpido que hice, no me quedaba otra, y ahorita el dolor de mis nudillos me molesta, así que pasaré con el médico para que me valore

Jiraiya:-Deberás contigo chico, si que eres un loco (esto lo dijo de manera deprimente sobre el rubio), bueno pero no tardes

Naruto:-Vale

Así entonces el rubio cuelga el teléfono, termina de vestirse con su ropa casual (bueno no sé si vestirse unos jeans oscuros, junto con unos zapatos negros, y una camisa anaranjada sea lo más casual), se peino, preparó su placa policiaca y sus llaves del auto y se dirigió al sanatorio para que valoren sus manos

Naruto:-[Será mejor que busque una manera de hacer una coartada en menos de una hora, antes de que me atrapen con las manos en la masa]

Mientras trata de buscar una manera para poder encubrir una coartada, en otro lado, para ser exactos en una mansión que nadie conoce, ya que esta bajo una técnica ilusoria que la hacía pasar desapercibida, a aquel que esté en sus alrededores, se encontraba una chica peliazul, donde se encontraba en su baño, dándose una reconfortante ducha

Hinata:-¿Que es lo que estará haciendo ese chico ahora?, hum ¿para qué me preocupo por él? (saliéndose de la tina de baño elegante, donde se encontraba humedeciendo ese cuerpo digno de una diosa, para luego enjabonarse), diablos ¿por qué sigo pensando en él?, es un simple humano y aparte ya estoy comprometida (mientras recordaba la cara de aquella persona que amaba, poniéndole algo ruborizada), mejor hubiera utilizado el rosario y problema resuelto….pero si lo usara (con una esponja enjabonada se empezaba a masajear su cuerpo, comenzando en el pecho, donde está esa cicatriz) esta maldita marca nunca se borrará ¿Qué estaba pensando en ese momento?

Después de terminar sus pensamientos se puso a realizar con el trabajo restante sobre su cuerpo, con suaves masajes enjabonaba todo el contorno de su figura esbelta, empezando en sus senos con movimientos delicados y cuidadosos, para luego seguir en ese vientre plano que envidiaría cualquier mujer que con movimientos circulares y de forma lenta enjabonara cada rincón de su vientre, para luego seguir con su actividad en sus piernas, bien torneadas recorriendo cada centímetro de estas, para luego pasar a sus glúteos, que de igual forma que masajeo sus pechos hizo lo mismo con esa parte posterior de su cuerpo, para después seguir el recorrido de aquella esponja (diablos como me gustaría ser esa esponja) en su entrepierna, para bajar lenta y delicadamente hacia sus tobillos, pasando antes a sus rodillas y tallarlas lo menos brusco posible para no dejar marcas, y después llegar a sus tobillos, que eran la perfección, una obra de los ángeles, y con movimientos de arriba y abajo enjabonaba la antepenúltima parte de su cuerpo, para luego dirigirse a sus pies, que de manera delicada los masajeaba, pasando la esponja desde el talón, el peine, la planta y a recorrerla por sus dedos, para ultimo, pasar tomar un frazada más larga para enjabonarla y así tallar su espalda, que de manera más natural empieza a pasar por detrás para realizar el último trabajo de su ducha que de forma similar como lo hizo con el resto de su cuerpo la talo de manera lenta, suave y si maltratar su delicada piel quedando completamente cubierta por la espuma blanca que emergía de aquel jabón, después tomó un poco del jabón con el que había usado para untarlo en sus manos, frotándolo, y creando una espuma, y de manera delicada lo más posible, se la frotó en su intimidad, con movimientos repetitivos de arriba hacia abajo, limpiando esa parte que aún no ha sido tomada por aquella persona que ya predeterminadamente la habían comprometido para el futuro bien en su clan y en su vida, quien a pesar de todo esto ella lo acepto gustosamente ya que lo amaba desde que tenía los 15 años amaba su forma de ser aunque era fría e inexpresivo él era diferente cuando estaba al lado de ella era cariñoso preocupado y decidido además de que era considerado como el vampiro de clase A más poderoso dentro del clan a pesar de que tenía una limitación además de que con su unión iba a solidificar y limar asperezas dentro de la familia, solo ese hecho ella se entregaría en vida alma y en cuerpo hacía el, pero sucedería hasta que cumpliera los 36 años (más adelante les revelaré porque), luego de acabar con la parte más sensible de su cuerpo, se puso a enjuagarse con la regadera de mano de aquel baño, donde lentamente el agua recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo, donde el jabón se dispersa lentamente, dejando a la chica completa mente limpia

Hinata:-¿Será bien lo que haga con él? (mientras de nuevo se metía a la tina para relajarse)

10 Minutos después de terminar su baño se pone una bata corta, para después dirigirse a una de las tantas habitaciones de aquella mansión, para ser más precisos se dirigía a su cuarto, donde se vestiría con una falda color purpura, en conjunto a una blusa blanca de manga larga, mientras buscaba unas botas de tacón mediano, ya así mientras estaba arreglándose y peinándose su cabello…

Hinata:-Kaname (esto lo dice de una manera distinta a como trata a Naruto, ya que lo decía con amabilidad)

De pronto aparece una chica de unos 20 años (en realidad tenía 43 años), era de mediana estatura, piel blanca, aunque un poco bronceada, sus ojos blancos de igual similitud a los del clan, su pelo era obscuro y liso mientras su tamaño estaba a la altura de sus hombros, portaba un vestido oscuro.

Kaname:-Me Hablo mi Lady (mientras le hacia una reverencia)

Hinata:-Ya Basta de formalidades Kaname, ¿En qué quedamos la vez pasada?

Kaname:-Disculpe, pero no se me hace lógico de que usted siendo de la familia principal le tenga que hablar sin respetos

Hinata:-No te preocupes, además aunque seas de la rama secundaria tu eres una parte de mi familia

Kaname:-Si pero eso No

Hinata:-Además con la unión con él, cortaremos esas diferencias entre ambos mandos, y las leyes que ha impuesto el clan

Kaname:-Es cierto, es usted muy afortunada tener de prometido a él, es serio, fuerte y un completo genio, eso sin olvidar que es guapo

Hinata:-Si eso lo sé (mientras se ruborizaba)…Bueno cambiando de tema (mientras se levantaba de la silla donde se estaba peinado) necesito que me saques el collar de….

Kaname:-Pero mi Lady, ¿Para qué lo necesita, no creo que es para aquel…..?

Hinata:-Si Así es para el humano

Kaname:-Pero eso es una locura, ¿Por qué le está brindando un objeto a ese humano, no cree que lo vaya a corromper?

Hinata:-No lo creo, vi en los ojos del que no busca poder para sí mismo, con eso es suficiente para que el no sea corrompido tan fácilmente

Kaname:-Está bien, confiare en usted, solo porque sabe lo que hace, y además se me hace extraño que usted haya hablado así de ese humano, bueno lo digo por la manera en que lo defendió

Hinata:-Hmp…….Bueno…es...que necesito terminar más rápido con el trabajo y con ese objeto nos ayudaría bastante

Kaname:-Aunque creó que se ha vuelto más blanda, antes no dudaría en matarlo sin piedad, y eso aparte que me puso a que enmendara a ese peluche que me entregó

Hinata:-¿Bueno te llame a que me juzgaras, o a que hicieras mi orden? (levantadose de la cama donde se terminaba de vestirse)….tengo que acabar rápidamente con esta misión para largarnos de aquí, ya falta poco para que se hagan los preparativos de la unión y tu andas con esos rodeo, así que tráeme el collar, y la caja de plomo que está en la bóveda (diciéndolo lo más severo, pero sin exaltarse ante ella)

Kaname:-Disculpe mi lady, enseguida lo traigo (luego de recibir el regaño de ella, dio media vuelta, saliendo de la habitación para dirigirse a la bóveda)

Hinata:-Hmp como piensa en que yo tenga interés n el (mientras cerraba fuertemente su puño, haciendo sangra la palma de su mano)…..será simple, acabamos todo el trabajo, borro sus recuerdos, nos largamos y listo

En tanto en otro lado, Naruto se encontraba saliendo del hospital nuevamente, mientras en sus manos tiene puestos unos guantes que le cubrían solamente la parte de sus nudillos, mientras en su cara se le notaba una idea que le serviría para encubrirse y no sacar sospechas

Naruto:-Perfecto, solo necesito una lija, y el asunto estará arreglado

Así entonces el chico de los ojos azules, se dirigió una tienda de materiales más próxima, para conseguir una lija

Naruto:-Perfecto, espero que con esto evite algún contratiempo (al momento de subir al auto, luego de comprar esa lija para materiales metálicos, para después desarmar su pistola por partes, y tomando el cañón de la pistola enrolla la lija, para meterla en el orificio del cañón, y a comenzar de lijarla)…….Si que soy un genio

--Flashback—

En la academia de la policía, Naruto estaba en su asiento, viendo a su profesor explicando los detalles al momento de tomar evidencias

Iruka:-Y bien antes que nada respóndanme ¿porque es fundamental el checar microscópicamente las municiones descargadas y comparándolas con otras?

El silencio se originó después de realizar esa hipótesis, sin que nadie conteste

Iruka:-Vaya, al parecer todos andan muy atentos…. (Mientras miraba a todos los alumnos del salón, que la mayoría era de 22, a 23 años, salvo dos chicos de 17 años)…perfecto, entonces explícame Sasuke el motivo para realizar eso

Entonces el pelinegro al escuchar la orden que recibió de su sensei, solo se paró para decirle…

Sasuke:-Por que en cada arma de fuego que haya disparado su respectiva munición, deja marcados unos rasgos que UNICAMENTE pertenece a esa arma correspondientes, así que si se tiene el arma que haya utilizado en cierto crimen, solo se comparan las balas y si coinciden, tenemos el arma correspondiente

Iruka:-Perfecto, eso es excelente chico…pero tiene un pequeño inconveniente…así que díganme cuál es

Enseguida alguien levanto la mano dentro del salón de clases, a lo que Iruka dijo

Iruka:-Vaya Naruto, sí que no te quieres quedar atrás, bueno explícame

Naruto:-Simple, ya que si antes de que se compruebe el arma, es tallada con una lija, un cuchillo, o con otros objetos dentro del cañón, obtenemos otras marcas distintas, siendo imposible averiguar si en realidad fue o no el arma con el que fue usada

Iruka:-Así es Naruto, pero debido a las acciones que hacen la mayoría de los asesinos, y otra gente descarada, no se percatan ese detalle así que se tiene que ser un genio para que pueda encubrir ese detalle

--Fin Flashback—

Naruto:-Si que me sirvió estar compitiendo con Sasuke en ver quién era el más listo (mientras terminaba de armar su pistola)….Siguiente parada al cuartel

Sin dudarlo, arranco su auto para irse directamente al cuartel, donde lo estaban esperando para ver quién es aquel que irrumpió en el edificio

Naruto:-(Entrando de manera natural al cuartel, distingue a lo lejos a su maestro preferido) Kakashi, que tal le fue en su investigación

Kakashi:-(volteando hacia la entrada del cuartel, viendo al hiperactivo chico)…Ah Naruto, pues ni tan bien que digamos, a ¿quién diablos se le ocurre averiguar sobre la inmortalidad del cangrejo por dios?

Naruto:-Ehm Kakashi, ¿de nuevo con sus pretextos sin sentidos? (su mirada indiferente hacía el peli plata era bastante evidente)

Kakashi:-Bueno, pero aparte me tenían que averiguar con lo ocurrido del edificio, así de manera "voluntaria" tuve que entregar la pistola para que la analizarán

Naruto:-¿Ya veo….y que sucedió?

Kakashi:-Nada fuera de lo normal, además no tengo tiempo para que ande haciendo cosas bajo el agua…

Naruto:-mmmm bueno, será mejor que igual vaya a que me examinen igual, porque me temo que con lo que dijiste, están convocando a los agentes que estaban en descanso o fuera de servicio

Kakashi:-Si así es chico, si que eres calculador

Naruto:-Pero mira de quien lo aprendí

Kakashi:-Eh?, (mientras le hacia una mirada risueña que suele hacerle a su alumno)…bueno pues a ver quién habrá sido el testigo

Naruto:-Así es

Kakashi:-Oyes por otro lado que le sucedió a tus nudillos

Naruto:-(Mientras ocultaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su chamarra que portaba) Ehm digamos que no estaba en una situación algo tranquila

Kakashi:-Ya veo…. (Mientras se retiraba)….sabes algo, hay veces que una forma de desahogarse de la ira es con la ayuda de alguien, si no estarás sumido en la oscuridad

Naruto:-A que trata de legar a esto (con una cara llena de dudas)

Kakashi:-A que no estás solo….Bien chico, nos vemos

Así Kakashi se dirige a la salida del cuartel, para dejar solo al rubio, quien él se quedo parado y estático en ese lugar, mientras su mirada baja denotaba una pequeña sonrisa

Naruto:-Ya veo

Entonces ya sin perder tiempo, se dirige con Jiraiya para entregarle su arma de encargo, para que él lo entregue a los analistas y hagan su trabajo correspondiente

Naruto:-Bien Jiraiya, ya llegué, así que entonces están tomando a los agentes que….

Jiraiya:-Si así es y debido a tu estado de ayer, estás en la lista por lo que tendré que tomar tu pistola

Naruto:-Bien bien, aquí esta (sacando la pistola debajo de la chamarra y poniéndola en el escritorio), espero que sea rápido

Jiraiya:-Me temo que no será así…mira chico, ayer estaban en descanso 159 agentes, mientras que 18 estaban inactivos por enfermedad y solo 3 tenían discapacidad psicológica

Naruto:-Ya veo, ¿pero oye, y que hay de la escopeta? [Mierda que es lo que hice]

Jiraiya:- Al parecer están buscando la bala a ver si coincide con uno de los agentes de las otras unidades, pero es raro, ya que nadie tiene una escopeta que la porte de manera oficial, solo en casos de emergencia, se permite el uso

Naruto:-Ya veo… ¿pero entonces por qué no estoy de los sospechosos?

Jiraiya:-(Las palabras de Naruto si lo dejaron con expectación, entonces se recarga en el asiento donde estaba sentado y le dice)…Mira chico para serte franco yo pensaba que estabas inmiscuido en eso debido a lo que te sucedió y más lo que leí del informe de Ibiki, pero después meditándolo, y aparte envié a un agente para que revisará a checarte a tu departamento……..

Naruto No daba crédito a lo que le dijo, ya que de ser así le daría la nota de que no estaba…pero…

Jiraiya:-….pero me dijo que al rondar y eso, me dijo que estabas con una ¡preciosidad! (mientras se iluminaban sus ojos) vaya chico, yo pensaba que eras sencillo y normal, pero fíjate estar con una chica y bastante guapa según lo que me dijo el agente, así que eso era suficiente, por lo que le dije que ya no te siguiera… ¡sí que te vas a lo grande chico!!!!....me quito el sombrero ante a ti… a ver si conozco a mi futura ahijada

Ahora si lo puso en el borde del nerviosismo y de la adrenalina, el ojiazul se puso totalmente nervioso, a lo que de ser un momento muy crucial, pero al escuchar la mala interpretación del viejo, lo calmo bastante

Jiraiya:-¿Y qué es lo que te ocurre chico? ¿Por qué tan nervioso?

Naruto:-(Mientras estaba a palidecerse) Ehm bueno es que yo quería que nadie lo notara…pero era un secreto (mientras de manera relajante se acomodaba sus manos en su nuca), además solo somos amigos (mientras soltaba una risa un poco nerviosa)

Jiraiya:-Bien chico, ya aclarado esto quiero saber ¿Qué es lo que te ocurrió en ambas manos?

Naruto:-Ehm... Bueno la verdad es que ayer en la noche aun estaba sentido con lo que me paso, y la verdad perdí el control de mi mismo, así que sin contenerme descargue mi ira y así quede (su mirada ahora es seria y mientras miraba a un lado, con la mirada baja para evitar la mirada del viejo)

Jiraiya:-¿Lo entiendo, a pesar de todo aun te queda marcado a Shion cierto?

Naruto:-Si (mientras asentía lentamente con su cabeza)

Jiraiya:-Si chico, no es fácil superarlo, y en especial tu siendo aún joven, pero ¿sabes? Creo que nadie si haya vivido esa experiencia, no maduraría, si no lo contrario, quedaría traumado de por vida (mientras su voz determinante le trataba de alentar al espíritu decaído del joven), me había preocupado por ti bastante, pensé que terminarías en un sanatorio mental, pero no mírate jurándole esa promesa a ella y cambiando radicalmente tus ideales por unos más ambiciosos marcando tu camino por voluntad propia, sé que es duro el camino que estas tomando, por eso te estimo y me siento orgulloso porque tú seas mi ahijado, aunque algo testarudo, terco y torpe, pero siendo la gran persona que eres

Estas palabras de aliento le calaron por dentro al chico que ahora con su irada fija sobre el viejo le iluminaron de repente al chico y sin percatarse de que soltó una pequeña gota salada de sus ojos recorriendo en sus mejillas al escuchar esas palabras solo dijo

Naruto:-Gracias

Eso era lo que necesitaba el chico en estos momentos, alguien a lado que lo consuele y le ayude, le levante la moral y esos ánimos, así que después de todo valió la pena que estuviera en esos momentos, el viejo para el chico, era algo así como el padre que no tuvo en especial con lo que le sucedió al pobre chico hace 10 años, estricto y serio cuando la ocasión lo requería, y buen consejero y como un amigo que le ayudaba en todo….hasta en las maldades que hacían luego, ambos eran cómplices

Jiraiya:-Bien chico, tengo que entregar esta arma de inmediato y la analicen

Naruto:-¿Y Sasuke igual esté dentro de la lista?

Jiraiya:-Ah él no lo estaba, te suplantó por el caso de ayer

Naruto:-Ok lo entiendo (mientras agachaba la mirada)…. ¿Y que han descubierto del caso? (aunque el ya tenía las respuestas de lo que sucedió quiso averiguar que han encontrado ellos)

Jiraiya:-Bien chico, aunque no va a ser agradable el asunto….más bien ni quiero decírtelo, porque es bastante mmmm (colocaba su mano en la barbilla y miraba al rubio)…fuerte para ti

Naruto:-Vamos Jiraiya, quiero saber que han avanzado, y a ver si puedo "colaborar" con algo

Jiraiya:-Está bien chico….confió en ti

Entonces en su escritorio busca un folder con los archivos respecto al caso anterior, y al encontrarlo se lo entrega al rubio, quien él lo toma, y lo empieza a leer quedándose impresionado al ver las fotos tomadas cuando valoraban los cuerpos y las autopsias

Naruto:-[Muerte por desangramiento, perforación de pulmones, intestinos destrozados con las múltiples cuchilladas, destrucción total de la garganta, y estrangulamiento, todos estos los tenían cada uno de la familia!!!]

Pero eso no era nada cuando en otra hoja con más contenido en el reporte decía lo siguiente

Naruto:-[ABUSO SEXUAL A LA CJICA!!!!...en verdad rectifico lo que hice…estoy en todo mi derecho en haberlo matado]

Jiraiya veía cada una de las facciones que denotaba el rubio, simplemente reflejaba furia, impresión, para luego ver una cara de satisfacción

Jiraiya:-Oyes chico ¿te encuentras bien?

Naruto:-Así claro no se preocupe, es que ando mmmm… no sé cómo decirlo, tengo tantas ganas de encontrar a ese maldito y encerrarlo en una celda hasta que se pudra de por vida, eso es lo que siento

Jiraiya:-Es cierto, aunque hay cosas bien claras, puede que posiblemente esté vinculado Con lo que sucedió en el orfanato, y hace 18 años

Naruto:-Si ya veo las mismas huellas de tortura son similares, cortes irregulares en ellos cuerpos, perforaciones con un arma punzocortante, pero al parecer no es con ningún cuchillo, o con algún objeto punzocortante que se haya reconocido [pero ya entiendo porque era así]

--Flashback—

Sousuke:-…..Amo….puedo…hacerlo…ya no…gah!!! (Esto empezó a decirlo con dolor, pero sin quitarle el tono desquiciado que traía)…puedo jugar con todas ellas? (ya el de forma inmediata empezaba a adquirir la forma de un Vampiro nivel E, sus manos empezaban a transformarse en cuchillas, esas mismas con forma dispareja e irregulares que al verlas Naruto le llegan a su mente las heridas que tenían todos los que han sido víctimas por aquel sucio bastardo)

--Fin Flashback--

Jiraiya:-Pero lo peor de todo es que como los casos no hay ninguna evidencia, ni huella digital o algo o a alguien que haya notado algo sospechoso en la casa en esos momentos, o que hayan hecho la familia como en defensa

Naruto:-Comprendo, bueno pero no encontraron huellas de zapatos, en la casa?, o huellas digitales en los cuerpos, o en algún objeto?

Jiraiya:-Nada, solo estas huellas que están en las fotos (mientras en el folder que contenía Naruto, le muestra esas fotos)…ya las escaneamos con la base de datos de la policía para ver si teníamos resultados, pero nada

Naruto:-Entiendo eso, ¿y por qué no probamos con la base de datos que utiliza el gobierno para ver a los sospechosos?

Jiraiya:-Eso lo intentamos, pero al final e gobierno nos denegó ese permiso, argumentando que estaríamos violando la información personal de la gente

Naruto:-¿Esas son estupideces, mira pensar con eso, y ya han hecho una orden para que les permitan acceder?

Jiraiya:-Si pero ellos al parecer hicieron su jugada antes y con un amparo, así que no podemos hacer nada

Naruto:-¿Qué diablos estarán ocultando?...esto me suena muy raro

Jiraiya:-Igual digo lo mismo, aparte que uno de esos tipos dentro del gobierno se me hizo muy sospechoso

Naruto:-Ah?

Jiraiya:-SI mira (entregándole una foto) ese es Tatsuo Noriyami, es uno de los trabajadores públicos más influyentes por así decirlo, este sujeto se me hace sospechoso, al impedir que nuestro trabajo

Naruto:-Entonces mandaste a que investigaran al sujeto

Jiraiya:-Exacto, así que el trabajo se lo dejé a Sasuke, para ver que podemos encontrar y

Naruto:-Darle por donde más le duela… ¿puedo colaborar en este caso?

Jiraiya:-Pero si….

Naruto:-Oyes estoy incapacitado por que la clase del caso me impide realizar mi trabajo de manera eficiente, pero este es otra cosa, investigar a alguien para que podamos avanzar, así que puedo agilizar el caso

Jiraiya no lo pudo contradecir, aunque si le decía que no podía por sus manos, el chico se excusaría cuando estuvo trabajando como esclavo, a pesar de que esa vez tenía el collarín en el cuello, ya sin más le dio luz verde

Jiraiya:-Vaya chico, si que eres terco, así que iras inmediatamente a apoyar a Sasuke, ahora se encuentra en el edificio de gobierno solo, ya que no será problema

Naruto:-Entendido

Así el rubio emprendió camino para apoyar a su compañero, pero al momento de salir del cuartel…

Sasuke:-¿Hey dobe a dónde vas?

Naruto:-Vaya si el teme ya acabó con su trabajo…y yo que tenía que ayudarte

Sasuke:-Hmp…bueno esto va a ser interesante…por que necesitare el apoyo de alguien, deja entrego mi reporte con lo que encontré y luego te explicaré con más detalles

Naruto:-Vale, te espero en el auto

Sin más que esperar, Naruto estaba dentro de su automóvil, esperando a que Sasuke termine con su informe, para proseguir con la investigación, para luego en 15 minutos después

Naruto:-Vaya vaya, hasta que el retrasado se digna en llegar

Sasuke:-Hmp ¡Cállate! Que a diferencia contigo tengo una chica a la que tengo que ver….mientras contigo (volviéndose arrogante) ni siquiera te has preocupado en tener una chica

Naruto:-Tsk [A ese idiota solo se le ocurre decir eso para callarme]… ¿Bueno vas a estar parado todo el día aquí?, o ya nos largamos (mientras abre la puerta del copiloto)

Sasuke:-Ahora si quien es el que está fastidiado (mientras abordaba el carro)

Naruto:-CALLATE!!

Luego de la pequeña rencilla en el estacionamiento, Sasuke se puso a detallar con lo que ha investigado con respecto

Sasuke:-Bien tenemos a este tipo Tatsuo Noriyami trabaja como uno de los jefes de gobierno, tiene 49 años, desde hace 18 años fungió como uno de los candidatos para ser parte del senado, aunque debido a problemas personales y por tener algunos obstáculos dentro del partido político, le era imposible ser un candidato

Naruto:-Entonces hizo algunas cosas debajo del agua, y a hacer sus "movimientos" para quedar dentro

Sasuke:-Exacto, solo que para lograr eso, no tuvo que mover influencias, ni ser un adulador lamebotas para poder lograrlo, más bien dicho comenzó con la desaparición de candidatos dentro de su partido político, aunque anteriormente se le puso como el sospechoso número uno por esas desapariciones, no hubo pruebas suficientes para comprobar su responsabilidad, así que se puso como inocente, pero…

Naruto:-Que sucedió…

--Flashback—

Sasuke Va entrando al edificio de gobierno, donde accediendo para una investigación, se pone a preguntar con los servidores públicos, acerca del tipo a investigar, y para empezar, le hace una visita a la secretaria del tipo

Sasuke:-Buenos días señorita, soy agente de la policía (mientras le muestra su placa), me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, vengo para investigar a cierta persona, pero por unas circunstancias, esto va a ser confidencial entre nosotros

A la chica recepcionista en la entrada del edificio, miró al chico, mientras realizaba un gesto de miedo y desconfianza, le contesta

Señorita:-¿Y bien se puede saber a quién investigará?

Sasuke:-A Tatsuo Noriyami, más bien digamos que quiero saber sobre su carrera dentro de sus trabajo

Señorita:-(Mientras se ponía nerviosa) Me temo que eso es confidencial chico, discúlpeme, pero no soy la indicada para ser interrogada

Esto a Sasuke le hizo más extraño, y más cuando dentro de la oficina de aquel hombre se abre, mostrando a dos tipos en raje negro, bastante altos, y teniendo esa facha de delincuentes, que por un momento se le quedaron viendo fijamente al chico pelinegro, pero eso no era nada, ya que después sale

Tatsuo:-¿Pero qué diablos está usted aquí?, aclare estrictamente, que no tienen autorización para realizar su trabajo

Sasuke:-¿Y quien dijo que iba a negociar con usted sobre eso?....bueno claro, si hablamos a cambio de una suma de dinero con usted chance cooperaría con nosotros, pero al parecer tiene algo que ocultar

Tatsuo:-¿Qué estupideces dices? Yo no tengo nada….

Sasuke:-¡SI DE SER ASI POR NOS IMPIDE REALIZAR NUESTRO TRABAJO!

Tatsuo:-POR QUE ES INFORMACIÓN PERSONAL DE LOS CIUDADANOS

Sasuke:-VAYA CASUALIDAD y lo extraño, es que cuando argumentó esta estupidez, era el único que estaba a favor, lo demás iban a permitirnos hacerlo, pero luego de unos 20 minutos, nos rechazaron.

Tatsuo:-Por qué no mejor te largas, ¿antes de que ellos hagan el trabajo de hacerlo? (mientras señalaba a sus guardaespaldas)

Sasuke:-Tsk…me temo que esta vez lo pasare, pero recuerde que está jugando con fuego, así que cuidado con las quemaduras

Tatsuo:-Si claro, tomaré su consejo chico, pero no se preocupe, ya lo he jugado antes y no me ha pasado nada

Sin nada que conseguir, Sasuke se dirigió inmediatamente a la salida del edificio, ya que estaba amenazado, si sale por las buenas, o por las malas, entonces mientras caminaba en uno de los pasillos del edificio, escucho la voz de alguien

¿?:-Tsch… Tsch chico

Sasuke volteo inmediatamente donde provenía aquel sonido, y al ver a un señor sentado en uno de los cubículos del gobierno, se dirigió hacia el

¿?:-Hey si tus andas investigando a aquel sujeto, te puedo echar una mano

Sasuke:-¿Y aquel todo esto?

¿?:-Solo quiero ayudar, además mientras el este bajo el poder, tu también puede que corras peligro

Sasuke:-¿EH?

¿?:-Silencio chico, si te metes con ese sujeto, o terminas muerto, o desaparecido (mientras volteaba a los alrededores de su cubículo, para percatarse que no es observado)

Sasuke:-¿Y qué pretende darme?

¿?:-Este folder tome (entregándole el folder) aquí viene con las cuentas que ha hecho en los últimos 5 años, es solo una pequeña recopilación que eh juntado, además tiene una lista de varios candidatos, que han competido, con él, y más información, rápido chico si te lo doy, es porque confió que ustedes pongan un hasta aquí con este sujeto

Sasuke:-Vale, gracias por la información, ¿solo que por que lo hace?

¿?:-En el folder contiene una dirección, es mi casa, si quieres saber más pasa ahí

Sasuke:-Ok!

De repente se escucha un grito hacia el chico, quien al identificar la voz era

Tatsuo:-Dije que te largaras de aquí de una vez por todas+

Sasuke:-Oye no es tu edificio, además tengo otra cosa que hacer (mientras ocultaba de manera inmediata el folder en su chamarra)

Tatsuo:-¿Que es lo que escondes?

Sasuke:-Nada de tu incumbencia (mientras le hacía una mirada seria)… bien me largo

Tatsuo:-Eso espero (mientras le hacía una mirada asesina al tipo que estaba junto con Sasuke)….ya saben que hacer (ahora hablando a los tipos que tenía de guardaespaldas)

--Fin Flashback—

Naruto:-Entonces al parecer tiene infundido al gobierno bajo con el miedo con represalias

Sasuke:-Así es…pero eso es solo el comienzo, ya que durante ese tiempo que ha estado, para subir cada escalón dentro del gobierno, días antes de las elecciones, sus otros candidatos han desaparecido extrañamente pero desgraciadamente él ha salido inocente en cada sospecha

Naruto:-Ya veo…pero oyes no me has dicho que era el contenido del folder, ni me has dicho a donde vamos

Sasuke:-Es simple cuentas bancarias, de los últimos movimientos de hace 5 años del tipo, y es que son algo "llamativas"

Naruto:-Por la forma en que lo dices creo que tiene algunos ceros en la derecha dentro de su cuenta bancaria

Sasuke:-Así es, el tiene bastante dinero en relación a lo que gana un servidor público a su nivel, aunque ahorre y demás es bastante, además hay algo muy interesante

Naruto:-¿Qué?

Sasuke:-Mira algunas de las propiedades que tiene, van desde departamentos de lujos en la zona más exclusiva de Konoha, y otros en algunos países…si eso no es nada en uno de los documentos adjuntos él era propietario del edificio donde hallamos a las chicas

Naruto ¿QUE? (mientras sus ojos se abrieron como dos platos al escuchar tal declaración), pero si lo que me comentó Jiraiya era que no tenía dueño

Sasuke:-Si, pero a menos que puedas accesar a los archivos de viviendas y edificios, puedes cambiar fácilmente de dueño, o simplemente borrar al propietario

Naruto:-[Al parecer creo que va a tener otras cosas más que aclarar este tipo] (una sonrisa de satisfacción y de ansiedad se e dibujaba al piloto del auto)

Sasuke:-¿Qué es lo que sucede?

Naruto:-Nada…

Después de tener esa charla, Sasuke le fue indicando al rubio la ubicación de donde reside aquel informante, dando a un edificio, estacionó el auto el chico y ambos tripulantes se dirigieron a aquel edificio, donde se dedicaron a subir las escaleras, para visitar al individuo que se encontraba en el 4to piso

Sasuke:-(Quien estaba en la puerta del departamento, empieza a tocar)…Oye…disculpa soy yo el agente de esta mañana…. ¿HAY ALGUIEN AHÍ?

Pasaban 10 minutos tocando enfrente de la puerta, pero nadie respondía

Sasuke:-Rayos, o será que no se encuentre

Naruto:-Lo dudo…se escucha el televisor encendido, y no creo que este dormido, mira que andar toque y toque la puerta no lo hubiera despertado

Sasuke:-Diablos (cuando estaba a punto de desistirse, como una última manera jaló la manija de la cerradura de aquella puerta, y extrañamente estaba abierta, así accesando al lugar, pero llevándose una sorpresa)

Sasuke:-No puede ser (su mirada se tornaba sería a ver el cuerpo de aquel señor tirado enfrente de la puerta, bocarriba con el tiro de gracia en la cabeza)

Naruto:- (inmediatamente saca dentro de su chamarra un comunicador de la policía)….atención, tenemos un asesinato en el edificio 46, se ubica en las calles…

Mientras Naruto estaba avisando al cuartel, Sasuke seguía adentrándose a la vivienda para inspeccionarla, mientras rondaba en los cuartos, todo era un desastre de papeles, cosas tiradas y otros artículos dentro del hogar, checando si hay algo para poder esclarecer este crimen…pero más su sorpresa fue cuando

Sasuke:-(Entra al cuarto donde descansaba ese sujeto) Esto sí es un verdadero desastre, pero me temo que se quién fue….(de repente suena un ruido, como si fuera un reloj de cuerda, que estaba debajo de la cama )… ¿Qué es ese sonido?...(así entonces se agacha, y al verificar debajo de ahí, noto que era reloj , y estaba conectado a una bomba, sin dudarlo lo saca debajo del escondite)….mierda, ahora lo que faltaba.... (Inmediatamente se larga del lugar)…. ¡¡¡NARUTO SAL DE AQUÍ, VA A EXPLOTAR!!

Mientras en uno de los cuartos estaba el rubio, lo jala violentamente del brazo, saliendo bastante prisa, al momento de salir se detonó la bomba, a tiempo de que ambos agentes salieron del departamento, donde la intensidad de la explosión fue bastante, destrozando a aquel departamento, y expulsando a los dos chicos

Naruto:-¡QUE MIERDA SUCEDIÓ AQUÍ!!!

Sasuke:-Al parecer pusieron una bomba para eliminar cualquier rastro (mientras se levantaba del suelo, debido a que la explosión los derrumbara)

Naruto:-Gezz… apenas voy comenzando y me ponen una bomba… [Ya es suficiente con la vampiresa que tengo]

Sasuke:-Mejor apresúrate en dar aviso a los bomberos, antes que se expanda el fuego

Naruto:-Es cierto

Así entonces Naruto se dispuso a avisar a los bomberos, además que ya había avisado a la policía, en tanto que Sasuke empezó a evacuar el edificio empezando en el último piso, y en consecuente a los pisos inferiores, así en 10 minutos el edificio se evacuó, mientras que pasaron otros 5 minutos más para que llegara urgencias, con la policía y bomberos, entre ellos se encontraba Jiraiya, primero los bomberos realizaron su trabajo de apagar las llamas dentro del departamento destrozado, mientras que urgencias se dispusieron a ver si todos los que residen del edificio, y a los dos agentes que estaban investigando

Jiraiya:-Bien explíquenme que es lo que ocurrió, y con todo el lujo de detalles

Entonces Sasuke le comienza a explicar todo lo que ocurrió al momento de llegar, explicando lo más detallado posible lo que ha visto, terminado de realizar su testificación, igual que Naruto, solo dijo el viejo

Jiraiya:-Perfecto, ahora ya tenemos al sospechoso

Sasuke:-Así que es

Jiraiya:- Tatsuo Noriyami parecer ya se dio a la fuga, pero no sin antes atar algunos cabos

Naruto:-Así que esto fue por venganza

Jiraiya:-Así es, luego de recibir aquella información, lo teníamos bajo sospecha de suplantación de documentos, y de extracción de manera irregular de recursos, así que al ir al edificio de gobierno, nos notificaron que salió, así que al dirigirnos a los paraderos que tiene de propiedad… pero en ninguno de estos se encontraba, ahorita lo estamos investigando más a fondo

Naruto:-Por lo que está e fuga

Jiraiya:-Exacto…y con lo que ocurrió, tiene que declarar muchas cosas

Sasuke:-Perfecto, más trabajo de lo que teníamos

Jiraiya:-Ni tanto, ustedes dos regresarán a sus casa, ya tuviste mucho trabajo que hacer chico (refiriéndose a Sasuke), mientras que tu Naruto, hasta que te recuperes, regresarás

Naruto:-[mierda, lo que faltaba, si no puedo por mi cuello, es porque estoy incapacitado psicológicamente, o si no es por los malditos puños, ahora solo falta que muera para que no haga nada]

Jiraiya:-Y ni con esa cara larga que me haces me va a hacer cambiar de opinión eh chico

Naruto:-Ah sí claro (mientras le hacia una mirada indigna)…..Bien teme, ya escuchaste al capitán, así que larguémonos

Sasuke:-¡Cállate! Ya escuche perfectamente, además no soy tan retrasado como tú para que me expliquen dos veces lo que tengo y lo que no tengo que hacer

Ya era tarde, eran las 5 en punto para ser exactos, y ambos chicos abordaron el automóvil del rubio, para dirigirse a su casa, mientras andaban transitando, Naruto empezó a romper el silencio que se había abundado dentro del carro

Naruto:- Y bien teme, explícame que tanto estuvo el caso de ayer

Sasuke:-No hemos avanzado en casi nada, salvo las pistas de las huellas dactilares, pero no hemos identificado lo que ocurrió, haber con esto ya podemos por fin accesar a los registros, lo curioso es que de este caso es que derivó a otro, y mira que nuestro sospechoso es un tipo que solo le interesa estar en el poder ..Gezz (mientras se recargaba en el respaldo del asiento), me da asco a aquellos que están en posiciones, donde pueden mover sus hilos a su antojo esos tipos no merecen vivir

Naruto:-Te entiendo [¿por qué me recuerda a ella?], ¿pero no crees que tu estés en su lista negra?, digo, si elimino a aquella persona, y más aparte se dio el lujo de poner una bomba ¿crees que termines ese destino?

Sasuke:-Me vale, si se atreve, (mientras en su chaqueta saca su pistola de encargo y retrae la corredera), saldrá con un plomazo en los sesos (mientras su cara dibujaba un risa retadora y temeraria)

Naruto:-Vaya si que eres orgulloso….

Naruto al estar manejando, nota algo raro, así que empieza a hacer maniobras en el auto, que van desde desacelerar el automóvil, acelerar, y dar giros a calles, cambiando el curso a otra dirección, a lo que Sasuke nota eso, solo le dice

Sasuke:-Me temo que nos están siguiendo ¿cierto?

Naruto:-Si, al parecer es un Dodge Avenger negra, se me hizo raro desde que nos fuimos del departamento, creo que estaban esperando a alguien, y al parecer tu eres ese alguien

Sasuke:-¿Y como sabes eso?

Naruto:-Cristales polarizados, no tiene placas, y creo que ya se dieron cuenta que los notamos

Sasuke:-¿Por? (mientras observaba por el espejo frontal)

Naruto:-Por que están acelerando (sin dudarlo, el rubio solo le piso a fondo el acelerador, para tratar de escapar de aquellos tipo, así que usando todo sus conocimientos en maniobras empezó a cambiar de carriles de manera simultánea en la avenida, con tal de perderlos, pero, ellos igual eran habilidosos en el maneo del volante) …..Mierda si esto sigue así nos darán alcance (de hecho si era cierto, ya que a pesar de que Naruto llevaba un Camaro 90, el vehículo de esos sospechosos era igual de rápido, llegando a pisarles los talones a los jóvenes)

Sasuke:- (mientras volteaba a ver quiénes eran, pero)…AGACHATE

Naruto, sin dudarlo escucho el disparo de una bala, atravesando el vidrio trasero del carro, agachando así la cabeza

Naruto:-Maldición….aun no he terminado de pagar el carro y me lo están destruyendo

Sasuke:-Mejor cállate, y trata de maniobrar para que no te den [¡¡¡diablos, no puedo usar mi pistola!!!]

En efecto era cierto, debido a que estaban un lugar transitado, es posible de que alguna bala perdida le dé a alguien inocente, por ese motivo no lo puede hacer

Naruto:-Entonces no me queda otra, agárrate bien

Al escuchar eso, Sasuke se abrocha el cinturón, mientras Naruto metió el clutch cambiando inmediatamente de tercera a cuarta velocidad, aumentando la velocidad del vehículo

Sasuke:-¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer?

Naruto:-Solo confía en mi

Sasuke:-Tsk…espero que estés en lo correcto

Así entonces Naruto empieza a arrebasar a los otros autos que circulaban por la avenida, pero llegando a un cruce, solo

Sasuke:-Cuidado, luz ROJA

Naruto entonces al ver que la luz del semáforo estaba en rojo, y al ver el carril contrario, solo tenía una oportunidad para dar vuelta en U, ¿pero como hacerlo a tan alta velocidad?

Naruto:-Bien lo tengo….

Naruto solo jalo el freno de mano, mientras giraba el volante hasta el tope, para dar un giro violento, mientras el pelinegro se agarraba, aferrándose en la puerta del copiloto, mientras Naruto con el pie izquierdo tenia presionado el clutch, con el pie derecho solamente presionaba el freno y el acelerador, mientras con el clutch lo sincronizaba, con tal de incorporarse al carril, eso sin antes darle unos cerrones bruscos a los autos que iban a incorporarse al carril

Sasuke:-Maldito….por poco más y

Naruto:-Mejor prefiero hacer esto que tener un disparo en la cabeza eh!!!

Sasuke:-Tsk…mejor apresúrate en perderlos

Naruto:-Que piensas que voy a hacer

Luego de aquella maniobra, el rubio se adentró en una de las calles, y para su fortuna, había un estacionamiento subterráneo, así que sin dudarlo, se incorpora dentro de ahí (no sin antes pagar la cuota), para despistar a aquellos sujetos

Naruto:-Maldición, esto era lo que faltaba, ahora hay que esperar

Sasuke:-Bueno (mientras tomaba su celular, que había hecho una llamada), nos tendieron una persecución…..si al momento de que nos retiramos del departamento……no no tenemos idea, el automóvil no tenía placas, los vidrios estaban polarizados……al parecer a mí que querían, a Naruto no les era útil, pero al parecer está en la mira….si claro estaremos esperando, aquí las va la dirección

Naruto:-¿Y bien que dijeron?

Sasuke:- (mientras se estaba calmando) Que vendrán dos patrullas para escoltarnos, una se quedará a custodiar mi casa, mientras otra estará en la tuya

Naruto:-¿Pero por que es demasiado?

Sasuke:-No creo, además pienso que no va a ser la última vez que hagan esto, creo que si metimos las manos al fuego

Naruto:-Tsk

Fueron 30 minutos eternos que tuvieron que esperar para que lleguen ambas patrullas, donde 2 oficiales en cada una iban a estar a cargo por la seguridad de los dos jóvenes, hasta que esto se calme

Oficilal1:-¿Bien chicos, quienes de ustedes va a declarar a la comisaría?

Sasuke:-Yo voy…además es mi al que busca, no a él (señalando al rubio)

Naruto:-Por mi puedes irte, no hay problema

Ya quedando de acuerdo ambos chicos, cada quien tomo el rumbo hacia sus destinos, mientras Naruto era seguido por la patrulla, el chico serio abordo la patrulla, así durante el camino, solo Naruto estaba pensando y divagándolo que acaba de suceder, y ver qué puede hacer

Naruto:-Bien, ya creo que no necesitaré de sus servicios

Oficial2:-No creo, de todos modos vamos a andar rondando en los alrededores, y si vemos algo sospechoso, le avisaremos

Naruto:-Lo que digan, ya tengo que subir a descansar

Entonces el rubio empezó a subir hacia su departamento, y al abrir la puerta

Hinata:-Vaya chico, si que te tardas eh (su actitud era menos cortante como las veces anteriores)

Naruto:-Ahora lo que me faltaba…. ¿¿¿dime a quien mataremos ahora???

Hinata al percatarse de la actitud hostil del chico, solo se limito a contestarle

Hinata:-Chico, ayer cuando me preguntaste….

--Flashback—

Así mientras bajaban del edificio, el silencio era bastante inigualable, mientras la actitud de Naruto complicaba las cosas, el ambiente se hacía pesado, hasta salir del edificio, Naruto solo le dijo estás palabras a Hinata antes de irse

Naruto:-¿Tú crees que lo que hice fue lo correcto?

Hinata solo le dio la espalda, no quería complicar más la situación y solo le dijo

Hinata:-No se la verdad, lo tengo que analizar, así que cuando las aguas se calmen te dire mi respuesta

Naruto:-Esta bien

--Fin Flashback—

Al decirle eso, el rubio solo se calló, mientras agachaba su mirada esperando la respuesta

Hinata:-Que era una persona igual como tú, pero lo que tratabas era un vampiro, uno que estaba manipulado por la sed de sangre, así que era lo mejor que pudiste haber hecho, así evitabas que siguiera haciendo sus fechorías, y lo libraste de un dolor que lo estaba consumiendo por completo, orillándolo a la locura

Naruto:- (mientras su mirada aun baja al escuchar esas palabras, solo lo obligaron a cerrar más su puño derecho)…. ¿Así que has venido a eso?

Hinata:-Si, y a la vez no, te lo explicaré lo más simple posible

Naruto:-Eh?

Hinata:-Empecemos desde el principio, ya por fin dimos con el tipo que ha estado causando las transformaciones de los humanos a vampiros

Naruto:-¿Es el tipo con que se hace llamar Nagato?

Hinata:-Así es, el es un vampiro de nivel B, para ser exactos, era uno de los ciervos principales de un vampiro de clase SSS, o sea el legado de Caín

Naruto:-Si es cierto, escuche que dijo algo sobre eso…pero lo que me preocupa es que dijo algo de purificar este mundo, para que sea dominado por los otros vampiros

Hinata:-Así es, por eso nosotros como vampiros de clase A, y B tenemos el encargo de eliminar cualquier incidencia, que trate de alterar el equilibrio en ambos mundos, tanto el nuestro, como el de ustedes

Naruto:- ¿Pero qué diablos dices? para que ustedes se preocupan por nosotros, si tu y los demás de ese rango nos tratan de forma indiferente (diciéndolo de forma sarcástica)

Hinata:-CALLATE, el hecho de que hacemos esto es por la última petición de nuestra matriarca y soberana de nuestro último, y la ultima con el legado de Lilith… , de no ser por sus ordenes, ni siquiera tengo la molestia de estar aquí

Naruto:-¿Y qué es lo que sucedió con ella?

Hinata:-No tengo idea, según los relatos que escuché es que desapareció aquí en este mundo cuando realizaba uno de sus viajes, luego ya perdimos contacto y paradero con ella, pero…..hace 18 años estamos buscando al nuevo vampiro con el legado de Lilith

Naruto:-¿Y por qué te refieres con que el, o ella estén aquí?

Hinata:- Mas bien dicho ella, los que nacen con el legado de Lilith siempre serán mujeres, y la buscamos hace 18 años, ya que cuando nace la futura matriarca, la sangre que corre a todos los vampiros con nosotros sentimos ese suceso, como una punzada en el corazón, indicando que la nueva heredera ah llegado, por lo que es posible que nuestra matriarca haya dado luz aquí, reavivando las esperanzas de que siga viva

Naruto:-Así que entonces otro de tus trabajos aquí es

Hinata:-Así es buscar a la futura matriarca y a la actual…aunque…

Naruto:-Si

Hinata:-Han pasado 18 años, y ni siquiera los rastreadores más experimentados han dado con ambas, ya que es simple de identificar, por el aura latente que emana nuestra matriarca, aunque la futura no se ha desarrollado, es simple identificarla y además que es única ya que como tiene rasgos de un vampiro, puede ser mucho más fácil de identificar

Naruto:-Pero por qué tiene que ver ese tal Nagato, ¿con ambas?

Hinata:-Porque si él las descubre las usará para despertar al vampiro del legado de Caín

Naruto:-Y si despierta…

Hinata:-Tu mundo se verá aniquilado

Naruto:-Pero que es lo que sucedió al del legado de Caín…si la vez anterior que me comentaste, desapareció 10 años antes de que desapareciera la del legado de Lilith?

Hinata:-Fue derrotado por ella, y lo expulsó del mundo, sin sus poderes de vampiro, pero cuando enviaron a este mundo a asesinos, para eliminarlo….nunca dieron con el

Naruto:-Entonces él ha de estar

Hinata:-Probablemente vivo, pero son solo conjeturas, aunque con lo que vi de la aparición de Nagato, puede que sea más probable que siga vivo, y por eso tengo que buscarlo y eliminarlo, antes de que aparezca la presencia de Lilith

Naruto:-¿Presencia de Lilith?

Hinata:-Como te dije, cuando nace nuestra futura líder, notamos eso, pero cuando cumple los 18 años, de nuevo sentimos la presencia de ella, avisándonos que se ha desarrollado físicamente, y pasar por la etapa del desarrollo de su aura, y convertirse en el vampiro más poderoso…pero si Nagato siente y descubre quien es, inmediatamente aprovechará que se encuentre "indefensa" para utilizarla y bueno ya sabrás lo demás

Naruto:-¿Entonces tu trabajo pasa de aniquilar a simples vampiros, a una misión, de buscar a ese tipo eliminarlo y buscar a ambas vampiresas?

Hinata:-Así es…cuando avise eso a mi familia, y en consecuente con los superiores, me encomendaron eso, aparte que todos los vampiros del mundo están trabajando para ver si pueden encontrarlas

Naruto:-Ya veo…pero entonces ¿Qué quieres que haga?

Hinata:-Que me ayudes a dar con él, debido a que eres un agente, puedes obtener pistas fácilmente

Naruto:-¿Estas demente?... qué pasa si descubren algo ellos y me descubren extrayendo información, y por si no lo sabes yo soy un simple humano, con capacidades normales, y creo que las veces que elimine a los vampiros, fue suerte, no creo que pueda lidiar con eso

Hinata:-Sabía que dirías eso….por eso te traje un pequeño presente (de nuevo saca dentro de su blusa un collar (como el que le dio Tsunade) oscuro)

Naruto:-¿Qué es esto, joyería fina?

Hinata:-No seas ingenuo, esto es el collar de la oscuridad

Naruto:-Y para que me sirve

Hinata, ya desesperada desaparece, y se coloca detrás del rubio, colocándole ese collar en el cuello

Naruto:-Pero que es lo que….GAH!! (Al momento de soltar ese grito, empieza a marearse, cayendo de rodillas, mientras con ambas manos aprieta su cabeza…hasta que)

Hinata:-Vaya chico, no pensé que el collar iba a compatibilizar contigo demasiado rápido, si que eres interesante

Naruto algo aturdido, mientras que poco a poco se recuperaba de aquel estado, se para inmediatamente contestándole

Naruto:-¿Qué es lo que me hiciste?

Hinata:-Compruébalo tú mismo (mientras agarra una de las manos del rubio, y usando el mismo viento que ah usado, rompe fácilmente las vendas que cubrían las heridas del chico….y de paso lastimándolo, con un corte superficial)+

Naruto:-¿Qué es lo que andas haciendo? (mientras en su mano de forma inmediata empieza a cicatrizar su mano, y consigo se restauran sus manos, como si no le hubieran pasado nada en la noche anterior)…mis manos, ¿qué pasa aquí?

Hinata:-Simple, en pocas palabras adquiriste los poderes de un vampiro nivel C

Naruto:-QUEEEE! ¿O sea que soy un vampiro?

Hinata:-No seas tonto, ni te alarmes, en primera el collar obtienes poderes y habilidades, en segunda la única forma de volverse uno es beber sangre, y en tercera, si te volvieras uno, jamás serás uno de nivel C…. ¿Entendiste?

Naruto:- (Mientras se aliviaba)….Uff, ya me había asustado….pero ¿porque me das eso?

Hinata:-Debido al grado que está la situación, no me daré el lujo de arriesgarte (mientras volteaba la mirada a otro lado)

Naruto:- (A Naruto le pareció asombroso el escuchar a hablar de esa forma, con un poco de sinceridad, preocupación y algo de sentimiento, por lo que el chico para no arruinar el ambiente, solo le pregunta) ¿Por qué tan preocupada ahora?

Hinata:-Bueno ehmmm, es que [Por qué me pongo así de nuevo…]…Bueno es que ya sabes, lo de mi cicatriz

Naruto:-[Hmp, está mintiendo, pero mejor no le hago la contraria]

Hinata:-Y que es lo que quieres saber...si te estoy mintiendo, es porque no quiero que sepas mis secreto

Naruto:-Ni siquiera respetas los pensamientos de uno…. Y bueno cambiando de pláticas, ¿que es lo que puedo hacer con esto?

Hinata:-Es cierto, pero antes toma esta caja (mientras en la cama del rubio estaba colocada una caja de plomo, donde ella al usar un poco de su aura, se abre dándole)

Naruto:-Pero esto es una pistola

Hinata:-Así es, pero no me interesan estas cosas, pero me temo que a ti te será útil

En efecto era una pistola, pero no simplemente, ya que medía 40 centímetros de largo, en aleación de acero, y platino, reflejando un brillo al contacto de la luz, tanto en la corredera de la pistola, está marcado la el nombre de "KILLER7" debido al volumen de aquella pistola, tenemos un peso de 16 kilos, pero debido a que el chico tiene los poderes de un vampiro le era bastante liviana, manipulándola con una sola mano

Naruto:-A ver vamos (mientras Naruto, abre el cargador, saca las municiones para detallarlas minuciosamente)…son balas de plata, 15 mm, y (mientras empieza a oler la bala), tiene pólvora negra, los casquillos viene cargados de mercurio con nitroglicerina, o sea son balas expansivas, esto aunado a que el cartucho tiene 16 municiones….GUAU ESTO ES INCREIBLE!!... ¿en donde conseguiste esta arma?

Hinata:-¿Por qué lo quieres saber?

Naruto:-Es que nunca he visto este tipo de arma, para empezar es imposible que yo lo pueda manipular así de simple, y si eso no es nada, el tipo de balas que usa son bastante grandes para que sea una simple pistola, eso sin mencionar como están elaboradas, específicamente para ustedes los vampiros

Hinata:-Si así es, aunque no creo que te interese de quién es el dueño, solo te diré que nunca se tuvo que meterse conmigo (mientras su cara se volvía una maliciosa e inocente sonrisa)

Naruto:- (Mientras traga un poco de saliva, y empieza a sonreírle nerviosamente)…si claro lo que digas [¿por qué siento que eso fue una amenaza?]

Hinata:-Por que antes de que se te ocurra traicionarme (su mirada se volvió seria y fría)… te advierto, que si haces una estupidez…

Naruto:- ¿Me mataras?... oye el hecho que aquel tipo te haya causado, no es motivo para que desconfíes de los demás, además sabes que yo no soy de los que matan por tener el camino libre (de nuevo su mirada decisiva y sin temor miraban fijamente a la chica)… y te aseguro algo, y lo juro, nunca le haré daño a alguien que sea importante para mi [Pero que es lo que estoy diciendo]

Mientras Naruto aun divagaba en su mente, Hinata le tomo por sorpresa de lo que le dijo el chico, dejándola shockeada por aquel comentario

Hinata:-[¿Dijo que soy importante?]…¿qué te refieres?

Naruto:- Bueno, es que si de no ser por ti (mientras con la mano libre se rascaba la nuca) la verdad no hubiera impedido que ese tipo siguiera con sus depravaciones, además ehm creo que te tengo que agradecer por aconsejarme hace rato...En verdad estaba muy confundido (ahora el volteaba su mirada hacia un lado, mientras agachaba su mirada)

Hinata:-En realidad sí que eres raro, bueno tenemos que irnos

Naruto:-Eh ¿a dónde?

Hinata:-A que te entrenes

Naruto:-Ok

Hinata:-Pero esta vez nos vamos a mi modo (le toma la mano del rubio... y en un parpadeo, estaban en el bosque…afuera de Konoha)

Naruto:- Hay...ay…ay (mientras se recuperaba de aquel "viaje")…que viajesote… ¿Pero qué es lo que hiciste?...estamos en el bosque

Hinata:-Así es…antes no lo podía hacer, ya que no soportarías el aura al momento de que lo hiciera, pero con el collar, ya se agilizarán más las cosas

Naruto:-¡¡¡Tan siquiera avisa!!!

Hinata:-Bueno…antes que nada, este collar no es más que nada la sangre cristalizada del legado de Lilith, en otras palabras, mientras la portas, aprovecharás los poderes que esta te concede, pero debido a que aun no tienes un control sobre estos, eres inestable

Naruto:-¿Inestable?

Hinata:-Si….o sea que te puedes desgastarte muy rápido, o no respondan los poderes, entonces, en primer lugar tienes que controlar el collar

Naruto:- (mientras estaba sentado en el césped, cruzando las piernas y haciendo su mirada única con tal de captar las cosas de su censora)…Vaya entiendo… ¿pero cómo lo hare?

Hinata:-Para poder generar tus poderes, primero tienes que concentrarte, que no eres un humano simple, si no que eres un vampiro, capaz de realizar cosas que ni siquiera te has imaginado

Naruto:-Concentración…bueno (mientras se levanta del césped)….entonces si me concentro en poder saltar, para llegar a la cima de este árbol…. ¿Podre hacerlo?

Hinata:-Mmmm algo así, pero no te fuerces, esto es solos el….

Antes de que ella terminara de completar esa línea, el rubio ya no estaba…así que al mirar arriba, estaba en la cima del árbol…de fácilmente una altura de 8 metros

Naruto:-Guau…si es cierto, tan solo me concentro un poco y ya…si que eres buena enseñando

Hinata:-[Increíble, a mi me tomaba tiempo para desarrollarme, y a este chico, solo la primera vez lo hizo y salió]…. ok ahora baja de ahí

Naruto al ver la altura y notar que fácil fue subir, ahora el problema era bajar

Naruto:-¿Ehm…no me puedes ayudar?

Hinata:-No… ahora te tienes que bajar por tu cuenta, así como lo hiciste para subí

Naruto:-Pero, aún no se cómo además creo que estoy perdiendo el…. (De pronto la rama donde estaba sujetado en la cima del árbol se truena)….Ahhh echen paja (así mientras el rubio iba descendiendo, por acto reflejo de él, se agarra en una de las ramas antes de la caída, maniobrando con mucha facilidad, y con una agilidad que ni el mismo se imaginaba tener, así descendiendo el árbol)

Hinata:-Y bien, creo que no te va a ser mucho problema en fuerza y agilidad, ahora veamos que tan rápido eres

Naruto:-EH…. (No pudo terminar de contestar, ya que Hinata se puso enfrente de él y con un simple golpe de dedos (como el que le hizo Tsunade a Naruto cuando se conocieron) lo mando a volar, impactándolo en un árbol)…Auch, ¡¡¡por que no avisas!!!

Hinata:-Si que eres lento, bueno, hasta que logres evadirme, terminaras con tu entrenamiento (entonces Hinata aparece de nuevo enfrente de él y le hizo de nuevo ese golpecito)

Naruto:- (ahora impactándose en otro árbol) perfecto, si así eres de ruda entonces no tendré consideración (mientras se tronaba los dedos de su mano, y moviendo el cuello para tronar sus huesitos y ponerse en posición...pero)

Hinata:-Ingenuo (tercer golpecito)

Naruto:-Maldición (mientras se levantaba) [si sigo así, me fulminara]

Hinata:-Así es (cuarto golpe)

Naruto:- Gaaah

16 Golpes después

Naruto:-Ya no puedo más… es imposible evadirla, no puedo seguirla a esa velocidad

Hinata:-Entonces usa tus sentidos, no te confies en los ojos, hay veces que estos te engañan, así que usa tus otras habilidades desarrolladas (golpe numero 21)

Naruto:-Ugh…con que los otros sentidos eh (entonces el rubio cansado, y fulminado por tantos golpes en la frente (hasta tiene marcado el dedazo de ella en la frente) cierra los ojos y empieza a concentrarse)…. [Esto no lo había sentido antes, siento la presencia de ella, su ubicación exacta, y esto….esto es el nivel de aura que tiene]

Hinata:-[Ahora si esta comprendiendo, bueno es hora de ponerme más ruda] (entonces de manera brusca aumenta su aura, a lo que al notar el rubio)

Naruto:-[No puede ser, si aumenta así su aura, me temo que el ataque que viene me aniquilará] (entonces ella desaparece) [rayos, uso su teletransportación, pero…. aun la puedo detectar, así que se aparecerá…]

El rubio abrió inmediatamente los ojos y de un rápido giro voltea a su espalda

Naruto:-Aquí

Inmediata mente ella aparece, y realiza un ataque de aire bastante potente, pero Naruto se anticipo en ese instante, y pudo inclinar su cuerpo a la izquierda, evitando aquella ráfaga de viento

Naruto:-Je ahora si lo hice (mientras una risa de satisfacción imprimía el rubio)

Hinata:-No te confíes (y le da de nuevo un chisguete, mandándolo a volar por los aires)…en primer lugar, no subestimes a nosotros, porque si atacamos, atacamos a matar, alégrate que esto es un entrenamiento, así que quiero que le pongas más seriedad chico, esto no es un juego, ten en mente que cuando se el momento tiene que enfrentarte a la realidad

Naruto al escuchar esas palabra de ella, solo agacho su mirada, pensando en aquella aclaración y si es cierto lo que le dijo, porque él no se lo estaba tomando de manera seria, y si eso no es nada, se estaba comportando de manera infantil y despreocupada, sacándola de quicio, entonces, solo se levanto, mientras mostraba una mirada llena de determinación y coraje

Naruto:-Perdón por comportarme así, prometo que esta vez no se repetirá, así que continuemos con el entrenamiento

Hinata:- (Mientras observaba gustosa la mirada del rubio, dándole una media sonrisa) Espero que así sea

De nuevo empezaron a entrenar, pero esta vez, el rubio lo empezó a tomar con gran seriedad, demostrando avances exageradamente rápidos, ya que cada vez que avanzaban los minutos, empezaba a moverse con más agilidad y rapidez, aunque una que otra ocasión terminaba en el suelo por los chisguetes de ella

Hinata:-[Sus movimientos están siendo bastante rápidos, aunque ya se está agotando, bueno, creo que es momento a que lo fuerce, para despertar más su poder, así sería el entrenamiento más rápido que ha hecho]

Entonces ella comienza a aumentar de nuevo su aura como la vez anterior, haciendo que Naruto se alarmara

Naruto:-[Mierda lo que me faltaba, si sigue así acabaré muerto]

Hinata:-Es mejor que te pongas más cuidadoso chico

Hinata inmediatamente se coloco de nuevo atrás del rubio, para impactarle no con un chisguete, si no con un Juuken, aunque este iba con el menor poder posible, era suficiente para dejar fulminado al pobre ojiazul

Naruto:-[Ya la detecte, pero es demasiado…..]

Pero antes de concretar la frase, fue impactado por aquel ataque, mandándolo directo al suelo, mientras su espalda donde sufrió ese ataque empezaba a inestabilizarse por la energia provocándole a Naruto

Naruto:-GAAAAH! (mientras se retorcía de manera dolorosa ahí)

Hinata:-Bien….ahora tienes que controlar la energía mientras estas luchando, es indispensable eso, ya que empiezas adentrarte a este nuevo poder, tienes que tener un equilibrio, en especial cuando estés exhausto, porque si no lo controlas, el poder se inestabiliza, y en vez de que se restauren tus heridas, como esta, sufrirás con más dolor, eso aunado con el efecto de mi ataque

Naruto por reacción propia al escuchar esas palabras empezó a calmarse, mientras cerraba sus ojos y comenzaba a concentrarse, controlando de nuevo el aura del cristal, para después desaparecer ese efecto secundario, y a la vez desaparecer aquella herida del entrenamiento

Naruto:-Esto sí es difícil, aparte que tengo que preocuparme en tus movimientos y ataques, tengo que controlar esto (mientras recuperaba el aliento de manera tranquila)

Hinata:-Y que pensabas chico… ¿Qué esto iba asar bastante sencillo?... ¿Qué ya obteniendo el collar, eres poderoso? No mehalas reír con….

Naruto:-Desde el principio supe que esto iba a ser complicado, así que no te apresures, además si lo digo, es que estaba recapacitando con mis palabras…por que no es complicado….es bastante difícil

Hinata:-Naruto (mientras su mirada se volvía un poco perpleja al escuchar esas palabras)

Naruto:-Bien no hay tiempo que perder (mientras miraba la hora de su reloj)…son las 11:26, antes del amanecer tengo que controlar esto

Hinata:-Que ingenuo eres….si a duras penas puedes mantener estable el poder del collar, y quieres dominarlo por completo

Naruto:-Entonces acepto el reto, así que no perdamos el tiempo y continua

Hinata:-¿Seguro que puedes soportar esto?

Naruto:-Si he pasado por peores… ¿Crees que me resignaría fácilmente?

Hinata:-[No me esperaba que aún existiera gente así] (ahora se distinguía una cara de satisfacción)… Adelante

Entonces prosiguieron al entrenamiento después de ese breve descanso, pero ahora siendo más riguroso que antes, mientras Hinata realizaba Juuken, pero controlados, para no lastimar de gravedad al rubio, mientras él los esquivaba, y a veces, algunos de estos ataques le diera, trataría de estabilizarse, aunque al principio fueron bastantes dolorosos, poco a poco controlaba el collar

Naruto:- (mientras se movía rápidamente tratando de esquivar los múltiples ataque s de la chica) [Vaya, mientras concentro el poder del collar, puedo aprovechar el aura para poder recuperar mi estado físico, y no puedo cansarme, esto sí es increíble]

Hinata:-[Esto va fuera de la lógica común, ya puede aprovechar de manera simultánea el control del aura, restaurándose y sin agotarse en lo más mínimo, a ver qué pasa si aumento de nuevo el poder]

Naruto:-[Otra vez empieza a subir el nivel eh?....entonces creo que atacaré]

Naruto sin dudarlo, empieza a atacar a Hinata quien ella no se esperaba de esa jugada del rubio, así que ella comienza a cambiar a una defensiva para evitar los golpes del rubio

Hinata:-¿Al parecer quieres evitar que te ataque cierto?

Naruto:-Así es…

Hinata:-Pero con eso no es suficiente (mostrándose detrás del rubio, atacándolo con una ráfaga de viento)

Naruto:-GAAAH! [Rayos, creo que me voy a caer de cabeza…]

Hinata:-[Ups…creo que se me paso la mano]

Esta vez el golpe si fue bastante potente, ya que esa ráfaga, lo saco a Naruto a volar literalmente por los aires, haciendo que la caída sea un poco estrepitosa, pero…

Naruto:- (mientras cierra sus ojos) tengo que calmarme, concéntrate, y…

Naruto comenzó a emanar aura alrededor de su cuerpo, aumentando drásticamente el aura concentrada en el collar aumentando la reacción de sus movimientos, para apoyarse en una mano sobre el suelo, para evitar caer de cabeza, mientras gira su cuerpo, para incorporarse y levantarse sin ningún problema

Hinata:-Pero eso es imposible….no lo creo

Naruto:-Uff de la que me salve…. ¡Oye Hinata esto es un entrenamiento, no es la hora de la tortura!

Hinata:-¿Que es lo que hiciste?

Naruto:-solo me concentré y utilicé todo lo que me habías explicado… ¿Por qué a todo esto?

Hinata:-Creo que es suficiente… ya has completado tu entrenamiento inicial

Naruto:-Eh ¿tan rápido?...pero si apenas estaba…

Hinata:-Si quieres ver los resultados, entonces pelea conmigo, si logras tocarme, veras que no miento

Naruto:-Adelante

Hinata entonces empezó a atacar al chico, y sin muestras de piedad, lo atacó con todo su poder

Naruto:-¿Qué es lo que tratas de hacer, acaso piensas matarme…? (mientras saltaba para evadir los ataques mortales de ella)

Hinata:-Si no me tocas siquiera, serás muerto (su mirada era seria, mientras su voz se tornaba fría y ceca)

Naruto:- [Maldición]

Hinata:-Si sigues así no vivirás para mucho, ten en cuenta que esto es la realidad…

De nuevo empezaba a atacarlo, y mientras más difícil se le volvía a Naruto esquivar los ataques, ella le impregnaba más poder a los ataques

Naruto:-[Es ahora o nunca] (inmediatamente comienza a utilizar el poder del collar, aumentando el reflejo y la velocidad en su cuerpo facilitando la evasión de aquellos ataques)

Hinata:-Bien así me gusta

Naruto:-Pues no me queda otra…. (Inmediatamente saca la pistola que ella le ofreció antes, mientras le apuntaba, solo ella)

Hinata:-[Maldición, no será capaz de]

Y ni ella se lo esperaba de él, disparando de manera certera, por lo que ella tuvo que utilizar

Hinata:-Kaitén!... (Y ya saben cómo va la técnica, repeliendo aquella bala)

Naruto:-Impresionante, así que es tu poder (mientras se acercaba rápidamente)

Hinata:-Idiota¡¡¡ (apareciendo atrás del rubio, a lo que el chico quería que hiciera ella)

Naruto:-Perfecto…ahora o nunca (inmediatamente concentra de nuevo el poder de su aura, donde en unos momentos vio todo en cámara bastante lenta, prediciendo el movimiento de ella, a lo que….)

Hinata:-Esto es imposible……

La mano de Hinata que iba con toda la intención de dejar mal herido al rubio, fue detenida por él con solo la mano

Naruto:-Oyes, si no hubiera detenido ese ataque en realidad hubiera muerto (mientras una sonrisa maliciosa y de satisfacción dibujaba en su cara)

**TEMA DE CIERRE "LOST AND FOUND=SENSES FAIL"**

**Y BIEN QUE LES PARECIO... AMI ME PARECE QUE FUE EL MEJOR DE LOS CAPITULOS QUE HE HECHO... BUENO LES DEJO CON UNA DESPEDIDA Y SE CUIDAN...**


	7. Episodio 6 Disparos de confianza

**BUENO PUES AQUI LES LLEGO EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO.... Y CON ELLO EL MAAAAS LARGO QUE HE HECHO... Y OTRO DE MIAGRADO, SOLO QUIERO DARLES LAS GRACIAS OR SUS COMENTARIOS Y REVIEWS, Y SUS PREDICCIONES QUE HAN ESTADOPONIENDO... SOLAMENTE LES HAGO UNA PREGUNTA ... ¿ES TAN PREDECIBLE MI FIC?... BUENO PUES ESPERO SUS RESPUESTAS EN SUS COMENTARIOS Y ASI QUE A LEER**

**TEMA DE APERTURA "STILL SEARCHING=SENSES FAIL"**

Episodio 6 Disparos de confianza

Nunca me retractaré de mis palabras

¿?:-Bien, ya los localicé…están a 10 metros, aunque se están alejando lo más rápido posible, les puedo dar alcance fácilmente (mientras se comunicaba con un radio transmisor)

¿?1:-Excelente, ya me encargue de los demás, solo faltan esos dos (mientras se lo decía de manera tranquila y seria)

¿?:-OK!

Entonces aquella persona dio alcance a los dos sujetos

¿?:-A donde creen que van (mientras les obstruye el paso en lo alto de un edificio)

N1:-Maldito, ¿no tienes idea de lo que somos nosotros verdad? (le respondía de manera arrogante y altanera)

N2:-Ya verás lo que te pasa cuando te metes con nosotros (una sonrisa sedienta de sangre se enmarcaba en su rostro)

¿?:-A claro, entonces ¿qué me harán? (lo decía de manera despreocupada)

N1:-aaaah (mientras se abalanzaba sobre aquel sujeto)

Sin titubear ni nada el sujeto saco entre su chamarra una pistola con aleación de platino, mientras en la corredera tenía el nombre escrito de KILLER7, disparando de forma certera al corazón del objetivo

N1:-¡! GAAAAAGH!! (Mientras que la fuerza de aquel disparo lo proyecto, lanzándolo al vacio del techo de aquel edificio, mientras que su cuerpo se desintegraba en cenizas)

N2:-Que… ¿Qué diablos hiciste? (mientras una cara de impresión, y terror se dibujaba en su rostro ahora)

¿?:-Solo erradicando la basura

N2:-Maldito…. (Ahora el se abalanzaba al rubio, mientras que su brazo se agigantaba, convirtiéndose en un proceso a Ghoul)

¿?:-Ahora esto es complicado (Sin titubear, detiene aquel ataque con su mano derecha, para luego jalarle el brazo, para atraer la cara del sujeto, y con su puño izquierdo le propino un buen impacto)

N2:-Ugh! (Aquel puñetazo lo dejo en el suelo noqueado, en tanto que el sujeto lo tenía encañonado en la cabeza)…Por favor piedad…piedad

Entonces el sujeto sin meditarlo apretó el gatillo de la pistola y…

Click…click (La pistola estaba vacía)

¿?:- Diablos, ahora me quedé sin balas

Ahora el sujeto dejaba de encañonar al tipo en el suelo, dio media vuelta y avanzo derecho, como si se iba a largar del lugar

N2:- (Viendo la acción del sujeto, se levanto inmediatamente del suelo, y aprovechando la "guardia baja" se abalanzo a muerte sobre el sujeto pero) Imbécil maldito, no tienes que bajar la guardia

¿?:- (Sin tantas complicaciones, vacio el cartucho sin balas de la pistola, y cargo otro de manera tranquila y rápida, jalo la corredera, y solo)…Muere

Aquel tipo que se le iba a abalanzar estaba a escasos centímetros de darle un golpe al sujeto, pero el cañón de la pistola lo tenía en la cabeza, y vio la explosión de la bala percutida dirigiéndose a su frente, desintegrándolo inmediatamente en cenizas

¿?:-Bueno… (Mientras utiliza su comunicador)…ya los dos restantes están erradicados

Hinata:-Te tardaste eh (reprochándole detrás del chico que solo dijo)

Naruto:-Pero los elimine…eso es lo importante (mientras se volteaba, para ver a la chica ojiperla de forma seria e indiferente)

Hinata:-Se me hace que el poder del collar te está subiendo a la cabeza (mientras lo miraba seriamente)

Naruto:-Una cosa es ser un patán, y otras es hacer sufrir a estos bastardos (su mirada se volvía seria y fría)…. Pero no te preocupes, con esto ya terminamos con la cuota de hoy

Hinata:-Eso sí es algo que te reconozco, nunca pensé que si eres de gran utilidad

Naruto:-¿Te recuerdo que no soy un simple objeto eh? (Una mirada indigna del chico le hacía sobre ella)

Hinata:-Lo sé pero sin ti esto iba a ser más pesado (mientras observaba seriamente al chico)….vámonos antes que alguien se dé cuenta del escándalo

Naruto:-Ok

Ambos jóvenes iban brincando de edificio a edificio de manera tranquila, mientras Naruto eso era nuevo, a la vez divertido en hacer esas acciones que nunca se imaginaría hacer, Hinata lo observaba pensando

Hinata:-[Ese chico es algo infantil, pero es de gran ayuda] (un rostro de desilusión, con algo de duda se reflejaba en ella) [y pensar que en 20 días se ha adaptado al collar, es …interesante]

--Flashback—

En el bosque ella aun no podía creer que el rubio le haya parado ese ataque, nunca en su vida cuando se había enfrentado a vampiros de clase D, o C nadie hizo aquella hazaña

Naruto:-Sabes si no hubiera detenido ese ataque, me hubieras matado

Hinata:- (Aun impresionada).. Si como lo hiciste?

Naruto:-Simple, al parecer cuando te concentras puedes manipular el aura, pero al estado emocional en que te encuentres, el equilibrio del aura puede llegar a ser mayor si estás enojado, o furioso, pero menor y más susceptible a aprovechar mejor el aura, así que si mi teoría era cierta tuve que disparaste, aunque no te iba a dañar ese disparo, te precipitaste te enfadaste y usaste tu aura de manera violenta, mientras yo me tranquilice y me concentre puede detectarte fácilmente y premonicionar tu ataque, aunque por un segundo pensé que iba a fallar en mi teoría (mientras se rascaba la nuca y sonreía nerviosamente)

Tanto que ella no cabía en la impresión por escuchar la explicación del chico, pero era cierto todas las palabras que dijo eran fundamentales en una pelea entre vampiros ya que no teniendo autocontrol, puede ser su perdición

Naruto:-Así que aquí están tus resultados (mientras su mirada de satisfacción se reflejaba)…Aaah (mientras miraba su reloj)…son las 5:26 de la mañana…. ¿Por qué no mejor nos vamos?

Hinata:- [es extraño este chico]….Bueno nos vamos

Ella tomo la mano del rubio, para luego desaparecer del bosque y dirigirse al departamento del rubio

Naruto:-Ugh!....aun no me acostumbro al viaje

Hinata:-¿No que no sabías tener el control? (aquel comentario, solo hizo que el rubio encogiera sus hombros, eso le dio al orgullo del chico)

Naruto:-Pero quien paro tu ataque

Ahora el chico le dio una respuesta mucho más fuerte a la peliazul, ocasionando que ella …

Hinata:-Tsk

Naruto luego de escuchar esa palabra de ella, inmediatamente toma una toalla, mientras se quitaba sus zapatos y sus calcetines, yéndose descalzo al baño

Hinata:-¿A dónde crees que vas?

Naruto:-A darme un baño… no me creas que me iré así al cuartel todo sucio… además tengo que reparar la ventana de atrás de mi carro

Hinata:-¿Eh? (mientras levantaba una ceja por escuchar la respuesta del rubio)

Naruto:-Además me molesta estar sucio, y por si no lo sabes, tengo que tratar de controlar este collar

Así entonces el chico, se mete al baño, pero antes de cerrar le dice a la chica

Naruto:-A por cierto…espero que no me estés espiando (mientras le guiñaba un ojo de manera maliciosa)

Hinata:-Y a quien se le ocurriría espiarte!!! (Mientras su rostro se mostraba alterado y algo rojo)

Sin mediar más el rubio se metió a la ducha, mientras ella estaba sentada en la cama del rubio, a pesar de que ya había estado dentro de la habitación del chico, no se dio cuenta de lo ordenada que estaba, y arreglada, miro en un escritorio del chico unas fotos, así que sin pensarlo las observó, en una de ellas estaban Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, y Kakashi en aquel retrato, mientras los dos chico se miraban con ganas de matarse reflejaban una armonía de amistad, otra de las fotos que estaban, el estaba a los catorce años, mientras que el viejo Jiraiya estaba posando en aquella foto, demostrando el vinculo entre tutor, y alumno, esto le calo algo extraño a la chica, hasta que

Naruto:-El tipo que está en esa foto es mi maestro Jiraiya, luego de lo que me sucedió en el orfanato, el se encargó de mi, desde entonces él es como un padre luego en la otra foto están Sakura, y Sasuke-Teme a ambos los trato como mis hermanos y a Kakashi como un consejero (una mirada tranquila del chico estaba expresando mientras que aquellas palabras decía), de no ser por ellos, creo que estaría algo "solo"

Hinata:-¿Solo? (una mirada de incredulidad demostraba ella el escuchar esas cuatro palabras)

Naruto:-Si, nadie se interesaría en un chico sin padres como yo, y ni micho menos luego de lo que me ocurrió, en ese tiempo en que estaba sumido en esa soledad, estaba encerrado en la casa de mi tutos, mientras hacía todo a mi alcance para poder llevar mis sueños, después de que conociera a

--Flashback—

Un Naruto de 10 años estaba tranquilo en la casa de su maestro y tutor, era de noche, hasta que abrió la puerta de repente

Jiraiya:-Naruto (eso lo dijo de manera tranquila, avisando al niño que se presentará en la puerta)

Naruto:-Que pasa

Jiraiya tenía un semblante tranquilo, pero también con una mezcla de preocupación y tristeza

Jiraiya:-Verás chico, debido a ciertas circunstancias, se nos integrará otra personita más

Naruto:-¿Quién es? (mientras se ponía bastante encimoso para saber de quién era)

Jiraiya:-Bien… puedes pasar chico (asiéndose a un lado para ver que en la entrada estaba igual un niño de pelo azabache, y rasgos serios, mientras sus ojos reflejaban un color negro, sin sentimientos y ni emociones)…Este chico es Sasuke Uchiha…igual que tu se quedó sin padres (su miraba se colocaba, cosa que Naruto noto, y se calmo bastante)… espero que te lleves bien con él, y espero que no se peleen

Así entonces Naruto se acerco hacia el otro chico, a pesar de que no se conocían el rubio le dijo el siguiente comentario

Naruto:-Hola que tal, soy Naruto Uzumaki, espero que seamos amigo (mientras le estrechaba su mano y le hacia una sonrisa de amistad)

Sasuke al ver ese gesto, aun no podía asimilar la muerte de su familia, pero sin ser grosero solo

Sasuke:-Soy Sasuke Uchiha, (mientras saludaba al rubio con la mano)

--Fin Flashback—

Naruto:-Desde entonces comencé a ampliar mis vínculos con ellos, a Sasuke lo consideré como un hermano (una risa cálida le denotaba en la cara).. Mientras Sakura, aunque la amaba, su amor no me era correspondido, pero a pesar de todo, es una amiga especial (su risa única otra vez se denotaba, aunque parecía denotar algo de amargura)

Hinata siempre había visto que las personas con recuerdos pasados y dolorosos, se volvían radicalmente agresivos, solitarios y entre otras desvirtudes pero en el reflejaba lo contrario, era alegre, tranquilo, algo infantil, pero muy objetivo en respecto a sus ambiciones y sus deseos, así ella le hace la siguiente pregunta

Hinata:-¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

Naruto al escuchar esa pregunta, y ver que ella tenía una voz indiferente y su mirada indescriptible, solo el le contesta

Naruto:-Es porque confió en ti, hasta ahora que te conozco, es algo prematuro decir mis puntos de vista sobre ti, aunque se que ya sabes lo que pienso en ti…lo repetiré de nuevo, eres orgullosa, a veces oscura, sarcástica, seria y bastante cruel cuando te propones, no te culpo por eso a todo esto tienes tus motivos, no se , puede que te hayan criado de esa forma, puede que algo te haya pasado, pero a pesar de todo esto debajo de esta armadura que tienes, veo a una chica dulce, gentil y preocupada, y además que eres comprensiva

Estas palabras eran como balde de agua fría para ella, a pesar de que ha estado durante 7 días con el rubio, poco a poco esa armadura de oscuros sentimientos y pensamientos que tenía ella se han ido destruyendo, por cada vez que el está con ella, no se le llegaba a la mente en conocer el sufrimiento, el sentimiento, la superación, humildad, amistad y confianza ciega, preocupación, ambición, pero esa ambición positiva para superar sus metas, sin perjudicar a nadie, llevaba también sinceridad, inocencia y el espíritu en el significado y la diferencia entre lo bueno y lo malo, por eso ella lo escogió, aunque arriesgándose de que el pueda ser consumido por el poder del collar y ser corrompido, pero no demostraba signos negativos, si no lo contrario, forjando más aquellos argumentos antes mencionados, y más aunado a las palabras que le dijo el sobre ella, no lo podía creer era imposible que aún existan así personas, ella se había equivocado en que todos los humanos estaban corrompidos, y él era la prueba viviente de que existían personas sinceras y humildes entonces solo le dijo un pequeño….

Hinata:-Gracias (su mirada de derrota y resignación se presentaba, a lo que inmediatamente después de un silencio rápido contestó)… yo jamás creí que tampoco existan personas como tu… la verdad siempre te había odiado, y es más, a la mínima sospecha de traicionarme, no dudaría en matarte, pero ahora comprendo de tu naturaleza, así que te debo una disculpa y que espero….perdón quiero que no cambies (su mirada tenía unas ganas de denotar una lagrima, pero no se daba el lujo de no enseñar una faceta "vergonzosa" ante el chico)

Naruto al escuchar las últimas verdades de ella, solo se quedó escéptico ante ella ¿en realidad no tenía confianza ante mí? ¿En verdad si es bastante oscura? ¿a caso así son todos los vampiros?... esas preguntas rondaban en la cabeza del chico, mientras un silencio incomodo se empozó a abordar en la habitación, ambas miradas distintas colocaban una tensión bastante inquieta, comenzando a poner de nervios al chico, quien solo le respondió

Naruto:-No te preocupes….

La mirada de ella se levantaba inmediatamente al ver al rubio quien el solo le mostraba una pequeña sonrisa

Naruto:-Así es tu naturaleza cierto… y no me puedo quejar, cada quien tiene sus pensamientos, y lo comprendo (sus palabras se mezclaban con la tristeza y la impresión de su voz), espero que no seas así conmigo… perdón quiero que no seas así

Eso era ya suficiente, la tensión se calmó bastante, con esta respuesta, ella comprendió que el le dio el perdón, así que luego de esa situación, ella no notó el estado que estaba el

Hinata:-ehm Naruto….antes de otra cosa, ¡POR QUE NO TE PONES ALGO DE ROPA!

Ante eso, Naruto

Naruto:-¿Ah? (cuando notó eso, la toalla que el tenía se soltó de la cintura del chico mostrando ante una chica)

Hinata:- [Si son….son…. son blancos] (mientras un rubor se apoderaba al ver al chico en bóxers)….. Kyaaa pervertido

Naruto:- Ay perdón…perdón…perd…. (Eso era lo último que pudo decir por qué fue interrumpido con una bofetada bien acomodada)

Hinata al darse cuenta de la reacción que hizo solo le dijo

Hinata:-Idiota (y sin pensarlo 2 veces se dio media vuelta, tomó una sabana que afortunadamente estaba visible, se la acomodó al chico y se largo de ahí)

Mientras el rubio, solo podía ver muchos zorritos alrededor de su cabeza y solo podía balbucear

Naruto:-1 zorrito, 2 zorritos, 3 zorritos, 4 zorritos…. Muchos zorritos… (K.O)

Eso era lo que ocurría en la casa de nuestro protagonista…mientras en otro lado en la jefatura de la policía estaban dos adultos platicando acerca de lo que ha ocurrido en los últimos días

Jiraiya:-No es por ser algo prematuro, pero siento que en algo está en un asunto serio Naruto

Tsunade:-Y a todo esto porque lo sabes

Jiraiya:-Es algo ilógico que se recupere de manera exagerada a su problema con el cuello, el me comentó su recuperación iba a tardar como mínimo 15 días

Tsunade:-¿Cómo que lesionado en el cuello? (su cara de incredulidad no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado)

Jiraiya:-Si al parecer me comento que se había accidentado en el auto y terminó así

Tsunade:-Y que más sospechas

Jiraiya:-Pues él está implicado con lo que sucedió en el edificio

Tsunade:-Pero si en los chequeos de las armas para ver los patrones que dejó la pistola a las balas no correspondía, hasta tu lo viste

Jiraiya:-Si, pero casualmente encontré estos archivos, y casualmente son las fotos de las marcas de clase que tenía la pistola de Naruto antes de que se la asignarán

Tsunade:-Entonces (mientras arqueaba su ceja)

Jiraiya:-Si así es eso era suficiente evidencia, además de las balas de la escopeta que estaban en la escena del crimen corresponden a la que él tiene

Tsunade:-Y como se te ocurre darle esa escopeta al chico, así estará vinculado a lo que sucedió ahí

Jiraiya:-Por eso lo encubrí, alteré los archivos para evitar eso

Tsunade:-Otra vez haciendo eso

Jiraiya:-Y que me quedaba, no quiero que se encuentre con su destino, eso se lo prometí a su padre

Tsunade:-Y yo a su madre (mientras agachaba su mirada)

Jiraiya:-Si ya lo sé…pero creo que se va a complicar más las cosas

Tsunade:-¿Por qué lo dices?

Jiraiya:-Por….

Mientras ambos estaban hablando, en otro lugar una pelirosa y u pelinegro se encontraban platicando unos asuntos igual del rubio

Sakura:-¿Y el se encuentra bien?

Sasuke:-Si así es, aunque el dobe se quejo de su auto, no ha pasado nada a mayores, bueno eso aparte que en sus manos estaban lastimados

Sakura:-¿Qué le sucedió?

Sasuke:-Al parecer se desquito por la ira que tenía al no poder continuar con la investigación, así que se encontraba bastante marcado… ¿Qué es lo que le habrá sucedido hace 10 años?

Sakura:-¿Tampoco sabes?

Sasuke:-No a pesar de que le he preguntado a eso, se resigna a revelar lo que le ocurrió, igual se lo pregunté a Jiraiya, pero me dice que es secreto, al parecer es algo muy intimo

Sakura:-Si, viendo como reaccionaba a los casos que vinculan con niños, y para ser mas precisos con chicas, le desagrada bastante, aun si eran ejemplos en la academia que nos mostraban y de casos anteriores, se volvía agresivo y bastante frio

Sasuke:-Igual lo he notado antes, no me lo imagino cuando tenga hijos, en especial si tuviera una niña

Sakura:-Hablando de hijos (mientras hacía una mirada tierna de perrito)

Sasuke:-Ahora no creo que estoy de humor para que te diga cuantos quiero tener…aún es prematuro para que me preguntes eso

Sakura:-Pero mi amor (aun con esa mirada)

Sasuke a pesar de que era un chico frio, arrogante y serio, tenía un punto flaco cuando ella le hacía esas miradas tiernas, calentando el corazón gélido que tiene, así sin tener una escapatoria, solo le susurró

Sasuke:-Unos tres hijos no me caería mal

lo decía de manera sensualmente a la oreja de la ojijade, quien ella se estremeció ante tal acción, mientras una emoción y un rubor en sus mejillas se apoderaba de ella

Sakura:-Kyaaa…Eres lindo (mientras abrazaba a su chico, y le daba un beso apasionado)

Sasuke:-[Tsk… por que le conteste eso]

Regresando al departamento del rubio quien yacía inconsinete

Naruto:-1586 zorritos….1587 zorritos… 1588 zorritos

Bueno pues Aun seguía inconsciente contando zorritos, entonces tres horas después

Naruto:-2161 zorritos…..ay.. ay..ay (mientras se recuperaba el conocimiento de forma lenta).. como me duele, ¿Qué me ha pasado? (mientras se sobaba el pobre cachete victima de la bofetada de ella)….Si que pega duro, eso que llevo el collar ()mientras empezaba a temblar la mano imaginándose que pasaría si no portaba el collar, asi ue no le siguió dándole a aquellas alternativas, mientras miraba la hora en el reloj de la pared de su cuarto se levantó, y empezó a vestirse portando un pantalón oscuro, una camiseta tipo polo de color azul, zapatos oscuros y una chamarra de cuero azul marino a pesar de que aun no era época de frío, extrañamente en esta ocasión requería, de pronto suena l celular del chico

Naruto:-Bueno…

Jiraiya:-Hola chico, era hora que te aparecieras, dime como te encuentras

Naruto:- digamos que me siento como si una chica me diera una bofetada dejándome viendo zorritos durante la madrugada

Jiraiya:-Pero que tanto andas delirando chico, por que tan sarcástico

Naruto:-No solo olvídalo (mientras el se sobaba la mejilla)… que es lo que ocurre

Jiraiya:-Bien ya me entregaron tu arma chico, al parecer no coincidía con las marcas de clase con los de la munición que hallaron en el edificio

Naruto:-Ya veo, pero eso no es cosa del otro mundo, para que más me has hablado

Jiraiya:-Siempre de intuitivo, bueno necesito que vengas a la jefatura inmediatamente, necesitaremos de tu ayuda para recabar la investigación de hace 3 días, debido al escándalo que ya está vinculado ese tal Tatsuo, tenem0os vía libre para seguir continuando

Naruto:-[Para que, ya sé que ocurrió…per me será de ayuda] Esta bien (mientras sonreía de forma fría y calculadora)

Jiraiya:-Bien espero que no te descontroles de nuevo chico…. (esto no era un favor, si no era una orden debido al comportamiento violento de el cuando está en esos casos)

Naruto:-Vale, llegaré lo más pronto posible (cuelga la llamada, mientras que con el peliblanco)

Jiraiya:-Naruto, no quiero perderte (mientras abría el cajón de su escritorio, observando la foto del rubio que en esa foto demostraba unos 12 años), no quiero que cargues el destinó que llevaba tu padre

--Flashback—

Horas antes de que Jiraiya estuviera hablando a Naruto platicaba seriamente con Tsunade

Tsunade:-Ya no hay alternativas, es demasiado tarde de salvarlo esta vez (mientras su voz de resignación denotaba ante las falsas esperanzas que Jiraiya quería tratar de encubrir de nuevo)… creo que ya hicimos lo suficiente para evitar esto

Jiraiya:-Lo sé, solamente espero que no se vaya involucrando más y más con ella, de ser así…

Tsunade:- Si también lo sé, fallamos ante la promesa de sus padres (su mirada agachada demostraba la derrota y la decepción al haber fallado)… solamente hay que esperar y a seguir con esto

Jiraiya:-De pasar lo que menos nos imaginaremos, ¿creo que te desaparecerás por unos meses, cierto?

Tsunade:-Es mi deber tengo ordenes… no mejor dicho su petición si no se evitara esto

Jiraiya:-Entiendo (mientras sacaba una foto especial)… quien iría pensar que las cosas terminaran así

Tsunade:- (quien escuchar esas palabras solo miró al peliblanco que se encontraba viendo la foto) ¿Y esa foto donde la sacaste?

Jiraiya:-Es un recuerdo de mi alumno, si que Naruto heredó al físico de su padre

Tsunade:-Y heredó al comportamiento de su madre (una sonrisa apagada reflejaba en el rostro de la rubia)

Jiraiya:-Bien, ahora solo hay que esperar que es lo que haga el chico

--Fin Flashback—

Jiraiya:- (aun observando la foto), porque aun tienes que sufrir

Naruto se encontraba abordando su vehículo, para su fortuna aun no era época de lluvias, si no el pobre auto terminaría todo empapado en los asientos de atrás, sin más ocurrencias para evitar eso, colocó un gran hule a la medida del vidrio faltante, lo pego con masking… y listo

Naruto:-Solo espero tener tiempo para poder enviarlo a que se lo pongan… (Mientras abordaba su auto y colocaba las llaves en el switch, se checo por el espejo retrovisor donde le fue golpeado)… que bien no dejo huellas

Después de verificar algunos detalles emprendió camino a la jefatura

Naruto:-[Vaya, con el collar, puedo ver más lento el paso de los vehículos, mis sentidos están más agudos, puedo captar más sonidos que no escuchaba, puedo ver más lejos… y juraría que si disparara, sería más certero]

Naruto estaba divagando y averiguando que más podía hacer, pero no se percató que lo venían siguiendo, era el mismo auto de la persecución anterior, de pronto en ese auto bajaron una de las ventanas del pasajero de atrás (el de la parte izquierda), sacando a relucir un rifle de francotirador que venía apuntando hacía el vehículo del rubio quien él estaba distraído…hasta que se accionó el disparo del rifle (que era inaudible, para que alguien se percatara)

Naruto:- (Ese sonido escucho claramente, y al cerrar sus ojos pudo percatarse de dónde provino, adonde se dirigía y cuál era el objetivo, así que al abrirlos se inclina a su derecha para ver como la bala perfora la cabecera del conductor y perforando el parabrisas)…..Maldición, justo ahora tienen que ser ellos

Sin más opciones, emprendió el escape para tratar de perder a esos tipos, pero para su desgracia le daban alcance, pero esta vez el rubio tiene una idea en mente

Naruto:-A ver si pueden alcanzarme idiotas

El rubio de nueva cuenta apretó más el acelerador del auto, mientras ahora usando sus habilidades adquiridas, podía ver y predecir de manera más sencilla escabullirse ante esos sujetos, cambiando e carriles de manera sencilla y realizando maniobras que parecían simples y sencillas… pero cambiar de carriles de manera brusca y sin cerrar el paso a otros automovilistas no es cosa sencilla, así ganándoles distancia, viendo en la situación, el rubio solo metió la mano en su chamarra y sacando la pistola de gran calibre iba a hacer una jugada arriesgada

Naruto:-No tengo otra opción

Entonces empezó a bajar la velocidad de su auto acortando ahora las distancias entre ambos autos y situándose en el carril izquierdo, y mientras el auto que lo perseguía estaba en el carril central (imagínense que están en una avenida de tres carriles, el izquierdo, central y el derecho para que se den una idea), de tal forma que ahora el rubio estaba dentro del rango del francotirador, y sin más opciones que hacer, solo el rubio metió el freno de seguridad, y pisó a fondo el freno parando abruptamente el coche, dejando que el otro auto lo alcanzara y arrebasandolo, pero sin dudar, el rubio con la pistola y utilizando sus nuevos poderes disparó a sangre fría al piloto del vehículo, dándole, pero algo lo tomo por sorpresa, cuando disparó y acertándole, el tipo pareció haberse desintegrado en cenizas al momento de dispara la bala, además de atravesar el tiro al piloto, le dio al copiloto igual desintegrándolo en cenizas

Naruto:-Imposible… ¿son vampiros?

No cabía en su impresión al notar eso, mientras observaba aun sorprendido como el auto se estrellaba en un poste de semáforo, dando varias ocasionando que diera varias vueltas, impactándose por fin en la parte de atrás de un autobús, para su fortuna no implicó a nadie más en aquel incidente

Naruto:-Lo veo y no lo creo…

Entonces el rubio descendió del automóvil y dirigiéndose hacia el auto que quedo impactado, solo distinguió ceniza en los asientos de enfrente, mientras el otro tipo que tenía aquella arma desapareció inmediatamente, sin hacer otra cosa más que hacer, notó que e.l combustible del auto se estaba fugando y sin prepararse el chico, explotó, lanzado varios metros al chico hacia el parabrisas de un automóvil

Naruto:-[Ugh…]

Aquel impacto era atroz, que simplemente algunos vidrios se le encajaron en su espalda, pero el ni siquiera sintió eso, inmediatamente llegaron los bomberos para apagar aquel incendio, mientras que llegaban algunas patrulla para observar lo ocurrido y ver las responsabilidades, mientras el rubio quien luego de incorporarse se estaba debatiéndose mentalmente si retirarse, o quedarse… hasta que noto

Señorita:-Disculpe chico… ¿se encuentra bien, no quiere que lo llevé a una ambulancia?

Naruto:- (algo extrañado de escuchar tal petición le dice) me encuentro bien, ¿no tengo nada de molestias?

La chica que recibió aquella respuesta, no se inmuto en contestarle

Señorita:-Pero si vi bien que usted quedo estampado en el parabrisas de mi automóvil, y se le encajaron algunos vidrios¡¡¡ (mientras se exaltaba de manera exagerada)

Naruto:- ¿Eh?.. (Mientras la chica toma a Naruto de los hombros y lo voltea para ver la espalda del rubio, y ve que no tiene ninguna herida, salvo las rasgaduras de los vidrios)

Chica:-Es imposible, juro que vi como los vidrios encajaban en tu espalda¡¡ (tensándose más )

Naruto:-No te sobresaltes, es peculiar que por la situación, veas las cosas bastante exageradas, solo tranquilízate, respira profundo no te pongas nerviosa (mientras tomaba por los hombros a aquella chica exaltada)

Señorita:-Ok!

Naruto:-[Decidido, me largo de aquí]

Naruto abordó el vehículo y se escapó de manera rápida y sigilosa del lugar para evitar levantar sospechas, y deseando que nadie se haya percatado nada de lo que él había hecho, en 10 minutos, el rubio llegó a la jefatura, y dirigiéndose inmediatamente a la oficina del viejo toca, mientras escucha

Jiraiya:-Pase

Naruto abre la puerta y al entrar, ve al viejo serio, recargado en su asiento, mirando fijamente al rubio, quien sin dar a tantos rodeos solo le dijo

Jiraiya:-Naruto, lo que voy a hablar contigo es serio, así que yéndome al grano, estuvo bastante inteligente tratar de encubrir tus pistas

Naruto:- ¿A qué viene a todo esto? (mientras una mirada incrédula y de escepticismo daba a notar)

Jiraiya.-… toma (pone tres fotos en el escritorio)

Naruto:-¿Y esto qué es?

Jiraiya:-Bien… en la primera foto, tenemos las marcas de clase que se le hicieron a tu pistola hace dos días, la otra foto, son las marcas de clase de las balas que hallamos en el edificio, y en esta ultima foto…. Son las marcas de clase de las balas de tu pistola… antes de que se te fuera asignada

Naruto al escuchar esas palabras, slo pudo tragar saliva y mientras sudaba frio, lse limitó a contestar al peliblanco

Naruto:-Entonces yo estoy como sospechoso

Jiraiya:-Más bien vinculado en lo que ocurrió ahí, ahora todo lo entiendo, asi que ve al grano todo lo que ocurrió

Sin tener otra alternativa, el rubio solo se quedó pensativo

Naruto:- Esta bien…..

Naruto empezó a contarle todo lo sucedido, pero omitiendo las partes que tiene que vincularse con los vampiros, pretextándose que estaba investigando para ver si diera con aquel que asesinó a la familia, así que si iba a entrar a un lugar peligroso, no tenía alternativa de llevar la escopeta, siendo lo más preciso, lógico y cuidadoso, para evitar que levantara sospechas, aunque es poco probable engañar a aquel oyente, quien el solo se mostraba serio y atento ante las palabras del rubio, finalizando aquel esa larga explicación, el solo tomo el siguiente veredicto

Jiraiya:-Bien chico (ahora recargaba sus codos sobre el escritorio, mientras enlazaba los dedos de sus manos, sin perder su mirada hacia el chico)…. Espero que esto sea cierto

Naruto no lo podía creer, viniendo de la persona más estricta, quien sin inmutarse y sin dudar le pregunta

Naruto.- ¿Eh….que quiere decir a todo esto?

Jiraiya:-Que tienes autorización para seguir con esa "investigación" (trataba de disimular esa última palabra), entonces toma (mientras le entrega su pistola)… no te preocupes, me encargaré que esto sea confidencial

Naruto:-Así nada más, ¿a caso es una broma?

Jiraiya:-Nada de eso, esto está entre nosotros, asi que tienes mi autorización para continuar con la investigación, al fin que ya tenemos disponible los medios para continuar con la investigación

Naruto:-Esta bien

Extrañamente salía de la oficina de Jiraiya dirigiéndose a realizar con su trabajo, mientras que Jiraiya estaba abrumado y bastante resignado cuando escucha

Tsunade:-Y bien creo que ya sacamos nuestras dudas (apareciendo detrás del peliblanco)

Jiraiya:-Creo que sí, ahora es cuestión de tiempo para que el ciclo tome su curso, y los engranes de este reloj empiecen a moverse

Tsunade:-Y pensar que el ya tiene conocimiento de su existencia

Naruto, dirigiéndose al area de operaciones, escucho los relatos de algunos agentes y policías con respecto lo sucedido en aque cruce

Agente1:-Es imposible que no haya nada en aquel vehiculo, esto es bastante extraño

Agente2:-Eso es cierto, afortunadamente nadie salió herido, aunque las perdidas materiales son llamativas

Agente3:-Un autobús y un Dodge Avenger, si pero cuando checaron los restos del Dodge, solo encontraron un rifle de francotirador, esto es sospechoso

Agente1:-Eso sin contar que no tenía placas, y el número de serie del motor, no estaba dentro de los registros vehiculares.. al parecer siento que eran unos matones

Agente2:-Pero lo raro, es que la gran perforación de la puerta del piloto, relata que le habían disparado, mientras iban en avance, pero ¿Quién habrá sido?

Agente1:-Todos estos casos se han vuelto raros, primero el cuerpo desangrado, luego la familia asesinada, el edificio abandonado, luego de aquel político corrupto, y ahora esto, y saben algo, no es por ser supersticioso, pero esto empezó desde que esos novatos están trabajando, no sé, siento que todo lo que está fuera de lo normal está vinculado a ellos

Agente3:-¿Qué idioteces dices?...

Agente1:-Pero si es cierto, a quienes les encomendaron el caso del cuerpo desangrado, la investigación de la familia, del edificio, y luego cuando estaban haciendo las averiguaciones hacia el Tatsuo

Naruto al escuchar esos pequeños rumores, no pudo evitar en sentirse nervioso, ya que debido a que conoció a Hinata, en realidad su vida estaba cambiando sin más que hacer, se dirigió hacia uno de los cubículos, para preguntar sobre el caso del edificio abandonado, y ver qué información han recopilado, con respecto a esa investigación, para ver qué es lo que puede hacer y ampliar más los horizontes de esta investigación

En otro lado, estaba en la mansión de Hinata, quien ella estaba descansando en una cama, mientras sentía poco a poco la luz del sol reflejando en la ventana, levantándose de manera lenta, mientras se estiraba y soltaba unos suspiros dentro de la habitación

Kaname:-¿Descanso bien mi Lady? (estando dentro de la habitación cargando una charola, que parecía tener una botella de vino, y una copa)

Hinata:-Así es Kaname

Kaname se acerco hacia la chica, quien ella toma aquella copa, mientras que Kaname toma la botella de vino, y empieza a llenar la copa de un líquido espeso, color rojo, y Hinata, empieza tomar un sorbo del liquido, quien ella después le dice a su familiar

Hinata:-Que raro, esta sangre sabe muy dulce…y sin contar con un olor bastante deseoso

Kaname:-Así es mi lady, esto es sangre de una virgen que falleció hace 100 años

Hinata:-Entonces este es el sabor de un humano inocente?

Kaname:-Así es mi Lady, en estos tiempos ningún individuo que llega a la edad adulta no tienen pureza en su corazón, así que es imposible que podamos alimentarnos de esas personas

Hinata:-Ya se eso, aunque podemos alimentarnos de animales, necesitamos de su sangre para poder extraer su pureza y utilizar el aura (mientras sigue tomando de aquella copa con sangre)

Kaname:-Y bien respóndame mi Lady… como le fue con el humano… viendo como llegó, supongo que lo mató

Hinata al escuchar eso último, se recordó lo que le había pasado después de resolver sus diferencias entre ellos, a lo que no evito escupir el último trago de sangre

Kaname:-…Mi lady ¿sucedió algo?

Hinata no evito ruborizarse un poco, a lo que ella misma notaba eso, por lo que inmediatamente colocó la copa en la charola y se acostó de nuevo y tapándose toda, le contesta

Hinata:-Nada malo ocurrió, ese chico asimiló de forma sorprendente el collar y pudo utilizar el poder del aura sin tener efectos secundarios

Kaname ¡QUE ES LO QUE HA DICHO! (exaltándose de manera sorprendente al escuchar esas palabras)….. Es.. Es imposible que un humano sea capaz de eso, ni siquiera los humanos más talentosos y puros pueden hacer eso, sin eso olvidar que ahora es imposible que existan

Hinata:- (Ya controlado sus expresiones se levanta de la cama, mientras iba caminando directo al espejo)… también me quedé impresionada en ello, pero cada vez que pasaba el tiempo, el collar se asimilaba a él… como si ambos fueran compatibles

Kaname:-Disculpe, pero sí de ser así ese chico, debe de tener antepasados con alguien de la orden… o que tenga descendientes de vampiros para que…

Hinata:-Si fuera eso, porque diablos viviría como un humano común, el no tiene ni una pizca de aura, o espíritu que lo identifique

Kaname:-Ya veo… (Mientras guardaba silencio para poder formular la última pregunta)… entonces que es lo que tendrá ese chico?

Hinata:-No se… su vida ha sido dura... No tuvo padres, sufrió una experiencia que lo marcó de por vida, es agente de policía, aunque es algo infantil y testarudo… pero es inocente y humilde

Kaname:-¿Y a que va todo eso?

Hinata:-Estoy viendo las posibilidades de las causas posibles para ver qué es lo que le habrá pasado entre el collar y el

Kaname:-¿Y no cree que con el tiempo, el collar le corrupta el corazón?

Hinata:-Entonces lo habría eliminado

Kaname:-Tendré que investigar eso en la biblioteca familiar, esto es… único (mientras junta su mano en su barbilla)

Hinata:-Bien, es hora que me cambie, voy a visitarlo en la noche, tengo que ver qué es lo que ha conseguido de información, no es momento de preocuparnos por eso, lo primordial ahora es dar con nuestra matriarca

Kaname:-Tiene razón, pero como tiene el que andar investigando?

Hinata:-Un humano está trabajando bajo las ordenes de Nagato, es solo cuestión de que Naruto consiga información sobre su paradero

Kaname:-Ya veo (mientras agachaba su mirada)

Hinata:-¿Ahora qué ocurre?

Kaname:-Que se ha estado emblandeciendo ante ese humano, nunca pensé que usted…

Hinata:-¡Hay cosas más importantes que hacer que andar pensando en eso! … el que trate así a el, no da el derecho que no me he emblandecido

Kaname:-Disculpe por mi opinión… no se repetirá de nuevo, aunque espero que no lo sepa su familia

Hinata:-Espero que no se enteren por usted

La plática entre ambas se tensaba, Naruto por lo mientras venía saliendo del edificio de gobierno, mientras realizaba una llamada hacia el cuartel para escuchar la voz de

Yamato:-Bueno

Naruto:-Soy yo, será mejor que tomes nota para que realices una averiguación hacia los siguientes sujetos inmediatamente… Shinji Yorisawa, Io Konohara y Kei Matsumoto

Yamato:-Entendido, ellos tienen que ver algo con lo ocurrido con el edificio

Naruto:-Si así es, además ellos tienen que ver con el tal Tatsuo, mientras yo verificaré que más información puedo obtener, por lo mientras necesito que me hagas una orden de registro para la siguiente vivienda

Yamato:-No es mejor que esperemos para que esto sea…

Naruto:-Si ya sé y conozco los riesgos pero quiero que esta investigación sea lo más discreta y sigilosa, para evitar sospechas

Yamato:- ¿A qué te refieres?

Naruto:-Ehm… digamos que entre por la puerta de atrás para conseguir la información, la primera vez que trataron de investigar, ellos se adelantaron, y por eso les perdimos la pista

Yamato:-OK! Entiendo eso, ¿pero no crees que sea arriesgado?

Naruto:-Si me han perseguido y me han puesto una bomba como trampa, crees que sea arriesgado?... esto es lo interesante, y me encanta, así que no me vayas con más vueltas y hay que trabajar lo más rápido posible

Yamato:-Entiendo, cuando llegues aquí estará listo tu orden de registro

Naruto:-Eso espero

Dirigiéndose a un taller de reparaciones, para recoger un encargo

Naruto (entrando)… y bien ya tienen listo mi encargo?

Tipo:-Si chico, pero explíqueme que le ha ocurrido par que su auto quedara así

Naruto:-Eso es algo personal, tome lo que quedamos de acordado (sacando de su billetera el dinero para pagar las reparaciones)

Tipo.-Ok….ok aquí esta su automóvil listo

Naruto:-Bien [espero que esta vez nadie me persiga]

Ahora todo listo, el chico se dirige hacia el cuartel mientras va viendo la lista de nombres que ha tomad

Naruto:-[Esto sí que la va a dejar atónita a ella, y pensar que estaban tantos vampiros dentro de la ciudad, ahora tengo que consultar con la lista de desaparecidos]

Llegando al cuartel, entra inmediatamente encontrándose con el capitán

Naruto:-Bien ¿está listo eso?

Yamato:-Toma, ya investigué a esos tipos, y encontré algo curioso

Naruto:-Que ocurre

Yamato:-Al parecer ellos los han reportado como desaparecidos durante una semana, hace 18 años, después aparecieron aunque en distintos lugares

Naruto:-Ya veo [mis conjeturas son ciertas], y que otras cosas más descubriste de ellos

Yamato:-Nada, aunque tuvieron antecedentes de sospecha

Naruto:-¿AH?

Yamato:-Para ser exactos Shinji Yorisawa y Kei Matsumoto estaban bajo sospecha de la desaparición de 7 menores de edad, a pesar de que los citamos y aparecieron a declararse, tuvieron unas contundentes coartadas, así que los dejamos libres

Naruto:-Has dicho desaparición de menores, que eran

Yamato:-Niñas

Naruto:-¿Y desde cuando empezaron esas desapariciones?

Yamato:-Hace 18 años, aunque las desapariciones de menores es gradual, con respecto a su edad

Naruto:-Entonces en el primer año buscaban a pequeñas de un año, en el siguiente de 2, y así sucesivamente hasta llegar a los 18 años verdad?

Yamato:- exacto esa investigación lo está haciendo los de la UMD (nota: el que sepa esas siglas se lleva… una quesadilla)… y a pesar de sus esfuerzos para buscar a los individuos, no dan con ellos, y lo peor de todo es demasiado alarmante las cifras de chicas desaparecidas, en otras palabras hay menos chicas de tu generación desde que iniciaron las desapariciones

Naruto:-Y no han encontrado a alguna chica o algo

Yamato:-Desgraciadamente los casos no han sido resueltos con éxito...hasta ahora ningún reporte de de que se haya encontrado a alguien

Naruto:-Bien ya veo, primero tengo que pasar a otro lado e inmediatamente me dirijo a mi objetivo

Yamato:-Ok!

Naruto se dirigió hacia los registros de personas desaparecidas para verificar y comprobar su teoría

Naruto:-[Esto es increíble, como un pequeño caso, se extiende a otro y a otro y a otro, viendo solamente como se va haciendo mayúsculo el problema, al parecer ese tal Nagato está igual en una carrera para encontrar al legado de Lilith… bueno eso sí se sabe quién es… diablos tanto relajo para encontrarla, me pregunto quién será y como es… ¿será guapa?... bueno si es una vampiresa tiene que ser bonita,… ¿será igual de arrogante y orgullosa que Hinata?... quién sabe si ha estado 18 años en nuestro mundo, yo creo que se comporta como una chica normal y corriente, esto es una carrera contra el tiempo, y lo curioso de todo esto es por que terminé vinculado en esto]

Sus sospechas, dudas, conjeturas y teorías empezaban a brotar de forma exagerada, mientras su mirada baja y paso lento hacia su destino le jugaban una pasión para seguir con esto y tratar de ver que tan acertados son sus pensamientos, llegando hacia el registro de personas desaparecidas, habla con la encargada del lugar para agilizar más su trabajo

Naruto:-Hola que tal Shiho-chan

Shiho:-Hola Naruto-kun, a que te trae por aquí

Naruto:-Necesito que investigues estos nombres es urgente

Shiho:-ok

Naruto quedó esperando durante 20 minutos hasta que ella llego con hojas de unos 20 tipos que al entregárselos al rubio, solo ella le dijo

Shiho:-¿Y eso que es?

Naruto:-[Eureka] (mientras una mirada de satisfacción revelaba como si fuera un triunfo encontrar algo que como si fuera una pieza de rompecabezas encajara en este rompecabezas de piezas faltantes)… No es nada interesante, solo que puedo continuar con mi investigación

Dirigiéndose hacia la una zona residencial exclusiva en la ciudad, para realizar la investigación por "debajo del agua", no paso por más contratiempos para subirse la barda de 6 metros de altura y adentrarse en la residencia,

Naruto:-[Esto fue fácil, ahora veamos]

Mientras observaba una casa peculiar de 3 pisos, observando los lujosos detalles del lugar, contando con una especie de estanque, donde estatuas que tienen una similitud como la Venus eran de cómo una fuente para ese estanque, que además tenía su puente para pasar hacia la entrada de la casa que eran vitrinas corredizas, pero estaba cerrado, mientras Naruto se encontraba en el amplio jardín, solo se percató de

T1:-Hey tu chico, como demonios entraste? (apareciendo del patio trasero de la casa)

Naruto:-[Demonios, me encontraron]

Empezó la persecución a pie del sujeto hacia el rubio, mientras el sujeto sacaba un radio comunicador, Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que iba hacer pero

Naruto.- [mierda… si avisa estaré muerto]

Sin dudarlo, saca su pistola de encargo, y usando su puntería certera, le da un tiro a diestra y siniestra al radio comunicador, destrozando al aparato, espantando así a aquel tipo, pero el sin titubear, igual saca una pistola, pero Naruto siendo más rápido dispara de nuevo desarmándolo y dirigiéndose de manera rápida, sin que el sujeto le diera tiempo de reaccionar, le dio un golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente

Naruto:-[Espero que no haya hecho mucho escándalo]

Pero estas palabras las ignoró el destino, quien desgraciadamente se dieron cuenta otros individuos, apareciendo en el lugar que estaba aquel sujeto inconsciente solamente viendo

T2:-Que es lo que paso aquí

T3:-Rayos, ahora ese tipo se quedó dormido

T4:-¿Alertamos de una vez?

T5:-Pues se están tardando

T2:-Bueno (comunicándose con su radio)… advertencia, al parecer se infiltró alguien, no tenemos certeza quién es, si ven al sospechoso, no duden en matarlo

Naruto:-Jeje… esto se va a poner bueno (estaba en el balcón de uno de los cuartos en el segundo piso)… espero que no tenga sensores de alarma

Inmediatamente Naruto cierra los ojos y empieza a concentrarse, hasta que escucha un sonido (los que hayan visto D Gray Man, no sé si hayan escuchado el sonido cuando el ojo de Allen se activa al detectar un akuma)..

Naruto:-Con que detectores, bueno, no será un problema (comienza a concentrar aura, y pone de forma extendida su palma derecha para perforar la pared, atravesándola y haciendo un corto circuito a los sensores)… Nada complicado

Entonces Naruto abre la ventana y se adentra en la habitación checando si hay cámaras de seguridad, viendo despejado el sitio, se adentro en la habitación investigando en uno de los cajones del tocador de aquella habitación, descubriendo

Naruto:- ¿Qué es esto? (mientras tomaba en su mano una cruz de plata, que al estar en contacto con el rubio. Empezó a hacer una leve parálisis en su mano… pero de manera inmediata se asimilo a Naruto sin dar mucha importancia a lo ocurrido) será mejor que lo decomise (mientras va almacenando esa cruz dentro de su chamarra)

Entonces empieza de nuevo a buscar entre los cajones, ahora dirigiéndose hacia el closet, abriéndolo y verificando que es lo que puede hallar y de repente escucha el sonido de un arma recargándose

T6:-mira nada más lo que encontramos chico, parece que te gusta estar husmeando eh

Naruto iba a sacar su pistola, pero

T6:-Ah…ah…ah…ah (contestando de manera amenazante) si lo haces, dudo que no me dejas opción

Naruto:-Pues a mí tampoco

Mientras da media vuelta, el tipo no lo dudo dos veces y disparo, pero Naruto se anticipó a esos disparos de manera rápida posible, esquivándolos, mientras por acto reflejo se dirige al tipo atacándolo con un golpe en el estomago y de forma consecuente lo noqueó con un golpe en la nuca dejándolo inconsciente

Naruto:-[Espero que esto no sea mucho problema]

El radio que portaba ese tipo empieza a llamar escuchándose una voz

T7:-Bueno… Kosuke… me copias

Naruto:-[Tomando el radio transmisor, hace su voz de manera más ronca posible para disimular ser el tipo que acaba de noquear] Si aquí, que es lo que ocurre

T7:-Por que hay tanto barullo arriba en los cuartos?

Naruto:-Ahm… es que pareció ver una rata y la mate a balazos… las detesto

T7:-Diablos contigo, estamos buscando al sospechoso que irrumpió aquí y tu disparas tranquilamente sin pensar en la situación que estamos

Naruto:-Disculpa, no se va a repetir de nuevo

T7:-¿Disculpas? ¡Quién demonios eres!... tu nunca has pedido disculpas luego de haberla cajeteado (se corta la comunicación)

Naruto:-[Tsk me descubrieron]

Naruto sin pensarlos salió del cuarto, mientras toma la pistola del sujeto y los cartuchos útiles, mientras que con su pistola la porta para esperar lo pero, en caso de que alguien lo encontrara, no dudaría en disparar, así que lo más prudente es ocultarse, mientras se dirigía a una de las escaleras para descender al siguiente piso, escucho como subían varios sujetos hacía el segundo piso, así sin tener alternativa, el rubio dio un brinco en el para agarrarse con los brazos y piernas a las paredes del pasillo, pegando los más posible su espada al techo con el fin de esconderse de sus captores, y bien que le resulto esa idea, ya que de inmediato observó como 5 tipos se pasaban por el pasillo, mientras accedían a cada una de las habitaciones y registrarlas para buscar a aquel desconocido, entonces Naruto al notar que ellos estaban en la habitación donde dejó inconsciente al tipo de manera rápida y sigilosa descendió del techo y bajo los escalones para ver que el siguiente piso estaba tranquilo, entonces se metió a una de las habitaciones, y para su sorpresa

V1:-Vaya, vaya, si eres el tipo de la mañana… (Una mirada sádica observaba al rubio)… que curioso que tengas que venir hasta aquí, me ahorraste la molestia de seguirte

Naruto:-¿Quién eres?

V1:-No …. Chico, así no se hacen las presentaciones, mira antes de que conozca a mi presa, primero tengo que saber su nombre para anotarlo en mi listita de muertos (Mientras saca una pequeña libreta con la inscripción de "Death Note" (chale investigar la inmortalidad del cangrejo me afectó bastante!!)…)

Naruto:-Si que eres raro… (Una mirada de indiferencia y de rareza daba el rubio a reflejar sobre aquel tipo, que era de 1.70 de estatura, mientras llevaba un traje negro, con una corbata negra, con franjas diagonales de color plateado y una camisa blanca, zapatos de vestir oscuros, mientras su tez blanca, unos ojos profundos y despreocupados de color café acomplejaban aquel tipo, mientras en su mano derecha tomaba una pluma, en su mano izquierda portaba su libretita)... ¿Para que quieres saber mi nombre?

V1:-Para mi perdón

Naruto:-Ah?

V1:-Mira, a lo largo del tiempo que he estado aquí, he matado a gente, gente inocente, pero es en contra de mi voluntad, mientras esté bajo el yugo de Nagato-sama, no seré libre, hasta que el haya cumplido con su objetivo

Naruto:-SI serás maldito, ¿Por qué diablos me dices eso?

V1:-Por qué es lo último que escucharás… (Instantáneamente guarda su libreta en su saco, y se abalanza sobre el rubio

Naruto reaccionó rápidamente, y sin dudarlo saco ambas pistolas disparando hacia su objetivo, quien el se lo tomó por sorpresa, y de repente retrocedió ante las balas presentes, esquivándolas y moviéndose de un lado a otro para evadirlas, pero una iba a dirigirse hacía su brazo…

Naruto:-¿Pero qué diablos? (la bala se detuvo enfrente de los ojos del tipo)

V1:-Si eso es normal en vampiros de nivel C el control de algunos poderes, la telequinesis es sencillo

Naruto:-¿Eres un vampiro C?

V1:-Tsk, al parecer ya conoces algo de nosotros

Naruto:-Más o menos, pero nunca pensé que estén trabajando para ese tal Tatsuo

V1:-Ese cerdo, mira de no ser un estúpido adulador lamebotas, l no dudaría en matarlo a el y a todos sus estúpidos subordinado, aunque claro te agradezco que en la mañana hallas matado a esos imbéciles buenos para nada, me tenía hastiado

Naruto:-Entonces es cierto que me venían siguiendo vampiros… entonces explícame, ustedes fueron los que mataron a aquel tipo de ayer?

V1:-NO… esos imbéciles que mataste fueron lo que se encargaron con eso, y de paso se iban a cargarse a tu amiguito y a ti, pero debido a tus habilidades en el volante, escaparon… sabes algo, nunca he visto manejar a alguien de esa manera, es más te subestimé cuando te tenía que eliminar, pero luego que esquivaste mis disparos, eres especial chico, por eso me aseguraré que esto sea divertido

Naruto:-Maldito

V1:-bueno pues ya basta de rodeos y continuemos con la pelea

Solamente se escucho el sonido del viento dispersándose, ye que aquel tipo había desaparecido, Naruto noto la presciencia de el y se estaba posicionando detrás suyo, y de un giro, esquivándola mano del sujeto que iba dirigido a perforarle la espalda, pero a cabio sufrió un corte superficial entre su el extremo de su pecho izquierdo

V1:-Vaya si que esquivaste de pura suerte mi ataque

Naruto:-No fue suerte

Inmediatamente Naruto toma el brazo del sujeto, aplicando una llave pero el tipo dio un giro sobre su cuerpo, zafándose de esa llave, y acomodándole una patada al rubio, dándole de lleno al pecho del rubio, azotando la pared, y de paso llamando la atención de los sujetos que buscaban al intruso

V1:-SI que tienes bastantes fuerzas chico, solo espero que no te halla lastimado

Naruto:-No lo creo

Naruto ahora atacó por sorpresa al tipo, quien él con la guardia baja recibió un buen golpe en la mandíbula, azotándolo severamente en la pared, y como reflejo, se incorporó inmediatamente cayendo al suelo, y utilizando sus dos manos hace una media vuelta sobre su eje y poniéndose de pie, solo para ver cómo es encañonado con la pistola del chico sobre su cabeza, mientras que con la mano libre del rubio lo toma de la camisa, azotándolo a la pared de nuevo con bastante fuerza, impidiendo que el hiciera algo para liberarse esta vez

Naruto:-Esta vez entiende, si intentas algo, date por muerto, así que coopera conmigo, y buscaré la forma para que seas libre, la verdad tu detestas matar, no tienes esa mirada sedienta de sangre y poder, no como los tipos que me ha tocado matar

V1:-Lo dudo, Nagato-sama mataría sin piedad a aquel que lo traicione, aunque digas eso, da por seguro que seremos presa fácil…

Naruto:-No lo creo, solamente confía en mí, la persona que está conmigo puede que te ayude en tu estado, así que tú dices, una tregua o simplemente mueres, remordiéndote por todo lo que has hecho en contra de tu voluntad

Mientras Naruto trataba de convencer a aquel tipo, se abrió la puerta, apareciendo 6 tipos, que solo al ver al rubio y como tenía agarrado a aquel tipo, dispararon a discreción, dándole de lleno a Naruto en el cuerpo….después de unos eternos segundos donde aquellos tipos vaciaron sus cargadores sobre el rubio, quien él estaba tendido en el suelo, pero no estaba desangrando

Naruto:-[Ugh, por que no siento nada, esto es como si…]

Al levantarse inmediatamente, noto que las balas habían solo impactado, pero no perforado o incrustado en su cuerpo, y al ver a aquel tipo, observo cómo había activado su telequinesis deteniendo todas las balas mientras observa como los ojos de ese tipo se tornaban en su iris un color blanco, dándole una sensación de miedo, mientras un instinto asesino paralizaba a aquellos tipos, y las balas que detuvo, les dio de lleno, matándolos a todos

Naruto:-Que demonios haces

V1:-escapando del lugar

Naruto:- ¿Ah?

V1:- Agárrate (mientras le toma de la mano y salen hacia la venta de un salto atravesando la barda que separa del patio a la calle de aquel lugar)

Naruto:-Que caída! … Pero qué diablos haces (observando que ya aterrizado en el suelo escapan)

V1:-Tienes auto?

Naruto:-SI... Sígueme (ahora el rubio ahora guiaba al tipo sin analizar la situación en que se encuentra… ¿Qué tal si es una trampa?... llegando al vehículo)

V1:-Vaya vaya, que ingenuo eres, pero antes que nada (mientras mete la mano en su saco y hace una mirada asesina al chico, quien el con la baja guardia, trato lo posible para sacar su pistola, era demasiado tarde, y esperando la jugada de aquel sujeto, quien solamente….) ¿Meas tu nombre? (sacando en su saco su libretita y su pluma)

Naruto:- (Cayendo de espaldas).. Pero que estupideces dices, sabes que seremos perseguidos y a ti se te ocurre hacer esas jaladas

V1:-Será mejor que te apresures, antes de que nos atrapen, en verdad no es molestia deshacernos de estos tipos, pero es más razonable no llamar la atención

Naruto sin pensarlo de nuevo abre su auto, abre el asiento del copiloto, y ya ambos individuos se escapan del lugar…pasaron 10 minutos desde que escaparon de ahí , y ahora Naruto tenía un sinfín de preguntas que hacerle a su tripulante, quien el a vista simple, es despreocupado, tranquilo, aunque igual puede que sea siniestro al momento de que sea necesario, Naruto iba a preguntarle, pero el tipo le dice una respuesta antes de que el rubio dijese algo

V1:-Si te cuestionas por que te seguí, es simple, es porque tu llevas un collar de la oscuridad, y solamente los individuos con pureza pueden utilizarlo, así que por eso te seguí, la verdad ya no soportaba estar ahí

Naruto:-Pero si pudiste escapar de eso porque no lo hiciste antes

V1:-De haberlo hecho me daría por muerto, pero debido a que estoy vigilado, tenía mis alas de la libertad encadenadas, solamente estaba bajo el yugo de ese imbécil, además que estoy manipulado por el cerdo de Tatsuo

Naruto:-Y tú que tienes que ver con aquel tipo

V1:-Soy uno de sus matones, desde que conoció a Nagato, el empezó a adentrarse a su sistema de gobierno, el cual a través de amenazas, y mientras el me ordenaba que borrase la existencia de algunos competidores, para dejarle el camino libre y así

Naruto:-Escalar puestos dentro del gobierno, y así apoyar a Nagato para hacer sus fechorías de manera libre, sin que la policía, o alguien se interponga

V1:-Exacto, por ello siempre le dejaba el encargo a los vampiros de Nivel D, aunque desgraciadamente son bastantes, esos perros malditos se multiplican como ratas (diciéndolo con ira y resentimiento)

Naruto:-O sea que este problema se ha vuelto ¿Mayúsculo? (una mirada de incredulidad y de sorpresa inundaba la cabeza del rubio)

V1:-Desgraciadamente si, ni a los vampiros, ni a la orden se han puesto a trabajar en este problema, no desde que sus líderes desaparecieron

Naruto:-¿Lideres, orden? … explícate

V1:-Para que quieres saber esto eh?

Naruto:-Digamos que estoy bajo el contrato de un vampiro A para que le ayude a su trabajo de… matar a Nagato, eliminar todos los vampiros de Nivel D que podamos y encontrar a la vampiresa del Legado de Lilith

V1:- Ya veo (mientras denotaba una sonrisa que Naruto no la percató).. Con que buscan a la matriarca eh

Naruto:-¿Cómo sabes eso?

V1:-Por que soy uno de los rastreadores que fungía bajo las ordenes supremas del consejo de Düsterheit

Naruto:-¿Düsterheit?

V1:-Es el mundo de los vampiros, luego que sentimos la presencia de Lilith buscamos inmediatamente a nuestra matriarca, pero obtuvimos nulos resultados, hasta que

Naruto:-Encontraron a Nagato

V1:-Así es, el elimino a todo mi equipo de rastreo, excepto a mi

Naruto:-¿Por qué te tiene a ti con vida?

Nagato:-Necesitaba a vampiros de nacimiento y de preferencia de nivel C, mi esquipo era encabezado por dos vampiros de nivel A, y uno de nivel B

Naruto:-Un momento, entonces dices que Nagato eliminó a todo tu equipo que superaban con creces a ese tipo?

V1:-Así es, pero el eliminó a todo mi equipo, ni dio oportunidad para que atacáramos, al contrario de todo esto, uso una línea sucesoria única, ni siquiera yo tenía conocimiento de ella

Naruto:-Así que ese tipo aparenta más poder del que posee

V1:-Desgraciadamente, al parecer bebió la sangre del legado de Caín, su amo al que estaba sirviendo y de ahí se volvió inmensamente fuerte

Naruto:-A caso si bebes la sangre del legado de Caín, o de Lilith te hace más fuerte

V1:-Así es

Naruto:-Ya veo… oye y que hay de ti, dijiste que estabas bajo el poder de ese Tatsuo, pero ¿Por qué… acaso estas bajo un hechizo, o una maldición?

V1:-Algo así, Nagato tienen en mi pecho, esto incrustado (mientras se quita su saco y se abre su camisa mostrando un receptor de metal oscuro, clavado en el pecho)… mientras esta cosa esté me puede detectar fácilmente transmitiendo su aura y detectando mi ubicación

Naruto:-ENTONCES POR QUE DIABLOS TE ESCAPASTE?

V1:-Por que tú tienes el collar de la oscuridad, el aura que emana es el que las matriarcas hacen que su sangre se cristalice y conservando para siempre su aura, y siendo esta el aura más poderoso, inhibe las transiciones de aura por parte de Nagato

Naruto:-Ya veo o sea que este collar es algo como único

V1:-Así es, esto solo lo tenían en poder varios clanes para tener a su servicio a los humanos, pero luego de ver las barbaridades que hacían con esos collares, y más aparte hubo algunos clanes que ya no estaban de acuerdo en seguir aliados con los humanos, por lo que ellos empezaron una guerra contra los humanos, eso fue hace 1000 años

Naruto:-Ya que viene eso?

V1:-Simple, algunos clanes estaban en contra de eso, así entonces ellos trataron de evitar que la guerrea sucediese, pero eran una mayoría aplastando contundentemente a los opositores, así que entre la desesperación para poder proteger a ustedes los humanos, los últimos vampiros hicieron un pacto con sus líderes para evitar que esta catástrofe sucediera

Naruto:-Entonces

V1:-Los vampiros fueron exorcizados, siendo purificada su aura y obteniendo otra cosa

Naruto:-O sea que se creó otra especie de vampiros

V1:-No más bien otra raza, que se les denomina como caballeros… al contrario de los vampiros, ellos generan el espíritu

Naruto:-Y que tiene de diferencia entre ellos a ustedes

V1:-Fácil, ellos al igual que nosotros el espíritu le hace ser más fuertes, agiles, agudos en sus sentidos, y entre otras características más, y al igual que nosotros utilizamos el aura para generar elementos naturales y utilizarlos para nuestra ofensiva, ellos, pero de una forma distinta ya que generan su arma

Naruto:-Arma?

V1:-Es el estado complemento espiritual, y los hace ver como los auténticos caballeros de la orden de inquisidores para proteger su mundo, ya que con ella establecen el poder entre el usuario y su espíritu, aunque para ello, se tienen que estar bajo la ayuda de un alquimista

Naruto:-Para qué?

V1:-Ellos solamente con el poder que les otorga la trinidad hacen que el caballero se desarrolle por completo y obtenga su arma compañera de por vida

Naruto:-Y así se emparejaron los papeles entre los dos bandos

V1:-Así es, sangrientas batallas se han librado desde entonces, y ambos bandos no se daban un respiro, cada uno peleaba por sus ideales, aunque he de admitirlo, que nosotros los vampiros peleábamos por nada, pero esto se pudo haber declinado a nuestro favor si la orden no hubiera hecho esto

Naruto:-El que?

V1:-Simple, como nosotros los vampiros tenemos a nuestra matriarca más poderosa entre los vampiros, es obvio que esto es nuestra carta del triunfo

Naruto:-Si claro

V1:-Pero igual los caballeros tenían su carta del triunfo, y esto fue hace 800 años, cuando la guerra se cantaba a nuestro favor debido a nuestra matriarca, ellos desesperadamente trataron de buscar una forma de igualar esa desventaja, pero ninguno de sus intentos fue alcanzado, desde la transfusión de sangre entre un vampiro y un caballero, hasta el uso arriesgado de implantar uno de los cristales de la oscuridad en un caballero, o transfusión de espíritu hacia un caballero con tal de aumentar su poder, pero nada de eso fue eficiente, hasta que

Naruto:-Si

V1:-Hasta que usaron el cuerpo del Pastor de dios

Naruto:-¿El cuerpo?

V1:-Como veraz, el primer vampiro que surgió fue Lilith que por ley se convirtió en la matriarca de los vampiros, luego apareció Caín, quien a petición se volvió en el primer vampiro hombre, y sabrás que Caín es tuvo un hermano al cual asesinó…ese era Abel…el pastor de dios

Naruto:-Pero no se supone que…

V1:-Son solo falsos escritos, en realidad el cuerpo de Abel estaba en Alemania

Naruto:-OK!

V1:-Y a partir de la transfusión de espíritu entre Abel, y un caballero, revivimos el cuerpo de el, obteniendo así ellos su líder y el más poderoso

Naruto:-¿Y luego que fue lo que ocurrió?

V1:-La guerra entre ambos bandos comenzaba a tomarse igual…pero fue hasta que en la batalla final, la pelea fue entre Lilith y Caín, contra Abel, esta batalla sufrimos graves bajas entre ambos bandos, y amenazaba con la extinción de ambas razas, humanos y vampiros, y fue hasta que en esa batalla terminaron de una vez con sus diferencias a pesar de que eran dos individuos ante uno, Abel mostró ferocidad convicción, corazón y amor, pero no para defender a sus semejantes, si no además de frenar esta guerra para el bien de ambos, y esto se lo hizo notar a sus dos oponentes, quien Lilith al darse cuenta de esto, bajo su ofensiva, pero a Caín, por la convicción en su venganza para destruir a aquellos que lo desterraron, asesinó de nueva cuenta a Abel como acto de traición, y a partir de su muerte, esta guerra pudo parar

Naruto:-Entonces así quedaron en términos ambos bandos

V1:-Aun no he terminado chico, luego de eso Caín que ría empeñarse a terminar con su cometido, pero ahora Lilith no era la que estaba de acuerdo con respecto a esto, comenzando así la batalla interna entre los vampiros, por un lado la facción de Lilith… que era una mayoría, ya que los vampiros están dispuestos a seguir a su matriarca, además que estaban los caballeros de la orden, y por otro lado y por una minoría la facción de Caín, quienes a pesar de tener esa desventaja, pelearon en vano y así se pudo definir la guerra a favor de Lilith y la orden, terminando con la muerte de Caín

Naruto:-Así fue entonces que esto terminó

V1:-Algo así, pero después de hacer un tratado entre los vampiros y la orden, Lilith se dio cuenta que la orden requería establecerse por completo y además que sus vampiros, estaban en peores condiciones…así que tomo una última decisión

Naruto:-Cual

V1:-Tomo el cuerpo de Abel, y usando su Aura, con respecto al espíritu del cuerpo de Abel, creó el mundo de Düsterheit donde residimos nosotros, mientras que ustedes se quedaron en este que es el Licht, además que resucitó a los caídos en la batalla de ambos bandos aunque con ello conllevó a la muerte de nuestra matriarca

Naruto:-Entonces por que aún existen los del legado de Lilith, y Caín

V1:-100 años después de la muerte de nuestra matriarca, se vivió una paz efímera en nuestro nuevo mundo y en el de ustedes, cada quien restableciéndose y sanando las heridas de guerra, pero a pesar de que como lo dije antes fuera acabado Caín, sus seguidores aun no, así que ellos en su afán de resureccionar a Caín, lo hicieron, usando el hechizo de la oscuridad, ya que era la única forma de traer de vuelta el alma de Caín, y conteniéndolo dentro de un vampiro recién nacido, ya que por su pureza e inocencia, era la única forma de hacer eso lo nombraron como el legado de Caín

Naruto:-Y para entonces eso era malo

V1:-Así es, por ello al notar el aura latente cuando hicieron esa atrocidad, tanto la orden, como los vampiros de clase A y los caballeros más poderosos de la orden tomaron cartas en el asunto localizando al bebe en su mundo, y dando frutos de manera inmediata, ya que lo encontraron, y en conjunto a sus seguidores que lo protegían eliminándolos

Naruto:-Ya veo, ¿y qué hicieron al bebe?

V1:-Al ser un recién nacido, no hubo un motivo de matarlo, ya que no representaba peligro, además de no tener culpa en lo que le hicieron, lo mantuvieron con vida, pero grave error

Naruto:-Por qué?

V1:-Desgraciadamente adquirió el comportamiento de Caín y lo peor de todo, es que notaron que él tenía inmortalidad… así que para tratar de equilibrar esto, resucitaron a Lilith, y la orden, bajo el pretexto de que eso podría ser un desequilibrio resucitaron a Abel, dando consigo al legado de Lilith, Y el legado de Abel, pero lo curioso, es que ambos, no tenían inmortalidad, ellos al contrario de Caín la longevidad mínima que llegaban eran a los 200 años, y a lo mucho 300 años, lo curioso, era que si al tener su descendencia, era un descendiente por generación y siendo única y exclusivamente mujer por el caso de Lilith, y hombre por el caso de Abel

Naruto:-O sea que podían tener solo un hijo hombre por Abel, y Una mujer por Lilith…. ¿Y así acaba esto?

V1:-Así es, hasta ahora, iban por la decimo séptima generación entre ambos bandos, mientras que Caín estaba en nuestro mundo, pero hace 58 años, el legado de Caín quería realizar otra vez una guerra entre ambos bandos, y estuvo por poco de hacerlo, ya que por un acontecimiento, que no se ha aclarado involucraba de manera hostil al Legado de Lilith y Abel, pero fue perpetrado y culminó con la "muerte" de Caín de una vez por todas, pero no del todo lo habían matado, el desapareció de Düsterheit , llegando a su mundo y tratando en vano restablecerse, ya que por completo sus poderes fueron erradicados

Naruto:-Entonces el aún vive

V1:-Así es, pero aunque lo matáramos es inmortal, solo tenemos la iniciativa de encerrarlo, además que estamos en contrarreloj para encontrar a nuestra matriarca, antes de que ese Nagato la localice y….

Naruto:-El Legado de Caín restablezca sus poderes y haga a su antojo lo que quiera

V1:-Guau.. Si que te tienen informado…pero ya cambiando de tema, ¿Para quién sirves, y además no me has dicho tu nombre?

Naruto:-Bueno, en primera le sirvo para Hinata Hyuuga, y en segunda, mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki

V1:- (Ahora cambiando su semblante serio cuando estaba hablando eso por un chico infantil y despreocupado anotando en su libreta)…. Naruto Uzumaki… ¿Oyes Uzumaki va con s verdad?

Naruto:-Tsk… a veces me pregunto si en verdad no te estará afectando eso incrustado en tu pecho

V1:-Perdón.. Tengo una extraña manía de escribir nombres a los que conozco en mi libreta…. Pero lo curioso, es que me impresiona que tú seas tomado como sirviente, y en especial de una de las familias más arrogantes de Düsterheit

Naruto:-Ni que lo digas, ella es bastante arrogante, orgullosa, oscura, y entre otras cualidades… pero a pesar de esto, tiene bueno corazón

V1:-Es cierto, al parecer, ella es la heredera de su clan

Naruto:-¿O sea que va a ser la matriarca de su clan?

V1:-Así es, y además de que es bastante guapa, está comprometida

Naruto no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba de él, comprometida, entonces eso quiere decir que se va a casar con alguien, y así que para aclarar las cosas le preguntó a aquel tipo

Naruto:-Entonces con quien se casará?

V1:-Vaya, si tenemos aquí a un enamorado desilusionado… pero bueno te lo diré, según lo que escuché es que está comprometida con un integrante de su familia, con el fin de limar las asperezas de su familia, además que el afortunado es condenadamente poderoso, eso según mis fuentes me han dicho va a ser uno de los vampiros de nivel A muy poderosos, inclusive dicen que a sus 16 años pudo ser capaz de hacer frente al líder de la familia, quien es el padre de Hinata, uno de los vampiros más poderosos, compáralo el a tan temprana edad y llegando al nivel de un veterano , y tu eres un simple humano que puede controlar un collar de la oscuridad… no te hagas ilu…

Naruto:-QUIEN DIABLOS TE DIJO QUE YO ESTOY ENAMORADO DE ELL…

V1:-Por el hecho de cómo reaccionaste cuando te he comentado esto, tu corazón esta bastante exaltado, tus respiraciones son más profundas, eso sin olvidar la tensión que estás acumulando en tus músculos, eso son muestras de frustración chico… entonces mejor que te lo diga yo a ti, que ella te lo dijera y te destrozará por completo

Luego de terminar este comentario contundente, el rubio no tuvo más que callarse y seguir conduciendo, a pesar de todo es fatalmente cierto, como el iba a ser aceptado por una chica como ella, y en especial que ya está comprometida, pero aun el tiene vivas una esperanza, que para su desgracia y sin darse cuenta era una falsa esperanza.

Llegando hasta el departamento del rubio, tanto Naruto y aquel tipo sintieron la presencia, que para Naruto es familiar, pero el reaccionó de manera extraña

Naruto:-No te alertes, es ella

V1:-Como sabes

Naruto:-Ayer en la noche que estaba comenzando mi entrenamiento pude sentir la presencia de ella y...

V1:-Un momento a ver si es claro… ¿tu empezaste a entrenarte desde ayer con el collar? (una cara de incredulidad se impregnaba en su rostro viendo al rubio)

Naruto:-Así es… es simple, ¿Por qué la pregunta?

V1:-Es que es increíble y único…. El simple hecho de que asimiles el poder que a la mayoría tarda en un mes

Naruto:-Seguro de lo que andas diciendo?

V1:-Lo juro

Mientras seguían avanzando y al entrar al departamento, ella se encontraba sentada en una silla mientras le dirige unas palabras al rubio

Hinata:-Era hora que llegaras Naruto, me estaba envejeciendo aquí…. (Mientras miraba a aquel inquilino que acompañaba al rubio)…. Si tú eres

Naruto:-¿Se conocen?

Hinata:-Como no voy a conocer al vampiro de Nivel C más poderoso es Shinji Nikaido

Shinji:-Vaya.. Al parecer no se han olvidado de mi

Hinata:-Pero como, si se supone que tu y al grupo que pertenecían estaba

Shinji:-Si está todo muerto y gracias a Nagato

Hinata:-Pero si el….

Shinji:-Esto es una larga historia

Shinji comenzó a decirle toda la historia de cómo fueron interceptados, y eliminaron a todo el grupo de rastreadores completamente y los motivos de Nagato, mientras explicaba tooodo lo que ha ocurrido en estos 18 años, dejando a Hinata conmocionada y perpleja con todo lo contado

Shinji:-Y eso solo es una parte, el hecho de que existan actualmente bastantes vampiros, es por que al momento de inyectarles la sangre a los humanos, Nagato coloca un implante en la vertebra de cada individuo, y utilizando una técnica que aun no he conocido, utiliza su aura para mantener a raya los efectos de la sangre y del aura, de tal manera que tiene controlado eso y volviendo así a un tipo en un vampiro D sin problemas…

Hinata:-Así que por esto es capaz de volver a los humanos en vampiros…

Shinji :-Así es, pero para que ese proceso sea adecuado , hay que esperar a que el fragmento de metal negro se adjunte en su cuerpo durante ..

Naruto:-Una semana

Shinji:-Pero como supiste que esto es así

Naruto:-Checa, hoy que pasé a la base de datos del gobierno, ubique a varios tipos que he ubicado, empezando desde los nombres que trabaja para el tal Tatsuo (el político corrupto para que se ubiquen) y también busque a los tipos que nos hemos encontrado durante cada una de las investigaciones, y traté de buscar algo relacionado y así identifique a los tipos que posiblemente sean vampiros, desde edades, antecedentes delictivos, etc, pero fue cuando busque en gente desaparecida, y los ubique con la similitud de que estaban desaparecidos durante una semana… miren aquí está la lista de todos los individuos que he conseguido con esas características (mientras coloca en el escritorio de su cuarto un folder con varias hojas)… estos son apenas 50 individuos, y pensando el número de individuos que han sido transformados… oigan explíquenme hipotéticamente ¿cuántos humanos pueden convertir en vampiros y cada cuanto tiempo?

Shinji:-No sé, equivaliendo a la ración de cada uno y al poder que tiene, pero en mi caso, yo calculo de 5 a 6 personas cada 15 días

Hinata:-A mi ni me digas… sabes que si le inyecto la sangre a uno es hombre muerto

Naruto:-Si se eso, pero con Nagato, a cuantas personas estimas?

Shinji:-Con él y conociendo su nivel de poder, puedo estimar que 30 sujetos por mes

Naruto:-Tsk… si de ser así entonces calculamos a una población de vampiros C entre 6000, a 7000 vampiros

Un silencio se apoderó de la habitación, dejando a los dos vampiros estupefactos ante tal comentario del rubio

Hinata:-Eso es imposible, a pesar de que yo les doy caza desde 18 años me parece que estas exagerando

Shinji:-A mi también, además creo que esto

Naruto:-Comprendan bien, esto ya tiene cordura, Nagato, Caín, vampiros de nivel C para ser utilizados como simples juguetes, además que hay humanos implicados con Nagato para encubrir todas esas fechorías, me parece que esto es para crear un apocalipsis… o algo peor

Hinata:-Pero que estupideces dices si de ser así, inmediatamente nos daríamos cuenta y

Naruto:-Si fuera eso, crees que ahora yo también estaría implicado eso, crees que Shion, Haruna, y los demás que fueron víctimas de toda esta sucia forma para volver a la vida a un tipo que solo planea destruirnos estén vivos, discúlpame, pero yo pienso que están insultando el cumplido que les encomendó su matriarca eh (mientras miraba endurecidamente a la chica)

Hinata:-Entiendo

Naruto:-Ok así que así estará el asunto, Hinata tu avisa a tu familia para que puedas dar aviso de esta situación crítica y a ver si traten de ayudarte, mientras que tu Shinji, quiero que investigues todo lo referente a Nagato y a ver qué es lo que puedes ver relacionado para poder encontrarlo y matarlo, mientras que yo seguiré buscando con lo referente a los tipos que pueda localizar

Shinji:-Chico, creo que hay un inconveniente en tu plan, primero si te alejas de mi, me rastrearán, aunque este con ella es factible a que den con ella y simplemente sea otro blanco, por eso mejor me quedo contigo… además quiero ver tu progreso con tus poderes, me parece interesante enseñarte unas cosas, en cambio, Hinata creo que es razonable a que des aviso a los del consejo para que hagan algo al respecto

Hinata:-Esta bien, en esta noche creo que suspenderemos entre tu y yo el entrenamiento

Naruto:-Eso creo… ah otra cosa quería preguntar, que es esto?

Mientras saca en su chamarra la cruz que había encontrado en el cajón

Shinji:- si esto es…

Hinata:-Una cruz del exorcismo

Naruto:-Y que es?

Hinata:-Este tiene una función de controlar a los vampiros y utilizarlos en contra de su voluntad, esto lo usaron los caballeros de la orden ante nosotros

Naruto:-Y por que tienen esto?

Shinji:-Con esto lo usaban para controlarme aun en contra de mi voluntad, además para mantenerme a raya, si me revelaba, o intentaba atacar… lo usaban y paralizando mi cuerpo es suficiente para detenerme

Naruto:-Que raro… cuando lo tome en la tarde, mi cuerpo pareció reaccionar, paralizándome… pero inmediatamente lo asimilo y no me hizo efecto

Hinata:-¿Queeee?... (Mientras ella lo veía minuciosamente)

Shinji:-Esto es extraño contigo, en verdad eres interesante

Naruto:-¿Y con esto también te puede paralizar a ti? (dirigiéndose a Hinata)

Hinata.-No... Necesitan que el poder del espíritu emanado de esta cruz sea más poderoso que mi Aura por eso

Naruto:-Ya veo

Hinata:-Y bien si eso es todo… será mejor que me retire e informe lo sucedido

Shinji/Naruto:-Ok

Después de decir eso, ella se retira, desapareciendo del lugar

Naruto:-Chico… si que sabes cómo ocultar tus emociones

Naruto.-Eh?

Shinji:-No te hagas… antes de que entráramos estabas muy perturbado a lo que te dije, y cuando entraste y empezamos a platicar estab…

Naruto:-Ahora es mejor preocuparme por la vida de los demás y evitar que sigan haciendo sus atrocidades que a preguntar lo que siente o no por mi (mirando seriamente a Shinji, quien con esa mirada tan pesada, cayó al vampiro)

Shinji:-Ya veo.. pero explícame por que tan preocupado eh.. si he visto a todos los de tu especie que ni se inmutan en ayudar a otro a menos que sea un conocido, o un familiar

Naruto:- (mientras agachando su mirada al piso y empezando a mezclarse un sentimiento de tristeza le responde al castaño) Bueno veraz

Naruto se paso como cerca de 2 horas explicándole todo lo sucedido, desde su infancia, hasta lo que ha vivido en este momento, sin padres un pasado doloroso, los golpes del destino que le han dado y hasta que conoció a ella y el por que ella le tomó respeto y algo de empatía, con lo que deja a Shinji..

Shinji:-Vaya no pensaba que tuvieras esa vida así, entiendo por qué tus objetivos, lo que no me cabe claro es por que a ti tiene que pasar todo esto… digo no es por ser supersticioso, pero siento que eres un imán delo "sobrenatural"

Naruto:-¿Eh?

Shinji:-Desde hace 18 años estos sucesos han empezado, y cada uno se han vinculado algo contigo no sé si me lo tome algo como una conjetura o una hipótesis, pero no te has preguntado quiénes son tus padres?

Naruto:-A veces ,me he puesto a pensar en eso, he buscado de manera inútil donde he nacido… quienes han sido mis 'padres, y los decesos de gente adulta el día que he nacido, pero no he encontrado nada es como si por más que buscara de mi pasado, ese pasado se oculta de manera intencional de mi, hundiéndose poco a poco en el misterio y en la intriga… por eso desistí en buscar mi pasado, y mejor me decidí en buscar mi futuro, que es donde yo lo puedo manipular a mi gusto, sin destinos y con solo mi convicción de seguir adelante (mientras se recargaba en la silla donde estaba colocando sus manos en la nuca y decía eso con aires de superioridad, pero lo que estaba firme es su determinación)

Shinji:- (de pronto empieza a aplaudir de manera lenta aunque el rubio lo iba a tomar como una interpretación sarcástica, él le contesta) Chico sí que me dejaste conmocionado, no eso es corto, me dejaste maravillado con lo que dijiste, nunca he visto a un humano determinante, entiendo por qué ella no te ha matado, por eso es momento de que te ponga un entrenamiento especial

Naruto.-¿Qué?

Shinji:-Esto es secreto entre tú y yo así que no se lo digas a nadie

A partir de esa noche, Shinji le acogió un respeto de manera ciega sobre el rubio y a partir de ahí comienza un nuevo entrenamiento del rubio

--Fin Flashback—

Ambos chicos llegaron sin contratiempos a una calle que estaba solitaria de esa hora, mientras el auto del rubio, se encontraba Shinji recargado en el cofre del rubio

Shinji:-Y a acabaron el trabajo?

Naruto:-Tu qué crees

Shinji:-Bueno, no te pongas así chico, y que tal cuantos eliminaron esta vez

Hinata:-19 tipos, mientras Naruto se encargó de los 2 restantes

Shinji:- eso sí que es interesante, has progresado bastante chico

Naruto:-No lo creo, eran dos

Hinata:-¿A que tanto hablan?

Naruto:-Se-cre-to

Hinata:-Tsk

Naruto:-¿Qué, frustrada de ya no poder leer mis pensamientos? (mientras miraba con una risa en los labios a la chica)

Hinata:-¡CALLATE!

Naruto:- No es mi culpa que me enseñen como utilizar mejor los poderes que puedo utilizar

Shinji:-Y lo irónico es que a mí me tomo meses aprenderlo siendo un genio, mientras ese pedazo de alcornoque lo aprendió en 3 días (observando atentamente y despreocupada al rubio)

Naruto:-Y cambiando de tema… has conseguido algo de esos tipos?

Hinata:-Aun no nada, al parecer todos estaban bloqueados algunas partes de sus recuerdos

Naruto:-Eso sin olvidar que pude sentir otra presencia de aura dentro del sujeto cuando se volvía un Ghoul

Shinji:-Eh?

Naruto:-Desde que comenzamos a dar caza, cuando ellos se volvían en Ghoul, su aura adquiría dos esencias, una que es la que pobremente emanan los tipos, y otra, es una sedienta de sangre y poder, puede que por eso sean desquiciados y sádicos

Hinata:-¿Desde cuándo notaste eso?

Naruto:-Desde que ellos se transforman en Ghoul, puede que sea algo raro, pero siento que posiblemente estén siendo utilizados por medio del implante que sea puesto

Shinji:-¿Dices que entonces son oscuros por manipulación y no por voluntad propia?

Naruto:-Si así es… miren para que llegue a esa conclusión fue cuando maté al tipo del edificio abandonado

Hinata:- (mientras recordaba ese momento en que Naruto mató a sangre fría al tipo que estaba tendido en el suelo)

--Flashback—

Hinata:-Disculpa por la tardanza, al parecer nos estaban esperando y esos tipos cayeron al nivel E, así que me estaban….

No daba crédito a la escena que veía, Naruto parecía una persona distinta, su mirada gélida, y sin sentimientos, solo estaban apoderados por la ira y una tristeza amarga, mientras que el sujeto que estaba en el suelo tirado, estaba delirando, pero más la dejo impresionada cuando……..el sonido de 5 balazos que quedaban del arma de Naruto le dieron directo en la misma frente, matando al sujeto, mientras su cuerpo se volvía ceniza dentro de la habitación, as chicas que estaban presenciando la escena estaban aterradas, al ver lo que ha hecho el rubio, pero más aterradas estaba por la actitud del joven, nunca se imaginaron que ese chico mató a sangre fría a aquel sujeto, pero aunque en parte era su merecido, pero nunca pensaron que Naruto iba a ser el verdugo, pero más dejo atónita a Hinata que jamás se imaginó que ese chico humilde, fiel a sus palabras, y que pensaba que tendría una voluntad de acero, había hecho tal acción y cuando el le dijo a ella

Naruto:-Ya acabé con mi trabajo, creo que te falta hacer tu parte (su mirada ahora era triste y no reflejaban aquel brillo que lo hacía único)

Hinata:-(Aun perpleja por ver aquella escena) ah……s…si [por que estoy tartamudeando?]

--Fin Flashback—

Hinata:- [Naruto]

Naruto:¨Cuando el estaba en el suelo, estaba delirando palabras que era "no quiero morir…tengo miedo", al principio pensé que estaba divagando, o pidiendo perdón pero aun tenía ese sentimiento de ayuda, o de lamento eso me tuvo la coraznada, pero cuando investigue a ese tipo, y toda la información referente a el, observé que era una persona normal, agradable y al parecer alegre, pero luego que desapareció desde hace 18 años, a partir de ahí comencé con esta hipótesis

Hinata:-Y por que no lo dijiste antes

Naruto:-Por que lo quería comprobar viendo si ellos reaccionaban así por que querían, o por que se les manipulada, y fue lo segundo con lo que mi conclusión fue correcta

Shinji:-Vaya, eso me tomó varios años en comprender eso, pero a ti tardaste en 20 días comprenderlo

Naruto:-¿Sabias de eso y no nos comentaste? (poniéndose de manera más enfurecida y sujetando de la camisa Shinji)

Shinji:-Por qué pensaba que no era necesario, pero hasta ahora que dijiste, puede que ellos igual estén sufriendo y actúen tan…

Naruto:-Violentamente (mientras se calmaba poco a poco)

Shinji:-Peor, seres sedientos de sangre con solo una idea en la cabeza, matar

Naruto:-Entiendo (mientras agacha su mirada), y bien es mejor que nos retiremos

Hinata:- (Naruto… lo siento)

--Flashback—

15 Días antes estaban ambos chicos dentro de un club que según lo que les especificó Shinji es que es exclusivo para altos funcionarios y gente asquerosamente rica, que deben de tener nexos con Nagato

Naruto:-Ya van dos hora que esperamos a que ese tipo salga, y no hemos obtenido nada más que ver como hay bastantes nivel D y algunos individuos que ya los he visto (mientras estaba sentado en una mesa, tratando de evitar ver el espectáculo que están ofreciendo en la tarima (otras palabras un striptease bastante subidito de tono), mientras está jugando con la tarjeta membrecía del club que les ofreció Shinji)

Hinata:-Ah ya los notaste, (mientras observaba en otro lado evitando de ver aquel insulso espectáculo que era denigrante)

Naruto:-Si, viendo solo sus ojos puedo saber quiénes son y quien no, de seguro tienen que estar encubiertos por el tipo de este lugar

Hinata:-Como puedes saber eso?

Naruto:-Los sujetos que están con aquel tipo que esta en la mesa de allá del centro, esta escoltado por guardaespaldas, son vampiros, tan solo fíjate la forma de actuar tan…. Anormal

Hinata:-Así es…

El tiempo va pasando lentamente, ambos chicos están aburridos, así que Hinata, para pasar el rato, decide ver que es lo que está pensando el rubio

Naruto:-Ni se te ocurra meterte en mi mente

Hinata:-EH?

Naruto:-Sentí como tu aura quiso adentrarse en mi cabeza, aun que son frecuencias fuerte, y son imperceptibles para los humanos y los vampiros de menor rango, las puedo sentir (contestándole de manera retadora)

Hinata:- Ah sí… ¿eso es lo que aprendiste de Shinji?

Naruto:-Eso y más…

Hinata:-A ver si es cierto

Entonces ella de manera inmediata empieza a tratar de adentrarse dentro de la mente del rubio, aunque su habilidad dentro de este rubro no es fuerte, es lo suficiente para poder adentrarse en la mente del chico y vampiros de nivel D, así sin más empezó a hacer varias interferencias con su aura, para que la esencia pueda captar algo de información dentro de la mente del rubio y obtener algo, pero inmediatamente siente la presencia de el interfiriendo su trabajo, y forzándola a salir de la mente

Naruto:-Te lo dije, ya no creo que puedas leer mi mente de esa forma

Hinata:- (Con su mano toma la barbilla de Naruto, obligándolo a mirarla directamente a los ojos con la línea sucesoria de ella y detectando los pensamientos del chico, dejándola un poco atónita y perpleja ante los pensamientos que tenía el rubio) …. Con que por eso trataste de aprender en inhibir mi tus pensamientos eh (mientras agachaba su mirada y ocultando sus ojos ante la mirada del rubio)…. Bien te lo diré (mientras ella trataba de buscar las palabras más convincentes posibles)… en primer lugar, estoy comprometida con alguien…. Y yo estoy enamorada de él lo amo y cuando acabe con esto y llegue a los 36 años me iré de este mundo para regresar a mi mundo a unirme con mi prometido y tomar a cargo el liderato de mi clan…. En segundo lugar ten en cuenta que, una relación entre tú y yo es imposible, solamente compara, yo estoy por entrar a los 38 años, y en cuanto tu eres apenas un chico que entró a los 18 años a, demás no te olvides el hecho que soy un vampiro y no creo que acepten esta relación, por eso conoce bien tus limites chicos, y discúlpame por lo que te estoy diciendo, pero no te hagas ilusiones… aun

Naruto no podía creer lo que escuchado, hay formas de decirse los secretos de uno, pero esa no era la forma para que lo hiciera, el chico, poco a poco su cuerpo lo invadía de la frustración y la tristeza, cosa que a duras penas lo podía disimular con una mirada sería que poco a poco empezaba a vencerse con unas lagrimas que empezaba a acumulase en sus ojos, mientras esas palabras punzocortantes se encajaban en toda su psicología hasta que

C1:-disculpe… pero Saiga-sama (señalando al tipo que se encontraba en la mesa principal) esta interesado en conocerla a usted (mientras tomaba con su mano del hombro de ella)

Naruto:-Por que no mejor la dejas en paz y te largas… no es conveniente que nos estés interrumpiendo (mirando fúricamente al tipo)

C1:-Disculpa chico, pero las palabras de mi jefe son supremas, no es conveniente que te entrometas ante el dueño de este lugar (mientras se pone en frente del rubio y tomándolo de la camisa)

Naruto:-Es mejor que no me toques

C1:-Ah?

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Naruto se levanta violentamente de su asiento, mientras que toma con ambas manos a aquel sujeto y lo levanta sin ningún esfuerzo del suelo

Naruto:-Te lo estoy advirtiendo, no juegues conmigo eh, así que mejor lárgate

Aquella acción que hizo, no pasó por desapercibido de aquel sujeto, quienes se dirigieron sobre el chico, mientras que uno sacaba una pistola y encañonándolo en la cabeza del chico le amenazó

C2:-Será mejor que te tranquilices o te disparó

Naruto:-Atrévete (diciéndolo de manera fría)

Aquel tipo al escuchar esas palabras como una orden fuera disparo sin remordimientos, pero

Naruto:-eso es todo?

El sujeto no cabía de la impresión, le había disparado, y no había sacado nada de sangre , ni siquiera un rasguño, y al momento de disparar de nuevo, siente como es arrojado junto con el tipo que tenía sujeto el rubio, mientras aparece Shinji dando la señal

Shinji:-Ahora

Hinata inmediatamente suelta activa inmediatamente su aura, mientras todo el lugar se rodea de un sello, adormeciendo a la gente que se encontraba en el lugar, mientras los vampiros se mostraban paralizados

Shinji:-Ese sello me encanta… hace que los vampiros de nivel D se congelen, aunque me lleva tiempo en prepararlo… pero ahí está

Naruto:-No tan rápido, al parecer, nuestro objetivo se largó de aquí

Viendo que el sujeto de nombre Saiga escapó del lugar, a lo que Hinata inmediatamente se aleja, mientras que el rubio y Shinji se quedan encargándose de ellos (matando a los vampiros aniquilados, y atando a los sujetos que se encontraban ahí inmiscuidos)

Shinji:-Con eso van 15 hombres, aunque creo que las mujeres pueden que sean sexoservidoras que trabajan aquí, o posiblemente sean traficadas

De pronto se escuchan disparos del rubio, quien él se notaba bastante frustrado y serio

Shinji:-Wow…wow...Wow, chico tranquilízate… dime ¿qué es lo que sucedió?

Naruto:- (mientras apuntaba a diestra y siniestra a un sujeto y sin dudarlo dispara)…. Ya me dio todo

Shinji:-Y bien, por eso pones esa cara larga?

Naruto:-No sé, (mientras su garganta se cerraba por la tristeza que lo invadía)… la verdad no sé… necesito tiempo para analizarlo

De pronto se escucha el grito que al parecer es de ella proviniendo de una de las habitaciones

Naruto/Shinji:-¿Pero qué demonios?

Inmediatamente ambos se dirigen a dónde provino ese sonido y al llegar al cuarto, vieron a ella que se encontraba en el piso, arrodilla, mientras que el tipo estaba parado al lado de ella, con una chica inconsciente en sus brazos

Shinji:-Pero que es lo que pas….GAAAH (un grito de dolor se apoderaba del cuarto, cuando en el suelo se encontraba dibujado un pentagrama invertido, mientras el cuerpo de Shinji se envolvía por la estática, fulminándolo en el suelo)

Saiga:-Mira nada más, si eres uno de los que sirve para ese Tatsuo eh, y escuché que estabas muerto

Naruto:-Pero qué demonios hiciste?

Saiga:-Quien sabe, pero en este cuarto que es mi oficina está bajo un sello, y mientras yo tenga esto (enseñando una cruz similar a la que encontró Naruto) puedo manipular esto, o inclusive esto… (la cruz de repente se empieza a iluminar, y con ello el cuerpo de Shinji se movía en contra de su voluntad, dirigiéndose hacia la chica que estaba en los brazos del tipo)

Naruto:-Que demonios haces…

Saiga:-te propongo un trato chico, la vida de esos dos vampiros, o la vida de ella… (Shinji, toma por el cuello a la chica, alzándola y asfixiándola), o que te parece, me dejas escapar y nadie muere

Shinji:-No lo escuches, si lo permites que se escape, da por hecho que está muerta… ese imbécil no es de…. (Saiga se un cuchillo de su saco, y sin pensarlo se lo clava impidiendo que termine su línea)….GAAAAH

Saiga:-Como odio a los entrometidos… mira chico, ahora son tres los que morirán si no escoges eh (mientras saca el cuchillo inhumanamente, haciendo desangrar al manipulado)

Naruto:-Maldito desgraciado (mientras saca la pistola apuntando hacia la cabeza de Saiga)

Saiga:-Mal error (con la cruz inmediatamente ordena al Shinji a apretar más fuerte el cuello de ella, mientras Shinji trataba inútilmente evitar hacer tal acción)

Naruto no sabía qué hacer, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, trató de hablar con el tipo, para hacer algo de tiempo, y evitar que mate a ella

Naruto:-Tsk…bueno, bajare el arma, pero que me garantizas que cumpla con tu palabra (sus manos temblaban inconscientemente mientras el rubio miraba fijamente al sujeto)

Saiga, Bueno, bajaré el dolor, si primero matas a la chica en el suelo (señalando a Hinata)… si lo haces, esa joven vivirá

Escuchar esas palabras, fueron como si hipnotizarán al chico, quien el sin pensarlo dos veces apunto hacía ella, quien se encontraba semiinconsciente y solo ella observaba como es apuntada con el arma

Hinata:-Na….Naruto

Perdón Hinata, pero esto lo haré para que salvé a ella (sus ojos se apagaron por completo, mientras el gatillo de la pistola lo acciono por completo escuchándose solo el disparo de la pistola)

Shinji:-NO LO HAGAS

Luego lo que siguió fue la explosión de un tanque extintor, que momentos antes Naruto noto la presencia de ese objeto en el cuarto, y de manera sigilosa lo acomoda utilizando la telequinesis que ha aprendido de Shinji, (quien ha estado practicando desde el día que llegaron)… tan solo la bala paso por un lado del cuerpo de la peliazul, impactando de lleno al extintor, y haciéndolo explotar, proyectando a todos los que estaban cerca de ahí por la pequeña explosión y con ello Saiga saliera disparado a un lado del cuarto y soltando la cruz, y dispersando el sello dentro de la habitación

Naruto:-Maldito infeliz (apuntando su arma sobre la cabeza del tipo que estaba tumbado en el suelo, encontrándose aun aturdido después de lo que pasó …y después presiona el gatillo, quien solamente se escuchó el click del martillo de la pistola indicando que las balas se han acabado… por lo que luego Naruto le propina un puntapié dejando inconsciente al tipo)

Naruto:-Ya acabamos con esto

Mientras Hinata y Shinji se recuperaban después de lo que pasó inmediatamente escucharon que un comando de la policía irrumpía por la entrada del lugar

Oficial:-Que nadie se mueva…

Oficial1:-Limpio el lugar?

Oficial2:- No… esta un sujeto y una chica aquí,

Los tres se encontraban ahora afuera del lugar, que por fortuna Hinata se restableció de manera inmediata y uso su teletransportación de última hora

Naruto:-Ya terminamos con esto, Hinata discúlpame por

Hinata sin dudarlo un segundo le propino una bofetada al rubio, tirando al chico por el suelo, mientras le gritaba

Hinata:-IDIOTA!!! COMO SE TE OCURRE HACER ESO SI NO FUUERA POR QUE EL EXTINTOR NO ESTABA AHÍ TIRADO ME HABRIAS MATA…

Naruto:- (incorporándose inmediatamente solo le da una bofetada a la chica, quien ella no se esperaba eso)… LA IDIOTA ERES TU POR NO CONFIAR EN MI, TE DIJE UNA VEZ Y TE LO DIRÉ DE NUEVO NO TE TRAICIONARÉ (mientras tomaba de los hombros y miraba exaltado a la chica que estaba bastante enojada)… es cierto lo que dijiste… no estamos hechos el uno para el otro… y no es por edad y por nuestra situación, si no por qué no confías en mi

Naruto, suelta a la chica y se retira de ahí mientras que ella aun no asimila todo lo que él le dijo, mientras el se dirigía a su auto

Shinji:-Naruto es muy determinante y cumple con sus objetivos y sus promesas, y o le ha dado la espalda a nadie… creo que eso que le dijiste… le dolió más que un rechazo de amor

Alejándose ahora él, siguiendo al rubio

--Fin flashback—

Naruto:-Ya vámonos, es noche y no quiero mañana llegar cansado al trabajo

Shinji:- ok

Ambos se dirigen al auto, mientras que Hinata se iba a quedar sola, pero por un impulso, y por qué ese sentimiento de culpa la remordía dijo

Hinata:-Naruto

Naruto:-eh? (de pronto sintió que es abrazado por la chica, dejándolo perplejo, y mientras Shinji al ver eso, se alejo del lugar sin molestar a los dos)

Hinata:-Perdón, por no confiar en ti (susurrándole al oído)

Naruto:-No te preocupes, por eso son los amigos (mientras la abrazaba con más fuerza y mientras ella solamente se limitó en soltar una lagrima silenciosa)….

**TEMA DE CIERRE**

**--LOST AND FOUND=SENSES FAIL--**

**AQUI ACABA EL SEXTO EPISODIO, Y ME PARECE SER QUE SI ME LA FUME BIEN CHIDO, AGRADESCO SUS COMENTARIOS, DUDAD Y QUEJAS... Y SUS INDIGNACIONES JE**

**OTRA COSITA MÁS ES QUE ALGUNOS QUE ME HAN PREGUNTADO QUE SI NARUTO ES UN SER NATURAL O NO... LA VERDAD SE LOS DEJO A SU JURISDICCIÓN YA QUE NO ME GUSTA DEJARLES SPOILER... POR QUE SI NO PIERDE LA EMOCIÓN Y LA INTRIGA A LA HISTORIA... PERO LO QUE SI LOS ASEGUR ES QUE NOLES DEJARÁ FRUSTRADOS**

**Y ATU PREGUNTA MI QUERIDA BLACK.... SNO NO TE PREOCUPES, SAKURA NO LO ES, ELLA TENDRÁ OTRO PAPEL INDISPENSABLE EN ESTA HISTORIA, PERO NO NO ES LO QUE TU PIENSAS....AH Y GRACIAS POR TU COMENTARIO Y DE LO PERVERTIDO QUE SALÍ....PUEDE QUE PROXIMAMENTE LE TOQUE UN RELATO DE NARUTO EN SU INTIMIDAD....DEDICADO PARA LAS JOVENES PERVERTIDAS DE ESTE SITIO XD**


	8. Episodio 7 Secretos Oscuros

**AQUI ESTA EL EPISODIO 7.... Y CON ELLO EL ULTIMO QUE ANDO EN TERMINAR, POR ESO EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO LO TENDRÉ LISTO HASTA EL VIERNES PROXIMO.... Y PARA LO QUE SIGUE, OTRA COSA ES QUE EMPIEZA LA CUENTA REGRESIVA PARA QUE LA HISTORIA LLEGUE A SU CURSO ORIGINAL (EN EL EPISODIO 0) ASI QUE AGARRENSE**

**TEMA DE APERTURA **

**"STILL SEARCHING=SENSES FAIL"**

Episodio 7 Secretos oscuros

¿Cuál es mi pasado, mi presente, y mi futuro?

La noche fría, acompañada con una sórdida lluvia cubría aquella escena en una casa donde...

¿?:-Bien… bien ya sigue así hija… otro poco más y esa criatura sale

Mientras tanto aquella mujer empieza a pujar con sus últimas fuerzas, agregando con un último grito de esfuerzo

¿?1:- Mi vida… lo sigues haciendo bien, has un último esfuerzo por nuestro hijo (mientras su tono enérgico y positivo alentaba a su amada esposa para seguir con su labor de parto)

¿?2:-¡AAAAHHH! (este último grito lleno de dolor y muy desgarrador que inundo a toda la habitación dejo en silencio a su lugar para después ser secundado por un llanto, el llanto de un nuevo individuo en esta familia peculiar)

¿?:-Es…. Es un varón (mientras otra persona le ayudaba a cortar el cordón umbilical)

¿?2:-Mi bebe… quiero verlo (mientras aun cansada, extendía sus brazos, en muestra de que quiere ver el producto de su amor entre ella y su esposo)

Mientras tanto, la partera, que estaba limpiando al bebe y cubriéndolo con una manta de color naranja, lo colocaba entre los brazos de su madre

¿?:-Mira que grita igual como su madre (mientras dibujaba una sonrisa de afecto viendo a la nueva madre)

¿?2:-y es igual de apuesto que a su padre (cogiendo a su hijo cuidadosamente, y abrazándolo de manera en que una madre hace para demostrar amor y seguridad hacia sus hijos)… mira amor nuestro hijo

¿?:-¿Por qué no lo alimentas de una vez?...

Aquella madre, sin inmutarse, se descubre uno de sus pechos, mientras que aquel niño, como si ya fuera capacitado para esa labor, se dirigió automáticamente al pezón de su madre, cogiéndolo con su pequeña boca, empieza a succionar, para alimentarse

¿?2:- aah (soltando un gemido al ver que su hijo acepto el pecho)…

¿?1:-¿te encuentras bien?... (Preocupado al escuchar eso… mientras colocaba su mano sobre el hombro de su mujer)

¿?2:-No te preocupes (contestándole de manera tranquila y algo cansada)… es la primera vez que siento eso

Después de 10 minutos que aquella criatura se alimentara, se quedó dormido entre los brazos de su progenitora, ella miraba de manera tierna a su retoño y mientras una cálida sonrisa se manipulaba entre sus labios, volteo a ver a su marido…

¿?2:-Mi vida, nuestro hijo, no siento algo de…

¿?1:- si ya noté eso (mientras observaba preocupado a su mujer)… no te preocupes, mejor así para que no tenga ese futuro

¿?2:-Es cierto (con una voz calmadamente le dirige unas últimas palabras a su amado)… espero que lo cuides (mientras se recuesta la cama, y cerrando sus ojos, cuidando de que sus movimientos no despierten a su hijo)… cuídalo… por favor (esas fueron sus últimas palabras)

¿?2:-No mi amor… no te vayas (una mirada triste y llena de desesperanza ahora mostraba a aquel hombre... Mientras colocaba su mano en la mejilla de su esposa y le decía)…. No te vayas… por favor (unas lagrimas se empezaban a acumular… hasta que)… querida

¿?1:- IDIOTA…Cuídalo mientras me duermo (mirando de forma asesina a su marido por no dejarla dormir)… no sabes que tan cansado es dar luz eh… será mejor que lo tomes y lo cuides mientras me duermo (mientras inflaba sus cachetes indignada… tanto su esposo, y su hijo quien se acaba de despertar, e iba a llorar, pero al ver la manera violenta de su madre, se quedo mudo, mirando con sus ojos azules hacia su autora de sus días la manera estricta en que se comportaba, se quedaron paralizados ambos varones)

¿?:-Creo que si vas a ser una madre estricta... mira como se te queda viendo tu hijo

¿?1:-¿Eh? (mientras observaba a su hijo quien el solamente observaba fijamente a su madre)… ya mi vida… tranquilo, estas con mamá, no te espantes, es solamente que el idiota de tu padre se le ocurre interrumpir dormir a tu cansada madre

¿?2:- (mientras susurraba entre dientes) Si no hiciera esos dramas…

¿?1:- ¿Dijiste algo? (viendo amenazadoramente a su esposo)

¿?2:-Ehm nada (mientras sonreía de manera nerviosa y colocaba una mano detrás de su cabeza)

¿?1:- ¿Por qué no cargas a tu hijo mi vida?

¿?2:- ¿EH?... yo… te refieres a mí… estás hablando conmigo…

¿?1:-Claro que si… o que a caso le tienes miedo a tu hijo, siendo el gran caballero

¿?2:- (mientras se rascaba la nuca y miraba en otro lado)… No es eso… solo que ehm… y si le hago daño?

¿?1:-Nada de fanfarronerías, es tu hijo, no le harás nada... Acércate… mira con el brazo derecho lo tomas del cuerpo, y con la izquierda la usas de apoyo en su cabecita…

¿?2:- (ya cargando a su hijo entre sus brazos y lo miraba detenidamente y con una sonrisa)… es pesado, y es apuesto… igual que su padre (con un aire triunfal que denotaba en su voz)

¿?1:- Presumido

¿?3 :- (mientras entra a la habitación un individuo querido por aquel nuevo padre).. y bien, como se llamará mi futuro ahijado? (con una curiosidad felizmente notable)

Ambos padres se miraban detenidamente, y afirmando su decisión, el padre solo le dice

¿?2:-Se llamará…

Naruto abre los ojos… mientras se levantaba y se estiraba, mirando con mucha confusión su habitación, sintiéndose bastante extraño

Naruto:-Estos sueños han sido de los más extraños que he soñado (mientras mira sin un rumbo fijo a alguna parte de su habitación)… [¿Qué me estará pasando?... desde que tengo este collar he tenido varios sueños raros]

Divagando entre sus pensamientos, fueron cortados al escuchar unos ronquidos, y al ver a un lado de la cama, se encontraba su "compañero" de cuarto, roncando como un oso y babeando, mientras decía entre sueños

Shinji:-Si así… sigue más, mas, más, ahh… no pares hasta el fondo… llénalo me encanta como lo haces… échale más sangría

Naruto:-¿Qué sueños más raros tiene? (una gotita detrás de la nuca hace su clásica aparición en estos momentos)

Ya sin titubeos, el rubio se levanta de su cama, con su pijama clásico, con su gorrito de morsa que porta, se lo quita, y se desviste, quedando en ropa interior, se dirige al baño para darse una ducha y ordenar sus pensamientos que últimamente han sido de los más raros

Naruto:- [Esto es raro, no he tenido estos sueños antes, espero que sean efectos secundarios del collar, aunque ella me dijo]

--Flashback—

Naruto y Hinata se encuentran en una zona de las más inseguras de Konoha, para seguir con su trabajo y encontrar a todos los vampiros posibles, y erradicarlos

Naruto:-16 contra uno, y ustedes son vampiros, no creen que están abusando?

N1:-No te espante… solamente te mataremos por saber nuestro secreto… y serás algo de provecho…hace tiempo que no nos hemos alimentado (observando a su presa de forma sádica)

Naruto:-Si, luego de eliminar sus puntos de alimento, es obvio que no se hayan alimentado

N1:-Como es qué diablos (antes de articular la última frase, recibió un disparo, perforándole el peco, mientras observaba impresionado aquella herida)

Naruto:-No quiero responder a tus preguntas, así que me voy directo a mi objetivo, ¿Dónde demonios esta este maldito? (sacando una foto de Tatsuo, a pesar de que estaban separados a 10 metro entre Naruto y esos 16… bueno 15 individuos, el otro se murió)

N2:-Maldito (todos los individuos se abalanzaron ante Naruto)

Naruto viendo eso, uso lo que aprendió de Shinji, para colocar a los 15 individuos a la pared, sin que ellos no puedan hacer algo

Naruto:-Por última vez donde diablos está

N2:-Y crees que te vamos a contestar

Lo que siguió después de la pregunta fue el disparo de la pistola, impactando de lleno a la cabeza de aquel sujeto

Naruto:-Bien, quien se opone… (Mientras jala la corredera de su pistola)

N3:-No sabemos nada.. en serio (de pronto se escucho el gatillo de la pistola accionarse y eliminando al sujeto)

Naruto:-Esas respuestas menos me sirven

N4:-Y mientras sigas eliminándonos no tendrás nada de información

Naruto:-Es cierto, pero sabes algo, mientras los elimine es como extirpar un cáncer maligno, por que eso son (disparando de nuevo, haciendo polvo a aquel sujeto)… saben algo esto no me llevará a algún lado, así que los veo luego (sin titubear dispara a sangre fría hacía todos los sujetos volviéndolos cenizas, hasta llegar al ultimo tipo, quien el de forma desesperada le dice al rubio

N5:-No me mates, por favor no lo hagas, y te diré todo lo que se acerca de el

Naruto:-Entonces explícame

Aquel tipo empezó a relatar todo con respecto a los posibles lugares donde pueda estar el, nombre de conocidos y demás mientras que el rubio escuchaba atentamente, después que termina de relatar todo lo que le ha dicho el sujeto Naruto toma su decisión

Naruto:-Bueno te doy dos noticias, una buena y a mala… la buena es que toda la información que me dices ya la tenía recabada, así que me hiciste un resumen de lo que he investigado, así que felicidades… y la mala noticia, es que aun tengo una bala en mi pistola

Sin compasión, apunta y dispara hacia el sujeto, volviéndolo ceniza

Naruto:- (Con el radio comunicador)… Hinata, ya escuchaste todo verdad?

Hinata:-Si así es

Naruto:-Al parecer ese tipo si escondió su rastro, desde hace 30 días que he estado recabando información, se a encubierto bastante,

Hinata:-Y no piensas que no esté aquí en la ciudad y haya escapado?

Naruto:-Probablemente, pero he observado los registros de salida, tanto de aeropuertos, y carretera, y no hay indicios de que ese tipo se escapará de la ciudad

Hinata:-Y por qué crees que sea eso posible?

Naruto:-El es lo que Nagato necesita para encontrar al legado de Lilith, debido a que el y las influencias que tenía, podía encubrí lo que se le antojara, además que en uno de los cateos de uno de los domicilios que tenía de propiedad, encontramos todos los registros de las chicas nacidas desde hace 18 años, y con relación a las listas de niñas desaparecidas, el 48% estaba dentro de los registros de esa lista

Hinata:- (Que ahora estaba detrás del rubio) Y por que no demonios me dijiste eso, y en vez de buscar a ese tipo, buscamos a ella y resuelto…

Naruto:-O prefieres buscar a una aguja en un pajar… o a un puerco que te llevara al premio gordo?

Hinata:- (mientras no entendía aquella metáfora) ¿Qué tratas de decir?

Naruto:-Simple, son cerca de 79653 mujeres posibles, si

Hinata:-Tsk (mientras digería aquella cifra)

Naruto:-Pero si nos vamos a la referencia, de que la chica del legado de Lilith nació en octubre, la cifra disminuye a 7980 chicas que una de ellas es la posible heredera del legado de Lilith, pero aun no cantes victoria… de esas 7980 cicas, solamente ahora viven 1565… y ellas, ya no residen aquí, ahora viven en otros lugares fuera de aquí

Hinata:-Que dices?

Naruto:-Simple, eso sucedió después de la desaparición de todas las mujeres que han nacido en esa época, cada año desaparecían entre 3000 a 4000 chicas al año… pero sabes que era lo curios?... que los que habían nacido en octubre eran la mayoría que e llevaba esa cifra, pero fue hasta cinco años después, que al ver las desapariciones, y encontraron esa similitud, inmediatamente el gobierno no tardó tiempo para proponer la idea que ellas residieran en otro hogar, apoyándolas lo más que se pueda con tal de evitar eso, ya que la policía, a pesar de los fuertes esfuerzos para evitar eso, desaparecían, aunque estuvieran en sus casa, se las llevaban, sin dejar algún rastro, y eso fue el motivo para llevar a tal decisión, yo mismo había escuchado eso antes, y aunque me dio importancia y tratara de hacer algo (mientras apretaba su puño, y una ira se acumulaba en su consiente) no podía hacer nada… pero a raíz de eso, tanto el gobierno, como la policía en conjunto, hicieron todo los movimientos de la forma rápida, discreta y confidencial posible, aunque hubo unas pequeñas intrusiones

Hinata:-¿Cuáles?

Naruto:-Tatsuo trato de impedir eso, alegando por los gastos que iban a hacer por papeleo, mudanza, y entre otros gastos, pero como en ese entonces no estaba en una posición política influyente lo botaron, y no pudo nada que hacer

Hinata:-Y veo , pero por que quieres a el, si el objetivo es Nagato

Naruto:-Ahí es obvia la respuesta, Tatsuo, es posible que no sea manipulado por Nagato de forma más drástica como los demás vampiros, asi que si encontramos a el damos con

Hinata:-Nagato (sonriendo de manera triunfal)… chico, te juro que serías un buen agente para el consejo (mientras miraba al chico de una forma familiar y tranquila)

Naruto:-Y eso no es nada

Hinata:-Eh?

Naruto:-Además, Tatsuo al ser anteriormente uno de los gobernadores, principales, puede acceder a todo archivo clasificado, así que damos con el y damos con la información de todas las chicas para dar con la chica del legado de Lilith

Hinata:-Y con la información, será cuestión de días que la encontremos…. Si se supone que tuvo esa información, entonces haya encontrado a …

Naruto:-No, para accesar a esa información, el protocolo para accesar a esos archivos mostraron que solamente lo accedieron gente con identificación autorizada dentro de la policía, pero solamente la gente del gobierno que pudo accesar a esa información, fue

Hinata:-Tatsuo

Naruto:-Si… pero esa información recién la obtuvo 3 días antes de que se destaparán sus verdades

Hinata:-Pero porque eso no lo hizo antes? (mientras colocaba una mano en su barbilla, tratando de pensar)

Naruto:-No… de ser así ya hubiera levantado sospechas desde antes

Hinata:-ya veo [debo admitir que me es de gran ayuda]

Naruto:-Bueno, es mejor que nos vayamos, no quiero que Shinji otra vez se le ocurra a hacerle algo a mi auto (diciéndolo de manera preocupada)

Hinata:-¿Por qué tanta preocupación por tu auto? (sus ojos empezaron a invadir a aquel rubio que solo se limitó a responder)

Naruto:-No solo es un carro, es un Camaro 1990... Una reliquia entre los autos… Muchas aventuras tuve con el (su puño levantado en signo de orgullo que está demostrando hacía su carro denotaba un aire de superioridad)

Hinata:-Ah claro (tratando de ignorar esa acción del rubio)… bien vámonos

Naruto:-OK… (no tardó mucho en dar 10 pasos, 'para sentirse débil, mientras que empezaba a sentir un fuerte dolor en el pecho)…. Gaaah

Hinata:-Que te pasa? (volteándose hacia el rubio y preocupada por lo que le ocurrió)

Naruto:- Nada (mientras exhalaba de manera cansada, y se colocaba su mano, sobre su pecho izquierdo)….Ugh! (de repente empieza a escupir un poco de rastro de sangre)…. Ah..ah…ah

Hinata:-No puede ser posible….

Naruto:-¿Qué me ocurre?

Hinata:-Hay dos opciones, los efectos secundarios del collar están empezando a desgastarte físicamente… o La del legado de Lilith, está empezando a manifestarse… pero es demasiado pronto para ello (viendo muy preocupada al joven)

Naruto:-¿Por qué no me dijiste eso? (mientras trataba de incorporarse)… al parecer abuse de los poderes…

Hinata:-No lo creo… los efectos secundarios se manifiestan cada medio año, y a duras penas has usado el collar por un mes (mientras ayudaba al rubio a levantarse)… es posible que sea lo segundo… cuando se manifiesta el Legado de Lilith, los cambios de su aura le afectan teniendo esas doloras molestias, pero en cuestión de unos días es posible que desaparezcan

Naruto:-Y por qué me afecta a mí y no a ustedes?

Hinata:-Son cambios dentro de ella, así que como su sangre siente esos cambios, y tu portas el collar con la sangre de ella, es como si tu sintieras eso

Naruto:-Ya veo (al ponerse en pie de nuevo, trato de caminar de nuevo…) ugh (de nueva cuenta escupe sangre, y se iba a caer de nuevo… pero)

Hinata:-Cuidado… (Toma inmediatamente el brazo del chico, para rodearlo entre sus hombros, haciendo apoyo para que no se caiga de nuevo)… en tu estado actual no creo que puedas mantenerte en pie… (de manera cuidadosa empiezan a caminar ambos chico, y entonces )… [Que es ese olor?... nunca he olido eso desde hace tiempo]

Hinata estaba empezando a tener unas sensaciones extrañas, que eran esas que extrañamente atraen placer y necesidad de saber que es, y así mientras empezó a ver el origen… notó que era del rubio

Hinata:- (mientras acercaba su con su cabeza hacía la del rubio, identificando el olor que era de su sangre)… Naruto, que tipo de sangre eres?

Naruto:-Ah?... es B positivo… ¿Por qué la pregunta? (mientras veía a Hinata, quien ella le mostraba una cara de antojo y lujuria)… Hinata?

Hinata se sentía perdida entre ese aroma que despedía la sangre del rubio… era único, era la primera vez que olía ese aroma, que la ponía como un lobo deseoso de su presa para saborearla, y entonces ..

Hinata:- Naruto (mientras dijo eso de forma seductora y necesitada)

Naruto:- ¿Hinata?

Lo que siguió lo tomo de sorpresa el rubio, ella se abalanzo sobre él, tirándolo en el suelo, mientras ella arriba instintivamente se acerco hacía la boca del rubio, quien él se puso bastante impresionado, y mientras él hacía fuerza para librarse del agarre, ella desgraciadamente ponía más fuerza, poco a poco ella se acercaba a la boca del rubio, y de pronto se rozaron ambos labios, Naruto no lo podía creer recibió un beso de ella, lo que siguió fue más, mientras ella tomó la iniciativa, con su lengua empezó a explorar la boca del rubio, quien él sentía esa sensación, pero de pronto sintió como ella le succionaba los restos de sangre que aun sentía en su boca, siendo reemplazado por el sabor bucal de la chica, pasaron varios minutos, que parecieron eternos al chico, cuando ella se soltó de aquel "beso", ella lo observaba de la forma más lujuriosa,

Naruto:-Hi…Hinata, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? (Naruto observaba la mirada de ella, descontrolada, oscura, y sedienta de sangre mientras esos ojos blancos que denotaban una parte siniestra que no había conocido a la chica)

Luego de que ambas miradas se cruzaron, ella se dirigió al cuello de el, quien el, solamente sintió como ella le daba unas lamidas hacia esa parte, haciendo que el rubio se estremeciera y soltara unos gemidos de placer, en combinación de un miedo, pero lo que lo asusto más fue que ella se detuvo en la vena yugular, sintiendo como ella olía de forma desenfrenada ahí, y para después ella empieza a hacerle un chupetón en esa parte, pero luego de aquel acto, empezó a sentir los colmillos de ella empezando a clavarse en el cuello del rubio…

Naruto:-HINATA!! (Como si su vida pendiera en ese momento uso la telequinesis para apartarla, lanzándola unos metros, mientras exaltado solo le dice a ella)… ¿Qué ES LO QUE TE PASA?... ¡!QUE DEMONIOS ES LO QUE TE ESTAVA SURCANDO EN LA MENTE

Hinata al sentir aquel empujón, regreso del trance que tenía, mientras asimilaba todo lo que había hecho al rubio, solo pudo articular estas palabras

Hinata:-lo…lo siento (mientras respiraba de forma rápida, recuperándose a un estado sereno y tranquilo)… no sé lo que me paso… en serio discúlpame (mientras estaba sentada en el suelo, mirando hacia el piso, ocultando la mirada ante el rubio)

Naruto:-Hinata (mientras observaba el estado de ánimo al rubio que nunca antes la vio así de insegura, y con temor)… explícame ¿Por qué lo hiciste…tenias hambre?

Hinata se estremeció al escuchar los motivos de lo que estaba por hacer, debido a que impulsivamente hizo que perdiera el control y actuara así, su orgullo prevaleció en ese momento, no quería mostrar debilidad ante el chico, pero eso ya fue demasiado tarde entonces lo que le contesto fue

Hinata:- Impulso (lo dijo de manera inaudible, solamente sus labios pronunciaban esa palabra)

Naruto:-¿Ah?

Hinata:-Impulso…fue impulso (ahora diciéndolo con todo el valor que había acumulado), cuando olí tu sangre, me hizo estremecer todo mi cuerpo, fue extraño y me dejó en la necesidad de tratar de tomar un poco de tu sangre (mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo ante tal confesión), trate de controlarme, pero mis instintos pudieron más que mi razón… por eso…solo por eso discúlpame (tratando de sincerarse de la forma más posible, con tal de encontrar el perdón ante el chico)

Naruto:-Esta…bien, me temo que si tienes hambre, puedes, pero tan siquiera pide permiso, por otro poco y me das un susto (empieza a descubrirse el cuello, para enseñar el cuello, haciendo indicación de que puede ella morderlo)

Hinata viendo ese acto, solamente por acto reflejo se acercó al rubio, esta vez ella ida en sus impulsos se puso enfrente del rubio y se fue acercando poco a poco hacía el cuello del chico, tanto el rubio, cerró sus ojos esperando la mordida de ella, y ella, empezó a mostrar los colmillos que la caracterizaban, finos y blancos como la muerte y al estar a escasos milímetros de el…

Hinata:-Hnt… (Su cuerpo por extraña razón se quedó paralizado)… que pasa?

Shinji:-Que bueno que llegué a tiempo (con un tono aliviado)

Naruto:-¿Qué es lo que ocurre? (viendo a Shinji muy preocupado)

Shinji:-No te preocupe… digamos que lo que hice fue para ayudarte

Naruto:-¿Ah?

Shinji:-Nada… oyes un favor, vete al auto mientras hablo con ella (señalando a Hinata)

Naruto:-¿Para que?

Shinji:-TU hazlo, además tu auto está solo

Naruto:-Esta bien (con una mirada desilusionada por no saber lo que estaba sucediendo)

Mientras Naruto se estaba alejando, Shinji soltó a Hinata, para que ambos vampiros se quedaran viendo… y para evitar que el rubio escuchará Shinji hablo telepáticamente

Shinji:-[¿Por qué lo ibas a hacer, tienes idea de que lo ibas a matar?

Hinata:- (Escuchar esas palabras, la estremecieron, en realidad no tenía idea de que iba ha pasar) [¿A qué te refieres… si él me permitió que?

Shinji:-[Si ya lo noté, por eso cuando sentí esa escencia de sangre en el aire me hizo estremecer, pero al notar de donde era, se me hizo susceptible que tu lo ibas a hacer]

Hinata:-[Lo iba a morder, pero iba a tomar lo necesario…]

Shinji:-[Lo necesario para saciar tu impulso sangriento… y eso es lo equivalente a un humano!!!] (Contestándolo con un tono muy llamativo)… [eso era lo que es]

Hinata:-[¿Cómo que lo necesario de un humano….y que es eso del impulso sangriento?]

Shinji:-[Simple... cuando la sangre de un humano, despierta los instintos de necesidad de sangre a un vampiro, ese vampiro tendrá que beber su sangre, hasta matarlo, pero no te espantes, bajo esos efectos, ellos lo hacen sin intención, sin controlarse, como si actuarán como un vampiro de nivel E, y eso era lo que ibas a hacer

Hinata:-[¿Qué?... pero por qué… ¿Por qué eso no me lo instruyeron?] (Una mirada de impresión denotaba en su cara, mientras sus ojos temblaban inquietantemente luego de escuchar esas palabras)

Shinji:-[Por que nosotros pensamos que eso ya no era esencial, ya que no había ningún humano en estos tiempos para que sea capaz de despertar estos impulsos… pero creo que el es una prueba de que aun existen]

Hinata:-Ya veo… y hay algo que pueda hacer para evitar eso?

Shinji:-Eso es alejarse del mas mínimo contacto con su sangre… si no perderás tu control y lo atacarás para alimentarlo… así que dime que es lo que sucedió para que el sacará sangre

Hinata comenzó a relatar todo lo que ocurrió, y así que Shinji sin remedio, saco una conclusión

Shinji.-Bueno, entonces está decidido, cuando esto acabe, será mejor borrar sus recuerdos, así no tendrá idea de lo que ha pasado

Hinata:-Eso era lo que tenía planeado, así evitaré que sufra (mientras voltea a un lado y ese tono de su voz amargada denotaba una preocupación)

Shinji:-Por lo que le habías respondido y ahora eso verdad

Hinata solamente asintió con su cabeza aquella pregunta

Shinji:-Bueno no es de esperarse… ¿Pero me pregunto que estaba pensando?

Hinata:-¿No te lo ha dicho, o no le has leído su mente?

Shinji:-La verdad no, cuando se lo he preguntado, evade ese tema, y e tratado de acceder a su mente, pero el ya ha progresado evitando que me introduzca en su mente…

Luego de esto último calló un silencio, que fue cortado por el sonido de un radio transmisor

Naruto:-Perdón por interrumpir su plática…pero es mejor que se apuren, al parecer alguien dio aviso de los disturbios que apenas sucedieron

Hinata:-Ya lo escuche

Naruto:- (Quien se encontraba en el auto, viendo como se acercaban 2 patrullas)… maldición que hago si

Hinata:-No ter preocupes, ya llegamos, (quien está sentada al lado del rubio… )

Shinji:-Ya vámonos (estando sentado atras)

Encendiendo el carro, el rubio emprendió el escape, tomando un atajo para evitar ser descubierto por la policía…. Hubo un silencio para los tres que estaban en el auto, pero el que parecía más callado, era el rubio, quien antes estaba algo alegre, pero conforme los minutos pasaron el chico puso una cara de tristeza y seria, cosa que Hinata se percató, y para ver que era, le pregunta

Hinata:-¿Qué sucede? (preguntado de la forma más natural que puede)

Naruto:-Si te lo dijera… no te exaltarás verdad?

Hinata:-¿Por qué lo dices?

Naruto:-Ya sé todo, lo que estaban platicando, que tu me ibas a matar sin querer, me van a borrar mis recuerdos para que no tenga que sufrir

Esta respuesta del rubio le tomo de sorpresa a ambos vampiros, abriendo sus ojos por la impresión para decirle ella

Hinata:-¿Cómo lo supiste?

Naruto:-Por que pude ver los pensamientos de Shinji

Hinata:- (volteando a ver de forma molesta a Shinji)… por que lo permitiste?

Shinji:-No note su presencia… (Mientras trataba de ver alguna posibilidad de lo que ocurrió)

Naruto:-BASTA… No cambien el tema, y tampoco no quiero que me respondan, solo les quiero decir que después de esto cuando borren mis recuerdos, no sabré nada de ustedes ¿

Hinata:-Así es, no sabrás nada de lo que a pasado en este tiempo en que estarás conmigo

Naruto:-Irónico (mientras sonreía amargamente)

Hinata:- Pr que lo dices?

Naruto:-Por que era la cosa que jamás iba a olvidar, y ahora, creo que ni con mi fuerza de voluntad evitare… record..

Hinata:-No lo digas,…por favor es por tu bien para nosotros dos.. por eso lo haré

Naruto:-Lo entiendo, pero quisiera tener un pequeño recuerdo

Hinata:-No lo digas de nuevo, no ahora (resignadamente trataba de amenazar al rubio para que no dijera eso, pero fue en vano, no sabía si retirarse de ahí, o seguir escuchando esas palabras, su voz empezaba a perder orgullo, poco a poco que estaba mas con el)

Naruto:-Ya se eso, por eso lo quise decir antes, antes de que el momento llegue, para que no dudes en ese momento, y para cuando lo sea, estaré dispuesto a que olvidar todo lo que desees (mientras voltea a ver a la chica, regalándole una sonrisa sincera y calmada, infundiendo calor sobre el corazón de ella)

Hinata:-¿Y estas seguro de eso… por que cuando sea el momento no hay marcha atrás?

Naruto:-Estoy seguro, todo lo que he visto han sido retos, que los he superado, esa va a ser mi promesa… (una voz de confianza evito que ella se sintiera extrañamente tranquila)

Hinata:-Gracias

--Fin Flashback-

Las gotas de la regadera abierta caían sobre el chico, quien el desnudo, solamente se quedaba pensando en ella, y mientras con una tomaba una esponja para el cuerpo y lo tallaba con el jabón para empezar a lavarse, luego cerró el grifo del agua, para empezar con su labor, mientras con la esponja recorría el cuerpo del rubio, empezó a notar algo que ni se dio cuenta hasta ahora

Naruto:-[No he notado esto]

Naruto notó lo marcado que estaba su cuerpo, sus brazos eran fornidos y con musculatura muy notorio, aunque no exagerado, los pectorales estaban más marcados de lo normal, aunque había hecho antes ejercicio, no notaba ningún cambio, su abdomen lo tenía igual marcado, como si hubiera hecho ejercicio para tener esto, pero en realidad no era así, mientras recorría y empezaba a bajar por sus piernas, se dio cuenta de lo torneadas que estaban y al empezar a talar por la retaguardia, estaba bastante tenso… y musculoso para el rubio, mientras que las gotas de agua empezaban a redondear en todo el contorno del cuerpo del rubio, haciendo el trabajo de enjuague, despejando todo rastro de jabón entre las curvas y los músculos que daban forma a la figura que toda mujer desearía poseer

Naruto:-[Esto es increíble, no pensé que mi cuerpo tuviera esos cambios... Y yo pensaba que solamente en mis sueños tuviera ese cuerpo… que otra sorpresa me puede dar ahora el collar]

Cada pensamiento del rubio no era de menos, estaba emocionado con cada cosa que le pasaba, pero hasta de repente

Naruto:-Ahora que lo voy pensando (mientras estaba tallándose la cabeza con el shampoo).. Ella… me dio un beso (sus mejillas se tornaban un color carmín)… no se… tanta impresión y miedo me hizo no pasar eso para analizarlo, vaya, si que besa bien… y me metió la legua!!! Guau… ahora si me puedo dar por servido y muerto…. Y me di un chupetón!!! (Naruto ahora empezó a animarse de manera alarmante, al recordar eso, le dio un pequeño escalofrió por el cuerpo)… ya es mejor que me salga

Así eL rubio sale de la ducha, como dios lo trajo al mundo, y al abrir la cortina, ve que esta ahí Shinji, en un short para que durmiera, junto con una camisa con el estampado "MI COMPAÑERO DE DEPARTAMENTO ES UN IDIOTA", lavándose los dientes.. y al voltea al rubio lo ve detenidamente y le contesta con naturaleza y sarcasmo

Shinji:-Guau… si que tienes grandes cualidades

Naruto.- (Al no captar el mensaje y al ver como estaba, observa en su entrepierna, su "mejor amigo" estaba animado solo dice)… ¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS SE TE OCURRE ENTRAR… SI ESTA OCUPADO, Y COMO LE HICISTE PARA ABRIR LA PUERTA SI TENÍA SEGURO!

Shinji:-En primera (mientras escupe el jabón de la pasta dental, para segundarlo con un sorbo de agua y enjuagarse y haciendo gárgara para después escupirlo…) tenía que lavar mi boca… ¿a caso no escuchaste "lávate los diente durante la mañana, el día y la noche"? primero la salud bucal (contestando animadamente con una sonrisa reflejando la brillantez de sus dientes limpio y con el pulgar de su mano derecha dando un símbolo de aprobación)…. En segunda, siempre dejas las llaves debajo de tu almohada

Naruto:-[Raro] (mientras toma la toalla y se la cubre por la cintura)

Shinji:-[Hiperactivo] (mientras toma otra toalla para meterse a la ducha)

Naruto:-[Parasito] (abriendo la puerta del baño)

Shinji:-[Inmaduro] (Mientras abre el grifo del agua)

Después de intercambios mentales, Naruto empieza a cambiarse de ropa, tomando una ropa cómoda para esta época del año que era otoño, y al voltear observaba toda la ropa que le pertenece a Shinji

Naruto:-[Y pensar que ya va casi un mes viviendo aquí, a fin y al cabo, yo pongo la casa, y el orden… pero por qué diablos querían asesinarlo!!]

--Flashback—

Han pasado dos días que el rubio y el vampiro estaban esperando alguna respuesta de ella y que les comente que es lo que ha pasado

Naruto:-Tengo que sentir la presencia de aura del individuo, u objeto, y cuando lo sienta, puedo manipularla y moverla a mi antojo si veo que es débil su aura

Shinji:-Así es, pero no te esfuerces, mira que mover ese vaso por 30 centímetros es una hazaña, y no te muestras fatigado

Naruto:-Ya veo, y oye, que es lo mucho que puedes hacer

Shinji:-Puedes detener las balas, y devolverlas con la misma potencia, pero necesitas más entrenamiento, aunque si sin balas de plata o ataques de otros vampiros, no te garantiza que las detengas o evites ataques, aunque puedes paralizar el cuerpo de ellos, aunque por una minoría de tiempo

Naruto:-Ya veo (de pronto siente una presencia que alerta al rubio, a lo que al percatarse nuestro personaje de relleno… solo le pregunta)

Shinji:-¿Que sucede?

Naruto:-Es ella, y aparecerá sentada en la cama

Shinji:-Y como sabes eso?

Naruto:-Presencia de aura en la cama y en 5, 4, 3, 2, 1… hola Hinata

Hinata:-Como es que supiste que aparecía aquí… y hola (mientras sentada en la cama observaba con sorpresa al rubio)

Naruto:-No se,, solo sentí una presencia de aura en mi cama, aunque débil, pero poco a poco se acumulo y ahí estas

Shinji:-Yo ni siquiera siento eso… [Este chico es increíble

Hinata:-[Lo mismo contigo, que diablos le has enseñado?]

Shinji:-[Lo básico… y en 2 días puede asimilarse con el entorno exterior]

Naruto:-¿Qué tanto andan hablando mentalmente?

Shinji/Hinata:-Ahh? (observando sorprendidos al rubio ante tal comentario)

Naruto:-Bueno lo digo, porque sus auras se transmitía… como ondas de baja frecuencia, y eso solo sucede cuando el cerebro empeña sus funciones de pensamiento, y así que supongo que están hablando mentalmente

Hinata:-Na…. Naruto

Shinji:-Ahora que falta… que te vuelvas un vampiro de nivel SSS ¿ (contestando con sarcasmo)

Naruto:-Que?… no me digan que ni siquiera un humano normal puede hacer eso con el collar

Shinji:-Exacto

Hinata:-Bueno… ya que sabemos que Naruto es la octava maravilla, ahora va lo que vine (poniéndose inmediatamente seria debido al nivel del asunto)

Naruto:-¿Qué es lo que te dijeron?

Hinata:-Primero les informe sobre los trabajos sucios de Nagato, y el nivel mayúsculo de que puede llegar este asunto… y debido a que me preguntaron de donde obtuve esa información, y al responderles de mi fuente, me dijeron que es imposible que pueda suceder eso

Naruto:-¿Qué… o sea que mi información no es confiable?

Hinata:-Así es ellos argumentaron que lo que me explicaste es pura fanfarronería y una mentira, que no hay que alarmarse porque solo un humano dice que esto sea posible

Naruto:-Pe…pero si Nagato, el que haya acabado al equipo de Shinji, y dijiste que habían enviado otros equipos que habían sido aniquilados, además que el también esta de busca de Lilith, y te recuerdo que la prueba es Shinji (señalando al chico sentado en el escritorio)

Hinata:-Traté de explicarles eso, pero ellos al escuchar con referente a Shinji, me dieron las ordenes directas de que debo matarlo (diciéndolo seriamente)

Shinji al escuchar eso, se puso en alerta y viendo fijamente a la chica, esperando que ella lo haga.. pero

Naruto:-Si lo hace, tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver

Shinji:-Naruto pero qué diablos dices… no la retes así… ella lo hará sin…

Naruto:-Tú no tienes nada de culpa, te implicaron esto a ti igual que a mí, además si me mata, se le complicará el asunto a ella sola y tiene que cumplir una promesa (volteando a ver a Hinata)

Hinata:-Esperaba que dijeras algo así… por eso les dije a ellos

--Flashback—

C1:-Asi que nuestra decisión es que mates a Shinji Nikaido

Hinata:-Pero ¿Por qué?... si estuvo manipulado en contra de su voluntad

C2:-y de ser así, como todo un vampiro hubiera acabado su vida… es una deshonra que respire el aire sirviendo a un seguidor de Caín por que no tenía otra

Hinata si anteriormente escuchará esas palabras, opinaría de igual forma, pero en esos instantes, ella aprendió que todo tiene causa efecto, comprensión y solución, y que todo tuvo un por qué…. Y al ver esa injusticia, solo se limito a contestar

Hinata:-Esta bien, "acataré sus ordenes como lo desean"

--Fin flashback—

Hinata:-Sinceramente es muy estúpido eso… así que no te preocupes no lo haré

Shinji:-[Oye… creo que tu actitud ha cambiado]

Hinata:-[¿Por qué lo dices?] (su mirada dibujaba una mueca de fastidio)

Shinji:-[es porque antes siguieras las ordenes sin pensarlo dos veces, además que ya no te muestras tan arrogante y fría, pero no lo tomes a mal, estos no son cambios a mal, si no son cambios que te llevan al respeto, admiración y a la humildad]

Naruto:-¿Por qué no hablan?

Shinji:-Nada, solo que esto es privado

Naruto:-[Tsk… cuando sepa accesar a la mente sabré todo lo que dicen]

Hinata:-No creo que seas capaz de hacerlo, aun estas muy prematuro para hacer eso

Naruto:-Y con ello evitaré que alguien se meta a mi mente (contestándolo de manera sarcástica, mientras se cruzaba de brazos, y cerraba los ojos mostrando una expresión de orgullo impotente)

Hinata:-jijiji (sonriendo de lo más bajo para no ser notada)

--Fin flashback—

Naruto:- (Mientras se colocaba una camisa naranja de manga corta) [luego de eso Ella se retiró del lugar y Shinji me dijo que para evitar molestias iba a conseguir ropa y cosas primordiales, sin más nos dirigimos a un banco, y para su fortuna pudo accesar a una de las varias cuentas que tenía disponible…. Nunca pensé en ver tanto dinero físicamente, luego tomamos curso hacia un centro comercial, y ahí compramos ropa para un mes, zapatos, artículos de vital importancia, hasta una consola de videojuego… y pensar que el solo lleva puesta la máscara de un vampiro serio y tranquilo, por lo que en realidad es… un chico joven, despreocupado infantil, raro y parece ser que friki, mira que emocionarse por andar jugando Guitar Hero es un logro… nunca entenderé por qué tanta emoción en andar jugando un juego que solo presionas botones y rasgas el stick….]

Shinji:-Y yo no me quejo de las revistas que tienes debajo de tu cama eh (mirando desafiantemente al chico)… no sé donde le encuentras gracia en ver a mujeres humanas con poca ropa, o desnudas en poses sexys y provocativas, solo para satisfacer tus necesidades placenteras y de lujuria

Naruto:-Tsk

Shinji:-Shinji 2… el pervertido 0

Naruto:-Y a que tanto en el marcador eh friki?

Shinji:-Shinji 2… el pervertido medio punto

Naruto:-Hmp… bueno pues, te encargo todo y al rato vuelvo a ver qué información consigo

Shinji:-Vale

Naruto al dirigirse al cuartel, estaba un chico de pelo azabache y unos ojos oscuros y profundos pensando en ciertas cosas

Sasuke:-[Últimamente a Naruto lo he visto más inmiscuido en su búsqueda con ese político corrupto, bueno no me quejo, luego de hace un mes que dimos con ese club nocturno y tenía vínculos con algunos políticos y uno que otro empresario, para luego de haberlos arraigado fueran "asesinados"…. Aunque si muerte por paro cardiaco sea un asesinato, pero si les da a todos los que estaban implicados en esto, tiene otro curso, a partir de ahí empezamos con la investigación de cada uno, y con ello la investigación de todo el gobierno, esto resaltó mucho en las noticias, y fue el tema central en los círculos sociales, esto si fue un golpe que disminuyo la credibilidad política de ellos, por otra parte, he notado que el rubio se ha vuelto más mauro… por qué?... quién sabe, desde que empezamos nuestra labor de agentes el ha cambiado poco a poco, es más puede que se escuche algo ridículo, pero las mujeres de aquí notan lo "varonil que se ha puesto"]

--Flashback—

Mientras Sasuke tomaba un descanso para despejar su mente luego de una exhausta investigación se encuentra bebiendo un café en un restaurante cercano al cuartel, en tanto en la mesa próxima, al chico, escucha una pequeña conversación entre 4 chicas del cuartel

C1:-¿Y no han notado de lo bueno que está el chico nuevo?

C2:-Ah si es cierto, la otra vez que lo vi observé que portaba una camisa sin mangas y me dejo impactada esos brazos fornidos y fuertes….Kyaa como quisiera que me diera un abrazo

C3:-Y no te olvides de lo guapo que esta, y más cuando se pone serio, esos ojos azules y profundos… como me derriten… y su pelo rubio, la verdad he visto rubios, pero este rubio es único… si me viera con esa mirada, me moriría de placer

C4:-Y la mejor parte es que tiene 18 años… y es todo un bombón, imagínate un poco más maduro, por dios me lo comería de pies a cabeza!!, y además tiene carro, y es dulce, amable y comprensible, aunque se toma muy en serio su trabajo, pero aun a si eso no le quita lo lindo

Sasuke escuchar esos halagos hacía su compañero, lo hicieron pensar que estaba en una broma, o que aquellas chicas estaban ciegas, no es más estaban bastante ciegas

Sasuke:-[Ingenuas] (mientras daba un sorbo a su café cargado)

--Fin Flashback—

Sasuke:-[Por dios, pero si es Naruto, es bastante inmaduro, aunque cuando la ocasión lo requiera, o cuando lo sacan de sus casillas se pone bastante serio, como que se ha puesto maduro, y si de ser así, que venga Sakura y me diga eso en mi cara]…

De repente como si fuera invocación, ella aparece detrás de Sasuke, mientras con sus manos cubre los ojos de su chico, y solo le dice

Sasukra:-Sa-su-ke-kun

Sasuke:-Y bien… ¿que sucede? (soltándose del agarre de la chica pelirosa, mientras la toma de las manos, y a ve fijamente a sus ojos jade)

Sakura:-Lo has notado?

Sasuke:-EL que?

Sakura:-En Naruto

Al escuchar eso, Sasuke tragó saliva y rezando que su apuesta no se ponga en su contra le dice de manera nerviosa a su chica

Sasuke:-Que tiene ese dobe?

Sakura:-De lo bueno que se ha puesto!!

Sasuke:-[Tsk… maldición, esta vez me ganaste, pero la próxima será mi revancha]…. Y porque lo dices? (con un aire de celos que invadía al pelinegro)

Sakura:-Bueno, pues, la otra vez escuche a otra de mis colegas que comentaban sobre un nuevo agente de lo bombón que es, y yo pensaba que esas afirmaciones eran hacía ti… pero al mezclarme en la plática para ver que más decía, te lo juro, me tomó de sorpresa que eran hacia Naruto, no me cabía de la impresión, en verdad pensé que era una broma, pero un mujer de 24 años hablando así de nuestro amigo, no me cabía en la realidad, hasta que lo comprobé ayer en la noche que lo vi

Sasuke:-Y? (esperando lo peor)

Sakura:-Que era mentira (diciéndolo con suma decepción)

Sasuke:- Ya ve o [uf… tan siquiera ella si tiene ojos]

Sakura:-Si así es no está bueno… ES UN PAPACITO…Kyaaa y pensar que mi mejor amigo ha cambiado bastante!!!

A Sasuke sintió la pesadez de aquellas palabras, aunque era su mejor amigo, no pudo controlar sus celos, y contestando de manera irónica le dice a Sakura

Sasuke:-Vaya… vaya, con que mi chica se está fijando en otro chico eh… si de ser así, creo que esta relación no durara por mucho tiempo

Sakura al escuchar ese comentario, solo pudo distinguir que él estaba celoso, y siguiendo el juego, solo le dice

Sakura:-No mi cielo, sabes que yo tengo ojos a los chicos serios, fríos y orgullosos, no para inmaduros

Sasuke:-Hmp, y que más razones

Sakura se acerco hacia el pelinegro y de un abraza, le dio un beso apasionado y con algo de ternura en sus palabras

Sakura:-Por que necesito de ti

Sasuke:-Esta vez lo pasaré por alto (sonriendo triunfalmente en sus pensamientos)

Naruto:-Buenos días chicos… creo que interrumpí sus momentos de pasión (diciéndolo de manera sarcástica)

Sakura:-Naruto (murmurando con un suspiro viendo al rubio)

Sasuke:-Buenos días dobe, a que se te ofrece tu visita?

Naruto:-Nah, investigando como siempre, daré con ese sujeto, aunque me vuelva viejo

Sasuke-Eh? Y por que tan apasionado por tratar de dar con el?

Naruto:-Trabajo, es solo eso.. otra cosa más?

Sasuke:-Hmp yo nada más preguntaba

Naruto:-Bueno, los dejo para que se sigan "saludando" Bye (mientras va caminando por el pasillo solitario del edificio, desapareciendo entre uno de los cuartos, dejando solos a los jóvenes enamorados)

Sasuke:-Es cierto

Sakura:-En verdad que no era mentira lo que te dije

Sasuke:-No aparte, en verdad ha madurado

Sakura:-Eh?

Naruto que se encontraba en un pequeño cubículo, recabando todas las direcciones y todos los puntos que ha dado, mientras el rubio sentía que lo estaban observando

Naruto:-[Durante estas dos últimas semanas, siento que me han mirado mucho las chicas, por qué?...] (de pronto, volteo a una de las direcciones dentro de la sala de investigación y ve a varias chicas que inmediatamente al ser sorprendidas por el rubio, voltearon disimuladamente evitando ser vistas, mientras empezaban a platicar) [Hmp… de que tanto estarán hablando?... ah como seré idiota, si tengo mi oído desarrollado] (mientras de manera inmediata puede escuchar de manera clara lo que estaban hablando ellas)

C1:-Se dio cuenta que lo estábamos viendo?

C2:-No creo, pero de todos modos si vieron que no les estaba mintiendo

C3:-Es cierto… ¿oye, y tiene novia?

C4:-No, no tiene, mira que estar guapo, no tiene chica

C1:-Kyaa, no lo resisto, voy a hacerle platica

C2:-Mira nada más, tu si que no pierdes el tiempo

Naruto luego de escuchar esa platica, volteo para ver que una chica de allí se le acercaba inmediatamente, esa era la primera vez que a Naruto se le acercaba una chica para conocerse, pero a Naruto, por acto reflejo, tomó todo su papeleo y se dirigió a la salida del lugar, perdiendo a aquella chica curiosa

Dirigiéndose a la oficina de Jiraiya, para entregarle el reporte de todo lo que ha tenido de avance….

Naruto:-[Esto ah de ser un sueño… la verdad no creo que me haya pasado esto!!]

Ya llegando a su destino, abre la puerta, viendo al peliblanco organozando reportes

Naruto:-Erosenin, aquí está mi avance de todo lo que he investigado

Jiraiya, recibiendo el informe de 93 páginas, empieza a hojear todo lo referente a aquel tipo de la manera más detallada que el rubio haya organizado, murmurando

Jiraiya:-Cunetas de banco, propiedades, sospechas de asesinato, y la desaparición de gente implicada, esto es increíble… y no has encontrado alguna pista de el?

Naruto:-Desafortunadamente no, cuando trato de buscar a algún sospechoso implicado, está desaparecido, como si su existencia fuera desaparecida (contestándolo de manera irónica)

Jiraiya:-Por qué tanta ironía?

Naruto:-Es como si no quisieran dar un secreto confidencial, es eso,

Jiraiya:-Ya veo (observando al rubio seriamente y reservada)…. Y no crees que tu trabajando solo no te está complicando el caso?

Naruto:-No.. es la única forma para poder pasar desapercibido, y de manera discreta, aunque esto puede tardar, pero que escoge… ¿El político, o nada?

Jiraiya:-Si lo entiendo, solo espero que no me defraudes chico, ya es el colmo de lo ultimo que ha sucedido

Naruto:-A es cierto con lo que ocurrió a los que habían arraigado y al día siguiente amanecieran muertos es extraño [aunque ya se lo que pudo haber pasado]

--Flashback--

A la mañana siguiente (luego de lo ocurrido en el club), el rubio se encontraba recién levantado, mientras que el pelicastaño estaba aun dormido, se puso desanimado, luego de escuchar las palabras punzocortantes que recibió de la peliazul la noche anterior

Naruto:-[Cuando esto acabe ella se largara del mundo a cumplir su compromiso… Tsk por que me siento así de celoso, aunque ayer en la noche recapacité y cambié de opinión, aun de todos modos no lo puedo dejar atrás, que extraño es esto, mi estomago se siente un tremendo vacio, mi respiración la siento cansada, esa frustración latente, que me está pasando]

Shinji:-Es obvio, sientes algo por ella

Naruto:-Por que lo dices?... si ella me lo dijo, y lo puse en claro

Shinji:-¿Estás seguro?... porque de ser así, ella te había matado sin compasión ayer luego de lo que le dijiste y lo hiciste (viendo al rubio con una media sonrisa de lado)

Naruto:-y por qué no diablos lo hizo?

Shinji:-Quien sabe, últimamente ha cambiado de parecer, y de opiniones, se ha vuelto menos orgullosa que antes y por consiguiente menos arrogante

Naruto:-Y como lo sabes

Shinji:-Naruto, estás hablando con alguien que conoce a todos los clanes de Dusterheit, y créelo, aunque ella trata así a los humanos y a los vampiros de nivel d e inferiores, con los otros vampiros los trata con respeto, de hecho es la única que lo hace, los demás de su familia, no tienen ni siquiera una pizca de compasión y de empatía hacia nosotros

Naruto:-En realidad ella no se comporta así con todos

Shinji:-Así es, y de hecho tu eres el primer humano que te trata de esa manera

Naruto:-Bueno, aunque al principio ella no tenía dudas en matarme si hacía una estupidez que atentara a traicionarla

Shinji:-Lo entiendo

Naruto:-Bien, creo que eso me saca unas dudas, pero… ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?

Shinji:-Esto lo hace para evitar que tanto tu, como ella sufran

Naruto:-¿Por qué lo dices?

Shinji:-Trata de encubrirte lo más pronto posible, si alguien se entera que tu eres un sirviente ante ella, no dudarán en que alguien venga a matarte, y a la vez ella pagará por los platos rotos de sus error en no matarte

Naruto:-Pero si igual me dijo la primera vez que

Shinji:-A si las tres reglas, si, pero lo más obvio era que te matará digamos que no tiene buenas habilidades con técnicas para el olvido, pero no le quedaba alternativa, porque de tomarte de siervo, no quería ensuciar la frágil reputación de orgullo dentro de su clan

Naruto:-Por eso no lo iba a dudar [con una mirada de sorpresa ante tal revelación]

Shinji:- Si pero conforme te fue conociendo, te mostró respeto y admiración, y que eres un chico de confianza, y ahora que ella supo lo que tenías en mente, no le quedaba otro remedio que demostrar esos detalles de su vida privada… para

Naruto:-Para desistir (mientras agachaba su triste mirada)… bueno si ella lo quiere, lo tendrá

De pronto suena el celular del chico, quien el toma la llamada y contesta

Naruto:-Bueno

Sasuke:-Oye dobe, prende tu televisor y pon las noticias, esto te va a dejar impactado (con voz de que marcaba urgencia en sus palabras)

Naruto:-Que es lo que ocurrió

Sasuke:-Velo tu mismo

El rubio al encender su televisor

Reportero:-Y bien, estamos en las afueras del edificio, donde tenían arraigados a los políticos que se encontraban en aquel club, para rendir su declaración, y varios empresarios, pero al filo de las 3, a 4 de la mañana, un grupo irrumpió dentro del lugar de manera desapercibida, y según la declaraciones de los oficiales que custodiaban el lugar, fueron encontrados inconscientes, y al momento de explicar lo sucedido, no recordaron de nada, y mientras que los internos, se encuentran todos muertos

Naruto, y Shinji supieron que era lo que sucedió…

Shinji:-Nagato

Naruto:-Por que lo dices

Naruto:-Todos esos sujetos tenían nexos con él, y así que para encubrirse, puede que se apareciese en persona y los mate

Naruto:-Ya veo lo que paso… bueno será mejor que me vaya

Shinji:- ¿Para qué?

Naruto:-Para acabar con esto lo más rápido posible, no crees?

Shinji:- (mientras le dirige una sonrisa de respeto ante el chico)… suerte

--Fin Flashback—

Jiraiya:-Y bien chico, que esperas… por qué no vas a trabajar, en vez de estar parado ahí?

Naruto fue secado de sus recuerdos, y al darse cuenta que pasó, solamente dijo

Naruto:-Disculpe por mi falta de profesionalismo, no ocurrirá de nuevo (mientras hace una reverencia de respeto, da media vuelta y se retira)

Jiraiya, mientras sigue esperando para que ya se fuera el rubio, sólo dice el de forma solitaria

Jiraiya:-Y cuanto falta para que esto pase

Tsunade:-(apareciendo detrás del viejo peliblanco) En un mes para que suceda…

Jiraiya:-¿De una vez te vas a ir?

Tsunade:- aun no, hasta que se manifieste y viendo que es lo que sucede tomaré mi decisión

Jiraiya:-Esta bien (mientras se recargaba de manera cansada en el respaldo de su asiento, y frotándose los ojos en muestra de cansancio y desesperanza)… no quiero perderlo

Tsunade:- (tomando del hombro de Jiraiya, le dice unas palabras para alentar a su compañero de trabajo)… no te preocupes, es todo lo que has logrado, mira que si has cumplido y lo demasiado a la promesa de su padre (regalándole una sonrisa cálida y de seguridad)… ahora es mi turno, cuando la ocasión lo requiera

Jiraiya:-Esta bien… confiaré en ti (dándole una mirada de felicidad, tratando de ocultar esa pesadez)

Ambos adultos mientras seguían hablando, el rubio se encontraba en otra de las direcciones que ha descubierto, con tal de tratar de encontrar algo de información con respecto a Tatsuo

N1:-Maldito… no creerás que te saldrás con la tuy….

Se escucha el disparo de una escopeta, quien es accionada por el rubio, y mata automáticamente aquel tipo volviéndolo cenizas

Naruto:-Maldición, ahora tendré que esperar que ella me traiga más municiones para la pistola (mientras enfunda el arma larga en el cinturón para la escopeta que tenía puesta en su espalda)… ahora a investigar

Naruto al adentrarse en aquella vivienda, a n0ombre de uno de los sujetos que servían para encubrir el verdadero propietario … quien era de Tatsuo, y así era el modo que investigaba el rubio, el hecho que esta investigación que lo hacía él solo, aparte de hacerlo lo más discreto posible, y de no involucrar a alguien, ya que de ser así también estaría en los mismos apuros que sufre el rubio, y peor, podría morir, aparte que esto de los vampiros lo mantendrá oculto para evitar conmociones, por eso primero identificaba los lugares, y los nombres de los sujetos implicados (que en su mayoría son vampiros de nivel D), así que va a investigar en cada uno de los lugares, se encarga de ellos, y obtiene información, para después hacer su reporte personal para el comandante y evitar así sospechas, este trabajo es bastante ajetreado, pero el rubio no desistiría de ello fácilmente, no sabiendo que esos tipos ya han asesinado a todas las jovencitas, niñas, y chicas que habían nacido en el mes de octubre

Naruto:-[Maldición, por que ella tuvo que haber nacido ese mes, no peor aún, por que tuvo que nacer aquí, no es mucho problema lo que nos ha cargado en eso… pero ya verá, si la encuentro, no se la acabará]

A pesar de todo lo que el rubio a maldecido a la chica que haya nacido con el legado de Lilith, aun no se le quitaba la curiosidad de saber cómo es ella, y como se comportaba, pero lo que más se preguntaba… era por que había nacido aquí… y por que su madre había desaparecido, según lo que él había escuchado de las palabras de Hinata, es que para que nazca una nueva vampiresa con el legado de Lilith, la matriarca irá a uno de sus viajes hacía la tierra, para escoger a un individuo con el corazón puro e inocente, luego de hacer aquella unión, ella asesina a aquel tipo, y luego regresa a Dusterheit, ya con la nueva heredera en gestación…. Algo oscuro no, pero esa es la única forma para que ella quede embarazada, pero ella la vez que iba a cumplir con su legado, no regresó y desapareció y a pesar de las búsquedas intensivas para dar con ella en todo el mundo, jamás encontraron con ella, por un momento pensaron en varias posibilidades que si fue capturada por la orden, o peor, por los siervos de Caín, y entre otras posibilidades más, pero fue hasta hace 18 años, que sintieron la señal de que la nueva matriarca ha nacido, y con las esperanzas renovadas, trataron de buscarla, pero con nulos resultados… pero esa vez todos los equipos de rastreo no han regresado, por lo que otra vez esas esperanzas se murieron de nuevo

Naruto:-[A ver veamos, papeles de propiedades, basura, nada, nada, nada….Tsk no hay nada aquí] (mientras esculcaba en uno de los estudios que habían dentro de esa vivienda)

Naruto trataba de buscar apasionadamente algo para dar con aquel tipo, hasta que dio con un folder negro y voluminoso, y checando lo que tenía dentro le provoco una risa satisfactoria… después siguió buscando en otros papeles en otro de los cuartos, y para encontrar unas hojas con otros nombre de propiedad, y otra referencias en lo que da con algunos sujetos y unos números telefónicos… hasta que

Naruto:-Por fin esto es un avance… (Mientras coge triunfalmente toda la información recabada… ya es momento de dar con aquel tipo)

Inmediatamente, el rubio se dirigió a la salida de la vivienda, asegurándose de salirse de la manera discreta posible, se dirige a una de las aradas, y de un brinco llega a la cima de la barda, para cerciorarse de que no haya moros en la costa , pero observa, como 5 camionetas se dirigen a la propiedad que estaba el chico, y aunque ellos no se percataron de la presencia del rubio, el solo se limitó a observar que al adentrarse a la vivienda, uno de los individuos que bajaba, era el tipo que ha estado buscando, así que sin dudarlo se limitó a esperar a ver que era lo que iba a hacer, y sin pensarlo dos veces toma el teléfono celular que portaba y empieza a realizar una llamada …

En la casa del rubio

Shinji:-No que no papa (contestando de manera altanera y arrogante enfrente del televisor, mientras tenía en sus manos una guitarra)… ahora si quien es el papi…quien es (levantado el puño en signo de victoria... pero aquella danza de victoria fue interrumpida debido al sonido de su celular)….. Tsk ¿Quién diablos es? (mientras coge el teléfono que se encontraba en la cama y contestando)… bueno

Naruto:-Shinji… de una vez avisa que nuestro objetivo está a la vista (con una voz agitada y llena de ansiedad)

Shinji al escuchar eso, cambio el semblante despreocupado a uno serio, que lo hacia indistintivo en ese instante, mientras colocaba la guitarra en la cama, y apagaba la televisión, solamente contesta

Shinji:-Ok!... en seguida estamos allá

Naruto colgando su celular, se dirige apresuradamente a su automóvil, para dejar los papeles que había tomado de aquella, hasta que sintió una residencia presencia conocida para el rubio

Naruto:-Llegaron

Hinata:-Y bien, dime que es lo que has encontrado

Naruto:-En el camino se los digo…Hinata si conseguiste eso?

Hinata:-Así es… toma (entregándole 4 cartuchos de pistola cargados)

Naruto:-Gracias (mirando con una sonrisa a la chica, para luego cambiar a un semblante serio)… muy bien a trabajar

A Los tres individuos inmediatamente se dirigen a aquella residencia donde estaba aquel tipo que en estos momentos

Tatsuo:-PERO QUE DEMONIOS A PASADO AQUÍ!

C1:-Al parecer todos fueron asesinados…

C2:-Señor, checamos los demás cuartos, y creo que estuvieron buscando algo

Tatsuo:-Y qué diablos tomaron? (mientras más se exaltaba aquel tipo, perdiendo el control de sus emociones)

C2:-Al parecer los documentos que había sustraído antes de que se fugara, y varias hojas

Tatsuo:-Maldición… lo que faltaba, primero pierdo a aquel imbécil… luego cada una de mis propiedades misteriosamente son expropiadas por la policía… y lo peor de todo he perdido a la mayoría de mis hombres… si esto lo sabe el, estaré por muerto (Mientras caminaba de un lado al otro dentro de la sala principal, pero aquel ademan de preocupación se corto cuando escuchó la voz de…)

Nagato:-No lo creo, aun me eres útil (apareciendo sentado en el amplio sillón de la sala)

Tatsuo:-Nagato-sama!... qué hace usted aquí? (contestando de forma nerviosa)

Nagato:-Nada, solo que le tengo un trabajo más que hacer (mientras se para posándose enfrente del tipo)

Tatsuo:-¿De qué trata Nagato-sama? (Preguntando de la manera aduladora posible)

Nagato:- (Mientras que con una mano la pos en la frente del sujeto y solamente el se limita a seguir todas las indicaciones de manera consecuente)

Tatsuo:-Pero señor esto no cree que si me atrapan…. Ya no tendrá la información

Nagato:-Calla y obedece… no me obligues a recordarte que quien fue quien te saco de aquel fondo, si no fuera por mi… todavía seguirías un don nadie, así que obedece, y no quiero que se repita esta insolencia… no vas a encargarte tu solo

Tatsuo:-Por que lo dice?... (Mientras una cara de duda se asomaba en su cara)

Nagato:-Le doy a mis hombres más sanguinarios (mientras detrás del aparecen nos 15 tipos que tenían una similitud sedienta de sangre a Sousuke (episodio 4 ira))

Tatsuo:-Pero… cree que con el rosario, los pueda controlar sin problemas

Nagato:-No

Tatsuo:-Tsk!

Nagato:-Por eso toma este rosario (mientras mete sus manos en una bolsa de su gabardina oscura)… ya sabes cómo usarlo, este rosario está modificado con el metal que uso para tener a todos ellos sujetos, y hechizado bajo las plegarias de un caballero

Tatsuo:-EH?... y para que tanto?

Nagato:-Es una sorpresa para nuestros invitados

Tatsuo:-Esta bien

Nagato:-Espero que no tenga fallos en esto… si no me veré obligado a matarte como los otros individuos que fueron atrapados

Tatsuo:-No lo defraudare

Luego de aquella promesa, Nagato desapareció, mientras Tatsuo empieza a renegar estando ya solo

Tatsuo:-Mierda, lo que me faltaba, ahora tendré que lidiar con esos tipos, y además me deja a cargo de unos asesinos psicópatas de sangre fría (mientras volteaba a ver a aquello tipos que recién acaban de llegar)

Tanto ellos al sentir la mirada de él, solo le responden con una mirada desquiciada en sed de sangre y asesina

T1:-matar… matar…. Matar (susurrándolo con una gélida voz que apenas era audible para el tipo, quien solo se limitó a tragar saliva)

Entonces lo que sucedió fue en un instante…empezaron a atravesar las balas a travez del grueso concreto impactando de lleno a ese tipo que estaba susurrando, volviéndolo cenizas, al percatarse eso, Tatsuo y los demás individuos se cubrieron de las balas, que condenadamente hacían su trabajo… en tanto que otras balas mas perforaban y daban a 5 tipos más para reducir la cuenta a 9 tipos,

Tatsuo:- (mientras cogía un radio transmisor y llamaba para preguntar a sus escoltas que era lo que sucedía) ¿Eh Akisame… que sucede?

Naruto:-Akisame?... ah si el tipo al que mi compañera lo silencio, bueno pues creo que dejó un mensaje diciendo "No me mates"… bueno ya vayamos al grano (mientras se abre la puerta que da entrada a la sala) por que no mejor te entregas y nos dices todo lo que sabes, y así tal vez ella te mate de manera rápida

Tatsuo:-Tsk… ataquen

Esta orden hizo que los 9 tipos aparecieran de los escondites que estaban para dirigirse al rubio sin remordimientos, así que Naruto oculto su pistola entre la chamarra que portaba y solo se limito a atacar a esos tipos a mano limpia

Naruto:-[Tengo que mantenerlos a raya…. Si los quiero como evidencia para ella]

Entonces el rubio pudo predecir el primer ataque de uno de los sujetos que justamente le iba a perforar el corazón, así que sin meditarlo, lo toma del brazo y aplicando una de las llaves que ha aprendido en la academia, lo torció inhabilitando al sujeto y mientras lo tenía sujeto, lo tiro al piso, y utilizando uno de los cuchillos de hoja larga lo clava en el estomago, para que dé inmediata forma el cuchillo empiece a brillar desde el mango hasta la empuñadura y cubriendo la hoja, para activar un sello de retención y sin matar a aquel sujeto

Naruto:-Uno menos… (no termino de incorporarse al sentir que dos sujetos están detrás de el… a lo que luego Naruto dio vuelta, y coge la escopeta de su espalda con una mano, mientras que con la otra la pistola de encargo que portaba, y con ello realiza disparos a los sujetos, mientras que el que recibió de lleno el tiro de la escopeta fue proyectado impactándose en la pared, mientras que el otro que recibió el disparo de la 9 mm quedó aturdido en el piso con el tiro en el pecho aprovechando eso Naruto coloca su escopeta en la espalda rápidamente y saca dos cuchillos de iguales características dentro de su chamarra, y los estaca en el pecho de ambos sujetos en un rápido movimiento)

Tatsuo:-Maldito ¿Qué diablos eres?

Naruto:-Un agente que ha venido por tu asqueroso trasero (viendo con oído y repulsión al tipo)

Tatsuo:-Ataquen!!

Los otros 6 sujetos se dirigieron al rubio, quien el sin inmutarse mete su arma de encargo, y mete la otra mano dentro de su chamarra para sacar 3 cuchillos en cada mano y aventándolos como si fueran kunais dándole a los seis tipos

Naruto:-Tsk… le dije a ella que no soy bueno con armas blancas… no les di donde quería… bueno aunque a uno le di (mirando con decepción a los 6 individuos, quienes tenía incrustado a uno con el cuchillo en el hombro, uno por el estomago , otro por la pierna derecha, otro en el brazo izquierdo, otro por el pecho izquierdo, aunque afortunadamente no le dio de gravedad por el corazón, y al otro (al que si le dio donde quiso)… tenía incrustado el cuchillo en el centro del pecho, sin llegar a perforar profundamente a los objetivos)

Tatsuo:-Ah… demonio (mientras emprendió la huida hacia la puerta de aquella sala pero)

Shinji:-¿A dónde crees que vas maldito? (sujetándolo del cuello y alzándolo)

Naruto:- ¿Y bien que han encontrado?

Hinata:-Solo puros papeles y teléfonos y más…

Naruto:-Bien, y de seguro ya lo pasaron todo a mi carro

Hinata:-Si… creo que con eso es suficiente para dar con el

Naruto:-Ya cumplí con lo mío, y pensar que esos cuchillos si son efectivos contra ellos… me quedare con uno de recuerdo (mientras le sonreía a la chica pero al ver que ella solo le correspondía con una mirada triste)

Hinata:-……..

Naruto:- (que se acaba de acordar con lo que había pasado y con los hechos de última instancia que pasaron)… ah lo siento (agachando la mirada y observando el suelo de aquel piso… pero)

Hinata:- No tienes que disculparte (mientras tomaba la mejilla del rubio y la subía, quedando las miradas cruzadas y ella le regalaba una sonrisa sincera)… creo que yo te la debo, por tararte de forma indiferente y en colocar mi orgullo antes que los demás

Naruto:-Pero Hinata… (Viendo de manera sorpresiva ante la cálida manera que ella lo trataba)… ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Hinata, de reojo voltea a ver a Shinji, quien el solamente se limita a voltear a otro lado, evitando ser culpado ante la mirada de ella, a lo que ya solo le queda el decir

Shinji:-Es tanto peso que ustedes se llevan entre lo que les ha pasado, y no creo que se merezcan que se odien, por eso le dije todo lo que tenías en mente y aclare malos entendidos, además ella me lo pidió

Naruto:- (aun con la boca abierta solo dijo…) Gracias

Shinji:- Bueno ya después del momento emotivo, es hora de atar cabos (viendo con arrogancia al sujeto que tenía sujetado)

Tatsuo:-No cantes victoria (mientras una sonrisa repulsiva escapaba aquel sujeto)… me queda esto (mientras saca entre sus ropas el rosario que recibió de Nagato)

Shinji:- (al ver aquel rosario, y de inmediato el poder que empezaba a emanar le empieza a afectar, comenzando a dilatarle la pupila, para luego sentirse con un dolor en el pecho que empezaba a atormentarlo….) GAAAAH!... PERO QUE DIABLOS ESTÁS HACIENDO (mientras se tocaba el pecho donde tenía aquel receptor incrustado)…DUELE…DUELE

Pero el no era el único que reaccionaba ante eso, los demás tipos que estaban paralizados con los cuchillos incrustados reaccionaron igual, ahogando a gritos el cuarto… pero lo que más impresionó al rubio fue al ver a ella que estaba igual gritando de dolor

Hinata:-KYAAA (mientras se cubría con sus manos el pecho, y se arrodillaba al piso)… duele

Naruto:-Hinata… te encuentras bien? (Mirando de forma preocupada a ella, mientras la cogía del hombro para ver que más ocurría)…Hinata

Hinata:-No te preocupes, pero aun ese dolor está haciendo que mi cuerpo no me responda…

Naruto:-Hinata….UGH! (mientras empieza a escupir sangre en y se retuerce de dolor, mientras que con sus manos lo coloca en su pecho, y otro en su estomago sintiendo aquellas punzadas de dolor que de igual forma lo estaban atormentado)AH…AH….AH

Hinata:-Que sucede?

Naruto:-De repente me vinieron esos síntomas de nuevo… que me pasa?....UGH (de nuevo escupe sangre exageradamente) …cof…cof esto es doloroso

Hinata:-Naruto-Kun (Tanto dolor y más aparte que la sangre de Naruto estaba presente la dejaron inconsciente y lo último que dijo dejo a Naruto muy desconcertado)

Naruto:-Hinata….Hinata? (quien la tomo por los hombros antes de que ella cayera, y la observaba como esa cara que denotaba el dolor presente por aquel efecto del rosario, solo dirigió una mirada asesina a Tatsuo)

Tatsuo:-Je… que me miras, al parecer tu amiguita esta inconsciente… no te preocupes, en cuanto el me suelte, y me encargue de ti, yo cuidaré personalmente de ella, mira nada más que belleza es esa chica…..

Shinji:-(Aun consciente de lo que hacía, solamente estrujo mas el cuello del tipo para asfixiarlo, mientras le dedicaba unas palabras) No mientras él esté vivo y pases ante mi….

Tatsuo:-…tnk… maldito (mientras que con el rosario lo coloca enfrente del vampiro, haciendo que el solo pierda más el control y empiece a torturarle más el dolor que llevaba en su pecho)

Shinji:-GAAAAAAH (las pupilas de sus ojos se tomaron de forma rasgada y perdió el control de si mismo, y para después arrojar de manera violenta a Tatsuo al otro extremo del cuarto, impactando la cabeza del tipo a la parece, dejándolo inconsciente y con ello rompiendo el rosario que portaba….grave error)

Naruto:-Ugh (mientras de nuevo escupía sangre)…. Que es lo que ocurre?

Shinji mientras tanto ya perdió el raciocinio de sí mismo, actuaba de manera salvaje y muy violenta mientras que su pose (es similar a la de Iori se pone en KOF 97) irradiaba sed de sangre, que Naruto podía sentir… pero lo que más dejó sorprendido al rubio fue que los tipos que había dejado paralizados, se quitaron los cuchillos de manera violenta y mientras actuaban de la misma forma que Shinji, solo que ellos empezaban a convertirse en Vampiros de Nivel E…. en Ghoul se estaban volviendo

Naruto:-Tsk… Maldición, que hago (mientras se trataba esforzadamente de incorporarse para recuperarse)

Pero para su desgracia Shinji al sentir la presencia del rubio, el se aventó sobre el tendiéndolo en el piso, mientras que Naruto estaba debajo de el, Shinji empezó a oler la sangre del rubio que emanaba de la boca y de su cuello, se tranquilizo de manera inmediata, y al sentir que los 9 individuos se abalanzaban sobre Shinji, en solamente se dirigió hacia ellos como tal para proteger al rubio, mientras Naruto presenciaba una de las peleas encarnizadas más brutales, dejando por ende que los vampiros también pueden perder su "humanidad " , mientras que el vampiro peleaba de manera violenta, cosa que no había visto Naruto, empezando con el primer sujeto que parecía tener tentáculos en su espalda… solamente observaba con horror como aquellos tentáculos se desprendían de la espalda de aquel sujeto a causa de que Shinji los desprendía de forma violenta mientras que una cara de satisfacción denotaba de Shinji por hacer tal semejante acción, para luego de manera directa con su mano perforar el pecho de aquel sujeto, y después de volverlo ceniza se dirigió hacia el otro sujeto que parecía tener en su brazo una especie de parasito (similar a los que aparecen en RE4 cuando les velas la cabeza y emergen esos bichos), atacando por detrás a Shinji, pero el solamente cogió aquel brazo, y como si fuera de papel lo arrancó de su dueño escuchándose un sonoro grito de dolor de aquel sujeto, para que luego Shinji de un rápido movimiento lo tome por detrás de la espalda, y le entierre su brazo justamente por la vertebra y seguido de una desintegración en cenizas…. Pero aun faltaban 7 sujetos, por aniquilar y para su desgracia, Shinji fue tomado sorpresivamente por detrás, sujetado por dos sujetos, los otros cuatro empezaron a atacarlo sin misericordia, entre cuchilladas y desgarros de carne y otros golpes acompañados por los gritos de dolor de Shinji haciendo que el rubio se estremecería sumiéndolo en una cólera al ver a su amigo como era atacado mortalmente, y si pensarlo dos veces solo dijo

Naruto:-BASTA!!!!!! (Mientras una mirada llena de ira y odio se acumulaba en sus ojos, estaba de nuevo sumido en la furia y tal como sucedió la última vez que le paso eso perdió la razón de sí mismo, el collar al reaccionar ante tal emoción cargada de adrenalina, euforia, estremeció al rubio llenándolo de poder, de aura pura y oscura, mientras el collar empezaba a formarse una pequeña grieta)….MALDITOS NO SE LOS PERDONARE!!

En consecuente el rubio expulso ese poder que le tenía cubierto, y en un rápido movimiento saco su pistola para despachar a los dos vampiros que tenían sujetado a Shinji, matándolos de inmediato, mientras que los otros 4 vampiros retrocedieron inmediatamente, observando al rubio de manera violenta, el solamente les dirigió una mirada de rabia pura solo para dirigirles las siguiente palabras

Naruto:-Dense por muertos

Luego de esas palabras, uno de los sujetos se abalanzó ante el chico quien el solo metió su mano en su chamarra y sacó un cuchillo, y como si fuera un experto en el uso de armas blancas empezó a acuchillar al sujeto sin remordimientos, y seguido de aquel ataque le entierra sin misericordia ese cuchillo directo al corazón, para después alzar su pistola, encañonándolo a la cabeza y dispararle fríamente, fue tanta la potencia de fuego que le perforó la cabeza, y la bala perdida que salió de aquel disparo se dirigió a otro de los sujetos que estaba tomando su distancia dándole de lleno… en verdad no se esperaba de eso, ahora solo quedaban dos sujetos, mientras ambos observaban temerosos la situación si fuera por instinto natural que no deben acercarse ante el peligro, y en este caso el rubio era un inminente peligro emprendieron la huida, para después escucharse como es lanzado un cuchillo a sorprendente velocidad perforando la vertebra a uno y volviéndolo cenizas inmediatamente, el otro vampiro se quedo quieto para escuchar las palabras del rubio

Naruto:-¿A caso te vas sin despedirte?

(Su voz fría y sería hizo que aquel sujeto se estremeciera, y ya sin tener opciones se dirigió al rubio para atacarlo

Naruto:-Maldito

El rubio cogió del brazo de aquel sujeto, aplicándole una llave dislocando por completo aquel brazo, seguidamente coge del otro brazo, la muñeca para ser precisos y lo rompe destrozándolo por completo para después colocarse detrás del sujeto y con ambas manos sujeta la cabeza del tipo y a sangre fría gira de manera violenta, destrozando el cuello de aquel sujeto, y con ello quitándole la vida inmediatamente

Naruto:-(Mientras se recuperaba de eso, solo se le vino la mente a Shinji)…. Maldición

Naruto al acercarse al cuerpo inerte y sumido en la agonía de su compañero, observando muy alarmado en las condiciones que estaba

Shinji:-Mal…dición mira como quede (mientras exhalaba e inhalaba de manera entrecortada y el dolor de aquellas heridas lo empezaban a nublar su raciocinio)

Naruto:-Tranquilo, ya acabó todo, mira que otra vez recuperar a tu forma original luego de haber caído al nivel E

Shinji:-Idiota…. La verdad es que no regresé por que quise…si no es que estoy en mis últimas… cof…cof (mientras empieza a escupir sangre)

Naruto:-No… no digas eso, mira que vas a estar bien… eres un vampiro y no eres como los que pensaba que eras… no te mueras por favor (mientras una tristeza y unas lagrimas empezaban a invadir en sus ojos)

Shinji:-No por favor… no lo hagas, no es justo que llores por alguien como yo que he matado a gente… gente que debió haber vivido más que yo

Naruto:-ESTO ES UNA ESTUPIDEZ…lo hiciste en contra de tu voluntad, nunca jamás lo hiciste por que se te dio la gana

Shinji:-Como eres de ingenuo y de inocente (mientras empezaba a reír de manera melancólica)… se me olvido detallarte que igual era de arrogante y frío y no tienes idea…. el conocerte noté que eres especial, no eres como las demás personas, y por eso esa vez decidí seguirte, por eso decidí gozar mis últimos días, antes de encontrar mi reminiscencia y tratar de encontrar mi lugar… por eso te dejaré esto (mientras le entrega su libreta que desde el primer momento la portaba)… para que demuestres los crímenes que he hecho y haber si puedo recibir algún perdón (mientras unas lagrimas se inundaban en sus ojos)… solamente te pido que cuides a ella, y que ojala encuentres tu pasado…. Mi… s…

Dejó de respirar su cabeza se ladeó inertemente, mientras sus brazos descansaron ante el sufrimiento, quedando colgados, suspendidos en el aire, mientras Naruto que lo tenía en sus brazos, solamente le pudo decir

Naruto:-Tu tienes mi perdón (mientras soltó unas lagrimas que cubrían sus mejillas y caían ante el cuerpo inerte y sin vida de el)

El cuerpo de Shinji empezó a desmoronarse en cenizas, cenizas que se elevaban hacía el cielo acompañados de unas luces celestiales que parecían ser luciérnagas que se van desprendiéndose ante los brazos del rubio y desapareciéndose en aquella habitación

Naruto:- (Mientras empezaba sollozar de manera desconsolada) Juro que esto no se terminará así (levantándose para incorporarse y dirigirse hacia la peliazul que yacía inconsciente en el suelo de la sala, y la coge entre sus brazos con suma delicadeza, y al percatarse que alguien estaba irrumpiendo en la habitación, emprendió el escape de manera sigilosa)

A1:-Aquí está despejado…. Negativo, aquí está un sospechoso (mientras estaba comunicándose por el radio)

A2:-Ok vamos a entrar entonces…

Naruto :-(estando afuera de la vivienda, colocó a la chica en el asiento del copiloto recostándola con cuida do, y el abordando el vehículo, sale del lugar inmediatamente) [Ahora lo que faltaba, no medio tiempo de llevarme al tipo] (mientras le soltó un pequeño manotazo al volante)

Mientras el rubio iba a tomar el rumbo a su casa, en una de las calles a aledañas del lugar, vio pasar a una patrulla, y en ella venía Sasuke… por un momento el pelinegro se percató de eso, mienras Naruto no se dio cuenta de aquel detalle

Sasuke:- (Que iba en la patrulla) [¿NARUTO?]

La tarde paso, empezando a oscurecerse, haciendo presencia las estrellas en ese momento, mientras en el departamento del rubio, ella estaba recostada en la cama, mientras que el rubio estaba sentado en la ventana y recostado en el marco de la misma mientras observaba la noche oscura y en sus manos tenía aquella libreta que Shinji le había dado

Hinata:-…(mientras empezaba a abrir los ojos poco a poco, y al sentir que estaba en un lugar desconocido se levantó inmediatamente y para su alivio estaba recostada en la cama del rubio)…. ¿Qué sucedió?

Naruto:- (no se mueve de su sitio, y ni se atreve a mirar a Hinata solamente le dice)… Luego que te desmayaste, Shinji perdió el control, cayó en nivel E, y en vez de atacarme, solamente nos defendió con su vida, pero eran 9 contra él solo, y yo aún no podía recuperarme, luego que lo atacaron a muerte, me enfurecí, así pude restablecerme y acabé con ellos (su voz se empezaba a quebrar en llanto)… no…no…no pude hacer nada…. Empezó a delirar y a pedir reconciliación, no quería morir… En verdad no quería (se cubrió su cara con sus manos y rompió en llanto)

Hinata, sin pensarlo dos veces se acerco al rubio, y con sus brazos abrazó al chico, mientras unas palabras empezaron a consolarlo

Hinata:-Sabes… el fue un vampiro extraño y muy especial, y debes sentirte halagado, que el haya dado tu vida por ti, pero más no debes llorar por su perdida, eres alguien fuerte, por eso recuérdalo, no con una tristeza, si no con respeto y con una sonrisa que te hace especial por que así lo has dicho, para que nadie sufra hay que hacer todo lo que está a nuestro alcance ¿verdad?

Naruto:- Si (mientras se suelta del abrazo para ver a la chica)

Hinata:-Y el ya sabía de los riesgos que llevaba en estar en esta situación

Naruto:-Claro (mientras poco a poco se calmaba)…

Hinata:-Bien por eso no hay que tomar la muerte de Shinji en vano, ni de Shion, ni de nadie más, así que hay que poner punto final a todo esto (mientras le sonreía al rubio)

Naruto:-Así es… gracias por animarme, en verdad eres una amiga

Hinata:-No gracias a ti… por hacerme abrir los ojos (sonriendo al rubio)

Naruto:-Ah?....

Hinata:-Lo que escuchaste (mientras le daba un beso en la frente del rubio en muestra de amistad)… Naruto-kun (sonriéndole de manera sincera al chico…. tal como ella lo hacía antes)

En otro lado, se encontraba en una celda de seguridad aquel sujeto que se encontraba antes de la sala

Tatsuo:-Tsk… lo que me faltaba, ahora que me pasara? (mientras estaba sentado en la cama oxidada de aquella cárcel)

Nagato:- (Apareciendo en frente de Tatsuo)… no lo sé

Tatsuo:-Se…señor?... aquí le trae su presencia aquí

Nagato:-Nada más a felicitarle

Tatsuo:-Ah?

Nagato:-Así es como lo escuchaste, a felicitarte, has hecho muy bien tu trabajo, te encargaste de ese Shinji, y pude verlas habilidades de ese chico

Tatsuo:-Entonces, me va a ayudar a escapar? (diciéndolo de manera ansiosa)

Nagato:-No… no entiendas mal las cosas, vine a felicitarte, pero no a liberarte, si no evitar que no digas nada

Tatsuo:-ah… PERO SEÑOR… si lo hace ya no le seré útil

Nagato:- lo dejaste de serlo desde que te capturaron

Tatsuo:-Señor, no le haga, puedo aun ser de ayuda, piénselo bien

Nagato:-Ya lo hice, pero ya no me sirves para nada

Nagato:-Pero señor… por qué no mejor me quita todos los recuerdos que he tenido con usted, así no será problema

Nagato:-No, detesto que alguien este encerrado sin saber el motivo por que lo está, me da… como se dice aquí?... a si sentimiento, pero contigo, creo que sería pena

Tatsuo:-No señor…no piedad!!!

En un segundo, se dejaron de escuchar esa voces en aquella habitación y en el suelo estaba tendido el cuerpo inerte de aquel sujeto

Nagato:-Cuanto falta para que ella despierte el legado de Lilith?

De la nada, aparece una persona de tras del aquel tipo, y solamente le contesta

¿?:-1 Mes a partir de hoy

Nagato:-Ya veo, creo que es momento de buscar el cuerpo eh?

¿?:-Así es

Nagato:-Y sabes quién es el predilecto?

¿?:-Sasuke... Uchiha

Nagato:-A vaya… ¿pero él no está bajo protección, luego de lo que sucedió con su clan?

¿?:-No se preocupe, ya envié a ellos dos para encargarse de ello

Nagato:-Ya veo, y de seguro, el quiere verlo de nuevo, luego de 11 años

¿?:-Así es

Luego de aquella platica, ambos individuos desaparecen de aquel lugar dejando en silencia aquella celda solitaria

TEMA DE CIERRE

"LOST AND FOUND=SENSES FAIL"

Y BIEN... ¿QUE LES PARECIO?... PUES AMI CREO QUE ME GUSTO

QUIERO DAR AGRADECIMIENTOS A **BLACK SKY, ETOLPLOW, Y A HERO KUSANAGI **QUIENES ELLOS ME HAN PUESTO SUS COMENTARIOS QUE SON EL EQUIVALENTE A EL CHOCOMILK DE PANCHOPANTERA PARA MOTIVARME YA SEGUIR CON MI FIC CON MUCHAS ANSIAS PARA HACER UNA HISTORIA COM'LEJA EN ESTE CASO, Y ESTE CAPITULO VA PARA TODAS LAS FANS PERVERTIDILLAS QUE LEEN ESTE FIC PARA QUE SE DEN UN QUEMON (Y YA SABRAN POR QUE XD)

OTRA COSA MÁS QUIERO ACLARAR ALGO......

_NARUTO TIENE 18 AÑOS EN ESTE FIC_

_HINATA TIENE EN ESTE CURSO DE LA HISTORIA 35 AÑOS Y 8 MESES... PARA QUE NO SE CONFUNDAN YA QUE EN OTROS CAPITULOS ANTERIORES HE PUESTO QUE TENÍA 37 AÑOS Y COCHO (ERRORDE CALCULO DE ESTE TORPE ESCRITOR)_

_PARA QUE NO SE CONFUNDN POR QUE HINATA SE DESMAYÓ EN ESTE EPISODIO, ES POR QUE DEBIDO A QUE LA SANGRE DE NARUTO LE PROVOCA EL IMPULSO SANGRIENTO, MAS APARTE QUE ESTABA BAJO LOS EFECTOS DEL ROSARIO NO PUDO SOPORTAR ANTE TANTA CARGA Y TENEOS DE RESULTADO A UNA HINATA INCONSCIENTE _

_UN VAMPIRO DE NIVEL C AL CAER AL NIVEL E, NO SUFRE TRANSFORMACIONES EN SU CUERPO, SI NO QUE SE VUELVE EN UN ESTADO DE LOCURA Y SED DE SANGRE, YA QUE ELLOS NACEN ACOSTUMBRADOS AL AURA MIENTRAS QUE LOS DE NIVEL D AL TRANSFORMARSE, EL AURA QUE LES PASA POR EL CUERPO NO LO SOPORTAN, Y CON ELLO SE VUELVEN EN GHOUL_

_Y OTRA DE LAS PREGUNTAS QUE ME HIZO FLYER EAGLE ES QUE SI VAN A VER OTROS MONSTRUOS MITICOS (HOMBRES LOBO, BRUJAS, HECHICEROS, Y LO QUE SE LES VENGA A LA MENTE ETC) MAS ADELANTE DE LA HISTORIA META A ELLOS, POR LO MIENTRAS ME ESTARE OCUPANDO CON LA HISTORIA DE NUESTRO RUBIO QUE TODOS QUIEREN, Y A VER QUE ES LO QUE PASA_

_OTRA COSA ES QUE LE VOY A METER LEMON A LA HISTORIA, PERO SERÁ HASTA EL ULTIMO EPISODIO, Y TAL VEZ UNO EN ESTOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS... ASI QUE CON ELLO ME DESPIDO Y LOS VEO HASTA EL VIERNES_


	9. Epsiodio 8 Mordida Sangrienta

SOLAMENTE LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA (AUNQUE NO ME LA MEREZCO T.T), AUNQUE EL EPISODIO LO TENÍA DESDE AYER DOMINGO, ME PERDÍ EN EL SENDERO DE LA VIDA, Y POR ESO NO LO PUDE SUBIR, ESPERO QUE LES SEA DE SU AGRADO

**TEMA DE APERTURA**

**"STILL SEARCHING=SENSES FAIL"**

Episodio 8 Mordida sangrienta

La noche en que la luna llora

En la oscura noche, en las afueras de Konoha, dos sujetos llegaban muy tranquilos y mientras se quedaron en un claro que da a ver a la ciudad durante la noche, esperando

¿?: Y bien ¿emocionado por volverlo a ver?

El otro sujeto que se encontraba al lado de él no se inmutó en contestarle, él sabía bien que este momento llegaría

¿?: Ah con que de sentimental eh… bueno, espero que sea esto divertido, y de paso a ver si puedo matar a alguien

¿?1: Tenemos ordenes de solo despertarlo, solo falta que el haga su labor

¿?: Oye, y si ya no es… ehmmm digamos que casto…puro…o virg…

¿?1: Lo es… puedo sentir su escencia aun pura (espetándose ante su compañero)

¿?: Ok... ok, y esos malditos aún lo tienen vigilado? (preguntando curiosamente)

¿?1: Supongo, puedo sentir los espíritus y las auras de ellos, cuidándolos (diciéndolo con aires de melancolía)

¿?: ¿Cuidándolos?... ¿No se supone que era solo a él? (exigiendo a que se refería ante tal comentario)

¿?1: No... No te imaginas a quien también están cuidando (sonando un tanto tranquilo y con una pequeña mueca en su rostro)

¿?: Ey, al parecer me estoy perdiendo la noticia del año

¿?1: Te equivocas, si te lo dijera de una vez, complicaría más los planes

¿?:-¿Y por qué lo dices?

¿?1: Por que si Nagato lo supiera iniciaría el apocalipsis de una vez

¿?: Oye… con más razón deberías soltar la sopa, así acabamos más rápido las cosas (con una voz más entusiasta)

¿?1: Si y con ello una guerra sin cuartel contra El consejo, y la orden (contestando de la manera más fría)

¿?: Vaya, si que todo lo tienes fríamente calculado… no por eso te decían la promesa del clan (escuchándose muy burlonamente)

¿?1: No vuelvas a repetirme eso enfrente de mí (con un tono amenazador)

Nagato: Y por qué no quieres eso? (Apareciendo entre las sombras)

¿?: Le da melancolía recordar viejos tiempos (sonando un tanto burlón)

Nagato: Bueno, ya saben el motivo del por qué los llamé, y otra cosa más les dejo a cargo a este chico, y también a la heredera de los ojos blancos, solamente déjenle el mensaje que ya estamos en movimiento

¿?: Hmp… que tiene de especial este chico?

Nagato: Solo digamos que pudo manipular un collar de la oscuridad en un día

Ante tal comentario, el tipo que pregunto se exaltó, mientras que el otro no le tomo por sorpresa por la noticia, más bien le parecía predecible

¿?: Vaya, si que aún en este insignificante mundo aun hay tipos sorprendentes

Nagato: Bueno Me retiro, espero sus resultados satisfactorios

Desapareciendo silenciosamente, tal como había llegado, dejando a los dos desconocidos solos e aquel claro

¿?: Esto va a ser divertido (mientras reía demoniacamente)

¿?1: De todos los humanos, tuvo que ser el (refunfuñando molestamente)

¿?: Ey ¿si no quieres te encargas de la chica, y yo de él?

¿?1: Hmp, pero no lo mates

¿?: ¿Y por qué tan preocupado por el… es un simple humano?

¿?1: Ah sí un "simple humano" (contestando sarcásticamente)

Han transcurrido dos días pesadamente, para el rubio que se encontraba en la ducha, le era aun difícil asimilar la situación de que su compañero de cuarto se haya muerto de la manera que menos importaría, pero lo que más le dolía, era el hecho que en cuanto terminen esta situación entre Hinata y el, ella se despediría de él, le borrara sus recuerdos y se iría a su mundo cumplir con su compromiso, en cuanto a él perderá dos meses de recuerdos y vivencias, aunque esa manera es cruel, ambos aceptaron el acuerdo y vivir de lo que queda en una efímera amistad

--Flashback—

Durante la noche, después de que Shinji muriera ambos chicos se tranquilizaron después del momento de tristeza que le invadía a Naruto

Naruto: Hinata… he tomado mi decisión (mirando seriamente a la chica)

Hinata: Que es lo que sucede? (observando al rubio atentamente ante aquel estado de ánimo que ahora se encontraba el rubio)

Naruto: Quiero que me borres mis recuerdos, una vez que esto se haya acabado

La respuesta del rubio, congelo a Hinata, cada palabra que le dijo se le quedó garbada ante la mente del rubio

Hinata: Pero estás seguro de lo que quieres hacer?

Naruto: Así es (contestando tranquilamente)

Hinata: ¿Naruto…pe...pero si lo haces, te estás contra…?

Naruto: Si ya lo sé (cortando la línea que iba a decir ella) que yo quiero mis recuerdos guardarlos, todo lo que he vivido, pero prefiero perder dos o lo que dure esto contigo, que a tener una vida entera con estos recuerdo punzándome el corazón, el hecho de que te vayas y no regreses jamás me da un aire de impotencia, ansiedad y de desilusión (mientras se tocaba el pecho y esforzándose de que su voz en esos instantes no se le cerrara por la suma presión de tristeza al decir aquellas palabras), la verdad no quiero acumular más recuerdos tristes, nunca más, (viendo a Hinata tristemente)… por eso quiero tratar de ser feliz con esta amistad … un poco extraña, y cuando el momento lo indique, quiero que lo hagas

Hinata: Naruto-kun

Naruto: ¿Qué ocurre Hinata?

De pronto ella lo abraza nuevamente y entonces ella le susurra en el oído

Hinata: Gracias, ahora yo te prometo que amenizaré esta amistad contigo y prometo que cuando sea ese día, te libraré de ese dolor…que… que ahora es parte de mi (sonriéndole)

Naruto: Hinata (separándose del abrazo de ella para mirar fijamente a la peliazul)… ahora soy parte de ti? (mientras un rubor se apoderaba en sus mejillas)

Hinata: eres alguien especial para mí, un amigo que no olvidaré

Naruto: Ya veo… (Mientras suelta un profundo suspiro, calmando las emociones encontradas en este momento) Ok, creo que ya aclaramos todo, ahora es poner a trabajar en todo lo que encontramos

Hinata: Está bien…

--Fin Flashback—

Naruto: [Jamás pensé en que ella fuera especial a mí, no quiero que esto termine, pero es primordial hacerlo, prometí en ayudarle en lo que pueda, con tal de que nadie más muera, solo espero que nadie más salga afectado]

Aun con la cabeza baja, sus ojos mirando el piso del la ducha, observando cómo caen las gotas de agua, dispersando la espuma del jabón mientras recorre su cuerpo, meditando los sucesos del día anterior, asimilando todo lo sucedido

Naruto: [Y pensar que ahora le tocó a Shinji, espero que ya nadie muera]

Cerrando las llaves de la regadera, abre la cortina, para dirigirse a tomar la toalla, mientras observa el espejo empañado su reflejo, y al acercarse a él y limpiarlo para distinguirse, observa como tal había nacido mientras pensaba

Naruto: Irónico, pensar que con la chica que me he enamorado también está comprometida, creo que dios no quiere que encuentre pareja (mientras impregnaba melancolía y frustración en su rostro)

Pasaron varios minutos que se distinguió ante tal espejo, ya al retirarse, algo ilógico ocurrió, el reflejo que estaba el rubio aun estaba ahí, pero a cambio de ello denotaba una mueca siniestra y mientras la mirada se empezaba a perderse en la oscuridad, para después cuartearse aquel espejo, y con ello desapareciendo aquel reflejo macabro

Por otro lado, Hinata se levantaba intranquilamente de su cama, en realidad había tenido fragmentos de sueño bastante extraños, en un lado pareció estar en una época, y en otro estaba en otro lugar, pero lo peor de todo es que estaba ante esa persona que le ocasionó odiar a los humanos, por esa persona los repugnaba y no dudaría en matar a aquel que descubriera su identidad, pero lo peor de todo es que por esa persona se volvió oscura, fría y calculadora, eliminando cualquier rastro de timidez, inseguridad y debilidad que antes poseía

Hinata: De nuevo ese sueño (Murmurando rábicamente y como si fuera voluntad propia el Byakugan estaba activada, mostrando una mirada fiera y acechadora)

Kaname: (entrando a la habitación) Mi lady... se encuentra bien?, su aura está muy perturbada últimamente (preguntando preocupadamente ante tal presencia que hacía meya en aquella chica)

Hinata: (Tratando de tranquilizarse y conciliar la serenidad, tranquilidad y seriedad que la identifica)... me encuentro bien, solamente que me siento mal humorada

Kaname: A caso la traicionó aquel humano?

Hinata: No al contrario, el ha colaborado bastante

Kaname: ¿A qué se refiere?

Hinata: fíjate en el tocador y checa a lo que me refiero

Kaname al dirigirse al tocador, coge el folder negro y al abrirlo….

Kaname: si solo tienen nombres de humanas y sus direcciones que no son de Konoha… que tiene de relevante?

Hinata: Solo observa las fechas de nacimiento en cada una de ellas

Kaname: Si han nacido en octubre, y son de Konoha

Hinata: Así es, recuerdas en que mes de hace 18 años y en qué lugar se sintió la presencia de Lilith?

Kaname: En octubre y Aquí en Konoha (mirando sorprendida a su superior)... Entonces eso significa que ellas?

Hinata: Si, una de ellas tiene que ser la del Legado de Lilith

Kaname: Eso es impresionante, si los rastreadores han buscado por años a ella, y solo usted en un mes pudo acercarse más a la pista de ella, era menos de esperarse de la futura matriarca del clan Hyuuga (diciéndolo con aire de superioridad y respeto)

Hinata: Más bien es gracias a Naruto-kun, sin el aun seguiríamos sin ninguna pista al respecto (contestando de manera humilde)

Kaname: ¿Naruto-kun?... disculpe mi lady, pero que le sucede?, no se tiene que mostrar el nivel de respeto, en especial ante un simple humano, eso es…

Hinata: ¿Es que?... (Mirándola seriamente)

Kaname: No a acorde a su posición

Por primera vez por mucho tiempo, Hinata se sintió indignada ante tal comentario de ella, extrañamente en vez de que se pusiera como una niña reprendida, se sintió mal y avergonzada, no se percataba hasta ahora el modo en que ella una vez trataba a Naruto fría, indiferente y oscura, en realidad no se dio cuenta que maltrataba a una persona especial, y por su desconfianza y orgullo, de alguna u otra forma le hizo algún daño al chico, y con ello su odio, pero poco a poco, con el tiempo y el empeño del rubio, se ganó su respeto, confianza y amistad

Hinata: ¿Y qué tiene de malo en ello? (contestando indiferentemente)

Kaname: (Quedando Shockeada ante tal respuesta no pudo argumentar un comentario solido o que no le ocasione molestia a ella, solamente se limitó a decir) Disculpe, con su permiso (retirándose del cuarto)

Hinata: Antes de que te retires, quiero que hagas un aviso urgente a mi padre… quiero que prepare al consejo de líderes para que indique mi reporte

Kaname: Lo que diga

Retirándose silenciosamente del cuarto, Hinata dio un largo suspiro para luego pensar en sus adentros

Hinata: [Naruto…. Tienes razón, no sabes del hoyo que me has sacado] (mientras se toca el pecho, donde tiene la cicatriz, para después dirigirse al baño, a tomar su ducha y estar preparada ante la reunión que había solicitado)

Naruto en cambo, se quedaba abordando su automóvil, en contrario a Hinata, el se sentía a morir, últimamente cada vez que encontraba algo nuevo, irónicamente le hacía daño, cada vez que caminaba y daba un paso adelante, era para un camino sin rumbo, eso era lo que él pensaba

Naruto: [Solo falta la mitad, aguanta y esto habrá acabado]

La melancolía de nuevo se invadía extrañamente en su interior, no sabía por qué motivo estaba sufriendo así, a pesar de que se hacía una idea clara que entre él y ella solamente iba a llegar a una amistad, eso no le era suficiente, y aunque trataba de reprimir sus sentimientos evitando lo que le sucedió hace un año (con Sakura), irónicamente sufría más, el no poder decirle todo lo que siente por ella en esos instantes sus deseos, su futuro, todo, pero todo se vio derrumbado, y todo eso por que había un tercero en esto, y aún que le doliera, tenía que admitir también que el es un humano y ella es un vampiro, uno que irremediablemente desaparecerá de aquí, mientras él se quedará sumido en este mundo sin recordarla, bueno mejor eso a no estar deprimido y desilusionado de por vida

Naruto: [Que raro es todo esto, primero tiene que buscar a las chicas, ahora se enfoca en investigar listas de agentes graduados en los últimos 4 años]

--Flashback—

Naruto: ¿Y esto es todo lo que encontraron ahí?

Hinata: Si así es, por que lo dices?

Naruto: Es que esto es raro, ¿Para qué diablos quiere estas listas?... digo lo que está buscando Nagato es una mujer, no hombres

Hinata: ¿Que dices?

Naruto: no hay ninguna mujer en esta estas listas, al parecer buscan a alguien (mientras un aire de extrañeza denotaba ante ella)

Hinata: ¿A qué te refieres? (mirando al chico)

Naruto: A un hombre, dentro de la policía, aunque no somos muchos, en total somos unos 359 sujetos

Hinata: ¿Y también estas en esas listas?

Naruto: Si

Hinata: Ok al parecer ya tengo a un primer sospechoso (observando detenidamente al chico)

Naruto: A quien? (preguntando impacientemente)

Hinata: A ti

Naruto: Ah?

Hinata: No es raro de que tú puedas asimilar el collar más rápido? Y si no te das cuenta, tú puedes provocar el impulso de sangre, sabiendo que ya no existían esos tipos… con eso es mucha razón para que él se fije en ti

Naruto: ¿Si pero que querrá el de mi?

Hinata: No sé… la verdad no se (mientras agacha su mirada)

Naruto: Oye Hinata a qué edad presentan ustedes los indicios de Aura?

Hinata: Generalmente a los 18 años, pero hay veces que algunos lo desarrollan a más temprana edad, inclusive a días después de haber nacido

Naruto: Y si pasan los 18 años y no transcurre nada… entonces uno no es vampiro?

Hinata: Así es, por que lo dices?

Naruto: ……..

Hinata: Por que lo mencionas? (Mientras fruncía el seño, observando al rubio)

Naruto: No solo estoy haciendo conjeturas

--Fin Flashback--

Naruto llegaba inmediatamente a cuartel, mientras tenía toda la información reunida para entregar su reporte, el ya supo que le ocurrió a Tatsuo, no era de esperarse que aquel sujeto muriera después de que fuera capturado, y con ello el mismo modus operandi que ocurrió hace un mes cuando irrumpieron en el club, los custodios fueron inducidos al sueño y los sospechosos mueren de un paro al corazón

Naruto: Esto se está complicando más de la cuenta, mientras más me acerco, más delgada se pone esta línea entre la verdad y los secretos (mientras se dirige a la entrada del cuartel cuando)

Sasuke: (Quien estaba por salir dl cuartel encontrándose con el rubio)… Oye teme, por fin te estaba buscando (interrumpiendo el camino al rubio)

Naruto: Que sucede?... tengo que entregar mi reporte a Jiraiya, y seguir con lo de la…

Sasuke: ¿Con que entregar tu reporte eh? (mientras contestaba con su tono de voz fría, y observaba de manera sospechosa al chico)

Naruto: ¿Algún problema? (mirándolo retadoramente)

Sasuke: Nada, solamente que quería aclarar unas cosas, peor ya, no hay nada

Naruto observaba sospechosamente al ojinegro, mientras un tensión se acumulaba entre ambos chicos, solo Naruto rompió el silencio

Naruto: Bien, espero que eso sea todo, si me permites estoy ocupado

Naruto se abrió paso, mientras se dirige hacia su destino, Sasuke observaba como se retiraba el rubio, perdiendo ante aquel edificio policiaco

Sasuke: [Que es lo que diablos estarás haciendo Naruto]

--Flashback—

Sasuke se localizaba sentado en su cubículo, observando el panorama aburrido y sin hacer algún trabajo, hasta que

Agente1: Sasuke Uchiha, se requiere su presencia para esta dirección, al parecer necesitan gente para recabar esta investigación

Sasuke: Que ocurrió

Agente: Es lo que yo menos sé, al parecer allá se te darán las ordenes, ya que esto es delicado

Sasuke: Tsk

Sasuke sin protestar aceptó las órdenes dadas, mientras el abordaba una patrulla, y sentado en el asiento de atrás, para partir a su destino, mientras más se acercaba al lugar se percato al ver un automóvil oscuro, tomando el rumbo contrario, observó a quien le pertenecía aquel automóvil, y con ello quien estaba en manejando

Sasuke: [Naruto?... qué extraño]

Cuando llegó al lugar indicado, le denotó más sorpresa, al ver quién era el que estaba abordando una camioneta fuertemente custodiada

Sasuke: Pero si él es….

Kakashi: Así es chico, Tatsuo, mira que por fin dieron con él

Sasuke: Peor que diablos pasó?

Kakashi: Alguien alertó que en este lugar se escuchaban disparos, pero al irrumpir la unidad especializada al lugar, encontraron solo al tipo, y entre otras cosas, que Anko, Ibiki, y yo estamos recabando lo que ocurrió en la sala

Sasuke: Y entonces para que yo vine?

Kakashi: Serás de apoyo para esperar a Naruto y recabar con la información sobre el sujeto, dentro de la residencia al fin y al cabo tu estuviste dentro de esto, más Naruto que estaba más avanzado en el caso

Sasuke: Y ya avisaron a Naruto?

Kakashi: Así es, es cuestión de minutos que llegué aquí

Sasuke le cayó esta noticia como una mala espina, ya que acababa de ver que el rubio se retiró de aquel lugar, pero ¿qué tal si lo había confundido?, esa podría ser una razonable objeción, pero quién diablos tendría a un rubio conductor, y en especial un Camaro 90 de vehículo, eso no es una coincidencia, los hech0os son hechos, y al punto de decir una palabra decidió no decir nada, solo se limitó a decir

Sasuke: Entiendo

-Fin Flashback—

Sasuke: [Y eso no fue nada para después]

--Flashback—

Mientras la sala donde paso todo lo ocurrió, Sasuke se dirigió a la una de las habitaciones, a revisar que había ahí, pero no encontró nada, solamente pertenencias de valor, ropa lujosa y entre otras cosas, pero en otra de las habitaciones que parece ser un estudio, encontró papeles regados por todo el suelo, y dando con uno de los documentos, irónicamente llevaba su ficha técnica, todos sus datos personales, inclusive de su vida antes de que fuera huérfano, pero también encontró otro papel, que eran los datos de Naruto, y con ello todo relacionado a su vida, y dio con algo que le impresionó, que fue lo que sucedió hace 10 años

Mientras leía, no daba crédito a cada palabrea que pasaba,, y terminando de leer aquella hoja, miró al suelo y se dijo a si mismo

Sasuke: Por fin comprendo tus motivos Naruto (mientras sonreía de medio lado)

--Fin Flashback—

Sasuke: [Ahora que vienes a entregar tu informe dos días después, y ver cómo es que trabajas, parece que estás ocultando algo... Naruto]

--Flashback—

Sasuke: Esto es todo lo que pude hallar en las habitaciones, y con ello acaba mi reporte… solamente que hay algunos archivos que no tienen congruencia, es como si les faltarán hojas

Jiraiya: Entiendo eso, al parecer no es nada nuevo, al parecer trataba de encubrirse los más que podía

Sasuke: Pero eso no es nada, cuando llegué encontré con esto (entregando los papeles que había encontrado antes)… al parecer el nos tenía vigilados, pero lo extraño es por qué

Jiraiya frunció el ceño ante tal apunte, y mientras lía cada hoja, solamente le dijo

Jiraiya: No es cosa del otro mundo, puede que no los quería vivos, no luego de que tú fuiste el que dio a revelar lo que era en realidad, y como se involucró más a parte Naruto, al parecer quería venganza (mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su barbilla, estipulando las conjetura para salir de ese detalle)

Sasuke: Ya veo

Mientras Sasuke sale, el peliblanco en su oficina hace un llamado a cierta persona

Jiraiya: De una vez avísales a los demás que vengan aquí, esto se está poniendo muy complicado

¿?: Esta bien (mientras desaparece de aquel cuarto)

Cuando aquel sujeto desapareció de aquel cuarto, Jiraiya comenzó a suspirar intranquilamente

Jiraiya: Con que un mes falta eh (mientras ve el calendario que marcaba un una fecha en el papel)… Espero que me disculpes por no hacer tu cumplido… Minato (como si sus palabras pidieran perdón, perdiéndose en aquella oficina donde estaba encerrado)

--Fin Flashback—

En cuanto a Sasuke se encontraba aún parado en el edificio, pensando en sus sospechas, observo como en la banqueta de la calle, se encontraba un sujeto que a simple vista, daba escalofríos, pero a Sasuke no le pareció tener esa sensación, si no un vacio, ver aquel tipo de estatura algo grande (1.75 metros), de una edad de 20, a 21 años, su cabello oscuro, largo y atado en una cola, y unas líneas que marcan la separación de los ojos a la nariz, que a Sasuke leerán familiares, pero no las identificaba… vistiendo un pantalón rojo oscuro, acompañado de una camisa de los mismos colores que el pantalón, con un chaleco de cuero oscuro, dándole una apariencia gótica, y calzando de unas botas que le cubrían las pantorrillas del pantalón, acompañado de una mirada fría oscura, mirando fijamente a Sasuke

Y él al sentir esa mirada, dejándolo petrificado, como si hubiera conocido aquel rostro, ni si quiera parpadeaba, pero lo que más le provocó un erizamiento en su piel, es que los ojos de aquel sujeto se volvieron rojos como la sangre arremetiéndole con la mirada un temor que ahora a Sasuke lo tenía temblando, y al momento de parpadear…. Desapareció aquel sujeto, dejando así parado al pelinegro

Sasuke: ¿Pero qué diablos es lo que ocurrió? (mientras trataba de encontrar lógica ante tal evento)

Sakura: Que es lo que te pasa mi amor? (abalanzándose ante el pelinegro, tomándolo con un abrazo y dirigiéndose a su boca, para darle uno de los tantos besos de amor que siempre le ha dado, borrando el miedo que tenía sembrado su chico)

Sasuke: Solamente el trabajo que me trae ajetreado (mientras ve a su novia amorosamente)… y tú qué es lo que tienes? (y trataba de tranquilizarse, y encontrar una serenación, para evitar preocupar a su chica)

Sakura: (susurrándole provocativamente a su oído) Que estoy lista para esta noche

Sasuke lo tomo con la defensa baja ante tal declaración, primero era esa experiencia oscura, ahora le dice su chica que es hora de pasar al siguiente nivel de su relación, y más aparte su compañero de infancia tiene un secreto ante todo lo que está ocurriendo, en realidad eso es un día extraño… o tal vez peor

Hinata se encontraba en un cuarto de su mansión, bastante amplio, solo acondicionado con un espejo de grandes dimensiones colgado en la pared, su decoración del lugar era oscura, pero con suficiente que ilumina una ventana para observar en el interior

Hinata: Estoy aquí presente Hinata Hyuuga para reportar mis avances ante la audiencia

Como si fuera una invocación, el vidrio empezó como a resquebrajarse, para dar paso a la imagen de una audiencia ante unas 30 personas (mejor dicho vampiros) que estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares, mientras en el centro de esa audiencia se encontraba…

Hiashi: Y bien hija mía explica el motivo para que preparara esta reunió

Hinata: Así es padre (dirigiéndose respetuosamente hacia su progenitor), el motivo por el que los reunió mi padre, es el hecho de los últimos meses con respecto a la abundancia de los vampiros de nivel C que azotan a esta ciudad, y claro que esto es obra de Nagato, tal y como les había dicho en la anterior platica, el está centrado en buscar a la del Legado de Lilith

Luego de terminar esa explicación, un gran titubeo y murmuros se originaron dentro de aquella sala, que bruscamente fue interrumpido por el líder del clan Hyuuga

Hiashi: Pero si eso lo habíamos discutido anteriormente, y con ello dejamos en claro que eran conjeturas

Hinata: No del todo padre, actualmente he recopilado la suficiente información para que cambies de parecer (poniéndose seriamente ante el líder de su clan)

Hiashi: Dame una explicación lo bastante fundamentada hija

Hinata: Está bien, desde hace un mes….

Hinata se dedico durante una hora a sacar toda la información recabada por Naruto, y dar a entender a aquella audiencia difícil de por si entender de todo el caos que está ocasionando Nagato, y con su búsqueda hacía la matriarca de todos los vampiros para usar su poder y revivir al legado de Caín, con ello asesinarla, y así sin tener alguien que le impida volver a ocasionar un conflicto entre ambos bandos, tanto con los vampiros, al igual que con los humanos

Homura: Y bien, y que tiene de ello, si mientras Nagato no sepa donde se encuentra nuestra matriarca, es imposible de que eso suceda (Protestándose aquel anciano ante tal explicación)

Hinata: No lo creo, (mientras saca el mismo folder que le había entregado Naruto con los datos de cada una de las mujeres en aquella lista)… con esto es suficiente para que dé con ellas

Homura: ¿Qué es eso?

Hinata: Estas son las listas de todas las mujeres que nacieron hace 18 años, el día en que todos sentimos la presencia de Lilith, y si no mal lo recuerdo, eso sucedió aquí en Konoha, y con ello se efectuaron búsquedas inútiles, perdiendo a todos los rastreadores posibles

Hiashi: Por eso te encomendamos a que hicieras ese encargo, más aparte de tratar de erradicar a todos los vampiros de Nivel D que sean posible, y luego buscaras a nuestra matriarca

Hinata: Si así es, y fue luego hace un mes que ya estaba a aproximarse la fecha para que realizará la búsqueda de ella… en realidad no me percaté que esta era una misión de corto, medio, y largo plazo, y de la forma más discreta posible, para evitar perdidas

Hiashi: Entonces tú dices que con estas listas daremos con ella?

Hinata: Probablemente

Hiashi: Probablemente?... o a caso esa información es indefinida?

Hinata: La verdad no puedo garantizar eso (mientras comenzaba a dudar ante aquella información, pero un flasheo en su mente le dieron las imágenes del rubio, quien el no fallaba en su trabajo, así que no se retiro de sus palabras, y contestando firme y segura)… No estoy completamente segura que esta información dará con ella (mirando con autoridad ante todo el consejo)

Hiashi: Esta bien… pero esto va a ser un complicado, dime, cuantos necesitas para ello

Hinata: (pasaron unos segundos para quedar pensativa y de pronto se acordó de lo que quedó ayer en la noche con Naruto)

--Flashback—

Naruto: Y bien, creo que ya tengo una conjetura de lo que puede estar haciendo el

Hinata: Y que es?

Naruto: Es simple, primero, están todos los vampiros de nivel D que hemos matado, y aun faltan más

Hinata: Y donde está el punto con ellos?

Naruto: Con clama, el punto es que son bastantes chicas para que el solo se encargue, por ello, cuando sea el día en que ella despierte, cada un grupo de vampiros estará a cargo de cuidar cada vivienda de cada una de ellas cuando ese momento sea, ellos sienten si es con la chica indicada, o no, para eso el requiere de esa información (señalando el folder con los datos personales de cada chica), y nexos con altos funcionarios, para que pueda hacerlo a cabo, pero lo que no comprendo es por qué diablos requiere de las listas de los agentes recientes (mientras se rascaba la cabeza, observando detenidamente las listas de agentes, tratando de buscar un nexo con esos individuos)

Hinata: O será que uno de ellos…. No (mientras pausaba ante lo que iba a decir)… no lo creo (negando con su cabeza)

Naruto: A ver dilo, no hay problema

Hinata: No se, para que sean hombre, y los requiera Nagato, son para dos posibilidades, una es que uno de ellos sea el contenedor preferido para hacer la resurrección del legado de Caín, o dos, que uno de ellos sea el legado de Abel

Naruto: Y por qué esa conjetura, explícame tus razones (mirando atentamente a la ojiperla)

Hinata: Como t lo dije anteriormente, el Legado de Caín fue derrotado y exiliado, por nuestra matriarca, y aquí en la tierra le iban a rematarlo, pero nunca dieron con él, y como no tuvo descendencia, marco a alguien como su predeterminado para llevar su cometido, resurreccionar

Naruto: Imposible, si anteriormente dijiste que para ser vampiro tiene que ser... Bingo, me diste una idea clara

Hinata: Que?

Naruto: El elegido en estas listas… tiene que ser virgen

Hinata: Naruto-kun!!!

Naruto: Tu misma lo dijiste, para ser transformado en un vampiro, tiene que ser virgen cierto?... no creo que Nagato requiera a uno ya estrenado

Hinata: Y tu Naruto… ehm lo eres?

Aquella pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, esa parte jamás esperaba responder y en especial en frente de una chica, por lo que tragó saliva y sin mirar a los ojos de la chica, solamente le dijo

Naruto: No… no lo soy (dejando escapar un pequeño hilo de voz)

Hinata dudaba de aquella respuesta, aunque anteriormente había leído fragmentos de los pensamientos del chico, no le interesó atravesar más allá de la vida confidencial del rubio, por lo que intentó verificar si esa respuesta es verdadera, pero Naruto interrumpió su cometido diciéndole

Naruto: A caso no confías en mi de nuevo? (sin dirigirle la mirada a la chica, y contestando de la manera tranquila y amena)

Hinata: Perdón, es que

Naruto: No te culpo, así eres, pero te pido de favor que confía en mí, no te estoy haciendo un daño

Hinata: Pero Naruto

Naruto: Mejor sigamos (cortándola abruptamente la línea, para mostrarle una media "sonrisa")

--Fin Flashback—

Hotaru: Y bien, entonces crees que Nagato piensa utilizar de todos los medios resurreccionar a Caín, a través de uno de estos sujetos? (ahora preguntando la anciana del consejo)

Hinata: Si así es, no es otra cosa que quiera hacer, o al menos que también quiera borrar de la existencia al legado de Abel… por eso propongo que reciba la ayuda inmediata de los vampiros disponibles, para encontrar a Nagato, aniquilarlo, y encontrar a nuestra matriarca de una vez por todas, y si es posible capturar al sujeto que será el nuevo Legado de Caín o de Abel, si de ser la segunda opción, no queda más remedio que entregarlo a la orden

Hiashi: Hm… ni pensarlo, si encontramos a Caín, lo eliminamos, pero en caso de ser el legado de Abel, no hacemos nada al respecto, que ellos se encarguen de sus problemas

Hinata: ¿Entonces si reviviera el Legado de Caín será nuestro problema?... padre, por favor comprende la situación, hay que dejar los problemas anteriores y ayudarnos mutuamente?

Ante tales palabras, un gran murmuro en todo el consejo se apoderaba del lugar, y tal murmuro fue cortado por cierto miembro

Danzo: No lo creo, ya sabes que entre la orden, y nosotros no habrá paz, no jamás, luego de los conflictos graves que anteriormente nos han ocasionado

Hinata: Y ¿Y también no hemos sido nosotros los que igual cometimos algunos conflictos que han llegado a mermar está relación?

Danzo: Insolente, aún no comprendes nada he mocosa, no sabes de lo que ellos han sido capaces de hacer, si no pregúntale a tu padre el conflicto que te han ocasionado, o no, para mejor caso, puedes hacernos un recordatorio de lo que te ocurrió hace 22 años?

Hinata no pudo defenderse, no estando acorralada ante tal respuesta del anciano del consejo, pero al recordar que paso hace 22 años, la desmoralizó por completo, agachando su mirada, y recordando una parte

--Flashback—

Una Hinata tímida e insegura de sí misma de unos recién 12 años estaba parada en el claro de Konoha, en una de sus escapadas para estar ahí, en el bosque, para esperar a…

¿?: Hinata-chan… ¿no hay nadie verdad?

Hinata al escuchar aquella voz se encontró con un niño de su edad, un poco más alto que ella, de una autoconfianza hasta el tope, y una sonrisa risueña, que le ocasionaba a la peliazul una seguridad que no tenía similitudes

Hinata: Perdón… te hice esperar? (Mientras agachaba su mirada y jugaba con sus dedos índice de manera insegura)… es que no tenía oportunidad de escaparme, no hasta que estuviera sola

¿?: No te preocupes, mientras estés conmigo, no necesitas pedirme perdón (sonriéndole a la chica, y de un rápido movimiento coge una de las manos de la ojiperla, para llevarla), ven sígueme

Ni lenta y ni perezosa sigue al chico, que tomados de la mano, le ocasiona un pequeño rubor en sus tiernas mejilla, mientras que el chico la llegaba, en lo que es un lago, antes de que desapareciera en aquel bosque durante ese tiempo

Hinata: Es… es hermoso

Naruto: Ni que lo digas, es te es uno de mis lugares favoritos… este será nuestro lugar secreto (mientras miraba a su amiga tiernamente)

--Fin Flashback—

Hinata: No todo es así (mirando sin miedo a aquel anciano)

Hinata: Explícate bien lo que estás diciendo he, tú no eres así de insolente

Hinata: No padre, el que no está comprendiendo es el, hay personas que nos tienen miedo, odio, y no me olvido de lo que me pasó, pero no todos son así

Hiashi: Hinata Hyuuga, de inmediato retira tus palabras, al parecer si tiene razón Kaname

Hinata: A que es lo que te refieres

Hiashi: Que de nuevo te has confraternizado con un humano, no sabes que es norma asesinarlos, si saben de nuestra identidad?

Hinata: Pero también podemos usarlos como siervos… además el es mío, por lo que lo que está el haciendo esta bajo mi responsabilidad (mientras apretaba uno de sus puños, para tratar de canalizar su enfado)

Hiashi: Tsk… si ese es tu decisión, estate atenta a las consecuencias que te puede ocasionar

Hinata: O (observando a su padre sin temor) Estaré lista para tomarlas padre, cuando regresé al mundo, acataré tus ordenes

Hiashi: (mientras sonreía de medio lado) Eso espero de ti hija, que aceptes las responsabilidades de tus actos… bien hija, se debatirá esto de lo que nos has informado, para tomar una decisión

Hinata: ¿Y por cuanto se confirmará eso? (preparándose para esperar la respuesta seria de su padre)

Hiashi: No tendré la certeza de decirte, pero sabiendo que tus detalles son concretos y con fundamentos no tarde mucho, pero la información que has obtenido es de un humano que ni siquiera sabemos si tiene o no razón

Hinata: Pero si les afirmé eso (contestando tajantemente)… o a caso no confían que le he respaldado mis palabras?

Hiashi: Así es, no hay que tomarnos tan sería la información de un humano, no es confiable, no en estos tiempos

Hinata: Tsk (mientras miraba prepotentemente a su padre por aquella decisión, pero fue un avance, ya que la reunión que había establecido antes, presentó conjeturas y teorías de Naruto que predecían algunos propósitos de Nagato, pero no tenían evidencia alguna, pero ahora es diferente, tenían bastantes pruebas, y si de no ser de aquel maldito rosario que descontroló a los vampiros, tendrían pruebas vivientes de las fechorías que hizo aquel sujeto)

Hiashi: Bien, si eso es todo, esta sesión se termina

Y tal como el espejo había resquebrajado para mostrar a la audiencia, regresó a su estado original, mostrando solamente el reflejo de la peliazul, mostrándola bastante enojada, y con bastante rabia, denotando un intento de asesinato intenso que inmediatamente sintió la única sirviente de la casa

Kaname: (irrumpiendo en aquella habitación oscura) Hinata-sama, ocurre algo?

Solamente Hinata volteo, mientras la línea sucesoria la tenía activada por sí sola, mostrando aquellos ojos perlados y agrietados, representando un miedo intenso ante la mucama, y solamente Hinata le responde con un

Hinata: Ultima vez que me entere de mi padre tus comentarios de mi vida personal (su voz denotando entre la seriedad y la furia daban a entender la advertencia de la sirvienta)… si se vuelve a repetir eso, tomaré las correcciones necesarias

Seguido de aquellas palabras, Hinata activó por primera vez el sello maldito que tenía en la frente de aquella sirvienta, para solo ver como el sello brillaba en la frente de ella, acompañado de un dolor punzante, pero mínimo en la frente, estremeciéndola del miedo por ella

Hinata: Eso es una advertencia (mientras salía del cuarto, pasando al lado de ella)

Naruto en tanto, se encontraba recabando los últimos detalles para idear su plan y ver a los sujetos sospechosos, y de pronto le empezó a aquejar un pequeño dolor en la cabeza

Naruto: Gaaah (mientras sentado en el escritorio de su cubículo, se recuesta en la silla, para frotarse las sienes y trataba de controlar el dolor, pero cuando volvió en sí, una chica se le aproxima)

Chica: Disculpe… ehm Naruto (esforzándose tímidamente para hablar con el rubio)

Naruto al escuchar aquella voz, se volteó a ver a donde provenía, y al abrir los ojos le contesta

Naruto: ¿Qué ocurre?

La chica se quedó estupefacta al observar al rubio, y se exalto, y le contesto

Chica: Pero que es lo que le paso a tus mejillas y a tus ojos?

Naruto: Que es lo que ocurre

Mientras unos nervios se apoderaban en su interior, por saber que era lo que le ocurría, en tanto aquella chica, solo le mostró un espejo, enseñándole el reflejo del rubio, quien él se exalto también, y rápidamente se dirigió al baño, para saber qué era lo que le ocurre

Naruto: Discúlpame un momento (eso es lo último que le dijo a la mujer que estaba estupefacta a lo que acaba de ver)

Al llegar al baño, no lo podía creer, tenía sus ojos rojos, igual que la sangre, mientras unas tres marcas en cada una de sus mejillas, espantándose ante tal cambio, Naruto decidió retirarse del lugar, por la puerta trasera, para evitar llamar la atención, así que sigilosamente se dirigió hacía una de las salidas de emergencia, para evitar ser descubierto, pero para su desgracia se topo con la persona menos indicada

Sasuke: Naruto… ¿Te pasa algo?

Naruto: [De todos los que no quería ver, tienes que ser tu] Ehm, no nada me pasa (mientras le da la espalda a su amigo, sin dar la cara)

Sasuke: Por qué no te volteas, y me dices lo que te ocurre

Naruto: Nada, nada, no estoy en condiciones para estar aquí, mejor me voy a la casa a descansar

Sasuke: (sospechosamente la actitud de su amigo le empezaba ponerle dudas)… y por qué no vas a la enfermería?.. Tal vez ahí te dicen que es lo mejor

Naruto: No, mejor me voy de una vez a mi casa

Pero sin previo aviso, Sasuke le tomó del brazo a su amigo y lo volteo, quedándose viendo los dos de frente

Sasuke: Pero Naruto (viendo sorpresivamente a su amigo)… si no tienes nada, por que no mejor vas a la enfermería y ahí le explicas tus síntomas

Naruto no comprendía que le pasaba, pero a la opinión de Sasuke, comparándola con la chica, no le dijo nada sobre sus ojos y sus mejillas, así entonces se dirigió rápidamente al baño de nuevo, y al fijarse al espejo para su alivio, estaba en su estado normal

Sasuke: (quien seguía al rubio desde la salida de emergencia)… y bien explícame que es lo que te acaba de ocurrir

Naruto: Ya te lo dije, eran molestias, por que no mejor te vas a trabajar, y yo me preocupo de mis problemas

Sasuke: Es por eso (observando al rubio seriamente)

Naruto: ¿A qué viene tu respuesta?

Sasuke: Nada, solamente que últimamente ha estado trabajando muy extrañamente

Naruto: Y eso que tiene que ver?

Sasuke: Dime, que es lo que estás ocultando

Para desgracia de Naruto, Sasuke es más agudo y perceptivo ante todos los que conoce y Naruto no es la excepción, desde que ha estado trabajando con la policía, las acciones del rubio han sido muy sospechosas, y no van muy lejos, cuando él estaba lesionado de su cuello y sus manos, fácilmente le daban de 15 días, a un mes para que se recupere, y en menos de 5 días ya esta aliviado de una y de otra herida, y en sus casos, que raro que aquel asesino de la familia, era el mismo que le destruyo la infancia del rubio y ese mismo más dicho en la noche en uno de los edificios abandonados en Konoha, se reporte por un desconocido aquel lugar y den con las chicas que antes estaban desaparecidas, aunque no encontraron algún indicio, salvo las municiones usadas de una escopeta exclusiva del ejercito, y de la pistola, que es disponible para agentes, así que el sospechoso que estuvo en aquel lugar es un agente oficial, y de lo que el pelinegro sabe ese día Naruto estaba libre, y el tiene una escopeta

--Flashback—

Sasuke: (Entrando en la oficina del peliblanco)… y dígame, usted cree que Naruto fue el que hizo eso

Jiraiya: (Observando al chico, muestra una seriedad, y solamente le responde) Yo también pensé lo mismo…. Pero no, después de hacer las muestras de marca correspondientes, no tenían ninguna coincidencia con las de Naruto, y él tenía una coartada, al parecer salió de su casa, junto con una hermosa mujer, bueno eso es lo que me dijo uno de los agentes que mandé, para evitar que el mocoso no haga una estupidez

Sasuke: Y que ocurre con las balas de la escopeta?

Jiraiya: Y por qué lo mencionas?

Sasuke: Bueno, es que es la misma munición que utiliza la escopeta Naruto

Jiraiya: (Levantando se del asiento precipitadamente) ¿Y quién te dijo que él tiene una escopeta?

Sasuke: El me lo había dicho antes

Jiraiya: Tsk….

Sasuke: ¿Ocurre algo?

Jiraiya: Nada (mientras se rascaba la barbilla preocupadamente)… si me permites tengo asuntos que arreglar

Sasuke solamente se retiró de aquel lugar

Sasuke: [¿Qué diablos estás haciendo Naruto?]

--Fin Flashback—

Por un momento pensó que era una coincidencia, pero sus sospechas le dieron a resaltar más cuando analizo profundamente lo que le dijo Jiraiya "Naruto se fue con una mujer hermosa"… conociendo al rubio, y como se pone en estos casos el no perdería el tiempo haciendo eso, el haría una locura garantizada, después la escopeta, al parecer Jiraiya sabía algo lo que ocurrió ahí, para que se exaltara de esa manera ya que conociéndolo, no se pone de esa manera fácilmente, el es serio, y tranquilo y no importa el caso tan atroz que se haya visto, pero cuando menciono lo del rubio y aquella arma larga, le pareció oler a que el peliblanco no quiere que alguien sepa de más, luego de lo que ocurrió con Tatsuo, el rubio pidió investigar a aquel sujeto, aunque no era extraño, conforme pasaba el tiempo, cada uno de los lugares que reportaba el rubio, eran irrumpidos, sin capturar ningún sospechas, ni nada, solamente rescataban a mujeres, y a niños que estaban en cada una de las viviendas y edificios que estaban a nombre de Tatsuo, y entre otros allegados a él, y Naruto bien gracias, no se hallaba en la escena del crimen haciendo de apoyo… eso si era extraño y más despertó sus sospechas cuando irrumpieron en el club capturando a gente de talla política muy influyente, y uno que otro empresario, pero extrañamente ellos fueron hallados muertos, la causa infarto al corazón, aunque esa noticia hizo exaltar a él mismo, pero a Naruto no lo tomó de sorpresa, como si el sabía quién era, y para complementar la cereza en este pastel de sospechas, fue el día que por fin capturaron al tipo, pudo ver a Naruto retirarse de las calles aledañas, ¿Por qué diablos escapa de la escena del crimen, sabiendo que ese es su caso y su pasión por dar a aquel sujeto?

Sasuke: (mientras mira intimidantemente al rubio, solamente le dice) Y bien, no me lo dirás?

Naruto se sentía acorralado ante tal presión, y lo peor de todo no quería involucrar a más gente, no nada de eso así que se limitó a contestar…..

Naruto: Sasuke (mientras mete su mano en su bolsillo del pantalón)…. Perdóname

Ágilmente se puso enfrente del azabache, Sasuke a duras penas reaccionó ante aquel movimiento del rubio, pero Naruto al tener el collar, lo sujeto de la camisa, y con la mano en el bolsillo, saca una cruz, y con ello

Naruto: Con esto te dejará inconsciente durante unos días y con lagunas mentales de los últimos días (murmurándole a su amigo los efectos, mientras que Sasuke empezaba a perder la consciencia de sí mismo, ya hasta caer en los sueños de Morfeo)… ahora tengo cosas más que hacer, que involucrarte en esto

Ahora con su amigo inconsciente, solamente lo tomo, y cargándolo como si fuera un costal de papas, de la manera rápida y discreta, lo lleva a su casa (de Sasuke), abre la puerta y lo acomoda en su cama, para decirle al último

Naruto: Esto lo hice por tu bien teme (mientras lo decía irónicamente, se retiró de ahí, ahora tenía un asunto que arreglar, dejando a Sasuke en ese estado)

Ahora el rubio se dirigía rápidamente a su casa, ya tenía un plan para poder identificar al posible candidato dentro de la policía, de todas las formas de identificar a aquel sujeto, esta era la más ingeniosa, pero a la vez la más difícil de todas

Naruto: (Mientras está adentro de la casa)… Hinata, estás ahí?

Luego de hablar solo, escucha el sonido de ella, que se encontraba en su cama, acostada, y con el peluche que había descuartizado abrazándolo, pero lo raro, es que se encontraba ¡dormida!, parecía una chica inocente como cual ángel, verla dormida así, Naruto no pudo evitar un suspiro, y al acercarse, para ver que ella está dormida, se acerco sin hacer el mínimo ruido posible, observándola fijamente, pero el momento, en que su corazón lo puso a mil por hora fue cuando

Hinata: Naruto-kun (esto fue la gota que derramó el vaso, y sin controlarse se acerco involuntariamente, encarando a sus labios)... te amo (no supo qué hacer cuando escuchó aquellas dos palabras pero aquellas palabras le parecían un espejismo, y más cuando ella dijo….)… por eso … muere (lo tomaron por sorpresa eso le pareció como balde de agua fría, entonces el rubio, para evitarse malos entendidos, se limitó a alejarse de ella, dejándola tranquila ante aquel sueño, e verdad ya no tenía ganas de hacer algo, y más al escuchar aquellas palabras)

Naruto: [Creo que nada más seremos amigos] (mientras sonreía tristemente en sus adentros), solamente el rubio tomo la pistola, y se preparó para esta noche, esperando a que ella se despertará, y observando la hora del reloj que estaba colgado en la pared, solamente para decir) será mejor que la despierte de una vez

El rubio se dirigió a ella, y con movimientos suaves, la despertó de manera tranquila, mientras le decía

Hinata: Despierta… oye Hinata… despierta, es hora

Hinata: ¿Naruto?... ¿hora de qué? (mientras se rascaba os ojos y se despabilaba del sueño intranquilo que había estado inducida)

Naruto: De encontrar a nuestro sospechoso de la policía (diciéndolo seriamente)

Hinata: Ya veo, (mientras se levantaba notaba a Naruto bastante serio, intranquilo, y decepcionado, así que ella preocupada solo le pregunta) Naruto-kun ¿Qué te ocurre?

Naruto: Solamente estoy triste, no te preocupes, se me pasará luego (mientras miraba a la chica que lo hacía sufrir inconscientemente)

Hinata: ¿Estás seguro? (mostrando esa preocupación ante el chico, por saber qué es lo que le puede ayudar)

Naruto: Si, no te pongas así, mira (mientras cambia el aire de esta plática a uno importante y serio), es mejor que de una vez nos pongamos en marcha antes de que sea demasiado tarde

Hinata: ¿De qué?

Naruto hoy es nuestra oportunidad de saber quién es, el sujeto que está bajo la mira de Nagato

Hinata: ¿Y cómo lo sabremos?

Naruto: En el auto te lo explicaré

Hinata sin titubear, confiaba en las razones del chico, así que siguió al rubio al auto, a abordarlo, y se dirigieron hacía el cuartel, a pesar de que son las 6 de la tarde aun era temprano y con algo de tiempo, para que el rubio ejecutará su plan de inmediato

Naruto: El plan es el siguiente, primero irrumpiré en el cuartel, y me dirigiré a cada uno de lo9s sujetos que están en la lista, mientras que tu detectarás quienes son, o no vírgenes, me has explicado que con tu Byakugan puedes distinguir esa pequeña diferencia verdad?

Hinata: Si, pero como quieres que yo sepa cuáles son y cuáles no son los que están en la lista?

Naruto: Para eso estoy yo, he checado a cada uno de los individuos, en donde se encentran, a qué horas salen, a qué horas ingresan al cuartel, eso durante dos días los estuve investigando, y llegué a una conclusión

Hinata: Y cuál es?

Naruto: El 90% de los que están en esta lista están a las 7 de la noche en el cuartel, así que eso será sencillo

Hinata: Ya veo, entonces tú te acercas, me dices a quienes escaneo, y ya lo sabremos quién es

Naruto: Bingo, entonces ya sabes cómo es nuestro plan (mientras estaciona su auto en una de las calles aledañas al lugar)…. Y bien Hinata, tu escoges, aquí en el auto crees que nos podamos comunicar?

Hinata: ¿A qué te refieres? (Mirando desconcertadamente al rubio)

Naruto: Si, si nos comunicamos por radio, notarán que estoy actuando extrañamente

Hinata: Imposible!!! Esta es una forma avanzada de comunicarse

Naruto: Yo también pensé eso, y cuando Shinji me lo había dicho, tiré las esperanzas al suelo, pero últimamente, siento que mis poderes han evolucionado

Hinata: ¡QUE!

Naruto: No se desde cuando ah pasado eso, pero te puedo asegurar que en estos últimos dos días mis sentidos se han agudizado más, puedo sentir más la presencia de otros, y he sufrido cambios bastante extraños

Hinata: Dime qué cambios?

Naruto: hoy en el medio día mis mejillas tenían tres marcas, y mis ojos eran rojos, mientras que ayer,

--Flashback--

Naruto estaba bastante ajetreado a las 3 de la mañana, y no era para tanto, tenía que investigar a cada uno de los sujetos, y además tenía que idear la manera de buscarlos e identificarlos inmediatamente a pesar de que pudo y con pequeñas dificultades irrumpir en la red policiaca, era bastante el encargo que tenía que hacer

Naruto: (mientras identificaba y relacionaba en su laptop los datos más íntimos de cada uno, buscando que al menos uno lo haría único, pero ningún resultado al respecto)

Naruto: Si esto sigue así me haré más abuelo (mientras se recostaba en el respaldo del asiento, para tomar un respiro, pero al momento siente un derrame nasal, recorriendo aquel liquido rojo en su nariz)

Naruto: Que sucede?... (mientras se limpiaba con un pañuelo aquel sangrado nasal, pero al observar detenidamente la sangre, lo dejó expectante, al oler más el aroma que el había emanado, mientras sentía la necesidad de chupar la sangre, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, se levanta, y rápidamente, toma un cuchillo de su cocina, sin dudarlo dos veces lo agarra y se hace una hendidura en las venas que resaltan en sus muñecas, y al acercarse lentamente antela herida que había tomado, lo volvía de aquel trance al recordar el suceso que le paso junto con Hinata)………. IDIOTA (arrojando el cuchillo a la pared, clavándolo, y sujetaba su muñeca, aplicándose un torniquete, y sacaba su botiquín de emergencia, tomando inmediatamente una venda de aquel botiquín, para cubrirse la herida que involuntariamente se había ocasionado)… ¿Qué me sucede? (mientras sujetaba temerosamente aquella herida y temblaba de preocupación y de miedo ante tal acto que se había ocasionado)

--Fin Flashback—

Naruto: Y eso es lo que me pasó (mientras agachaba su mirada, soltando un pequeño hilo de voz audible para ella)

Hinata: Naruto-kun… (Mientras toma la muñeca, donde tenía sujeta y temblorosa del rubio, verificando lo que le había pasado, y ahí estaba, la cicatriz)… lo siento, perdóname (mientras agacha su mirada ante la vista del rubio)

Naruto: ¿Para qué quieres disculparte? (mientras levanta la barbilla de Hinata, para observar esos ojos aperlados, mientras ella miraba aquel océano que denotaban los ojos del rubio, robándole la inseguridad y el sentido de culpa que tenía en esos instantes)… ya pasó, ahora solo queda sufrir las consecuencias, a ti ya te pasó antes, y lo entiendo, pero esto fue por mi causa…

Hinata: Pero yo fui quien te obligó a usarlo, yo fui la que te involucró en esto… y por mi culpa

Naruto: Ya no te sientas culpable… ¿es lo que le pasa irremediablemente a un humano si se involucra contigo verdad? (Sonriéndole pacíficamente)…. Bueno, creo que ya es hora (mirando su reloj)… vámonos

Hinata: Si (mientras se reponía de la culpabilidad que le invadía)

Naruto: ¿Te quedas aquí en el auto entonces?

Hinata: Si, mi rango de visión puede cubrir el cuartel

Naruto: Perfecto, espero que demos con el

Naruto ya afuera del automóvil, se dirigió rápidamente al cuartel, conforme a la información recopilada de los agentes y donde pueden estar… empezó a comunicarse con ella

Naruto: [Hinata…. Hinata me escuchas?]

Hinata: (al sentir aquel llamado, se sorprendió a si misma)…. [Naruto-kun, te puedo percibir] (Ahora ella activó el Byakugan, y percibiendo al rubio, pudo ver algo que le llamaba la atención)… [¿Explícame en donde estas?]

Naruto: [Me encuentro en la entrada de la recepción, ahí puedo accesar hacia la sala 1, la 2 y la 3, en cada una tiene su función de recabar los reportes de los casos, también están los casilleros de cada uno de los agentes, baños y el comedor ahora entraré a los casilleros]

Sin contratiempos el rubio accede a aquel lugar, encontrándose con disimulación, observa a su alrededor, distinguiendo a todos los sujetos dentro de ahí

Naruto: [Escucha con atención, a 10 metros a mi izquierda están dos tipos]

Hinata: [los veo, al parecer no son]

Naruto: [OK… A mi derecha, 4 tipos que están almacenando sus cosas, quiero que te centres en todos, menos al del extremo derecho]

Hinata: [Tampoco son]

Naruto: [Los que siguen, están en el otro pasillo de casilleros, son 9 sujetos, de los cuales tres son, para que no te confunda, me situare de tras de ellos, y te diré cual es el que identificas]

Naruto ahora cambiando de pasillo, caminando de forma normal, mientras observaba a los agentes, se coloco detrás de uno

Naruto: [Ese]

Hinata: [No]

Naruto ahora se movió de nuevo y se coloco atrás de otro

Naruto: [También el]

Hinata: [Tampoco lo es]

Y finalmente se coloca detrás del último que indico

Naruto: [¿Y ese?]

Hinata: [no]

Naruto: [Ok, entraré al baño, ahí veré si están los que faltan] (y entrando al baño, mientras se empezaba a lavar las manos, observo dentro, y estaba un sujeto en el mingitorio, mientras que otro salía de uno de los cubículos del baño [Hinata, el que se acaba de mover es el que lo verifiques]

Hinata: [No lo es]

Naruto: [Perfecto, ahora me dirijo a las salas]… (Mientras saca un folder, y marcando a los sujetos)

Naruto empieza a entrar a la sala 1, que consta de 23 escritorios y con algunos agentes trabajando, le indica a la chica

Naruto: [A tres escritorios, enfrente de mí está el primer individuo, en uno de los cubículos de la esquina superior derecha están 6 individuos, el sujeto del extremo derecho, y los dos que se encuentran hasta la izquierda, ¿dime son?]

Hinata pudo identificarlos, solamente dijo

Hinata: [No son ellos]

Naruto: [Perfecto] (mientras saca una hoja de un folder que traía, y empieza a tachar aquellos individuos)

Hinata: [¿Cuantos faltan?]

Naruto: [346]

Hinata: [Esto va a ser muy largo]

Naruto empezó ahora con la siguiente sala, y la que sigue, indicando detalladamente a las personas, para evitar confusiones, y evitar que se filtren a los sospechosos, en la planta baja

Naruto:[Ahora el comedor]

Cuando se adentro al comedor, sintió la mirada de un grupo de chicas que estaba enese lugar, mientras Hinata, pudo observar eso, no dijo nada, solamente le preguntó al rubio

Hinata: [Creo que tienes admiradoras eh?]

Naruto: [Ni te creas, desde que el collar me ha hecho cambios físicos en mi cuerpo, he llamado la atención de ellas]

Hinata: [Que dices?... A qué cambios te refieres?]

Naruto: [Ni siquiera te diste cuenta?]

Hinata: [No me fijo en esos detalles] (contestando celosamente)

Naruto: [¿Ahora qué te sucede Hina… nunca te pones así?]

En lo que era cierto, es que Hinata sentía por primera vez celos, celos de que el rubio se acapare las mirada de aquellas mujeres, pero lo que la puso más enojada, fue…

Naruto: [Hinata, A la izquierda del grupo de chicas están 3 tipos, identifica….]

Naruto sintió que le tocaron detrás de la espalda, como si le llamarán, y al voltear se encontró con la misma chica de hace rato

Chica: Oye…. Ya te encuentras bien?

Naruto al percatarse de lo que se refería ella, sudó frío, y no podía articular una respuesta rápida, y sobre todo que se pueda excusar de manera rápida

Naruto: ¿Ehm a que te refieres?

Chica: No te hagas el inocente, me refiero a las marcas que tenías en tus mejillas (mientras la mano de la chica tocaba la mejilla del rubio lentamente y de manera seductora, estremeciendo al chico)… y a tus ojos (mientras la mirada de ella se acercaba hacía la mirada de el, que dando a escasos centímetros entre sus caras, solo se podía percibir la respiración de ambos)

Hinata no evitaba inconscientemente soltar humo en la cabeza ante tal escena, así que sin pensarlo dos veces le gritó al rubio mentalmente

Hinata: [VAS A SEGUIR TARBAJANDO O TE QUEDARAS AHÍ COMO BABOSO AL CAER ANTE EL SIMPLE JUEGO DE ELLA]

Aquel grito de furia y escarmiento le provoco que el rubio erizara la piel, y reaccionando inmediatamente, alejándose bruscamente de ella, para dejara ahí planta, no sin antes decirle

Naruto: Lo siento de nuevo, pero estoy ocupado (alejándose de ella)… [Hinata, por que me gritas, no es para tanto]

Hinata: [A si claro, y si no te apuras, se te irán tus objetivos] (contestándole enojadamente, y de forma celosa)

Naruto: [No te preocupes, no se han ido]

Hinata: [Entonces dime donde se encuentran los demás]

Naruto: [Esta bien… el primero está sentado en la mesa que da con la entrada al comedor, el otro está parado en la maquina expensiva de botanas, si sabes lo que]

Hinata: [Si ya sé lo que es]

Naruto: [Bien el que sigue, está recogiendo su orden en la caja, y el ultimo se encuentra a sentado en una de las mesas que da con la ventana Norte]

Hinata rápidamente identifico las indicaciones del rubio, para solamente decir tres palabras

Hinata: [ninguno de ellos es]

Naruto: [Perfecto, son todos los que están aquí… ahora vamos al segundo piso]

Hinata: [¿Con este último que vi van el 61 verdad?]

Naruto: [Si, ahora me dirijo al segundo piso, estate atenta]

Hinata: [Esta bien]

El primer piso, estaban ubicados los laboratorios de balística, pruebas químicas, base de datos de sospechosos y reos, encaminándose de nuevo al trabajo de buscar a los agentes restantes, mientras más se adentraba en cada lugar, disminuía la lista de sospechosos, y ahora subiendo al segundo piso, adentrándose en la morgue (donde tiene los cadáveres aún sin identificar), y a la sala de autopsias, empieza de nuevo con su investigación, poco a poco empezaban a ver menos sujetos en la lista del rubio, llegando hasta 19 sujetos aún sin identificarlos

Naruto:[Al parecer son todos los que he localizado, desgraciadamente los otros se encuentran en sus casas……]

Aquel silencio brusco dejó confundida a Hinata, quien ella solo se limitó a decir

Hinata: [Que te ocurre Naruto?... tus sentidos se te están perturbando]

Naruto: [Hinata… creo saber quién es el otro sujeto…] (mientras el rubio se quedaba estático, y al acordarse de un pequeño detalle… de los 19 sujetos que se encontraban ahí, 18 ya eran casados, o vivían en unión libre con una pareja y con su hijo, y no se le ocurrió en pensar los siguiente, ya todos los agentes que estaban en esa lista eran de mínimo de edad unos 25 años, para arriba, nunca tomó en cuenta ese detalle, hasta que)

Hinata: [Entonces me dices que]

Naruto: [No es momento de estar aquí!!!] (Exclamando desesperadamente al darse cuenta de quién era aquel candidato, ni el mismo se dio cuenta, paso por alto aquel detalle)

Y desesperadamente se dirigió a la azotea, ya que estaba en el ultimo peso, y al estar en el techo del cuartel, no dudo dos veces en brincar entre los edificios que rodean al cuartel, y al ubicarse donde dejó estacionado su automóvil, brinco, cayendo a 5 pisos de altura, cayéndose de pie, y afortunadamente en aquella calle no había ningún transeúnte que atestiguara su caída, impresionando a Hinata ante aquella acción del rubio, solamente le gritó

Hinata: Que diablos es lo que estás haci…

Naruto (abordando rápidamente al automóvil y encendiéndolo)… ¡¡¡guárdate tus regaños para después, ahora es urgente!!! (Mientras arranca de manera violenta su automóvil y dirigirse a la vivienda de aquel sujeto)…. ¡MALDICIÓN… DE TODOS LOS SUJETOS QUE ESTÁN, POR QUE DIABLOS TUVO QUE SER EL! (mientras metía el clutch del automóvil, y movía la palanca de velocidades, para aumentar la velocidad)

Hinata: Naruto-kun (mientras observaba preocupadamente al conductor que se comportaba bastante desesperado y con un gesto de sorpresa)… ¿Qué sucede?

Naruto: (volteando momentáneamente a la chica, solamente le dice) Sucede que….

Mientras Naruto le daba su explicación a ella, en un departamento se encontraba Sasuke, quien recientemente se levantaba en la cama, incorporándose y recuperarse de un fuerte dolor de cabeza que le invadía en su cabeza

Sasuke: Ugh que me acaba de suceder (mientras se daba un masaje en todo el perímetro de su cabeza para calmar aquel dolor punzante, solamente se acordó de dos cosas)… Naruto…. Sakura

Mientras se levantaba de su cama, una voz fría y oscura, vagamente familiar para el pelinegro, lo hizo reaccionar

¿?: Vaya, vaya al parecer te acabas de levantar

Sasuke no tardo en reaccionar, y desenfundando su pistola apunta en uno de los rincones oscuros de su departamento

¿?: Al parecer no me reconoces ¿eh?

Sasuke: Yo nunca conozco a nadie que se inmiscuya en la casa de otros (contestando fríamente)

¿?: Ni siquiera reconoces a tu hermano mayor?

A Sasuke aquella declaración le pareció ser la broma más cruel que le jugara la vida, ¿Hermano? De lo que el tuvo consciencia no tuvo hermanos, tal vez a Naruto lo tomaría como un hermano, pero de ahí en fuera, nunca ha tenido familia desde que tenía 7 años cuando sus padres murieron frente a sus ojos y de ahí tuvo ese trauma que lo marcó de por vida, reprimiendo sus recuerdos como mecanismo de defensa ante aquel suceso, a partir de ese momento no tiene recuerdos de lo que le acababa de suceder

Sasuke: ¿Qué tanto estás hablando, yo nunca he tenido hermanos?

La respuesta le pareció un chiste ante aquel sujeto, ya que mostraba una media sonrisa y le dijo tajantemente

¿?: Al parecer ellos si se encargaron de hacer bien tu trabajo, cuidándote a ti, y al otro chico

Sasuke: ¿Quién eres? (con el arma apuntando al sujeto, mientras sostenía temblorosamente el gatillo)

¿?: Mi nombre, no tiene mucha relevancia, por que no mejor te dices a ti mismo quien eres TU (como si causa efecto fuera, esas palabras ocasionaron un estremecimiento de terror al chico)

Sasuke: No se a donde quieras llegar, así que dime que estás haciendo aquí

¿?: Bien, si tanto lo deseas, vine a ver a mi hermano 29 años después, o a caso ya olvidaste lo que te dije antes de irme?….

Sasuke lo confundió ante aquella respuesta, ¿29 años, que tanto está hablando?

Sasuke: Se especifico, tus acertijos no me llevan a nada

¿?: (Mientras agacha su cabeza, ocultando su mirada, para luego subirla, y mostrar sus ojos rojos, mientras que tres marcas en forma de coma apuntando a la pupila se asomaban y mirando fijamente al pelinegro, solo le contesta)… Tendré que recordártelo hermanito estúpido (Ahora a la pupila y los tres puntos que rodeaban al ojo se formaren una gran pupila y rodeada por tres aspas, dirigiéndose la mirada ante el chico)

Sasuke no supo que fue lo que paso, bastantes cuadros imágenes le pasaron en su cabeza, tal como si fuera una película, mostrándole una verdad, una verdad que estaba oculta, a Sasuke era muy extraño lo que le ocurría, un miedo se apoderó en lo más recóndito de su cuerpo, mientras la desesperación se apoderaba dentro de su mente, y el dolor lo invadía en sus nervios, hasta que en 1 segundo, que fue el más eterno de su vida solamente pudo decir

Sasuke: Itachi Uchiha (mientras su cuerpo lo invadía el terror y temblaba descontroladamente)

Itachi: Así es hermanito (sonriendo de nuevo al escuchar esas dos palabras)… ya era ora de que te acuerdes

Sasuke: Maldito (sin esfuerzo, disparó ante el dándole el primer disparo en el pecho)

Aquella bala se le incrusto en el pecho de Itachi, el no hizo nada, ni se movió, ni le contesto nada, solamente siguió avanzando, Sasuke sin dudarlo dos veces empezó a disparar a quemarropa, hasta vaciar el cartucho de su cargador, pero para su desgracia Itachi estaba a escasos dos metros de él, y sin titubear, sacó una espada, y en una rápida desenvainada, corta a Sasuke sin reaccionar

Sasuke: Ugh….

Eso fue lo único que pudo soltar Sasuke, luego sintió como la sangre salía a presión a lo largo de su pecho y su cuello, la espalda le destrozo el pecho y su cuello, desangrándose inconteniblemente, haciendo un mar de sangre en aquel cuarto, le costaba respirar y cada vez se sentía desvanecerse más y más, solamente pudo escuchar que su hermano le dijo a su oído

Itachi: De nuevo me has decepcionado hermanito inútil, pero no te culpo, solamente espero que con este regalo, puedas por fin consumar con tu cometido

Itachi volteo sin cuidado a su hermano que estaba tendido boca abajo en el suelo, mientras observaba como lo dejó, solamente se acerco a su cuello destrozado, para relucir sus colmillos y darle la mordida punzante y cargada de sangre, que se transfusionaba con la de Sasuke, los minutos parecieron eterno, y cuando Itachi termino con su cometido, se incorporó del suelo, y dirigiéndole una mirada de reojo a Sasuke, solamente le dice

Itachi: Que en paz descanses hermanito

Se escucho unos pequeños aplausos dentro de la habitación, quien era el otro sujeto

¿?1: Que conmovedora escena, la verdad es que si le metes sentimiento, pasión, y sangre a las escenas (sonriendo cruelmente)

Itachi: ¿Y te encargaste de ellos Kisame?

Kisame: Bastante fácil, aunque deje a los 4 moribundos, estaba divirtiéndome, hasta que aparecieron ellos dos y me arruinaron la diversión, así que apresúrate antes de ellos lleguen

Itachi: Esta bien, ya acabé con lo mío (contestando fríamente)

Ambos sujetos se dirigen a salir por la puerta

--Momentos antes--

Naruto llegaba inmediatamente cerca de donde vive Sasuke, y sin pensarlo dos veces, dio un giro rápido en una de las calles, y con suma destreza estacionó el auto de un giro

Naruto: Vamos sígueme (bajándose del vehículo)

Hi9nata: Naruto, siento dos presencias anormales cerca de aquí….

Naruto: Maldición y están donde vive el

Rápidamente dirigiéndose al departamento del chico, llegando hasta el tercer piso donde se encuentra, y corriendo desesperadamente en el pasillo, observan como la puerta del departamento, saliendo dos figuras

Kisame: Mira nada más, si son los chicos que nos encargó Nagato (sonriendo descaradamente a ambos)

Hinata al observar las ropas que ambos portaban, solamente se limito a decirles

Hinata: Si ustedes dos son….

Itachi: Caiguts (mirando a los dos chicos)… si nos permiten teneos cosas que hacer

Naruto: ¿Qué diablos le hicieron a Sasuke? (mientras el aura de su collar se impregnaba fuertemente, denotando las marcas en sus mejilla, y sus ojos se volvían rojos)

Kisame: Ja… es cierto, ese chico es interesante…. ¿Me dejas acabar con el?

Itachi: No… hoy no, así que larguémonos

Kisame: Pero Itachi (reprochándole injustamente por impedirle hacer su capricho)

Itachi: Dije después (mientras mostraba de nuevo sus ojos rojos y denotaba un aura muy feroz, que Hinata le recorrió temor ante ello, pero a Naruto no)

Kisame: Tsk

Cuando se iban a retirar, fueron interrumpidos ante el disparo, Kisame reaccionó rápidamente, y desenvainando la espada cubierta de vendas, y de gran tamaño, y de anchas dimensiones se protegió del disparo, para solo decirle

Kisame: Maldito (abalanzándose ante el rubio, mientras que con su espada amenazaba a desgarrarle el pecho del rubio)

Naruto: (Sin dudarlo dos veces igual se abalanza sobre Kisame,)….. Muere

Hinata: (ella no podía moverse, ya que estaba aun paralizada por el miedo del aura que soltó aquel sujeto, solamente le dice) No lo hagas Naruto-Kun!!!! (Gritando desesperadamente ante la acción del rubio, con el miedo de lo que le pueda ocurrir)

Al encararse frente a frente ambos contrincantes, Itachi se interpuso en medio de ambos, mientras que con su espada detiene el zarpazo mortal de Kisame, pero no evito que el balazo del rubio le diera en su pecho

Itachi: He dicho vamos (mientras un hilo de sangre salía de su boca)

Kisame: Hmp (sin más que decir, desaparecieron, acompañados de un frio que recorrió en los cuerpos de Naruto y Hinata)

Naruto ahora dejando eso a segundo término, se dirigió rápidamente al departamento del rubio, solamente para ver aquella escena de terror

Naruto: SASUKE!!!!!! (no daba crédito a lo que admiraba, el cuerpo boca arriba de su hermano, desangrándose, y no presentando signos vitales, solamente se dirigió a el tomándolo entre sus brazos solamente le dice)… No te vayas, no por dios Sasuke no me dejes solo… a mi … a Sakura, resiste, hazlo por ella (su voz se cristalizaba en el llanto, una pequeña lagrima se acumulaba en sus mejillas, hasta que tomo su celular, y empezó a marcar rápidamente a emergencias)

Hinata quien se encontraba aun fuera del pasillo, recuperándose de aquella experiencia de miedo que le había invadido, solamente se para y dirigiéndose a la habitación que entro Naruto, observa con tristeza aquella escena, el rubio hablando por el celular, pidiendo ayuda, mientras que Sasuke se encontraba tirado en el suelo, solamente se para y mientras ve detenidamente a Sasuke con su Byakugan solamente agacha la mirada y le dice

Hinata: Naruto…. Tengo que matarlo

A Naruto esas palabras lo dejaron en completo silencio, mientras abría a más poder sus ojos, observando a Hinata, le dice

Naruto: ¿ lo dices por qué no sobrevivirá y es mejor matarlo antes de que sufra o solamente es una excusa por que puede ser el legado de Caín? (Observando seriamente a la chica)

Ese comentario la tomo por desprevenida, aunque no quisiera ser cruel ante el rubio, era su trabajo de erradicar al legado de Caín, pero nunca pensó que el candidato sea el mejor amigo de Naruto

Hinata: No… es que solamente… (No podía articular cuidadosamente las palabras convincentes ante aquel suceso, un temor, y un miedo se apoderaban de su interior)

Naruto: Primero salvaremos la vida de él, y después hablaremos de este asunto, así que por el momento no permitiré que lo toques, y si lo harás, pasarás sobre mi cadáver

Aquellas palabras fueron claras como el agua, Naruto defenderá a sus queridos, tal y como sea, aunque sea ella, no permitirá que de nuevo suceda la muerte de alguien, Hinata lo entendió claramente, sabía que algo así ocurriría, por lo que no tomo cartas en el asunto, y complicar más la situación solo le dijo

Hinata: Está bien

Naruto (viéndola fijamente, cruzando su mirada a la de ella, le dice)… Gracias

Sasuke: Ugh

Ambos chicos s encontraban mirando ah Sasuke, quien el solamente escupía sangre desmesuradamente, mientras sus signos vitales llegaban a un estado crítico, convulsionándose, y arqueaba la espalda, para dar solamente 5 exhalaciones, y finalmente dejara de respirar

Naruto: No Sasuke, no te mueras, maldición!!! (Gritando desconsoladamente, mientras sujetaba a su amigo entre sus brazos, manchándose de sangre)

Hinata solamente agacha la mirada y por ultimo dice

Hinata: Está muerto (soltando eso en un pequeño hilo de su voz)

**TEMA DE CIERRE **

**"LOST AND FOUND=SENSES FAIL"**

Y BIEN QUE OPINAN, SOLAMENTE LES QUIERO AGRADECER POR SUS COMENTARIOS A TODOS USTEDES, Y LES DIGO QUE EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO NO SABRE CUANDO SUBIRLO....... AMENOS DE QUE ME LLEGUEN BASTANTES POST Y RR ME ANIMEN A CONTINUAR MCON LA HISTORIA JE... ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, DUDAS, SUGERENCIAS, CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS Y CRITICAS DESTRUCTIVAS (XD)


	10. Episodio 9 La Noche En Que La sangre

****

BUENAS TAAAARDES DE NUEVO EL ESCRITOR DE ESTÁ HISTORIA APARECIÓ DE NUEVO.... PIDO UNA DISCULPA DEL ATRASO DE ESTE FIC... PERO DE NUEVA CUENTA ME PERDÍ EN EL SENDERO DE LA VIDA... JE MOTIVOS FAMILIARES Y OTRA VEZ ANDO EN LAS ANDADS EN LA ESCUELA MA ACORTARÓN EL TIEMPO PARA HACER MI FIC.... Y HASTA QUE NO ME COMPREN UNA LAPTOP, NO PDRÉ HACER NADA EN MIS RATOS LIBRES EN MI ESCUELA, PERO AUN SEGÚIRÉ ESTA HISTORIA

OTRA COSA MAS ES QUE IGUAL ANDUVE CORTO DE IDEAS, EN ESPECIAL POR LAS ULTIMAS PARTES PARA QUE FUERAN BUENAS Y NO SE ABURRAN... Y EN LAS NOTAS FINALES LES EXPLICARÉ POR QUE Y LES DARÉ UNOS DETALLITOS MÁS......

**TEMA DE APERTURA "STILL SEARCHING=SENSES FAIL"**

Episodio 9 La noche en la que mi sangre corre entre tus labios

…La noche que sentí tu calidez

La noche caía de manera distinta y tranquila, bueno eso era lo que sucedía en la ciudad, menos en….

Naruto: Faltan 5… quien es el siguiente (mientras el odio y el rencor estaban dentro de su voz)

Los 5 sujetos que estaban rodeando al rubio atacaron sin tregua, solamente el rubio saca 5 cuchillos, y sin amedrentamiento los lanza fríamente, impactándolos de lleno a solo 4 sujetos, el quinto cuchillo lo esquivo el otro sujeto, y dirigiendo se sobre Naruto, le dice

N5: No me subestimes (mientras con su mano tenía la intención de matarlo)

Naruto: Yo nunca los subestimo (contestando naturalmente, con una sonrisa de medio lado)… ahora los detesto

Naruto tomó el brazo del sujeto, dislocándoselo por completo acompañado por un grito de dolor de aquel sujeto, Naruto se sintió conmovido ante ello, y continuando con su labor empezó a golpearlo sin tegua, y metiendo sus manos entre sus ropas, saca la pistola para disparar 4 veces a quemarropa ante el sujeto

Naruto: Esos ya son todos los que faltan en esta área? (como si le hablara al viento ante aquellas palabras)

Hinata: (Apareciéndose al frente del rubio) Así es

Naruto: Perfecto ahora vámonos (ahora cambiando su semblante a uno más normal, con su mirada aún amarga y con una luz en sus ojos más iluminada de lo normal)

Han transcurrido unas tres semanas desde que Sasuke había muerto, desde esa vez Naruto se había vuelto más frio y oscuro, ya no tenía ninguna pizca de piedad ante los vampiros de Nivel D, eso ya había muerto, igual que sus ojos azules, esa luz que lo iluminaba desapareció por completo

Hinata: Naruto-kun…. (Contestándole con un tono normal de voz, observando al rubio serio y apagado, ocasionándole una preocupación ante tal comportamiento)

Naruto: Si (volteando a verla, esa cara preocupante de ella lo tenía en la duda de lo que ocurría)…

Hinata: Nada… [Has cambiado bastante…Naruto] (Agachando su mirada)

--Flashback--

El silencio estaba abordándose tensamente en aquella habitación donde vivía el pelinegro, solamente era acompañado por el sonido de las sirenas y el murmuro entre los agentes que se encontraban diagnosticando todo el lugar, era increíble que los habitantes que estaban alrededor del edificio se encontrarán dormidos, bastante extraño sabiendo que eso sucedió entre las 9 a 9:30 de la noche, mientras ellos hacían su labor correspondiente, Naruto estaba declarando, con su mirada apagada y su voz apenas formulando las respuestas después de que quedará afónico al gritar desesperadamente por su amigo

Naruto: No se… Cuando llegué encontré solamente el cuerpo inerte de mi amigo (su voz se encontraba con desganas de dar explicaciones ante el interrogatorio)

Agente: Y solamente fuiste el único que estaba aquí cuando sucedió eso (preguntando seriamente en su labor, recabando los mínimos detalles)

Naruto: Por tercera vez fui el único, no había nadie más (argumentando cansadamente al repetir de nuevo aquella pregunta)

Agente: ¿Y qué motivos estabas aquí para ver a tu amigo? (continuando con su interrogatorio seriamente)

Naruto: Para asegurarme que estaba bien (cada pregunta lo comenzaba a desanimarlo más)

Agente: ¿Y por qué no lo verificaste por teléfono? (tratando de encontrar alguna causa de aquel acción del rubio)

Naruto: No me contestaba, llamé tres veces a su celular, si quieren pueden checar los registros de las llamadas (explicándose sus motivos tristemente, a él ya le empezaba a molestar la situación, pero desgraciadamente era el único testigo de lo que sucedió, así que él estaba en tela de juicio en este caso, y desgraciadamente hasta que confirmen bien las sospechas, él era el número uno en este caso)

En cuanto en el techo de uno de los edificios aledaños donde ocurrió el atroz asesinato, se encontraban dos sospechosos

¿?1: Tsk, llegamos tarde……

¿?: No te sientas culpable, tarde que temprano esto sucedía….

¿?1: Creo que fue un error a largo plazo no usar nuestros poderes durante este tiempo (su voz cargaba culpa y resignación)

¿?: No te culpes, era un riesgo hacerlo…. desde hace 18 años que no los usamos (contestando impotentemente)

¿?1: Y bien dime, como se encuentran los cuatro (mientras cambiaba la plática)

¿?: Lamentablemente igual que nosotros con el tiempo se fueron desacostumbrando a sus poderes y fueron brutalmente atacados, el más grave quedo Kakashi (tratando de tranquilizar su voz)

¿?1: ¿Por qué lo dices? (con la duda en sus palabras)

¿?: Se enfrentó a Itachi, sucumbió ante el Tsukiyomi, tardará semanas en recuperarse… aunque podrá asistir en el funeral, le tengo restringido que no use de nuevo sus poderes (un aire de seriedad denotaba ahora en aquella explicación)

¿?1: Ya veo….. Ahora lo que falta es encargarnos con Sasuke, ya siendo asesinado y en su cuerpo corre sangre de vampiro, tendrá que ser custodiado ahora

¿?: ¿Y ya avisaste a la orden? (mientras aumentaban sus preguntas de lo que iba a suceder)

¿?1: Cuando el cuerpo ya sea enterrado, ellos vendrán a exhumarlo y lo llevarán a la orden… ahí estará guarecido (explicando cuidadosamente la planteada alternativa tristemente) van a enviar a los mejores caballeros

¿?: Me temo que a Asuma y su unidad se encargarán de esto (prediciendo las decisiones de la orden)

¿?1: No (pausando silenciosamente para decir)… serán los tres hermanos (expresándose tranquilamente ante la falsa suposición de su compañero)… quieren hacerlo de manera rápida, discreta y efectiva posible

¿?: Vaya, como las nuevas generaciones van creciendo (mientras agacha la mirada)… ahora es turno de Naruto elegir el camino de su vida (diciéndolo con un aire de nostalgia que rápidamente capto su acompañante)

¿?1: Yo preferiría que sea con una vida normal, sin vampiros, ni caballeros que lo tengan en la delgada línea de tomar su decisión

¿?: Es cierto (resignadamente contestaba)… ya es tiempo de que las cosas tomen su curso, ya fue mucho lo que hicimos por evitar eso, ahora es el turno del que se las vea solo

¿?1: Lo que él decida ahora, será para el futuro de ambos lados

¿?: Eso era lo que desearon sus padres, pero como se han ido a complicar las cosas prefirieron dejarlo en el anonimato, y que su hijo no tenga que estar de por medio en esta crisis, pero ahora, hay que afrontarse a su pasado, y a su destino

¿?1: Ya veo, ahora tenemos que esperar

¿?: Esperar lentamente

Ambos individuos observaban como empezaban a llevarse el cuerpo envuelto en una manta blanca los forenses de aquel lugar a realizar su labor, mientras iban secundado por Naruto que iba a ser custodiado en la patrulla de la policía, para ser aún interrogado y aclarar su situación

¿?: Irónico (con un suspiro amargo después de decir aquella frase)

¿?1: Por que lo dices… (Observando tristemente la escena de aquel lugar)

¿?: Que en cuanto el se esfuerce en protegerse a sus seres queridos… no logrará en llegar su objetivo, ahora creo que sus ambiciones se empiezan a morir

¿?1: No lo creo, es Naruto, un gran chico, y no se rinde, a pesar de lo que ha sufrido, sus esperanzas y sus palabras nunca morirán, ese es el camino que escogió, y eso es lo que le inculcaron sus padres (diciéndolo con orgullo, y felicidad ante la situación adversa)

¿?: Je (encontrando la felicidad ante las palabras que su acompañante le profesó)… bien dicho, ahora vámonos, que ya es tiempo de hacer nuestro trabajo (dando media vuelta y a dirigirse a su deber)

¿?1: …. (Asintiendo con la cabeza, retirándose del lugar)

En la jefatura, Naruto se encontraba ya afuera del pasillo de recepción, mientras que la noticia corrió como bomba en el cuartel, muchos de los compañeros que estaban en la generación de Naruto y Sasuke, dándole el pésame al rubio, mientras escuchó una voz que caía en la desesperación y la negación de lo que sucedió

Sakura: Naruto (avistándolo en la entrada)… dime que es mentira… por favor dime que está bien (mientras su mirada de tristeza y desesperación miraban fijamente a los ojos azules del rubio dolido)

Naruto: (mientras agacha su mirada, para evitar soltar en llanto ante la mirada de ella)… es cierto… (una lagrima de por medio que rodaba en su mejilla recorría hasta llegar a la barbilla, aun con la mirada agachada, soltó en hilo de voz apenas audible para Sakura) Sasuke murió (empezando a romper en llanto)

A Sakura ya no lo soportó más, esas palabras destrozaron las falsas esperanzas que tenía por su pareja de que el estuviera vivo, pero escuchar la verdadera noticia, y de los labios de su amigo rubio, se le hizo un hueco en su corazón, un vacio en el pecho, y un nudo en la garganta, no pudo más, y empezó a romper en llanto, lamentándose no estar ahí con su chico

Sakura: NOOOOO! (mientras se colocaba de rodillas y empezaba a romper más en llanto, liberando el dolor por perder a Sasuke)…. SASUKE!!!!,

el llanto de ella le provocó un efecto en cadena a Naruto, quien en su parte, solamente se recargo en la pared, y tirándose al piso, sentándose en al frio suelo, se cubrió su rostro y empezó a soltar más su llanto

Naruto: Sasuke… perdón por no salvarte (entre sollozos soltó estas palabras, que como si fueran a pedirle perdón ya a su amigo muerto)

Luego de aquello, todo pasó muy rápido, al cuerpo se le hizo su autopsia de ley… quien fuera hecho por Tsunade, y ya reclamado el cuerpo por sus familiares, quien Jiraiya tiene la custodia del joven, le hicieron su sepelio dos días después de su muerte, dándole el ultimo adiós al chico pelinegro

Naruto: (se encontraba parado a un lado del ataúd, haciendo guardia) [Sabes algo, se siente extraño y doloroso perder a alguien muy especial, sientes que un vacio en tu corazón nunca se llenara, tus ánimos están por los suelos, tienes ganas de hacer muchas cosas a la vez, no se tal vez gritar, llorar, golpear a la pared, o quedarte en tu cama muy deprimido…. ¿Y sabes que es lo gracioso de todo esto? Yo no siento nada de eso, con lo de Shion me era suficiente, pero ahora tu me hiciste sentir peor, no sabes cuantas veces me he preguntado por qué la gente cercana a mi muere… a la que considero especial, no sé, esto es un deyabu, ¿Qué hice, dime que hice?.... ¿en que falle maldición?, ahora dime quien es la siguiente persona?, ¿a caso Jiraiya, Sakura, Tsunade, Shizune, o tal vez Hinata?, dios mío, que alguien me diga quién es la siguiente persona para no tomarla como especial!!!!! ]

Cada pensamiento que lo carcomía le era imposible mantener su postura tranquila y serena que a duras penas pudo hacer, no quería sucumbir en la desesperación…..

En tanto con Sakura que se encontraba sentada en uno de los asientos de aquel cuarto, haciéndole la ultima morada a su novio

Sakura: [Sabes, no tienes idea de todos los planes que quería hacer contigo, sueños, anhelos y otras cosas más, pero ahora no estás, a mi lado para que podamos caminar juntos, aún recuerdo tus, muestras de afecto y como me amabas, y he de admitirlo, me encantaba, a pesar de que eras frío, reservado y a veces celoso, adoraba cada faceta tuya, cada detalle que hacías en mí, no solo eso me dabas respeto, me dabas amor y me dabas cariño, ahora que no estás, será difícil que alguien ocupe ese vacio, nadie es igual, eras el único, que me volvía una loca enamorada por ti, conocías cada detalle que me ponía en las nubes, creo que eso quedará en el recuerdo, no sabré como vivir ahora con tu ausencia, no sabré decir si tengo ganas de vivir, tan solo ya son tres días…. Y te extraño tanto. Sasuke]

La tristeza era una palabra bastante corta para ellos dos, la pérdida de su amigo caló en lo más hondo, la mirada de ambos era perdida, triste, apagada y cada vez que "platicaban" con el, más les hacía sufrir….

Ya pasó un día completo desde que han estado en aquel velatorio, hasta que la voz de Jiraiya, quien era el encargado del pelinegro, dio indicaciones para enterrarlo, y darle el ultimo adiós, asi que sin dudarlo, Naruto hizo la ultima marcha en honor a su amigo, cargando el ataúd, ayudado por Jiraiya, Kakashi, y otro voluntario entre los pocos invitados que había, la marcha hacía la carroza fúnebre fue breve, en la salida ahí estaba el vehículo, y como si la naturaleza parecía poner más dramático el momento, estaba lloviendo, una lluvia, ni tan fuerte, y ni tan leve, era como si también el diluvio estuviera acompañando en la tristeza de Naruto

Cuando llegaron al panteón, para enterrar el cuerpo, todo ya estaba preparado para su sepultura, mientras que el ataúd de Sasuke estaba colocado para su última despedida, y con ello le empiezan a colocar rosas blancas encima del féretro, a pesar de que los invitados tenían conmoción por lo que le sucedió al pelinegro, Naruto, Sakura, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi e Iruka, quienes fueron los que tenían un vinculo común con el denotaban su tristeza de manera sincera, y sin forzarse ya fue hasta el final, cuando Naruto tomó palabra, antes de que el ataúd descendiera hasta el foso

Naruto: Bien… como todos sabrán, aquí estamos presentes, para la despedida de un amigo… un compañero quien para la mayoría de ustedes era a simple vista frío, reservado, serio y a veces algo orgulloso (guardando un poco de silencio)…. Pero, para mi era algo más que un conocido, o un amigo, el era como un hermano, si a pesar de que nunca tuve familia, a el lo veía como un hermano (mientas empezaba a sonreír tristemente), el era uno de mis vínculos más cercanos que he tenido, y ese vinculo ahora se ha desaparecido (mientras agacha su mirada, dejando en la conmoción a los presentes)… pero a pesar de que ese vinculo se haya desaparecido, seguirá dentro de mí (mientras se da unos pequeños golpeteos con la palma de su mano en su pecho izquierdo), estará dentro de mi corazón, dentro de mis pensamientos, por que el no ha muerto… el sigue aquí… en nuestros corazones (riendo como la manera que lo hace único, haciendo que a algunos le den una sonrisa de igual magnitud, mientras que unas lagrimas de alegría, se perduraban entre los ojos de algunos… mientras que otros)

Sakura: Naruto (susurrando el nombre de su amigo, y tranquilizando su adolorido corazón ante esas palabras tan sutiles y conmovedoras)

Mientras Naruto volteo en dirección al ataúd, cogió un pequeño puñado de tierra que estaba ahí, y lo coloca en aquella caja de madera, y dirigiéndole unas últimas palabras a el

Naruto: Sasuke… espero que tengas un buen viaje, y quiero que sepas que esto no es un adiós… si no un hasta pronto

Como si esto fuera una señal, Jiraiya dio el aviso, de que soltaran las cuerdas, para que el cuerpo que yace en aquel ataúd descendiera, lentamente, en tanto a Naruto no podía evitar soltar unas lagrimas, llorando silenciosamente, el no quería demostrar esa tristeza, pero era imposible, cualquiera en su lugar le sería olímpicamente una restricción en no llorar, mientras ya el ataúd se descendió, empezaron a enterrarlo, primero los presentes cogieron un puñado de tierra, y tal como lo había hecho el rubio, lo soltaron hacía el ataúd, empezándose a cubrirse de la oscura tierra que pertenecía de aquel panteón

Sakura: [Nunca te olvidaré mi amor] (mientras soltó un pequeño puñado de tierra que contenía en sus manos, mientras que en eso una pequeña lagrima de ella acompañaba en la tierra que soltó, cayendo al lagrima por un lado de la cara del ataúd, mientras que la tierra debajo de donde cayó aquella lagrima)

Jiraiya: [Mira nada más chico, yo jurándome cosas que ni pude lograrlas, pinero Naruto, ahora tú fuiste el que siguió, no creo que esto ya sea justo… o será que ya hay que dar la cara a la realidad… solamente espero que tengas un buen viaje] (soltando igual el puño de tierra)

Tsunade: [Chico… aunque aquí no esté tu cuerpo, creo que es mejor hacerte esto, que a no ser recordado, tu no escogiste nacer con este destino en tus hombros, solamente espero que descanses tranquilo, y sin involucrarte con una culpa que para toda tu vida sufrirás]

Poco a poco se han ido dejando su puño de tierra, para secundarlo con el entierro de cuerpo, los trabajadores de traje que fueron contratados para tal acto hacían su cometido seriamente, mientras que los presentes esperaban hasta que aquella tumba estuviera ya cubierta, y con su marca que brevemente le pondrán su lapida

Entre más pasaba el tiempo, la lluvia, que amansó un poco se fue volviendo en una simple llovizna, y con ello los que acudieron al funeral se fueron yéndose, hacia sus hogares, entre otros a reiniciar sus labores, cada vez se han ido retirándose los presentes, hasta quedar solamente Naruto, Sakura, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Kakashi, Iruka, e Ibiki

Jiraiya: Bien… creo que es mejor que nos retiremos (con un aire de aceptación, y ánimos en especial a los dos chicos)

Tsunade: No… déjalos a ellos, necesitan un poco de tiempo (corrigiendo al peliblanco, para que los chicos tengan un tiempo a solas, para aclarar todo lo ocurrido)

Jiraiya: (soltando un suspiro pesado) Está bien, vámonos todos entonces (dando media vuelta, para dirigirse con los otros a la salida del cementerio)

Los minutos corrieron lentamente, y pesadamente, ambos jóvenes estaban parados enfrente de la tumba de su vinculo perdido, parra Sakura, quien estaba locamente enamorada de el, le era difícil aceptar el hecho de vivir sola de nuevo, mientras que para el rubio, otra persona especial se fue para la mejor vida, pero lo que los conectaba a ellos, era que no estaban solos, no ellos se tenían el uno al otro, cono amigos y compañeros, así que rompiendo el silencio, Naruto hizo un pequeño comentario

Naruto: Hay veces que queremos negar que esto no ha ocurrido… es lo peor que uno debe hacer, por que así terminará sumido en la tristeza y en la depresión (con un susurro que le fue audible a Sakura, quien ella, voltea a ver la mirada perdida del rubio dirigida a la tumba)… si tu no libras ese dolor en tu peño, ¿si no lo aceptas, no crees que a Sasuke se sienta peor?

Sakura nunca se espero ese comentario del rubio, con sus ojos abiertos a más no poder, observaba al chico, conociendo una faceta que no se esperaba, que era de un consejero y un apoyo en ese momento tan crítico

Sakura: ¿Por qué lo dices… si ya lo he aceptado? (tratándose de defenderse con esa excusa obviamente tonta)

Naruto: Tonta… si lo hubieras superado, hubieras comentado algo en memoria de el (volteando a ver a ella, cálidamente, dándole seguridad y apoyo)… Esto ya lo he vivido antes Sakura, no tienes por qué aguantar este dolor que te carcome, llora de nuevo, desahógate, y niega todo lo que has dicho… acepta la realidad, no te sumerjas en la depresión (mientras con una de sus manos la coge por el hombro)

Como una orden se tratara, ella por reacción propia abraza al rubio, soltando una llanto, junto con unas lágrimas cargadas en amargura, tristeza y desesperación, con su cabeza escondiéndose en el pecho del rubio, empezaba a murmurar varias frases

Sakura: Lo extraño…. No soporto la idea de estar sin él, me duele aceptar la realidad… me duele

Naruto: Pero es más doloroso negarla (susurrándoselo al oído)

Pasaron varios minutos que parecieron ser como una historia de nunca acabar, hasta que la pelirosa apaciguo sus lágrimas y su tristeza, para que el rubio le dijera

Naruto: ¿Ya te sientes mejor? (mientras la toma de la barbilla para verla fijamente, esos ojos verdes como el jade hundidos en las lagrimas saladas, limpiándolas con su pulgar de cada mano)

Sakura: Un poco (mientras su voz temblaba en aquella tristeza)

Naruto: Eso me alegra… aunque no se puede aliviar eso de la noche a la mañana…. Te recuperarás… te lo garantizo (mientras le hacía una sonrisa zorruna, con el fin de encontrar la calma ante ella)

Sakura: Gracias (sonriéndole aun con melancolía)

Naruto: Bien… será mejor que nos vamos

Sakura: Si

Ambos jóvenes emprendieron el rumbo a sus casas… como Sakura no usa carro, Naruto le hizo compañía con el suyo, hasta la casa de la pelirosa, el camino no fue largo, durante 1 hora de pasar entre las calles, y avenidas de la ciudad, ambientados con la música del radio, trataban de recuperarse de aquella perdida, aunque a Sakura ya lo traía un poco aplacado, Naruto todavía llevaba el peso de la culpabilidad

Naruto: Bien… aquí llegamos

De la nada, Sakura abraza al rubio desprevenidamente, mientras una lágrima recorría en su mejilla, le da un beso en la mejilla y le contesta

Sakura: Gracias (mirando un poco sonrojada en sus mejillas al rubio)… eres un gran amigo

Inmediatamente ella desciende del carro… dejando al chico un poco impresionado, pero al recuperar la noción del tiempo, escogió el rumbo hacia su casa, y a continuar con su labor…. Al pasar los minutos, en aquel aparato que reproducía música, le hizo tocar una canción, comenzando con un ritmo acústico que despertaba una herida que en ese momento al rubio lo empezaba a recordar, al escuchar cada palabra que sonaba aquella melodía

**Just throw it back, for one more night**

_**Sólo tirar de nuevo, por una noche más **_

**On a starlit and moon-struck night.**

_**En una luna y las estrellas que golpean la noche  
**_

**The ground did fold and eat us both**

_**El terreno no lo tapa y nos come a ambos**_

**But all my love, I did devote.**

_**Pero todo mi amor, lo hice dedicar.**_

La estrofa lo hizo recordar amargamente aquella noche de hace 10 años, la noche en que su vida se hundió por primera vez, todo el amor, todo el afecto que el dio, se fue por la borda, Shion en especial a ella, que le juró proteger, que le juró guarecerla entre sus brazos, y por ello nació un sentimiento especial hacía ella, pero eso tuvo que ocurrir, ser asesinada, mientras que la luna y las estrellas golpeaban aquella noche, sentía que la desesperación y la tristeza lo comía, a pesar de que él le otorgó su sentimiento de amor puro, no pudo hacer nada en esa noche

**Beneath the rafters the angels sing**

_**Debajo de las vigas del techo los ángeles cantan  
**_

**Spinning violence and playing with my heart**

_**Como ganarle a la violencia y jugar con mi corazón.**_

Esa noche ya no fue el mismo, su mundo se vio derrumbado en tan solo unos segundos, lo irónico, era que entre más negaba el hecho, más le dolía, por eso a veces escuchaba a los ángeles cantar en el techo, pensaba que era Shion, ella quien estaba aun en su lado, pero desgraciadamente se hacía ilusiones, y desgraciadamente como ganarle a la violencia, la violencia de la aceptación que juega duramente con el corazón de uno, eso es lo que el pasó semanas enteras en poder superarlo, un niño ya madurando ante estos hechos, eso era lo que el vivió

**(This song) I wrote, for you to see.**

_**(Esta canción) la escribí, para que tú veas.  
**_

**And my heart it now breaks**

_**Y ahora mi corazón se rompe  
**_

**And the blood spilled down your spine**

_**Y la sangre derramada en su columna**_

Esta canción no estaba escrita, si no estaba hecha para este momento, hecha para soltar la melancolía de su corazón, que ahora no estaba roto estaba hecha añicos, nunca supo cómo superar ese vacío, el aceptar lo sucedido

**Lost inside another crash**

_**Perdido en otro accidente**_

**The bones I had, turned into ash.**

_**Los huesos que tengo se vuelven cenizas**_

**The world did cry, the night you died**

_**El mundo llora, en la noche que moriste **_

**And I am no good at suicide.**

_**Y yo no soy bueno en el suicidio**_

Ahora se encontraba perdido en su accidente emocional un choque de tristeza y soledad, los huesos que le quedaban que son los momentos con ella, se quemaban, mientras que todo su mundo lloró en ese momento en el momento en que ella murió entre sus brazos, y para colmo, en ese día llego a pensar en desaparecer el mundo ante ella, y sin dudarlo ni un instante, había tomado un arma que había encontrado en aquella noche, y pensando en colocársela en la cabeza, y con un disparo terminar aquello, accionó el gatillo, y…..

**Beneath the rafters the angels sing**

_**Debajo de las vigas del techo los ángeles cantan  
**_

**Spinning violence and playing with my heart**

_**Como ganarle a la violencia y jugar con mi corazón.**_

**(This song) I wrote, for you to see.**

_**(Esta canción) la escribí, para que tu vea.  
**_

**And my heart it now breaks**

_**Y ahora mi corazón se rompe  
**_

**And the blood spilled down your spine**

_**Y la sangre derramada en su columna**_

De nuevo se acordó a su mente que cuando accionó aquel gatillo, la pistola estaba descargada, si que Jiraiya es precavido, entonces hizo recordar las palabras de ella, la promesa que habían hecho esa noche, no morir, y continuar con su objetivo, aunque a Naruto ya le era imposible mantener su razón de vivir, se recordó de las palabras de ella –"pues deseo ser UNA DETECTIVE …Y SERÉ LA MEJOR DE TODOS…. no quiero que nadie pase lo que me paso … quiero evitar que esto ocurra de nuevo"- esas palabras lo llenaron de una cosa, de una actitud inquebrantable, mientras que la pistola que portaba en su mano la coloca donde estaba guardada… para después tomar un descanso, y esperar al siguiente día

**And I lost what was mine, and I want what was mine. ****[x2]**

_**He perdido y lo que era mío, y yo quiero lo que era mío.**_

Es cierto, había perdido algo, aunque técnicamente no era suyo, ese vinculo lo era, y lo exigía, lo exigía de manera vana, pero en vez de recuperar algo imposible, retomó un camino, y ese camino era tomar la decisión de ella, de volverse un agente, y evitar otro desastre, por eso tom0o los sueños de ella y continuar con su sueño y así volverse sus propios sueños

**My heart now it always breaks, the blood did drip and I did take, (And I lost...)**

_**Mi corazón ahora siempre se rompe, el goteo de la sangre, me hizo tomar, (y he perdido...)**_

**Another wish, another kiss, no more will for me to kill. ****(...what was mine)**

_**Otro deseo, otro beso, no más para mí a matar. **__**(... lo que era mío)**_

**We'd run away in our dismay, but please, come back to me. ****(I want...)**

_**Escaparemos en nuestra consternación, pero por favor, vuelve a mí. (Quiero...)**_

Ahora que ya acepto el hecho que nunca jamás ella estará aquí, no hubo más dolor pero su corazón tenía una cicatriz, que poco a poco se cerraría, pero tomará los sueños, y el beso de la promesa para matar oscuros cometidos, matar la violencia, recordar en su memoria cada acto que hace….. Escapando de la consternación, al no tenerla a su lado, aceptando su rotunda muerte, pero recordándola con su corazón con su corazón frágil a punto de romperse en cualquier otro instante, a pesar de que en lo más recóndito de su consciencia espera que ella volviera de nuevo

Naruto: Esa canción de nuevo (mientras sus mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas, soltaban una sonrisa amargada)

La muerte de Sasuke otra vez lo volvió a hundir de nuevo, comparado con Sakura, se sentía más peor, y con la perdida de Shinji, a pesar de que lo conoció durante un mes, fue un tiempo grato para establecer una relación de amistad

Sin percatarse, el rubio ya había llegado a su departamento, mientras estacionaba su carro, y subía las escaleras, hasta llegar al segundo piso del edificio, y recorres 3 cuartos en aquel pasillo, sacó sus llaves y se adentro en su vivienda

Hinata: Naruto-kun…. (Mientras le daba una cálida sonrisa de apoyo)

Naruto: Hola (mientras trataba de controlar su abaja autoestima de lo que sucedió… para sonreírle, de forma fingida)

Hinata: No es cuestión que aparentes también fortaleza, (acercándose al rubio para abrazarlo, el instintivamente acepta el apoyo de ella, y abrazándola de los hombros, soltó su tristeza que lo atormentaba en ese instante)

Una que otra lagrima caía en el hombro de la chica, quien ella no se inmuto en quejarse, solamente abrazaba al rubio, dándole los ánimos suficientes y tranquilizar su perturbada consciencia y su ánimo deplorable

El tiempo hacía su trabajo transcurridamente, y ambos extrañamente se sentían bien ante la muestra de afecto, para el rubio le era familiar eso, no le encontraba sentido, pero a ella le hizo recordar a él, quien fue su primer amor, antes de que se enamorara de su prometido, antes de que se volviera fría y oscura ante los humanos

Naruto: (Separándose tranquilamente del abrazo)…. Gracias

Hinata: De que…. (Mientras agachaba su mirada acompañado de un ligero rubor en sus mejillas)

Naruto: Creo que será mejor poner las manos a la obra de una vez

Hinata: Naruto-kun (estando entre el limbo de decirle o no el detalle que tenía que hacer)…

Naruto: Que sucede (mirándola fijamente)

Hinata: Se que eso es repentino… pero (subiendo la mirada, viendo fijamente los orbes azules del rubio)… tendré que llevarme el cuerpo de tu amigo (sonando seriamente)

Como si fuera un balde de agua fría, a Naruto no le quedaba en la lógica aquella aclaración… "llevarse el cuerpo de Sasuke"

Naruto: (con la cabeza viendo al suelo repentinamente, solamente pudo articular esa respuesta)… creo que no te lo permitiré

Hinata: Ya suponía eso… pero tenía que aclarar de una vez que hacer

Naruto: ¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirme?

Hinata: Tendría que avisar al consejo lo que acaba de suceder, si lo hago, aunque me pesé, lo tendré que recoger

Naruto: Y si no lo avisaste… ¿Por qué me dices eso?

Hinata: Por que así tendremos una carrera contra el tiempo para erradicar a los vampiros D que quedan… y buscar a la heredera

Naruto: …. Entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder

Ambos jóvenes empezaron a realizar su trabajo de una vez por todas

--Fin Flashback--

Naruto: [Es extraño… últimamente ha habido menos vampiros de nivel D… y no sé por qué tengo esta sensación de tranquilidad preocupante]

Hinata: ¿Qué sucede Naruto? (observando curiosamente la expresión desconectada al mundo del rubio)

Naruto: (reaccionando ante la pregunta de ella solo responde)… Nada… solamente que esto es algo extraño (mientras se cruza de brazos y se pone a pensar)

Hinata: ¿También notaste la tranquilidad excesiva?

Naruto: Así es… no sé, esto es como si fuera la calma antes de la tormenta (viendo preocupadamente a su compañera)

Hinata: Igual me preocupa eso… desde que mataron a Tatsuo, las cosas se han ido tranquilizando… igual la influencia de los vampiros han disminuido…

Naruto: Ya lo he visto, ya no ha habido bastantes desapariciones desde que he intervenido (mientras sonreía tristemente)… irónico… pude salvar a gente que ni siquiera conozco… pero no pude rescatar a mi mejor amigo

Hinata: Ya no sigas lamentándote Naruto-kun… si es que no pudiste rescatarlos, es que era demasiado para ti (tratando de levantarle los ánimos a Naruto)… tú no tienes la culpa

Naruto: [O era demasiado para mi… o es que no soy lo suficiente fuerte para cumplir con mis palabras] (mientras encerraba su puño ferozmente)

Mientras tanto con Jiraiya, quien se encontraba en las pláticas con Tsunade

Jiraiya: Bien, creo que van a cumplir dos semanas desde que ya se, lo llevaron

Tsunade: Si…. (Mientras veía resignadamente el calendario colgado en la oficina)… ya a finales de septiembre… solamente faltan tres semana para que empiecen a girar las manecillas del reloj

Jiraiya: (con la mirada agachada…)

--Flashback--

Tres siluetas se mostraban en la oscuridad de la noche en aquel lugar, dirigiéndose tranquilamente a su objetivo

¿?1: Con que es aquí (con su voz grave que lo identifica como hombre se para enfrente de la tumba, aún si estar lapidada)

¿?2: Entonces no tardemos de una vez y empecemos con el trabajo inmediatamente (su voz aguda y estricta, daban a identificar la mujer dentro de ese grupo, mientras que el ultimo acompañante)

¿?3:….. (Simplemente se quedó mudo ante las conversaciones de ellos dos y se dispuso a hacer su labor)

El tercer individuo, se puso de rodillas, enfrente de la tumba, y colocando las yemas de su mano derecha, la tierra empezó a emergerse de la tumba que dando en suspendida en el aire (la tierra), descubriendo la tumba que yacía debajo…..

¿?1: Mi turno (mientras entre sus ropas saca 1 pergamino, extendiéndolo, y apareciendo una enorme figura con forma de salamandra)… **Sanshōo **(gritándolo a los cuatro vientos)

¿?2: Idiota (mientras desenfunda su abanico, pero sin abrirlo, propinándole un golpe, pero el sujeto lo esquivó)… tenías que ir gritando esto

¿?3: Mejor cállense los dos y pongan atención a lo que están haciendo (llamando la atención de manera oscura y seria)

¿?1/¿?2**: **si (contestando con algo de temor)

El sujeto que acababa de hacer la invocación comenzaba a mover sus dedos de manera extraña, y tal como si fuera una marioneta, aquella figura de salamandra empezaba a moverse, tal como una marioneta, y mientras empezaba a mover su cola, cogió de manera cuidadosa el ataúd, y colocándola en la espalda de aquella marioneta, la cierra con la cúpula que tiene integrada… completando así el trabajo

¿?1: Geez… esto fue fácil (hablando engreídamente ante los otros dos sujetos)

¿?2: Hmp

Mientras que el otro sujeto, empieza a colocar la tierra dentro de la fosa vacía, simulando que nada ha ocurrido

¿?4: Vaya… sí que nos e tardaron en terminar con su labor (mientras aplaudía repetitivamente)

¿?1: Si usted es…. (Con una impresión al ver aquel hombre)

¿?2: Jiraiya-sama (nombrándolo respetuosamente)

¿?3: A que se debe su presencia? Contestando tranquilamente)

Jiraiya: Solamente quería ver que tan buenos son… pero creo que les falta mucho por mejorar, para realizar su trabajo con más seriedad (reprendiendo a los jóvenes)

¿?3: Nuestras más sinceras disculpas… espero que la próxima vez, ellos se tomen en serio su trabajo

Esas palabras hicieron ofender a ambos tipos que solamente dijo ella en su defensa

¿?2: Pero si el que empezó esto fue Kankuró (pretextándose ante las incompetencias antes hechas)

Kankuró: Hmp… y tú no te quedas atrás eh Temari, tú y tu forma explosiva de callarme (espetándose ante su hermana)

¿?3: Ya cállense los dos

Jiraiya: Ja… y pensar que el hermanito menor es el que se encarga de mantener a raya a ustedes dos chicos… sí que eres tal como me contaban en sus misiones Gaara

Gaara: Gracias por sus respetos, me honran (contestando tranquilamente)… si nos permite tendremos que retirarnos (comenzando a indicarla movilización)… tenemos que hacer esto de la forma más rápida posible

Jiraiya: Te entiendo, le mandas saludos al viejo… y otra cosa (mientras mete en su saco, una de sus manos, para mostrar una carta)… dile que destinado llegará a despertar

Gaara al escuchar eso, no evitó en soltar una expresión de sorpresa, a pesar de que es un chico que no demuestra sus emociones fácilmente… denotó un poco la sorpresa

Gaara: Con que ya es tiempo para que despierte (mientras hacía un pequeño gesto en su cara demostrando algo de felicidad)…. Y por cuánto tiempo cree?

Jiraiya: Dentro de un año, si todo sale a lo planeado…luego de que despierte… tardará en un año para que comience a despertar su otra parte

Gaara: Ya veo… estaré esperando pacientemente

El pelirrojo dio media vuelta, para que enseguida un viento fuerte desaparezcan los tres individuos, dejando solo al viejo

Jiraiya: Sabes algo Minato…. (Mientras su mirada observaba aquel cielo oscuro de la noche), no sabes cuánto tienes que estar orgulloso por tu hijo, aunque a la vez te pone triste verlo caminar hacia su destino

--Fin Flashback—

Jiraiya: Al parecer Minato tiene grandes esperanzas en Naruto

Tsunade: Cualquier padre se pondría así con su hijo, pero lo preocupante, es que es lo que decida ahora (mientras se lamentaba)

Jiraiya: Era la única forma que teníamos, de otra forma se originaría otra guerra entre la orden y los vampiros… no estoy seguro cuántas vidas inútilmente se perderían…. Y todo para tratar de encontrar la paz entre los dos reinos

Tsunade: Y por que justamente (su voz se concentraba en un tono bastante furioso)… por que diablos tuvo que aparecer el para echar a perder los planes

Jiraiya: A veces las ambiciones oscuras, además de afectar a sus victimas, le afectan a terceros…

Tsunade: Preferiría de nuevo borrar la memoria de nuevo a Naruto, y volverlo de nuevo….

Jiraiya: No digas estupideces… ya sabes lo que le sucedió a su madre, a pesar de que lo hizo para salvar a su hijo… prefirió darle un futuro sin que su vida arrebatara inconscientemente la vida de otros, es por eso que Minato se enamoró de ella, arriesgar su vida por el bien de otros era su virtud…

Tsunade: Lo sé… (Mientras apretaba su puño, para sacar un poco de sangre en su palma por imprimir bastante energía en su mano) pero con tan solo ver lo que le prepara al chico, es bastante para el

Jiraiya: Por eso lo habían inculcado desde niño cual iba a ser su camino, el estaba consciente de lo que él era, pero lo que pasó hace 18 años, su madre prefirió ocultar lo que en realidad es….

Tsunade: (asintiendo tristemente)… pero

Jiraiya: Ya no hay que engañarnos, a caso sacrificaras tu vida vanamente para impedir lo que es inminente?... ya hicimos bastante, es momento de que encuentre su pasado

Tsunade: Y cómo diablos hará eso, por si no lo sabes, la chica de los ojos blancos apenas conoció al chico y…

Jiraiya: Estás equivocada… en realidad de nuevo se reencontraron… 21 años tuvieron que pasar para que eso ocurriera (mientras reía extrañamente)

Tsunade: (No supo qué hacer, si reaccionar de manera exaltada y pedir explicaciones, o quedarse ahí inmóvil, y Shockeada ante el comentario del peliblanco)… dime a que te refieres

Jiraiya: (tomando un respiro para la larga explicación)… veras…..

Naruto se encontraba ahora en lo que parecer ser en las estaciones de ferrocarril que están en la zona Norte de Konoha, desempeñando laboralmente el exterminio de los vampiros

N1: Corran corr… (Los gritos despavoridos del sujeto fueron cortados de tajo, ante el golpe de la palma de la mano de la chica)

Hinata: ¿A caso no se iban a divertirse con mi cuerpo…? (Haciendo aquella pregunta retórica a los individuos que momentos antes estaban burlándose macabramente ante la chica, y argumentando todas las asquerosidades que le iban a cometer)

N2: Maldita (ni tuvo tiempo de abalanzarse sobre la chica, y fue asesinado por otro impacto en su pecho)

Hinata: Ahora quien sigue….

Aquellos tipos por el miedo, emprendieron la huida… pero

N3: Retiremo….

Los 12 sujetos que restaban caían al suelo, como si fueran moscas, mientras a una distancia de 100 metros, Naruto estaba usando la pistola…. Pero al parecer esta había "evolucionado" a una rifle/escopeta

Uno a uno caía de inmediato… era increíble lo que ocurría, Naruto a Sangre fría disparaba certeramente, impactándoles la espalda, atravesando la bala por completo, mientras que otros disparos daban en la cabeza, volviendo inmediatamente cenizas a cada objetivo eliminado… quedando solamente las ceniza de cada cuerpo

Naruto: Esta arma es genial, nunca pensé que se transformaría en eso (mientras con su mano derecha portaba el cañón, apuntado hacia el suelo, y el cuerpo de la escopeta, y la culata está apoyada en el brazo del rubio, cargándola con un solo brazo)

Hinata: Esto ahora va fuera de lo normal (mientras observa con duda por que el arma se comportó así desde hace una semana)

--Flashback—

Naruto: Entonces con que los caballeros mientras usan sus armas, si les aplican el espíritu requerido, el arma evoluciona a una más potente

Hinata: Así es, cada arma está hecho para modelarse con su dueño, respondiendo exclusivamente a su propietario (siendo lo mas especifica ante la curiosidad del rubio)

Naruto: Ya veo… (Mientras otra duda le rondaba entre sus pensamientos)…. Entonces por que me dices eso?

Hinata: (tomando un suspiro)… para informarte bien de lo que son capaces de esos dos tipos

Naruto: Los Caiguts (en su mente empezó a rondar los rostros de esos dos sujetos)…. Pero se suponen que son ellos?... solamente encontré el significado de caídos

Hinata: Como lo has dicho… ellos eran antes caballeros de la orden, pero hay veces que algunos de ellos traicionan a la orden… motivos son varios, van desde asesinar a algún compañero, caigan en la corrupción de poder, y ellos se figuran por que están bajo el servicio de Nagato

A Naruto no pudo evitar emanar aura del collar, haciendo el ambiente que lo rodea se comporte de manera hostil

Naruto: Por qué no me avisaste de eso (viéndola seriamente)

Hinata: (agachando su mirada, para luego tomar un suspiro y encarar al rubio) Tampoco me esperaba que Nagato hiciera eso, pero lo extraño es que ¿Por qué el tipo de los ojos rojos asesinó a el chico?

Naruto: Si tu dijiste que el era el cuerpo ideal para…

Hinata: Eso lo sabía… pero cuando investigué más a fondo… es que para que el cuerpo reviva, tiene que ser asesinado por medio de la transfusión de sangre… pero los Caiguts no son vampiros, no a menos que tenga descendencia de vampiros, pueda volverse uno

Naruto: ¿Y si fue Nagato?

Hinata: Lo dudo, no sentí su presencia

Naruto: Entonces si fue aquel tipo… creo que puede ver con algo que me comento Shinji al respecto

--Flashback—

Shinji:-Así es, esto solo lo tenían en poder varios clanes para tener a su servicio a los humanos, pero luego de ver las barbaridades que hacían con esos collares, y más aparte hubo algunos clanes que ya no estaban de acuerdo en seguir aliados con los humanos, por lo que ellos empezaron una guerra contra los humanos, eso fue hace 1000 años

Naruto:-Ya que viene eso?

Shinji:-Simple, algunos clanes estaban en contra de eso, así entonces ellos trataron de evitar que la guerrea sucediese, pero eran una mayoría aplastando contundentemente a los opositores, así que entre la desesperación para poder proteger a ustedes los humanos, los últimos vampiros hicieron un pacto con sus líderes para evitar que esta catástrofe sucediera

Naruto:-Entonces

Shinji:-Los vampiros fueron exorcizados, siendo purificada su aura y obteniendo otra cosa

Naruto:-O sea que se creó otra especie de vampiros

Shinji:-No más bien otra raza, que se les denomina como caballeros… al contrario de los vampiros, ellos generan el espíritu

Naruto:-Y que tiene de diferencia entre ellos a ustedes

Shinji:-Fácil, ellos al igual que nosotros el espíritu le hace ser más fuertes, agiles, agudos en sus sentidos, y entre otras características más, y al igual que nosotros utilizamos el aura para generar elementos naturales y utilizarlos para nuestra ofensiva, ellos, pero de una forma distinta ya que generan su arma

Naruto:-Arma?

Shinji:-Es el estado complemento espiritual, y los hace ver como los auténticos caballeros de la orden de inquisidores para proteger su mundo, ya que con ella establecen el poder entre el usuario y su espíritu, aunque para ello, se tienen que estar bajo la ayuda de un alquimista

Naruto:-Para qué?

Shinji:-Ellos solamente con el poder que les otorga la trinidad hacen que el caballero se desarrolle por completo y obtenga su arma compañera de por vida

Naruto:-Y así se emparejaron los papeles entre los dos bandos

--Fin Flashback--

Naruto: Según los vampiros que se volvieron caballeros, probablemente pueden que tengan aunque sea un poco el vinculo que los hacía de vampiros, puede que por ello el a la vez que sea un vampiro… también sea un caballero, aunque no tendré la menor idea de cómo poder controlar ambos lados opuestos

Hinata: Imposible… si existiera alguien así, habría una lucha titánica entre su aura, y su espíritu para ver quien sobreviviría

Naruto: Es una simple hipótesis (mientras se quedaba analizando inmediatamente las pocas opciones)… además ya no hay nada de imposibles, no en estos tiempo donde todo ya se puede hacer (mirando a Hinata que estaba incrédula ante el comentario del rubio)

Hinata: Pero ahora solo falta que el cuerpo tenga la sangre de Lilith para ser revivido… así puede que ese chico reviva de nuevo y eso también incluya en la resurrección de Caín

Naruto: ¿No se supone que para eso suceda también tiene que transferir el alma de Caín en el cuerpo? (contestando tristemente)

Hinata: Tampoco me he olvidado de ese detalle, pero me pregunto cómo es que harán para efectuar eso

Naruto: Hay muchas preguntas con incógnitas… es me recuerda a cierta historia de misterio que leí por internet (mientras más dudas se acumulaban en su cabeza)

Hinata: Ya fue suficiente, es hora de entrenar….

Naruto solamente sacó su pistola, y empieza con el entrenamiento que constaba en fortalecer más sus habilidades obtenidas, ya que tarde que temprano pueden que se enfrenten ante una fuerza mayúscula como la de hace apenas vivida ante esos dos tipos, para aumentar más las habilidades del rubio, ella se encargaba de pelear al límite en contra del rubio, mucho más riguroso que en los primeros días, y con ello aumentando considerablemente las capacidades del rubio con respecto al control del aura, y con ello a agudizar más sus sentidos y aumentar más su fuerza

Hinata: Tienes que enfocarte más en la concentración del aura, y manipularlo en cualquier parte de tu cuerpo, con ello haces aumentar considerablemente las habilidades de vampiro que tienes

Naruto (mientras jadeaba levemente ante el entrenamiento de ella)… eso lo intento, es sencillo entenderlo teóricamente… pero en la práctica (tomando un poco de aire) es difícil

Hinata: Ya sé eso, pero tus habilidades pueden dar eso y más, hay que explotarlas de una vez

Naruto: Tsk

Sin consentimiento la peliazul empezó con el ataque consecutivo, utilizando el estilo de pelea de su familia, Naruto ya podía predecir los movimientos, ataques, y efecto de cada ofensiva realizada por la chica, pero a diferencia, ella empezaba a aumentar la intensidad y el tiempo de cada lucha, haciendo que el rubio se agote irremediablemente, aunque la chica también estaba algo agotada, tenía para seguir con el entrenamiento, a la vez que ella igual lo tomaba como un pequeño entrenamiento, para poder aumentar sus habilidades ella misma, aunque el rubio no era el indicado para esta labor, le hacía aguante para estar lo suficientemente con tal de estar preparados para la ocasión

Naruto: [Esto se está complicando más, si uso aura de más, pierdo la estabilidad en todo mi cuerpo y se originan los malditos "calambres"] (mientras en un descuido de Hinata empieza a la ofensiva, usando un poco de su aura y aplicándolo en sus piernas y su abdomen)… Gaaaaah

Luego de aplicar un poco… empezó con los molestos calambres por utilizar aura de manera descontrolada… mientras se retorcía del dolor en el suelo…

Hinata: Naruto-kun te encuentras bien (acercándose preocupadamente al rubio que se trataba de controlar en el suelo)

Naruto: Ugh… como me lastima (incorporándose dolorosamente)

Hinata: (mientras observa detenidamente al rubio, solamente le dice)… creo que hay cosas en las que no eres bueno

Naruto: Por que lo dices?

Hinata: No puedes controlar el aura de forma precisa… por lo que me temo que no puedes utilizar al máximo los poderes del aura (mientras le tendía la mano al rubio para que se levantara)

Naruto: (cogiéndole la mano de la chica) entiendo… no todo es perfecto (sonriéndole a la chica, para tranquilizar el percance)

Hinata: Eso es lo que parece…. (Dando media vuelta…) bien creo que es hora de irnos

Naruto al quedarse ahí, coge la pistola que tenía, y empieza a razonar

Naruto: [Bien… lo que dijo ella es que si aplican espíritu al arma evoluciona… pero si en vez de espíritu… usamos aura]

Sin pensarlo dos veces, empieza a concentrar aura en su mano derecha, donde tiene aquella pistola, y sorpresivamente el arma cuyo armazón de platino brillante empezaba a tornarse oscura, mientras el cañón del arma empezaba a alargarse, y adquiriendo una forma robusta, larga y elegante, de manera la cacha empezaba a cambiar de forma, a una culata del mismo tono oscuro que el arma

Naruto: Esto… esto es INCREIBLE (observando como el cañón, cambiaba el grabado de"KILLER7" a "BlackWinter")

Y como si fuera magia, las balas que portaba en el cartucho, estaban llenas y con otras características de las balas que utiliza la pistola, características que el rubio fue identificando

Naruto: Que raras son estas balas (observándola cuidadosamente)… son balas completas de plata… con un anillo explosivo que sustituye a la pólvora, el interior (mientras huele la bala)está repleto de rondas explosivas, el calibre es de 18 milímetros… puede que su cadencia de fuego sea mucho mas potente para poder hacer un alcance

Para corroborar si su teoría es cierta… coge el arma y apunta a un árbol que se encontraba a 20 metros… y jalando el gatillo, se escucho el disparo… haciendo reaccionar a Hinata que estaba adelantada

Naruto: In….increíble (no daba crédito a lo que observaba en esos instantes, el árbol sufrió una perforación donde se impacto la bala, el agujero estaba de unos 50 a 60 centímetros de diámetro)

Hinata: ¿Qué ocurrió? (mientras veía la mirada de sorpresa del rubio)… y que es esa arma

Naruto: Pues use el aura para ver si denotaba cambios en la pistola… y esto es lo que obtuve (enseñando el arma larga)

Hinata: Es….imposible (ella igual se quedó sin palabras para lo que acaba de ocurrir)

Naruto: Por que lo dices?

Hinata: El arma reacciona UNICAMENTE al dueño de aquella pistola… y el arma nunca reacciona al aura de un vampiro

Naruto quedó shockeado ante tal afirmación,

Naruto: Entonces que es lo que soy (tratando de buscar una explicación lógica a lo ocurrido)

Hinata: No sé…. No sé (con una desesperada duda abarcando en su mente)

--Fin Flashback--

Naruto: Oye Hinata… Hinata (tratando de llamar la atención para que le responda)

Hinata: ¿Qué ocurre? (saliendo del pequeño trance)

Naruto: Has estado pensativa últimamente

Hinata: Naruto (viendo al rubio)… No pasa nada es que lo que sucede (mientras agachaba su mirada y empezaba a jugar tímidamente con sus dedos índices)

Naruto: Dime que es lo que te ocurre (con su voz comprensible, para evitar que ella haga ese gesto de nerviosismo)…

Hinata: Bueno… es que… la verdad... (Forzosamente se resistía en hacer tal comentario con respecto a la actitud bipolar del rubio)… Has cambiado

Naruto: Hinata… (Agachando su mirada)… para serte sincero, con los últimos acontecimientos que han sucedido (ahora subiendo la mirada para observar el cielo oscuro)… ya no soy el mismo (viendo seriamente a Hinata)… la verdad lo único que siento en estos momentos son odio, tristeza, melancolía, soledad… y otras cosas más… no se es como si ya una parte ha muerto dentro de mi

Hinata parecía sentirse extraña ante tal confesión, por eso era que ya se comportaba diferente, sentía un aire frio, y calculador por parte del rubio, por eso su mirada era distinta, y por más que trataba de reflejar todo lo contrarío, lo único a lo que llegaba con eso era a un mundo fingido, un mundo donde ocultaría sus verdaderos sentimientos, por eso a ella le caía de lo raro y triste el comportamiento del chico

Naruto: Bien… será mejor que nos vamos, antes de que se haga tarde (mientras se dirige a otro objetivo)

Hinata ya no soportaba más la culpa, un mar de emociones descontrolabas palpitaban a su máxima exigencia, para articular

Hinata: Naruto… lo siento

Ante tal expresión de honestidad y culpa, el rubio volteo para ver a la chica, quien estaba parada ahí con la mirada baja…

Naruto: Por que lo dices (mientras se acercaba a la chica)

Hinata: Lo siento, todo esto ha sido por mi culpa, desde que te conocí te he involucrado eso, perdóname por ser caprichosa contigo, por no ver con claridad hasta ahora del daño que te he hecho sufrir, por mi culpa estás así… no sabes cómo me siento en esos….

Naruto se acerco a la chica, y con su mano recogió el mentón de la peliazul, y la subió para cruzar con su mirada, Naruto no demostraba un signo de enojo, culpa, o una reacción, solamente observaba a la chica, y sin remordimientos, le dice

Naruto: Creo que ya te he dado el perdón desde hace rato… además esto yo lo acepte, tomando los riesgos que conlleva… tu misma me dijiste que ya mi vida probablemente sería corta, y de ser así lo gozaré cada instante

Hinata no evitó soltar unas lagrimas de por medio, esas palabras que le dijo cuando apenas conoció al rubio las dijo sin importancia y tomadas en la manera "tarde que temprano morirás… ya sea entre mis manos, o en mi trabajo que me encomendaron" , en verdad se sentía la mujer más desdichosa, no solo por ser fría y oscura ante alguien inocente, tranquilo, y comportándose como una verdadera amistad, ya sea en las buenas, y en las malas

Hinata: Naruto… yo no sabes cómo me siento (soltando mas lagrimas de por medio)

Naruto: Y tú no sabes cómo me siento ahora, mira nada más, por mis problemas ya te hice preocupar… por favor no llores por cosas insignificantes

Hinata: IDIOTA… (Con ese grito de furia de ella hizo estallar su culpabilidad)… no sabes que también me hace sentir miserable cada vez que te comportas así conmigo (su voz en un tono triste resaltaba a aclarar todo de una vez)… no sabes lo que siento cuando te veo sufrir, a causa de mi culpa… Naruto, por favor tú no tienes idea, cada vez que disimulas tus preocupaciones, me lastima cuando tratas de encubrirte con esa mascara de despreocupación fingida

Aquellas palabras llenas de sinceridad le provocaron una tremenda confusión al rubio, no era ninguna hipocresía por parte de ella, en realidad ella se estaba sincerándose, a lo que el rubio solamente le dice

Naruto: Entonces como quieres que me ponga?... feliz por que mi vida cambió radicalmente cuando te conocí?... si quieres eso adelante, pero la verdad yo no me comporto así, y menos con la gente especial para mí

Hinata: Naruto (ella no evitó en abrir los ojos a más no poder, al saber aquella confesión, en verdad desde que conoció al chico, también s vida empezaba a cambiar, y prueba viviente de ello es su actitud que se tornaba menos ríspida, y volvía a encontrarse con la Hinata tímida y preocupada por otros, aspecto que pensó haber enterrado en lo más fondo de su ser)

Naruto: Las cosas sucedieron y ya, ahora hay que afrontarlas, y superarlas, buenas o malas (mientras trata de tranquilizar a la chica)… no llores, y tranquilízate

Aquellas palabras lograron apaciguar el sentido de culpa que cargaba Hinata, mientras el rubio la abrazaba, solamente la chica pudo argumentar

Hinata: No sé que es peor, si dejarte con tus recuerdos… o borrártelos, la verdad estoy muy confundida

Naruto: Luego aclaras tus pensamientos, aún es temprano para que pienses en un futuro incierto

Hinata: Si (mientras que los sollozos se empezaban a calmarse)

Ambos estaban aparados en aquel lugar, solamente acompañados por las luces de la ciudad y de las estrellas

Naruto: (reaccionando violentamente, empuja a Hinata , para luego darse un giro, esquivando u ataque brutal)…. QUIEN ANDA AHÍ? (mientras saca el arma entre sus ropas para encarar al agresor)

¿?: Ja…. Si que eres rápido chico, creo que será interesante ver a donde aguantas (sonriendo desquiciadamente, mostrando sus dientes afilados)

Naruto: Si eres tu (observando con furia a aquel sujeto)

Kisame: Vaya chico, apenas llego, y así me recibes, pero bueno luego de unos minutos que juegue contigo veremos si seguirás con esa cara de insolencia que tienes

Naruto: Maldito (sin dudarlo dispara a quemarropa, para luego ver como las balas son desviadas por la espada de aquel sujeto)

Kisame: Tienes muy buena puntería, pero no con eso va a ser suficiente (mientras se acercaba lentamente al rubio, quien el solamente disparaba)

Naruto: [Ándale… así acércate un poco más] (mientras seguía disparando a discreción)

Kisame: (Ya empezándose a desesperar por la acción repetida del chico, se abalanza sobre el)… te dije que tienes que hacer algo mejor que eso!!!

Naruto al percatarse del ataque de aquel sujeto, solamente cargo aura sobre el arma, quien inmediatamente se volvió al arma que antes estaba transformada y dispara a una distancia perfecta, como para hacerle daño al sujeto

Naruto: Deseo concedido… quieres otra muestra?

Mientras que Hinata observaba nerviosamente aquella escena, se percató otra presencia más que se dirigía al rubio

Hinata: Naruto… cuidado

EL rubio tardó en reaccionar ante la advertencia de la chica, quien al voltearse, escucho el sonido de la hoja de una espada surcar ante el aire, para después hacerle un corte superficial en su espalda

Naruto: Gaaah!! (Tratando de no sucumbir al dolor de este ataque)

Hinata: No permitiré que le hagan daño (mientras se dirigía sin cuidado sobre el sujeto)

Pero aquel sujeto, solamente se limito a ver a la chica, y sin inmutarse activó su línea sucesoria, para dejar ahí paralizada a la chica, mientras Naruto observaba como caía al suelo ante el ataque

Naruto: Hinata…. Hinata que te sucede

Kisame: Al parecer el Tsukiyomi de Itachi hizo su trabajo (mientras sonreía)… pero por que no mejor nos divertimos

Naruto: Malditos

La pelea entre ellos dos iba a comenzar… pero aquel sujeto se interpuso en su pelea, mientras que con un golpe lanzo a Naruto a lo lejos, impactándose en uno de los vagones que estaban ahí (recuerden que están en la estación terminal de ferrocarriles)

Itachi: Mejor encárgate de la chica, ella no me importa que la mates, pero al chico yo me haré cargo

Kisame: Pero Itachi yo quiero divertirme con el

Itachi: Pero tú no conoces la palabra limite… mejor encárgate de la chica Hyuuga

Naruto al escuchar esas palabras, miró como aquel sujeto de piel azul, y cargaba su espada se dirigía lentamente a Hinata, así que se incorporó rápidamente, y dirigiéndose a la chica, la observaba como temblaba

Naruto: Hinata te encuentras bien

Hinata solamente le pudo susurrar con mucho miedo

Hinata: Si

Kisame: Mejor hazte a un lado… espero que ella sea rival para mi

Naruto miro fijamente al tipo, y colocándose al frente de la Hyuuga…

Naruto: Sobre mi cadáver

Antes esas palabras, Kisame de un ataque rápido, que ni Naruto no se percato estaba enfrente de el y blandiendo su espada, para atacar al rubio, solamente se escucho el impacto en seco de la espada impactándose sobre

Naruto: HINATA!!!!!!

Ella rápidamente se había puesto a proteger al rubio de manera involuntaria, con aquel golpe, ella cayo al suelo, desangrándose a un costado del abdomen, llegando la herida hasta su pecho

Hinata: No te preocupes… esto es superficial… me recuperaré antes que argh (mientras empezaba a arquearse del dolor punzante de la herida)… que me sucede?

Kisame: Creo que tu recuperación va a ser lenta y dolorosa chica… mi Samehada se encarga de absorber el aura, es increíble cierto, así me encargo de los vampiros más fácilmente (sonriendo maléficamente)

Naruto observaba como Hinata empezaba a sufrir ante el ataque, y si no hacía algo de inmediato ella podría perderla posiblemente, ante esos pensamientos, lo hicieron perder los estribos fácilmente, y en un respiro, el aura de su collar empezó a emanar de manera vertiginosa, cubriéndolo por completo en su cuerpo, haciendo escapar un aire gélido a su alrededor, cosa que perturbó algo a Kisame ante tal reacción

Naruto: No te lo perdonare!!

Sus ojos se volvían rojos como la sangre, en tanto que se formaron las marcas de sus mejillas, y remarcándose más mostrando fiereza en su cara, en cuanto la pistola que yacía en el suelo se levanta al suelo, colocándose en la mano del rubio que usó su telequinesis y empezó con su transformación en la escopeta antes mencionada y de un movimiento desapareció de la vista de Kisame

Reaccionando, el sujeto puso su espada en defensa, para luego recibir el impacto de la mano desnuda del rubio quien él con la otra mano con la escopeta pensaba darle en la cabeza del agresor de Hinata, Itachi aparece en ese instante dándole una patada al rubio, lanzándolo al suelo… pero la agilidad del rubio hizo que no callera de espaldas, si no cayendo de pie, mientras que con la rodilla derecha se recargaba en el suelo, y su mano con la escopeta empezó a hacer disparos consecutivos sobre los dos sujetos, quienes se empezaron a moverse

Naruto aprovechando la distracción de Itachi, se abalanzo a muerte para acabar con el, pero Itachi sacando su espada, esperó a que se acercara el rubio, y le ensarto la espada en el abdomen, haciendo escapar un quejido de dolor al rubio

Itachi: Si que eres temerario (Sonriendo de medio lado)

Naruto: Y eso no es lo único temerario que tengo (mientras más se movía, la espada encajaba en el estomago del rubio, y sujetándole la camisa a Itachi…. Dispara)

Aquel impacto lo hizo arrojar a unos metros de distancia, en tanto que Naruto se sacaba el arma que tenía en el estomago, se percató que Kisame lo iba a atacar por la espalda, así que sin dudarlo dos veces detiene con la mano desnuda el zarpazo artero que le iba a propinar Kisame con su espada… con ese descuido por parte del rubio, Itachi, lo toma desprevenido, sujetándolo del cuello, mientras que con otra mano lo desarma de su escopeta y lo coloca el cañon apuntándolo sobre su pecho

Itachi: Eso es todo chico, es mejor que te tranquilices, o si no moriras

Naruto: Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo (contestando con odio)

Kisame: Con que muy retador he… pues te diré algo chico… por tu insolencia… ella morirá… y asi ustedes dos aprenderán cuando tratan de evitar el inminente futuro que les depara (con la espada que cargaba en uno de sus hombros, la levanta para apuntar a Hinata, quien ella esta tirada en el suelo ensangrentada, respiraba con mucha dificultad)

Hinata: No te preocupes Naruto… tu sálvate, yo me haré cargo de ello (mientras jadeaba cansadamente por la herida que a duras penas paraba de sangrar)… es lo que puedo hacer para pagar mi deuda

A Naruto le eran increíbles las palabras que escucho, Hinata por primera vez demosotró su lado bondadoso de ella, se iba a arriesgar para que el viviera, pero dejando a un lado eso, una emoción que de nuevo emergía dentro de el para salvar a sus seres queridos, lo impulso a no dejar que ella muriera, no otra vez, ya no más muertes

Naruto: (agachando su mirada, solamente se escuchaban los pasos que daba Kisame acercándose para darle muerte a la chica)… No dejare que muera nadie más..

Alzando su mirada, sus ojos rojos y las mejillas enmarcadas se volvieron a enmarcarse de manera agresiva, para luego expulsar de nuevo más aura del collar, que de nuevo llenándose más poder como antes, y en cuanto a su collar de nueva cuenta se le hizo una segunda grieta, estremeciendo a todos los presentes, el rubio por su parte, con su brazo libre forcejea con Itachi por el arma, pero solo era la forma para mover el arma que lo apuntaba en el corazón, pero Itachi al ver la acción del rubio no objeto en disparar a sangre fría

Hinata: NARUTOOOO!!

La chica por su parte quedó horrorizada a lo que había visto, el arma disparó, dándole de lleno al rubio, mientras observaba como la sangre le recorría al chico mostrando una mueca de dolor

Naruto: (sonriendo triunfalmente)…. Pensaste que te iba desarmar cierto? (mientras escupía sangre)

Itachi: Maldito (quien el solamente soltó un hilo de sangre en su boca, para luego separase detrás del rubio y dar unos pasos hacia atrás y soltando el arma y cubriéndose el pecho)

Naruto: Solamente cambié a donde iba apuntar el arma para que me diera aquí (apuntándose la perforación que tenía debajo del hombro, a un costado de donde empieza su pectoral izquierdo) para que me perforara sin afectar peligrosamente mis pulmón y mi corazón y subí un poco el Angulo dándote a ti en el pecho (mientras temblaba ante el dolor que le ocasionaba la herida del hombro, y exhalando e inhalando rápidamente)… ahora (con la telequinesis coge el arma y estando enfrente de Itachi)…. Muere (disparando repetidamente ante el, recibiendo los disparos en cada zona de su cuerpo)

Hinata se quedó por un momento estática, viendo esa escena, cuando el rubio dejó de disparar el cuerpo de Itachi quedó tendido en el suelo desangrándose también, el rubio volteó a ver al otro tipo

Naruto Ahora sigues tú….

Naruto ahora se abalanzó ante el sujeto, mientras el rubio metió entre sus ropas sacando tres cuchillos, los lanza sobre Kisame que de manera similar, usa su espada y repele los ataques, luego Naruto utilizó seguido de los cuchillos las ultimas balas que le quedaron a su arma, Kisame en cambio se dirigió sobre el rubio, esquivando las balas, y estando a una distancia razonable para atacar arremete con su espada sobre el rubio, que usando la escopeta detiene el ataque

Kisame: Ya se te acabaron los trucos niño? (mirando con diversión al rubio que en esas condiciones quería hacer lucha)

Naruto: (Sonriendo soberbiamente) No (mientras sus ojos se iluminaron)

Kisame: Ugh!!

Kisame nunca se esperó que las espadas que antes había repelido, eran una pequeña distracción, ya que el rubio utilizando su telequinesis esas espadas se apuntaron hacía la espalda de Kisame, encajándoselas, mientras que el sello que llevaban, se había activado, paralizándolo

Naruto: Ahora (replegando la espada de Kisame, la escopeta de Naruto volvió a la normalidad, y metiendo en su chamarra, saca el último cartucho de balas que traía, sacando el vacio de la pistola y lo carga rápidamente)…. Muere (disparando tres veces sobre la cabeza del piel-azul)

Hinata: Naruto –kun (mirando preocupadamente al rubio que estaba acercándose a un paso irregular, para caer el suelo enfrente de ella)

Naruto: Como me duele (su voz temblaba en la risa irónica y acida)

Hinata se remordía del sufrimiento, al ver el estado del chico, solamente se acerco para darle un abrazo sincero y lleno de preocupación

Hinata: Pudiste haber muerto (su voz empezaba a caer en la tristeza)… no lo hagas de nuevo

Naruto no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, era la primera vez que ella le decía esa de esa manera, en realidad se estaba preocupando por el, así que el rubio, por reacción natural, abraza a la peliazul, mientras le susurra en el oído

Naruto: No te preocupes…. Aún no es mi hora, no hasta que esto haya terminado (mientras su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, y las heridas empezaban a cobrar cuota en el cuerpo del rubio)…. Hugh… como me duele

Hinata nunca se percató… y le tomo poca importancia, tanto el estado deplorable que se encontraba el rubio, ni mucho menos en el estado que se encontraba ella, quien a duras penas se estaba restableciendo su aura, cerrando poco a poco las heridas de su pecho y el costado de su abdomen, aunque si perdió sangre, pero eso era otra cosa, en tanto que abrazaba el cuerpo lastimado del rubio, el estaba peor….

Hinata: Lo siento… no quise lastimarte (mientras trataba de soltarse de aquel abrazo)

Naruto: No te preocupes, eso es menos importante… tan siquiera….

No pudo articular las palabras que iba a decir en ese instante, un cuchillo que había utilizado el rubio estaba ahora incrustado en su espalda, ocasionándole otra herida más…

Kisame: Que lindo, pero sabes algo chico…. Aún te falta demasiado para que puedas hacerme algún daño…. Aunque te reconozco me hiciste divertir bastante… pero creo que es hora que este jueguito acabe

El sujeto estaba parado, mientras se sacaba la ultima espada que tenía en la espalda, su cabeza empezaba a cerrarse la herida de bala que tenía, tal como si nada hubiera ocurrido

Naruto no cabía de la impresión y temor que le recorría en su cuerpo en ese instante, no sabía qué hacer, si quedarse ahí estático viendo que todo su esfuerzo fue pura falacia, o resentir el dolor punzante del cuchillo encajado en su espalda

Naruto: quienes son ustedes

Itachi: Somos Caiguts… caballeros de los más poderosos sucumbidos en la oscuridad (llamando la atención de Naruto, ahí parado donde yacía tirado inerte antes, mientras que la sangre que se encontraba en el piso, empezó a ascender a partir de los pies de Itachi, y haciendo su recorrido en todo el su cuerpo, dirigiéndose hacia las heridas que antes le fueron provocadas por Naruto, para después serrarse las hemorragias y cicatrizarse de manera instantánea)

Kisame: Así que chico… vete despidiendo de una vez por todas (empezando a avanzar donde se encontraba la pareja que aun estaba abrazada)

Naruto: No dejaré que…. (al momento que argumentaba esas palabras cuando se trataba de levantar, el cuchillo reaccionó haciendo paralizar al rubio que caía de nuevo, mientras que Hinata abraza al rubio para amortiguar un poco su caída estrepitosa)… maldición el cuchillo

Kisame: Creo que te tragaras esas palabras (estando al frente de los dos , alza su espada para matar de un tajo al rubio)… pero mejor muere!!!

Naruto por instinto cerró sus ojos ante el inminente ataque, y pasaban los segundos, y no ocurría nada… hasta que abrió sus ojos y quedó aterrado ante la escena que estaba observando

Naruto: HINATA!!! (Mientras a duras penas se incorporaba para acercarse a ella que estaba tirada en el suelo)… Hinata no debiste… no debiste usar tus poderes si aun no te podías restaurar

Hinata usó el poco poder que apenas reunió para usar su teletransportación en el último instante, ella se encontraba agotada, y respiraba agitadamente

Hinata: Era lo único que podía hacer, no quiero que mueras (cuando un hilo de sangre estaba apareciendo entre sus labios)… aún no me he sobre esforzado cof… cof… (Mientras tosía sangre)

Naruto: Pero hubieses muerto, además escapamos a una distancia considerable de ellos, y siento como se están acercando hacía nosotros, hubieras escapado

Hinata: No… tu escapa, yo me hare cargo de ellos, por mi culpa te has quedado en esas condiciones… escapa no te preocupes por mi… yo veré como me las apaño

Naruto no pudo resistir más ante las palabras que sonaban un aire de tristeza, y como una despedida, así que sin pensarlo dos veces….

Naruto: Hinata…. Muérdeme

Naruto: Tal lo que escuchaste Hinata…. Ugh (mientras escupía sangre, aquella herida en el estomago y le disparo que se provocó en el hombro le hacían perder el liquido vital de su cuerpo)…. Muérdeme (al no soportar más, se desencaja de la espada que estaba clavada en su espalda)

Hinata: Naruto… pero si lo hago no estoy segura que… (su voz se quebraba en el miedo ante tal aclaración)

Naruto: Si es por que despierte el impulso sangriento, no te preocupes… pero hazlo para salvarte, tú misma lo dijiste (mientras sonreía apaciblemente)… la vida de un sirviente no es duradera (sonriéndole tristemente a ella)

Hinata no pudo resistir más, esas palabras le fueron una paradoja inconfundible, Naruto era un sirviente, pero con el tiempo se fue volviendo alguien especial, así que sin dudarlo solamente le dice

Hinata: No digas eso, eres alguien especial para mí, no quiero vivir a costa de tu vida (aclarando sus sentimientos con respecto al rubio)

Naruto: Tonta… no te preocupes por mí, eso es lo que menos quiero que la gente haga, no quiero que sientan lo mismo que yo (mientras tomaba gentilmente la mejilla de ella, viendo aquellos ojos perlados)

Hinata: Entonces ya soy como tú (mientras le sonríe, y con una de sus manos toca la mejilla del rubio)

Naruto: Entonces (con sus brazos rodea su cuerpo, abrazándola repentinamente, para luego susurrarle al oído)… muérdeme, bebe mi sangre y derrota a esos desgraciados, no te preocupes en este momento por mí, solamente encárgate de ellos…

Hinata: Naruto-kun, no sé si sea capaz, no quiero perderte (mientras unas lagrimas recorrían en sus ojos, empezando a rondar en su mejillas)

Naruto: HAZLO YA (tratando desesperadamente de convencerla)…. Hinata si tu no lo haces, esa marca en tu pecho, esa cicatriz que hiciste se quedará por siempre…

Hinata: Por favor Naruto…

Naruto: Si no quieres perderme, haz lo que te pida, antes de que sea demasiado tarde (mientras que con su brazo izquierdo apretaba más su cuerpo, con el derecho tomaba gentilmente la cabeza de ella hacia su cuello, incitándole a hacer su cometido)… no tengas miedo, confió en ti (entonando una confianza que a Hinata extrañamente le hizo familiar a ella)

Hinata: Naruto-kun… perdóname (con un susurro de culpabilidad, ella se dirige a su cometido)

Naruto: Para eso existe nuestra amistad (mientras cerraba los ojos, esperando el momento)….

Hinata no pudo encontrar una escapatoria, o era ella sola, o eran los dos juntos, muy e a pesar de su racionalidad, se fue acercando al cuello del rubio, su boca empezó a abrirla de poco a poco, sacando los finos colmillos que la hacen distinguirse como un vampiro, pero al momento de morder la yugular, empezó a dudar en ese instante…

Naruto: No tengas miedo, te apoyaré (de nuevo su voz grave y normal comenzaba a darle el valor suficiente a la chica)… bébelo que quieras

Hinata se sintió aprisionada ante el abrazo del chico, mientras que el aroma de la sangre del rubio, y la calma intranquila del ambiente se daba a inducirse en sus instintos de vampiro, perdiendo poco a poco ante el impulso de beber su sangre, así que con sus labios empezó a explorar el cuello del chico, mientras que con su nariz daba unas exhalaciones para encontrar la yugular, que instantes después de encontrarla, le dio un beso al cuello, donde se encontraba esa vena principal, y abriendo su boca para relucir sus colmillos nuevamente….. Lo muerde

Naruto: Hinata….

Sus mejillas se tornaron un poco rojas, cuando sintió dos punzadas en su cuello, solamente reaccionó por voluntad propia para sujetar a la chica, pera que ella se aferrara más a su cuello, empezando a beber la sangre del rubio

Inocencia, pureza, alegría, sentimiento, melancolía y otras emociones más le pasaban a la peli azul cada vez que daba un trago del liquido vital del rubio, y entre más pasaban los segundos, ella empezaba a beber más y más, la última vez que había probado sangre de esa forma, fue con su amado, pero eso es tiempo pasado, pero ahora con el rubio esas emociones eran más intensas…. Pero lo que la dejo un poco confundida, era que sentía pureza en la sangre… de lo que ella sabía era que el rubio había confesado que no era virgen, aunque no le creyó al principio…. aunque a pesar de que con su Byakugan…. Ella notó que no era virgen!, que era lo que le pasaba al rubio, pero poco le tomo importancia en ese momento, solamente quería seguir gozando y dejarse llevar por el momento, extasiarse con la sangre roja del rubio

Naruto nunca se sintió tan asustado, y a la vez realizado esa era la forma de ayudar a Hinata, y si ella se salvaba, no le importaría dar más sangre, poco a poco empezó a sentir cálida el cuerpo de ella, sentía las respiraciones de ella en s cuello, y por si fuera poco, sentía como la lengua de ella rozaba a veces con su cuello, degustando el sabor de su sangre, eso le hacía erizar la piel, y más cuando los colmillos de ella se empezaban a encajar más en su vena arterial

Ella empezaba a sentir como sus fuerzas regresaban a su normalidad y a la vez más latentes, pero además sentía un raro sentimiento que le recorría por su cuerpo, una calidez rara pero agradable, nunca había sentido eso no antes de aquel suceso, pero lo que le hacía ponerse más tranquila, era que podía sentir las palpitaciones del corazón del rubio, tranquilas y latentes, a pesar de la situación en la que estaban no denotaba nerviosismo y miedo, si no de tranquilidad confianza y amor

Naruto: Hinata… sabes… yo..t.e…..

Naruto cayó inconsciente ante la pérdida de sangre, sucumbiendo entre los brazos de ella, quien rápidamente se percató del estado del rubio, para dejar de morder su cuello, y sujetarlo entre sus brazos impidiendo que caiga al suelo

Hinata: Naruto-kun…Naruto-kun… (mientras veía al rubio inconsciente soltando una sonrisa, sus heridas aún no se cerraban, y más cuando sentía como el cuerpo del chico empezaba a perder calor y color dando un tono pálido en el rostro del rubio ante la mirada preocupada de ella)……

Kisame: Que escena (interrumpiendo fríamente aquel momento)… lástima que ustedes dos van a morir (empezando a sonreír oscuramente)

Hinata al escuchar esa voz tan siniestra, no evito en bajar su mirada viendo por unos segundos al rostro del rubio…

Hinata: (en un murmuro a pesar de que el chico yacía inconsciente)…. Naruto-kun… juro que te defenderé y te rescataré…. (Depositando un beso cerca de sus labios)… gracias (recostándolo cuidadosamente en el piso para después levantarse)

Kisame: De nuevo tu cría?... no ves que estás débil luego lo que te hizo mi Samehada (sonriendo fríamente, demostrando de nueva cuenta sus colmillos que tenía como dientes)

Hinata al estar completamente de pie, emana una energía bastante poderosa, mucho más que tenía antes… haciendo estremecer un poco al dueño de la gran espada que estaba al frente

Hinata: No se los perdonaré….

En un movimiento muy rápido, tomo desprevenido al tipo colocándose al frente de él solamente se pone en posición de ataque conocida por su familia, mientras sus brazos los tenía en posición para hacer un empuje, solamente dice

Hinata: JUHO SOSHIKEN! (en sus manos parecían haberse acumulado aura, dando forma a dos leones que atacan sin piedad a su objetivo, impactando directamente sobre Kisame quien a duras penas pudo reaccionar para protegerse con su espada, pero a pesar de ello, el impacto aun seguía siendo devastador)

Kisame: Maldita (mientras se trataba de incorporar… pero al observar la postura de ella)

Hinata: HAKKE ROKUIJUŪ YONSHŌ! (mientras se ponía en postura para realizar el ataque definitivo de su familia)

Al momento de acercarse, y hacer los dos golpes iníciales, fue interrumpida por un ataque de fuego, que al percatarse de ello, tuvo que interrumpir su ataque para dar un mortañ hacía atrás y al voltear quien estaba ahí

Itachi: Lo que me temía (viendo con algo de preocupación la escena)… esto no iba dentro del plan (mientras desenfunda su espada)

Kisame: Que sucede?

Itachi: Tenemos que matarla a ella, pero al chico lo dejamos

Kisame: Pero qué diablos dices?

Itachi: Después te explico (mientras activa su línea sucesoria y arremete contra Hinata)

Hinata: ¿Por qué diablos quieres matarme? (exigiéndole respuestas)

Itachi por su parte solo se limitó a callarse, mientras empezaba a atacara con su espada, Hinata esquivaba los cortes que trataba de hacer Itachi, para luego

Itachi: Si te lo diría, sería nuestra perdición

Hinata no pudo comprender esas palabras, pero por obvio que parezca nunca se va a dejar que la maten, así que retrocediendo para tomar posición de batalla…

Hinata: No permitiré que lo hagas (espetando con una furia que en esos momentos estaba desatando)

Itachi empezó a atacar a la peliazul, era un arremetimiento de golpes por parte de ella, y de estocadas por Itachi, alargando la batalla entre ambos contendientes hasta que

Itachi: Tsukiyomi (las comillas y la pupila de sus ojos rojos se volvieron una pupila más grande, adornado con las tres aspas que hacen reconocer la última fase del Sharingan… El Mangekyou Sharingan)

Hinata al ver esos ojos, inmediatamente sintió paralizándose, su cuerpo se volvía más pesado de lo normal y al parecer fue teletransportada en una dimensión oscura y vacía, el ambiente estaba muerto, y ella se encontraba atada en una cruz, viendo como múltiples clones de Itachi tenían en la mano de cada uno una espada, dispuestos a torturar a la chica….

Itachi: Dentro de las siguientes 72 horas, serás torturada de la manera más cruel que hayas conocido

Después de aquellas palabras frías, empezaron con su cometido, cada uno de los clones que se encontraban ahí clavaban sus espadas sin remordimientos, la chica empezaba a sentir punzantes dolores en todo su cuerpo, tobillos, piernas, estomago, el vientre, el pecho, los hombros, los costados, en cada rincón de su cuerpo era acuchillada mortalmente

Hinata Agh! [Si esto sigue así moriré] (Mientras empezaba a pensar ante la situación de cómo debería librarse de esa situación, se acordó como despejar en la ilusión verdadera que la atormentaba)

Itachi: Si crees que expulsar tu aura para libarte de mi ataque te funcionara… mejor guárdate esas esperanzas, y aférrate a soportar el dolor (enterrándole la espada en el brazo de la chica)

A Hinata escuchar esas palabras frías se le helo la sangre, y estaba a punto de resignarse, hasta que le llegó a la mente, al rubio que ante las adversidades él la ha librado… enfrentarse por primera vez a un vampiro si poderes, matar a otro a sangre fría, utilizar el collar con suma facilidad y desarrollar poderes progresivamente, eso era el poco repertorio de las hazañas del chico, pero lo que más la animo en ese momento fue que ante todo, era la persistencia, el valor y la confianza que irradiaba el chico, eso y la humildad, sinceridad compañía y amistad, era una caja llena de sorpresas el rubio, y gracias a el ella cambió su forma de ver las cosas, así que resignándose a perder a él y a sus pensamientos hizo lo que podía para destruir aquella ilusión

Hinata: [GRACIAS NARUTO-KUN]

En aquella dimensión ella crucificada cerro sus ojos para emanar un pulso de aura con tal de destruir el aura….. Pero no ocurría nada

Itachi: No sigas esforzándote… es inútil

Respondió otro de los clones que ahora sin misericordia con su espada le perforaba la garganta

Hinata: [Ugh… duele….]

Hinata aun aferrada a su idea de escaparse, tomo un respiro… y el ultimo, se centró de nuevo sus fuerzas y como lo había hecho anteriormente, pero con más fuerza imprimió el aura a tope que le ofrecía la sangre pura del rubio….

Hinata: Agh!!!!

Inmediatamente ella al abrir los ojos se encontraba en aquel paraje, estando de frente a Itachi quie se encontraba quieto, pero con una mirada con asombro al ver que ella pudo salir de la ilusión del pelinegro

Itachi: Maldición

Hinata: (que aún sentía el dolor punzante de las heridas que le provocó Itachi, aunque estás no sangraban)…. Por fin pude (mientras empezaba decaerse al suelo algo agotada… pero)… pero ahora no es momento de rendirse

Incorporándose nuevamente se dirigió a atacar a Itachi quien el pudo reaccionar ante la ofensiva de la peliazul

Itachi: Maldición (mientras su mirada reflejaba frustración)… es demasiado tarde

Hinata por su parte vió un pequeño descuido de parte de su contrincante, y sin dudarlo cargo con toda el aura que pudo en su mano para acabar con el

Kisame: Si no pones atención a tu alrededor, también tendrás tus aperturas!!! (Abalanzándose nuevamente ante Hinata y dándole un certero golpe con su espada en el abdomen de ella)

Hinata: Kyaaaa! (mientras salía volando por los aires y caía estrepitosamente al suelo, mientras sangraba su abdomen)

Kisame: Geez… diablos Itachi que es lo que te pasa (sonriendo como la manera que sabe hacer, viendo a su compañero que aun no se recuperaba del ultimo ataque que había hecho)

Itachi: Esto va fuera de nuestras manos, hay que eliminarla de una vez

Kisame: Adelante!!

Hinata por su parte se incorporó nuevamente mientras que sus manos cubrían la parte de su abdomen herido, de nueva cuenta se sentía débil y sin aura, esa maldita espada hizo de nuevo su cometido

Hinata: No otra vez (mientras escupía sangre de nuevo)

Kisame: Creo que este es tu fin… ni el rubio te podrá defender… estás ahora sola

Caminando lentamente hacía Hinata, empezó a blandir su espada, para terminar con esto, y como esto fuera natural lanzo el ataque que iba a dar fin con ella

En ese momento, Hinata con las pocas fuerzas que pudo tener, se dirigió ante el, y al recibir el zarpazo que le destrozó por completo su hombro, pudo darle con el Juuken directo al corazón

Kisame: Ugh… maldita (mientras retrocedía y se tomaba el pecho dolorosamente)

Hinata: No permitiré que….

Fue interrumpida, cuando Itachi le perforó el estomago con su espada….

Itachi: Creo que eso ha sido suficiente… por favor… muere (En un rápido movimiento, saca la espada que tenía perforada en el estomago de ella y le destroza el cuello sin compasión)

Hinata: Agh!! (Sus ojos blancos no cabían de la impresión al recibir aquel mortal ataque mientras caía al suelo y observaba sin poder cambiar su semblante de miedo… miedo a morir)

Itachi: Kisame nos vamos (dando media vuelta, viendo a su compañero en mal estado que se encontraba)

Kisame: Maldición…. Esa niña va a sufrir más por lo que me hizo (tratando de rematar de una vez hacía el cuerpo moribundo de ella)

Itachi: Nos vamos (sujetando del hombro a Kisame con su voz vacía e intimidante denotando cansancio en esta situación)… ella dentro de poco morirá

Kisame sin replicar ante la acción de Itachi ambos se retiraron del lugar, mientras que Hinata se encontraba ahí tirada en el suelo, volteando a ver al rubio, y con todas las fuerzas que podía se arrastró a donde estaba el chico tirado y aún con las heridas sin sangrar

Hinata: Naruto- kun (mientras cogía la mano del rubio, ya estando a una distancia entre ambos)… ahora ya te salvé… creo que ya ha sido todo lo que has hecho por mí… eres libre

Su vista empezaba a nublarse, perdía fuerzas y al punto de antes desmayarse

Hinata: Te…q..u..i………

Ella calló inconsciente en el pecho del chico, quien el por extraño que parezca, abraza con sus brazos a la peliazul, brindándole calor y seguridad en aquella noche en donde la sangre recorrió entre sus labios.

**TEMA DE CIERRE "LOST AND FOUND=SENSES FAIL"**

**

* * *

****Y BIEN... ME QUEDO BIEN?... PUES EN SUS POSTS LO VERÉ******

PUES SOLO ME QUEDA DECIRLES QUE ESTE EPISODIO LE METÍ EMPEÑO PARA NO HACERLO ABURRIDO Y TEDIOSO EN LA PELEA.... ASI QUE ENTRE CORRECCIONES Y BORRADOS Y UNO QUE OTRO APAGÓN QUE ME BORRARÓN LO QUE LLEVABA LO TENÍA QUE REHACER

UNA COSA MÁS ES QUE EN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO CAMBIARÁ EL TEMA (DE ENDING PARA SER CLAROS)...

ADEMÁS QUE YA TENGO LOS EPISODIOS QUE LLEVARÁ MI FIC... POR OBVIO YA TENGO EL NUMERO EXACTO DE ESTOS.... CUANTOS CREEN QUE TENDRA?.... 7 CAPITULOS MÁS, 8... QUIEN SABE

POR ULTIMO, HABÍA DICHIO QUE IBA A LLEVAR LEMON HASTA EL ULTIMO CAP... PERO MEJOR ME LO PENSE Y EN CAPITULOS PROXIMOS LLEVARÁ UNA PARTE DE LECTURA... DEDICADO PARA LOS PERVERTIDILLOS EN ESTE FORO.....

SIN OTRA COSA QUE DECIR... ME DESCONECTO...¡CAMBIO Y FUERA!

PD..... SE ME OLVIDÓ DECIRLES QUE EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO NO SABRE DECIRLES CUANDO... PERO NO SE DESILUCIONEN... PRONTO LES DEJARÉ UN POST PARA AVISAR COMO VOY CON LA HISTORIA

AHORA SI ME DECONECTO

**A DEBERAS.... LA CANCIÓN QUE VIERON EN LA PRIMERA PARTE SE LLAMA "THE GROUND FOLDS (VERSION ACUSTIC)" POR SENSES FAIL... AQUI LES DEJO EL LINK PARA ESCUCHAR LA ROLA ****.com/watch?v=BsTTaqBHKT8**

**HORA SI ADIOS**

**AGRADESCO......**

**DENISHITAZ:Pues gracias por tus comentarios, y gracias por subir tu fic... ya me moría de ganas en leer que es lo que pasa... pero eso lo diré en el rr que te mandaré. ojala que sigas dejando más rr para continuar con mi trabajo**

**HEERO: Pues agradezco tus cumplidos... y no te preocupes, más adelante revelaré tooodo los secretos que terngo en mi fic**

**BLACK SKY: Me honra, y no sabes como me animan tus comentarios, nunca esperé que una escritora como tu me comentara de lo bien que ando con mi fic... gracias y espero que me heche una manita en mi trabajo XD**

**ETOLPLOW: Pues tu fuiste el primero que leyó mi fic y el que me comento lo bueno que es los temas de apertura y cierre... ese detallito me animó mucho, a parte que tus comentarios me hacen ponerme en estado EESMI (Escritor En Su Maxima Inspiración)**

**FLYEREAGLE: Gracias por tus comenttarios igual, te aseguró que habrá más que vamppiros en este fic, te lo aseguro, y con respecto a que este fiuc debería de tener más comentarios... pues no importa, mientras tenga a lectores que me hacen ponerme en estado EESMI es lo suficiente para hacer este proyecto, gracias**

**GOTHIC-HINATA: Garacias por tus quejas... digo rr, me hacen sentir que mi trabajo de escritor es buena, y qume la aplico en estructurar mi fic, en un momento más aclarare que onda con Naruto y te lo aseguro... no defraudo**

**ANJU-SAMA2009: Espero que mio fic sea de tu agrado... aun que no me hayas enviado un rr ultimamente, tendré la esperanza en que lo hagas en un dia de estos, y sobre tus quejas de que Hinata le dobla la edad de Naruto te diré que te llevarás una siorpresa en cuanto avance la histora**

**SIN MAS QUE DECIR LES DEJO EN LA PROXIMA PUBLICACIÓN JE**


	11. Episodio 10 Adios

**HOLAAAA PUES AQUI DE NUEVO HACIENDO MI ACTO DE PRESCENCIA, SOLAMENTE LES DEJO EL EPISODIO 10, SIENDO SINCEROS LO TENÍA AYER SABADO, PERO CUANDO TRATABA DE SUBIR EL DOCUMENTO AQUI EN ESTA PÁGINA NO ME DEJABA POR UN ERROR INTERNO, Y PUES HASTA HOY SIENDO DOMINGO EN LA MAÑANA POR FIN LO PUDE SUBIR**

**AGRADESCO MUCHO SUS COMENTARIOS QUE YA SABEN COMO ME PONEN Y MOTIVAN A SEGUIR CON MI FIC Y ESE AGRADECIMIENTO SE LOS DEVUELVO CON LO UNICO QUE PUEDO HACER Y ES CON SEGUIR CON ESTE PROYECTO.... Y QUE MÁS ASÍ QUE A LEER**

**TEMA DE APERTURA "STILL SEARCHING=SENSES FAIL"**

Episodio 10 Adiós

Hasta Nunca……….

Narración de Naruto

Esto es extraño, me siento cansado, débil, y bastante adolorido… siento mis parpados pesados, no me puedo levantar…. Lo único que puedo percibir en el ambiente es tranquilidad, y calma, adornado con una perturbación oscura… no sé, como si alguien no quisiera tenerme aquí… pero que cosas digo, a lo mejor estoy muerto, y quien sabe… hablando de muertos ¿a caso los muertos pueden respirar…? Por que eso es lo que estoy haciendo…. Qué diablos me sucede

Fin Narración

Naruto pesadamente abrió sus ojos, se encontraba en un cuarto, con una decoración algo oscura pero a la vez irradiaba tranquilidad, los muebles rústicos que eran los roperos que se encontraban pegados en la pared al lado de la cama, mientras que en el otro extremo se encontraba una mesita, donde tenía una fotografía de una mujer, tan hermosa, radiante y elegante, igual que Hinata… en los alrededores se encontraba un tocador ubicado al frente de la cama igual pegado en la pared, adornado con en esa mesa algunos maquillajes, perfumes y otros productos de belleza, el espejo que era un marco de oro, con detalles de ángeles en las orillas daban ese detalle elegante en el cuarto, mientras que en el otro extremo se encontraba un ventanal, con las cortinas purpuras cubrían la luz del sol que pasaba en el oscuro cuarto

Naruto: Ha… hay… hay (al tratarse de incorporarse en la cama donde estaba acostado, nota algo que….)… que me paso?... y mi ropa?

Naruto se encontraba desnudo en la extensión de la palabra, todo su cuerpo vendado, principalmente en el estomago, el pecho, la espalda, y el hombro derecho se encontraba muy vendado

Naruto: Donde ando aquí

Tal como una pregunta retórica que hacía, esperando a que nadie la contestará, se quedó observando los alrededores de la habitación, y al pararse

Hinata: No creo que sea ideal sobre esforzarse (entrando a la habitación con una charola con comida, un botiquín, gasas y al parecer alcohol)

Naruto: Hinata….ugh (tensándose de dolor al exaltarse a verla a ella)

Hinata: No lo hagas, aun estás débil para poder pararte (acercándose a un lado del rubio, para colocar la bandeja en la mesita de al lado y ayudar al rubio a incorporarse y comenzando a checar las heridas)… Hmp… aun no se ha cerrado tu herida (diciéndolo con preocupación al ver que las sabanas donde estaba el chico se encontraban manchadas con sangre)

Naruto: Olvídate de mí… mira como quedaste (mientras le daba una exploración con su mirada a la chica, quien ella se encontraba en una bata larga, cubriéndola de las múltiples heridas que se encontraba en su cuerpo, pero la que más resaltaba, era la venda que tenía alrededor de su cuello)

Hinata por su parte no evito en soltar un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, y girar a un lado su cabeza para no ver al rubio que se encontraba preocupado

Hinata: Yo me siento bien, ahora es tu turno para ayudarte (susurrándolo en un pequeño hilo de voz y sin pedir permiso empieza a quitarle las vendas al rubio)

Naruto no pudo evitar poner resistencia, no quería verse grosero ante ella, tanto Hinata empezaba a quitar las vendas que tenía alrededor del hombro del rubio, no pudo evitar en tener empatía al ver la herida que aún no se cerraba, y empezando a desinfectarlo con el liquido que tenía, para escuchar después los quejidos del rubio

Naruto: Auch…hay…Hay, duele

Hinata: Al parecer cuando sobre esforzaste el collar, los efectos de regeneración se perdieron, por eso tus heridas se tardan en cerrar, es un milagro, y gracias al cielo que aún sigues con vida (quedándose quieta por unos instantes de su acción para luego proseguir con su labor)…

Naruto: Pensé que no te volvería a ver…. Tenía miedo

Hinata: Yo también lo tuve… inclusive, pensé que íbamos a morir los dos

Terminando con su labor con el hombro, ahora seguía en el abdomen

Hinata: Pensé que por beber de más de tu sangre (de nuevo sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo ante las palabras que expresaba)… te iba a matar (desenvolviendo las vendas aún ensangrentadas por la herida profunda que tenía), pero es un milagro cuando al recuperar mi consciencia que aún estaba con vida, moribundamente, pero confiaba en que no morirías, aún no era tu hora

Hinata empezaba a aplicar de nuevo aquel liquido en el estomago del chico, el de nuevo se quejó del dolor, pero poco a poco fue desvaneciéndose por un pequeño alivio, mientras que Hinata empezaba a cubrir la herida

Naruto: Y dime que es lo que paso luego que desvaneciera (preguntando un poco temeroso ante la historia que le iba a relatar ella)

Hinata Bien…

Hinata empezó a relatar con sumo detalle la pelea entablada ante los dos sujetos, mientras más tensas se volvían las palabras que proseguían el duelo a muerte, Naruto empezaba a tener un poco de impotencia, tristeza y culpa, escuchando atentamente lo que ella contaba, hasta llegar a la parte de…

Hinata: Luego Itachi me perforó el estomago con su espada, dejándome la herida (mientras deja su trabajo de envolver la herida del rubio, y abriendo con poco de vergüenza la parte baja de la bata que cubre su abdomen y vientre que estaban vendados), más aparte las otras dos heridas que me hizo Kisame (son sus dedos señalaban el corte que cubría en su abdomen y en otro movimiento se baja de los la bata para descubrir el hombro que estaba vendado)… y por último, Itachi me cortó el cuello, haciéndome que desangrará , tenía miedo de morir, no se pensaba que iba a mo…

Hinata fue interrumpida ante el abrazo del chico, que le confortaba seguridad y tranquilidad, para decirle

Naruto: Ya no sigas, por favor, con eso ha sido suficiente (con su mano recorría la cabeza de la chica, dando masaje en todo el contorno de la nuca y la espalda de la chica, terminándolo, donde termina el cabello de ella)

Hinata: (No soportando más el sentimiento rompe en lagrimas, abrazando al chico para decirle) Pero… es que… es que

Naruto: Tranquila… ya pasó todo, tómalo como una segunda oportunidad

Hinata no siguió hablando más, solamente se dedicó a seguir estando abrazada al rubio, mientras los minutos pasaron se fue encontrando la calma en la habitación, ella aún aferrada en el abrazo afectuoso de el chico, no quería separarse de él, era una sensación agradable y nunca antes experimentada desde hace años, en realidad sentía calidez y confianza por parte del rubio, y hablando de confianzas, le hizo recordar algo que le tenía atormentada la vez que había bebido su sangre y de una vez sacar la verdad

Naruto: Y dime Hinata, (soltándose del abrazo… cambiando el tema de la conversación)… como es que llegué aquí…

Hinata: Cuando desperté, luego de quedar inconsciente, no sé qué fue lo que sucedió, pero el punto fue que me había recuperado de mis fuerzas, aunque mis heridas aún prevalecían, puedo llevarte aquí a mi mansión, y traté de erradicar tus heridas, aunque estaban abiertas y la hemorragias no cesaban, gracias al collar te mantuvo con vida, sin él, era inminente ya no estarías aquí….y (mientras se ruborizaba)

Naruto: ¿Y luego qué? (animando a la chica a proseguir)

Hinata: Tus ropas se encontraban bastantes sucias en sangre, así que tuve que... Quitarte la ropa… pero no toque ni vi de mas cuando estabas inconsciente (hablando con una vergüenza notoria)

Naruto al escuchar eso y ver como se volvía como tomate al explicarse del estado en que dejó al rubio, solamente pudo tragar saliva y tranquilizar a la chica

Naruto: No te preocupes, no tenías opción, y eso era lo único que podías hacer… no tienes por qué disculpar por algo que has hecho bien, por eso te agradezco (sonando muy tranquilo y denotando confianza ante la chica)

Mientras ya aclarando esos detalles, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, se dejó a mostrar a una chica que le hacía conocida para Hinata

Kaname: Si me disculpa, Hiashi-sama requiere su presencia (con su manera común para hablar con ella)… para la audiencia

Hinata: Gracias, dile que en 5 minutos estaré ahí

Kaname: Está bien

Ella saliendo de la habitación dejando a los dos chicos ahí, Naruto no pudo evitar en hacer una pregunta

Naruto: ¿Quién es ella?... ¿Quién es Hiashi… que es lo que pasa?

Hinata no pudo evitar en dar un suspiro, y para levantarse de la cama, solamente le contesta

Hinata: Es una larga historia, luego te lo explico, solamente lo que te puedo decir es que Hiashi es mi padre… (Mientras se dirige a uno de los roperos, para sacar una camisa larga con cuello de tortuga)… y tengo que tratar los asuntos que ocurrieron hace una semana (sacando entre otro de los cajones una falda larga y quitándose la bata en frente del rubio, enseñando por completo su cuerpo tapado por tan solo las vendas del hombro, el vientre, abdomen y por su ropa interior, sin pudor y sin vergüenza ante el rubio)

Naruto al ver lo que hizo la chica, volteo su mirada a otro lado, mientras que un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas y unas pulsaciones rápidas en su corazón lo sobresaltaron diciendo

Naruto: Ya veo… ¿pero por qué no te cambias la ropa en otro lado?

Hinata al escuchar el gesto intranquilo del rubio solamente se limita a decirle

Hinata: Por que tú no eres capaz de mirarme, no sabiendo que tu eres muy noble (diciéndolo ultimo con una voz muy queda)

Naruto: Pero si antes por qué….

Hinata: Por que ya tengo más confianza por ti…. (Ya terminando de vestirse)…. ¿Cómo me veo?

Ante ese llamado, el aludido volteó para ver a la peliazul ya vestida, observando que gracias a la camisa encubría muy bien las heridas de la pelea, para no alarmar tanto a los presentes de la reunión que iba a ir)

Naruto: Te ves bien (sonriéndole tranquilamente)

Hinata: Gracias….

Hinata: Naruto…. (Dando media vuelta)… dime una cosa (poniéndose seria enfrente del chico, ocasionando un poco de pesadez en el ambiente)

Naruto: Te escucho

Hinata: Se sincero conmigo (viéndolo serenamente)…. ¿eres virgen?

A Naruto esa pregunta le hizo eco dentro de sus pensamientos, en verdad es que no quería decir la verdad dentro de su vida privada, por lo que volteando su cabeza para evitar la mirada de ella, le contesta

Naruto: No lo soy…. Ya te lo dije antes (un rubor se apoderaba en sus mejillas)

Hinata al no estar conforme con esa respuesta, toma con su mano la mejilla del rubio, para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos, observando cómo las pupilas de esos ojos azules temblaban de nerviosismo, para después tomar un respiro y luego secundarlo con una pregunta algo indigna

Hinata: ¿Por qué me mentiste?

Naruto: Por que no quería estar dentro de los sospechosos de hace 1 mes

Hinata al escuchar esa respuesta, le contesta de manera exaltada

Hinata: Y no tienes idea de las sospechas que tengo contigo

Naruto no pudo comprender las palabras que ella le dirigió ¿Qué sospecha?…. ¿No se supone que habían reparado sus diferencias?

Naruto: ¿Por que lo dices?... (Preguntando nerviosamente)

Hinata tomó un respiro para encontrar las palabras indicadas

Hinata: Primero fue el control con el collar, segundo el arma, y tercero tu vida privada

El rubio si entendió claro con los dos puntos mencionados, pero el tercero lo confundió más….

Naruto: ¿Vida privada? (con un deje de curiosidad)… ¿A qué te refieres?

Hinata: Sabes que mi Byakugan puede saber si uno es virgen o no…. Así que el día que estuvimos en el cuartel, note que en tu cuerpo era impuro

Naruto: ¿Te refieres que no soy virgen? (exaltándose de manera precipitada ante esas palabras)…. ¿pero… pero si yo nunca en mi vida lo he hecho……?

Hinata: Eso era lo que yo también pensé (interrumpiéndolo)…. Pero el día que bebí tu sangre (agachando su mirada)… el sabor de tu sangre me embriagaba de calidez, sentimientos, y lo más importante…. Pureza… eso se supone se siente en humanos vírgenes

A Naruto ese comentario lo puso más tenso, ¿que era él?,… tantas incógnitas lo pusieron al borde de la tensión, solamente puedo entablar un silencio, mientras miraba con los ojos tan abiertos que podía a Hinata

Hinata: Naruto… ¿a caso tu nunca has tenido alguna idea de tu pasado?

Naruto: …… (Mientras agachaba su mirada) No… lo único que sé es que me abandonaron en el orfanato, sin tener una idea de quienes fueron mis padres, no sé nada de mis raíces (apretando con sus manos las sabanas de la cama)

Hinata: Naruto-kun (viendo empáticamente la tristeza del rubio de reojo)

El silencio en la habitación se fue volviendo tensa y pesada, nadie podía decir, o argumentar algo, solamente ahí estaban sin decir, o hacer algo, el rubio en la cama, su espalda recostada en la cabecera de la cama, y ella estaba parada en frente de la puerta… solamente ella le dirige unas últimas palabras antes de abrir la manija de la habitación y salirse

Hinata: No quise decírtelo, pero ni siquiera se yo lo que eres, pensé que tu tendrías algo que decir, pero creo que es hora que busques tus raíces y aclares tu pasado

Dicho eso ella salió del cuarto, dejando a un rubio conmocionado. Sin tener idea de cómo hacer este trabajo…

Sakura se encontraba afuera de la casa del rubio, era la cuarta vez que pasaba desde hace 5 días que ya no supo nada de él, tocando inútilmente la puerta, para solo recibir ninguna respuesta

Sakura: Naruto (susurrándolo de manera triste)… dónde estás

--Flashback--

A cuatro días después de la muerte de Sasuke

Mientras realizaba su trabajo de forma seria, en su mente aún no asimilaba la idea de la muerte de su amado, su vida dio un vuelco muy extraño, varias emociones se tornaron en su vida, dolor, tristeza y soledad, de ahí, su carácter mermó demasiado, no era de menos, perder a alguien especial era nuevo para ella

Sakura:… al parecer la hemorragia es interna, tanto el estomago, como los intestinos reventaron ante los repentinos golpes que sufrió

Mientras examinaba con sumo detalle el cuerpo tendido en la mesa de autopsias

Shizune: Mira Sakura, ya checaste las marcas de golpe que tiene en la espalda

Sakura: Así es, me hacía extraño el por qué su espalda estaba más entumido de lo normal, voy

A ver qué es lo que tiene

Sakura prosiguió con la verificación de la espalda, para luego dar con su veredicto

Sakura: Costados y vertebra completamente fracturados, al parecer fue torturado antes de que lo apalearan

Shizune: Por que lo dices (con curiosidad preguntó)

Sakura: Los músculos que cubren la espalda están entumecidos, más no hinchados, si no hubieran recibido alguna contusión estarían hinchados

Los minutos pasaban lentamente, hasta que ambas mujeres terminaron de verificar el cadáver, para luego preparar el cuerpo y con la ayuda de dos asistentes, envolvieron el cuerpo y lo llevaron a una camilla para que lo conservaran en la morgue

Shizune: Sakura… Sakura (tratando de llamar a la pelirosa que se encontraba parada en la entrada de una de las tantas salas de autopsia)

Sakura: (regresando a la realidad)… ¿Qué sucede?

Shizune: Ve a descansar, lo necesitas, ya vas 4 días que estás así, trabajando sin haber descansado

Solamente Sakura pudo sacar un pequeño suspiro de cansancio para luego decirle

Sakura: Estoy bien, no es nada grave….

Ella no pudo articular la palabra, al parecer su cuerpo ya no dio para más y decayó ante la mirada preocupante de Shizune

Luego de un día en rehabilitación, la chica estaba en el hospital, mientras se levantaba forzosamente, escuchó una voz que le impidió que hiciera eso

Naruto: No lo hagas…. Aún estás débil (su voz denotaba suma seriedad)

Sakura: Naruto (abriendo poco a poco los ojos, encontrándose en un cuarto blanco, mientras que a lado de la cama donde estaba recostada estaba una mesita con medicamentos, en la otra un mueble un vaso con agua, con una rosa dentro del receptáculo)… que me sucedió, donde estoy que haces aquí…

Naruto: (observando lentamente a la chica, toma un pequeño respiro contestando rígidamente) Te desmayaste en el cuartel, al parecer sufriste un severo desgaste físico por que al parecer no habías dormido en estos últimos 4 días, eso más aparte que tomabas muchas píldoras para despejar el sueño, te afectó bastante, estás en el hospital general, y estoy aquí por que quiero hablar seriamente contigo….

Sakura al escuchar esas últimas palabras con mucha seriedad del rubio, no evitó en sentirse regañada, y al tratar de tomar la palabra, el rubio tomo la palabra primero y le contesta

Naruto: Creo que aún no lo has superado

Sakura: ¿A qué te refieres?

Naruto: No te hagas la inocente…. Me refiero a él (espetando estrictamente hacía la chica)

Sakura al verse acorralada y al no encontrar las palabras adecuadas para defenderse, solo se limitó a callarse y a bajar su mirada, mientras el rubio proseguía

Naruto: Por qué diablos haces eso, no tienes idea de lo preocupada que se puso tu madre al enterarse que su única hija se encontraba sometida en el hospital por sobre esfuerzo fisco…

Sakura no evito en soltar unas lágrimas en los alrededores de sus mejillas, mientras guardaba silencio ante la manera represiva que Naruto le dirigía

Naruto: Sakura por favor, no sigas con eso, si sigues así lo único que ganarás es hacerte daño… por favor, no te lo pido por mí, o por tu madre…. Te lo pido por tu bien y en memoria de él (soltándolo con un deje de suplica)… no quiero perder a otra persona importante (empezando a sollozar en frente de la chica)

Sakura se sintió terrible al ver como el rubio lloraba por ella, nunca pensó en los demás, solamente ella pensó para sí misma, mostrando su lado egoísta, pero lo que más la hizo sentir terrible, eran las sensaciones de ingratitud al poner así al rubio que le trataba de subir los animo, desde la plática después del funeral, el se encargaba de amenizarle el día

Sakura: Yo… yo… no tienes idea de lo mal que me siento, es difícil aceparlo, a pesar de que lo he hecho, no me resisto a la idea de estar sin él, no se tengo ganas de suicidarme, y estar con él en el otro mundo y…

Ella no pudo articular una palabra más, una bofetada severa, pero no fuerte por parte del rubio la hizo entregar a la calma, ella solo pudo ver la mirada sería y con lagrimas en los ojos del rubio…

Naruto: Nunca digas eso… no trates de tapar el sol con un solo dedo, nada de lo que hagas lo hará regresar, sigue adelante y mira al frente, nunca, nunca atrás

Sakura: Como quieres que lo haga si mi mundo está muerto (chillando impotentemente)

Naruto solamente pudo bajar su cabeza, mirando el suelo blanco del cuarto, y para alzar la mirada viendo seriamente a Sakura

Naruto: Sakura, te contaré una historia, la historia de mi infancia……

El rubio tomando una fuerza de voluntad para contar ese episodio doloroso, comenzó a relatar su infancia, que en un principio era tranquila, pero desde el momento en que conto la fatídica noche, dejó a la pelirosa impresionada, a más no decir perturbada a lo que escuchaba, en esos momentos no tenía idea que reaccionar, pero lo dejo algo en claro, el rubio sufrió bastante desde su niñez

Sakura: Naruto… (Susurrando el nombre de su amigo, bajando su mirada)

Naruto: Luego quedé totalmente devastado, inclusive llegué a pensar en el suicidio

--Flash Back--

Encontrándose en el hogar de Jiraiya, Naruto se encontraba estático, con una mirada perdida y con el brillo de sus ojos apagados, aún negando la muerte de Shion

Naruto: [Por qué… por que te fuiste… por qué no mejor morí yo… en tu lugar…. Shion]

Poco a poco se perdía en la oscuridad de sus pensamientos, y a su vez se perdía el raciocinio dentro de su mente frágil, el trauma emocional lo sumergía a la locura… hasta que el rubio se levanto donde estaba sentado, y al dirigirse a una de los cajones del buró que estaba al lado de aquella cama, abre el primer cajón, para buscar más papel, para limpiar sus lagrimas, pero fue más lo que encontró en aquel cajón

Naruto: [Una pistola]….

El rubio encontró aquella arma, así que inconscientemente la coge con sus manos, y se queda observando el arma por varios minutos, muchas cosas recorrían en sus pensamientos, hasta que una risa melancólica y llena de amargura hizo denotar el plan maquiavélico que iba a llevar a cabo, donde por instantes se apunta el arma, sosteniéndolas con sus dos manos debajo de su barbilla, mientras cerraba los ojos, un último pensamiento empezó a recorrer en su mente

Naruto: [¡Espérenme!... estaré con ustedes en unos instantes, Haruna, Shion…….mamá…papá]

Esas dos últimas letras diciéndolas sin razón, con la esperanza de saber quiénes eran lo lleno de una ansiedad y sin dudarlo jala el gatillo de la pistola…

Click!...click!!....

Ese sonido se repetía de nuevo, cada vez que el chico tiraba del gatillo, sin sentir nada abrió los ojos, y tal fue grata su sorpresa, que la pistola estaba vacía….

--Fin Flashback—

Por fin la pelirosa pudo comprender el por qué el chico es así, nunca se imaginó que él en verdad lo había pasado tan mal, tener en mente eso no es cosa de superarlo con suma facilidad, en especial para un niño que apenas estaba por cumplir los 8 años

Sakura simplemente agachó su mirada y con sus manos agarrando el borde de la sabana que la tapaba, soltó una pequeña lagrima que caía justamente en su mano, y mirando hacía el rubio solamente le dice

Sakura: Te juro que no se repetirá de nuevo…. gracias

Sonriéndole sinceramente al chico que al recibir tal gesto, hizo su sonrisa irreconocible, mientras le toma las manos de la chica… para decirle

Naruto: De que…. (Regresándole el gesto de afecto, observándola fijamente)

A partir de ese día, Sakura le tuvo más afecto a Naruto, encontrándose no solo a un mejor amigo, si no una compañía, y un guía para tratar de superar ese momento tan triste

--Fin Flashback—

Sakura aun sumida en sus recuerdos, no se percata de la voz que la ha estado llamando

Jiraiya: Sakura (elevando su voz para tratar de obtener su atención)

Sakura: ¿Qué sucede? (Exaltada ante la llamada del superior)

Jiraiya: ¿Creo que no te ha contestado cierto?

Sakura: Así es (contestando con algo de decepción)… ¿qué tal si le ocurrió algo?

Jiraiya: No te preocupes, es Naruto, no le puede pasar alguna locura a ese chico (sonriendo tranquila mente, para calmar la preocupación de Sakura)

Sakura: (Aún escéptica)… Pero ya van 5 días, y el no aparece

Jiraiya: Sakura, hay veces que el mocos se desaparece por días, te lo digo por experiencia… tranquilízate

Sakura: Como quiere que lo haga si él no está (pausando brevemente)…. No quiero ser fatalista pero si… si…

Jiraiya: Tienes miedo de perderlo (robándole las palabras que iba a mencionar)

Sakura solamente asiente nerviosamente, con la mirada dirigida al suelo

Sakura: No quiero perder a alguien más… si él se va, ya no lo soportaré de nuevo (empezando a sollozar débilmente)

Jiraiya pudo comprender el cariño que en este momento la chica empezó a demostrar al rubio, provocando que le diga unas palabras

Jiraiya: Creo que no soy el indicado para decirte esto, pero si no aclaras una vez tus miedos y tus sentimientos, cuando sea demasiado tarde lo lamentarás

Esas palabras le cayeron como balde de agua fría, a pesar que en este tiempo si le tomó afecto y confianza de manera ciega al chico, no pudo comprender que es lo que pensaba, hasta se dio a delatar por que justamente estaba enfrente del departamento del chico, para saber si está ahí, con bien, ¿A caso quería más que compañerismo del rubio?

Sakura: Yo… yo no…

Jiraiya: No te obligues a decírmelo, mejor guárdate tus palabras enfrente de el

Dando medía vuelta para regresar al cuartel, para dejar pensativa a la chica

Sakura: ¿Y entonces a que vino usted?... si conoce al rubio, ¿entonces a que vino a su departamento?

Jiraiya: Solamente vine para avisarte que Tsunade te necesitaba, como tu celular lo tienes apagado, fui a buscarte…

Sakura: Y como supo que estoy aquí (observando atónita al viejo)

Jiraiya: Por que estas preocupada por el chico

Lugo de las últimas palabras, se retiró del lugar, dejando a la pelirosa consternada, y sin habla en ese momento, mirando sin sentido el corredor del pasillo

Sakura: [Naruto….]

Sin nada que hacer, se retira de la casa del rubio, para atender el llamado de su maestra

Naruto aún recostado en la cama, no podía hacer nada, si no más que observar y esperar, el tiempo se le hacía pasar lentamente, y mientras visionaba los cuadros colgados en la pared, vio uno que le hacía especial

Era el de una mujer de no más de 30 años, su pelo rojo como la sangre y tan largo que podía estar a la altura de sus rodillas, su piel nívea, ni tan blanca, y ni tan oscura, dejándolo en un tono claro, sus ojos azules como el cielo, y tan profundos como el mar denotaban serenidad y tranquilidad, su rostro le parecía vagamente familiar, facciones delicadas y delineadas, demostrando el significado de belleza pura, su silueta de mujer era igual que su rostro, una delineada obra de arte, tan frágil y tan llamativa como la misma Venus, con un vestido blanco que cubría aquella figura, haciéndola resaltar aun mas, junto con un escote generoso que hacía suspirar a cualquier hombre y a imaginarse tenerla entre sus brazos aquel cuerpo majestuoso, pero por extraño que parezca, Naruto no demostraba esa característica viendo aquel cuadro, si no que más bien lo dejo con una sensación vagamente conocida, como si la hubiera conocido en algún lado

Naruto: Hermosa….

Es lo único que pudo decir el chico, observando el retrato de ella, se encontraba al parecer triste, peinándose su abundante pelo, sentada en un sillón, observando su reflejo en un espejo, pero aquella atención hacia el cuadro fue abruptamente cortado por la presencia de alguien

Naruto: Si tu eres…

Kaname: (observando con ira y repudio al rubio que estaba recostado en la cama)… guárdate tus palabras, solamente vine a recoger las cosas que dejó aquí la señorita Hinata

Su voz seca, e indiferente no la hizo pasar por desapercibido el rubio, quien solamente le contestó

Naruto: Si no he comido aún

Relegando, mientras señalaba la charola que dejó antes la chica que efectivamente no ha tocado nada de los alimentos

Kaname: Me vale, en primer lugar no te mereces el rato de Hinata-sama

Esas palabras no le hicieron nada de gracia al chico, contestando

Naruto: Y tú que sabes si me merezco o no el trato de ella, esas cosas no te incumben

Kaname: Si me incumben, mientras estés bajo este techo, solamente serás tratado como un siervo, así que mantente a raya tu relación con Hinata-sama

Naruto: Eso a que te importa Hinata-chan no es capaz de hacer eso…. Ahora ya no (contestando con un aire de seguridad)

Kaname: Maldito

Lo que sucedió después, ella con el Byakugan activado tenía al rubio sujetado del cuello, con las uñas enterradas, y el rubio no se inmuto en hacer algo al respecto, solamente la observaba sin miedo y ni odio

Kaname: No te refieras así a Hinata-sama, ninguna escoria tiene el derecho de tratar así a ella, conoce tu lugar, siervo inútil

Cada palabra empezaron a colmar la paciencia del rubio

Naruto: Tal como le había dicho antes a Hinata-chan (en el momento que empezó a decir eso, sus ojos los tenía cerrados)…. NADIE TIENE DERECHO DE TRATAR A ESCORIA COMO LOS DEMAS, LOS QUE TRATAN ASI A LA GENTE, SON PEOR QUE LA ESCORIA, PEOR QUE LA BASURA… Y ATI ESAS PALABRAS TE QUEDAN CORTAS!!!

Sus ojos azules desaparecieron, denotando un rojo intenso, y las marcas de sus mejillas se aparecieron y se enmarcaron, denotando ferocidad y miedo ante la chica que por efecto deshizo el agarre, dejando al rubio tranquilo

Kaname: ¿Qué demonios eres tú? (su mirada incrédula bombardeaba al rubio)

Naruto: Ni siquiera lo sé (viendo fijamente a la chica)

Kaname: Tsk….

Al momento que iba a replicar algo, la perilla de la puerta se abrió, mostrando a Hinata, pero lo más extraño fue que se pasó olímpicamente el enfrentamiento de los que estaban en la habitación

Hinata: Kaname… me haces el favor de salirte (su voz estricta hizo que la chica se saliera inmediatamente)

Kaname: Con su permiso

Antes de dejar solos a los dos chicos, solamente le dirigió una mirada asesina al rubio, quien él no se inmutó en devolverle la misma mirada, ya estando solos Hinata se acercó lentamente a la cama del rubio, y sentándose al lado de él, volteó a mirar al chico

Hinata: Naruto

Naruto: Que es lo que ocurre (observándola atentamente)

Hinata: Bueno es que….

--Flashback—

Hinata se encontraba de nuevo en la habitación, haciendo la audiencia de lo que sucedió en estas ultima semanas

Hinata: Y eso es todo lo que sucedió… por fortuna a mi no me "hicieron daño"… pero a mi "siervo" lo dejaron bastante grave… por eso pausamos la búsqueda hasta que él se recuperé

Terminando esto, la gente que se encontraba en esa audiencia se mostró estupefacta a la reporte de Hinata, así que contestando de manera exaltada ante el rotundo silencio que había

Hiashi: Por qué no habías comentado eso antes (con su tono de voz severo)

Hinata: Perdón por mi falta de respeto, pero debido a que sin él, el trabajo no fluye ágilmente… (Justificando su falta de responsabilidad)

Hiashi: Aún así debiste haber avisado antes

Hinata: Pero si lo hiciera ustedes creen que vendrían al mundo par…

Hiashi: Hinata no es simple información obtenida por un siervo, estamos hablando que te lidiaste con 2 Caiguts, y de los más poderosos según el registro

Hinata:…..

Hiashi: Hinata…. Descúbrete tu cuello

Hinata le cayó esa petición como balde de agua fría

Hinata: Para que quieres que haga tal petición padre?... No tengo nada fuera de lo común

Hiashi: A menos que te hayas enfrentado a ellos, además que no es común que uses esas blusas, nunca dentro de las audiencias

Hinata:…..

Así Hinata al estar acorralada no tuvo nada con que objetarse, así que irremediablemente baja el cuello de tortuga de su blusa, mostrando la venda que cubre su cuello

Hiashi: Hinata dime que es lo que pasó en realidad (con su tono de voz frío)

Hinata no pudo tener otra alternativa y empezó a detallar que fue lo que paso realmente

Hinata: Después que me hirieran en el estomago, me cortaron el cuello, y caí al suelo (luego se calla por unos segundos para tomar aire y volver a hablar, toda la audiencia se mostraba atenta a la explicación de ella)…. Después me desperté, aunque algo lastimada tomé a mi sirviente (diciendo esto con disimulo) y regresé a restablecerme, por fortuna el sobrevivió al ataque y ahora se ha despertado, aunque sus heridas no están del todo restauradas, calculo que de 3 a 5 días estará listo

La chica calló con su explicación, para secundar los murmullos de la audiencia que empezaban a discutir varios puntos, hasta que el patriarca del clan Hyuuga tomó la palabra

Hiashi: Si eso ha ocurrido, por que lo has ocultado (exigiendo seriamente)

Hinata: Disculpa padre, no era mi intención el alarmarlos, pero

Hiashi: No busques pretextos hija, ¿no tienes idea de la situación que se ha ocasionado ahora?

Hinata: Si padre, pero ellos iban tras de nosotros, no creo que…

Hiashi: No seas ingenua hija, con la presencia de ellos, y aún no has encontrado al cuerpo del legado de Caín, suma las posibilidades que ya esté cerca la resurrección de nuestra matriarca

Hinata no se percató de ese detalle, ya que ella sabía que encontraron y matado a Sasuke que por cierto no les ha explicado ese detalle al consejo, por respeto al amigo del rubio, aparte ya se acercaba el mes que iba a despertar al legado de Lilith, debido a que estuvo encargada del estado del chico, ahora sí había cometido un zumo error

Hinata: …..

Danzo: Ahora que ya las cosas se están tornando muy comprometedoras, enviaremos a los más capacitados para detectar a nuestra matriarca y garantizar su seguridad

Homura: (ahora tomando la palabra la anciana) entonces se verá decidido, en cinco días haremos el acto de presencia ahí

Todos los miembros del consejo no se inmutaron en decir algo, solamente asintieron debidamente a la propuesta de aquella mujer

Tsume: Je… ¿entones es momento de indicar quienes van a ir a la búsqueda de ella verdad? (sonriendo excitadamente la líder del clan de los lobos)

Koharu: Necesitaremos del grano de ayuda de cada clan, su ayuda será la necesaria

Inoichi: Hmp, no hay alternativa, es nuestra prioridad encontrarla

Shikato: Problemático! (suspirando sonoramente)… pero es cierto, es nuestro deber como líderes de los clanes

Shibi: Nuestra familia está dispuesta a realizar lo necesario con tal de establecer los principios de orden y tranquilidad, así que es momento de actuar, mi clan estará dispuesto ciegamente a encontrarla

Cada uno de los clanes que estaban ahí dando sus votos y su consentimiento para realizar este negocio de forma unida

Hiashi: Entonces así la búsqueda de nuestra matriarca está por comenzar, pero para ello va a ser una ardua labor en estar en ese mundo, así que tardaremos una semana para preparar los portales de acceso, prepararnos y planificar nuestra estrategia, Hinata

La aludida puso atención a su padre, mientras le contestaba

Hinata: Si padre

Hiashi: Prepara la mansión para recibir a nuestra familia,

Hinata: Está bien padre

Hiashi: Además, es un buen momento para que se vean de nuevo, ya han pasado 18 años desde que te fuiste

Hinata al saber de lo que se refería su padre, no pudo evitar en soltar un suspiro, pero a la vez muchas emociones en su cuerpo le empezaban a acosar, por lo que le contesta

Hinata: Esta bien padre

Danzó: Decidido entonces, esta sesión se termina

--Fin Flashback—

Naruto: Hinata… entonces eso significa que mi trabajo aquí ha

Hinata: Así es (afirmando tristemente)… solamente te recuperarás, y después….

Naruto: No es cuestión que lo digas, (su mirada se fijaba en las sabanas de la cama)

Hinata:….. (No podía decir más)

Naruto: Bueno… creo que es mejor que descanse y luego arreglaremos este asunto (sonriéndole sinceramente)

Hinata: Naruto-kun

Hinata no pudo decir más la otra parte que iba a completar lo que ocurrió

--Flashback--

Luego de que Danzo dará por terminada la sesión

Hiashi: Si me permiten, tengo otra audiencia con respecto a mi hija y el clan

Aseverando seriamente el cometido, dejando a Hinata con la guardia baja

Danzo: Está bien… tómese su tiempo Hiashi-san

Entonces Hiashi al recibir aquella respuesta, solamente indica

Hiashi: Bien… entonces pasen

Al dar ese llamado, empezaron a entrar individuos con los rasgos que distinguen a este clan, sus ojos, su cabello, esa seriedad fría, la gran mayoría eran adultos que rebasaban los 40 años y notaba uno que otro más viejo que debía tener como unos 80 años por las marcas que deja la edad, aunque en realidad su edad era más allá de la imaginación siendo de 80, hasta de 150 años, pero lo que más distinguía en ese grupo, era un joven de 19 años a simple vista, aunque en años humanos tendrá unos 40 años, cosa que Hinata nunca se esperó

Hinata: Neji (con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas que denotaba más cariño sobre el castaño)

Neji: Hace tanto tiempo sin vernos Hinata (con un serio tono de voz que marcaba frialdad en sus palabras, aunque venía acompañado con algo de emoción)

Hinata: Neji (con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas que denotaba más cariño sobre el castaño)

Neji: Hace tanto tiempo sin vernos Hinata (con un serio tono de voz que marcaba frialdad en sus palabras, aunque venía acompañado con algo de emoción)

Hiashi: Y bien hija, el motivo para esta reunión, es por tres motivos principales, así que vamos con el primero

Hinata: Dime padre

Hiashi: Bien hija, como veras, dentro de dos meses ya será tu cumpleaños número 38, y por ende tu quedaste de acuerdo que cuando sea esa fecha, inmediatamente te casaras hija

Hinata: Así es padre, no he olvidado el momento en que dije esas palabras (su mirada jugaba entre la seriedad, a la vez de tristeza)

Hanataro: Y como sabes bien, con esta unión, trataremos de amenizar más las relaciones con las dos casas de la familia, y con ello, sea para el beneficio del clan durante el presente, y a futuro

Hinata: Esa es la manera única en qué quedamos el consejo, mi padre y nosotros (viendo a Neji) con tal de que esa marginación desaparezca y ambas ramas ya sean solo una

Kisara: Vaya pequeña, si que tus decisiones están haciendo que este clan crezca más, es lo mejor que ha pasado, bajo el mando de la futura matriarca

Hachi: Y no te olvides que también estará bajo el apoyo del genio de los Hyuuga… Neji

Hinata: Agradezco mucho sus halagos, pero aun esto apenas está empezando, aún no hay que celebrarlo

Neji: Así es (tomando la palabra ahora el joven)…. Pero con calma y con decisión esto avanzara a buen paso, juntos haremos que el clan perdure y crezca (con su voz seria complementa aquella reunión)

Hiashi: Bien basta, ya que aclaramos bien este compromiso, necesitamos detallar ordenadamente los….

Hiashi empezó a explicar la organización de este evento, mientras Hinata al escuchar esas palabras de su prometido "juntos haremos que el clan perdure" la dejó pensando toda su vida junto a Neji, pero ahora empezaba a recabar más profundamente varios asuntos del por qué tomó su decisión de unir su vida con él, pero la más primordial de todas, era olvidarlo a él, aquel que la traicionó, y a partir de ese entonces, conoció un lado de Neji que nadie había visto, era atento, respetuoso, y a veces denotaba mucho el amor y el interés hacía ella, cosa que ella poco a poco lo hizo enamorarse de él, pero lo principal de todo era que le brindaba confianza, protección y respeto, cosa que murió en el momento de aquel fatídico día

Hiashi: Y lo primordial de todo, es que ustedes brinden al clan un heredero (enfatizando esto último con mucha seriedad)

A Hinata al escuchar eso, le hizo recordar que deberían entregarse mutuamente, en el momento en que se casen, pero…. Ella ya se había entregado antes a su antiguo amado, por lo que ella llegará al altar con la virginidad perdida, cosa que la hizo exaltarse, cosa que lo presenciaron todos los que estaban en aquel consejo

Hiashi: Sucede algo hija? (viendo raramente a su hija)

Hinata: Nada padre…. Nada

Aquella acción se le hizo rara, pero la dejaron pasar, todos, menos Neji, quien dudó esa manera de exaltarse la chica

Hiashi: Perfecto, ahora el siguiente punto, es con respecto al humano… hija

La chica nunca se esperaba ahora ese punto, ya que nunca les había notificado el detalle que el rubio le apoyaba

Hinata: ¿Qué es lo que quieren?

Hiashi: Hija, desde hace mes y medio, que tu comportamiento se denotaba bastante extraño, comenzando en que defendías de nuevo a esos sujetos, por lo que me vi en la necesidad de saber los detalles a través de Kaname, y ella ya me notificó todo

Hiashi: En primer lugar, lo que has comentado acerca de él y su desarrollo con el collar nos perturba a todos nosotros, así que nos lo llevaremos

Hinata: Pero si él tiene una vida aquí, por que esa decisión tan precipitada (tratando de razonar con su padre para ver qué es lo que puede hacer para atrasar ese cometido)

Hiashi: Eso es de menos importancia hija, mira que un humano que haga esos avances nos resultará útil, puede que él sea un buen sacrificio…

A la peliazul escuchar eso solamente se le hacía una simple frase…. Una muerte segura para el chico, ya que los vampiros a la vez que se alimentan de sangre de humanos y animales, solamente se limitaban en beber la sangr4e de estos últimos, ya que ellos al no tener noción o raciocinio, su sabor era normal dentro de los gustos de un vampiro, pero lo primordial son los estándares adecuados para poder sacar provecho al aura, pero si un humano que reacciona así de fácil con el collar, delataba inocencia, pureza, y sobre todo virginidad, ocasionando que aquel que bebiera su sangre generaría más aura de lo normal haciendo que el vampiro lo pusiera a más del 00% de sus capacidades, tanto ofensivas, como de regeneración, y conservando más la juventud, cosa que a Hinata en la noche que mordió al rubio se vio afectada en ello, y por ello fue uno de los factores primordiales para que siguiera viva….

Hinata: No permitiré que le hagan eso... no si está bajo mi cuidado (exaltándose, de tal manera defendiendo a aquel chico)

El líder del clan al escuchar esas palabras, cerró los ojos momentáneamente, mientras digería esas palabras, para luego abrirlos, y mirando a la chica….

Hiashi: Así que Hinata dime por tus palabras, ¿qué relación tienes tu y el humano? (exigiéndole severamente)

La chica al ver la mirada atemorizante de su padre, sus fuerzas flaquearon por un instante, sus piernas empezaban a temblar, mientras que inconscientemente agacho su mirada, y guindando un momento de silencio

Hinata: … La normal entre un vampiro y un sirviente padre

Hiashi dudando ante tal confesión exigió

Hiashi: Repítelo de nuevo y mirando directamente a la audiencia

Hinata: La que tiene un vampiro y su sirviente padre

Hiashi, igual que todos los presentes presenciaron el tono de voz que denotaba su hija, cuando pronunció relación, su voz reveló vergüenza e intranquilidad, haciendo demostrar que algo de esa relación no iba a ser la común, y al decir sirviente, sus ojos temblaron al expresar esas nueve letras, mientras su voz reflejaba inconformidad, e incomodidad, cosa que a algún vampiro no se expresaría y le daba igual decir aquello, pero en ella no

Hiashi: Hinata, sabes que entre nuestra familia, se tiene que tomar reglas muy estrictas y una de ellas es la jerarquía y el trato entre las personas

Hinata: Y no estoy cometiendo ninguna ofensa o violación a las reglas

Hiashi: Pero cuando es ante los miembros de la familia hija, la diferencia es que es un simple humano, y ellos lo único que lo llevan a aspirar a lo mucho es la…

Hinata: Muerte (completando esa frase con un deje vacio en su voz)

Hiashi: Así es hija, y me alegra que sepas eso, pero a la vez me decepciona que no cumplas con ese detalle, sabes que ellos no se merecen un trato igual, nosotros somos superiores, supremos y devotos, cosa que ellos nunca lo son

Hiashi escribió esas palabras con su voz de manera soberbia, a pesar de ser el líder del clan más poderoso de Dusterheit tenía limites y raciocinio entre los de su raza, en especial con su familia y a la vez su clan, pero cuando habla de humanos, no evita callarse y hablar mal de ellos, de lo bajo que han caído en varios aspectos de valor, impuros e inmaduros, tildándolos como inmaduros, ingenuos, primitivos e irracionales, que solamente se dejan llevar bajo el poder, ambición y traición, conduciéndolos a un mundo de perdición

Hinata: Pero él no es como los demás padre, lo puedo comprobar (mirando con seguridad a su progenitor, mostrando su protección incondicional al rubio)

Toda la audiencia se quedo bastante perpleja de la manera en que ella declaro su punto de vista, por lo que uno de los asistentes, para ser precisos uno de los ancianos consejeros dijo

Hotaru: No seas ingenua, pequeña, ellos nunca han de ser de fiar, ya no hay nadie que exista así en este mundo (contestando fríamente ante la chica)

Hinata: Pero

Hiashi: Hija, tu relación con ese humano te está afectando bastante, y no hay nada que puedas contradecir (mientras pausaba sus palabras para decirle lo siguiente)… con tu actitud es lo que te delata, así que o tratas como tal debes hacer con ese chico, no le des falsas esperanzas…….

A la chica no pudo evitar en ver con sus ojos temblando a lo que decía el patriarca del clan, ella ya le era imposible volver a tratar al rubio de la manera déspota cuando se conocieron por primera vez, de nuevo el rubio le revivió los sentimiento que ella pensaba habían muerto, eso siempre se lo agradecería al rubio y en muestra de ello era el respe, la estimación, y el cariño que le daba al rubio

Hiashi: Entonces ya sabes que hacer hija, o le borras sus recuerdos, o muere…. los sirvientes nunca han tenido una vida tan larga, a lo mucho han vivido como 2 meses y medio

La chica se sentía desfallecer antes esas palabras, pero su posición no le permitía demostrar esa debilidad, así que solamente pone la cara más dura de manera forzosa

Hinata: Da por seguro que mi decisión será la indicada padre

Hiashi: Eso espero hija, aunque prefiero que lo traigas, el es un tesoro en sangre, el nos será de mucha beneficencia

Hinata: Claro padre

Hiashi: Y bien, con esto acaba nuestra pequeña reunión hija

Luego de decir aquello, los individuos que estaban dentro de la sala empezaron a desaparecer entre la oscuridad, para finalmente quedarán dos personas

Neji: Si me permite Hiashi-sama, tengo que hablar con ella (su porte serio y educado relataba su educación y formación)

Hiashi: Para eso pedí un poco más tiempo para usar esta sala Neji, así que los dejaré a solas, para que hablen en privado (su presencia empezaba a desaparecer como las demás personas que estaban ahí)

Al estar ambos jóvenes ahí solos, Neji miraba fijamente a Hinata, quien se mostraba confusa y aturdida por las recientes palabras

Neji: Hinata

La aludida que tenía su mirada perdida en alguna parte del cuarto, mueve su cabeza para observar a su interlocutor y cruzar su mirada ante la mirada perlada del castaño

Neji: Al parecer tienes mucho afecto con ese humano (su voz sonaba algo resentida y fría)

Hinata: No es eso Neji, es que solo, solamente….

La peliazul estaba en el borde de la confusión, no podía articular una respuesta convincente ante Neji, ella lo conocía, y como a todos los del clan odiaban a los humanos, haciendo que esta situación se volviera tensa y pesada

Neji: Guarde sus excusas (su voz aún fría le replicaba a la chica)… y mejor no se preocupe por el

Hinata no podía dar crédito a lo que él decía, despreocuparse de Naruto, si él la había ayudado y sido de gran apoyo en estos dos últimos meses, retractándose de la faceta oscura que ella misma se había creado

Neji: El un simple humano que solamente le albergará la muerte, Hinata no tienes por qué sufrir por ese tipo

Ese era la gota que derramó el vaso, sus ánimos ya decaídos se volvieron en un torrente de furia acumulada, por lo que solamente ella espetó

Hinata: ¡NI SIQUIERA TIENES LA IDEA DE HABERLO CONOCIDO, Y YA LO ESTÁS SUBESTIMADO!

Ante eso, Neji solamente cerró los ojos, y negando con un movimiento en su cabeza contesta tranquilamente

Neji: Si tu lo has conocido bastante, mucho más razón para que el muera… esa relación nunca debe existir entre un humano, y un vampiro, en especial tu siendo la futura heredera del clan Hyuuga

Las palabras de Neji eran crudamente verdaderas, el amor entre un vampiro y un humano era imposible, a pesar de que ella había profesado su amor antes a un humano, aquello había terminado de manera trágica, matando ella a su amado, por lo que inmediatamente calló su enojo y su furia, viéndose solamente más confundida de lo que ya estaba

Neji: Hinata, no te engañes, ellos nunca SERÁN ETERNOS (enmarcando estas palabras con sumo realismo), y por más que te preocupes en ellos, no habrá nada en que pueda evitarlo

La moralidad de la chica empezaba a decaerse, mieras Neji seguía hablando

Neji: Hinata, el clan espera mucho de ti, y no debes defraudarlos, ni a ellos, ni a mí, ni siquiera a ti misma te debes de fallar, no tienes por qué ponerte en esta actitud con cosas insignificantes, te depara un destino más allá de lo que le depara ese humano, por ello….

Neji la tranquilizaba y trataba de subir los ánimos ante la expresión vacía de ella, y por ultimo

Neji: Espero que escojas la decisión correcta

Ante esto, la chica subió a ver la expresión del chico, quien le regalaba una expresión de apoyo y confianza cálida, a pesar de que es frío, ante la chica era otra persona

Hinata: Si Neji….

El espejo con la que ella estaba tomando la audiencia, se volvió a su estado, la peliazul estaba ahí fulminada ante una batalla entre sus pensamientos, bastante confundida…

--Fin Flashback—

Naruto: Hinata (tomando del hombro a la chica, para que ella se despertara de sus pensamientos)

La chica al sentir que era llamada, volteó a observar al rubio algo preocupado

Hinata: Dime

Naruto: Que más ocurrió

Hinata: Que tratas de decir?

Naruto: Tu mirada pensativa te está delatando sabes…. uno no tiene que ser genio para ver lo fácil que te delatas (sus ojos miraban a la chica)

Hinata: No estoy ocultando nada, solamente que ando pensando en nuestra situación

A pesar de que el rubio le pareció disimulado la respuesta de ella, la pasó ya que la situación en que se encontraban, era para reflexionar varias cosas, así que dejando de cuestionar a la chica

Naruto: Ya veo…. Entonces hasta que me recupere me iré de aquí cierto (esto último lo dijo muy triste)

Hinata: Así es….

El silencio volvió a aparecerse en la habitación, hasta que fue interrumpido por un silencio muy particular…. El rugido del estomago del rubio

Naruto: Perdón (sus mejillas se volvían rojas por demostrar su estado ante la chica)

Hinata no pudo evitar en soltar una pequeña risa al escuchar ese sonido, en verdad a veces el chico rompía la tensión con cada ocurrencia o sorpresa que hacía el chico.

Hinata: Al parecer no te has alimentado he…. (Viendo la charola aun llena)

Naruto: A es que…. (Tratando de buscar una respuesta convincente para evitar explicar el pequeño altercado entre Kaname y el rubio)

Hinata: Hay… otra vez tendré que calentar la comida, (al momento en verificar la comida que estaba efectivamente fría)… bueno, creo que será mejor que lo caliente… pero antes… te tendré que bañar

Naruto no pudo evitar en soltar un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas, que ella lo bañara eso nunca se lo esperaba,

Naruto: Hinata… si sabes lo que estás diciendo? (preguntando temblorosamente)

Hinata solamente se levanta de la cama y cogiendo una bata blanca que estaba colgada en el closet, se la da al rubio

Hinata: Así es…. Si te bañas te tendré que quitar las vendas, y cuidar que tus heridas no sangren, no te preocupes… te daré tu privacidad

A el rubio no supo que decir si suspirar de alivio, o sentirse algo decepcionado, solamente imaginándose, él y ella, tomándose un baño, viendo su desnudez de cada uno y entre varias cosas que de solo imaginarse el chico, no evito en sentirse frustrado

Naruto: Bueno… ehm Hinata… si te puedes dar media vuelta

La chica asintió lo que le dijo el rubio, dándose media vuelta, mientras que Naruto se levantaba con dificultad, si que estar inconsciente durante cinco días le pasó factura, su cuerpo se sentía bastante entumido, así que con algo de dificultad se pudo ponerse la bata y colocarse a la orilla de la cama

Naruto: Ya estoy listo….

La chica al voltear al ver al chico, no pudo evitar en soltar una mueca de culpa por el estado en que quedó el chico, pero gracias a eso, sentía más aprecio y cariño al chico, así que ella le debía de regresar el favor

Sin pensarlo dos veces lo ayudo a incorporarse, y dirigirse al baño, al encontrarse ahí, solamente Hinata le dice

Hinata: Descúbrete el torso y el pecho

Naruto obedeciendo atentamente, se descubrió la parte de arriba de la bata, mostrando las vendas que cubrían su cuerpo, luego de realizar eso, Hinata lenta y cuidadosamente se dispuso en quitar las vendas que lo cubrían, mostrando las heridas abiertas, pero con la hemorragia ya detenida…

Hinata: Bien Naruto… aquí te espero… mientras tú te bañas (ruborizándose un poco)

Naruto: Gracias…. Hinata (dudando entre decirle o no lo que tenía pensado decir)… ehm… este me acompañas

Hinata: Pero qué?..... (Exaltándose ante la propuesta del chico)

Naruto: No te precipites, digo que solamente te quedes aquí a mi lado, si quieres esperas detrás de la cortina mientras que yo me baño

Hinata al percatarse la mirada del chico, solamente denotaba inocencia, por lo que rápidamente la tranquilizo, en verdad Naruto no quería nada pervertido

Hinata: Esta bien

Mientras da media vuelta, para salir del baño, y cerrar la puerta corrediza, se sienta en el piso y su espalda recargada en la puerta, mientras que el rubio ya teniendo completa privacidad, observa el baño, bastante elegante, cosa que no acostumbraba ver, ni mucho menos usar en su vida, así que con lo que el rubio le bastaba, cogió una regadera de mano, y abriendo las llaves de agua fría y caliente, humedeció todo su cuerpo comenzando desde la cabeza, mojando cada centímetro de su cuerpo del liquido vital, y hasta estar completamente húmedo, observó alrededor del baño, localizando los jabones, así que cogiendo uno, lo observa cuidadosamente, mientras en el estampado decía

Naruto: ¡Escencia de violetas!

Ese era el shampoo que usaba Hinata, ya que el cabello de ella desprende ese aroma hipnótico, así sin más que hacer, lo ocupa,, para luego seguir con su cuerpo, y cogiendo uno de los jabones que estaba a su alcance, lo uso directamente en su cuerpo, aplicándolo en todo el contorno de su piel bronceada, y marcada por los surcos que se hacían distinguirse los músculos, como las heridas que futuramente se volverían cicatrices, cosa que le lo hacía mostrar y una expresión de dolor, acompañado por unos quejidos…

Hinata: Naruto te encuentras bien

Naruto: Tranquila, son las heridas que me lastiman, no pasa nada

Hinata: Bueno… pero no los talles con mucha fuerza, pueden que se abran las heridas

Naruto: No hay problema

Luego el rubio siguió con su labor, pero para su desgracia, inevitablemente la herida que tenía en el pecho se abrió un poco, saliendo sangre en aquella herida, cosa que el rubio no pudo evitar en soltar un quejido

Hinata: Se te abrió una cierto (intuyendo de manera asertiva)

Naruto no contesto, solamente se limito en soltar un suspiro

Hinata: Naruto… cúbrete con una toalla

El rubio al escuchar aquel comentario, vio como se corría a un lado la puerta, por lo que en un instante tomo una de las toallas colgadas con su telequinesis y cubriéndole abajo de la cintura, estando sentado en un banco de madera.

Hinata: Si sigues así, todas tus heridas se abrirán

La chica colocándose detrás del rubio, extendiendo una de sus manos hacia la bañera repleta de agua salen pequeños chorros, y como líneas gruesas que giraban alrededor de su mano la dirigió hacía la herida, colocando firmemente su mano y haciendo que la hemorragia cesara, cosa que al rubio sentía aliviado, la mano de Naruto aún teniendo la barra de jabón, iba a terminar con su labor, pero la mano de Hinata detuvo su cometido, a lo que ella comento

Hinata: Mejor déjamelo a mí (mientras su mirada se agachaba y sus mejillas de nuevo se volvían rojas)… si te lavas tu, terminaras con mas heridas abiertas…. Pásame la esponja

Naruto no podía dar crédito a lo que hacía la chica, así que sin decir nada, solamente obedeció, y de nuevo utilizando su telequinesis tomó la esponja que se encontraba en el pequeño tocador de aquella bañera

Hinata: Gracias… ahora dame el jabón

El rubio haciendo caso a las palabras, de ella, le entregó aquella barra, y tomando un poco de confianza ella misma, usa la para hacer espuma en la esponja para realizar su labor

Entonces ella sin pudor y sin inhibiciones empezó a tallar el cuerpo del rubio lento y cuidadosamente, obteniendo del rubio solo suspiros de alivio que poco a poco iban acallándose y de nuevo regresaban cada vez que Hinata pasaba la esponja en todo el contorno del chico, haciéndola sentir esto algo estremecedor

Naruto por su cuenta, no podía creerlo aún, y más cuando ella pasaba la esponja con suma maestría y cuidado, impidiéndole soltar quejidos que antes había soltado, en verdad se sentía muy bien y eso lo provocaba, pero desgraciadamente el no debía de abusar en ello, así que tomando acopio en su fuerza de voluntad y en su control para aplacar esas sensaciones, pensando "ella lo está haciendo como muestra de ayuda" ó"si haces una estupidez date por muerto"

La chica cada vez que surcaba y exploraba las líneas que definían el cuerpo del chico, se percató del por qué las mujeres se sentían atraídas por el rubio, era por la complexión atlética que el reflejaba, los pectorales desarrollados, el abdomen fornido, con surcos que denotaban atracción y la espalda, tan ancha, tan masculina, y tan marcada, mientras sus brazos atléticos y marcados, ella al notar eso, no evitó en ruborizarse, pero la que la hizo sentir diferente fue el momento en sentir algo escurriendo entre su nariz, y al percatarse era sangre… un derrame nasal se le presenciaba a la chica

Naruto estaba al borde de esta presión, por lo que al darse cuenta que Hinata se detuvo, volteó al verla, pero ella

Hinata: No voltees, ya estas, ahora encárgate tu del resto de tu cuerpo

Naruto: S... Si

A paso veloz, la chica se levantó de la posición en que estaba y salió a la salida del baño, abrió y cerró inmediatamente la puerta, mientras pensaba en lo que le acaba de ocurrir, tenía todo calculado, solamente iba a lavar la parte superior del chico, donde se concentraban sus heridas, el resto lo hacía el, esa parte fue cumplida con éxito… pero las perdidas en este plan era un mar de sensaciones que para ser precisos eróticas al recorrer con sus manos el cuerpo del ojiazul, en sentir la piel del chico la estremecía, observar esos detalles que lo rallaban como provocador, cada parte de su cuerpo, y demonios se dice que a los individuos con cicatrices los hacían verse sexys, al rubio esa palabra le quedaba corto esa palabra, dios… si esa palabra le asentaría bien al chico… ese detalle era en la que Hinata no esperaba que sucediera sentirse así ante el chico, nunca le pasaba eso, pero era demasiado tarde, habrá cumplido con su cometido de ayudar al rubio, pero desgraciadamente no salió ilesa

El rubio en su parte le dio gracias al cielo que ella se salió de inmediato, cuando escuchó el cerrón de la puerta soltó un suspiro profundo y de alivio… otro poco más e iba a denotar el estado de su hombría, aunque no quisiese era incontrolable… ¿a caso alguien se resistiría que la chica que llega a ser categorizada como una deidad te lavaría el cuerpo?... este es una buena excusa, pero conociéndola a ella, y ya haberse ganado su respeto hizo hasta lo imposible para controlar ese problemita natural, así que continuando con su labor en el baño, terminó por tallarse y a enjuagarse el cuerpo con agua fría, con tal de que las millones de gotas lo dejen limpio y libre de espuma, a la vez que apacigüe su problemita físico

Terminado eso, se metió a la bañera, con tal de relajarse y librarse de la tensión cosa que hizo bien hacerlo, calmando así los humos de sus bajos instintos que lo quemaban

Hinata: Creo que ya puedes recuperarte, el agua es de las flores de Lithium

Naruto: Lithium?

Hinata: Te reconfortan y te hacen recupérate más de tus heridas

Luego de decir eso, el rubio observó detenidamente como cada una de las heridas se cerraba más y más, disminuyendo así las posibilidades de que se abran

Hinata: Me voy a calentar la comida….

Eso fue lo último que escucho de ella

En otro lado, en la morgue, Sakura salía luego de una autopsia

Sakura: Muerte por hemorragia de tres centímetros en el vaso, hemorragia cerebral, fractura contundente en la parte posterior y derecho del cráneo, y una fractura central en la vertebra, que diablos es esto

Shizune: No sé, al parecer tuvo una rió y…

Sakura: Se eso, pero las fracturas que tuvo en el carneo y en la vertebra no son causadas con un tubo o un bate… es como si fuera a mano limpia

Shizune: ¿O sea que no hubo un objeto usado?

Sakura: Así es, las contusiones presentadas están distribuidas alrededor de la zona de impacto..., pero si usas un tubo, se concentran a lo largo, aquí está el diámetro de la zona, tanto en el cráneo, como en la vertebra

Shizune: Ya veo, entonces tendremos que esperar las radiografías y entregar este reporte a Ken

Sakura: Si

Sakura al dirigirse a la oficina de Tsunade a entregar los avances, llegó y al momento de tocar la puerta, solamente escucho la voz estricta de su maestra

Tsunade: Ahora estoy bastante ocupada Sakura, será mejor que regreses en 30 minutos, tomate un descanso

Sakura al escuchar la severa voz de la rubia ella solamente dio un sí y sin replicar más se dirigió a los pasillos, para dar descanso en este momento

Tsunade que se encontraba leyendo la carta que le entregó Jiraiya, quien en momentos se encontraba ahí, mostrando una mirada de asombro a lo que contenía aquella carta

Tsunade…. Eso es imposible

Jiraiya: Yo menos lo creí eso, pero el viejo nunca juega bromas, pero la brevedad de la carta lo dice todo

Tsunade: Pero qué diablos tienen pensado el… sus movimientos son raros

Jiraiya: Tengo una teoría posible a lo que pueden planear

Tsunade: Cuenta (mirando seriamente al viejo)

Jiraiya: Bien... Como veras a Sasuke es el mejor preparado para ser el legado de Caín…+

Tsunade eso ya lo sabemos en el momento en que su hermano asesinó a su propia familia para dejar más vulnerable al chico

Jiraiya: Pero el detalle es que Itachi nunca sería capaz de hacer algo así, no en estos momentos en que empezaba a ponerse critico el asunto de Naruto

Tsunade: Pero en ese entonces el rubio estaba bajo resguardos de sus padres...

Jiraiya: Así es, Naruto estaba bajo el cuidado de ellos, pero el pequeño detalle, es que el momento en que conoció a la chica Hyuuga, se enamoró de ella

Tsunade: eso me lo explicaste la vez pasada (con una pequeña sonrisa triste que acompañaba con sus palabras), entiendo por qué el chico sufrió en esos momentos

Jiraiya: Por eso cuando su voluntad, su sonrisa, y su alegría murieron esa vez, luego de que ella lo dejará muy maltrecho

Tsunade: Y entonces…

Jiraiya: Fue por ello que el legado de Caín pudo aprovechar esa oportunidad de valerse del estado deplorable del chico, y en ese momento se hizo de su sangre para poder renacer sus poderes… aunque el resto de la historia ya lo sabes

Tsunade: Su padre sacrificó su vida para destruir al Legado de Caín, y su madre usó su vida para hacer renacer a su hijo como un humano…. Es triste como acabó todo esto… pero si continuamos con esto…

Jiraiya: Se que al chico se verá atormentado de nuevo con ese pasado, pero no queda otra alternativa, aunque tratásemos de impedirlo, ya es tarde.

Tsunade: Si tan solo lo hubiéramos….

Jiraiya: El hubiera no existe ahora hay que afrontar la realidad

Tsunade: Lo sé… pero es que me da pena verlo a él, siendo casi como mi hijo, o un nieto que nunca tuve

Jiraiya: A mi igual me da sentimiento, pero no por eso hay que estar lamentándonos, tenemos que empezar a movernos también

Tsunade: Mira la fecha….

Jiraiya: Primero de octubre… solamente faltan 10 días

Tsunade: Al parecer ellos ya se están moviendo para buscar a su "matriarca"

Jiraiya: Ingenuos, por eso tenemos esa ventaja, la sorpresa

Tsunade: Solo lo que no entiendo es cómo diablos nos empezamos a mover

Jiraiya: Sencillo……

Sakura: [Por qué me preocupo tanto por Naruto, ya sé que en este mes me ha ayudado a superar la perdida de Sasuke, pero no sé, mientras más pasan los días, me siento sola en esos momentos]… (Mientras suelta un suspiro)… espero que te encuentres bien Naruto (mientras sentada observaba el techo gris dentro del cuartel)

Naruto: ¡Achuuu!

Hinata: (que entra en el cuarto, donde el rubio estaba sentado en la cama esperándola)

Hinata: ¿Estás enfermo?...

Naruto: No lo creo (mientras con su dedo se rascaba la nariz)… al parecer alguien está hablando de mi

Hinata no pudo evitar arquear una ceja ante ese comentario ambiguo

Hinata: ¿No me digas que crees en supervisiones?

Naruto: ¿Si los vampiros existen, no crees que haya que darles una oportunidad a ellas?

Hinata: Esta bien…. Y más si un chico extraño y raro que no sabes nada de él llega a ser interesante de lo normal

Hinata le devolvía esa indirecta por el comentario que antes hizo

Naruto: (soltando una pequeña carcajada) Ja… y yo pensaba que Shinji era el que no le encantaba las indirectas…

Hinata: Nosotros tenemos la obligación de defender con orgullo nuestra raza

Naruto: Por eso me encanta hacer eso… ver sus caras de indignados (soltando una carcajada infantil)

Hinata: Y si sigues así alguien no comerá…

Al momento de que ella lo miraba amenazadoramente, demostrando que es capaz de cumplir su palabra, el rubio no pudo evitar poner su expresión un poco asustada y acompañado de un rugido de su estomago

Naruto: No me gusta que me amenacen (con un gesto de un pequeño niño castigado)

Hinata: Buen chico (regalándole una sonrisa)

Ambos jóvenes empezaron a reír juntos en verdad su relación entre ambos ha mejorado bastante, ahora todo era paz, confianza sobre todo la chica hacia el ojiazul, cosa que a ella la tranquilizaba y podía expresarse a su gusto sin mostrar su seriedad y serenidad que el clan Hyuuga se distinguía, mientras detrás de la puerta de aquel cuarto se encontraba una Kaname llena de furia, frustración y decepción al ver a la futura matriarca hablando amenamente ante un simple humano

Kaname: Maldito humano...

Cerrando su puño con toda su fuerza con tal de reprimir su furia y su instinto asesino en ese instante

Hinata: Bien es hora de comer

Naruto: Bien

El rubio que en esos momentos solamente portaba una bata blanca, seguía a la chica que se dirigía hasta la planta baja de la mansión, para llegar al comedor, donde allí mismo estaba servido el alimento para dos personas

Naruto: Hinata… ¿esto tu lo hiciste? (mientras observaba asombrado el platillo que tenía enfrente)

Hinata: Así es… como supe que era tu favorito…. Ehm (mientras jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente)

Naruto: ¡¡¡Gracias!!!

El rubio se sentó muy rápido, que Hinata no noto del rápido movimiento del chico, y dando el primer bocado a su alimento favorito, el rubio solamente pudo decir

Naruto: Esto…. (Con una mirada seria)…. Esto no es delicioso (diciéndolo con mucha desilusión, cosa que a Hinata no se esperaba ese gesto del chico)…. ES EXQUISITO, SUBLIME, LO MEJOR QUE HE PROBADO (sus ojos parecían como los de un niño que le dieron café cargado, así que luego de decir eso, el rubio empezó a devorarse el plato en un santiamén)

Hinata: Na… Naruto (mirando inquietantemente como el chico dejaba el plato completamente limpio)

Naruto Quiero más (extendiendo el plato enfrente de la chica con su mirada llena de alegría y suplica para que le sirviera más, cosa que a Hinata la conmovió, que alguien le halague por sus dotes culinarios)

Entre plato y plato, Hinata observaba alegremente como el chico devoraba cada ración que le preparaba, igual ella comía, pero gozaba más en ver al chico, la hacía sentirse tranquila, alegre y reconocida, cosa que inconscientemente sentía al estar con el rubio

Naruto: (Dándole el sorbo a la ultima ración de ramen)… Haaa… provecho (mientras se recostaba en la silla, mostrando su pequeña pancita llenita por haber comido como un oso)

Hinata: Gracias (soltando una risueña sonrisa, mientras terminaba de comer su ración)

Naruto: Hinata… creo que será afortunado aquel que se case contigo

Aquel comentario inconsciente del rubio, hizo que Hinata soltara de golpe sus palillos que utilizaba, mientras sus ojos se hundían observando el plato, recordando que dentro de dos meses ella se iba a casar

Naruto: Hinata… (Al percatarse del comentario que dijo)…. Te encuentras bien?... perdón no quise decir eso sin querer... la verdad yo no...

La chica coloco su dedo índice en la boca del chico callándolo

Hinata: No te preocupes, solamente que tu comentario me tomó desprevenida (tratando de simular una sonrisa despreocupada al rubio)

A Naruto no se le conocía por ser agente interrogador por error, el podía ver igual la disimulación y la mentira, y en especial Hinata era como un libro abierto para ello, por lo que tomo la mano de la chica

Naruto: Hinata no me engañes, no vez que tus problemas son mis problemas…. De alguna manera por decirlo, y eso lo puedo ver ahora

Hinata: …. (Volteando a un lado su mirada para evadir los ojos del rubio).

Naruto tomo de la barbilla a la chica para mirar sus ojos

Naruto: No te ocultes, hay algo que te mortifica, y no te dejaré, hasta que me lo digas

Hinata: Yo… yo (tratando de tomar un suspiro) la verdad es que tengo miedo

Naruto: ¿De casarte cierto?

Hinata: No solo eso, si no que tengo dudas de hacer eso, sabes no te puedo decir todos os motivos el por qué me comprometeré, pero te puedo decir que uno de ellos es por olvidar

Naruto: Que tratas de decir eso?

Hinata: (mientras sus ojos estaban al borde del llanto) Antes, hace 20 años estaba enamorada de un humano, un humano que sin lugar a dudas era similar a ti, carácter, pensamientos, solamente que él tenía una familia, lo conocí cuando recién era una niña, desde ese día me volví una ingenua pensando en que la relación entre un humano, y un vampiro iban estar a nuestro alcance, y así ambos nos fuimos enamorando, hasta tal punto en que consumamos nuestro amor

A Naruto no daba crédito lo que la chica le decía, en verdad antes era diferente, en verdad antes era otra chica, pero sobre todo fue el escuchar que se entregó a él, eso solo significaba unas palabras, en verdad amó a alguien

Naruto: Hinata…. Pero entonces por qué dices que te vas a comprometer por olvidarlo

Hinata: Es a lo que voy (sus lagrimas se controlaban por no salirse)… luego de aquel momento, el me traicionó de la manera cruel que menos imaginas, desde ese día pensé que todos ustedes no valían la pena, que eran una escoria, y todos ustedes se merecían morir,, tal como lo hice a él…

Naruto: Así que lo mataste…. (Mientras un nudo en su garganta y su corazón se hacían presentes)

La chica solamente asintió débilmente con su cabeza, y empezó a escapar sus lágrimas enfrente del rubio

Hinata: Desde ese día me volví fría oscura y déspota, mis recuerdos y lo que sentía por el los trataba de hundir, pero me era imposible, por más que mataba, por más que me volvía fuerte no pude hacerlo, medio año antes de que cumpliera los 18 años, fue el momento en que demostré al clan que tenía la capacidad de dirigir al clan de manera orgullosa, en ese momento uno de mis objetivos los tenía cumplidos, y gracias a él (diciéndolo esto último de manera irónica), y otro de mis objetivos, era unificar mi clan, y para ello, (conteniendo sus lagrimas de nuevo) tenía que unificarme con alguien, así que por eso, tomé esa decisión, no solo para demostrar a mí misma que puedo llegar a mis metas, si no que quería olvidarlo a él, y al comprometerme, me fui enamorando poco a poco de mi prometido, el me daba todo, lo que él me había arrebatado, pero ese año fue el momento en que sentimos el nacimiento de legado de Lilith, por lo que como futura matriarca del clan tuve que asumir ese encargo, y a la vez de erradicar los vampiros de nivel C, por ello tuve que aplazar mi compromiso, pero luego encontré a ti, y tu de nuevo me iluminaste mi camino, me hiciste revivir mis pensamientos muertos…. Ahora… ahora no se en que pensar, en que hacer, estoy bastante confundida con esto ya no se qué pensar….

Naruto: Hinata……

El chico solamente se limitó en ver la escena, pero algo le provocó en acercarse a la ojiblanca y tomarla entre sus brazos, con tal de tranquilizarla

Naruto: No tienes por qué estar confundida, tomaste esta decisión convincente, nadie y mucho menos tú tienes por qué en criticarte por tus decisiones, es ese es el camino que elegiste, y nadie te hará retroceder a tus palabras

Hinata al escuchar ese apoyo la hizo tranquilizar bastante, pero a pesar de todo aún sentía la culpa que la mortificaba, por un lado está su clan y como futura líder, tiene que tomar conciencia y en actuar como uno, pero el problema son sus sentimientos de nuevo encontrados, ella n0o quería de nuevo enterrarlos, mucho menos en matarlos, por Naruto no quería olvidar todo eso, por ello es su confusión, mientras se calmaba silenciosamente entre los brazos del chico

Hinata: No se qué hacer

Naruto: Tranquila, tarde que temprano las respuestas llegarán, te lo garantizo

Con esto la pudo tranquilizarla, aunque sea un poco lo hizo, pero aun su perturbada mente seguía en ese bache

Hinata: Gracias (con una mirada sincera que le representaba una calma)

Naruto solamente le regala una sonrisa que valieron más que mil palabras

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nagato: Y bien ya que la chica Hyuuga no nos interrumpirá en nuestra búsqueda, es hora de movernos

¿?: No te precipites (una voz sería y a la vez débil denotaba que tenía ya sus días contados), ella aún vive

Nagato: ¿Que es lo que dices?

¿?: Solamente que al atacar a la heredera del clan, has provocado a toda la raza, y más cuando se acerca la fecha para que el legado de Lilith despierte

Nagato: Ya veo, no se preocupe Madara-sama, encontraremos a ella y el legado de Caín renacerá de nuevo en un nuevo ser, solo es cuestión de que profanen el cuerpo de ese mocoso que se encargó Itachi, y no habrá nadie que iguale su poder

Madara: Que así sea….

Al retirarse Nagato, dejando solo en sus aposentos a aquel sujeto

Madara: Ingenuos, todos son unos ingenuos…. (Su pequeña carcajada denotaba que todo marcha según a su plan)…. Tiempo, con solo el tiempo será presente ante mi nuevo juguete y mi preciado Naruto

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de esa platica, el rubio de nuevo se recostó en la cama, esperando a que el tiempo transcurra, aburriéndose de tratar de recuperar, mientras que Hinata sostenía una charla seria con su familiar

Hinata: Por qué informaste todo esto a mi padre (espetando fuertemente ante la chica que se encontraba ahí con la mirada en el suelo y respondiendo a aquella pregunta)

Kaname: Lo hice por su bien Hinata-sama… por el bien del clan

Hinata: Y no crees que si no hubieras dicho eso la tensión del clan se habría alivianado, por dios Kaname (comportándose estrictamente) no vez que con la tensión que ocurrió luego de lo que me sucedió, tienes aún la desconsideración de hablar con mi padre de mi relación con Naruto-kun

Esa fue el detonante para colmar la paciencia que tenía Kaname, a lo que solamente dice

Kaname: La desconsiderada eres tu… tu maldita preocupación por ese estúpido humano que no vale nada me enferma…. Aún no comprendo que por que arriesga su vida por él, usted vale más que….

La cachetada de Hinata le corto esas palabras que venía profesando, a lo que ella le dice

Hinata: No tienes por qué decir eso ante Naruto, el no te ha hecho nada, y el hecho de que yo lo salve, es por qué lo necesito, como ayuda en mi encargo, si no fuera por él es probable que yo estuviera muerta (rugiendo con una furia y frialdad que Kaname nunca ha visto, solamente agachando su mirada, mientras ella seguía con su discurso)… agradece que tengo un poco de compasión, por que de no ser así (mientras se levantaba de la silla y saliendo del comedor para dirigirse al cuarto donde estaba el rubio)… usaría el sello (su Byakugan activo demostraba terror ante la chica, con las palabras inducidas en terror hicieron estremecer a Kaname)

Kaname: …….

Cuando Hinata se retiró del lugar, Kaname se levanto de la silla donde se encontraba y dirigiéndose en un cuarto en específico para poder realizar el encargo que le habían dejado hace un mes

--Flashback--

Kaname estaba sentada, leyendo un libro en la gran sala de la mansión, esperando pacientemente a Hinata, hasta que sintió la presencia de ella que arribó en el cuarto, checó el reloj para saber que saludo era el adecuado a decirle, observando que eran las 6 de la madrugada, así entonces se dirigió a paso tranquilo a la habitación de ella, y al abrir la puerta, fue mayúscula su sorpresa el ver la escena

Kaname: Hinata…. sama

No daba crédito a lo que veía, la peliazul se encontraba de rodillas, mientras que sus manos las colocaba en el piso, jadeando de cansancio, en su cuerpo que se encontraba manchado de sangre, pudo distinguir las heridas del hombro…

Hinata: Kaname, trae las vendas y agua

Kaname se sintió desfallecer al ver como la chica se levantaba, presumiendo sus heridas del vientre y del abdomen, pero lo que más le llenó de terror fue la herida de su garganta, eso la tenía en un shock breve

Hinata: Pero que haces parada Kaname…. rápido por favor, si no el morirá (señalando en la cama al rubio que estaba en iguales, o inclusive peores condiciones que ella)

Mayúscula fue la sorpresa que la chica al ver al rubio, nunca se esperaría, ni menos de Hinata que trajera a un humano a su casa, pero lo que lo lleno de de asombro, fue que Hinata anteponía su vida ante el rubio a lo que ella replicó

Kaname: Pero Hinata… usted

Hinata: No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo esperando…. Apúrate… Hugh (al exaltarse de esa forma, su estado le provoco que escupiera sangre, y por acto reflejo se cubrió la boca mientras seguía hablando) Kaname no sigas replicando y date prisa

Kaname no tuvo alternativa que ir por el pedido de ella, retirándose de la habitación inmediatamente, en cuanto a Hinata estaba tratando de estabilizar los débiles signos del rubio, brindándole los primeros auxilios

Hinata: Por favor Naruto-Kun no te mueras…….

Luego de una hora de estabilizar al chico, y de quitarle las ropas que tenía, para solamente dejarlo cubierto con las vendas de sus heridas, y la sabana…

Hinata: Que alivio (suspirando tranquilamente)... Gracias Kan….a….me

Luego de decir eso, la peliazul decayó enfrente de Kaname, tomándola rápidamente entre sus brazos, y llevándosela a otra habitación, ahora el objetivo de ella era de curar a la futura líder del clan, y con una furia en sus ojos por anteponer su propia vida, por la del humano estabilizó, vendo, y de igual forma que con el rubio le quito sus ropas ensangrentadas, solo quedando ella cubierta por las vendas y la sabana de la cama donde ella estaba ahora recostada

Kaname: Maldito……

--Fin Flashback--

La chica entrando a la habitación donde la peliazul se comunicaba con su mundo, ella utilizando sus palabras, para realizar una comunicación

Kaname: Yo Kaname Hyuuga, perteneciente al Bouke, hago que mi silueta, y mis palabras sean visibles en el otro lado del espejo

Hecho esto, del espejo dio a desaparecer el reflejo de ella, siendo sustituido por un cuarto, que tiene la apariencia de ser un estudio, donde la imponente figura de Hiashi se encontraba ahí

Hiashi: A que se le debe su llamada Kaname….

Kaname al ver la mirada seria de Hiashi, tenía que decir todo de una vez, antes de que Hinata cometiera algo….

--Flashback--

Kaname esperaba una hora después en la habitación donde Hinata se encontraba, descansando y recuperando sus fuerzas luego de lo maltrecha que quedó, mientras en su mente se debatía en matar, o no al inquilino que en estos instantes estaba en el otro cuarto, teniendo puntos a favor para hacer su cometido, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, se levanto del asiento, y saliéndose de esa habitación, se dirige a hacer valer su decisión

Tan tranquilo, y tan pacifico era lo que ella observaba en el rubio, que descansaba, su rostro denotaba fiebre, cosa que a los humanos les sucede al estar en la intemperie y en ese estado pésimo, respiraba agitadamente y sudaba, acompañado de un rojo intenso en sus mejillas vio Kaname el pequeño susurro que denotaba en los labios del chico, que si no fuera a equivocarse, el rubio decía

Naruto: Hinata…y…yo…. T.e ….pr.o...te..g.

Esas palabras como si fueran una hipnosis, levantó su brazo derecho, y activando su línea de sangre, le baja la sabana a la altura del pecho, solamente bastaba un golpe certero y cargado de aura suficiente para parar el corazón del rubio, pero a su vez, observaba que el color oscuro del collar que le proporcionaba habilidades brillaba en un rojo intensamente, dando centellos parpadeantes, pero ya volviendo a su cometido, solamente musitó…

Kaname: Muere

Y al mover rápidamente su mano para impactarle el golpe mortal, fue detenida por una voz

Hinata: DETENTE….

Kaname por acto reflejo detuvo su mano se detuvo a escasos milímetros del pecho del chico, y al voltear a ver a Hinata que solamente le cubría la sabana, se acerco a Kaname y con una bofetada recibida, Hinata le dice

Hinata: Lárgate…. Antes de que colmes mi paciencia (la furia sería una palabra corta en el modo que la chica le dijo a ella)

Kaname no pudo nada que hacer, solamente salió directamente del cuarto, dejándola a ella sola con el rubio

--Fin Flashback--

Kaname: Bueno……..

Mientras que con Hinata y Naruto ambos platicaban sobre un tema que era de vital importancia

Naruto: ¿Entonces dentro de 3 días me recupero y seré libre?

Hinata: Si (contestando tristemente)

Naruto: Y bien, entonces supongo que me borrarás mis recuerdos

Hinata: Eso es lo que me pediste antes

Naruto: Y cuando me los quites, de seguro mis poderes se habrán esfumado

Hinata: No del todo… poco a poco se perderá la escencia, hasta que tu cuerpo ya se normalice

Naruto: Ya veo, sabes algo, creo que en estos dos meses me parecieron extraños (su mirada triste y melancólica denotaban su esperada despedida) no sé cómo decirlo, pero en conocerte a tú y a Shinji m fuñé interesante, a la vez triste

Hinata: Lo sé

Naruto: Pero aunque esos pensamientos ahora me hacen sentir melancólico, no sabré como actuar, ahora que ya no los tenga

Hinata: Tu dijiste que eso es lo mejor para ti

Naruto: Por eso es que me estoy viendo egoísta, me preocupo por mí mismo, y mientras que contigo… ehm bueno creo que sonara cursi, pero no me extrañarás, como el humano raro que no pudo cumplir con su palabra

Hinata solamente tomo de la mano al chico, quien el l sentir la mano de ella, miró a sus ojos, cruzándose sus miradas

Hinata: Siendo sincera, lo haré, eres especial Naruto-kun, no sabes cuan agradecida estoy el que me ayudarás, no solo por mí, piensa en las vidas que has salvado, a pesar de que hubo perdidas, tus ánimos no morían, es por eso que tu eres un gran chico, y una gran persona Naruto –kun

Naruto: Si pero

Hinata: En qué quedamos, tú lo habías dicho antes, de los errores se aprende, de las debilidades, uno se hace fuerte Naruto, tú me has demostrado eso, y ahora yo te lo repetiré hasta que los tengas bien grabados

Naruto quedó con la boca abierta ante ella, nunca iba a esperar que sus palabras le fueran reconocidas, menos en ella, conmovido ante lo que dijo, solamente pudo estrecharle un abrazo profundo, a lo que Hinata acepto con gusto, mientras los minutos pasaban, Naruto tomó su decisión y lo iba a decir con seguridad

Naruto: Hinata….

Hinata: Que sucede

Naruto: No quiero que me borres los recuerdos….

Hinata: Pero su tu lo habías dicho

Naruto: Se que es repentino esto, pero la verdad me vería mal en que tu vas a ser la única que me extrañe, mientras que yo ni tendré idea de que existas

Hinata: Pero

Naruto: Nada de peros, además, si he superado un trauma en mi infancia, ¿no crees que pueda con unos recuerdos? (regalándole una sonrisa Uzumaki)

Hinata: Naruto….

Esa plática amenizaba sus sentimientos, y los estrechaba más como amigos, pero fue abruptamente interrumpido por la presencia de ella

Kaname: Hinata-sama…. Es urgente, la necesitan en la sala

Hinata al escuchar la voz de ella, pero cargado de satisfacción, y de tranquilidad implicaba una palabra, problemas

Hinata: Está bien, iré

Hinata al retirarse, Kaname soltaba una sonrisa de triunfo, mirando indiferentemente al rubio, quien el solamente se limitaba a igual mirarla, serio y sin decir una palabra alguna

Kaname: Que lastima

Naruto: Que dices

Kaname: Lo veraz en su momento

Los minutos pasaban con suma tensión, ambos no dejaban de mirarse, como si fuera una guerra de miradas donde pestañear no estaba permitido…. 20 minutos pasaron, hasta que la puerta se abrió, con una Hinata conmocionada y con su mirada perdida solamente dijo

Hinata: Kaname, por favor sal

Kaname se retiró del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tranquilamente, lo que siguió después….

Naruto que sucedí….

Hinata sin dudarlo dos veces le dio un golpe certero en la nuca del chico, dejándolo inconsciente

Hinata: Lo siento (las lagrimas en sus ojos se acumulaban con melancolía y sentimiento)… pero creo que es mejor que vivas con el olvido

Mientras le quita el collar de Lilith, arrancándoselo de su cuello, y con el aura que pudo acumular, rompió aquel objeto, tirando los cristales en el piso, mientras en su mano saca el rosario oscuro para hacer su cometido, quedando en el limbo de hacerlo, o no, pero al repasar lo que sucedió, lo colocó en la frente del chico, y usando su aura, el rosario ilumino un destello purpura, y hasta que la chica pensó que era suficiente, dejo de usar el rosario

Hinata: Sabes Naruto, creo que este es el adiós definitivo, siento que haya hecho esto, pero creo que es la mejor decisión para ambos (sollozando irremediablemente, sus manos sujetan los hombros del chico, y colocándose encima de él usa la teletransportación, apareciendo de un lado a otro en el departamento del chico)

Hinata: Hasta nunca Naruto-kun

Antes de que se fuera, le da un beso, uno cerca de sus labios, diciéndole de esa manera la despedida abrupta e inminente, que el chico jamás se esperaba.

**TEMA DE CIERRE "Lostprophets=Last Train Home"**

**Y BIEN... COMO ESTUVO... PUES YA SABEN QUE HACER, Y LOS QUE NO ENTONCES SOLAMENTE DEJEN SUS RR Y COMENTARIOS **

**COMO TRIVIA LES DEJO LO SIGUIENTE**

_1.. Los que se dieron cuenta el tema de cierre cambió, no saben cuanto estuve pensando y escogiendo que tema, ya que entre los temas que tenía escogidos eran_

**_Yellow angels, o Fireworks at dawn= ambas de Senses Fail_**

**_History o Drive= igual ambas de Funeral For A Friend_**

**_Anthem Of Our Dying Day= Story Of The Year_**

**_Moonson= Tokio Hotel_**

**_The Kill= 30 Seconds To Mars_**

**_y The Interview= A.F.I_**

_HASTA QUE UN COLEGA MIO MEJOR ME ENSEÑO ESTA CANCIÓN, Y ESA LE QUEDO BIEN, Y MUY BUENA LA ROLA JE...._

_2.. Otra cosa es que alguien se había dado cuenta de un pequeño detalle, **y ese era que en el episodio 5 (Poder) di una pequeña referencia de que Hinata era virgen**... pues no lo es, motivos por que lo hice... simple **YA QUE ESTO LO HICE CON INTENCIÓN PARA DARLES UNS PEQUEÑA SORPRESA, PERO CREO QUE ESE DETALLE CONFUNDIRÉ A ALGUNOS DE USTEDES**.... asi que ya estan informados_

_3... otra cosa más, es que sooy malo para organizar situaciones entre los personajes, ya que hubo momentos, o parte de la historia para que les pusiera trama, a pesar de que tenía la idea, no se me daban las siyuaciones, o las lineas para generar la trama a donde llego, no tienen idea como me partía el coco para hacer eso, pero bueno ya que me queda, tendré que ver telenovelas y series shojo XD_

_3.. Por ultimo está conformado que los que leen esta historia, la mayoria, la mayoría LES ENCANTA CIEGAMENTE EL NARUHINA.... a donde voy con esta observación?... pues que en el siguiente capitulo me van a matar... por que?.... cuando esté listo el episodio 11 ya sabran las razones XD_


	12. Episodio 11 Interludio

Bueno pues es 28 y aquí esta el episodio 11ª, o sea la mitad, el 11b lo tendré listo dentro de 20 días, al parecer se me ocurrió meterme en clases de ingles con tal de cumplir con los caprichos que me pidieron mis padres, por ello no he avisado ni nada sin más que a leer y al final del episodio les pondré mis trivias y mis puntos finales de comentarios

**TEMA DE APERTURA "STILL SEARCHING=SENSES FAIL"**

Episodio 11 Interludio  
Momentos antes de la premisa

Dentro del cuarto del rubio, se respiraba tranquilidad, una bastante exagerada, que ni siquiera el momento más tenso, y frio se cortaría fácilmente

¿?: Naruto

Esa voz femenina se escuchaba afuera del departamento, acompañado de unos golpeteos en la puerta, tratando de hacer valer su presencia en aquel sitio

¿?: Naruto

Tratando de nuevo hacer el intento para ver si alguien respondía

¿?: Naruto soy yo Sakura…..

Naruto: Hugh…..

Eso hizo despertar al chico, que solamente estaba cubierto solamente con la bata blanca, incorporándose débilmente y al ver a sus alrededores se encontraba confundido y con un tremendo dolor en su cabeza y en la nuca, mientras trataba de restablecer todo el mar de pensamientos que tenía en su cabeza, hasta que de nuevo escuchó unos golpes en la puerta

Sakura: Naruto….

Al escuchar su nombre, al rubio le llegaron un sinfín de imágenes particionados en su cabeza, claramente recordables, pero el problema era que estaban esparcidos en un enorme rompecabezas, pero lo primero que hizo recordar fue

Naruto: Hinata

Al pronunciar ese nombre solamente le causaba una extraña melancolía, y aún acordándose de que alguien le estaba llamando en la puerta se levantó y encaminándose a la entrada del departamento, solamente respondió

Naruto: Ya voy (con una expresión cansada en su voz)

Sakura al escuchar esa voz, su corazón se aceleró a mil por hora, su felicidad se emergió en su cara, en cuanto su preocupación por el chico se fue achicándose, siendo sustituido por una emoción descontrolada

Sakura: Naruto!

Cuando Naruto abrió la puerta, la chica lo sorprendió con un abrazo que provocó al chico recomponerse del estado que se encontraba en esos momentos, haciéndolo olvidar de la fuerte jaqueca y de las lagunas mentales que lo venían agobiando

Naruto: Sa..Sakura-chan… que te ocurre?

Sakura: Y todavía lo preguntas tonto (con un gesto de molestia ante la despreocupación del rubio)…. Ya vas casi una semana sin aparecerte, pensé que me había quedado sola

Esa respuesta dejó al rubio confundido, en su cara denotaba extrañeza y que algo andaba mal, pero a pesar de esto pensó que era una simple broma, asi que solamente le contesta a la chica

Naruto: Pero Sakura… si ayer fue la última vez que te vi, antes luego de que tú te fuiste junto con Sasuke cuando terminamos de celebrar en aquel bar(expresando simplicidad en su voz para "tranquilizar a la chica")

Sakura se quedó helada ante lo que dijo el chico, y sus oídos no fallaron al escuchar esas palabras y acordándose que justamente ese momento fue un día antes de que les encomendarán su primera investigación...

Sakura: Pero Naruto… si eso sucedió hace dos meses, tú te habías desaparecido hace una semana (con una mirada que el rubio no lograba describir, ocasionando al chico exaltarse y mientras tomaba de los hombros de la pelirosa)

Naruto: ¿QUEEE?... Eso, eso no puede ser, si ayer en la noche me retiré y luego…. Hugh (al hacer un esfuerzo de recordar que sucedió después empezó a tambalearse, y sus manos agarraban sus sienes para tratar de aminorar el dolor que en esos momentos le profesaba en su cabeza)… mi cabeza

Sakura: Naruto (no aguantando ser expectante ante aquel espectáculo, inmediatamente se dirigió al rubio a tenderle apoyo y acompañarlo a su alcoba para acostarlo en su cama, mientras buscaba la forma de ayudar al chico)

Naruto: Sakura, solamente dime una cosa (al momento en que se colocaba en su cama)… que fecha es hoy…

Sakura: Bueno pues es 2 de octubre

2 de octubre, eso era lo que sonaba en su cabeza, y hacía eco repetidamente, eso era imposible, que era lo que le sucedía, que le habría pasado, esa eran de las interrogantes que galopaban en su mente, pero desafortunada mente cada vez que hacía un intento desesperado en tratar de regresar sus recuerdos, imágenes borrosas, lagunas mentales, y acompañados por una fuerte jaqueca impedían realizar sus funciones cerebrales correctamente, resultando un quejido del rubio

Naruto: Mi cabeza (de nuevo encorvándose sus manos sujetaban los lados frontales de su cabeza, mientras que sus codos se recargaban en sus piernas, sus ojos los presionaba fuertemente, para tratar de hacer algo, pero le era imposible aminorar aquel dolor)

Sakura: Naruto…. Naruto, necesitas ayuda

Levantándose abruptamente la pelirosa que estaba sentada en la cama cogió su celular para pedir ayuda, pero una mano la sujeto de la muñeca

Naruto: No lo hagas, es solamente un dolor de cabeza, no te preocupes

Sakura: Si pero no recuerdas nada, eso es grave, tenemos que ir a

Naruto: Sakura (subiendo su mirada a ver los ojos de ella) no te preocupes, pronto me recuperaré (sonriéndole tranquilamente, a pesar de que el dolor insoportable en su cabeza lo atormentaba, no quería hacer preocupar a la chica que le robaba sus suspiros)

Sakura aun no muy convencida tuvo que aceptar la petición del rubio, pero aún así no quitaría el dedo del renglón de lo que le sucedió al rubio

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En otro lado, Hinata se encontraba en su cama, sentada, su espalada estaba recargada en el respaldo de la cama, mientras que sus rodillas estaban recogidas por sus brazos, recargándose su mentón sobre las mismas, en su rostro demostraba signos de haber llorado desconsoladamente, mientras que en sus labios tenía un pequeño rastro de sangre que demostraba que había hecho algo

--Flashback—

Luego de la abrupta y triste despedida realizada, regresó a su cuarto de nuevo, su mirada triste y sus sentimientos maltrechos denotaban una inmensa melancolía, apatía y soledad en esos instantes, pero algo aún le faltaba, eso era demostrar que "había matado" al chico, con tal de demostrar a su clan que hizo la sentencia a muerte a aquel humano o sirviente que se enamoré de un vampiro de categoría A, es especial siendo una de las familias nobles dentro de Dusterheit

Así entonces dirigiéndose a uno de los cajones de su tocador, saca una botella de vidrio, con la tapa que aparentaba a dar una rosa en su máxima expresión delineada perfectamente y de manera fina demostrando los detalles elegantes, y el cuerpo de la botella mostraba cortes geométricos que colindaban de manera irregular, que le daban su toque especial, venía lleno de un liquido rojo, era la sangre del rubio, que por fortuna pudo recoger cada vez que le cambiaba las vendas, sus heridas aún no sanaban, por lo que ella aprovechando eso, recolectó lo que pudo de ese liquido tan preciado para ser de provecho una vez, pero no se imaginó que tan pronto lo iba a usar

Observando aquella botella, lo destapa, y tal como si tuviera una sed descontrolada, empezó a beberla, poco a poco descendía el contenido de la botella, mientras que ella tomaba tragos desenfrenados, haciendo que la sangre saliera entre sus labios, bajando hasta llegar al mentón y descender esas gotas hasta llegar a su cuello, bebía de toda la botella hasta dejarla vacía, y de nuevo esas sensaciones como hace 5 días había probado, aquel sabor dulce y adictivo tal como si se tratara de una droga sintió su paladar, provocándole un placentero vaivén de sensaciones y emociones que solo con la sangre del chico ha sentido, inocencia, amor, sinceridad, y pureza la hicieron extasiarse, pero ese no era momento de pensar en esas cosas, así que tapando la botella y guardándola en aquel cajón, se dirigió al lugar donde mantenía contacto con su padre en el otro mundo

Hinata: Ya hice mi cometido

Hinata hablaba de manera sería, fría y oscura, como antes solía ser ante el espejo que solamente proyectaba su reflejo, que instantes después aquel espejo se resquebrajó, siendo sustituido por el líder del clan, Hiashi Hyuuga, quien al ver la expresión fría e indiferente de Hinata, quien ella a duras penas pudo aparentar, a su vez observó, como éntrelos labios de la chica escurría un hilo de sangre, que recorría descendentemente hasta su barbilla.

Hiashi: Excelente hija (observándola tétricamente) estoy orgulloso de ti hija, sabía que esos sentimientos ya no perduraban en ti

Hinata: Gracias padre, tus halagos me honran (con la suma seriedad que en esos instantes tenía que demostrar enfrente de su padre)

Hinata solo pudo encogerse de los hombros ante las palabras de su padre, Por desgracia, Kaname explicó la verdad a medias, ya que ella al revelar el pecado que un sirviente nunca debe de hacer, el cual es enamorarse de un vampiro, y menos de Hinata que ya siendo mujer pedida y aceptada, ya que de ser así, solamente al sirviente le espera la muerte por parte de aquel vampiro que está atrayéndolo, ni siquiera el borrar los recuerdos del chico, demostrar esa clase de sentimientos, lo único que se puede pagar con eso, es con la muerte, como muestra de que tienen que conocer su lugar, y para rematar, aquel vampiro, sutilmente se da el gusto de beber su sangre hasta quedar satisfecho para demostrar el escarmiento necesario, y amenazando a aquellos que se atrevan a cometer ese sentimiento impuro

Hiashi: Bien hija, creo que ya eso es todo, estaremos en la tierra, dentro de 5 días

Tal como apareció la imagen , desapareció de nuevo dando lugar al reflejo de la chica en el espejo, sin hacer nada, se salió del cuarto , y caminaba sobre aquel pasillo, hasta dar con su cuarto, donde se metió, y arrojándose a su cama, empezó a llorar, de tristeza irremediable, no era justo, no era justo como tuvo que terminar esta historia, pero era el mejor final que le pudo dar, el chico le demostró que todos merecen segundas oportunidades, así que ella le dio una segunda oportunidad a confiar en los humanos, y a pesar de que esos pensamientos eran impropios de un vampiro de sangre noble, ella intentaría ciegamente de hacer algo al respecto dentro de un futuro cercano

--Fin Flashback—

Hinata sumida en sus pensamientos, el golpeteo de la puerta, seguido después de la voz de Kaname

Kaname: Hinata-sama, puedo pasar?

Hinata solamente pudo decir de forma fría y seca

Hinata: Necesito estar a solas

Kaname no pudo decir nada al respecto, solamente pidió disculpas y se retiró de aquel lugar, en realidad no le mortificaba el hecho de haberla delatado, más bien se sentía complacida con ello, ya que esa relación afectaría futuramente al clan, mermaría el compromiso de la heredera, por lo que a su vez se mermaría la relación entre ambos bandos de la familia, impidiendo una convivencia pacífica y una igualdad entre ambas ramas familiares,  
Hinata no paraba de sollozar por el profundo dolor que la agobiaba en esos instantes, como si mil cuchillos se le incrustaran en su corazón que había vuelto a emblandecer, en verdad le dolía lo que había hecho, pero era la única opción, sin remedio que hacer más que aceptar el hecho de no volver a ver más al rubio se tranquilizó poco a poco, incorporándose de su cama, se dirige en la mesita que estaba al lado, y abriendo el cajón para sacar un pañuelo, con tal de limpiarse las lagrimas saladas que recorrían en sus mejillas, pero fue tal la sorpresa que vió lo que estaba en aquel cajón

Hinata: Esto es…

Era una carta, en ella estaba envuelta la cadena donde pensaba la cruz de plata negra con cuatro incrustaciones de joyas blancas, una en cada extremo de esa cruz que detallaba aquel objeto ornamental, era un collar, a lo que ella pudo identificar

Hinata: Esto es de Naruto

Al desenvolver la carta, tomó el papel, la adrenalina le recorría en todo el cuerpo al empezar a leer esa carta, cosa que nunca se esperaría del rubio

"Hinata

Cuando leas está carta, eso quiere significar que algo inesperado ocurrió, así por eso me llevé la precaución de hacer este escrito, en donde tengo impregnadas todas las palabras que siempre quise decirte  
La vida a veces es caprichosa, y nos da giros inesperados, la verdad nunca pensé a decir lo tanto en que te extrañaré, igual tu a mi sientas ese vacío, pero lo sabremos llevar con el tiempo y cada quien por su lado, la verdad es que eres una chica única y especial, a pesar de que iniciamos con el pie izquierdo, con el paso del tiempo, nuestras diferencias se han aclarado, y con ello nuestros pensamientos del uno del otro…. Y con ello también mis sentimientos

No sé cómo decirte que tu conquistaste mis sentimientos, no entiendo por qué, tal vez sea por lo que eres, tu verdadera forma que tenías oculta bajo esa coraza gélida y sin sentimientos, puede tal vez, y sé que eso es prohibido, me lo habías dicho un sinfín de veces, entre tú y yo no habrá nada de esa relación, tu ya estás comprometida, yo soy un humano, y solamente tus sentimiento hacía a mí solamente llegan a una buena amistad, pero siendo sincero contigo, me gustas, y estoy enamorado de ti, y no sabes cuánto trabajo me costaba en enterrar esos sentimientos y no sabes cómo me carcomía por dentro en no mostrar esa faceta mía, luego de lo que habías aclarado esa noche tus sentimientos, traté de ocultarlo, lo hice de todas formas, pero no podía eliminarlos, así con todo el dolor que me hacía daño, los reprimía, con tal de estar contigo

Así que te lo diré aunque sea por este papel…TE AMO… te amo con todo mi corazón, y la verdad ya no podía estar tranquilo hasta que dijera esas simples palabras, por eso te pido que no me odies, solamente ten en cuenta mis sentimientos hacía ti, no te pido que los aceptes, pero no los recrimines, me destrozaría el corazón si lo hicieras.

Por eso, ya que no nos veremos las caras de nuevo, te diré el adiós, el definitivo, y que te vaya bien en todo lo que hagas, con todo corazón te deseo suerte y seas feliz con tu compromiso, ya que no te veré de nuevo, te dejare esto que es muy preciado para mí como un recuerdo, el collar de mis padres, te lo daré por que eres especial para mí, según alguien me comento que si le entrego ese collar alguien del sexo opuesto que sea especial para mí, ella mí pareja predeterminada, y te lo daré a ti, no para que seas mi pareja, si no como UNA AMIGA, UNA COMPAÑERA, Y SOBRE TODO POR QUE TU AMISTAD HA SIDO ESPECIAL, Y ESPERO QUE ACEPTES ESE REGALO

No me olvides, y tampoco me recuerdes, aunque es difícil de comprender, no llores por la despedida de alguien, por que tarde que temprano se reencontrarán, a pesar de que ese día será imposible para nuestro caso, anhelaré ese día que ocurra."

Al terminar de leer esa carta, que fue el gatillo que disparó las emociones que estaban a punto de estallar, lo hicieron, Hinata rompió en llanto con la carta sujetándolo en su pecho, oprimía fuerte mente el collar que tenía en su mano, quería regresárselo, y decirle muchas cosas, pero no podía, ya no podían verse de nuevo, no en estas situación tan crítica, así que solamente le quedaba llorar amargamente ante las palabras que leyó

Hinata: Naruto-Kun… te extrañaré… si tu supieras cuanto te eres especial para mí

Esas palabras quedaron presentes en el cuarto, donde esas paredes fueron testigos ante tal revelación, y observando la manera desconsolada en que Hinata lloraba irremediablemente

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de minutos de tensión, la calma volvía en el cuarto del rubio, al parecer, mientras no pensaba en lo que ocurrió en esos dos meses no le pasaba nada, pero cuando quería hacer tan siquiera una pequeña remembranza, el dolor de cabeza volvía, de igual, o incluso más intenso

Naruto: Maldición (pregonando ante su incapacidad de recordar aunque sea un fragmento de lo que ocurrió durante estos dos meses)

Sakura: Tranquilo Naruto, por favor no te exaltes (tratando de calmar al rubio que estaba tan exaltado, nervioso y conmocionado)

Naruto: Como quieres que lo haga… si no sé qué rayos me pasó durante estos dos meses

Sakura: Y si vamos con algún médico?

Naruto: Si… pero (checando el reloj colgado en su pared) tendremos que ir al cuartel

Sakura agachó su mirada, con varias preguntas rondando en su mente, que era lo que le sucedería al chico, ¿si no se acordaba nada de lo que ha hecho durante dos meses? A pesar de que insistía en llevarlo a un médico, la terquedad de Naruto era más que las insistencias que ella le hacía, así entonces

Sakura: Está bien, pero luego iremos con un especialista

Naruto: Ok

El rubio al levantarse, cuando se percato en el estado en que estaba, observaba muy confundido algunas cosas que estaban fuera de su lugar

Naruto: [Que extraño, yo nunca tengo batas, y…] (oliendo el aroma que contenía aquella bata) [escencia de violetas, nunca uso ese aroma de mujer!, pero sobre todo, por que solamente me cubre la bata de mi cuerpo y desnudo, si me dormí con mi pijama!!]

Cada interrogante que se hacía al rubio lo dejaban en solo un callejón sin salida, pero sin más preámbulos, se dirigió al baño a darse una ducha

Naruto: Ehm Sakura, si me esperas, necesito darme un baño

La chica solamente asintió, a pesar de todo, notaba bastante extraño al chico, y de por si con la amnesia que le aquejaba a Naruto, tenía muchas cosas que hacer con el

Naruto al recibir la afirmación de ella, se dirigió al baño, y desatándose la bata y descubrírsela, tirándola en el suelo , se metió a la regadera para tratar de relajarse, al momento en que empezó a tallar su cuerpo, le llevó por sorpresa algunos pequeños detalles, su cuerpo estaba atléticamente trabajado, hasta el lugar más recóndito de su ser lo tenía perfectamente tonificado, pecho, abdomen, espalda, brazos, glúteos, muslos, tobillos, todo, pero lo que más lo recalcaba, eran las cicatrices, una en la altura del hombro izquierdo, y otra que empezaba de la clavícula y recorría en medio de sus pectorales para terminar justamente en donde empieza el abdomen

Ni cabía de su impresión, que al momento de terminar con el baño, salió y se miró en el espejo, y era cierto, parecía todo un modelo de deseo y pasión que despertaría a las mujeres, provocando al chico un mar de emoción, y satisfacción, por lo que al hacer entre pose y pose que dejaban mucho a la imaginación para distinguir su bien torneada y atlética figura

Naruto: ¿A caso habré hecho pesas durante esos dos meses?

Esa pregunta la lanzaba al aire, que tanto era lo que había hecho, y que tanto ha pasado durante este tiempo, en realidad el rubio tenía temor, nervios, y ansiedad de que tanto habrá pasado

Tomando una toalla, y atándosela a la altura de su cintura, salió del baño, para dirigirse a su recamara, pero fue su sorpresa, que hasta se acordó que en esos instantes estaba Sakura, sentada en la cama y pensando en muchas cosas

Naruto: Sakura

La aludida subió su vista para cruzar su mirada ante la silueta del rubio, no se esperaba que el chico saliera de aquel cuarto en esos paños, solamente con una toalla, dejando a mostrar la parte superior del cuerpo

Sakura: Naruto

Entre un tino de éxtasis, y vergüenza, observaba anonadada mente las marcas que para su buena opinión caían entre varonil, atlético, deseo, y lujuria, las cicatrices lo hacían ver como un guerrero, y por dios, uno de sus pensamiento que tenía antes era ver al rubio sin camisa, así que hizo una nota mental para grabar esa imagen, y acumulando sangre entre sus mejillas notando un rubor en sus mejillas; no supo cuanto tiempo se quedo paralizada observándolo, pero al entrar en razón, se levanto de golpe y contestó

Sakura: Lo siento… te espero afuera

El rubio no supo qué hacer si pedir una disculpa, pero la rapidez en que se retiró la chica no pudo decir algo, pero lo que más lo extraño es que ella no reaccionara de la manera en que lo hacía, golpeándolo cuando él hacía una idiotez, a pesar de ello, no pudo sentirse un poco orgulloso, y feliz de sí mismo al provocarle esa reacción a la chica

Sakura afuera del departamento tenía bien grabada la imagen del rubio, por dios eso fue el mejor momento que vivió, el ver al rubio solamente cubierto por una toalla, su inner estaba gritando como loca a los 4 vientos con comentarios como "¡DIOS MIO QUE HOMBRE! ¡KYAA YA ME PUEDO MORIR TRANQUILA! O hasta se le llegó a soltar ¡YA ENCONTRE AL PADRE DE MIS HIJOS!" eso y un sinfín de pensamientos sucios la hacían suspirar en cada momento

10 minutos pasaron, el rubio estaba ya vestido, pantalón negro de vestir, camisa de manga larga con los tres botones del cuello desabrochados, zapatos de vestir negros y una gabardina de cuero negro que le llegaba a la altura de las pantorrillas, le hacía raro que le faltaba una chamarra, y un par de zapatos, pero lo que le preocupaba era que no encontraba el collar que era el único recuerdo de su familia, no podía salir, sin tener aquel objeto, era un recuerdo especial, como hacer sentir presentes a sus padres, por más que trataba de buscarlo nunca lo iba a encontrar

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata al fin pudo encontrar la calma de su tristeza, sus ojos hinchados y rojos por tanto llorar le cobraban factura, nunca había llorado así desde hace 20 años, justamente el día que fue traicionada, aquel 10 de octubre que su vida y su mundo murieron para ser sustituidos por una personalidad fría, seria y calculadora, cosa que el clan necesitaba de la heredera

El collar que le pertenecía al rubio, lo tenía enrollado en su muñeca derecha, con la cruz colgando, y ahora analizando, en la carta del rubio decía que ese collar era especial, ya que aquella mujer que lo recibía, era como una propuesta de compromiso, una tradición que extrañamente si se acordaba, era la que hacían los caballeros de la orden, para ser más precisos los que poseían el legado de Abel, pero la que le hizo recorrer una extraña sensación difícil de explicar, era que juraría que ese mismo collar es similar, o más dicho igual al que recibió hace 20 años, esas palabras, y esa propuesta que luego se fundió en el momento más hermoso y a su vez el más estúpido que había hecho, esto parecía ser un deyabu

Kaname solamente realizaba las labores de limpieza en la mansión, ahora que vendrán sus familiares, tenía que preparar los cuartos de invitados, preparar alimentos y otras preparaciones más, pero sobre todo hacerlos recibir gustosamente, ya que entre los que estarán ahí son el líder del clan, el futuro esposo de Hinata, y la hija del líder del clan, entre su mente tuvo un vago recuerdo, al ver los ojos del rubio, ese rojo carmín era único, y de lo que tenía sabido, era que los siervos nunca llegaban a convertir sus ojos rojos, de hecho ningún vampiro lograba hacer eso, solamente el legado de Lilith hacía eso, con solo volver sus ojos rojos con la pupila rasgada ya mostraban ferocidad y terror ante los que presenciaban eso, a pesar de que sintió algo de eso cuando amenazó al chico, no era tan intenso, por eso tenía varias incógnitas de lo que era él, pero lastima el ya estaba muerto, lo pudo ver cuando Hinata salió de la habitación con una cara seria, y con rastros de sangre en su boca, además que esa escencia que despertaba el deseo de probar sangre, la sangre que había bebido Hinata confirmó la pena que tienen que recibir los siervos, lástima que no pudo degustar de la sangre del chico, al parecer era noble, pero las reglas son estrictas.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El rubio venía manejando su auto, mientras que Sakura estaba en el asiento del copiloto, el silencio no era tan tenso, y ambientados por la música del auto estéreo lo aminoraba, hasta que el rubio hizo un comentario inesperado

Naruto: Y bien Sakura, dime como van las cosas con Sasuke

La chica se estremeció por completo, exaltándose ante aquel comentario, volteó a ver al rubio, en verdad el chico tenía amnesia ya que ese comentario no tenía intención de hacerla sentirla mal, pero no podía responderle tal como debería, no quería hacer sentir mal al chico de nuevo, por lo que solamente le devolvió un silencio sepulcral

Naruto: ¿Sucede algo Sakura? (preguntando ante el inminente silencio que había generado ella)

Sakura: El … el… Salió de viaje, no estará durante unas semanas (sonriendo de manera disimulada)

El rubio no se creyó eso, pero en la mañana al escuchar a Sakura decirle que por poco sentía que iba a estar sola de nuevo, puede que sea posible que la haya hecho compañía como amigo en momentos antes, así dejándolo pasar, solo que aún tenía intrigado la mirada en que Sakura había hecho, algo no andaba bien

Llegando al cuartel, ambos entraron, Sakura con la mirada baja y aún consternada de lo que le había dicho al rubio, pero esa era la única manera de no hacer preocupar más al chico, y el por su lado no notó una cosa que ahora se dio cuenta, sus sentidos estaban más sensibles de lo normal, ya que sin esfuerzo alguno pudo escuchar como si estuvieran hablando a los cuatro vientos las platicas entre varios agentes, oficiales, y gente dentro del cuartel, a su vez que su olfato agudo percibía aromas de distintas variedades, eso era extraño para el, pero lo que más lo hizo sorprender, es que podía percibir más cosas con su vista, indicando que sus reflejos también los tenía agudizados

¿?:-Ahí viene

Ese comentario inaudible cargado de emoción por parte de una de las mujeres que se encontraban ahí sobresaltó al rubio, y al voltear a donde provenía la voz, pudo distinguir a un grupo de 5 chicas, de entre 25 a 30 años observándolo, el omitió ese detalle, y se fue directo con Jiraiya, para ver qué era lo que podía realizar

Sakura: Te veré luego Naruto, tendré que organizar los últimos reportes de las necropsias realizadas

Cuando Sakura empieza su labor como médico forense, era otra faceta, seria, segura y directa en su trabajo, era todo un poema verla hacer su trabajo, y era de las promesas en este rubro, ya que ella al igual que el chico tenía un agudo sentido de lógica, hipótesis, y cargado de una mente científica al momento de laborar

Naruto: Suerte

Con este saludo el chico se dirigió a la oficina, y justo antes de tocar, Jiraiya solamente le contesta

Jiraiya: Pasa hijo

Al rubio al entrar, el peliblanco estaba parado, observando el paisaje de la ciudad desde la ventana, y al dar media vuelta, encaró al chico con su mirada y tono serio

Jiraiya: Explícame chico, y sin rodeos, donde estabas en estos 5 días

A Naruto se le cerraba la voz al no poder contestar de manera convincente, pero no tenía alternativa, tenía que decir lo que sucedió

Naruto: Ni yo mismo lo sé (agachando la mirada)

El peliblanco solo arqueó una ceja al escuchar tal respuesta poco fundamentada

Jiraiya: No te entiendo

Naruto: Pues iré directo al grano, no sé nada de lo que me pasó en estos dos últimos meses, no sé ni la mínima idea de lo que ha pasado (su mirada segura, y su voz sin tartamudear demostraba que decía la verdad, a lo que el viejo soltó un suspiro)

Jiraiya: Ya veo (arqueando una ceja al escuchar semejante respuesta, para secundar una pose pensativa cuando colocó la mano en su mentón e inclinaba su mirada al suelo)

Naruto: ¿Qué ocurre?

Jiraiya: Nada… solamente que te tengo preparado un caso, toma (Cogiendo un folder en su escritorio y dándoselo al chico), esto ocurrió en la madrugada de hoy, un cuerpo hallado sin vida, las primeras indagaciones indican que murió por golpes contundentes el cuerpo, y 15 puñaladas en su espalda, al parecer puede que sea conflicto entre las bandas criminales por posesión de zonas

Naruto: Ya veo, ¿pero si eso ya lo teníamos controlado?

Jiraiya: Si, pero ahora con la situación delicada de los altos funcionarios, fue la punta del iceberg para que el problema se haga crónico, de hecho, con esta muerte ya van 14 decesos en menos de una semana

Naruto: Y entonces por qué no han investigado antes, y a que te con la situación delicada de los altos funcionarios?

Jiraiya: ¿Qué te ocurre Naruto?, si tu estuviste inmiscuido en ese caso profundamente

Naruto solamente le atinaba a reaccionar con un gesto de sorpresa el rubio, a lo que contesta

Naruto: ¿Yo lo hice pero si? (Naruto empezó a trabajar su cerebro, con tal de recordar algo, pero esos dolores, de nuevo lo empezaron a agobiar)… agh

Jiraiya pudo comprobar lo que antes había dicho el rubio era cierto, en verdad si perdió la memoria, no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de sorpresa, ¿Qué le paso al chico?, lo que él sabía, era que el clan Hyuuga se caracterizaba de no tener sirvientes, y de ser así el caso, solamente la única salida que le queda era servir a la familia hasta la eternidad, ¿Qué le ocurrió para que no tuviera recuerdos?

Jiraiya: Naruto, te encuentras bien?...

Naruto: Es sola una jaqueca, ya se me pasara (sus manos se colocaban a los costados de su cabeza)

Jiraiya: Será mejor que te llevé con un medico

Naruto: Eso me lo dijo Sakura en la mañana, pero primero tengo que hacer mi trabajo (contestando insistentemente)

Jiraiya: Será mejor que te llevemos con el doctor, y punto

Naruto: Es solo un dolor de cabeza (dando media vuelta para salirse de la oficina), eso no impide mis labores de investigación (sonando decididamente)

Antes de que Jiraiya replique algo, el rubio se había salido a hacer su trabajo

Jiraiya: Diablos, ahora esto se complicará más…. (Mientras un gesto difícil de describir se asomaba en su cara)

El rubio seguía hojeando el reporte, empezaba con los datos recopilados de un tal Tatsuo, al parecer él tenía nexos con el crimen organizado, brindándoles protección, apoyo económico, y tráfico de armas, en verdad ese tipo lo había escuchado antes, y a su simple punto de vista, lo veía como un maldito corrupto

Naruto: Solamente lo que encontraron en la escena, es una simple libreta de estudiante, y múltiples huellas de zapatos, que a reducir el número de coincidencias dan con 4 calzas de zapatos, una de ellas pertenecen al occiso, así que es posible que tengamos a dos matones y a un testigo; o dos testigos y a un matón, o tres matones

Hablaba eso para sí solo, solamente viendo los tamaños de las huellas de los zapatos que calzaban del 26 al 28, tenía cantado a todos los presentes de aquel suceso son hombres, y si eso no bastaba, la libreta encontrada a 8 metros pertenecía a un estudiante y para ser precisos de nivel superior, pero lo que más le llamó la atención era que la grafología indicaba que era la personalidad de una chica de familia acomodada, pero si no había huellas de zapatos de mujer en el lugar del crimen solamente llevaba a dos conclusiones, el testigo o uno de los testigos le tiraba al arroz con popote, o se había pedido prestada la libreta y por error la extravió, en caso de ser extremistas, puede que haya tirado la libreta con tal de despistar

Kakashi: Y bien chico, ya terminaste de leer el reporte?

El rubio entre tanto pensar y sacar conclusiones llegó al primer piso donde hacían el trabajo pesado, investigar y cuando obtenían las respuestas manos a la obra

Naruto: (tardando un poco en reaccionar) Kakashi-sensei

Kakashi: Mejor dime Kakashi, o Kakashi-sempai, ya no somos alumno y profesor (con una mirada serena y con confianza)

Naruto: Está bien (regalándole un gesto normal)…. Y bien, al parecer ya creo que es lo que puede pasar aquí

Kakashi: Explica

Naruto: Esta bien

Empezando a detallar sus hipótesis, Kakashi escuchaba atentamente y contestando las contrapositivas de cada una de las alternativas solamente llegaron a lo siguiente

Kakashi: A pesar que es cierto, que es una chica al que pertenece esa libreta, no tendremos idea a que escuela pertenece

Naruto: Pero si en la grafología indica que…

Kakashi: También ten en cuenta que esa es una posibilidad, pero imagínate esto, una chica inteligente, que se siente superior ante los demás es probable que tenga un ego y orgullo alto, llegando a emparentar con la grafología de chicas que has mencionado

Naruto: Eso es cierto, pero de ser el caso, ampliamos más el número de escuelas que tendremos que investigar… (con un deje de decepción)

Kakashi: Desgraciadamente.

Ambos hombres pensaban tratando de buscar un dato o algo, hasta que el chico pregunto

Naruto: Y ya checaron las huellas digitales de la libreta? (con tan solo saber esas huellas digitales ya podían dar con los sospechosos, eso pensaba esperanzadoramente el rubio)

Kakashi: Desgraciadamente las cubiertas de la libreta son de terciopelo, no pudimos obtener nada, ni siquiera en las hojas pudimos obtener algo…. (Diciéndolo seriamente)

Naruto: Tsk… (el silencio se acumuló, hasta que una pregunta del rubio rompió ese momento de pensamiento)… y la libreta?

Kakashi: Aquí esta (alzando un folder del escritorio donde estaban instalados ahí estaba la liberta envuelta en plástico para evitar que estropeen la evidencia)

Naruto: ¿Puedo?

Kakashi solamente asintió, permitiéndole al rubio tomar unos guantes de látex para evitar dejar sus huellas, y empezando a hojear en la libreta, solamente se le llegó una idea a la cabeza

Naruto: Ya lo tengo (con una sonrisa entre sus labios)

Kakashi: ¿Que ocurre?

Naruto: Consigue los planes de estudios de todas las escuelas de nivel superior de Konoha, hay una cosa que quiero ver

Kakashi al ver la mirada de seguridad del chico, pudo asentir ante la petición

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Con Hinata estaba en la biblioteca de su mansión, buscando algo que ya la tenía consternada, entre una pila de 5 voluminosos libro que hablaban sobre la historia del origen de la Orden de Caballeros

Hinata: [Luego de los sucesos que se perdió a Abel, Caín y Lilith, se desataron algunas puertas dimensionales abriendo paso así las puertas entre el inframundo y la tierra, por lo que demonios y espectros acceden hasta la actualidad, por ello los caballeros como se les inculcaban su lema ahora no solamente defendían a los humanos por los vampiros, si no que se encargaban de aquellos engendros]

Hinata seguía leyendo, hasta dar con un punto de suma importancia

Hinata: [Luego de que Dusterheit se encargará del legado Caín, pronto al crecer denotaba la misma personalidad que el Caín, así que se tomó la decisión de revivir el espíritu de Lilith, y con eso, la orden para evitar altercados a futuro, tomaron la decisión para revivir el espíritu de Abel, se desconoce la manera en que obtuvieron al Legado de Abel, pero los resultados entre el legado de Lilith y de Abel son similares, ya que ambos no son inmortales, pero pueden concebir a un hijo. Niña para el Legado de Lilith, y hombre para el Legado de Abel, pero la forma para concebirlos es distinta, ya que con la del legado de Lilith para concebir a la futura matriarca tiene que ser forzosamente con un humano cuyos requisitos debe de ser virgen, de corazón puro y que despierte el impulso sangriento de la matriarca, luego que ella quede embarazada l igual que todas las vampiresas que quedan en ese estado tiene que beber la sangre del progenitor de aquella criatura que está en el vientre, ya que de esa forma garantiza que la criatura, y su madre no mueran durante la gestación proveyéndole la energía necesaria para garantizar la supervivencia, por eso para garantizar la supervivencia de futura matriarca y de la propia matriarca tendrá que beber la sangre, hasta matar al humano que haya escogido, de esa forma asegura a la nueva matriarca que está en proceso de gestación]

Hinata ya sabía de esa parte, esa manera que tiene que pasar cualquier vampiresa al momento de tener descendencia es un orgullo ya que es de hecho difícil que una se quede embarazada eso a causa de que el feto no asimila el aura que le confieren los padres, pero en el caso del Legado de Lilith debido a su línea de sangre pura evitaba que obtuvieran naciera un hibrido (producto entre un humano y un vampiro), a su vez que por extraño que sea exclusivamente siempre iba a nacer una mujer, ya terminando de analizar esa parte, continuó con su lectura

Hinata: [Mientras la forma que el Legado de Abel concebía a su descendencia era menos oscuro y estricto como se aparente, ya que el único requisito que pide es que cualquier mujer es la indicada para concebir al futuro heredero del Legado de Abel, pero el problema es que solamente pueden concebir a un solo hijo y ya, debido a que esa criatura igual como la del legado de Lilith requiere de espíritu para poder desarrollarse, por ello consume la vida de la mujer, y durante el parto al momento en que nace el Legado de Abel, la madre irremediablemente muere, eso sucedió durante las tres primeras generaciones, y eso era la forma anti-ética del código de un caballero, el cual era dar su vida para proteger a todos los seres vivos de la tierra, no vivir a raíz de ellos, por eso el tercer descendiente del Legado de Abel utilizó su propia vida y espíritu en una cruz plateada conocida como "Licht des Lebens" luego de concepcionar a su esposa, ese collar tenía similitud con los collares de la oscuridad, pero en vez de proporcionar fuerza y habilidades vampíricas, esta cruz proveía de espíritu para el futuro patriarca de los caballeros, garantizando la vida de la madre, de eso se distinguían los del Legado de Abel, eran inculcados en pensar en la vida de los demás, anteponiendo su propia vida]

Hinata se estremeció al ver el dibujo que representaba esa cruz, plateada, en cada uno de los extremos llevaba una cuenta aperlada blanca y pura, los grabados que con letra de la época medieval que decían "Mein Leben für Dich" y las siluetas que representaban ramificaciones de un árbol que recorrían en toda las extensión horizontal y vertical de la cruz le daban ese toque armónico, elegante y hermoso

De todos los enigmas que había observado, este era el que más le hizo despertar muchos misterios ¿Por qué el rubio tenía esa cruz?, ¿Y sobre todo, esa cruz si bien se acuerda es igual a la que había recibido hace 20 años.

Entre sus pensamientos, fueron cortados abruptamente por la irrupción de Kaname en la biblioteca

Kaname: Hinata-sama

Hinata: ¿Qué ocurre? (volteando a ver a la chica)

Kaname: Su cama, en su colchón tiene que ver esto

La voz alarmada de Kaname hizo preocupar a la peliazul, que cerrando el libro que leía, se dirigió a sus aposentos

Un rastro oscuro que daba forma a la rosa de los vientos estaba dibujado en ese colchón, con un centro circular, las manchas de sangre que antes estaban, ahora desaparecieron, y a cambio estaba solamente esa estela estaba

Kaname: Avisaré esto a…

Hinata: No lo hagas (interrumpiéndola con calma)

Kaname: Peor si esto Hinata….

Hinata: Ahora es mucho ajetreo lo que está sucediendo en Dusterheit de lo que ahora se presento (su cuerpo temblaba inconscientemente)

Kaname no replico nada, ella dio la suficiente razón para no hacer un escándalo, así que solamente acalló y pudo decir algo para poder hacer

Kaname: ¿Que haremos?

Hinata: Quemarlo

Kaname: Esta bien (dando media vuelta retirándose para hacer la propuesta de la peliazul inmediatamente)

Hinata: ¿Que eres Naruto?

De nuevo cada misterio que rondaba sobre el rubio despertaba al gusano de la curiosidad que tenía, ya que esto demostraba casi en los cuatro vientos saber las raíces de los pasados del chico

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tsunade parecía entre nerviosa y emocionada al escuchar las palabras de Jiraiya que en esos instantes urgía esa conversación

Tsunade: Entonces ya no tendrá que hacerlo (su voz cantaba victoria prematuramente)

Jiraiya: Me temo que no es así, (tratando de bajar los ánimos de su amiga)… de hecho esto es riesgoso

Tsunade: Pero de que hablas Jiraiya, si el chico ya no está vinculado con el clan Hyuuga, es lo mejor que nos puede haber pasado

Jiraiya: Es lo peor que ha pasado, ahora está en riesgo de quesea asesinado,

Tsunade: ¡¿Qué?!

Jiraiya tomo un respiro, para encontrar esas palabras ideales…

Jiraiya: El chico no tiene recuerdos, pero su cuerpo impregnó el poder del collar, si antes habías notado que generaba aura, ahora que no tiene noción de ese poder hace hacer su presencia más fuerte entre los demás

Tsunade: Pero que dices, si se supone que un humano que le quitan ese collar regresa a sus niveles de poder ordinarios y Naruto

Jiraiya: Sé que Naruto es un humano, pero en su sangre, su espíritu, y su aura siguen dormidos, el collar solamente hizo despertar una parte de su aura, ahora sin el collar conserva sus niveles de aura si los utiliza de manera adecuada

Tsunade: …..

Jiraiya: Ahora que tus contactos te informaron que los vampiros se van a mover, el chico está en un gran riesgo de que sea localizado y si lo identifican los del clan Hyuuga…. No sé qué es lo que le espera al pobre chico

Tsunade: Maldición

Jiraiya: Por eso ahora necesitamos que la orden empeciese a hacer su jugada

Tsunade al escuchar esas palabras de decisión del peliblanco no pudo evitar soltar un gesto de sorpresa, nunca se esperó eso de él, ahora las cosas empezarán a volverse más críticas

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura por su parte estaba terminando de recabar el inventario de las ultimas autopsias, por dentro de su mente gritaba hacer lo que tenía planeado al rubio, de hecho en esa mañana tenía planeado hacerlo, ya estipuló la fecha que le dio el rubio para pensar lo suficiente

--Flashback--

Una semana después de que Sakura se había recuperado de su decaída, le pesaba mucho estar sola y con la perdida de Sasuke, pero por fortuna, el rubio se volvía su confidente compañía, en el momento en que ella necesitaba platicar, desahogarse y sentirse acompañada ahí estaba el rubio, y no era de menos, Naruto se lamentaba bastante en no pensar más detenidamente y profundamente, por que de ser así en esos momentos, ni Sakura y ni el mismo estarían afectados

Sakura cada vez sentía más afecto por el rubio, cada vez su corazón empezaba a cicatrizar esa herida y empezaba a llenar ese vacío con el rubio, nadie tuvo la culpa que ella se empezara a enamorar del chico, la ocasión y el momento empezaban a cobrar factura, a pesar de que la chica pensaba, nunca tenía pensado en que Naruto sea el sustituto de Sasuke, NO nunca haría eso cada quien es único, por eso la compañía del rubio y su ayuda le cambiaban la forma de ver y estimar a Naruto

Naruto por su parte se sentía aún como una basura, no había día que se lamentará por no haber podido salvar al pelinegro, pero más se hizo sentir escoria cuando se enteró que Sakura se había desmayado, esto a causa de un sobreesfuerzo físico y mental, al parecer la chica había caído en una depresión, y si alguien no hacía algo, lo único que le depararía a Sakura era la muerte temprana por un suicidio o algo peor, en verdad la muerte de su amigo caló muy hondó en ella, en verdad ella lo amaba, por lo que a veces el rubio a veces deseaba dar su vida a cambio de Sasuke por la felicidad de ella, esa es lo mejor que podía hacer, al parecer el rubio nunca tendrá a nadie que amar mientras que Sakura, y Hinata, en el caso de la primera tenía a alguien que amaba, mientras que Hinata no podía replicar y ni decir nada, ella decía con suma seguridad su compromiso, así al chico se sentía en un estado de suma soledad y sin compañía, pero desgraciadamente le amargaba mucho ver como sufren otros por su causa, y ahí estaba Sakura, así que para enmendar algo de su culpa que lo carcomía se comprometió a apoyar a la pelirosa a pasar por aquel duro momento, cosa que ella aceptó gustosamente y así transcurrían los días, el rubio cuando podía platicaba con Sakura muy amenamente, disminuyendo poco a poco la amargura de ella, pero lo que no se percató, es que aquella amargura empezaba a denotar otro sentimiento que jamás se esperaba

Un día antes de que el rubio y Hinata fueran atacados por Itachi, el rubio terminaba de archivar los últimos casos de hace 15 días, hasta que una voz conocida por el rubio lo hizo detener su labor

Sakura: Naruto

Naruto: Que ocurre (colocando los folders color crema en su escritorio)

Sakura: Buen… ehm pues yo, y tu (se mostraba un poco nerviosa y algo calmada, cosa que el rubio sospechó)

Naruto: Dilo, estamos entre amigos (sonriéndole amenamente)

Sakura: bueno pues es que mañana va a ser el día de su muerte (con la cabeza baja y colocando su mano en su pecho)

Naruto: Yo tampoco me olvido de esa fecha (colocándose enfrente de la  
chica y subiéndole su mentón)

Sakura: Naruto

Naruto: Tranquila, no te hice esa pregunta por qué pensaba que…. Te afectaría (cuidando en no ser brutal con sus palabras y calmarla)

Sakura: Naruto

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso, la chica tenía la necesidad de hacer algo que aún su mente estaba confundida, tomo el rostro del rubio, colocándose de puntas para alcanzar su rostro, colocó sus labios en los del chico para plantarle un beso que tenía todo un mar de sentimientos

Naruto fue tomado por sorpresa ante aquel gesto, si bien el beso que antes le dio Hinata era otra historia, en este podía sentir miedo, soledad, tristeza y melancolía, todo eso envuelto en una sutil capa de afecto y necesidad y de compañía, Sakura sentía como las lagrimas se derramaban entre sus mejillas, no supo por qué esos momentos lloraba, pero besar a Naruto le daba calidez, compañía, sorpresa, dulzura inocencia, ese mundo de sensaciones que le recorrían a flor de piel en todo su cuerpo

El beso poco a poco empezaba profundizarse, los movimientos de los labios de la chica tenían acomplejado al chico a pesar que deseaba los besos de la pelirosa, siempre se mentalizaba que ella solamente la vería como una amiga, pero demonios a veces la vida depara jugadas inesperadas, su sabor, su escencia, y la lengua de ella que empezaba a abrirse paso en su cavidad para entablar un reconocimiento con su lengua, pero el rubio por fin pudo reaccionar y separándose del beso que antes cuando la conoció hubiera degustado, pero ahora por extraño que parecía no quería hacer

Naruto: No Sakura, no lo hagas (su voz temblaba, mientras que Sakura se quedó un poco aturdida ante las palabras del chico), no me veas como un sustituto

Sakura contesto con una cara de tristeza, tratando de aclarar una vez los pensamientos del rubio, antes de que comenzará un mal entendido

Sakura: Ehm…. Perdóname, creo que fue un poco prematuro hacer eso, pero (eso lo decía con su mirada baja), estás en un grave error, yo nunca te vi como un sustituto para Sasuke, no tengo la frialdad para hacer eso, además esto quedó en el pasado disculpa…. (dando media vuelta, Sakura emprendió un escapa, pero el rubio al escuchar esas palabras con mucha seguridad por parte de Sakura, la tomó de la muñeca, deteniendo la huida)

Naruto: No tienes que hacerlo, es que solamente que no quiero….

Sakura: Naruto

Naruto: Es que ando algo confundido, antes aceptaría el beso, pero ahora tengo muchas cosas que pensar

La expresión del chico era indescifrable, pero lo que si sabía, y demostraba era que no estaba enojado, tranquilizando a la pelirosa que observaba la pose un pensativa del chico

Naruto: Una semana Sakura, solamente dame una semana y aclararemos esto…..

Dicho esto solamente la pelirosa pudo asentir, y lo que le quedaba hacer era abstenerse a la respuesta del chico

Aun en el fondo además de estar confundido Naruto, tenía otro motivo más para rechazar ese momento, y era su implicación con los vampiros, y si aceptaba a Sakura, la implicaría a ella igual, y él se lamentaría que otro conocido más se viera afectado con su problema, así que por una parte no estaba arrepentido por tomar esa acción

--Fin Flashback--

Sakura: Naruto… (Mientras se tocaba con la punta de sus dedos los labios que habían hecho contacto con los del rubio tratando de recordar ese sabor que la embriagaba de sensualidad)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi no daba crédito a lo que veía, de las 17 escuelas de nivel superior de Konoha, se disminuyeron a 3 debido a la simple observación que el rubio se percató

Kakashi: Y como es que tu sabes que esas tres escuelas son?

Naruto: Es como el acertijo de las tres mujeres con una paleta… una la chupa, otra la muerde, y la ultima lo lame, ¿Cuál de las tres es la esposa?

Aquel acertijo de doble sentido solamente se quedó Kakashi bastante pensativo, mientras un pequeño pensamiento pervertido le redondeaba en su mente

Kakashi:…..

Ese silencio hizo a Naruto la señal de responder ante la duda de su sensei, a lo que contesta

Naruto: Simple, la que tiene el anillo de compromiso en el dedo (respondiéndole de manera inteligente la respuesta de aquel acertijo)…. Es similar aquí, tenemos una libreta de nivel superior para 17 escuelas, ¿cuál de esas es la predilecta?.... pues por el contenido de los apuntes, que se pueden basar en uno de los libros de cada una de las escuelas utiliza para fomentar su aprendizaje

Kakashi: Pero si son 13 libros distintos, como sabes cuál es el predilecto

Naruto: Por fortuna, los apuntes que se basa solamente pertenecen a un libro, de hecho único para estas tres escuelas, es este (mostrando y enmarcando el título del libro en ambas hojas con las bibliografías de cada plan de estudios de esas escuelas)

Kakashi: Y si es otro?

Naruto: Matemáticas discretas (refiriéndose a la materia que relataba aquella libreta), todos los libros establecen que el conjunto de los reales abarca a todos los números positivos, que son del uno hasta el infinito, pero en los apuntes de la libreta establece que todos los números desde el cero hasta el infinito son el conjunto de numero reales y este es el único libro que establece eso, ¿Otra objeción más?

Kakashi quedó atónito ante la frialdad de pensamiento y razonamiento del chico, a pesar de que el rubio daba pinta despreocupada, distraída y a veces infantil, cuando empezaba a trabajar, era todo un erudito

Kakashi, pues ya estamos tardando en investigar

Naruto: Perfecto, tu iras Al Instituto Konoha, mientras yo buscaré al Estudio Superior…

Kakashi: Necesitaremos compañía (complementando la planeación de esta investigación)

Naruto: Ok

Naruto: Pero por desgracia ya no podemos investigar (refiriéndose a lo hora), hasta mañana continuaremos con la investigación

Sin más que hacer al día siguiente, cada quien ya tenía planeado en mente quien será su compañero, aunque a Naruto no le afectara preferiría hacerlo solo, pero tratar a jóvenes de su edad podría entorpecer su labor, esto por qué no lo den a respetar, o pongan resistencia, así que su mejor opción era Anko, pero Kakashi se le adelantó, últimamente ha observado que la relación entre ambos era un poco más junta de lo normal, si antes a duras penas podían disimular sus salidas juntos, ahora eran considerados como la pareja dentro de los chismes que se dan a conocer en el cuartel, ya sin tener oportunidad, recurrió al único que a la vez de ser tranquilo, le podría de ser ayuda para intimidar

Yamato: Y bien, a que escuela necesitas ir

Naruto: El Estudio Superior de Konoha

Yamato: Uhm… una escuela de paga?... estás seguro que ahí está tu implicado?

Naruto de nueva cuenta dio el largo discurso que le dio a Kakashi, ya que con eso daba a aumentar las posibilidades de encontrar a su sospechoso

Durante la tarde que quedó, no fue mucha novedad, su manera de investigar de Kakashi y Naruto era similar, solamente hicieron presencia en las escuelas, e informaron la situación actual a los mandos superiores de las instituciones, y empezaron a sondear de manera exhaustiva y discreta a los alumnos, con tal de que no sospechen nada

Naruto: Perfecto, bien chicos, el motivo por el que mi compañero y yo estamos aquí es para un test de verificación grafológica

El rubio se encontraba en un salón de clases, y solicitando el permiso del profesor que daba la clase a ocupar literalmente las dos horas de clase que impartía

Algunas voces de los estudiantes soltaron unos espasmos, como tratar de darle la corriente a chico, y uno que otro sisearon, solo por dar el gusto de molestia al rubio

Naruto: Así entonces, lo único que les pido, es una libreta, hoja o algo que tengan escrito, no se preocupen, se las devolveré al termino de la clase

Por fortuna, las chicas no objetaron en nada, ya que el chico que ellas observaban denotaba madurez, seriedad, y nadie de ellas se pasó el detalle de que era guapo, pero el problema fueron los chicos, que no hace falta el payaso chistosito de la clase que se le ocurría llamar la atención

¿?: Y para que usted quiere saber eso?... no se supone que ustedes deberían encubrir a algún matón o criminal?

Esas palabras hicieron al rubio darle una mirada gélida al chico, cosa, por el cual aquel estudiante sintió y de momento a otro la pequeña risa que estaba mostrando desapareció por una de miedo

Naruto: Y observen alumnos, de seguro aquí tenemos al "listito de la clase", que lo único que sabe hacer son tres cosas, nada, hacer perder el tiempo, y la ultima, llamar la atención…. les garantizo algo chicos, no es necesario que lea lo que haya escrito, por que lo único que se puso a hacer es dormir, y aventarle bolas de papel al compañero en que está a tres bancas en frente cuando yo entré al salón, pero sí de pura casualidad haya escrito algo, solamente garantizo que su letra es de por sí pésima, denotará que necesita mucha atención, puede que haya sufrido en su niñez, y empiece a caminar por los malos pasos, pero no se preocupen así empiezan los delincuentes, pero identificarlo ahora se puede hacer una corrección, toma (sacando una tarjeta de su bolsa de atrás del pantalón y dejándola en la mesa el profesor) este es mi numero de contacto y mi extensión, conozco a un buen psicólogo que te puede ayudar y otros expertos para que te orienten, aún hay tiempo, pero esa decisión te la dejo en tus manos chico, no soy nadie para que ande detrás de ti, y gracias por hacer mostrar a los demás la dinámica que planeo hacer (todas estas palabras se las tenía dirigidas hacia el), alguien más quiere comentar algo (ahora dirigiéndose a toda la audiencia)

Los alumnos quedaron asombrados ante el agudo instinto del rubio, nadie había puesto en su lugar aquel muchacho, ya que ese silencio profundo y no denotaba una risa siquiera, al parecer recibió bastante de su propia medicina

Yamato: Creo que te pasaste Naruto (murmurando en su oído)

Naruto: El se lo buscó (murmurando quedamente)…. ¿Y bien aceptan?

Todos los alumnos si escucharon lo que murmuro el rubio al rubio, así que mientras no se metan con el todo estará en orden a la vez que sería divertido ver qué cosas les descubrirá el chico, por lo que todos los alumnos comenzaron a entregar sus libretas para hacer aquella dinámica, y transcurrían los minutos, y el rubio solamente observaba la caligrafía de cada alumno, diciéndole sus maneras de pensar, sus intenciones, aptitudes y otras características, ya esculcando la ultima libreta se sintió un poco decepcionado, ya que no encontró con sus sospechoso

Naruto: Natsumi Tsubara algo indecisa, desconfías mucho en la gente, lo que me intriga es por que confías en mi siendo yo un extraño (esto último lo dijo con ironía), al parecer tuviste una mala pasada en tu infancia o adolescencia que te bloquea, pero a pesar de ello, tratas de esforzarte cada día para superarte, tu relación con tu familia es un poco, o posiblemente unida, eso lo demuestra en tu carácter de apoyo hacía tus compañeros, y al parecer si no me equivoco, apuesto mi sueldo que eres la delegada de la clase (todo esto en un tono tranquilo y serio)

La mirada sorprendida y ruborizada de la aludida demostró en lo cierto de las palabras que decía el rubio

Naruto: Bien creo que ya son todos, cada quién coge su libreta y gracias por su cooperación, los que quieren una consulta, o algo aquí les dejos varias tarjetas (con un gesto solemne y de confianza para encubrir su investigación)

Cuando el rubio iba a salir, una de las chicas de esa clase le hizo una pregunta

¿?: ¿Y no nos puede decir algo de usted Naruto-san?

El rubio solo abrió los ojos, a pesar de que era introvertido, en ese aspècto, ya que no a cualquiera le demostraría su caracter, que a pesar de ser despreocupado, y abierto con los demás, no sabía que explicar sobre sus sentimientos, su carácter y su vida, pero tomando una decisión, cogió un plumón, y empezó a escribir en el pizarrón blanco

Esta isla se ha convertido en un océano  
Y mi barco es demasiado pequeño.

Las olas están chocando  
Y no puedo salvar este barco que naufraga.

Envió bengalas,  
Pero a nadie parece llamarle la atención afuera

Ahora la voz dentro de mi cabeza  
Es lo único que me queda.

Esta es la parte donde voy a admitir  
Estoy obteniendo lo que merezco

Y ahora estoy perdido en el mar,  
Me estoy ahogando en lo que no será.

Estoy obsesionado por el sonido…Dulce sonido de mi último aliento

Su letra era normal, el tamaño de una forma que se distinguía entre mediana y grande, haciendo distinguir los alumnos que estaban sentados en las últimas filas lo que estaba escribiendo, tenía una distinta forma de enmarcar las letras 'l' 'b' 't' 'd' 'f' 'h', y toda las letras estaban un poco inclinadas a la izquierda, la precisión y la rapidez en que escribió sobre el pintarrón le denotaba habilidad, porte y fuerza y su continuidad fue rápida, sin borrar o corregir directo y preciso es lo que se puede definir, cosa que los demás no notaron.

Naruto: Como verán, por el tamaño de mi letra, me hace ver como un joven de plenitud vital, dinamismo psicofísico, a veces soy extrovertido, bastante expresivo y en eso me reflejo fácilmente en mis gestos, acciones, además que tengo una conciencia del propio valer, auto seguridad, confianza en mi propio éxito, denoto bastante optimismo, y delato mi nobleza, generosidad, (puso una pausa para seguir explicando lo que sigue)… tengo cierto grado de orgullo personal, mi socialización de vida afectiva y emocional. Pero a la vez me delata deseo de honores o tratar de ser reconocido en otras palabras, tendencias exhibicionistas, ambición desmedida, todo esto por que yo nací siendo huérfano, no tenía a nadie quien me ofrecería cariño y afecto, nada de eso y mi ambición, es por hacer una promesa de corazón a alguien especial (sus lagrimas empezaban a hacer presencia al mencionar esa parte), pero a la vez puedo denotar frialdad, rutina, los que notaron la forma rápida en que escribí, delata mis aptitudes intelectuales, no dude por un segundo en seguir escribiendo y no borré,

La clase se quedó asombrada en su mayoría, nunca pensaron que aquel chico haya madurado, muchos le calculaban tener unos 23 o 24 años, por su físico y esa tranquilidad que denotaba, pero no... era un simple chico de 18 años que le toco vivir de manera dura y pr ello tuvo que madurar precozmente

Naruto: Si nos disculpan nos retiramos, profesor (dirigiéndose al docente) disculpa por irrumpir su clase

Aquel profesor estuvo todas las dos horas viendo la labor del chico, y el apoyo que le brindaba Yamato, y para ser franco esa dinámica estuvo muy buena, ya que pudo ver y estudiar las facetas que tenían ocultas algunos de sus alumnos

Profesor: Despreocúpese, no hubo mucho que perder, al contrario, gracias

Ambos agentes se despidieron y salieron del salón

Yamato: Por qué pasaste a explicarles?

Yamato en parte que conocía al rubio, el no le gustaba mucho dar a conocer su vida, cosa que impresionó a Yamato

Naruto: Por que me vería injusto si no les decía por lo menos mis cualidades, o dime querías pasar al pintarrón

Ante tal respuesta solo Yamato calló, cosa que Naruto no pasó desapercibido, así que para cortar el silencio, solamente empezó a decir

Naruto: Cambiemos de tema, cuantos Salones faltan?

Yamato: Por la hoy tendremos 3 más, mañana checaremos a los alumnos de la mañana

Naruto: Espero que demos con nuestra sospechosa, aporté a Kakashi el desayuno, la comida y la cena durante una semana (esto lo decía refunfuñando angustiosamente)

Yamato: ¿Al parecer caíste en tus trampas he? (contestando de forma divertida)

Naruto: EL problema es que si el maldito me gana, no solo tendré que pagar la apuesta a Kakashi, si no que invitará a Anko (mientras colocaba sus manos detrás de su nuca para generar una impresión despreocupada)

Yamato: Ja, al parecer esos dos tienen alguna relación

Naruto: Un tipo calmado, despreocupado y algo pervertido, mientras Anko bastante explosiva, de mal humor, y aguas que si la haces enojar no te la acabas, pero lo irónico es que odia a los pervertidos, como es que se haya fijado en Kakashi?

Yamato comprendía el punto en que iba el rubio, escapando una pequeña risa entre sus dientes

Yamato: Naruto, a veces el amor vendrá de la persona menos esperada, el amor no lo crea y ni lo hace uno, se acerca en el momento oportuno

Naruto: A veces pienso que uno tiene que construir ese amor, no se cosas del destino y lo demás no me fio en eso, yo solamente pienso en la realidad, en lo razonable y en lo que está en mi alcance, y si no se puede alcanzar, hay que esforzarse para llegar a hacerlo, pero si no, hay que resignarse y seguir buscando

Yamato: Tal como Sakura eh?

Naruto al escuchar lo que dijo Yamato se paró en seco, nunca se espero aquella contestación, por lo que volteando a ver a Yamato

Naruto: Que insinúas? (con una mirada incrédula)

Yamato: Nada, solamente me acuerdo que cuando estabas en la academia, y la conociste, te enamoraste de ella, lo veía cuando les impartía las clases de balística… pero luego que ella se declaró con Sasuke te resignaste, pero ahora que el ya no está estás aprovechando la ocasión

Al rubio de la cara incrédula, paso a una de susto, sus facciones palidecieron al escuchar eso…..

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de aquel suceso de la sabana, Hinata estaba exhaustivamente leyendo en la biblioteca, encontrar algo que la tenía con suma intranquilidad

Hinata: [Los caballeros se distinguían por etapas, o fases de poder que los distinguían de unos de los otros, pero todo es igualdad y equidad entre ellos mismos, cosas que los vampiros de Dusterheit no toman encuentra entre sus semejantes, los caballeros se distinguen en 4 etapas, Sigma, Betha, Alpha, Y Gama, la primera es el nivel inicial de un caballero, hay dos formas de llegar a esa etapa, la primera es pertenecer a una familia o clan de caballeros, y la otra es volverse uno a través del exorcismo en el cual trataba la purificación y la exoneración de su alma para despertar el espíritu que lleva uno, cabe decir que ellos cuando se vuelven caballeros, por ende tendrán que ser y para siempre castos y puros en esta etapa durante toda su vida al ofrecer su vida ante semejante labor, si de incumplir esa regla, solamente perderán sus poderes y habilidades que les fueron concebidas la marca que los distingue, es la cruz de la rosa de los vientos, denotando la primera fase

**Spoiler:** .

Esta se puede localizar en cualquier parte del cuerpo de aquel caballero. Pero por lo general se localiza en el pecho izquierdo en caso de ser un hombre incluido el legado de Abel, pero en el caso de las mujeres se localiza en el vientre.

El siguiente nivel, el Betha los caballeros desarrollan sus niveles de espíritu y fuerza para quesean preparados a concebir su propia arma que les ayudará a erradicar cualquier engendro que aparezca en la tierra, por ello, su espíritu deberá cumplir los estándares mínimos para que con la ayuda de los alquimistas materialicen el espíritu del caballero y transforme el arma predilecta de cada caballero, cabe decir que varia comúnmente las armas, y no hay diferencia de una entre la otra, eso depende del poder que genere el caballero, cuando pasa a ese nivel su marca evoluciona a la siguiente

**Spoiler:** .

El Nivel Alpha, es solamente alcanzado por caballeros que pertenecen a los clanes nobles de la orden, es rara la ocasión en que una persona que no está ligado a ellos lo logra, debido al soporte de sus cuerpos a contener bastante espíritu, por que cabe decir claro, el espíritu al ser una fuerza que para generarla hay que tener devoción, fe y esperanza en el caballero, pero únicamente y edad temprana son inculcados en eso las familias de los clanes principales, los niveles de poder y espíritu son superiores a los de un nivel Betha, igualando los niveles de un vampiro clase A, por desgracia, solamente hay pocas familias que se distinguen en tener ese nivel y 5 personas que han llegado a esa etapa

**Spoiler:** .

]

Sin lugar a dudas, esa marca era la que estaba impregnada en la sabana, no lo podía creer, pero mayúscula fue su sorpresa, al ver los nombres de las casas de la orden que pueden coincidir con aquella marca, solamente pudo ver

Hinata: [Akimichi, Sarutobi Uchiha, Sabaku, Wong, Hatake, Esas por parte de Japón, otras más que pudo distinguir, eran: Elric, Winchester, Walker, Nightroad, Neville, GoodWeather, Znnifer, Steirner, RozenHeart, Richter, y Schneider]

Hinata: Ningún Uzumaki (con este comentario hizo pensar a la chica que Naruto no era un caballero, pero puede que uno de esos nombres pueda ser de un pariente lejano, pero desgraciadamente el rubio creció siendo un huérfano)

Hinata empezó a leer la última parte que relataba los niveles de un caballero

Hinata:[Por último el nivel Gama, en este nivel es el supremo para todos los caballeros, solamente y exclusivamente llega el legado de Abel, su nivel de espíritu, fuerza y poder son de los más altos, llegando incluso a superar los niveles entre el legado de Lilith y Caín, las características que más lo distinguen es la marca de la rosa ya no lo tiene ni en la espalda y ni en el abdomen, solamente la tendrá en el pecho izquierdo y estando en su completa expresión, los del legado de Abel son por los niveles de fuerza que albergan, llegan a poseer más de un arma de pelea, una peculiaridad es que cada sexta generación del legado de Abel nacerá más fuerte que la sexta generación anterior, demostrando la evolución que ellos tienden a hacer con tal de garantizar la seguridad del mundo. ... (Anexo la imagen del la marca)

**Spoiler:** .

Hasta ahora han pasado 17 descendientes del legado de Abel, comenzando: Abel Heidern, Goenitz Wingates, Credo Ekcart, Alexander Schehart, Gabriel Beckham, Kylee Raynor, Sebastian Lovecraft, Virgil Lovecraft, Blake Dosseti, Anthony Broccia, Angelo Scuttia, Ricardo Barragan, Gabriel Santander, Angel Riazor, Kaito Yagami, Souta Kusanagi, y Minato Namikaze]  
Aquel ultimo apellido le hizo congelarse la sangre, al recordarlo solamente se le vino en mente un nombre

Hinata: Naruto Namikaze

Su respiración se empezó a oír muy intranquila, comenzó a sudar fríamente y al fin entendió algunas cosas de él nunca se percató de ese detalle, ya que con el collar, y el apellido hizo descubrir algo. Ella había asesinado al legado de Abel y en consecuente con su primer amor

Era el nombre de su primer amor durante su infancia, y parte de su juventud, él es quien se había enamorado incondicionalmente, y gracias a él pudo superarse y demostrar a los demás que es la única merecedora al tomar el poder del clan, y con él fue con quien tuvo su primera experiencia maravillosa que una pareja puede expresarse y por un momento más estaba dispuesta a escaparse con él y perderse hasta el fin del mundo, pero tuvo que pasar ese día que fue traicionada por el de la manera, más artera y cruel que nunca pudo imaginarse.

Inconscientemente se tocó su pecho, a la altura donde estaba su corazón, recordando las viejas heridas que ocurrió ese día… en ese momento ella le transitaban un sinfín de sentimientos, desde el odio, furia y repulsión, junto con una tristeza y una melancolía que no podía aplacar, pero lo que más la puso un sentimiento difícil de explicar que le recorrió en todo el cuerpo, un vacio se le acumulo en el estomago, y ahora llevando sus manos inconscientemente a su vientre, recordando lo que había hecho tiempo después de asesinar a su amado... el haber matado a alguien más

Pero eso no era todo muchas preguntas le vinieron a su mente ¿Si siendo el legado de Abel, por que la había traicionado?, esa era la mayor incógnita de todas, pero lo que más le hizo estremecer es que el Naruto Namikaze y este Naruto tenían los mismos comportamientos, mismas formas de ver la vida, sus pensamientos y sobre todo el tremendo parecido lo único que los diferenciaba era que Naruto Namikaze era pelirrojo, en contraste con el otro que es rubio.

Cuando conoció al rubio en esa noche, ella no objetaba en asesinarlo a sangre fría, en especial por que él le recordaba a su primer amor y su odio latente tenía todas las de ganar para hacer ese cometido, pero algo la detuvo, y ese algo ver esos ojos, llenos de decisión, valentía, y un coraje a pesar de encontrarse ante esa adversidad, pero sobre todo esa inocencia que era indescriptible la hizo recordar los momentos efímeros de su juventud, recuerdos en los que esos mismos ojos que había visto despertaron por un instante sus sentimientos enterrados, brindándole calor e su gélido corazón que ella había creado, y más adelante cuando ella empezó a conocer más a fondo al chico, aún tenía la desconfianza sobre él y esperaba la menor sospecha para poder matarlo con un pretexto de traición, cosa que nunca llegó y a pesar de los momento más críticos, el rubio ha mantenido su palabra de manera devota, por ello había recuperado y darle confianza al rubio

Hinata: Naruto

El pensar de nuevo en el rubio le trajo algo de tristeza, el saber que no se acordará de ella, pero haría hasta lo posible para que él estuviera fuera de peligro, con tal de no sufrir por las consecuencias de sus actos que fueron provocados por su pasado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yamato había terminado la labor que estaba haciendo, en verdad no sabía nada de lo que tenía el rubio, con solo acordarse del comentario inocente que dijo alteró y bastante al rubio

--Flashback--

Naruto: Que es lo que trata de decir (si mirada clavada ante el agente denotaba que algo no estaba bien algo que lo alteraba)

Yamato: Pues con la muerte de Sasuke ahora te has vuelto bastante cercano a ella

Ese comentario, conmocionó al rubio ¿Su amigo muerto?, si según las palabras de Sakura le había dicho que estaba de viaje, pero analizando bien la situación, encontró lógica en la reacción preocupada de ella, la extraña manera de actuar cuando mencionó a Sasuke, todo tenía sentido, por lo que sujetando a Yamato de la camisa le exige desesperadamente

Naruto: ¿Cuándo sucedió eso? (su tono de voz hizo llamar la atención en el pasillo de uno de los edificios de la escuela haciendo una escena en aquel lugar)

Yamato por su lado no sabía por que la reacción del chico así que le contestó

Yamato: ¿Por qué lo dices?, ¿acaso no te acuerdas?

El rubio miro hacia otro lado al momento de escuchar esas palabras, como si delatara con su mirada aquel comentario

Yamato no supo que hacer, eso lo tomo de sorpresa, su posición de estar bajo el mando de Tsunade lo hacía saber que el rubio estaba implicado con una Hyuuga, y para ser exactos con la heredera principal así que con ello sabía el inminente futuro que el rubio tenía que tomar, así que era cuestión de días para que el momento llegará, a pesar de que sabía que el rubio desapareció durante 5 días era por la implicación y los deberes de un siervo, pero ahora con lo que acabar de ver la reacción del rubio se quedó callado, haciendo un silencio sepulcral entre ambos, hasta que Yamato contesta

Yamato: Hace 2 meses que falleció, fue asesinado en su departamento, tu fuiste el primero en que presenció su deceso, eso según es lo que me entere de los informes

El rubio al escuchar eso, salió disparado de ahí, dejando a Yamato perplejo ante la reacción de Naruto, encargándose para su desgracia solo en continuar con el caso

--Fin Flashback—

Yamato: Ahora tendré que irme en taxi (soltando un suspiro, ya que habían llegado en el auto del rubio)

Tan profundo fue su suspiro, y así dirigiéndose a la salida de la escuela para cruzar la calle y tomar un taxi, se percató de la presencia de alguien

Kakashi: Al parecer te dejó botado el chico eh (quien estaba dentro de su automóvil, acompañado de Anko)

Yamato solamente contestó con un silencio que delataba todo

Kakashi: Vámonos (abriendo la puerta trasera de su Ford Fusion)…. Jiraiya nos requiere para una junta

Yamato: Sobre Naruto cierto? (deduciendo el motivo de aquella junta)

Kakashi: Así es

Sin más platicas abordó el automóvil para ir directos a donde estaba Jiraiya, quien antes hizo convocar esta junta

Por otro lado Naruto y Sakura no se creían lo que acababan de aclararse, de hecho el rubio aclaró algunas incógnitas que estaban en su mente

--Flashback--

Naruto llegaba exaltado al cuartel y adentrándose a una de las oficinas, la de Jiraiya para ser precisos eso dejó descolgada a Sakura, quien ella preocupada ante esa reacción de Naruto se dirigió a ver qué ocurría, y de una vez hablar con el tratar algunos asuntos si la situación se podía

Pasó más de unas dos horas ahí, entre alegatos y discusiones entre un rubio que buscaba respuestas de lo que sucedió en estos dos meses, hasta que la puerta se abrió lentamente, provocándole a la pelirosa una carga de adrenalina e intriga de lo que sucedió

Sakura: Naruto….

El aludido chico que tenía su mirada en el suelo la alzó para ver esos ojos jade que antes lo hacían suspirar, pero ahora temblaban por el problema que había pasado

Sakura: Naruto yo….

Naruto: Tranquila, no te espantes (su mirada de tranquilidad y serenidad le dieron la suficiente confianza a la chica que en esos momentos se encontraba nerviosa), me enteré de todo lo que pasó, no es cuestión de que te justifiques…. Entiendo por qué lo hiciste

Como si fuera causa-efecto, la chica se arrojó en los brazos del rubio, para tratar de expresar el sentimiento que tenía por ocultarle esas cosas

Sakura: Discúlpame, la verdad es que no sabía que hacer (acompañada de unos sollozos que solamente provocaron al rubio en abrazar con más delicadeza a la pelirosa)

Lo que siguió después no se esperaban que sucediera, Sakura al subir su mirada y encontrarse ante esos zafiros azules y profundos le despertó el impulso que antes había sentido, y el rubio igual veía una faceta que nuca esperaba recibir por parte de la chica, solamente quedaba ahí hipnotizado ante la vista esmeralda de Sakura y por impulso propio empezó a acercarse al rostro de ella, acortando la distancia entre sus labios

Casto, inocente y temeroso fue el beso que ambos estaban profesándose, Sakura de nuevo quedo embelesada ante esa experiencia del chico, extrañaba ese afecto que potr un año había gozado, y pensó que había muerto junto con Sasuke, pero ahora de nuevo lo sentía y nunca se imaginó que fuera con su amigo, pero olvidando ese detalle, se dedicaba solamente a seguir explorando los labios del chico

Naruto por otro lado sentía ese afecto y esa muestra de sentimientos que si antes le era un sueño lejano, ahora era realidad, su sabor, la textura de los labios, y la manera en que Sakura lo besaba le recorría un impulso de felicidad y placer que lo impulsaban a continuar más con el beso, hasta que algo en su mente lo hizo detener el beso

Separándose bruscamente, pero sin preocupar a Sakura se le quedó viendo por unos instantes, miles de imágenes le vagaban en su mente, y todas ellas eran los momentos en que había visto morir a Sasuke, presenciar su funeral, enterrarlo, consolar a la pelirosa, y por ultimo acompañarla para tratar de subirle los ánimos, hasta acordarse el momento en que ella le demostró otra faceta de amor y afecto, a lo que diciendo a Sakura

Naruto: Creo que ya aclaramos con nuestra relación (con una sonrisa que irradiaba felicidad absoluta hizo entender el mensaje a Sakura)

Sakura solamente no podía evitar sentirse feliz y otra vez llena de nuevo

Naruto: Te amo Sakura

Ante esto, el rubio le dio otro beso que Sakura recibió con gusto, sellando una relación feliz corta y efímera para ambos enamorados

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata por su parte estaba leyendo algo de literatura, en verdad tanto tiempo en la biblioteca investigando algo que dé con el rubio, a pesar de que transcurrieron dos días, ella ya extrañaba al chico, y tenía ganas de verlo, estar a su lado y decirle un sinfín de palabras sinceras, pero eso solamente quedará entre sus pensamientos, solamente la imagen de Naruto se quedará grabada en su mente como un recuerdo melancólico, solamente guardando algo de él en ese collar que ahora colgaba en su cuello

No supo que le pasó, pero unas lagrimas sin razón aparente que se mostrarán en sus aperlados ojos recorrían sus mejillas, cayendo al libro que estaba leyendo, una punzada fuerte en el corazón sentenciaba una tristeza que ella no le veía lógica del por qué, solamente ese sentimiento era ocasionado por una cosa, traición, pero no podía saber por qué le pasaba eso, y tratando de buscar una manera irremediable para conciliar ese sentir que le pesaba ahora en su alma

Hinata: ¿Qué me sucede? (diciéndolo con una voz que se le había simplemente difícil de expresar, como si la garganta se le cerrará por una tristeza que afloraba sin razón aparente)

Cuando más crecía ese sentimiento, apareció Kaname rápida y exhausta con una información de suma importancia

Kaname: Hinata-sama…. Esto es repentino

La peliazul al percatarse del estado que iba ella y con una urgencia se limitó a decir

Hinata: ¿Qué ocurre?

Kaname: ¡Ellos Ya llegaron!

Hinata: ¡Imposible!

Kaname: Así lo es, ellos ya están en la sala de espera, están esperando que los recibas

Hinata: Esperen 5 minutos, déjame prepararme

Solamente la familiar de Hinata asintió, debido a lo que vestía ella era algo inapropiado, un vestido que consistía en una bata de tela transparente que le llegaba hasta la en medio de los muslos, y con un escote muy pronunciado en el pecho que poco le llegaba a uno dar imaginación, pero la gota que derramó el vaso es que no portaba sostén, mostrando la silueta y la perfección de su prominente busto, denotando la imagen de una Hinata sensual y fogosa

Hinata fue a su cuarto, pasaron los 5 minutos y ya venía con ropa apropiada, que era de un vestido blanco, donde la falda le llegaba a la altura de los tobillos, donde estaba abierto hasta llegar un poco arriba de la rodilla, la parte que le cubría de la cintura hacia arriba estaba sumamente pegado a la silueta de la peliazul delatando la figura exquisita que cualquier mujer envidiaría y cualquier hombre desearía, con un escote generoso, y con ligueros que se sostenía entre sus hombros mostrando esa piel que a uno que otro desearía tocar y perderse en su aroma, mientras que calzaba unos zapatos de tacón mediano.

Con camino normal, y segura se dirigía a la sala, a pesar de haber visto a su padre, a su hermana y a Neji y platicado con ellos durante sus reportes mensuales, le recorría la ansiedad, con tal de verlos de manera más directa, a pesar de no llevar una relación tan buena con ellos durante su infancia y su juventud debido a su antigua personalidad, pero el momento de haber cambiado, demostró que ella era digna de tomar posesión del liderato del clan y con ello por fin encontró el respeto, el afecto y recibir los elogios por parte de todos los de su familia

Por otra parte iba a encontrarse con su futuro esposo, Neji Hyuuga, su compromiso con el era fomentado por 3 motivos, el primero y el primordial, era que el siendo el líder de la rama secundaria y ella como la sucesora al liderazgo del clan automáticamente desapareciendo ambas ramas, volviendo una sola, cosa que la mayoría de los ancianos del clan estaban en contra de eso, pero era mantenerse estancados en este régimen de tradiciones y costumbres que los han identificado como clan, o era un nuevo paso para que el clan prevalezca, de tal forma que ese punto lo expuso Hiashi de tal forma que la mayoría terminó aceptando, otro punto, era debido a Hinata, que en ese tiempo cuando ella tenía 16 años al ser informada de ese acuerdo por parte de su padre, no tenía cabida que hacer, si aceptar esa orden, o escaparse de Dusterheit y desaparecer y ocultar su existencia a la faz de la tierra con Naruto (Namikaze), que en ese entonces aún no había ocurrido ese altercado, pero al pasar aquel suceso, sus sentimientos cambiaron drásticamente, y con ello a tomar decisiones de la misma intensidad así que sin objetar ella se casó con tal de olvidarlo a él, cosa que si surtió efecto, ya que ella al aceptar el compromiso poco a poco ha ido conociendo un poco más y descubrir nuevas facetas que el frío, serio y calculador Neji tenía por ocultas

Cuando se quedó pensando en eso, ella se percató de estar en la puerta donde estaban sus familiares, y abriéndolas de manera decidida, ganándose la atención, y las miradas de todos aquellos que se encontraban en la sala  
Hiashi sentado en uno de los sillones principales, mientras que Hanabi, estando parada, observando el paisaje oscuro que le brindaba la noche, y 20 individuos, que por el color de sus ojos demostraban su procedencia, integrantes del clan Hyuuga, unos sentados en las sillas, otros parados y otros recargados en la pared de la habitación, y al ver a quién ella deseaba más en esos momentos

Hinata: Neji

Neji: Hinata

Los demás sujetos solamente se limitaron en observar la escena entre ambos prometidos, mientras que Hiashi aclarándose la garganta para llamar la atención,

Hiashi: Es repentino por nuestra llegada hija

Hinata: No se preocupe padre, deben de haber motivos para su adelantada reunión

Hiashi: La verdad si (pausando tranquilamente su tono serio de voz), es que Neji quiso apresurar la llegada después hablaremos hija (lo primero lo dijo con un tono que si no se equivocaba Hinata denotaba afecto), si nos permites hija nos retiramos a nuestras habitaciones

Hinata: Esta bien, deja que Kaname los guíe (señalando a la chica)

Hiashi: Con su permiso

Cuando Hiashi y los demás se retiraron, ella sintió unos brazos alrededor d sus hombros, notando quien era

Hinata: Hanabi

Hanabi: Hermana, te extrañé bastante

Hinata: Yo también hermana

A pesar de las adversidades y las calamidades que antes pasó Hinata, Hanabi era una de las pocas personas que demostraba afecto hacia su hermana mayor, ya que siendo ella la que le demostró ese afecto maternal que Hanabi no pudo sentir, aunque su carácter orgulloso que denotaba Hanabi, no le impedía en mostrar su afecto hacía su hermana

Hanabi: Luego hablamos todo lo que ha pasado hermana, te dejó asolas con el

Dicho eso, ella desapareció entre la oscuridad, demostrando su habilidad con la teletransportación, dejando a ambos prometidos solos

Hinata: No sabes cuánto te he extrañado

Neji ante la mirada de Hinata, el tenía algunas cosas que aclarar

Neji: Por qué Hinata (con un tono neutral que dibujaba su voz)

Hinata al escuchar esa contestación, solamente dice

Hinata: ¿Que pasa?

Neji: Con tu relación ante el humano

Neji era conocido por su poca paciencia y sin irse a tantas vueltas del asunto, su voz severo ante las palabras pronunciadas, ocasionando que la chica se estremeciera y se le congelara la sangre en unos momentos

Hinata: Yo… yo la verdad

Neji al haber arrinconado en una sola jugada a la chica, se acerco a ella y con su mano sujetando la barbilla de la chica la subió para que sus miradas se quedaran viendo sus ojos, unos serios y si denotar un sentimientos, mientras que los otros temblaban con un nerviosismo, demostrando un sinfín de cosas que el genio de los Hyuuga pudo descubrir, por lo que pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio

Neji: Sabes Hinata, el motivo por insistir en apresurar nuestra llegada, fue para ver lo que había ocurrido, no sabes cuánto me alivia que el humano se haya enamorado de ti, si ambos lo hubieran estado…

El silencio que soltó el castaño, junto con una mirada llena de temor y miedo se presentaron, cosa que solamente Hinata podía ver

Hinata: Ya sé lo que pasaría, pero no te preocupes, mi vida solo te pertenece a ti, y ll amia te pertenece (con una mano colocándola en la mejilla del chico observándola fijamente, regalándole un gesto de tranquilidad)

Neji: No quiero perder lo que he tratado de hacer

Hinata: No te preocupes…

Entonces ambos vampiros se acercaron sus labios, para hacer un beso lleno de necesidad, pasión y amor que ambos se habían abstenido, sintiendo la calidez del uno entre el otro y demostrarse lo cuanto se aman, se necesitan y se expresaban con ese cálido momento

El ultimo motivo, era Neji, quien naciendo con la bendición del talento y un potencial dentro de la familia Hyuuga, irónicamente su destino fue el nacer en la rama secundaria y a pesar de que en su infancia era un chico con un padre afectuoso, y de una madre atenta y amorosa, todo eso le fue arrebatado por culpa de la rama principal debido a los acontecimientos que lo azotaron cuando él tenía apenas 4 años cuando perdió a su padre, y 6 años, cuando su madre fue asesinada por alguien de la rama principal, eso le llevo a formar un frío corazón y una visión duramente realista, rayando en lo fatalista.

Por ello ese rencor lo llevaba, pero cuando pasó el tiempo y al crecer demostró de manera ridícula como la rama secundaria, no solamente siendo el vampiro el más fuerte del clan, si no el más fuerte de Dusterheit superaba a la rama principal, por lo que él le fue asignado el papel de líder de la rama secundaria, y al haber sido informado de esa decisión, le daba igual casarse con la heredera, y según su punto de vista con una débil, insegura, tímida y bastante amable, simplemente el la observaba como una vergüenza del clan, pero esa vergüenza iba a ayudar desaparecer el Bouke

Pero algo extraño ocurrió con ella , de un momento a otro pudo ver como había cambiado su actitud drásticamente, evidenciando principalmente en una seguridad y una decisión que la hacía irreconocible, pero sobre todo cuando ocurrió un acontecimiento que hizo cambiar su opinión sobre ella, y a partir de esto, le dio una oportunidad a ella, cosa que no estuvo equivocado al conocer quien fuera su futura esposa, encontrando un afecto, y el amor que solamente le podía proporcionar una pareja, cosa que le era un ungüento para su gélido corazón, haciendo que poco a poco el se enamorara de ella

El tiempo entre el beso transcurría eternamente, hasta que se separaron ante la falta del aire que requería, mirándose fijamente y afectuosamente, Hinata a pesar de que su camino es junto con Neji, sentía haber traicionado a Neji, por tener este sentimiento en Naruto (Uzumaki), pero el ahora es otra historia, y gracias a el ella reconsideró muchos pensamiento que anteriormente los tenía enterrados

Naruto en cambio, estaba afuera en la casa de Sakura, despidiéndose de ella, con un beso corto y sencillo que la chica lo aceptó con gusto, demostrándose ambos el afecto que su relación los embargaba

Naruto: Será mejor que te dejé, tengo mucho trabajo encima (luego de terminar el beso, paseó sus manos sobre el pelo rosado de su chica, que le llegaba hasta los hombros)

Sakura solamente asintió, y dándole un profundo abrazo, acurrucando su cabeza en el pecho cómodo del chico, tratando de gozar el contacto y la presencia del chico, aun con el temor de que ella quedara de nuevo sola, ella no soportaría el perder a el, así que le demostraría de manera casta el amor que nació entre ambos

Cuando el rubio por fin se pudo retirar, abordó su carro, y dirigiéndose a la jefatura para esclarecer este caso de por si bastante extraño, en ese instante, cuando iba a incorporarse en el carril de una de las avenidas principales fue el momento en que sintió una punzada de dolor en su corazón, cosa que le provoco que perdiera el control del auto, que por fortuna, termino por salirse dela avenida para tener un aparatoso percance en la banqueta

Naruto: Gahh (con un quejido profundo de dolor)…. Que me sucede

Su cuerpo empezó a sentir extraño, sudaba frio y sin decir que el dolor le agobiaba bastante, sintiendo un vacio en la boca de estomago y su garganta se cerrara de manera estrepitosa como si sintiera que haber visto la escena cuando Sakura y Sasuke empezaron a salir, esa era la manera correcta de definir eso, tal como si fuera engañado y frustrado ante ese acto, cosa que cualquiera sentiría si viviera eso en carne propia.

Naruto: Hi-na-ta

Este último que dijo lo dijo con una tristeza que no podía explicar, pero lo que más lo dejo confundido era, ¿Por qué dijo ese nombre?, ¿Por qué en sus vagos pensamientos le venía ese nombre en su mente?

**TEMA DE CIERRE "Lostprophets=Last Train Home"**

OK creo que después de leer esto me van a matar todos lo que leyeron el fic, ya les había advertido el episodio anterior lo que puede ocurrir, así que haré una encuesta, que prefieren del destino de este autor ¿Qué se haga un Seppuku, Linchamiento, o comentarios bastante críticos que me pongan bien EMOcionado… esta a su votación?

Por otro lado creo que a la vez los dejo de a seis con algunas partes, así que ya aclaré con una suposición principal, pero ¿por que lo puse? Simple, ya que en más delante de la historia será para no confundirlos, así que espero sus puntos de vista

El punto de como los vampiros conciben a su descendencia (en especial al legado de Lilith) lo tomé en un documental de la vida silvestre, donde el tema era de que algunos insectos (como la mantis religiosa o algunas especies de arañas) se devoraban a sus congéneres después del apareamiento, con tal de alimentarse, eso la verdad me inspiro para poner esa parte que a mi punto de vista me encantó

Los nombres y apellidos de los del legado de Abel les di una variedad para dar la universalidad de lo que se refiere mi fic, antes tenía planeado solamente poner nombres japoneses, pero alguien me comentó de ese pecado que iba a cometer y mejor me sugirió darle más extensión

Irónico, me tarde 10 episodios para fomentar y enlazar la relación entre Naruto y Hinata, y me tarde en un solo capitulo para relatar la relación NaruSaku, y NejiHina, pero con lo que redacte tiene suficiente argumento para dar entender el porqué de estas dos relaciones

La grafología es un elemento que utilizan los policías para dar un contexto psicológico del comportamiento, formas de pensar y actuar del individuo a través de lo que escribe y su firma, aunque no es del 100% precisa, con ello se puede acercar más las posibilidades de que tan perturbado este un individuo

Y por ultimo espero que a pesar de todo les sea de su agrado en este capitulo y que dejen sus rr, y con ello me desconecto, hasta dentro de lo que pueda publicar mi fic!!!!!


	13. Episodio 11b Interludio

**PUES POR FIN ACABÉ ESTA SEGUNDA PARTE, NO LES PDO UNA DISCULPA, YA QUE LA SITUACIÓN QUE TUVE ME IMPIDIÓ HACER ESTE CAPITULO DE FORMA BREVE, PERO ESCUELA, TRABAJO, ENFERMEDADES Y VISITAS A FAMMILIA NO ME DEJARÓN HACER ESTE CAPITULO JEJE**

**PUES SIN MAS QUE PONER A LEER EL CAPITULO**Episodio 11 Interludio

* * *

TEMA DE APERTURA

STILL SEARCHING=SENSES FAIL

* * *

Punto Critico

Era imposible saber que era lo que acaba de pasar a Naruto, en sus pensamientos le rondaba lo ocurrido después de dejar a Sakura, pero lo que más le afectó, fue el nombre que había pronunciado

"Hinata"

No sabía de dónde había escuchado ese nombre, y cada vez que trataba de hacer memoria, solamente recibía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, acompañado con un sinfín de imágenes sin significado y difíciles de descifrar

Ya restándole eso, nunca pudo imaginar que pudiera encontrar a su sospechosa de esa libreta, y todo eso cuando llegó al cuartel

--Flashback—

Llegando al cuartel luego del percance que tuvo, aún respiraba agitadamente y sudaba fin razón aparente, y por si fuera poco, tenía esa extraña sensación de haber sido engañado, no encontraba alguna explicación lógica

¿?: Con un demonio, que alguien hable con mi abogado por esto, no es posible que yo esté aquí!

La voz de una chica se escuchaba entre una de las salas de retención del cuartel, la voz que caía en lo insulso y desesperante hizo que el rubio le llamara la atención y acercarse al lugar

Oficial: Señorita o se calma o le impondré los cargos de agresión a la autoridad

¿?: Me vale un maldito bledo los cargos ¡he!... por qué demonios me tienen aquí retenida?... si lo que hice no era tan grave

Oficial: Pasarse un alto, no obedecer las órdenes de detenerse, insultarnos, y luego tratar de sobornarnos, eso es de los "pocos" cargos por lo que se les pugna (aquel oficial irritado ante el comportamiento de esa chica malcriada dijo esto ultimo con un gran peso de enmarcación, con tal de encontrar un poco la paciencia que se comenzaba a perder)

La chica solamente cayó por fin y cruzándose de brazos, solamente pudo esperar aque se aclarara su situación

Naruto pudo notar el aire de grandeza, orgullo y bastante creida de esa chica, sin contar de una actitud bastante malcriada, cosa que pudo ver en la letra que delataba el comportamiento del dueño de esa libreta, así que sin dudarlo, acercándose a la chica que se encontraba, haciendo un gesto normal y tranquilo, con tal de hacer con us cometido

Naruto: ¿Con que en problemas he?

A la mujer no le hizo mucha gracia ese pequeño comentario, así que lanzándole una mirada fulminante, que el chico sintió, más no retrocedió

Naruto: Oye, oye calmada, solamente vengo a conseguir información

¿?: Y qué diablos quieres (su gesto de furia aún seguía latente, a pesar de la amabilidad del chico no podía bajar esa furia)

Naruto por su parte al notar el comportamiento despectivo y hostil de ella, supo que su carácter terco, encerrado y agresivo era similar a su sospechoso, todas las cosas quedaban contundentemente, tal como si calzaba la zapatilla de cristal de una misteriosa princesa

Naruto: ¿Por qué no hacemos esto? Tú te tranquilizas, y platicamos pacíficamente y trataré de disminuir los cargos que tienes

Uno de los fuertes que tenía el rubio era la negociación pacífica, y gracias a ello, se ha ido adquiriendo de algunos favores y contactos con tal de sustraer información, o simplemente para obtener algo de suma importancia, y esto no era la excepción

La chica mirando aún con furia al rubio, no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad de oro, así que soltando un suspiro molesto, contesta

¿?: Esta bien, lo haré, con tal de que cumplas con tu palabra

Naruto: Yo siempre cumplo con mis promesas

Con esas palabras llenas de decisión, mas aparte una mirada sincera, por fin pudo conseguir una parte de la primera fase de su plan, así que comenzando la platica

Naruto: Y bien, dime donde venías antes de que te atraparan sin justificación

Como buen negociante, el rubio tenía que estar a favor de la chica, por lo que su tono tranquilo y neutro trataba de dar confianza sobre la chica, cosa que poco a poco tenía efecto

¿?:Hmp….

La chica empezó a relatar su historia con algo de prisa e indignación, a pesar de lo rápido que hablaba, Naruto entendía al pie de la letra lo que decía ella, y así pasando los minutos, la chica empezaba a tranquilizarse, cosa que agradecía Naruto por que se estaba exasperando un poco, hasta que ella termino su comentario

¿?: Y eso es todo como termine aquí (con una voz un poco más relajada)

Naruto: Perfecto (pausando tranquilamente a lo que iba a decir)… ¿me puedes poner tu firma, y tus datos?... y yo me encargo del resto (mientras le entrega una hoja)

¿?: Esta bien (accediendo a escribir en aquella hoja)

--Fin Flashback—

Ahora siendo las 5 de la mañana, acompañado por Yamato y dos oficiales de refuerzo, en uno de los departamentos más exclusivos de Konoha, ya tenían en la mira del sospechoso, luego de las revelaciones de la chica

--Flashback—

Pasaron 20 minutos luego de la plática con esa chica, quien ahora de ser retenida por violar las leyes de tránsito, pasó a ser sospechosa de homicidio

¿?: ¿Pero qué diablos estoy aquí, se supone que?...... Tu

El rubio acababa de entrar en un cuarto de interrogatorio, con una carpeta color crema en su mano izquierda y al ver la mirada furica de la chica, inmediatamente se justificó

Naruto: Agradece que ya estás libre de 4 multas, tres por violar el reglamento de tránsito, una por faltar el respeto a los oficiales,, y una orden de arresto por fracturarle la nariz a mi compañero que trato de meterte al interrogatorio, ya que no accedías

¿?: El ese lo buscó, por qué diablos se le ocurre tocarme a mí

Naruto dio un golpe fuerte en la mesa, callando a la chica, su mirada seria y sin reflejar emociones, solamente fiereza y terror era lo que hizo el rubio para colocar en su lugar a aquella mujer insolente

Naruto: Si sigues así, colmarás mi paciencia y me dejarás en la vía de encerrarte en una celda el simple hecho de lastimar a un policía en servicio de su deber

¿?: Tu y cuantos más, por si no lo sabes… (Contestando con algo de nerviosismo)

Naruto: Akane Irino, edad 18 años, primogénita de la familia Irino, y por ende futura heredera del corporativo , cursas la escuela Estudio Superior, en la carrera de administración empresarial, checando tus calificaciones son perfectas, excepto el 9 en estadísticas… mira chica, la perfección es un defecto, y si piensas que con eso te hace superior a otros estas en un grave error, no importa que seas la hija del ministro del país, puedo hacer lo que quiera que esté dentro de la ley con tal de que reconsideres tu actitud, así que coopera como tal, y te disminuiré tu pena por lo que le hiciste a mi compañero

Su voz autoritaria al fin aplaco a la chica que ya estaba llenándole el buche de piedritas al rubio, por lo que ella ya callada, el chico colocó la libreta de la chica en la mesa

Naruto: Y bien, dime ¿Esto es tuyo?

La chica al fijar su mirada de su libreta, solamente se sorprendió por que el llevaba esa libreta, por lo que pregunta

Akane: ¿Pero que hace esto aquí?

Naruto: El que hace las preguntas soy yo, así que dime ¿es tuya? ¿si o no?

La chica solamente calló y asintió, la mirada del rubio en esos instantes parecía denotar una extraña presión que la hacía acallar y hacer cada cosa, de hecho el rubio soltaba de manera involuntaria el aura que tenía despertado, pero él ni lo había notado, por eso la chica se volvió tan sumisa ante las expresiones del chico, ya que el rubio no tenía madera para hacer interrogatorios, no a menos que el caso involucrará a mujeres o niños

Naruto: Bueno, así que dime, que hacía esta libreta en esta escena del crimen?

La chica al subir su rostro y ver de nuevo esa mirada pudo formular una pregunta con confusión y extrañeza

Akane: ¿Qué?...

El rubio entonces empezó a relatar parte del caso, por lo que una mirada de asombro, extrañeza pudo dibujarse

Naruto: ¿Y bien dime que es lo que hacías tu aquella noche?

La aludida al reaccionar a la pregunta del chico, solamente pudo confesar de manera directa

Akane: Yo…. Yo estaba en mi casa, estaba enferma de una gripe, así que no he salido de mi casa desde hace una semana, por eso no había asistido a la escuela

Naruto: ¿Entonces por qué hace tu libreta a 8 metros del cuerpo? (su tono de voz breve denotaba impaciencia por obtener las respuestas de forma inmediata)

Akane: Por que yo se la preste a mi novio

Con esas palabras, y mirando el estado que expresaba la chica, es suficiente para que ella no dijera una mentira, ahora el problema, era que era probable que el salón era el probable sospechoso

Naruto: Necesito entonces sus datos….

Akane: Pero …. (un silencio y llena de dudas por decirle eso la hacía poner indecisa si confesar o no)

Naruto: si no hablas ahora, estarás involucrada de manera indirecta por este crimen….

La amenaza del rubio, no la paso por alto la chica, por lo que levantando su cabeza, mirando con indignación al chico

Akane: ¿Y por que me vas a hacer eso eh, te recuerdo que?

Naruto: Me importa que seas la hija quien sabe quien… por el simple hecho de no decir, estas interponiendo con nuestro trabajo, así que tu escoges, o tu, o tu novio

La chica no pudo decir otra cosa, Naruto se mostraba amenzanante, y ante este ultimátum, no podía hacer otra cosa mas que mirar con temor al rubio

Naruto: Y bien lo dices por las buenas, o detrás de las rejas?

Akane:….

--Fin Flashback—

Ante tal insistencia de estar tocando a las 5 de la mañana, era lógico que nadie iba a contestar, hasta que una voz contesta

¿?: Residencia Hokaido (con una voz despabilante, demostrando que se acababa de levantarse)

Naruto: Buenos días, somos los investigadores Uzumaki, y Yamato, el motivo de esta visita es para indagar unos pequeños detalles

Tardó bastante tiempo en contestar aquel contestadora del timbre cosa que el rubio le pareció un indicio de sospecha, hasta que de nuevo respondieron

¿?: Y a quien quieren buscar?

Naruto: Naoto Hokaido

Al pronunciar estas palabras, la puerta de aquel apartamento se abrió, mostrando de reojo al sujeto, quien solamente

Naoto: Que es lo que buscas oficial?... no se te hizo suficiente lo que me dijiste ayer?

Naruto: De hecho vine por otras razones… ¿port que no te pones amable y hablamos?

Naoto: con tal de que no me sigan jodiendo?

El rubio solamente asintió, por lo que el chicoenseguida cerró la puerta, y los sonidos de cerrojos abriéndose de la puerta, para abrirse por completo la puerta, rtecibiendo a ambos oficiales, de forma hostil, pero con tal de que lo dejen en paz… cosa qu al rubio se le hizo sospechoso

Naoto: Pasen, siéntense (señalando a la sala que se encontraba en el centro, a simple vista, el rubio notó una tranquilidad y bastante ordenado aquel lugar, todo recogido, y bastante ordenado)

Naruto: Al parecer si surtieron mis palabras, me hace sentir orgulloso que alguien me escuche (el tono sarcastic de sus palabras provocó que el sujeto soltará un bufido)

Naoto: Que me servirán las simples palabras de un sujeto de mi misma edad…

Naruto: Creeme, eh visto cosas peroses que tu no te imaginas, creo que te hace falta algo que se llama "madurez"

El chico al no bastarle suficiente, inmediatamente se va al grano de todo esto

Naoto: Diganme que es lo que quieren?

Narutio: Vaya, bueno gracias por recordarnos eso, por que necesitamos algo que tu sabes, y nos es funddaental

Sin mediar otra cosa, el rubio pone sobre la mesita que se encontraba al centro de la sala la libreta

Naoto no cayo en la sorpresa al ver eso

Naoto: Pero si eso… ¿Dónde lo consiguieron?

Naruto: Tu debes e saberlo hace tres noches, dime que estabas haciendo en ese lugar

Ahora el rubio coloca fotos y algunas evidencias del lugar del crimen, haciendo que una mueca de duda y confusión lo invadieran

Naoto: No… no se nada

Naruto y Yamato miraron estupefactos al chico, ¿Qué era lo que tramaba?

Naruto: Entonces supongo que esa libreta no se la pediste prestada a tu novia, ¿o a caso no te acuerdas?

Naoto solamente pudo asentir a esto, mientras empezaba a defenderse

Naoto: Es cierto que me prestó esa libreta, pero en verdad no sé como la perdí, es más ni siquiera supe como... ¡Fue a parar en ese lugar!

Naruto: Entonces una visita al interrogatorio no te hará recordar? (con su ytono amenazante, trataba de hacer que el sujeto cantara de una vez, pero el sujeto solamente empezó a alegar)

Naoto: En serio, es cierto lo que les digo, no se nada, ni si qui9era recuerdo que es lo que hice en esa noche!!!, solamente trato de recordar y se me vienen fuertes dolores de cabeza, y un sinfín de imágenes y recuerdos muy confusos, como si fuera un rompecabezas de un sinfín de piezas

Esas ultimas palabras tensaron el ambiente dentro de la sala, el rubio al saber eso, solamente pudo sentirse identificado con el sujeto, solamente que el no perdió una noche de recuerdos, si no dos meses

Naruto: ¿Estas razonando lo que dices?

Naoto: Por supuesto, no se qué era lo que sucedió aquella vez (con una mirada que delataba su autenticidad, el rubio solamente se quedó pensando en lo que le pudo haber sucedido)

Naruto: Si es así, entonces necesitamos que nos acompañes

Naoto: Que?... a donde?

Naruto: Será un pequeño paseo, no te preocupes

En otro lado, Hinata dormía de manera tranquila en su cama, mientras que Neji vigilaba el sueño profundo de su prometida, viéndola, tan apacible, tan hermosa, y a pesar de todo eso, ella denotaba una luz, una luz en sus ojos que la hacía ver distinta, pero eso no le tomó importancia, lo que más era primordial, era de que muy pronto el compartiría el lecho con ella, junto con su calor, su amor, y su cuerpo

Este pensamiento lo hizo estremecerse, y pensar que hace 18 años iban a compartir la cama en una noche, pero un acontecimiento los hizo interrumpir ese momento, y esa vez era el despertar de Lilith, y si no ser por ello posiblemente ambos ya estarían felizmente casados con una vida juntos y con un hijo, pero el deber pudo más que los deseos, y a voluntad de ella, aunque a él no le encantó eso, ella tuvo que partir a la tierra a encargarse de esta ciudad y tratar de averiguar algo sobre el legado de Lilith por los equipos de rastreo que extrañamente habían desaparecido.

En cambio, cuando pensó en el sirviente que ella tuvo, no pudo evitar reprimir un pequeño instinto asesino, si no el no dudaría en asesinarlo en más de una forma, el simple hecho de que alguien que no sea él se enamore de su prometida le hervía la sangre y haría todo lo que sea con tal de cuidar y conservar algo que era solamente y exclusivamente suyo

Hinata pudo sentir esa presencia emanada de Neji y levantándose algo somnolienta ahí lo vio serio, tranquilo, aunque algo perturbado debido al estado que estaba despertándose

Hinata: ¿Qué ocurre… ya es de día?

Neji no pudo evitar en culparse al soltar esa aura y despertar a su prometida y preocuparla

Neji: No te preocupes, solo descansa (regalándole una pequeña, pero tranquila sonrisa)

Hinata: Hay algo que te perturba, lo puedo ver en tus ojos….

Neji solamente la acallo con un beso en los labios, y Hinata lo recibió con gusto, haciendo que el momento durará por unos minutos, hasta que el aire les hacía falta

Neji: Con eso te tranquiliza?

Hinata solo asintió, y seguido le dio un beso en sus labios

Neji: Ahora descansa

Naruto, Yamato y el joven que a rastras lo trajeron a este lugar, que era la escena del crimen,

Naruto: Ahora, se te viene algún recuerdo o algo?

Naoto: Por enésima vez te estoy diciendo que no se nada!

Naruto: (con una voz ya cansada por la actuación de Naoto)… ya me estás cansando chico (tomándolo de la parte superior de la camisa, y sin ningún esfuerzo lo alza), así que dime que pasó aquí

La mirada del rubio se veía enfurecida y bastante intimidante, el chico solamente admiraba esos ojos, que poco a poco perdían el color natural, ahora se volvían rojos como la sangre que corría, ese liquido que le recordaba un sinfín de imágenes que lo agobiaban durante estos días al pobre chico

Naoto: Por…por favor… no se na..nada

El tono de mostraba el chico era de miedo, y mientras se movia inútilmente con tal de librarse del agarre de Naruto

Yamato: Naruto… ya suéltalo, no lo sometas más…

Naruto: Callate!, ahora no tenemos tiempo que perder

Yamato: Entonces tranquilízate y razona! (sujetándole el brazo, con tal de que dejará en paz al chico)

El rubio no se molesto en hacer esa orden, si no fuera por la cara amenazante y estremecedora que hizo Yamato, una que le erizó la piel y tranquilizó los bríos que tenía emergiendo en el rubio

En cuanto Naoto sintió que el agarre se debilitaba, se pudo zafarse y con la desesperación y el miedo que en esos momentos despertó sin querer Naruto corrió de aquella calle

Naruto: Maldición no escapes!

Naruto empezó la persecución a pie, y al salirse de esa calle y cruzar en una intersección, Naoto no se dio la tarea de mirar por ambos lados cruzándose de una vez, pero Naruto se percató de lo que iba a pasar, y sin más corrió con lo que sus piernas le dieron, sujetando empujando al chico, y sustituyendo su lugar

Naruto: Cuidado!

Naruto pudo empujar a Naoto para la banqueta, pero al rubio le fue demasiado tarde, lo que vio el rubio y Naoto no era un carro que iba a toda velocidad, tarde fue para que el vehículo frenará y embistiera violentamente a Naruto, saliendo volando violentamente, y cayendo de manera mortal y estrepitosamente al suelo, tumbado boca arriba, su cuerpo temblaba de manera intranquila y un hilo de sangre salía por la comisura de sus labios denotando que estaba en los últimos momentos de su vida

Yamato: Pudo ver con horror el acontecimiento tan brutal, en esos momentos pudo ver como Naruto ya no respiraba y diciendo una cosa…había muerto el rubio.

¿?:Al parecer, ese tal Naruto Uzumaki hizo y mejor su trabajo de rastreo que todo un equipo especializado (Con un tono poco irritado en su voz el sujeto de la rama principal hacía mostrar la ironía del comentario de Kaname)

Kaname: En eso no lo puedo dudar, al parecer, y según comentarios de Hinata Nagato tenía nexos con algunos humanos, el trato era tu me cubres y yo te ofrezco poder y otras cosas, y funcionó.

Hiashi: Y pensar que tan bajo ha caído para depender de unos simples humanos

Nadie de los que estaban en la sala dijo nada, las palabras de Hiashi eran sin lugar a dudas indudable y hay de aquel que le contradijera, cada uno de los que estaban en ese lugar eran Hyuuga, extraño, pero todos tenían su jerarquía, y van desde unos cuantos de la rama principal, y la mayoría eran los de la rama secundaria, el clan Hyuuga eran uno de los clanes de más peso, tanto de poder, como de influencia, por lo que era un honor y orgullo en pertenecer en este clan, pero por desgracia ellos no conocen el concepto de familia, no para un clan que por ende debe de demostrar seriedad, tradiciones, reglas y un sinnúmero de costumbres implantadas por el clan.

En primera era que toda la familia iba conducida bajo el mando del patriarca del clan, quien todas sus ordenes y sus imposiciones son inquebrantables, pero no todo lo dirigía el, ya que la cámara de ancianos consejeros del clan, quienes eran un reducido numero de 10 persona, las de más edad y por ende siendo ellos de la rama principal, y entre ellos estaba el padre de Hiashi, ellos desempeñaban la función de coordinar, y debatir las propuestas delicadas que el líder del clan trataba de hacer, y entre una de esas propuestas, era la boda entre Hinata y Neji, ya que el comienzo era la disolución entre las ramas, y fueran solo una, pero por distintos motivos solamente propuestaron el compromiso de Neji y Hinata, con tal de comenzar con este comienzo para dar inicio a una nueva era del clan.

La rama secundaria, o Bouke para ser más reducidos, eran todos los individuos que fueran hijos de miembros de la rama secundaria, o en otro caso, si en la rama principal, o Souke había un nacimiento de gemelos, el ultimo que nació sería relegado a la segunda familia

El motivo de esta segunda rama de la familia, era proteger. servir y prevalecer a la familia principal, donde estaban la gente de elite, y para ello, y ser diferenciados de una rama de otra, era con el sello del pájaro enjaulado, donde esta marca en forma de la cruz Nazi en su frente los tenía sometidos irremediablemente, este sello, limitaba en un 50 a 65% el poder original de un miembro, y además que usando el hechizo correspondiente inducía en un profundo dolor de cabeza que para ser precisos mataba las células cerebrales hasta poder matarlos si lo deseaba el miembro del Souke de ser necesario. De esa forma se evitaban intentos de asesinato, rebeliones, u órdenes que rechazarán aquellos miembros

Por ese motivo la relación entre ambas ramas estaba bastante mermada, ya que un sinfín de actos impugnes, injustos, e innecesarios provocaban el odio de los del Bouke hacía el Souke, y Neji no era la excepción, si antes odiaba a toda la familia principal y Hinata no se le escapaba de esa lista, su padre murió para sacrificarse por la vida del líder del clan quien siendo su hermano gemelo evitó un conflicto entre la orden, y los vampiros, luego su madre murió a manos de un miembro del clan principal con tal de protegerlo, así que sus padres murieron por puro capricho del clan.

Pero el tiempo pasó y varios sucesos hicieron cambiar un poco la perspectiva de la familia principal, Hinata le hizo mostrar que se puede hacer cambiar el destino y ella quería cambiar esa línea que dividía a ambas familias.

Y para evitar que la línea de la familia prevaleciera, también hicieron otra cosa que a los demás les parecía normal, y eso era el incesto, ya que para mantener por así decirlo la pureza de sangre, permitían que entre primos, inclusive hermanos podrían casarse con tal de prevalecer eso... grave error

Por desgracia, Hinata tenía una pureza en su sangre nunca antes visto en su familia, pero el detalle es que ella era débil, eso debido los pocos miembros del Souke había bastante emparenta miento, por lo que no se necesitaba ser un genio ver las consecuencias a largo plazo que se ocasionarían, y una relación entre un Souke y un Bouke estaba prohibido, ahora si las reglas y las tradiciones tenía en jaque a este clan, por lo que este era otro beneficio la unión entre ambos jóvenes.

La plática seguía, relatando Kaname a detalle los logros que había hecho Hinata, y muy a su pesar también comentaba los percances que tenía en su haber el rubio

Kaname: Y con la información que obtuvo Hinata será posible conseguir el paradero del legado de Lilith

¿?: Imposible que un simple humano pudiera controlar el poder de un collar!

Kaname: Ni menos cuando ….

La chica calló lo que iba a decir, cuando ella amenazó a Naruto, y el arremetiéndole con una mirada de furia, acompañado con ese color rojo que enmarcaba en sus ojos

Kaname: No nada, no es nada relevante

Todos dentro de la sala no dijeron nada, pero a Hiashi, veía algo oculto detrás de esa mirada llena de dudas, y de un secreto confidente

Hiashi: Si eso es todo lo que van a decir, ahora nosotros venimos por otro motivo, y ese es el de barre con todos los vampiros C que quedan en este lugar, por ello me traje a los más efectivos, 3 centinelas me acaban de informar de estos tres puntos, primero empezaremos con este sitio

Hanabi: Como verán según Hinata nos había informado que cuando interceptarón al ultimo nexo que tenía Nagato, el desapareció de Konoha, ahora los vampiros no saben que hacer, unos ya empezaron a manifestar ataques a la población humana, por fortuna esos ataques han sido interceptados por ella, pero por desgracia cuando fue atacada por dos Caiguts, no fuerón impedidos algunos ataques

Hiashi: Si por nosotros fuera, nos daba igual si sean o no atacados los humanos, pero una voluntad que pidió Lilith, y que fuera respetada, era que nos encargaramos de los humanos, y las palabras de nuestra matriarca suprema son irrevocables

Los demás asintieron muy a su pesar, una cosa que ellos tenían era el orgullo, y creyéndose superiores y por ende civilizados en comparación a los humanos juzgándolos de salvajes, primitivos y otras difamaciones que ellos los describían, preferirían primero a que les aplicaran el sello del pájaro, o los ejecuten, que a salvar a los humanos, ¿no los caballeros se encargaban de ello?

Hanabi: Así que como dijo mi padre irrumpiremos en este centro nocturno, ahí están concentrados una gran mayoría de ellos, irrumpimos los eliminamos, y borramos los recuerdos de los humanos que se encuentren ahí

Todos asintierón de manera afirmativa ante la planeación de la menor Hyuuga

Hanabi: Entonces todos pasemos a descansar, hasta mañana en la noche irrumpiremos con nuestro plan

Todos empezarón a retirarse, y entre ellos Kaname, pero la voz autoritaria de Hiashi la detuvo

Hiashi: Tu Kaname quedate, tenemos mucho de que hablar (con tono serio y sin inmutarse)

Kaname: Esta bien

En otro lado, en un hospital de Konoha entraba un grupo de paramédicos, quienes llevaban con toda urgencia a un cuerpo que yacía moribundamente en la camilla, dirigiéndolo a la sala de urgencias

PM: A UN LADO, ESTO ES URGENTE!

Mientras aquel avisaba que abrieran paso para pasar de forma rápida, otro estaba verificando los pobres signos vitales del moribundo chico, respiraba agitadamente por la mascarilla de oxigeno, un collarín adornaba en todo su cuello que lo mantenía inmóvil, su cuerpo estaba completamente frío y temblaba de manera inquiétate, como si estuviera en sus ultimas

Entrando a la sala de urgencias, colocaron el cuerpo sobre la cama y los médicos empezaban a realizar su labor

Medico: ¿Situación del chico?

PM1: Fractura de cráneo profunda, cuello totalmente fracturado, su brazo izquierdo sufre de una sus signos vitales a duras penas son perceptibles, lo hemos estado estabilizando con morfina, y estamina

Medico: Cantidad

PM: 5 miligramos para mantenerlo aún consiente

Ante esas palabras, el medico se exaltó lo que dijo el paramédico, que estuviera aún vivo un sujeto después de ser atropellado es suerte, pero aún permanecer consiente era imposible

Medico: Dices que ha estado consciente desde que fue atropellado!?

PM: Aunque sea imposible así es, y si no nos apresuramos lo vamos a perder

Dicho eso en el aparato que indicaba los signos vitales de Naruto, empezó a marcar la línea recta, y el sonido pausado era sustituido por uno largo

Medico: Traigan la maquina, se nos va!

Los dos médicos y los asistentes en esta sala empezaróin con su labor, mientras desggarraban la camisa,d ejado al descuvbierto al chico, le colocarón dos parches conductores en los extremos que le rodeaban su pecho donde estaba alojado su corazón, y empezaban a darle choque eléctricos a su corazón con la maquina que antes había solicitado el medico

Medico: No responde… sube a 300

PM1: Listo

Medico: (mientras frotaba las planchas que estaban conectados a la maquina) apártense

Colocando ambos aparatos sobre el pecho de Naruto le impuso un choque eléctrico, ocasionando que se arqueara el ruuvbio inconscientemente, desues de eso sus signo vitales aún no mostraban algún cambio

Medico: Maldición lo perdemos…. Sube a 500

PM1: 500 Listo

De nueva cuenta volvió a repetir el procedimiento, y con los mismo resultados, uno de los Paramedicos subiéndose a la camilla le empezó a dar masaje cardiovascular sobre el pecho del rubio

PM2: Uno, dos, tres (mientras seguía dando masaje sobre el rubio)… ahora

Ante esa señal, el medico hizo otro intento con la maquina, pero aún no seguía respondiendo

Medico: Creo que ya es demasiado tarde…. ¿Cuál es la hora de muert….?

PM2: Una ultima vez!

Ante eso el paramédico le empezó a aumentar el ritmo de aquel masaje

PM2: Uno, dos, tres, ahora

Por ultima vez el medico hizo aquella petición, el cuerpo del rubio se convulsionó, y de nuevo los signos vitales volvieron a establecerse

Medico: Por dios, ahora o nunca apresurémonos

Sin lugar a dudas Naruto aún no era su hora de muerte, no mientras el tenga que cumplir con su deber

Hinata: NARUTO!

Despertándose agitadamente, sudando frio, Hinata empezaba a temblar de forma constante

Hinata: Solo… solo fue un sueño

Mientras eso decía se abrazaba a sí misma, tratando de tranquilizarse ante ese mal sueño que la estremecía por completo, todo era real lo que veía, justamente ella parada en la acera de la ciudad, observaba como Naruto era atropellado de forma violenta, y cuando caía estrepitosamente al suelo, podía escuchar claramente como sus latidos de su corazón empezaba dar respiros cada vez más débiles, hasta que ya no escuchará completamente nada, y lo peor de todo era que no podía hacer nada para ayudar y salvar a Naruto

Kaname: Ocurre algo Hinata sama?

Hinata: Nada (reaccionando ante la pregunta de la mucama)… ¿Y Neji?

Ante esa pregunta ya que el mencionado no estaba en la habitación, solo Kaname atinó a responder

Kaname: Esta con tu padre discutiendo con los planes para esta noche, juste en este momento iba a despertarla y a avisarle que requieren de su prescencia el el cuarto de tu padre

Retirandose la chica, Hinata no tuvo otra más que cambiarse, para acudir con su llamado dirigiéndose al cuarto donde se guarecería su padre

Hinata: Puedo pasar?

Esto lo dijo ya estando detrás de la puerta,

Hiashi: Pasa

Al entrar ella, estaban los miembros del Souke que habían acudido al viaje, ellos la miraban de una forma escéptica

Hiashi: Ayer en la noche mientras rememorábamos todo con referente a tu desempeño en este lugar, hay un detalle que tenemos que hablar

Hinata: Que sucede?

Hiashi: Sobre tu sirviente

Las hora pasaban lentamente, en el hospital se encontraban algunos agentes en pasillo uno de los quirófanos, el silencio era tan revelador que con solo tirar una moneda se escucharía el eco de esta por todo el pasillo

Sakura estaba completamente impactada por la noticia, por un día tenía a alguien a quien amar, ahora se encontraba de nuevo entre el limbo de quedarse o no sola, sus manos jugaba nerviosamente, mientras en sus ojos se mostraba evidencia que había llorado desconsoladamente, esperando ante la noticia del estado del rubio

De pronto el foco de cirugía dejó de brillar, indicando que la operación había terminado, la puerta comenzó a abrirse, saliendo un medico con una cara difícil de entender

Medico: Familiares de Naruto Uzumaki

Ante eso, Jiraiya se paró y dirigiéndose ante el médico, seguido por Kakashi, Yamato, y una Sakura llena de ansiedad

Jiraiya: Yo soy su tutor, ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

El médico soltó un suspiro, pesado con una mezcla del cansancio por laborar durante 12 horas en el quirófano

Medico: Para serle sincero tiene mínimas esperanzas de vida, a duras penas su cuerpo resistió de una fractura en el hemisferio izquierdo de su cráneo, literalmente el peso, más la inercia del golpe hicieron añicos con su cráneo, sufrió severos daños en la espina dorsal, fracturas en 8 costillas, dos hemorragias internas, una en el pulmón izquierdo, literalmente estuvo ahogado en su propia sangre, otra en estomago, el brazo dislocado y una fractura en la pelvis…. Eso sin mencionar que sufrió tres paros cardiacos, uno cuando llegó aquí y recibió las atenciones médicas, los otros dos fueron durante las cirugías

Esas palabras fulminaron las esperanzas de Sakura, ella sabía clara y perfectamente cada uno de esos daños, si hiciera una escala de cual era el más grave, ella diría que todos tenían mucha gravedad, y por si fuera poco el tono que dijo aquel medico no era nada alentador, con la vida de una persona no se juega y el estaba siendo lo más honesto.

Medico, solamente es la decisión, y la voluntad del chico en seguir viviendo

Jiraiya tenía su cara llena de impresión, tristeza y un sinfín de sentimientos que empezaban a formarse dentro de su cabeza, y de que hablar de Kakashi, quien a pesar de que su ojo izquierdo estaba tapado por un parche, y desde la nariz hasta la barbilla estaba tapado igual, mostrando solamente en su ojo la evidente preocupación e impresión ante su alumno "especial"

Sakura: Puedo… puedo verlo

Su voz inmutable y con una tristeza tan profunda como el más hizo llamar la etención del medico, solamente pudo decir

Medico: Lo siento señorita, pero ahora se encuentra en cuidados intensivos…..,

El callo, mientras veía como la pelirosa se derrumbaba, agachando su mirada, empezando a soltar lagrimas saladas, sollozando ante las palabras del médico, pero Jiraiya le agarró el hombro

Jiraiya: No te sientas así, el cumple con sus promesas

Sakura solamente se quedo pasmada ante las palabras y el tono de confianza, y seguridad de Jiraiya, y su corazón pudiendo más que la mente, más que la lógica, más que las probabilidades se tranquilizó

Jiraiya: Y bien, esperaré cómo evoluciona su situación, vámonos, tenemos trabajo que hacer

Sakura: Yo m quedo, y no me digan que no, por que el es mi novio, y esperare cualquier noticia suya

Ante ese tono impuesto, Jiraiya no pudo objetar nada, no quería levársela por su bien, le haría más daño en no estar con él, que estar sola y esperando ante la incertidumbre alguna respuesta

Los tres hombres al abordar el automóvil de Jiraiya y dirigiéndose a su destino, el cuartel

Jiraiya: Y bien que dijo Ibiki

Kakashi: Sus recuerdos fueron bloqueados, más no borrados, al parecer hubo algo entre vampiros ahí, una riña para ser precisos, el estaba solo de paso…

Jiraiya: ¿Como que de paso?

Kakashi: lo que comentó Ibiki, era que él iba a ver a su novia

Yamato: ¿en la media noche?

Jiraiya: Si que ese chico no pierde el tiempo… mira lo que provocan las hormonas en los adolescentes, en estos tiempos ya parecen conejitos en brama

Kakashi: Y al parecer entre tanto disturbio, el fue a ver qué ocurrió, y al encontrar como dos tipos tenían agonizando al sujeto que estaba en el piso, y en eso pudo ver claramente que eran vampiros, al principio no lo quería creer, pero fue notado por ellos dos, así que dejando el cuerpo del crimen, se dirigieron sobre él para eliminar a cualquier testigo, el chico escapó, pero fue atrapado, luego de eso cuando estuvo a punto de ser liquidado, perdió el conocimiento, luego despertó, y ya con sus recuerdos borrados, y con la noción del tiempo perdida, escapó del lugar….

Jiraiya: Viendo la situación, es probable que sean los Hyuuga, y que otra cosa más identifico Ibiki?

Kakashi: Pues por fortuna le sacó todo lo que tenía el chico, estos son los sujetos implicados (mientras le enseña una imagen en su celular), al parecer antes era un humano común, pero luego se volvió un vampiro

Jiraiya: Ya veo...

Kakashi: Y bien… damos el caso por cerrado?, o continuamos?

Jiraiya: No te preocupes, los Hyuuga se encargarán de ello, por lo que no hay de qué preocuparnos, así que ya sabes cómo terminará este caso

Yamato: Pero Jiraiya, si ellos están…

Jiraiya: Si, si, ya sé lo que buscan, pero nunca lo van a encontrar, y aún estando enfrente de sus narices

Yamato: Pero esa chica, la Hyuuga

Kakashi: En eso el tiene razón, ahora que ella vio las "anomalías" de Naruto es probable que estén detrás de el

Jiraiya: Pero te olvidas que ella no dirá nada, que involucre de nuevo al chico

Kakashi: Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro?

Jiraiya: Amor

Kakashi solamente pudo arquear una ceja ante esa palabra que mencionó el peliblanco, desconcertándolo

Kakashi: A que te refieres?

Jiraiya: Ese chico estaba enamorado de ella, lo pude ver cada vez que le preguntaba qué era lo que hacía en las noches, siempre lo agarraba de bajada, o con un rubor entre sus mejillas, siempre era predecible en cuanto a sus sentimientos (mientras una sonrisa le llenaba de satisfacción)

Kakashi: Igual que hace 20 años cierto?

Jiraiya: Así es….

Yamato: Y oigan no están preocupados por la salud de Naruto?

Un silencio se inundó en el interior del carro, por lo que Jiraiya comenta

Jiraiya: Eso no es para alarmarse, lo que me preocupa, es cuando se recupere… estimo que hoy en la noche, o mañana ya se recupera, según al nivel de aura que ha emanado últimamente

Kakashi: Si lo notaste desde hace tres días podía irradiar aura de manera inconsciente, al parecer algo le pasó para que despertara sus poderes…

Jiraiya: Los collares de la oscuridad

Yamato: Pero si esos collares ya no deberían existir, a menos de que …..

Esa pausa abrupta hizo que los demás se tensarán, por lo que Yamato solo dijo

Yamato: Entonces Naruto aún sigue siendo un…

Jiraiya: En verdad no, aún sigue siendo un humano, y ese era el deseo de Kushina, pero por desgracia no tenemos ni la menor idea, ni siquiera Tsunade que fue la mentora de Kushina supo cómo fue que selló la verdadera naturaleza de Naruto

Yamato: Pero entonces si el aura que le proporcionaba el collar a Naruto lo hizo despertar sus poderes, no es probable que sangre de vampiro lo haga despertar?

Jiraiya: Esa opción la había discutido con Tsunade, y en remoto caso que algo le pasara a Naruto y la Hyuuga haría eso, nos estábamos preparando para lo inminente

Yamato: Pero ahora no va ser este problema, si no que ahora sus poderes salgan a flor de piel

Jiraiya: Así es

Yamato: Entonces debemos de sellar su aura

Kakashi: Pero si así lo hace ¿no estarías arriesgando la vida de Naruto? Y por otra parte debido a la naturaleza de su aura es imposible ya que necesitamos el legado de Abel, o el de Lilith para que haga eso, esa es la única forma

Yamato: Ya veo…

Así terminado esto, era cuestión de esperar los días para poder actuar

Dos días transcurrieron como gotas de agua cayendo de forma lenta y gradual, y en Sakura ese tiempo era bastante agobiante, esperando las noticias del rubio

Enfermera: Disculpe señorita, no gustaría descansar o comer algo?... es que ya va casi estos dos días esperando

La mirada perdida de Sakura le delataba lo mal y angustiante que estaba pasando, y no era de menos, su novio estaba grave, por lo que tuvieron que pasar algunos minutos para que la chica reaccionará y dijera algo

Sakura: ¡Ah si, ahorita voy a comer, solamente estoy esperando…! (el profundo silencio de ella hizo que la enfermera se diera cuenta que la chica estaba más que dispuesta a estar aunque sea al lado de el chico)

Enfermera: Si me permite, le puedo ayudar a ver a su novio

Esas palabras hicieron que la pelirosa se parara de golpe y sujetara a la enfermera de los hombros

Sakura: Es verdad?... me lo jura?

Enfermera: Señorita cálmese, y no lo grite a los cuatro vientos

Sakura: Ups Lo siento (mientras se tapa su boca en forma de enmendar su error)

Enfermera: Entonces sígame para que le explique más detalladamente

Entrando en uno de los cuartos que estaba desocupado, la enfermera le indico que hay un descanso de 10 minutos en la guardia de los pacientes, por lo que los aparatos que monitorean a los pacientes les alarmarían si algo ocurriera, así que Sakura no iba a desaprovechar en ver a su novio.

Ya que la vigilancia era nula, la pelirosa junto con la enfermera se escabulló dentro de la sala de cuidados intensivos, entre los pasillos que iban pasando, observaban en cada puerta de la habitación los carnets de identificación, hasta que por fin Sakura dio con el indicado

Sakura estando enfrente de la puerta, coloco su mano sobre la manija de la puerta, y abriéndolo, impactada, eso era lo que ella podía decir, ahí se encontraba Naruto, pero no recostado en la cama, si no parado, y desnudo sin nada que lo tapara, con los cables que medían el ritmo cardiaco sujetados en sus pectorales donde se alojaba su corazón, y su cuerpo completamente perfecto, sin alguna marca que se hubiera accidentado

Sakura: Na… Naruto

Ante el llamado, el rubio volteó a verla, su mirad estaba apagada, y fría, el color de sus ojos era distinto, un rojo carmín

Naruto: Hola… Sakura

Ante estas palabras, el rubio dio un paso adelante, dirigiéndose a la pelirosa, pero al dar el primer paso, sus piernas no le respondieron, cayéndose de frente,

Sakura reaccionó ante la caída del rubio caminando unos pasos hacia el frente y abrazándolo al chico, se sentía desfallecer, pero no era por verlo desnudo, si no como estaba, sin ninguna herida de gravedad, pero lo que más le intrigó fueron esos ojos, tan diferentes, y tan tristes

Enferma: ¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?... (la mujer se quedo estática al ver el cuerpo inconsciente del rubio, pero la estremeció de la impresión y de lo increíble que acaba de ver, ninguna herida, nada de lo que le ocurriera, pero a pesar de checar en los signos vitales que denotaba el rubio, eran bajos)… esto no puede ser, rápido hay que colocarlo en la cama

Sin mediar alguna palabra las dos mujeres subieron el cuerpo en la cama, y tapándolo con una manta, la mujer revisó si el chico no tenía alguna contusión o herida externa, ni siquiera las cicatrices de las operaciones que le fueron hechas estaban, solamente las que tenía antes de que ocurriera ese accidente

Sakura: Se encuentra bien?

La mujer solamente hizo una cara difícil de leer, por lo que de nuevo la pelirosa preguntó, y ella por fin le contesto

Enfermera: Tenemos que checarlo y hacer le radiografías, esto es imposible

Todo lo que se respiraba era calma, silencio, y el olor de cenizas esparcidas en ese amplio salón

H1.- Geez… y pensar que había tantos malditos (pregonaba orgullosamente el sujeto)

Hiashi.- Al parecer son todos (dijo la voz imponente de Hiashi, quien veía a los alrededores que ya no había rastro de algún vampiro de nivel C)

H2.- Así es Hiashi-sama, ni si quiera resistieron un par de minutos

H3.- ¿Y que esperabas de una bola de malnacidos que no tienen siquiera el orgullo de lo que es vampiro? (dijo de forma tajante otro de los familiar de la rama principal)… yo solo puedo con ellos

Hinata.- Ya basta, venimos aquí a hacer nuestro trabajo, no a presumir nuestro orgullo (dijo la peliazul de forma segura)… este fue el ultimo de los….

Y bien no pudo alcanzar a decir eso, cuando se sintió desfallecer, pero Neji, quien estaba atento a los pasos de ella, la agarró entre sus brazos, para evitar que se callera

Neji.- ¿Hinata te encuentras bien?

Hinata no dijo nada solamente estaba ida y semiinconsciente entre las palabras de Neji, un dolor que le recorría en su pecho hizo arquear su cuerpo, mientras que un grito ahogado emergió de su boca

Neji: Hinata… Hinata (mientras trataba de ver con su Byakugan lo que le ocurría, pero eso solo lo hizo estremecerse al ver como un aura distinto al de ella recorría entre sus venas, dejándolo impactado)

Hinata:.- Naruto-kun (en un susurro de su voz de ella, pudo sentir en carne propia lo que sentía Naruto, y de manera autómata coloco una de sus manos en su corazón y de repente, viejas heridas, que antes habían desaparecido, se había mostrado nuevamente) …. Naruto kun

Esas palabras simplemente dejaron petrificado tanto a Neji principalmente, como a todos los que se encontraban mirando lo que le sucedía a la futura heredera del clan Hyuuga

Hiashi en cambio llegó a una conclusión estremecedora, que le provocó una furia y un instinto asesino que pocos habían visto de el "Hinata nunca mato a su sirviente"

Sakura: ¿Y se encuentra bien? (con una voz llena de intriga)

Medico: Pues literalmente se encuentra recuperado, sus signos vitales y el estado de sus heridas están normales, esto es lo más irreal que he visto para serle sincero (soltando un sus piro pesado) puede que mañana ya se encuentre de alta, le avisaré a su tutor

El médico retirándose del lugar, dejó a una Sakura un poco consternada, pero a la vez aliviada de que su novio se encontrara bien, acordándose como lo encontró, no evitó estremecerse y sonrojarse ante el hecho de que lo vio desnudo

Sakura: Naruto (mientras miraba el pasillo que se dirigía a los cuartos de cuidados intensivos)

Durmiéndose de manera apacible, Naruto entreabrió sus ojos, e incorporándose de la cama para quedar viendo a su alrededor, se llevó las manos de su cabeza, y unas lagrimas recorrieron entre sus mejillas

Naruto: Hinata, ¿Por qué lo hiciste? (Ahora todo lo tenía claro, esos dos meses de falta de memoria, esas cicatrices que tenía, todo, ya que de nueva cuenta pudo recuperar su memoria)

* * *

**TEMA DE CIERRE**

**Last Train Home=Lostprophets**

**Y BIEN LES GUSTÓ??... PUES DEJEN SUS REVIEWS, LOS RECIBO CON GUSTO, CON TODO Y BURLAS JE... PUES SOLO ACLARO QUE EN EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO VAN A HABER CAMBIOS SIGNIFICATIVOS (COMO EL HECHO DE QUE LA NARRACIÓN SERÁ DISTINTA POR RAZONES DE AGILIZAR Y HACER MÁS DINAMICA LA HISTORIA, Y EL POSIBLE CAMBIO DE TEMA DE APERTURA), POR OTRA PARTE AGRADEZCO A TODOS QUE SE HACEN EL GESTO DE PONER SUS RR, LA VERDAD ES QUE APARTE DE LOS CONTRATIEMPOS QUE TUVE, ME ENCONTRABA ALGO DESANIMADO Y BASTANTE CORTO DE IDEAS, PERO CADA VEZ QUE LEÍA SUS REVIEWS ME DESPERTABAN ALGO EN MI MENTE Y ME PONÍA A HACER LA HISTORIA JEJE.... LA VERDAD SE LOS AGRADEZCO, **

**SIN MÁS QUE HACER ME DESENCHUFO Y ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE ESTE EPISODIO, COMO A MI ME AGRADÓ (NO SE POR QUE JE)**

**ZnnifeR**


	14. Episodio 12 Muerte

BUENAS NOCHES A TODOS, AQUI ME APAREZCO DE NUEVO Y LES DEJO ESTE REGALO ATRAZADO DE REYES PARA TODOS USTESDES, Y QUE MÁS QUE CON EL EPISODIO 12, PUES ESTE AÑO HAN PASADO MUCHAS COSAS, DIVERTIDAS, Y OTRAS NO TANTO, PERO YA ESTAMOS EN EL 2010 Y EMPIEZAN NUEVOS RETOS Y NUEVAS ABENTURAS QUE VIVIR JEJE.

POR OTRO LADO LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA, PERO SE SUPONE QUE ESTE CAPITULO, MÁS EL EPISODIO 3 DE "VIRGIN PROJECT" LO IBA A SUBIR EL 19 DE DICIEMBRE, PERO DEBIDO A QUE HICE ALGUNAS JALADAS EN MI DISCO DURO, NO HICE BACKUP DE MIS FICS, POR LO QUE PERDÍ SIN REMEDIO EL EPISODIO 12 Y EL EPISODIO 3 DE CADA FIC, Y PARA EMPEORAR LAS COSAS, ESTUVE 15 DIAS FUERA DE MI CASA, YA QUE PASÉ NAVIDAD EN EL ESTADO NATAL DE MI MAMA (SALUDOS A LA GENTE DEL ESTADO DE GUERRERO MÉXICO), Y DE AHÍ HICIMOS ESCALA TECNICA A VISITAR A UNO DE MIS TIOS (SALUDOS A LA GENTE DE MONTERREY) DONDE PASÉ AÑO NUEVO, LUEGO REGRESÉ HASTA EL 3 DE ENERO A MI CASA, Y CREANME, ES PESADO MANEJAR DE IDA Y DE REGRESO, EN ESPECIAL CUANDO ES UN DIA COMPLETO DE PURO VIAJE EN CARRO, POR LO QUE REGRESANDO A MI CASA NO TUVE MÁS REMEDIO QUE REHACERLOS, Y AHORITA HE TERMINADO ESTE.... MIENTRAS QUE EL OTRO FIC LO ACABO (EL CAPITULO) HASTA LA PROXIMA SEMANA, POR LO QUE PONGASE ATENTOS JEJE.

SIN MÁS QE EXCUSARME, ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE ESTE CAPITULO, Y SI ME DEJAN UNA TANDA BUENA DE RR, ME ANIMARÉ PARA SAVAR EL CAPITULO DE FORMA MÁS BREVE.

* * *

**TEMA DE APERTURA**

**"Still Searching=Senses Fail"**

* * *

Episodio 12 Muerte

La noche en la que el corazón deja de latir

Se sentía muy diferente, a pesar de tener los ojos cerrados, tenía la noción de todo a su alrededor, cuando de pronto abrió los ojos, y lo primero que vio, fue a ella, a Sakura que se encontraba sentada al lado de él, cabeceando producto de la desvelada que hacía en estos últimos días, el rubio no pudo esbozar una sonrisa ante tal escena.

-"En verdad ella me quiere"- era lo que en su mente se formo tales palabras, pero luego tornó su rostro serio, recordándose él que está aún enamorado de alguien más -"Hinata"- ese nombre, a pesar que tomó sus precauciones y le escribió una carta revelándole sus más sinceros sentimientos, ya no había vuelta atrás, ella se iba a encargar de todo, junto con su familia, y con su prometido, el ya no estaba dentro de los planes, por lo que era una despedida inminente.

Cuando la pelirosa empezó a cabecear de nuevo, indicando una caída estrepitosa de la silla, se despertó por fortuna y recuperando el equilibrio, Sakura vio a Naruto, ya despierto, luego de casi tres días dormido, no pudo controlarse, y aventándose literalmente sobre Naruto lo abraza, dándole un beso que al rubio lo tomó por sorpresa.

-¡Por fin despertaste Naruto!.... deja le aviso a los médicos- Sakura se incorporó, y retirándose de aquel cuarto del hospital, no pudo evitar en soltar un suspiro, pensando ahora en hacer su vida ahora.

* * *

Nunca se sentía tan debilitada, no desde que había estado a punto de morir, abriendo los ojos, se encontraba en su cuarto, recostada en su cama, notando que no estaba sola, si no estaba Hiashi, y Neji, quienes la observaban con frialdad, principalmente Hiashi.

-Bien Hinata, ahora explícame por qué no mataste el sirviente- exigía con u enorme instinto asesino Hiashi, solo Hinata pudo abrir los ojos de forma desmesurada, quedándose callada

-Hinata, sabes bien que lo que hiciste es una ofensa para el clan, y es contra las leyes del consejo, esto se penaliza severamente- recalcando Hiashi, observando a su hija ida ante la impresión.

Neji en cambio se veía un poco sereno, su máscara de emociones no lo delataba, ya que por dentro sentía que la rabia lo carcomía, se sentía traicionado y a la vez bastante intrigado, -por ello dinos donde está, para matarlo-. Eso es lo que dijo el castaño, mirando a la chica.

Hinata no evito exaltarse ante ello, no dejaría que matarán a Naruto, ella se juró de corazón para que nunca eso pasara, en un principio jugaba con la ingenuidad del rubio, siempre estaría bajo su yugo, pero después de dos meses de estar con él y tantas cosas que le sucedieron juntos, su opinión y modo de pensar cambiaron radicalmente, y entre eso sus sentimientos.

-…- el mutismo de la chica daba a entender que no diría nada, y Hiashi, no pudio evitar otra cosa, más que soltar una fuerte cachetada en la mejilla de ella, volteándola por completo, -Con que eso quieres eh, será mejor que encuentres una excusa para que tu sentencia sea me nos severa- si bien era cierto, a Hiashi le era inadmisible tal acción, y menos de su hija, y así que si ella lo protegía, iba a pagar las consecuencias ante tal muestra de debilidad.

-por…a- eso era lo que murmuraba ella -¿Qué dijiste?- preguntó aún furioso su padre –Promesa, es una promesa que le hice a él, la promesa de vampiro- la mirada decisiva de ella era lo que más le había impresionado, si bien era una mirada de seguridad y decisión, nunca antes vista por ella, a quien le recordaba a alguien, a su esposa Hikari, levantando la mano para darle otra cachetada empezó a decir –si serás estúpida, ellos no merecen una petición, ni menos una promesa por parte de nosotros, sus mentes corrompidas y enfermizas, ellos no merecen nada de nosotros – a punto de darle tal bofetada, ella no hizo el intento de moverse a esquivar el golpe, si no quedándose quieta, solamente dijo.

-El no es así, el es diferente a los demás, es responsable, leal, directo, y por si no lo sabes, el daría su vida, sin importar nada con tal de que estuviera a salvo- deteniendo la cachetada a solo unos milímetros de la mejilla de ella, siguió hablando –Y por si no lo sabes, el ha sufrido más que a nadie, y a pesar de ello, ha seguido siendo el mismo, es el humano más humano que he visto en mi vida padre, y él se merece todo mi apoyo y mi protección, y cosa que estoy haciendo- Hiashi se quedó estático, nunca había visto a su hija que se comportara así, pero lo que no daba crédito, eran las palabras que decía, una a una, era como si en vez de que hablara su hija, lo fuera su esposa la vampiresa de quien se había perdidamente enamorado, pero la muerte se la arrebató entre sus brazos.

Sin que hacer, o decir, Hiashi dio media vuelta, a pesar de que lo que hizo era algo en contra de la reglas de los Hyuuga, eso era una justificación que no podía resistir, el fantasma de su esposa aún prevalecía a pesar de tener un gélido y oscuro corazón, existía algo de vida, gracias a ella.

Retirándose del cuarto, Neji y Hinata quedaron solos, el silencio n0o tardo en invadir en el cuarto, Neji al escuchar esas palabras provenientes de ella, lo tomo muy descolocado, y con el sentimiento en el pecho, no podía resistir por cada palabra que ella decía sobre él, literalmente ella dijo toda las virtudes de un chico que solo lo conoció durante dos meses, y lo peor de todo lo decía con una seguridad y una profunda admiración en él, cosa que le enfermaba, y solamente tenía algo en mente que hacer…. Matar a Naruto

-Neji, yo solo quiero- Hinata trató de hablar, cuando vio que su prometido agachó su mirada como si fuera derrotado, pero Neji solo dio media vuelta y diciendo –Será mejor que descanses Hinata-sama- ese apelativo no lo usaba desde hace 19 años, cuando se comprometieron, por lo que ella no pudo evitar en sobresaltarse –No tengo más que decirte, no quiero que me repitas de nuevo algo acerca de él, no ahora- eso hizo delatar a Neji que se encontraba completamente furico, y Hinata se maldijo en eso, ya que él era su futuro, y su vida, pero una promesa era una promesa, y eso el rubio lo dejó en claro, pero lo que la marcó era que esas palabras se repetían de nuevo en su antiguo amor, y que desgraciadamente aún lo tenía dentro de su corazón, en lo más profundo de su ser.

La puerta se abrió, y cerrándose de manera estrepitosa, dejando a Hinata sola, pensando en todo lo que ocurrió, a pesar de comenzar con el pie izquierdo, y vaya que fue muy mal, pero al final terminaron con una relación, algo más entre un vampiro y un humano, más que un sirviente y un amo, y como una amistad, algo que terminó en el afecto, el cariño, confianza, y en el amor, pero para ella, no debería de existir eso, no cuando ya tenías tu futuro marcado en el destino… pero tal vez pudiera ser otro que estuviera escrito.

* * *

-Esto es increíble, su cuerpo se ha restablecido por completo- eso era lo que diagnosticó el médico, quien revidaba la salud de Naruto, luego de pasar por nueva cuenta radiografías y ejercicios físicos, se encontraba en optimas condiciones, pero había un pequeño detalle

-Pero aún necesitas fuerzas hijo, por eso necesito que te quedes un par de días más- anotando en una hoja todas las observaciones posibles, Naruto estaba recostado en una cama, le era muy tedioso y aburrido estar ahí en aquel lugar, -Pero si me encuentro bien, no necesito estar aquí- dijo Naruto a pesar de encontrarse fuera de peligro y estable necesitaba reposo, pero en su casa era suficiente

-ni loco le daré de alta, no hasta que pueda sustentarse por usted mismo, no a menos que puedas contratar una enfermera – contesto inmediatamente aquel doctor, Sakura quien estaba al pendiente de todo, al lado de Naruto se le ocurrió una idea

-Disculpe, pero yo puedo cuidarlo, no seré enfermera, pero soy médico forense, tengo conocimientos de primeros auxilios y c0omo tratar un paciente- dijo ella de manera que Naruto no esté dentro de ese lugar.

Naruto volteó a verla quedando expectativo ante ella, nunca se esperaría que ella lo cuidaría, pero en estas circunstancias era inevitable, luego lo que ha pasado en esos últimos días.

-Mmm…. Pero…- iba a replicar el médico pero fue interrumpido por Sakura –Si es para estar a su lado en todo momento, y cuando él lo requiera, estoy lo más disponible si eso es lo que quiere- contesto la pelirosa.

-Pero Sakura-chan… ¿Y tu trabajo?- ahora el que dijo eso fue Naruto.

-No te preocupes, daré mis razones a Tsunade, además, ella me dio permiso para estar aquí y días anteriores- regalándole ella una sonrisa al rubio.

El doctor observaba esa escena, por un lado, ella siempre ella estaba esperando cualquier noticia, por otro, no se imaginó que ella se iba a ofrecer a tal labor, pero no teniendo otra alternativa ante la insistencia de ella –Esta bien, lo haré, pero necesito que me informes la semana que viene su estado físico…- empezando a explicar el médico lo que Sakura debe de hacer.

* * *

-Su evolución ha sido bastante rápida- dijo Jiraiya, quien se encontraba parado en la cima de un edifico, al lado del hospital donde estaba guarecido Naruto.

-Era de esperarse de él, por fortuna el sello de supresión que colocamos alrededor del edifico impide que lo detecten – dijo la voz de Tsunade que estaba al lado del peliblanco –De no ser por eso, ya sería presa fácil- terminó de decir.

-Pero ahora que se va a dar de alta, tenemos que usar este sello- mostrando una cadena con la rosa de los vientos como adorno para ese objeto.

-¿Pero cómo lo harás?- pregunto ella –por si no lo sabes, el preguntará el por qué-.

-No necesariamente lo tendrá el, si no Sakura, como va a cuidar al chico, pues ella será la portadora- terminó de decir el peliblanco –para eso usaré la persuasión-.

-¿Y qué le dirás?- preguntó de nuevo Tsunade queriendo saber cada detalle de este plan.

-Es un regalo de Naruto antes que e accidentará, ahora con lo que le sucedió a Naruto, más aparte lo de Sasuke, ella es muy susceptible a hacer y aceptar todo por parte de Naruto- término de decir a Jiraiya, dejando a Tsunade con todas sus dudas aclaradas

* * *

Kakashi, y Yamato se encontraban en uno de los almacenes, donde al parecer hubo una pelea, pero todo estaba limpio, pero eso no coincidía con los repostes que habían recibido antes, donde hubo un gran barullo, por ello los dos entraron a investigar ahí para ver más allá de lo que ocurrió.

-Bien Pakkun, dime que es lo que olfateaste- Kakashi le decía eso a un perro pequeño quien estaba olfateando los alrededores

-Huele a ceniza, el olor es muy penetrante- dijo el servidor de Kakashi

-Al parecer fueron eliminados una gran cantidad de vampiros en este lugar, creo que los Hyuuga nos fueron muy útiles- Yamato rastreaba por todo el lugar, confirmando lo que dijo Pakkun –En este lugar, junto con los dos establecimientos antes marcados ya son los únicos lugares donde estaban ocultos-

-Y pensar que Naruto pudo localizarlos más rápido que nosotros, me hace sentirme todo un completo inútil- Con sarcasmo ante los que ha estado sucediendo.

-Tranquilo sempai, nosotros no hemos usado nuestros poderes desde hace 18 años- tratando Yamato de animar a Kakashi.

-Eso es lo que me intranquiliza, en esta situación no tenemos que fallar, no mientras la existencia de Naruto esté en riesgo, yo mismo le juré a mi maestro que protegería a su hijo- terminando de decir eso, agachó su cabeza, mirando al suelo, sus palabras y el tono de voz enmarcaba frustración, e impotencia por no tratar de impedir que todo esto ocurriera.

-No todo aquí es perfecto Kakashi, si lo fuera, las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, ahora lo que podemos hacer es evitar que se repita- con un tono de voz ameno, Yamato trataba de tranquilizar a Kakashi

-Pero demonios, esto es muy irónico, cada vez que tratamos de evitamos cada cosa, es como si esto fuera arreglado para que este cada vez más cerca con su pasado-

Kakashi dejo en claro esto como cierto, La muerte de Shion, el cuerpo desangrado, luego que pensaron que todo se había vuelto a la tranquilidad cuando Naruto regresó con los recuerdos perdidos, es atropellado y manifiesta el aura que despertó en su cuerpo, esto sí que era una completa ironía

-Y cambiando de tema… parece ser que tenemos compañía – diciendo eso Kakashi, aparecieron 6 sujetos en aquel almacén, rodeando a los dos hombres.

-Vaya, al parecer no tenemos tan mala suerte- dijo el primer sujeto, que estaba al frente de todos, su mirada sádica y con una sonrisa repugnante no hizo retroceder a Kakashi y Yamato.

-Luego de que esos malditos vampiros de ojos blancos eliminaron a nuestros camaradas- eso es lo que susurró otro de los tipos que estaba al lado, tanto que Kakashi, y Yamato lo confirmaron, fueron los Hyuuga.

-Bueno basta de palabras, y mejor divirtámonos- los vampiros sin dudarlo se abalanzaron sobre ambos hombres, quienes no se movieron de su lugar, pero Kakashi usando una velocidad increíble entre sus manos, saca un revolver de gran tamaño, apuntando sobre ellos, un simple disparo que salió como haz de luz, se dividió en seis, y dándole en la cabeza de cada uno de ellos, cayeron mortalmente al suelo, volviéndose cenizas

-Geez fallé- con u deje decepcionante en su voz Kakashi guardaba su pistola entre sus ropas, -Pero si los mataste a todos- dijo Yamato, -Pero a uno no le di en la frente, le di en el ojo izquierdo, en verdad que necesito practica- terminó de argumentar el peli plateado, ante la gota que apareció entre la cabeza de Yamato ante tal comentario –"En realidad sí que es excéntrico"- eso es lo que pensó en esos instantes.

-Bueno pues, eso nos deja tres afirmaciones, una que los vampiros están tan desorganizados, que mi itinerario de fin de semana, dos, los Hyuuga estuvieron aquí, y tres, que a uno de ellos se compro la edición especial del Icha paradise- dijo Kakashi, quien acercándose entre las cenizas, sacó el libro de cubierta Naranja, y guardándolo en su abrigo –Es cierto lo que dijo el vampiro- volteando a ver a Yamato, quien se sentía raro ante el último comentario de Kakashi –No tienen tan mala suerte, murieron de forma instantánea, y me quedé con el libro-.

Los dos hombres que estaban ahí, se retiraron de aquel lugar, mientras traban de investigar y buscar rastro de Nagato, y cualquier amenaza que trate de acercarse a Naruto

* * *

-Con cuidado, por favor colóquenlo en la cama- la voz de Sakura que estaba dentro de la casa, indicaba a los dos sujetos, que colocarán al rubio arriba de la cama, -Muy bien, si quieren déjenme aquí la silla de ruedas, y las muletas, yo me hago cargo del resto- terminó de decir ella.

-Pero señorita ¿usted cree que podrá con esto sola?- pregunto uno de los paramédicos, que ayudó a subir el cuerpo de Naruto.

-No t e preocupes, no es cosa del otro mundo en cuidarlo, bien, gracias por su ayuda- con su voz tranquila, Sakura daba a entender que toda la situación está controlada.

Saliendo del departamento los paramédicos, y cerrando la puerta la pelirosa, volteó a ver a Naruto que tenía una cara indescriptible, entre serio y triste, por lo que acercándose le dice -¿Qué te ocurre, no estás cómodo, o te duele algo?- Terminó por decir ella, sacando la ensoñación a Naruto, quien solo le contesta –No te preocupes, todo está bien, solamente estoy pensando en varias cosas- mientras le regalaba una sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, solamente Sakura pudo devolverle el gesto con una sonrisa, y acercándose al Naruto, le dio un beso corto en los labios, y lo abrazaba, -Me tenías preocupada Naruto, no sabía qué hacer si te ibas de mi lado, estaba asustada- las lagrimas empezaban a emerger de los ojos de ella, recorriendo en sus mejillas, y terminado en caer en Naruto, que no pudo evitar en soltar un suspiro pesado y decirle –No te pongas así, estaré siempre a tu lado- eso era lo que dijo él, mientras que sus pensamientos decían –"Aunque mi corazón le pertenezca a otra"- refiriéndose así a Hinata, pero no había de otra, ella ya iba a tomar su propio camino, y por ende, el debería de hacerlo, si tan solo él tuviera el poder de controlar el destino, sin pensarlo dos veces lo cambiaria con tal de estar junto con ella, inclusive si él tiene que morir.

* * *

-Cuatro de Octubre, faltan solo seis días para que despierte su sangre- esa voz fría y tétrica retumbaba en aquella habitación.

-Hay que agradecer a la Hyuuga que hizo la mayor parte de nuestra labor, pero que gracioso que la tengamos que matar- esa otra voz era conocida por parte del rubio, quien era Nagato.

-Es primordial hacerlo, ella bebió de su sangre, sería un problema si la dejamos vivir después- advirtió de nuevo aquel sujeto –Es nuestra última oportunidad con tal de revivir a Caín, no más legados- terminó de decir el sujeto.

-¿Entonces por qué hace 18 años trató de revivir al legado, y no a Caín?- pregunto de manera discreta Nagato

-Por que no tenía idea, ni siquiera el legado de Caín, que Naruto era hijo de esos dos malditos- tomando una pausa para analizar bien lo que iba a decir –Si bien, se necesita la sangre del legado de Lilith, o de Abel para revivir al legado de Caín, pero usando las dos sangres no revivimos al Legado de Caín, si no a…-.

-Caín- concluyo en decir Nagato

-Si, si bien es cierto, hace 18 años Que ese chico no tenia despertado su parte vampiro, por lo que Caín había bebido la sangre de Abel, por así decirlo, pero ahora que ya va ha despertado su aura, solamente hay que esperar a que renazca, y tenemos al legado de Lilith listo- detallando más el asunto aquel sujeto, solamente Nagato pudo decir –Entonces si bien usamos la sangre de ese chico, el otro chico será-.

-El cuerpo de Caín, antes de la guerra, el clan Uchiha era el clan más puro y fuerte de todos los clanes de vampiros que existían, pero debido al rechazo que nosotros fuimos objeto por parte de los demás clanes al ser impuros, mitad demonio, mitad vampiro, fuimos desterrados, pero los caballeros nos aceptaron, y tomamos la decisión en volvernos caballeros, pero desgraciadamente luego de la guerra, fuimos completamente ignorados, rechazados, y al final desertados – mientras apretaba sus manos ante las palabras que decía –Queríamos ser iguales, pero eso nunca se logró, debido a la sangre demonio que corre entre nuestras venas, pero sabes, gracias a esa sangre mantuvo nuestra sangre de vampiro la más pura ante el tiempo, a pesar de que fuimos purificados por ser caballeros, nuestro lado vampiro estaba dormido, era solo cuestión de beber la sangre para volver a lo que éramos antes-

-Y por eso ahí interviene Sasuke- concluyó Nagato, a lo que El sujeto dice-Muy inteligente, su cuerpo es el recipiente perfecto para hacer reencarnar a Caín, es el más puro que salió, por lo que fue hasta ahí cuando al fin la orden se fijó en nosotros y de mantener al cuidado al chico, así que iba a ser imposible tomar al chico, pero no contaban que matando a Itachi, y utilizándolo, nos acercaría a nuestro objetivo-.

-Bien, entonces, será mejor que nos encarguemos de la Hyuuga- dijo Nagato.

-Espera al mínimo descuido, y asesínala, es primordial que lo hagas de manera breve- por su tono de voz urgente ese sujeto quería a la chica muerta lo más rápido posible.

-Como usted ordene Madara-sama- con voz leal, dirigiéndose así a su líder, desapareciendo después de aquel cuarto, quedando solo ese hombre

-Por fin el clan Uchiha regresará lo que era, por fin nacerá una raza pura de vampiros- eso era lo que planeaba aquel hombre, quien le fue encomendado conservar el alma de Caín en su cuerpo, con tal de que ese sueño que no parece ser tan inalcanzable, luego de revivir a Caín, podrá hacerlo por completo un vampiro, haría todo con tal de recuperar el honor y la gloría que le faltó al clan.

* * *

Se sentía rara tal vez, pero eso era lo de menos, si no cuando su cuerpo sufría varios cambios, como si de heridas empezarán a renacer sobre su cuerpo.

-Flashback---

Bañándose para relajarse y encontrar algo de la paz que necesitaba, Hinata estaba en su ostentoso baño, recostada en la bañera repleta de agua, mirando el techo y dirigiendo sus pensamientos en u sin fin de cosas, pero todas terminaban en un mismo camino, -Naruto- no evitaba poder evitarlo, era como si con tinta indeleble estuviera escrito aquel nombre en su mente.

De un momento a otro, cuando bajó su mirada, recogió sus tobillos con su manos, aun sentada en la tina, empezaban a emerger varias lagrimas en su rostro, era imposible pensar en él, lo extrañaba, y no negaba el hecho que despertó varios sentimientos en el, pero ella estaba comprometida, por lo que no tenía escapatoria, a pesar de ello, daría todo lo que fuera con tal de que él estuviera fuera de peligro.

Con una de sus palmas sacó algo de agua que llenaba la tina de baño, mirándola fijamente, ya l momento de levantarse, su cuerpo se sintió débil, y un calor le invadió por todo el cuerpo

-Ahhh- le era imposible saber que le pasaba sentía como su corazón palpitaba de forma rápida, bombeando sangre en todo su cuerpo, y esa extraña sensación se empezó a apoderar todo su cuerpo, y emergiendo un profundo dolor en el pecho.

-"¿Que me ocurre, por que me duele?"- trataba de controlar ese dolor, pero era insoportable, y si fuera peor, sentía como se desgarraba su pecho, formándose una cicatriz, que había desaparecido hace 18 años, marcando así su esbelta figura, empezando a sangrar, tiñendo el agua de la tina en un rojo carmín, de un momento a otro, el sangrado cesó, y con ello, la cicatriz se cerró, más no desapareció, por lo que Hinata no cabía en la impresión, al verla, diciendo –Si esta es mi cicatriz, cuando él me traicionó- sus palabras eran reveladoras, esa cicatriz la obtuvo cuando recibió de lleno el impacto de la Killer7 por parte de su amado, por lo que recuperándose de la impresión, salió de la bañera, aún teñida en sangre, y mirándose en el espejo, no daba crédito a lo que veía, alrededor de su cuello, tenía una marca, como si se hubiera quitado de un tirón un collar, era ese mismo collar que recibió por parte de su amado, y luego de que dejarlo moribundo, se lo quitó, rompiendo el collar, y tirándoselo en el cuerpo que cada vez perdía vida en aquel bosque

--Fin Flashback—

No sabía que decir, algo raro está pasando por su cuerpo, y si fuera peor, las cosas entre el clan, con Naruto se complicaban más y más, no tenía idea de lo que pasaba, estaba tan confundida.

* * *

Los días eran bastante tranquilos a partir de ahora, se respiraba demasiada tranquilidad, la recuperación de Naruto era satisfactoria, su rehabilitación avanzaba más de lo esperado, ya no necesitaba que Sakura le diera esos molestos baños de esponja, pero no era por que ella se los aplicaba, ella los hacía de manera correcta, lo más gracioso que se la hacía al rubio, era ver la cara ruborizada que ponía Sakura, le llenaba de encanto y le hacía a veces sentirse despejado, a pesar que los efectos colaterales de usar el collar, eran los más desconcertantes.

--Flashback—

Terminado de tomarse las pastillas suplementarias, Sakura le daba el agua, cuidando de no ahogar el rubio, a pesar de que Naruto decía que eso lo podía hacer solo, no tuvo remedio ante la severa mirada de Sakura –Bien, ya está la medicina de las cuatro, otras dos horas más y tendré que checar tu ritmo cardiaco- terminando de decir eso, Sakura se levanto de la cama, y cogiendo la bandeja donde estaba el vaso con algo de agua, junto las medicinas, lo colocó en la mesita del escritorio del rubio, dirigiéndose a la cocina, para prepararle algo de sopa a Naruto

-"Checando bien, mi cuerpo no ha sufrido más transformaciones, me siento igual, como si tuviera el collar"- pensando el rubio, mirando a su alrededor, no era obvio que regresará como si nada hubiera ocurrido, pero no, su aura lo sentía a flor de piel, por lo que haciendo una prueba, usó lo que aprendió de Shinji, la Telequinesis.

Con la mirada observaba el vaso detenidamente, concentrándose en lo que iba a hacer, en tanto el contenido del vaso empezaba a tambalearse y de pronto, el vaso empezó a levitar, la prueba que hacía Naruto era mantener a flote, sin mover el vaso durante un minuto, pero enseguida que mantuvo el equilibrio con el vaso, simplemente estalló.

El sonido hizo que Sakura regresará al cuarto, y preguntando –Que ocurri…o- calló de rodillas al suelo, al momento que calló, uno de los vidrios rotos se encajó en la rodilla, y sangrando ahí, empezaba a jadear por la falta de aire, y se cubría con sus brazos su cuerpo, sentía bastante frio, su color de piel se volvía más pálido, -Sakura- dijo el rubio, quien levantándose de la cama, sus piernas diera un par de pasos, hasta que fallarlo, tropezándose, Sakura empezaba a verse peor, como si la vida le fuera absorbida, a Naruto se fue arrastrándose como pudo, y acercándose a ella, la abrazó –¿Sakura, qué te sucede?- era lo que podía formular el rubio, pero ella no respondía, pero de momento a otro un aroma le llamo la atención, era la sangre que se derramaba de la rodilla de ella, por lo que Naruto colocando su dedo índice, y medio, recorrió del muslo de la chica, hasta llegar a la herida, tomando entre sus dedo la sangre, la observó con una mirada llena de ansiedad, y acercándola hasta sus labios, chupándolos, luego de hacer eso, las respiraciones agitadas de Sakura empezaban a calmarse, al igual que su color de su cuerpo se normalizaba, y su calor corporal empezaba a restablecerse, y Naruto quien se dio cuenta de ello, se maldijo a sí mismo por haber hecho eso, y supo una cosa, no usar su aura, por el bien de ella y de todos los demás.

--Fin Flashback—

Fue duro lo que había pasado, pero no había otra alternativa, viendo como la pelirosa entraba, cojeando de su rodilla por la venda que le cubría donde estaba, ella nunca entendió que ocurrió, el ambiente del cuarto se sentía tan pesado y difícil de respirar, y de un momento a otro esa sensación aterradora y ese instinto asesino que sintió, por así decirlo la hacían sentir la muerte en persona, nunca en su vida había sentido esa sensación paranormal, lo peor era de que cada vez que se acercó Naruto, la sensación aumentaba más y más, para luego sentir como él la abrazaba sentía que su vida era despojada, pero de repente, todo eso se había ido, sin darse cuenta que con solo unas gotas de su sangre, apaciguó el aura de Naruto, a partir de eso, estando con Naruto, se sentía a veces débil, y mareada, con dolores frecuentes en la cabeza, sin mencionar el aire que denotaba el rubio que era distinto, si esas palabras eran las indicadas que describía a Naruto, pero a pesar de eso ultimo, aún lo seguía amando.

-Naruto, es hora de ver cómo has progresado con tu físico- el tono de voz tranquilo de Sakura hizo voltear al rubio, quien solamente el dio una afirmación, a pesar de todo, Sakura no ha notado que esos sucesos anormales provenían del rubio.

Por otro lado Naruto se encontró en un fuerte dilema, cada vez que transcurrían los días, sentía el aura en su cuerpo tratar de liberarse más y más, el lo oprimía lo más que podía, pero cada vez, sus ojos cambiaban de color rojo sangre, aparecían marcas salvajes entre sus mejillas, y que mencionar los sueños que lo empezaban a atormentar día con día.

* * *

Tsunade y Jiraiya hablaban preocupadamente, según la información de Anko, que estaba observando en los alrededores de la casa del rubio, decía que todo iba normal, sin ninguna señal de cambio en los alrededores, todo iba cómo va el plan, mediante la persuasión Sakura aceptó el collar que le iba a "entregar" Naruto, pero no todo es miel sobre hojuelas.

-Me preocupa de algo- la voz de la mujer con un tono muy intranquilo llamó la atención al peliblanco.

-No te preocupes, ese collar con solo ponérselo a cualquiera inhibe el rastro de aura alrededor- dijo Jiraiya

-Pero eso es lo preocupante, cada vez que la fecha se acerca, el aura de Naruto irá aumentando, y de lo que sé, ese collar, usa la energía vital en pocas cantidades para un vampiro en nivel A- comentó ella

-No lo creo, cuando Naruto estaba el hospital el nivel de su aura era similar al de un vampiro nivel B, no creo que evolucione, no de manera rápida- dijo el peliblanco

-Pero te olvidas de quien estamos hablando, a pesar de que el sello que utilizó Kushina inhibe el aura Naruto, pero ahora que despertó una parte, es probable que trate de despertarlo todo por completo – mientras pensada, colocó una mano sobre su barbilla, y cambiando de posición de piernas, donde estaba sentada sobre el escritorio, Jiraiya miraba por la venta de su oficina –y si eso lo hace, no creo que con el simple collar sea suficiente, inclusive pienso que le vaya a hacer daño a Sakura- terminando por concluir Tsunade.

-Entonces que propones, nosotros estamos atados de manos, por un lado tenemos a todo el consejo de vampiro encima, y por el otro lado esos malditos Caiguts que irán buscar al legado de Lilith, si bien, ese es el mejor sello que utilicemos- volteando a ver a la rubia, y haciendo clara referencia al collar que porta Sakura –esa es la única forma que podemos usar, aduras penas Kakashi y Yamato pudieron restablecer sus poderes, pero siguen aún inestables, por otro lado nosotros no podemos usarlos por completo antes de llamar la atención y atraer a todos ellos, esto es lo único que podemos hacer- mirando duramente a Tsunade, ella levantándose y colocando una de sus manos entre el puente de su nariz, cerrando duramente los ojos diciendo –Incluyendo matar a Sakura- terminó diciendo ella

-Esa es una probabilidad, pero es un riesgo que acepto, no quiero fallarle a Minato, y al igual tú no quieres fallarle a Kushina, pero para llegar a hacer eso, tenemos que sacrificar vidas para seguir en este juego-.

-Y si llamas a los caballeros- trato de replicar Tsunade –Eso ya lo hice, y ahora vienen en camino, ahora depende de ellos – mientras tomaba una pausa el peliblanco miró a Tsunade y le dijo –Además, ya sabía que no podíamos con eso desde el principio- terminó de decir eso, y volteando a ver la ventana, analizando la respuesta que le dio el viejo líder de la orden –Como esto es una misión de rango S, Sasuke vendrá, como su primera misión de guardia-.

Esas palabras hicieron que Tsunade volteara a ver a Jiraiya, quedando boquiabierta ante lo que dijo Jiraiya, pudiendo decir solamente –Creo que todo esto se irá complicando- soltando un pesado suspiro.

* * *

Había tres cosas que complicaban el objetivo encomendado a Nagato, en primer lugar eran los malditos Hyuuga, ante la rama secundaria no era ningún problema, pero lo complicado serían los de la rama principal, en especial al líder del clan, a Neji, y a Hanabi, mentalmente maldijo a Itachi por no haberse tomado la molestia de darle el golpe de gracia, pero no, luego de enterarse de la verdadera naturaleza de Naruto, -"de haber sabido antes que era, lo habría secuestrado desde antes"- pero ese no era el problema, de hecho se si le hubieran tomado una foto cuando Madara le dijo quien era el legado de Lilith, sería un buen ejemplo de lo que es una sorpresa mayúscula, pero se enteró de que a la vez es el legado de Abel, no cabía de la impresión de saber tan revelador secreto, ¿Qué repercusiones le afectaría al consejo de ancianos, y a la orden de caballeros de que ambos legados cometieron una de las atrocidades más pecadoras que podían hacer? Eso era en contra de las reglas, y era algo no bien visto, pero al fin entendió muchas cosas que no tenían explicación sobre el rubio.

-¿Qué ocurre Nagato?- la voz femenina dirigida a Nagato lo sacó de sus pensamientos, volteando a ver el aludido, vio a la mujer que vestía todo de negro, una blusa de piel oscura, que le ceñía en toda su silueta, sin mangas para demostrar sus delicados brazos, mientras que el pantalón negro que le ceñía sus largas y esbeltas piernas, las botas de piel igual oscuras, que le llegaban hasta la pantorrilla le daban aires de sensualidad, una sensualidad tan peligrosa, su rostro serio, y sin sentimientos adornada con esas facciones que la distinguen como una mujer hacían que resaltara su belleza, su piel nívea, más su pelo corto, de un color azulado oscuro, y más esa rosa, una rosa de papel que la tenía adornada en su pelo le daba un aire más resaltante –Necesitamos matar a la Hyuuga, por ello, necesito que me acompañes- dijo Nagato viendo a la mujer, -Usaré a Yahiko para asegurar el trabajo, no tenemos que comprometer la misión Konan- terminó por decir Nagato, Konan quién así se llamaba aquella mujer, siendo antes un caballero, junto con su amor eterno, Yahiko eran excepcionales en su labor, pero por desgracia, la muerte le arrebato a su sr querido, y ella en merced de la desesperación y la locura, hizo un trato con Nagato para ayudarlo, y apoyarlo en su cometido, a cambio de revivir a su amado, solamente era devolverle el alma a su cuerpo, y listo, y para ello necesitarían revivir al legado de Caín para que ese deseo fuera realidad, por lo que para preservar el cuerpo de su amado, Nagato usaría su habilidad maestra con el control de cuerpos, el Rinnengan , la idea desde el principio era una aberración, una traición por parte de ella, pero ella haría lo que fuera para tener de vuelta a su amado a su lado, ella mataría a cualquiera con tal de llegar a ese objetivo, lo que puede llegar a hacer el amor en una persona, eso era lo único que se podría describir ante esta situación.

* * *

Casi la semana iba por acabarse, la recuperación era por a completarse, mientras que Naruto ya no requería de los cuidados de Sakura, por dos simples razones, la primera, era que no dormía, con tal de que el rubio esté lo más confortable, y dos, que a pesar de decirle eso, ella hace esas caras con los ojos grandes y lagrimosos, como si de una niña se tratase con tal de convencer.

Por desgracia, sus anomalías con su aura seguían en aumento, pero lo que le ocurrió el día de ayer, fue lo más doloroso, y lo más preocupante, aún no podía evitar en olvidar cada momento.

Sakura cada vez se sentía más y más cansada, era como si estuviera trabajando de manera ininterrumpida, y en vez de que Naruto sea el paciente, parece ser ella la que ahora requiere sus cuidados, y en esta ocasión, no era la excepción, se sentía muy mareada, y sin evitar que su cuerpo estaba agotado, lo último que recordaba era que traía la cena, pero al adentrarse a la habitación, la sensación paranormal de nuevo apareció, pero con más fuerza, y luego perdió el conocimiento.

Ahora estaba recostada en la cama, mientras que se sentía con poca libertad de movimiento, pero a la vez sentía cálido, y confortable, la causa de ello, era Naruto, quien estaba acostado detrás de ella, abrazándola, como si de soltarla, la perdería por siempre, por lo que al tratarse de moverse, la mano del rubio se movió, cubriéndola más, mientras que un susurro sobre su oído la hizo estremecer.

-Shh, no te levantes, aún necesitas recuperarte, estás… débil- el tono calmado y preocupado por parte del rubio, hizo que se ruborizara, por lo que volteándose, a ver a Naruto, le dijo -¿Qué me paso?-.

-Te desmayaste cuando entraste a la habitación- decía con un deje en su voz Naruto, por lo que le extrañó a Sakura –Cuando estabas a punto de caerte al suelo, evite tu caída, pero perdiste el conocimiento, tu cuerpo de inmediato se empezaba a bajar su temperatura corporal…- su voz empezaba a cortarse –y empezabas a respirar agitadamente, por lo que te coloqué en la cama, y cuando te empeorabas y tu rostro se volvía más pálido, me acosté contigo para darte calor corporal, Sakura, es mejor que te vayas- la voz del rubio se volvía más triste, mirando a Naruto los ojos cristalinos del rubio delataban la preocupación y la impotencia se mostraban a flote del rubio, pero lo que la consternó, era ¿Por qué quería que se fuera?

-Naruto, no te preocupes, si quieres, voy con el médico, para ver que me ocurre, pero hasta que te recuperes, lo haré, es primordial tu estado- dijo ella dulcemente, por lo que Naruto le contesta –Pero también tu salud me preocupa, no sé qué haría si de nuevo algo te sucedería- las lagrimas del rubio no eran de menos, tomándola como mera preocupación por ella, lo hizo enternecerlo, pero a la vez veía lo cuan vulnerable podría mostrase Naruto, por lo que con sus manos, tomó el rostro del chico, y dándole un casto, puro y pasional beso, con tal de tranquilizarlo, y hacerlo olvidar de aquellos temores.

Los labios del rubio eran como un fruto muy dulce, probando un elixir que expedía en sus labios, rodeando sus manos el contorno del cuerpo del rubio, inquietantes, explorando cada rincón, en tanto Naruto la tomó por la cintura, abrazándola y acercando su cuerpo junto con el de ella, compartiendo el calor mutuo, que de repente los invadía a ambos en ese momento, esa sensación y extraña que se apoderaba en ambos les hizo hacer que sus besos empezarán a subir de pasión, y sus caricias que recorrían el cuerpo, de uno y del otro, empezaban a recorrer otros horizontes, `por su parte Sakura se sentía extasiada, cuando el rubio tomó su muslo, acariciándolo de manera sutil, pero el suave masaje que recibía ahí, le hizo soltar un gemido ahogado, sin evitarlo hacer, Sakura coloco sus manos que en ese momento se encontraban frías debajo de la camisa del rubio, sintiendo al tacto la piel del rubio, tan tersa y sublime, provocándole que el rubio se estremeciera de forma placentera.

La duración del beso hacía que sus cuerpos requirieran aire, por lo que separándose, se quedaron mirando a los ojos directamente, del uno y del otro, con sus respiraciones entrecortadas, y sus mejillas coloradas, ambos regalándose una sonrisa,-Naruto- contesto ella mientras que sus manos se posicionaban sobre el pecho del rubio, explorando toda su extensión encima de la tela de la camisa, -Sakura- dijo él, recorriendo sus manos sobre toda la extensión de su cabello, ambos tenían deseos de continuar, por lo que una mirada de complicidad se dieron, para luego enfrascarse un beso pero ahora más pasional, en ese momento sus lenguas se enfrentaron entre sí, en una pelea con tal de subyugar a la otra, y ahora Sakura, sin romper es beso, bajo sus manos hasta la cintura del rubio, con tal de tomar el extremo de la camisa y alzarla, Naruto quien se dio cuenta de lo que hacía ella, levantó sus brazo para facilitarle dicha labor, desprendiéndose así de la prenda.

Nunca en su vida se quedó tan maravillada ante lo que sus ojos veía, el torso desnudo y atlético de Naruto, toda suya, por lo que sin perder el tiempo, colocó sus manos sobre la bronceada piel del rubio, acariciando y comprobando cada centímetro de piel, no resistiendo más separándose del beso de Naruto, se acercó al cuelo del rubio, dándole suaves besos húmedos, bajando cada vez más, hasta llegar su objetivo, besar los pectorales de Naruto, quién él ante tal sensación placentera, sin pudor soltó varios ronquidos de placer, que hacían sentirse complacida a Sakura.

Naruto no se iba a quedar atrás, por lo que recorriendo toda la espalda esbelta de Sakura, bajó hasta el dobladillo de la blusa, subiéndolo poco a poco, con tal de despojarle esa prenda, mientras que ella se separó del rubio, incorporándose de la cama, dejándose que se la quite por completo, para luego quedar como espectador ante la vista que tenía, ella con un sostén blanco que le cubría su silueta, viendo detenidamente el collar que llevaba, pero olvidando eso, se tomó unos segundos para decirle a continuación -Hermosa - dicho esto, se levantó a abrazarla, y besarla con amor, y recostándola en la cama, colocándose el arriba, para seguir con el siguiente paso, besándola vehemente en los labios, empezó a descender, hasta llegar a su cuello, aspirando el aroma que ella emanaba, y captando aparte de ese aroma, el aroma de sangre.

De pronto el ambiente que se estaba formando, fue interrumpido, ya que esa sensación que le sucedía antes cuando portaba el collar emergía en su interior, de nuevo ese brutal dolor en su pecho, un dolor tan profundo y punzante que lo hacía perder el control que trataba inútilmente de tener sobre su cuerpo, de nuevo esa sensación volvió con más intensidad y violencia, eso era lo único que podría describir Sakura, sentía que el aire de sus pulmones empezaba a agotarse, y sintiéndose débil y fría, no fue lo que más la estremeció por el miedo, si no al momento de bajar a ver a Naruto, quien también gemía de dolor, pero al encontrarse con su mirada, no daba crédito algo que veía, esos ojos rojos con una profunda mirada asesina, que caló hondo en su ser, distinguiendo más claro, observaba que sus facciones se volvían más salvajes y violentas, como esas marcas en las mejillas que aparecieron al rubio, pero lo que más le estremeció, fue ver esa sonrisa maligna.

Naruto trataba de controlarse, pero por más que trataba de reprimir esos instintos, más afloraban, y ahora se encontraba sujetando y sometiendo a Sakura, viéndola claramente estaba completamente paralizada por el miedo, y acercándose furtivamente por el cuello de ella, escuchó un susurró –Naruto… por favor… tengo miedo- esas palabras hicieron que recuperara algo de control sobre su cuerpo, y en un esfuerzo sobrehumano, usó la telequinesis, y atrayendo una pistola que tenía en el armario contiguo, se apunto sobre su hombro… y se disparó

* * *

Hinata estaba simplemente sentada en su cama, últimamente las cosas se han tranquilizado, el clan ya se encargó de los últimos vampiros restantes, por lo que ahora era cuestión de esperar para que despierte el legado de Lilith, por un lado tenía temor y miedo de que Neji, o peor su padre traten de asesinar al rubio, pero el silencio de ella, les impedía saber la localización del rubio, además que no saben identificar el aura del rubio, pero se espantó cuando trataron de buscarlo por Kaname, pero extrañamente no encontraron ningún rastro del rubio, desconcertándola, ella trató de localizarlo, pero igual no detectó nada, era extraño lo que pasaba, pero es como si Naruto no existiera en el mundo, teniéndola muy preocupada en este asunto.

Por otro lado era su relación con Neji, desde ese día, él la ha tratado de forma fría, haciéndola sentir culpable, y miserable, pero ella ya tomó un camino y no se iba a retractar, no cuando su futuro estaba peligrando, por lo que decidida, se levanto de la cama, y dirigiéndose el cuarto donde estaba el castaño.

Neji por su lado estaba meditando mucho en lo que acaba de pasar, aún tenía ese rencor con ella, a pesar de que su corazón le decía en estar con ella y tratar de arreglar las cosas, su mente y la lógica le decían que no era merecedora de tales acciones, al igual que su tío, no encontraba el porqué ella defendía a un simple humano.

La puerta de su cuarto se abrió, y dirigiendo su mirada, la vio a ella, que cerrando la puerta, Hinata tenía su vista baja, por lo que alzando su mirada para encontrarse con la mirada de Neji, el solamente le dice de manera fría y seca –Que haces aquí-.

Ella no pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior por tales palabras, pero no se iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados –A arreglar nuestra relación Neji- contestando muy decidida y seria, Neji no evito en sobresaltarse, pero el solo contesta –No tenemos nada de que aclarar, todo quedó claro en ese día que me traicinast…-.

No pudo decir otra palabra el castaño, ella se acercó a él y colocando un dedo sobre los labios de Neji, ella empezó a hablar –Sé que estás molesto conmigo, y lo entiendo, pero mi compromiso, mi responsabilidad, y mi futuro es contigo, y con nadie más, si te molestaron mis palabras, discúlpame Neji, pero no quiero que te alteres y te enojes por mis errores, no somos perfectos Neji-

Terminando de decir eso, ella dejó de presionar los labios de Neji, él mirando directamente la mirada de ella, no mostraba duda, miedo o confusión, todo lo contrario a ello, en realidad ella quería remediar la situación, por lo que él sin poderlo más evitar y estando al borde de los nervios de tal situación, la toma de las manos y para sacar sus dudas, le dice.

-¿Y qué hay del humano, acaso el no está entre tus deberes?- ella no pudo evitar agachar su mirada, pero rápidamente subiéndola, solamente dice –Con tal de que el quede en el olvido, no haré nada- en lo muy profundo de su corazón le dolieron esas palabras, pero era la única forma de zanjar esta situación, sin que nadie salga muerto.

Neji no dudo en sonreír de manera placentera, esas palabras que dijo le eran toda una afirmación, pero a la vez le sacaron de dudas, por lo que sin poderlo evitar le dio un beso, uno casto que demostraba el perdón y la reconciliación, Hinata no se esperaba aquello, pero lo recibió con gusto, y cada vez más aquel beso se volvía más, y más apasionado, las manos de Neji no se quedaron quietas y enseguida empezaban a recorrer la silueta d ella, recorriendo sus brazos, su cadera, y sujetándola, para apegarla más a su cuerpo, ella en tanto, no puedo evitar sacar un gemido, y colocando sus manos detrás de la cabeza del castaño, empezaba a revolver su pelo con una mano, y con la otra empezaba a tomar la nuca del chico.

Los minutos pasaron, y separándose del beso, Neji la recostó suavemente a la cama, para continuar con su labor, y colocando su rostro entre el cuello y hombro de ella, empezó a darle besos húmedos sobre el cuello de ella, y empezaba a quitarle el liguero de aquel vestido ligero que llevaba, al momento de bajarle el vestido, y ver el cuerpo de ella solamente pudo decir una cosa -Hermosa,- provocando que ella no evitara ruborizarse, y al momento de acercarse a los senos de ella, una sensación de opresión empezó a apoderarse en su cuerpo, igual el de ella, ese momento, indicando que El legado de Lilith, ha despertado.

La sensación le era muy similar a él, Hinata podía sentir en carne propia y de manera muy cercana la presencia de Naruto, ese calor que le invadía, ese sentimiento, tan a cogedor, pero a la vez que el dolor en el pecho era latente –Naruto-kun- es lo que ella susurró, y Neji alcanzó a escuchar.

* * *

No podía creer lo que Naruto le decía, luego de lo que pasó, y ante los cambios tan radicales por parte de Naruto, el disparo que se hizo sobre el pecho, la espantó y tratando de auxiliarlo la herida dejo de sangrar y cerrándose rápidamente, era inminente que algo raro estaba sucediendo, pero el rubio al tratar de negar eso, ella intuyó inmediatamente que él estaba mintiendo de manera infantil, por lo que el rubio no tuvo otra cosa más que decirle toda la verdad.

-Después ella me dejó inconsciente, y borró mi memoria, por eso estaba desorientado en estas últimas semanas que regresé- dijo Naruto con un tono de voz muy tranquilo y serio, no pudiendo más que sentirse lleno de temor, pero Sakura le preguntó -¿Y cómo es que recuperaste tus recuerdos?-.

-Cuando me atropellaron ese accidente tenía todas las de morir, pero cuando desperté, ya los había recuperado, y ahora estoy sufriendo los efectos secundarios del collar-.

Terminó de decir eso, Sakura estaba muy ida, y bastante conmocionada, ahora entendía todo, sus búsquedas, las formas raras de actuar, y esa atracción hacía otras mujeres, y sin exceptuarse ella misma, pero lo que le infirió más desconcierto, fue el saber que Sasuke tenía un vinculo con los vampiros, pero no sabía que era, y saber que fue asesinado por ellos, no tenía crédito el saber quienes mataron a su amado, pero sobre todo al saber una revelación muy profunda, Naruto estaba enamorado de Hinata, la chica con quien le cambió la vida de manera radical, y ahora ella estaba dentro de este círculo.

Naruto observaba a ella, se veía como si la vida le fuera arrancada, y solamente su cuerpo estuviera ahí, sin alma –Sakura, yo no sé que dec…. Gahh-cayendo de nuevo, Naruto empezaba a temblar, por su lado Sakura sentía de nuevo esos malestares, pero al darse cuenta de algo, es que el collar que tenía, empezaba a tintinear una débil luz color azul oscuro, y cada vez que iluminaba más se sentía débil, por lo que arrancándoselo del cuello, se sentía normal, por lo que acercándose a Naruto -¿Qué te ocurre?, Naruto responde, por favor Naruto- .

-Me duele, Sakura, me duele- mientras el rubio se sujetaba el pecho con más dolor, pero era inminente el dolor, por lo que al sentir los brazos de ella, Sakura le dijo con un tono tranquilo –No te preocupes, no estás solo – con eso el rubio trató de controlarse, consiguiéndolo de forma dolorosa, cuando el dolor se disipó, volteo a verla, ella le regalo una sonrisa, y el dándole una, aligerando el ambiente.

Pero ese momento se cortó, cuando sintió una presencia, ya l voltear a vio a un sujeto de estatura similar a la suya, vistiendo un pantalón de vestir oscuro, camisa blanca que llevaba tres botones abiertos, calzando zapatos oscuros, su cabello largo de color oscura y castaño, sujetado a una coleta y esa mirada aperlada, similar a la de Hinata, pero esa mirada era bastante distinta, llevaba odio, rencor, y un instinto asesino tan atroz, que notó como Sakura se estremecía.

-Con que tu eres maldito- Esa voz grave y enfurecida hizo que Naruto se incorporara rápidamente, empujando a Sakura quien quedó en el suelo, no quería que alguien más fuera lastimado por su culpa -¿Quién eres, que es lo que quieres?- eso trató de exigir Naruto, solamente recibiendo una respuesta estremecedora –Tu vida-.

Fue rápido lo que pasó, lo que vio enseguida fue sangre sobre su pecho, más no sintió dolor, si no, eran os brazos de Sakura, quien lo protegió del golpe mortal que Neji le trato de propinar con la palma extendida.

--Sa… Sa… SAKURA ¿Qué hiciste?- Naruto la abrazó, sentía como los latidos de ella estaban debilitándose, ella subió a ver su mirada y solamente le dijo –Tonto, no quiero que no te pase nada, prefiero esto, que a quedarme sola, Naruto- escupiendo sangre, se trata de aferra con su brazos, el cuerpo de Naruto, pero ya se sentía sin fuerzas.

-Maldita mortal, eso te pasa por cruzarte en mi camino- es lo que dijo el, al momento de conectar otro golpe mortal con el Juuken.

Sakura solo escupió más sangre, al momento que puso sus ojos en blanco y dejó de respirar, Naruto solamente gritó con desesperación, y dolor, al saber que ella había muerto.

-MALDITO- Naruto cegado por la furia soltó el cuerpo de Sakura, y abalanzándose sobe Neji, quien desprevenido fue sujetado por Naruto, y con intención de matarlo, con una mano toma el cuello de él, y con su telequinesis atrae el arma que antes se había disparado, y apunto de jalar el gatillo.

Neji dándose cuenta de lo que iba a ser Naruto, solo usó su teletransporte, llevándose consigo al rubio, al bosque, donde por primera vez se encontraron Naruto y Hinata, llegando ahí, el rubio perdió la noción de donde estaba, aprovechando Neji para darle una patada en el estomago, dándole de lleno en un árbol, dejándolo incrustado ahí ante tal impacto mortal.

-Mal…maldito, No te lo Perdonaré- Bramó con mucha furia el castaño, por lo que solamente dijo de manera altanera –Tu destino está marcado- y sin mediar palabra lo atacó con un Juuken directo en el pecho.

* * *

Hinata recuperó la conciencia, levantándose del suelo donde estaba, se acordó inmediatamente lo que pasó.

--Flashback—

-¡MALDICIÓN, DONDE SE ENCUENTRA!- Neji aún furioso, tenía sujetada a Hinata por los brazos, sacudiéndola violentamente para que ella le dijera la ubicación de Naruto, luego de que ella susurrara ese nombre, fue el gatillo para que perdiera sus estribos y solamente pensara en una cosa … matar a Naruto.

-…- El silencio de ella era inminente, y solo causó más la ira de Neji, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, por lo que dice -CONTESTA-.

Hinata agachó la mirada, para después subirla, solamente le dijo –No te lo diré, nunca permitiré que lo mates a él, y no te perdonaré si le haces algún daño- Neji no pudo más, y aventándola en la pared, ella pudo sentir el tremendo instinto asesino de él, por lo que él solo dice –Si no lo dirás por las buenas, entonces…-.

Hasta ahí quedaron sus palabras, de nuevo esa sensación la sintieron de nuevo, tal como si fuera la réplica de un terremoto, pero luego fue lo más perturbador, Hinata y Neji sintieron una presciencia de aura, extraña, pero para Hinata enseguida la reconoció, era Naruto, sin poderlo evitar, ella solo dice –Naruto-Kun- Neji volteó a verla, y ella no pudo evitar taparse la boca y reprimirse ante lo que acaba de delatar, sonriendo de forma oscura, Neji dio media vuelta para hacer su labor, pro solamente sintió a Hinata que lo abrazara de la espalda y escuchando decir de ella –No lo hagas, Neji, por favor no lo hag….gas-.

A sangre fría el castaño la dejó inconsciente con un golpe en el estomago, y quedando en el suelo, Neji, despareció del lugar, para matar a Naruto.

--Fin Flashback—

Recuperándose de lo sucedido, se incorporó inmediatamente, y sin mediarlo dos veces se concentró para detectar a ambos, y encontrándolos inmediatamente, -Ho no, están en el bosque-, desapareciendo de ahí, se dirigió al bosque, recordándose que fue en aquel lugar que encontró por primera vez al rubio.

* * *

-Sucio mortal- eso era lo que podía decir Neji, mientras que entre su pecho estaba ensangrentado, Naruto dejó recibir el golpe en su pecho escupiendo sangre después, y Neji confiado por lo que hizo bajó la guardia, grave error si te enfrentas a Naruto, ya que él pudo sujetar del cuello a Neji y sacando su pistola, le disparó a sangre fría en el cuerpo y luego propinarle una patada, mandándolo a volar unos metros.

Ahora Naruto estaba arrodillado, con las manos en el césped y respirando agitadamente, Neji solamente se acercó a él para darle una patada, y sacarlo a volar, hasta que su dirección fue parada por otro árbol.

-¡aaah!- Fue el quejido del rubio, quien recuperándose del golpe se levantó muy temblorosamente y recargándose aún en el árbol solo dijo –Aún no se ha terminado- mientras intentaba ponerse en una postura de pelea, pero luego de recibir un Juuken en el pecho, se sentía muy débil, y a duras penas podía mantenerse de pie.

-Si eso es lo que quieres- Neji desapareció del lugar, para aparecer al lado del rubio, y soltando un golpe seco con el puño, mando a Naruto al otro extremo, para de nuevo golpearse con otro árbol, Naruto no podía morir, no sin antes que el reciba su merecido, por lo que tratando de usar el aura de su cuerpo trató de reponerse, pero, ante Neji, el vampiro más poderoso dentro del clan, no tenía ninguna opción.

-Acepta tu muerte- eso es lo que dijo Neji, al colocarse en frente del rubio, y sin misericordia empezó a apalearlo, el rubio gemía de dolor, y agonía, si bien antes los golpes que Recibía el rubio eran normales, excepto el que recibió al principio, ahora, cada golpe le cortaba las venas, le provocaba una hemorragia interna por cada palmada, como si lo tratara de matar de manera lenta y dolorosa, haciendo desfallecer al rubio por momento de dolor.

-Maldición- pudo decir el rubio, cuando antes de que callera, fue sujetado por el cuello, y estampado ante un árbol, Neji estaba mirándolo, el rubio lo miraba, y a veces su vista empezaba a ser borrosa, en tanto Neji lo miraba con odio, rencor e insignificancia, -Morirás por el sacrilegio que cometiste- Es lo que dijo él, mientras Naruto empezaba a decir con cansancio.

-Si amarla es una pena de muerte, lo aceptaré- el rubio ya no tenía oportunidad, su cuerpo ya no podía responderle, y Neji solo preparo su mano extendida, para perforarle el corazón, y destrozárselo, y cuando su mano se movió para terminar con la vida del rubio, pero fue detenida, y al voltear a ver quien había hecho, era ella, sus ojos activados con la técnica de línea sucesoria activada, y sin aviso, le dio un poderoso Juuken a la altura del estomago, mandándolo a volar, hasta que se detuvo su dirección por la fricción del pasto que recorrió.

Cayendo pesadamente al suelo, el rubio estaba completamente a la merced de la muerte, si no se le curaba rápido, -Hi… Hi… na…ta- es lo que pudo decir el rubio cuando la vio, y ella solamente se dirigió a él, -No te muevas, no gastes energía Naruto, por favor deja que yo…-.

Ni bien había dicho eso, cuando un golpe la mando a volar, al incorporarse y ver quién era, era su padre, Hanabi, y algunos Hyuuga que estaban en el lugar, por lo que su padre con una voz llena de decepción y a la vez con mucha furia e impotencia dijo –Hinata, me has decepcionado, en vez de que lo matarás, con tal de limpiar tu honor, solamente lo has empeorado- Hinata al notar lo que dijo su padre, ocultó la verdad sobre la muerte de su sirviente, calló su localización, golpeó a su prometido para protegerlo, y por ultimo lo iba a salvar, pero no se iba a retractar, no cuando alguien importante en su vida esté en riesgo –Lo dije y lo repetiré de nuevo, yo lo protegeré con mi vida por que es especial para mí- sin dudarlo dijo esas palabras, solo para ver las miradas llenas de sorpresa por parte de los demás Hyuuga.

-¿Esa es tu última palabra?- dijo Hiashi con los ojos cerrados, Hinata solo pudo decir "HAI"- a todo pulmón, y Hiashi solo pudo decir una cosa –Sométanla, y Maten al humano-.

Reaccionó tarde cuando dijo esa orden, al tratar de dirigirse a Naruto y escaparse de él, Neji, y Hanabi la sujetaron, mientras que otros tres Hyuuga iban directo a matar al rubio.

-Déjenme, no lo hagan, déjenlo en paz, NARUTO- Hinata forcejeaba inútilmente ante su hermana y su prometido, pero no podía hacer nada, y mientras que esos tres Hyuuga iban a rematar al rubio se escucharon unas palabras que cambiaron el curso de esta situación.

-Shinra Tensei- y esos tres Hyuuga salieron volando del aire, y seguido de eso, aparecieron una gran cantidad de hojas de papel que tomaron forma a cuchillas, clavándose, y en su mayoría perforando aquellos cuerpo, volviéndolos ceniza.

-¿Quién está ahí?- eso es lo que dijo Hiashi, pero no se escuchaba nada, pero después se escuchó un pequeño susurro, -Sello Activado- a esas palabras en todo el radio donde estaban todos, se apareció un pentagrama en el suelo, de color rojo en todas las líneas que lo conformaban, el efecto fue notorio, todos los Hyuuga se encontraban paralizados, y no podían moverse.

-Es ahora, el sello no durará por un minuto, es mucha aura la que tiene que retener- esa voz de una mujer indicó que era la oportunidad indicada, y seguido, apareció un sujeto, vistiendo ropas de un caballero, pantalón de cuero, camisa oscura con el cuello de la camisa alzado, cubriendo su cuello, las botas tipo militar oscuras, que se escuchaban los pasos de metal resonando en el suelo, que eran los casquillos que tenían lo que hacían aquel sonido, con una gabardina Negra apareció un hombre, su mirada era bastante intrigante un sinfín de aureolas se acomodaban en el ojo, sin vida y muy distantes, su pelo color anaranjado, casi tirándole al pelirrojo, tenía un rostro pálido, sin vida y un sinfín de piercings incrustados en su nariz, y otros en su oreja, le daban un apariencia terrorífica, y de él dijo esto –como digas…. Bansho Tenin- diciendo eso, dirigió sus manos sobre Hinata, atrayéndola hacía el, entre sus muñecas emergieron unas espadas negras, con tal de clavarlas en su cuerpo.

-"No puedo moverme"- inútilmente Hinata veía como era atraída sobre el sujeto, sin poderse moverse debido al sello, los demás Hyuuga no se podían moverse, ni siquiera Hanabi, Hiashi, y Neji, que miraban impotentes lo que estaba ocurriendo, y Hinata solo optó por cerrar los ojos, esperando el dolor de aquel ataque.

El sonido de la carne siendo perforada por esas estacas fue sonoro, y Hinata no sintió el dolor, si no cuando abrió los ojos, no dio crédito a lo que observaba, y solo pudo gritar desesperadamente

-¡NARUTOOO!- Al momento que veía que el rubio la había empujado, sacándola de la atracción, y siendo el su reemplazo, recibiendo la cuchillada en la nuca y le perforaba el cuello, y la otra que le perforaba la espalda, y le salía por el pecho izquierdo, de seguro le dio en el corazón.

-Maldición, tenías que interponerte estúpido, ahora no se qué haré- la voz llena de ansiedad fallida por parte de el sujeto, se dio a notar que mató al menos indicado, y lo peor, era que el sello, se empezaba a disipar, por lo que no teniendo tiempo, soltó las espadas, dejando arrumbado al rubio al suelo, quien arqueaba el cuerpo, debido al dolor, que le provocaban esas espadas. Naruto sentía el dolor agonizante, usó sus últimas fuerzas para lograr una habilidad para salvar a Hinata, viendo toda la situación, si ella lo salvaba, el debería de hacer lo mismo, y sin importándole sacrificar su vida de por medio, usó la teletransportación, empujando a un lado a Hinata, y ocupando su lugar, por desgracia debido a la corta distancia, el sujeto no pudo deshacer la técnica, y clavó las espadas sobre el cuerpo del rubio, cortándole así la vida de manera abrupta, esa era la función principal de aquellas espadas.

-Tsk… Nagato, retirémonos, ya es tarde- la mujer que lo acompañaba desapareció inmediatamente, mientras que el aludido solo dijo –Espero que sobrevivas a esto, tu sangre no es necesaria- desapareciendo aquel sujeto, quedó ahí inerte, mientras que su vida comenzaba a extinguirse.

-"No sé cómo fui a acabar así si, solo soy un simple chico de 18 años que apenas me recibí como detective, pero ahora me encuentro desangrándome, todo por proteger a ella, ugh"- mientras empieza a escupir sangre, los pensamientos moribundos del rubio lo hacían pensar que también no lo hozo por responsabilidad, al igual lo hizo por amor -"la herida me lastima bastante, siento todo frio y empiezo a ver borroso, solo escucho a ella gritando mi nombre y solo siento su abrazo, su calidez de su cuerpo me hace sentirme bien, es más me hace olvidar ese dolor insoportable, mientras escucho a alguien decir"-

-ese imbécil mortal ya no le queda mucho para vivir solo mira lo que se hizo por protegerte, tiene la espada perforada en su espalda y para mejor aun tiene esta otra espada perforándole su garganta, pobre idiota – esa voz fría era de Neji, que solamente discriminaba las acciones del rubio por salvar a Hinata.

-"Mientras esa voz la que me había gritado dice de forma desesperada y con una voz que empezaba a quebrar en llanto"-.

-¡cállate, tú tienes la culpa de haberlo traído aquí!- la voz de Hinata me impresionó, nunca pensé que me defendería de mi, era lo menos que podía hacer, tan si quiera ella aprecia mis acciones

-"Otra vez le contesta la voz tajante de Neji"- Naruto empezaba a escupir sangre, cada vez se sentía como el dolor desaparecía, y su cuerpo empezaba a temblar.

-y de quien fue la culpa de no haberse encargado de esa basura en el momento, ah ya sé si fuiste tú quien no te encargaste de no haberlo matado en aquella vez que descubrió que eres en realidad- diciendo esto último de una forma sarcástica y seca -desde ahí te evitarías la pena de estar así ahorita abrazándolo y llorando por él, creo que ya te has ablandado bastante eh Hinata -gritándole Neji a la peliazul, quien a ella le inconformaron las palabras de él, abrazando al rubio, ella sabía que era demasiado tarde, Naruto estaba por ser abrazado por la muerte.

-Y eso que si a ti te importa un comino de lo que hago y no hago- contestándole Hinata, con tal de defenderse de esas duras palabras que con razones suficientes para dejar a aquel hombre que tiene abrazando en sus brazos dejarlo ahí en manos de la muerte cuando de repente siente algo en el cuerpo del chico que se empieza a desvanecerse de la vida, empezaba a respirar con más dificultad de la que antes estaba -Oh no ya no siento sus signos vitales no por favor resiste-.

-Ya déjalo así hermana en serio vas a hacer un drama por que se muere ese tipo, eres una vergüenza para el clan, y de pensar que tu vas a ser la que va a liderar del clan- diciendo de una forma indiferente, Hanabi observaba de forma despectiva a su hermana.

Ahora una voz seria y contestándole de forma seca le recrimina a ella.

-En serio te has enamorado de ese humano, no sabes lo decepcionado que estoy de ti hija, interesarte por ese estorbo que te impide ver como son ellos en realidad- Dijo Hiashi, entrelazando así el comportamiento pecador de su hija, ella se había enamorado sin darse cuenta de Naruto.

-No digas eso el no es como los demás él es alguien especial para mí y no es ningún estorbo, y que si me he enamorado de él y dejaría de todo por el si eso incluye huir con el- Dijo al fin ella, una parte de sus sentimientos, tenía razón, y por otra aún estaba confundida, pero con tal de que Naruto regrese con vida, daría todo lo que fuera.

-"Esas palabras que yo escuche me pusieron en shock y saben algo, que lo irónico de todo esto es que para escucharlas de ella que alguien se me declarara así fue justo en el instante de que me voy a morir, ya no siento mi cuerpo, ni siquiera la calidez de ella empiezo a perder mi conocimiento, diablos pero antes de eso tengo que decirle unas últimas palabras para que tan siquiera me valla de este mundo sin cosas pendientes que hacer, solo hago un esfuerzo sobrehumano para abrir mis ojos, y verla de nuevo, su cara, esa pálida y blanca piel como la nueve, esos ojos blanco que me recuerdan a la pureza de su alma, hmp, bueno no sé si tenga una, sus labios rojizos como el carmín tan delgados y delicados, nuca podré dar mi primer beso, pensándolo bien me voy a morir siendo aun virgen, diablos me duele decirlo que me valla como una cereza al cielo je, pero ahora tengo que decírselo, aunque ella lo había dicho antes, pero ella me rechazó de una forma cortante se lo diré por última vez"- Los pensamientos del rubio eran muy tristes, y haciendo un fuerte esfuerzo, y el ultimo dice con voz suave y queda.

-.t.a- " como me cuesta y me duele habla" -y...o tam...bié…n t...e a..m….o- "por fin lo dije hay por fin cierro los ojos para siempre que extraño ya no siento nada, pero antes ugh que es lo que siento hay mi cuello siento como aquella vez que me hizo eso, entonces no será que me esté…".-

Antes de que Naruto le dijera esas palabras a Hinata ella trataba inútilmente de salvar la vida de él quien sin saber se había enamorado, y cuando lo daba todo en saco roto escucho a él decirle con dificultad su nombre y le decía esas palabras que antes las escucho de él pero le tomo poca importancia o solo dejaba en su lugar a él dejándole en claro que era y diciéndole que ni humana lo aceptaría, luego esa carta que le repitió esos sentimientos, y ahora solamente soltó las unas lagrimas y dijo -No Naruto no te vayas -mientras abrazaba el cuerpo ya sin vida de el alza la mirada para ver en su cara una sonrisa que ella le provocara más tristeza, y se queda estática viendo esa cara y pensando en algo que ni si quiera ella misma se imaginaría iba a hacer –"no dejare que te mueras hare esto por y no me importa lo que suceda"-.

- pero qué demonios se te ocurre hacer- la voz incrédula de Hiashi que veía lo que iba a hacer.

-No puedes tú no eres capaz de…- Mientras que Hanabi trataba de acercarse, pero era demasiado tarde lo que estaba viendo.

Mientras Hinata empieza a acercase al cuello del rubio y de una manera sutil abre su boca para relucir eso finos colmillos encajándolos en el cuello del rubio, y no para chuparle la sangre, si no comenzó a inyectarle su sangre realizando un tabú que entre los vampiros lo consideraban como una herejía, volver a un humano un vampiro, aunque las consecuencias sean desconocidas y según relatos fatales, tanto al vampiro y al humano, pero ella estaba decidida a hacer esto con tal de ver a quien le salvara de ese ataque artero, pero además le hizo abrir los ojos hacerla tener sentimientos que ni siquiera ella misma se conocía pero lo que más se preguntaba por qué con él se hizo sentirla así, nunca había experimentado el temor, la preocupación, la timidez que a veces ella sentía, y por último el amor que de la forma más cruel ella lo sintió y fue al momento que él se sacrificó por ella.

Los minutos pasaban, y Hinata inyectaba más y más sangre, el rubio inerte y sin vida recibía aquella sangre, cuando Hinata sintió que era suficiente, jadeaba de cansancio, nunca pensó que aquello la dejara completamente agotada, y cuando le retiró una a únalas dos espadas encajadas en el cuerpo del rubio, le regalo un beso en la comisura de los labios del rubio.

De pronto, se abrieron estrepitosamente los ojos del rubio, estando en blanco, empezaba a convulsionarse, entre los brazos de ella, y empezaba a sacar escupir sangre entre sus labios, las palpitaciones en su corazón eran tan evidentes que sentía que iba a estallar, a pesar de haber sido perforado, temblaba, y cada vez más y más baja a una exagerada temperatura quedando completamente helado.

-Naruto… por favor Naruto res… pon…. de- eso fue lo último que dijo Hinata, cuando se sintió tan débil, cayéndose al suelo, Hiashi, Neji, y Hanabi se quedaron de espectadores, viendo el espectáculo más bizarro, el cuerpo del rubio aún seguía convulsionándose y escupiendo sangre, por lo que Hiashi dijo

-Maldición, ahora esto tiene que pasar, el legado de Lilith aparece, y Hinata hace esas estupideces, Hirohito, recoge a Hinata, mientras yo me encargo- pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Neji, quien el solo dijo –Yo me encargo - Hiashi volteó a ver a su sobrino, y solo pudo asentir, por lo que él Hyuuga empezó con su labor.

Hinata no podía creer, pero tenía que hacer algo, por desgracia, ni siquiera se podía parar, tratando de arrastrarse y abrazar al rubio, con tal de protegerlo, pro Neji llegando a donde estaba ella, solo dice

-Quítate- dijo el de manera fría.

-Sobre mi cadáver- dijo ella, por lo que Neji cerró sus ojos, meditándolo, y abriéndolos, tenía el Byakugan activado, y dirigiendo su mano, perforó más la herida del la espalda del rubio, Hinata no pudo evitar en abrir los ojos, y cuando Neji encontró el corazón del rubio, los destrozó con su mano, haciendo que el cuerpo del rubio dejara de temblar, aunque los ojos aún los tenía abiertos

-Naruto…. Na..Naruto- eso era lo que decía ella, Neji sacando su mano del cuerpo del rubio, sujeto a Hinata y cargándola entre sus brazos, separándola del rubio, ella miraba, con lagrimas que empezaban a aflorar en sus ojos viendo por última vez el cuerpo del rubio, inerte, y sin vida, el había muerto, y ella lo había causado, no evitaba sentirse culpable, para luego perder el conocimiento ante el cansancio que le causó tal labor, mientras que Neji miraba complacido, que ese humano había muerto, para después transportarse a la mansión

El cuerpo inerte del rubio estaba ahí en medio de un charco de sangre, mientras que una lagrima salía de sus ojos, recorriendo sus mejillas, y caer en aquella sangre, dando inicio a una historia y comenzando con un destino que el controlará entre sus manos.

* * *

**TEMA DE CIERRE**

**"Last Train Home=Lostprophets"**

* * *

Y BIEN, QUE TAL?.... ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE, Y SE ACLAREN MÁS DUDAS E INTRIGAS, TRATE DE RESUMIR LO MÁS POSIBLE, PERO EN MI OPINIÓN PREFIERO ESO, QUE A DEJAR MAL RESUMIDAS LAS COSAS, ¿ME HABRE MANCHADO CON NARUTO? PUES DIGANME TODO LO QUE QUIERAN EN SUS REVIEWS, ASÍ QUE SIN MÁS QUE HACER ME DESPIDO TODOS Y MANDO SALUDOS A LA COMUNIDAD NARUHINA Y A TODOS LOS LECTORES Y ESCRITORES QUE NOS ANIMAN A CREAR HISTORIAS PARA UN FIN COMÚN, EL ENTRTENIMIENTO.

SIN MÁS QUE HACER ME DESENCHUFO AYYE

ZnnifeR


	15. Episodio 13 Hinata

DE NUEVO ME APAREZCO AQUI JEJE... PUES LES PIDO UNA DISCULPA, HAY COSAS QUE UNO TIENE QUE SACRIFICAR PARA HACER ALGUNAS METAS, EN ESPECIAL YO ANDO MUY SUCUMBIDO EN EL TRABAJO, ESTO DEBIDO A QUE QUIERO HACERME DE UNAS COSAS MATERIALES, Y POR ELLO ME HE VISTO EN LA NECESIDAD DE TRABAJAR JORNADAS DE 12 HORAS, Y TRABAJAR LOS SABADOS Y DOMINGOS, POR ELLO NO HE TENIDO NI UNA PIZCA DE TIEMPO, Y SI TENGO, TENGO QUE IRME A UNA DE LAS MALDITAS REUNIONES ENTRE FAMILIA, PA QUE LES DIGO, EL UNICO LAPSO QUE HE TENIDO ES EN LAS NOCHES, PERO ES MUY CORTO PARA PONER TODO LO QUE QUIERO EN MI HISTORIA, Y ADEMÁS DE CORREGIR MIS ERRORES ORTOGRAFICOS, Y NO HACER TAN EXTENSO Y PESADO LA LECTURA (HAY ALGUN BETA QUE SE OFRESCA A CHECAR MI FIC?.... HAY VACANTES XD.....), LA VERDAD AVECES QUISIERA QUE UN DIA TUVIERA 48 HORAS!!!! JEJE.

* * *

OTRA COSA, ES QUE LOS QUE LECTORES QUE ESPERAN MI OTRO FIC (VIRGIN PROJECT) NO SE DESANIMEN, NI SE FRUSTREN, MUY PRONTO ACTUALIZARÉ NO PUEDO DARLES UNA FECHA, PERO NO SE DESAMPAREN JEJE, NO HE DEJADO EL OTRO FIC EN EL OLVIDO. BUENO PUES AHOA A LEER

* * *

Episodio 13 Hinata…. Recuerdos de infancia

Una niña tímida, una niña inocente.

Un cuarto bastante amplio era la escenografía perfecta para aquel momento tan esperado, una mujer se encontraba recostada en la cama de aquel cuarto, jadeando del cansancio ante tal labor que recién había hecho, entre sus brazos sostenía un bulto cubierto por una frazada blanca, acababa de dar a luz, y en tanto la partera, como las mujeres que estaban a su alrededor, observaban llenas de emoción a la nueva integrante de la familia.

La mujer que recién se convirtió en madre miraba a la recién nacida con mucha dulzura y amor, ella le dio un beso en su frente, empezó a moverse y emitiendo unos gemiditos que enternecieron a la nueva madre.

-Hiashi, mira nuestra hija- La mujer con su voz tan dulce que era similar a la de Hinata, su parentesco físico era tal cual gotas de agua, inclusive la chispa especial llevaba entre esos orbes aperlados cuando sonreía, su pelo en un color azul oscuro tan largo que le llegaba hasta la cintura pero la gran diferencia de una a la otra, era que esa mujer se veía más madura tranquila, y feliz.

-Así es Hikari, es nuestra hija- Hiashi quien estuvo presente en el parto, tenía su mirada inmutable, y con algo de seriedad, pero no quitaba el hecho de la emoción en sentirse padre, esos sentimientos lo embriagaban, sacando a relucir una sonrisa. En ese momento la recién nacida empezó a romper en llanto, la mujer de nombre Hikari empezó a arrullar a la niña, y ella comenzaba a calmarse, susurrándole palabras de cariño.

Si bien la pequeña bebe no dejó de llorar, la mujer tomó el consejo de la partera, que era amamantar a su hija, las otras mujeres que estaban dentro de la habitación se habían retirado para dar la noticia, la heredera del clan había nacido, dejando a los padres solos en la habitación, estaban absortos viendo a la criatura producto de su amor.

Enseguida, el sonido de la puerta se abrió, para que ambos padres voltearan a ver quién era y notando que no era una persona, si no varias de ellas, y de edad avanzada, hasta que termino por estar ahí 7 sujetos, quienes eran los miembros del clan Hyuuga-

-Parece ser que las riendas del clan serán tomadas por una mujer- Hablo uno de los sujetos, su voz caía en entre el orgullo y la soberbia, -Esperemos que esté en lo correcto Hiashi, no aceptaremos errores- haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, los demás miembros asintieron de manera sincronizada, apoyando las palabras que aquel sujeto que habló.

Por un lado Hikari volteó a verlos a aquellos sujetos, quienes habían rechazado la unión entre ella y Hiashi, el ambiente que antes era tranquilidad y alegría, fue suprimido por una tensión, provocando que la pequeña niña empezara a llorar, Hiashi solo miró al sujeto, y con una voz desafiante.

-No lo hare padre y nada de lo que hago es un error, todo lo hago por el bien del clan, y por mi bien - contestando, volteo a ver a su mujer para darle un fugaz gesto de tranquilidad, para después dirigir su mirada seria a los miembros del clan.

-Eso esperemos- Contestó el tipo, quien era nada más que él padre de Hiashi, quien dando media vuelta, se dirigió a la salida, siendo seguido por los demás miembros del clan.

La bebe aún lloraba, mientras que Hikari empezó a arrullarla, Hiashi volteó a ver a su mujer -Hikari- empezó a hablar Hiashi, sentándose en la orilla de la cama, tomó de la barbilla a ella, para mirar sus ojos aperlados –Tú no eres un error, esposa mía, si yo tomé la decisión, es por qué yo te amo- sus palabras demostraban sinceridad, tranquilizando a la mujer, quién momentos antes había soltado un poco de instinto asesino, si no estuviera aún convaleciente del embarazo, podría ser capaz de propinarle su merecido al consejo del clan.

Sin mediar una palabra, Hikari le dio un beso lleno de amor a su esposo, con esa acción respondió la contestación de Hiashi, pasaron los minutos, y rompiendo aquel beso, miró a su esposo,–Siempre me has confirmado lo que tú me has dicho- dándole otro beso corto –Y sabes… yo también te amo-

Hiashi se quedo mirando a las dos mujeres, y acariciando la cabeza de su hija de manera lenta, tratando de memorizar cada facción de ella, Hikari no pudo evitar llorar de alegría y felicidad, por tener una familia con el hombre que a pesar de que antes será frio, estricto y con solo tener el comportamiento de todo líder del clan Hyuuga debe tener, eso fue cambiando poco a poco cuando los dos se conocieron.

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga, siendo hija única, toda la atención y el afecto de sus padres eran enfocados en ella, durante los años que seguían eran todo un mar de momento dulces y felices, su madre había sido la principal figura que recibía amor y cariño, todo lo que una madre le daba a su pequeña hija, a pesar de que Hiashi no era tan expresivo como Hikari, el líder del clan tenía sus momentos de afecto en frente de su hija, pero sobre todo, eso era el impulso suficiente, y el calor que ha derretido el corazón frio de Hiashi.

Durante su crecimiento, poco a poco ella iba adquiriendo su comportamiento que empezaba a preocupar a Hiashi, Hinata tenía una timidez muy aplastante, cosa que no podía evitar o dejar de actuar de forma temerosa e introvertida ante los demás, no para una pequeña niña que se veía rodeada en un entorno lleno de seriedad y frialdad, a pesar de los intentos de Hikari, y Hiashi de hacerle tener una actitud un poco más llena de seguridad, le era inevitable evitar jugar de forma nerviosa con sus dedos, o exaltarse u ocultarse ante sentirse ser presa de las miradas de todos los que observan a la heredera del clan, una debilidad que no debe tener el sucesor.

* * *

Las cosas que suceden dentro de una familia deben ser como una relación tranquila, de convivencia y de sonrisas, aunque a veces pueden pasar algunos roces y otros contratiempos más, pero todo eso se puede resolverse entre todos los integrantes de la familia con tal de terminar de manera tranquila.

Pero esa regla no se aplicaba en el clan Hyuuga, ya que siglos de historia, prestigio y una línea de sangre única tienen que ser prevalentes, por ello, un sinfín de estrictos protocolos que son instruidos dentro de la familia Hyuuga para poder enmarcar en nombre de la casa para ser conocidos dentro de Dusterheit, o el mundo oscuro.

Eran celebraciones dentro del clan Hyuuga, el motivo era sencillo, el tercer cumpleaños del sucesor del clan Hyuuga se hacía para dos propósitos, uno era reconocer al sucesor, y a partir de ahí empezaba a ser instruido y preparado para llevar tal cargo; y dos, era el de indicarse quién era el protector de aquel heredero, y ser marcado.

En el patio amplio, estaban todos los integrantes del clan Hyuuga, debido a sus tradiciones orientales, en este tipo de celebraciones todos vestían yukatas, la gran mayoría portaba estos sencillos y tradicionales atuendos, en cuanto el resto, incluyéndose Hinata portaban ostentosos vestidos de colores llamativos.

Hinata estaba en el centro del patio de la mansión, a su lado estaba su padre, quien serio, miraba a otro integrante de los Hyuuga, ese integrante era Hizashi, el hermano gemelo de su padre, y la vez su tío, ambos se miraban sin inmutarse, sin decirse palabra, generando un silencio, ni tranquilo, pero menos incomodo o tenso, hasta que fue interrumpido por Hizashi

-Así que Hinata-sama ya será reconocida como le heredera del clan - dijo Hizashi en un tono neutro, mientras que sostenía de la mano a su primer hijo y quién va a ser seleccionado como el protector de Hinata.

Hiashi y Hizashi nacieron gemelos y siendo hijos del líder del clan, uno de los dos iba a tomar las riendas del clan, por lo que siguiendo el código de la familia el primero que nazca era el sucesor del clan, y sin embargo el otro, era relegado a la rama secundaria, a pesar de que ambos se veían y se querían como hermanos, las reglas dentro del clan, las diferencias abismales, y las situaciones que surgieron entre ambos mermaron su relación de hermanos, por lo que se limitaban como simples conocidos, cosa que Hinata notaba en el intercambio de miradas ente ambos. Siendo más observadora ella, miraba a su alrededor, y para su punto de vista, no parecía una celebración de una fiesta de cumpleaños, si no parecía el convenio de un tratado de paz entre dos bandos que se encontraban en una guerra. Miradas de odio seriedad y miedo reflejaban en los ojos de la gran mayoría de los integrantes del clan, mientras que el resto, una minoría tenían esa mirada llena de orgullo, soberbia y superioridad, esas mascaras de identificación eran la referencia inicial entre los de la rama principal, de la secundaria,

La pequeña niña que se observaba en un kimono de color durazno, con coloridos impresos de flores de colores apastelados se sujetaba tímidamente de la pierna de su progenitor, por desgracia, esta actitud había nacido con el paso de los años, provocando una preocupación para Hiashi, pero el problema no era eso, si no los miembros del consejo del clan, y los integrantes del clan veían eso como un signo de debilidad dentro de la rama principal, o el Souke, Hinata se trataba de ocultar detrás de la pierna de su padre ante las dos personas, mirándolos, cambiando la dirección de su mirada, vio a aquel niño, que se veía inocente y bastante tranquilo, no tenía esa mirada igual que su padre y del resto del clan, en cambio tenía una mirada muy especial, que le daba una rara tranquilidad.

Cuando Neji la miró, ella no pudo evitar sobresaltarse un poco y a su vez ocultándose más detrás de su padre, observando con timidez a su primo, como si fueran eternos aquellos segundos donde ambos pequeños se quedaban mirando Hinata recordó las palabras de su madre -"La amabilidad es un gesto para demostrar confianza y unión"- esas palabras le hicieron hacer a la pequeña niña a salir detrás de su padre, y regalarle una sonrisa, la cual el chico se quedó algo sorprendido, pero luego él le devolvió aquel gesto, y seguido de eso Neji volteó a ver a su padre y le susurró algo a Hizashi, y el padre solo cerró sus ojos y bajando su mirada, haciendo que Neji le preguntara con una cara preocupada que qué era lo que había hecho mal.

-Ahora Hizashi, necesito a tu hijo ahora, para …- las palabras de Hiashi se quedaron ahí, Hinata subió su mirada, viendo pesadez en la mirada y expresión de su padre, volteando ver a su tío, su mirada era similar a su padre, pero a la vez tenía furia, e impotencia, pero no sabía por qué, al otro lado, observaba a su madre Hikari, quien ella se encontraba al lado de su tía, y a la vez la madre de Neji, Honoka, ambas mujeres delataban expresiones negativas, impotencia, tristeza y pesadez en los suspiros que soltaban, pero era más notorio en su tía que en su madre.

A cuestas Neji fue entregado a su padre, y él se dirigió a otro lugar de la mansión, siendo acompañado por varios ancianos que estaban presenciando la celebración, Neji empezaba a preguntar que le iba a pasar, de manera inocente –"¿Papá, adonde me llevan? ¿Papá, hice algo malo?"- junto con ese tono de voz hicieron sentir mal a la niña, Mientras que sus tíos cerraban sus manos con mucha fuerza, provocando que sus puños empezaran a emerger sangre entre sus manos, cayendo al suelo.

Su madre trataba de consolar a su tía, en tanto que su tío estaba ahí con la mirada baja, hasta que fue sacado de sus pensamientos y de sus intentos de hacer algo, cuando un integrante de la rama secundaria le susurró algo al oído y se retiró de aquel lugar, pero antes le dio una mirada fugaz a su esposa, y ella quien solamente asintió en un leve movimiento con la cabeza, y se fue hacía donde se llevaron a Neji.

Aquel día le era difícil saber qué pasaba, cada vez que Hinata le preguntaba a su madre varias cosas que tienen que estar relacionadas con el clan, las expresiones de ella se volvían sombríos, y a la vez cambiaba de manera abrupta la plática, resultándole muy extraño. Todos esos pensamientos la tenían cada vez más confundida, para cambiar el tema, Hikari le entregó un regalo a su hija, dicho regalo consistió un diario, donde aquel libro le iba a ser su más confidente lector que guarde los secretos que alberga dentro de su corazón, en verdad jamás se imaginó que le regalaría algo así su madre, pero ella le explicó que debido a su forma tímida e introvertida, eso le ayudará para relatarse a sí misma, y a abrir lo que siente su corazón, sus sentimientos, emociones y sus recuerdos, de la misma forma que su madre, y otra amiga muy recordada hacían en su juventud.

* * *

Su formación como heredera del clan empezaba, instrucción histórica, comportamiento, y formación como vampiro son las cosas primordiales que debe de tener el líder del clan, Hinata iba a hacer historia dentro de la familia, siendo la primera mujer en tomar las riendas del clan.

El cuarto de entrenamiento, estaban solamente Hiashi y Hinata, el primero empezaba a entrenar a su hija y a decirle las cualidades de un vampiro, por ende mostrándole la gran diferencia entre ellos ante los demás, y lo primero que iba a empezar a hacer Hinata, era despertar su aura.

-Entonces Hinata solo concéntrate y trata de hacer fluir tu energía alrededor e tu cuerpo- La voz calmada y seria de Hiashi le indicaron lo que Hinata debe de hacer, asintiendo cerro sus ojos, estando parada, sus manos colocadas a los lados de su cuerpo trató de hacer fluir su aura, su padre le había dicho que todos y cada uno de los herederos del clan lo despertaban recién ,

-¡Hola Hinata!- ese tono exclamativo de voz infantil se le hacía conocido a Hinata, volteando a ver donde estaba aquella persona, solamente le dijo tímidamente –Shi… Shiori-san- La madre de Hinata tenía una hermana menor, y su nombre era Haruka, siendo Shiori la hija de ella. Hinata sabía cómo era su madre Hikari, una mujer amable, respetuosa, bondadosa y humilde, pero Haruka era por completo su antítesis, su comportamiento rayaba en lo déspota, cruel, y soberbio, no había día que hablaba mal a la gente del Bouke, y no había día que abusaba de ellos , ya sea por mero capricho, o por diversión, y si se rehusaban en seguir sus ordenes, probarían el sufrimiento del sello maldito, como las costumbres se transmiten de padres a hijos, Shiori empezaba a tomar aquellas actitudes.

La niña de pelo castaño oscuro que era un poco más largo que el de Hinata, llevaba aún sus ropas de la celebración de hace rato, mirando de forma analítica a Hinata, sonrió de forma sardónica, y diciendo –Con que el clan va a estar en las manos de una débil- su sonrisa maliciosa, y acompañado de esa mirada fría dirigida a su prima, que ahora Hinata no evitaba jugar de forma tímida con sus dedos índice, muestra de sumisión y nerviosismo –Mi madre dice que tu eres una débil, que no mereces estar en el clan-, esas palabras conmocionaron a la pequeña niña, que subiendo u mirada con los ojos abiertos de forma desmesurada, viendo a su prima, y ella siguió continuando –Mírate, ese estúpido jugueteo de dedos desespera a cualquiera, inclusive a tu padre, no me cabe esperar de una tímida- cada palabra parecía ser acido corrosivo, que destruía el estado anímico de ella, Shiori iba a seguir prosiguiendo, pero la voz de alguien las interrumpió en tan "amena" platica –Shiori, es momento que regreses a tu cuarto – la voz de Haruka se hizo presente en el pasillo, ambas niñas voltearon a ver a aquella mujer, de gran porte, orgullo y de comportamiento similar que el de todos los miembros del Souke --

-Si madre, solamente estaba felicitando a mi prima- dijo Shiori de forma inocente a su madre, acercándose a ella, dándole una pequeña reverencia, que ella lo recibió con gusto, y al momento que Haruka subió su mirada en donde se encontraba Hinata, le dio una mirada fulminante, Hinata pudo sentir algo de temor, y retrocediendo unos pasos inconscientemente –Esperemos que tu padre no vaya a errar de nuevo- contestó Haruka en sentido de advertencia –es suficiente error el haberse casado con una inútil- terminó de decir ella y ambas mujeres miraban a una consternada Hinata, dándose media vuelta, dirigiéndose a sus cuartos, dejando a una Hinata parada, sola en el pasillo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En su cuarto, Hinata trataba de dormirse, pero no podía conciliar el sueño, aún el encuentro con sus familiares la tenía perturbada, ¿Por qué fue tratada así? ¿A caso hizo algo mal en la fiesta? Divagando entre un sinfín de posibles hipótesis, se levanto de la cama, para luego mirar desde su ventana, el cielo azul oscuro, si bien era cierto, en Dusterheit, no tenía luna, ni estrellas que adornaban la oscuridad, según los relatos de su madre, en el mundo donde habitan los humanos, era tan hermoso admirar los cuerpos celestes, y al llamado satélite natural, donde su forma y color asemejaba igual a los ojos blancos de toda la familia, era único y lo más bello que ella ha visto, imaginándose ella como sería, anhelaba el día en que podría ver aquel paisaje en el cielo.

Su pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando la puerta corrediza de su cuarto fue abierta, para ver a su madre vestida en un yukata ligero, -Hinata, ¿Qué te ocurre hija- la voz dulce y comprensiva de ella tranquilizaba las emociones perturbadoras de Hinata, por lo que la niña volteando, Hikari notó que algo había mal, siendo ella una Hyuuga, también poseía una habilidad innata para ver las emociones de la gente en una facción de segundo, y sin utilizar el byakugan, en tanto Hinata al ver a su madre, no tenía otra alternativa que decirle todo a su madre.

No lo podía creer Hikari de lo que le decía su hija, al ser objeto de aquel acto cruel, a pesar de que siendo ella la heredera del clan, su hija fue tratada así tan pronto, pero lo que la más la descolocó fue la forma de actuar de ella, bastante insegura y con miedo, miedo a su propia familia, soltando un pesado suspiro, la mujer empezó a hablar –Y dime Hinata, ¿A caso todo eso es cierto?- La niña que estaba mirando a su madre solo pudo negar con la cabeza, Hikari mientras que Hikari proseguía con su palabras -¿Con que fundamentos se basa eso?-.

-… Es..esto pues dijo que no eras muy fuerte, eras una débil…- no podía hablar más, si bien era por qué no quería recordar de nuevo aquellas palabras punzocortantes, Hikari entendiendo esto, solo abrazó a su hija, para tratar de calmarla, -Hinata, no te dejes manipular y decir lo que los demás digan- Hinata subió su cabeza para decir algo –Pero mamá, entonces, ¿entonces qué hago?- Hikari no pudo evitar endurecer su mirada, esa era la primera vez que lo hacía enfrente de Hinata, pasando los segundos ella le dio un beso dulce en la frente –La fuerza, no se mide por el poder que tengas, o por las cualidades que se llevan, la fuerza viene de aquí- señalando el pecho de la niña –En tu corazón Hinata, tu propones tus limites, tus miedos y tus ambiciones, podrán decirte débil, podrán rebajarte a inútil, pero nunca, jamás te arrebatarán tu voluntad hija, eres fuerte, eres mi hija, y la hija de Hiashi Hyuuga, ten eso en mente, usa el orgullo, y el coraje para demostrar a todos lo que opinen en contra de ti lo equivocados que están, rompe estos lazos que tienen sujetos a todos del clan, destruye todos esto estigmas que han mermado en nuestra familia hija- esas palabras hicieron que la niña subiera sus ánimos, nunca pensó que su madre mostrará esas aptitudes, y en eso le contagió demasiado, ella les demostraría lo que en realidad es, y acallaría a cualquiera que dudara de sus capacidades, jurándose a sí misma, le respondió a su madre con todo su corazón –si mamá.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A partir de ese día, la peliazul empezó de manera extenuante su preparación para suceder e cargo de su padre dentro del clan.

-Concentra más tu poder Hinata, no es todo lo que has aprovechado- habló Hiashi, observando a su hija, quien se encontraba jadeando ante el riguroso entrenamiento que llevaba, a pesar de no haber despertado aún su aura, ella mostraba una voluntad de acero con tal de soportar su entrenamiento y demostrar que ella era digna al cargo de líder, pero desgraciadamente, aún no podía demostrar su aura

-Tienes que concentrarte en tus emociones hija, el aura radica en lo que sientas en este momento- aconsejando el padre a su hija, Hinata empezó de nuevo a cerrar los ojos y concentrarse en despertar su poder, por lo general todos los herederos del clan despertaban su poder al cumplir la edad de tres años mínimo, pero Hinata ya llevaba seis meses entrenando, y no podía despertar sus poderes que la identificaban con la sucesora del clan, algo alarmante para Hiashi, pero confiaba en que su hija los despertara.

Al lado de ellos, se encontraban Hizashi, y Neji, ambos sentados observando a Hinata que despertara el aura –Escucha Neji, tú tienes que cumplir el trabajo que se te encomendó, y ese es cuidar a Hinata por toda la vida- de manera estricta el hombre sentado le dijo esas palabras a su hijo, quien él contestó con un sonoro "Hai" seguro, Hinata al escuchar eso, podía ver que de igual forma, su tío tenía ese trato con su hijo, estricto y serio cuando el momento lo ameritaba, pero fuera de eso, ambos se veían como una familia, igual que con su tía Honoka, y los demás integrantes de la rama secundaria se observaban como familia, pero era distinto si estaban las dos ramas juntas.

Todo eso lo había visto cuando acompañaba a su madre a hablar con su tía Honoka, podía ver un ambiente cálido, tranquilo y de respeto, si bien sabía, todos los integrantes de la rama secundaria miraban con confianza, y respeto a su madre, en cuanto a su padre, era obvio la completa seriedad, pero no lo observaban con aquellos ojos de rencor, no excepto su tío.

Todo esto, junto el altercado que sufrió con Shiori y la plática que tuvo con su madre la llevaron a un solo sentido…. Odio.

-Hinata concéntrate más, no divagues en cosas superficiales- la llamada de atención de Hiashi la hizo sacar de sus pensamientos, la niña subiendo su mirada pudo asentir y de nuevo empezó a concentrarse, no habían pasado ni siquiera un minuto, cuando sintió esa sensación asesina en donde se encontraba su tío, para luego escuchar a su padre susurrar.

-Instinto asesino- colocándose enfrente e Hinata, Hiashi miró a su hermano, y haciendo un sello con su mano, la frente de Hizashi se ilumino, dibujándose una esvástica de color verde fluorescente, en cuanto se iluminó, colocando sus manos en la frente el adulto empezó a gritar de dolor y comenzando a retorcerse sobre el piso, Neji le preguntaba a su padre que sucedía, pero el dolor que atormentaba a Hizashi lo impedía contestarle algo a su hijo, Hinata quien veía todo, se quedó helada ante lo que veía, pero cuando pasaron los segundos, Hiashi dejó de hacer el sello, y los gritos de Hizashi se fueron apaciguando, y quedando inconsciente en el piso.

-es suficiente, lleva a tu padre de aquí, y si se vuelve a repetir esto, no dudaré en matarlo- su voz seria dejaba enmarcado la advertencia en sus palabras, solo Neji pudo expresar una mirada llena de odio, e impotencia, y al fin, Hinata comprendió por que tanto odio entre las dos ramas.

* * *

Su madre estaba molesta, encontrándose Hinata y ella en el lugar donde se alojaba Hizashi y su familia, Hikari le pedía una disculpa con Honoka, con tal de que no poner las cosas más criticas en el asunto.

-Ya hablé con lo sucedido Honoka, lo lamento, en serio no sé como reparar el daño- siempre se conocía a Hikari por tratar las cosas de forma pacífica cuando se trataba el asunto entre los dos bandos del clan, en especial si alguien de su familia reprime a algún Bouke, o cuando se compliquen los casos, interfiere con las rencillas entre los dos bandos, si no fuera por ella, no se sabe con certeza que pudiera ocurrir dentro del clan.

-…- Los sentimientos principales que posee un Bouke se hacían presentes en la mujer de Hizashi, pero ahí estaba Hikari, quién miraba por todos y se comportaba de forma humilde y tranquila, una mujer digna de su respeto, y en esta ocasión esto se hacía presente, por lo que tomando un respiro empezó a hablar.

Por otro lado, Hinata sentía que era la culpable de todo esto, no sabía por qué, pero no podía dejar las cosas así, no luego de ser objetivo de la mirada de Neji, buscándolo por todo el recinto de la casa, lo encontró en el cuarto de Hizashi, observándolo, Neji dirigió su irada a ella, con esa mirada de odio. -¿Qué quieres?- vacía fue la voz que Neji soltó a Hinata, quien retrocedió, pero no fue lo suficiente para que hiciera su cometido.

-E… esto- Tomando un segundo respiro –Vengo a pedir disculpa, por lo que hizo mi padre, y por lo que hice yo- Abriendo al máximo sus ojos, Neji no se esperó la segunda disculpa -¿Por qué pides disculpas de algo de lo que no hiciste?- Dijo Neji con suma lentitud –Por… Por que la mirada la había dirigido hacia mí, la verdad pido una disculpa a ti, y a tu padre, si algo le molestó- con un gesto de reverencia, Hinata agachó su cuerpo, e inclinó su cabeza, cosa que a Neji le había tomado por sorpresa, una Souke bajando la cabeza en frente de un Bouke, eso era inaudito, pero más cuando ella había admitido toda culpabilidad, aún sorprendido, el movimiento de su padre que estaba arriba de la cama lo sacó de su ensoñación, y mirando, se dio cuenta que esto era una estupidez, culpar a Hinata a algo que nunca tenía pensado hacer, y lo peor era que la estaba mortificando, y haciéndola sentir culpable, por lo que sonriendo, se acercó a ella, y le dijo –No tienes por qué agacharte, no pasó nada malo- con una sonrisa solemne, Neji vio el cambió de alivio que presentaba el rostro de la niña, resolviendo aquel mal entendido.

* * *

Un mes siguiente, Hinata aún no mostraba sus indicios de despertar su aura, y por desgracia ya era demasiado tiempo el no despertar sus poderes, y a partir de eso, Hinata empezaba a ser objeto de las fieras miradas por parte del Souke, no había día en su casa ser presa del trato injusto y a la vez que escuchaba algún os murmullos de su fracaso, y del error que Hiashi había hecho, si bien su debilidad era el motivo de aquel trato, no entendía por qué se comportaban así, no encontraba lógica ante ello, a pesar de que su padre se comportaba más estricto, presionándola para despertar su aura, veía a su padre lleno de varios sentimientos que le hacían pensar ser la instigadora de la ansiedad, desesperación, y la impaciencia.

Lo peor de todo era que ella trataba con todo su esfuerzo despertar sus poderes, pero no podía, por más que intentaba esforzarse, todo eso era en vano, haciendo que su moral y su confianza empezara a mermarse poco a poco.

-¿Qué te ocurre Hinata?- la voz de su madre la hizo sacar del estado deprimente de su hija, colocando una mano en el mentón de ella, la hizo girar, y subiendo su mirada para ver como estaba, Hikari se sorprendió a ver las lagrimas que ella soltaba, por lo que entendiendo todo, la estrecho en un abrazo para calmar a su agitado corazón.

-Ya tranquila Hinata, todo está bien- mientras la abrazaba, le daba unas palmadas confortables en su espalda, pero Hinata estaba conteniendo todo –Si quieres puedes llorar- Como si fuera una orden, Hinata empezó a sollozar, hasta que sus emociones se fueron tensando más, y de ese sollozo, empezó a evolucionar en un llanto incontrolable, la habitación de la niña era un mar gemidos y sollozos que Hinata desprendía, hasta que pasado un tiempo, ella se calmó.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- su voz dulce tranquilizaba más a su hija, y ella solo pudo asentir con su cabeza, Hikari miro a su hija, y dándole un beso dulce en su frente, Hinata empezó a decr -¿Por qué no puedo ser fuerte, por que soy débil madre?-.

La voz llena de impotencia de su hija le hicieron cerrar este mar de conjeturas, al parecer ella estaba empezando a ser considerada como objetivo de la mia

* * *

La noche caía en la mansión Hyuuga, durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, Hinata estaba absorta de lo que iba a ocurrir.

Una sombra se apareció de la nada en su habitación, relatando que era un sujeto colocándose enfrente de la cama de la niña. Aquel sujeto tomó a la niña entre sus brazos, y cuando ella empezaba a despertar, el sujeto con un golpe certero en la nuca la dejó inconsciente, para luego escapar del lugar.

Atravesando los pasillos con cautela, rapidez y silencio, si era cierto, dentro del recinto Hyuuga, era fácil entrar por medio el teletransporte, pero salir, era otra cosa, se debe de estar fuera del recinto y estar a unos cien metros mínimo de radio del lugar, para poder usar la teletransportación, esto debido a los sellos implantados, con tal de evitar tales altercados, como el que sucedía en estos instantes.

Saliendo al patio ese sujeto, se dirigió al muro y brincarlo, ya hecho esto tenía que pasar por la puerta principal, para salir del rango del sello suprimido, pero una figura salió de la casa, apareciendo Hiashi Hyuuga personalmente, el sujeto no tuvo otra salida, más que enfrentar a Hiashi, pero antes que hiciera algo, Hiashi se movió de manera instantánea de su sitio, colocándose enfrente del secuestrador, y conectándole un golpe mortal con la palma de su mano directo al corazón, parándolo en un santiamén.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Despertándose del profundo sueño, se sentía bastante débil, y no era de menos, había sido inhabilitada con un golpe en la nuca, al ver en donde estaba, solamente estaba una de las sirvientas de confianza de su madre, observándola, vio que ella tenía una mirada perdida en algún punto de la habitación, y al acercase la pequeña niña a la mujer, solo le preguntó.

-¿Qué ocurrió?- La mujer observó a Hinata, pero no dijo nada en absoluto, ella tenía instrucciones estrictas de no decir nada, por lo que solo le dijo –Nada… Nada Hinata-sama solo fue un pequeño altercado- la voz entrecortada de aquella mujer le hicieron dudar de esas palabras, pero por desgracia, Hinata no podía exigir nada, tenía un raro presentimiento de que algo había pasado por su culpa, pero no tenía ni la mínima idea de que era, por lo que tratando de salir del cuarto donde estaba, fue impedida por a mujer –Disculpe Hinata-sama, pero tengo ordenes de su madre de no dejarla salir, no hasta que volviera-

Sintiéndose como un ave enjaulada, Hinata trató de replicar algo, pero sería inútil, por lo que no le quedó más de otra que esperar.

Las horas pasaban, y sentía que se hacía una eternidad estar en aquel cuarto, pero no ocurría nada, cuando el sonido del correr de la puerta se abrió, vio a su madre, su mirada era distinta a lo que veía, provocándole un sentimiento que nada bueno ha ocurrido, acercándose a su madre, solo le dijo –Mamá… ¿Qué me pasó?- Hikari no le gustaba dar malas noticias por lo que ocurrió, en especial a Hinata que no tenía aún la edad optima para digerir tales noticias, si Neji cuando se enteró de que su padre iba a ser sacrificado en lugar de Hiashi, lo dejó consternado, y quien sabe, si eran optimistas tal vez lo superaría, pero por desgracia, la realidad era que nació en su corazón el odio hacía la rama principal, al igual que Honoka, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso para que ella odiara más a la familia principal, y dándole más resentimiento a Hiashi, y no era de menos, si por la decisión del clan le arrebató la vida del hombre que amaba, eso era imperdonable.

Con el mutismo que ella había hecho, Hikari pensó que era mejor para Hinata no decirle nada de lo que había ocurrido, pero hay veces que haces las cosas buenas, pero en vez de eso son malas, la acción que hizo Hikari era un craso erro que le afectaría a Hinata.

* * *

Tres semanas habían ocurrido después de tal altercado, Hinata aún no podía ni hacer sentir su presencia de aura, y eso ya era alarmante dentro del clan Hyuuga, y lo peor de todo, era que las indirectas mortificantes que ella recibía por parte de la rama principal iban en aumento, ahora trataba de buscar a Neji, ya que según escuchó que despertó su aura a tan temprana edad, mucho antes que cualquier miembro del Souke o Bouke hicieran eso, siendo elogiado por la rama secundaria, y mientras que la primaria no tocaba mucho el tema, por ello quería hablar con él y pedirle ayuda de cómo despertar su aura.

Por otra parte no había visto a Neji durante un rato, luego del incidente que ocurrió, ni a su tio Hizashi veía, ni a su tía Honoka, eso era muy raro, siendo que ellos tn siquiera los veía cada día y los saludaba.

-Hinata -sama- dijo Neji al ver a su prima parada en la entrada de su casa, en los recintos de la rama secundaria, su tono de voz era frío y oscuro, cosa que identificó Hinata, por lo que retrocedió al momento de ver la mirada llena de dolor, amargura y odio de Neji.

-.. y…yo vine a pedirte ayuda Neji, so… solo vine- la tensión en el lugar se hacía muy evidente, por una parte la naturaleza tímida de Hinata le impedía decir o formular algo, pero Neji al desarrollar un poco más sus poderes, pudo leer los pensamientos de la niña sin ningún problema –Con que quieres pedir mi ayuda… hmp- murmuró Neji con una risa siniestra, Hinata no pudo evitar saber que era lo que había pasado, -¿Qué te ocurre Neji ?- con su diminuta voz la niña observaba preocupadamente a su primo.

-Y todavía preguntas…ahora después de pedir una vida, quieres pedir mi ayuda… que cínica- esas palabras desconcertaron a Hinata, no pudo evitar sentirse confundida y a la vez un tanto culpable, aunque no sabía de que, siendo presa de la mirada de Neji, no pudo evitar preguntar -¿Qué hice, que te pasa Neji?- su vox inocente y el modo en que lo dijo hicieron explotar el estado que Neji estaba reservando, gritándole a la niña –que es lo que pasa… ¡QUE ES LO QUE PASA!, POR LA CULPA DE TU PADRE, MI PADRE MURIÓ, ESO ES LO QUE PASA!-

No supo que hacer o decir Hinata, pero cuando iba a hablar, la voz de Neji se escuchó primero, diciendo -¡Lárgate de aquí, no te quiero ver!- La niña iba a replicar más , pero las palabras de Neji fueron más brutales -¡QUE TE LARGUES DE UNA VEZ MALDITA SOUKE!- Hinata enseguida se sintió recriminada ante tales palabras, y viendo la mirada de Neji, quien tenía el Byakugan activado, no pudo más que dar media vuelta, y antes de salir solamente murmuró –Lo siento Neji-onisan- con eso Hinata se fue del lugar, con lagrimas entre sus ojos.

* * *

Hikari no podía creer cuan odio tenía Neji sobre la familia principal, y la muestra de ello era como trató a Hinata, consolado a la niña, no podía decir palabra alguna, no cuando un caballero intentó secuestrar a Hinata, para luego complicar las cosas, ya que ese sujeto, en conjunto de otros caballeros habían venido con tal de formalizar un tratado más duradero entre el consejo de Dusterheit y la orden de caballeros, pero ellos fueron más allá tratando de secuestrar a Hinata, pero ellos alegando que Dusterheit había violado las reglas, por lo que la orden de caballeros solo dejó una alternativa, la cabeza del quién mató a aquel caballero, o si no el tratado de paz se rompería, provocando una guerra entre ambos bandos. Así que sin mediar palabra se tuvo que acatar la demanda, por lo que el consejo pedía que Hiashi diera su vida, pero el consejo del clan le evitó la muerte, usando a la rama secundaria, y que mejor miembro que Hizashi, el gemelo del líder del clan.

Esas cosas eran de las que había diferencia entre ambas ramas, y por desgracias Hikari tuvo que decir todo lo que ocurrió a Hinata, ya que la culpa le afectaba indirectamente a Hinata.

* * *

Dos semanas más tarde, Hinata sabía con mucha amargura y desilusión como es que el clan tenía un sinfín de reglas estrictas, que hacían cada vez más, y más difícil la unión de ambas facciones para volverse una sola.

Debido eso la mayoría del Souke eran bastante orgullosos superiores y sin olvidar lo fríos y serios. En cuanto al Bouke se observaba el temor, el miedo y la impotencia, todo eso ella lo observaba a través de las miradas, el pulso de su corazón, el movimiento en su cuerpo, no se necesitaba tener aura para poder ver tales aptitudes que hacía el cuerpo ante las emociones. Y en especial los Hyuuga habían sido bendecidos con una habilidad innata para poder sentir esos sentimientos.

Hinata con los dedos de una mano podía decir quiénes del Souke no se comportaban así, y entre ellos su padre, Hiashi, si bien su actitud como el jefe del clan nunca iba a cambiar, el nunca se iba a pasar de la raya con el Bouke, cuando supo que su padre sacrificó a su tío empezaba a dudar de eso, pero las explicaciones de su madre que no tenía opción le generaba una confusión, pero eso lo iba a ver en carne propia.

* * *

Hinata estaba en el dojo de la familia, su padre y un serio y frio Neji estaban ahí, Ya había pasado el tiempo de que Hinata despertara su aura, eso indicaban focos rojos dentro del clan, y el consejo amenazaba a Hiashi de que si Hinata no despertaba el aura, se realizaría por primera vez el cambio de sucesor de clan, en vez de que Hinata sea la heredera, Shiori sería la heredera, la prima de Hinata ya había despertado su aura enseguida cuando tomó su entrenamiento, y sus aptitudes eran las adecuadas para un heredero, mientras que Hinata sería relegada a la rama secundaria.

Ante esa presión, Hiashi empezó a tomar cartas en el asunto, haciendo más severo el entrenamiento de Hinata, pero por más que trataba de hacer que la niña pudiera hacer algo tan simple, le era imposible, no quería admitirlo, pero su hija era un completo fracaso, pero inmediatamente borró ese pensamiento en la cabeza.

No teniendo alternativa iba a hacer algo que nunca en su vida iba a hacer, y tal vez se gane el miedo y la desconfianza de Hinata, y a su vez el odio y el desprecio de Hikari, pero era eso, o ver como su hija iba a ser tratada por la rama principal, viendo la muerte de Hizashi y ser visto con odio por Honoka y Neji, quienes ellos lo veían con respeto y familiaridad, pero eso se acabó por las reglas impuestas en el clan, por esa maldita línea entre un Souke y un Bouke.

-Hinata- hablo Hiashi, su hija estando parada en el centro del dojo volteo a ver su padre –Que pasa pad….- no terminó de decir eso la niña al sentir el golpe de Juuken de Hiashi a la altura del corazón, lanzado a la niña con violencia a la pared, y cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo.

Boca abajo se encontraba Hinata, sentía como el corazón empezaba a bombear menos sangre, sentía como se quedaba sin aire, temblando involuntariamente, Hinata empezaba a escupir sangre, y tratando de tranquilizar su cuerpo, pero no era posible, el dolor punzante en su corazón le bloqueaba constantemente, su respiración cada vez se agitaba más y más, ya no escupía sangre, pero en cambio salía un pequeño hilo entre sus comisuras de sus labios, la vista se volvía nublosa, y cada vez más se sentía débil, hasta que no pudo soportarlo más, perdió la consciencia.

Hiashi quién veía todo esto apretaba los puños, y rogaba que eso la haría despertar su aura, pero desgraciadamente Hinata tenía más de un minuto sin moverse, y temía lo peor, nunca quería hacerlo, pero no había otra escapatoria, acercándose a su hija, empezó a sentir un aura que poco a poco empezaba a elevarse, y viendo más detenidamente, era proveniente de Hinata, la niña empezaba a moverse del piso, y como si no hubiera visto, el ambiente alrededor empezaba a tornarse frio y pesado, inclusive tuvo que usar un poco de su aura para evitar perder el equilibrio ante lo que iba a ocurrir. Hinata se había incorporado del suelo, quedando a gatas, con su cabeza mirando el suelo no decía nada, pero cada vez su cuerpo reunía más y más aura, hasta que el grito de la niña hizo eco en toda la mansión, seguido de una explosión de aura que empujo a Hiashi de manera impresionante, toda la mansión se sintió tal efecto, por lo que no tardo en llenarse el lugar de miembros de la familia en la habitación, observando a la pequeña niña cayendo al suelo completamente, respirando de forma rápida, su apariencia bastante pálida decía que se encontraba bastante grave, dejando a Hikari en un estado muy alterado.

* * *

Despertándose en su habitación, Hinata trato de incorporarse de su cama, pero lo único que consiguió fue tambalearse, colocando sus codos a sus costados, para equilibrarse, un dolor profundo le atormentaba en su corazón, pero eso no era lo único que tenía lastimado, si no su confianza y la seguridad de sentirse protegida le fueron heridos, nunca había llegado a imaginar que su propio padre le fuera atacar tan mortalmente, de tan solo recordar lo que había pasado, las lagrimas en sus mejillas empezaban a brotar.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió de manera lenta, y a quien menos quería ver, era su padre, parado, mirando fijamente a su hija, una mezcla de temores empezaban a embargar, cuando sintió ese ataque, por primera vez sintió el aura recorrer por todo su cuerpo, y si no fuera eso mismo, ella se encontraría en una caja, siendo velada por todo el clan, pero a pesar de ello, no se sentía realizada por haber logrado tal meta.

-Hinata- la voz severa de su padre la hizo salir de la línea de sus pensamientos, mirándolo, el tenía en su mirada una culpabilidad y de mortificación que estaban camuflajeados, era la primera vez que lo veía así –Se que me tienes miedo, y lo puedo sentir hija mía- empezó a hablar Hiashi –pero lo que tuve que hacer era lo mejor que podía, forzar tu cuerpo hasta la muerte era el único escape para que no fueras relegada- Hinata conocía la manera directa de hablar de Hiashi, debido a que la gran parte de su vida estaba ligado a los regímenes del clan, le era imposible decir palabras solemnes, a pesar de estar con Hikari, su frío corazón había sido mancillado, esa costumbre no era simplemente borrada para un día a otro –tu madre me criticó por lo que hice, y a pesar de que excusé los motivos, no había escapatoria hija – la voz empezaba a temblar más y más, demostrando a aquel hombre los sentimientos preocupados de un padre –si no despertabas tu aura serás relegada a la rama secundaria, en cambio tu sustituto era la hija de la hermana de tu madre- Hinata abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada, en otras palabras su padre lo hizo con tal de salvarla, arriesgó todo con tal de no caer en ese destino –Por eso lo hice, forcé tu cuerpo para que tratarás de despertar tu aura hija, aun con la posibilidad de que murieras- dijo Hiashi en un tono que no se podía describir, entre el miedo, frialdad, y arrepentimiento –por eso te ruego un perdón Hinata- eso es lo que dijo Hiashi, abrazando a su hija. Hinata nunca pensaba que eso era posible, su padre a pesar de ser el líder del clan, no podía evitar que el consejo del clan hicieran tales cosas, si el problema era remediable, impondrían su autoridad, sin importar lo que alguien tratara de hacer o decir, los asuntos del clan eran personales, entre los miembros, nadie podía entrometerse, nadie excepto el legado de Lilith, quien por desgracia se encontraba desaparecida desde hace años.

* * *

Los años empezaban a transcurrir con lentitud, no podía decir los cambios que han sucedido, un sinfín de momentos turbios dentro de la familia le empezaban a trastornar, con los únicos que podía establecer una comunicación estable era con sus padres, y con algunos miembros de la rama secundaria, ellos a pesar del principio la respetaban por temor, pero luego de ver que la niña no tenía ninguna intención, o pensamiento comparado a los de la rama principal, encima que ella siendo hija de Hikari tomaron confianza con ella, y podían acercársele y no temerle ante su presencia, pero sin olvidar el respeto que ella se ha ganado ante su amabilidad y humildad.

Por desgracia, no era igual con Neji, cada día él se volvía más y más fatalista, y sin mencionar lo frío que se comportaba, mirando con mucho odio a todo miembro de la rama principal, en especial a ella.

La relación entre sus padres se había reconciliado, después de casi medio año de no mirarse, ni siquiera en su propia habitación, Hikari había optado por dormirse en el cuarto de Hinata, pero ahora era todo diferente, cada vez su madre salía al menos dos o tres veces al mundo de los humanos, según para explayarse un poco, a pesar de la negativa de Hiashi, Hikari era bastante acérrima a lo que dice, a no decir terca, cada vez que lo hacía llegaba a tardarse dos o tres días.

Nunca le había puesto esa atención, pero algo le había preocupado, cuando Hikari mostraba síntomas bastante raros, cansancio extremo, fuertes mareos, y sin decir la necesidad de beber sangre, pero de su padre, a pesar de alimentarse con sangre, siempre era de animales, nunca de humanos, nunca entendía el porqué, pero según ella había escuchado por parte de los miembros del clan, primero morirse de hambre que alimentar se dé un ser corrompido e inferiores, que solo muestran necesidad de destruir y romper el ciclo de la vida, pero ella se preguntaba ¿Por qué hablaban mal de ellos?. Ante tales síntomas de su madre, no era de esperarse la noticia, y más cuando los médicos de la familia realizaron un chequeo a la esposa del líder del clan.

* * *

Grata sorpresa se habían llevado al momento de que el médico salió a notificar que Hikari se encontraba bien de salud, pero encima de ellos, la noticia de la llegada de un nuevo integrante de la familia.

Ante tales noticias, le era imposible sentirse feliz y contenta Hinata que iba a tener un hermano, su primer hermano.

-Oye mamá, ¿cómo es que vas a tener un bebe?- La pequeña Hinata de tan solo 5 años preguntaba con curiosidad aquella duda, en cambio Hikari quien estaba recostada en su cama, se sobresaltó cuando escucho tal duda, y no pudo evitar en soltar una risita nerviosa, y si nunca se había esperado el momento en que Hinata hiciera preguntas de esa índole, por lo que incorporándose de la cama, le hizo ademanes de que se sentara a su lado, por lo que Hinata obedeciendo se puso al lado de su madre.

Tomando un suspiro y articulando cuidadosamente las palabras que iba a recitar, Hikari empezó a hablar –Verás Hinata, cuando un hombre y una mujer se aman demasiado, llegan en un momento en que representan su amor de otra forma, donde se besan, abrazan, acarician de manera intima, representando de manera más cercana el amor que representa a aquella única persona- Esa explicación le era difícil a Hikari, nunca había sido preparada ante ello, de hecho lo que le estaba diciendo a su hija era la manera indicada de orientarla a como uno hace el amor con su pareja para representar el amor que se tiene, y no para preservar la línea sucesoria, y dar herederos a la familia, tal como lo hace el clan Hyuuga –Y de ese fruto de aquel amor, es donde una mujer sale embarazada, y tú fuiste producto de aquel amor Hinata, al igual que este pequeñín- continuo la mujer adulta con sus palabras dulces, acariciando su plano vientre con suma ternura y delicadeza, Hinata veía a su madre una faceta que no podía describir con palabras, era un sentimiento que la embargaba por dentro, ante esa pequeña explicación, Hinata podía apreciar que en el clan, tan siquiera sus padres se representaban su amor, a su manera, y a pesar de que padre era muy cerrado con sus emociones, cuando estaba con Hikari, el solamente abría su corazón a esa mujer, y el igual demostraba sus atenciones y sus sentimientos sobre ella misma, y el haría y sacrificaría todo lo posible para que ella fuese una líder ejemplar en el clan.

* * *

PARA LOS QUE NO HAN ENTENDIDO, ESTO ES UN GAIDEN, LA VIDA DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE HINATA, Y LA PREGUNTA PARA LOS LECTORES ¿EN EL SIGUIENTE EPISODIO QUE SEA PARA NARUTO, O CONTINUO CON HINATA? USTEDES DECIDEN ..

* * *

ESTARÉ ESPERANDO SUS OPINIONES, Y SUS COMENTARIOS, Y RECUERDEN, POR CADA REVIEW SUBIDO, SATURARÁN MÁS MI CORREO XD JEJE (CHALE 800 MENSAJES SIN REVISAR EN MI BANDEJA DE ENTRADA)


End file.
